Closer
by SilentStar-009
Summary: Ino knew the day she met Sakura her life would change, she just didn't know how. Its where it all started...the day she decided to make her bloom was the day her future became entangled with his...
1. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1::

From the moment Ino befriended Sakura, she knew her life would never be the same. The pink haired girl was so shy and self-cautious, Ino felt bad for her the moment she saw her. Ino never had any problems making new friends. At age eight, she had her own group of followers that did whatever she asked of them.

Like any group of girls they had their mean streak and giggled over foolish boys like Naruto and Kiba who did silly things to get attention. Ino felt comfortable in the midst of girls but often found herself annoyed by them as well.

It all started on the playground. Ino was sitting on top of the jungle gym with her friends playing below her in the sand. It was a nice spring day with a gentle cold wind blowing across her face, playing with her hair like her dad often did when he would read her a story. She was blowing bubbles quietly watching the colorful orbs be carried off by the breeze and then burst into a delicate spray.

"Can I try?" Ino turned to the hesitant voice to see a paled-eyed girl she knew to be Hinata Hyuga. Ino lifted a brow, finding it a bit odd that she was even talking to her. The girl rarely came to the park without an escort from her clan glued to her side and she hardly ever talked to anyone. The only reason she knew her was because of her title as the next heiress. That information was drilled into her because of the Hyuga's bloodlimit. Bloodlimits were always important as well as clans.

Ino handed over her bottle of solution just to see what the girl would do. Hinata settled on the bar just below Ino and swirled the pink wand in the bubble syrup and blew, sending a stream of bubbles dancing in the wind. Ino smiled at Hinata's proud flush and watched as the bubbles drifted toward a girl who was playing by herself in the sand at the very edge of the playground. Her pink hair fell in a mess in front of her face and down her skinny shoulders. She was making a sand castle, wincing whenever someone would come close to her or her castle.

"Hey, who's that?" Ino turned to Hinata and motioned toward the girl.

Hinata glanced over. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's in Riku-sensei's class." It was probably why Ino never noticed her before.

"Sakura huh?" She mused, thinking that her mom must have named her that because of her rare pink hair. But even with her blaring pink hair, Ino never once seen her around the village before and she usually knew every single girl in her age group including most of the girls in Riku-sensei's class.

"Miss, we must head back." Hinata practically jumped at her escort's soft voice and when she saw Ino staring at her she quickly lowered her eyes and blushed.

"Excuse me." She politely murmured and handed the bubbly bottle back to her, carefully climbing down. Hinata stopped a few steps away and turned back to her. "Thank you!" She called out before she was lead away.

"Hey Ino!" Someone called out to her. Ino sighed and looked down to see Kiba with an armed sling-shot in his hands. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled. Her friends jumped to command, tackling him to the floor. Kiba protested but Ino saw him smile in the frenzy. Ino let a grin grace her lips as she climbed off the jungle gym, walking past the scuffle in the sand without glancing down.

A boy a little older than herself stopped at Sakura's castle and plucked a flat square stone that served as a window before snickering and running off. Sakura didn't move an inch to get it back, just hunched her shoulders even more.

Ino caught the bully by the shirt as he passed her.

"Hey!" He protested but Ino yanked him back and tripped him. She put a foot to his throat.

"Give that to me now." She threatened. His watery green eyes narrowed and he tried to roll away but she pressed the heel of her shoe down making his eyes widen. "Now." She insisted, steadily putting more pressure on his throat before he held out the stone. She snatched it from him and lifted her foot. The boy scrambled away, calling her a bitch. She smirked at him in triumph as some of his friends razzed him about being handled by a girl.

Ino pocketed the rock as she made her way to the pink haired girl. Her shadow descended on the little castle and Sakura stiffened and brought herself to sit up straight. Ino could practically feel Sakura's nerves jump all around her.

"What are you making?" Ino asked. She felt the girl's surprise and she kneeled in front of her. "Did you hear me?" She cocked her head to see if Sakura was even listening. She whispered something.

"Say it again." Ino demanded making the girl glance up in shock. Ino mentally smiled, finally able to see jade green eyes peek though her messy long bangs.

"A castle." Sakura said in a stronger voice.

"Eeww! Ino! Why are you talking to her?" She turned around and saw her friends surround them in a half circle. Apparently they grew tired of Kiba and had watched her come to see Sakura. Ino glowered at them and stood from her crouch.

"I have to ask your permission to talk to someone?" She shot at them with a hand to her hip.

"But she's so gross!"

"Yeah, look how dirty she is!"

"And her hair is so bushy! I bet she has lice! What is she hiding behind those shaggy bangs of hers?"

"Probably her huge forehead!" One snickered, eliciting giggles from everyone else except Ino. At all the other comments, Sakura never once visibly flinched, but this last one made her flinch…hard.

"Stop." Ino barked at them which completely halted their annoying cackles. "Do I ever tell you I think your eyes are too far apart?" She pointed at one of the girls and then moved down the line, singling out each and every one of them. "Or that I'm surprised you can actually get into that shirt? Or that you have buck teeth or when you run you look like a lame duck?" Her friends all looked at one another. "Yeah, that's what I thought." It dismissed them. Ino didn't even watch them leave, instead she turned to Sakura.

"And you!" She made her jump with the bite in her tone. "Learn to stand up for yourself. Be here tomorrow morning." She commanded and tossed the square rock down. "I thought you could use this back." Sakura picked up the rock and rubbed one of the sides with a dirty finger.

"Thank you." Ino crouched again and lifted Sakura's bangs with a soft hand.

She studied the girl's face before commenting. "Your forehead is not that big. Covering it up serves no real purpose you know." She smiled and left Sakura staring dumbly after her.

After a few days of meeting with her, Ino knew what her problem was. Sakura was like a little baby who constantly needed someone there to watch out for her. Ino supposed that the damsel in distress trait wasn't so bad, but who could fill such a big role? Certainly not her. Besides, Ino knew the whole damsel in distress routine needed to be shed and to do that, confidence would need to build. It would take some time. From the way Sakura still hunched when she spoke, Ino knew it would take _a lot_ of time but she had to start out somewhere. That's why she was in her favorite accessory shop running her fingers through an array of hanging ribbons.

"Anything you like?" A sales person spoke. Ino gave the briefest glance up in acknowledgment before pointing to a satin red ribbon. The lady reached in the front pocket of her apron and pulled out some scissors. "How long?"

Ino smirked before giving the measurement. She bought some bracelets and hair pieces for herself before exiting the store, smiling at the jiggling bell.

It was late afternoon, just enough time to squeeze in some practice. She stopped by her house to gather her training weapons and headed to a nearby training field her dad often brought her too. Weapons training wouldn't officially start until she turned ten, but a lot of students already gained some experience with weaponry. Her aim was pretty good; each kunai hit the targets that littered the field (though not always in the bulls-eye). Her dad said she was a natural. She was probably the best in the class when it came to the girls but she could never be the top, not when a reputed genius always nabbed the spot, but Ino never dwelled on it much. Just because he always took the spot didn't mean she was any less talented. Her dad said that everyone had some kind of ability that could never be copied. If all ninjas were the same then the ninja world would crumble from it bearings.

XOXO

The class had one of those rare days off. It had been three days of nothing but tests and the teachers knew the kids needed some time to be kids.

The girls were in a meadow of newly blossomed flowers, putting together a bouquet which was pretty easy to do considering her family owned the only flower shop in Leaf Village. Floristry came natural to her and she loved putting together arrangements that reflected anything she wish them to.

Her grandma taught her the art of Ikebana when she turned four. Ikebana was one of those rare things that made her forget everything in the world because of the silence displayed when creating the shape she wanted. It gave her control, knowing that every line and form she created was created by her…by her will and her desire and it always turned out perfect in her eyes. Flowers were always pretty, massive wreaths and such overshadowed simpler things. She knew that once she became a ninja…calm and simplicity would be hard to come by.

Ino spotted Sakura with her own with a handful of bland, colorless flowers. It was a mundane set of girly pinks and yellows, a safe style because that's what most of the other girls chose as their colors. Ino never really liked safe and trying to be like everyone else was not what she wanted Sakura to be like. "Here add this." She held out some blue and purple flowers along with three strange spiraled branches she found and a massive orange daisy that dwarfed the other flowers. Sakura cautiously took them and weaved them into her bouquet. "See? It doesn't always have to be average Sakura. Average is lazy, remember that."

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly.

"Here" Ino pulled the red ribbon from her pocket and held it out in front of Sakura. "Your forehead isn't going to change and your just brining more attention to it." She kneeled in front of Sakura and began tying her hair back. The bow was arranged perfectly and Ino grinned at her accomplishment. Sakura's big innocent jade eyes blinked in astonishment. "See? It's not as bad as you think."

Sakura still looked hesitant and awfully self-conscious, but Ino knew it would be some time before the girl gained some confidence. "Anyways, if you're going to hang out with me, I can't have you looking like a shaggy freak. Friends don't embarrass friends."

If it was even possible, Sakura's eyes grew even rounder and bigger. "Friends?"

Jeeze how alone was this girl of the idea of friends was so foreign to her? "Sure" Ino said nonchalantly, hiding her frown. The teacher yelled for everyone to line up and Ino held out a helping hand to her new friend. Sakura slowly took it with a smile…

For two years they were best friends. They did everything together like best friends did. It was when they turned thirteen that things started going downhill.

Like Ino had predicted, Sakura finally came out of her shell. Her confidence did grow and she grew into her name, blossoming like Ino had wanted her to. However, Sakura still hadn't quite grown out of her damsel in distress trait because most of Ino's longtime friends felt the need to constantly be at her side. While Ino still commanded most of the kunoichi in her class, Sakura had a small following herself. It was a little off setting to have her authority threatened by someone. Especially her best friend. She tried not to resent the pink haired girl but it was hard not too. Sakura began to excel in a lot of things in her social life, sometimes going out without even inviting her. Ino _had_ to be the top one, the best. She had to keep her pedestal above everyone else. Even Sakura. So she pushed herself harder in school, she trained even harder, studied harder to make sure she would not dip into anyone's shadow.

At lunch, she still sat at the head of the table of girls, but their attention was always divided between her and Sakura. For the most part, Ino acted indifferent, but inside she was beginning to fume. Jealousy and resentment simmered just below the surface.

She moodily picked at her lunch, her gaze roaming anywhere but her lunch table. The outside lunch tables were full of students, each in their own groups. Strangely, she found that her eyes landed on one table where the Uchiha sat. He was never by himself but he seemed like he was always alone.

Of course everyone knew what had happened to his family. It was such a sad thing that happened. She felt bad for him. She knew the whole village looked to him as some kind of superior being that totally encompassed every aspect of the whole Uchiha clan. Must be a lot of pressure Ino thought returning to the conversation at her own table. Her blue eyes landed on Sakura who was blushing and giggling at what one of the girls whispered to her. Ino watched them closely and saw that Sakura's eyes slid across the lunch area to the table where Ino just finished looking at. Eight of the eleven girls at her table turned to giggle amongst themselves when his annoyed dark eyes gave them a glare. He picked up his tray and left the lunch area with a couple of boys following close behind.

Suddenly Ino knew what she wanted to do. It would be a bit mean, but Sakura needed to be reeled in and put back in her place.

Later that week, Ino told Sakura to wait for her by the big tree by training area three, where they always met up before doing something together. Ino did know why her heart was hammering so hard in her chest as the pink haired girl approached.

"So, I heard you like Sasuke too." She managed to say after Sakura halted in front of her.

Sakura blinked like an owl, shifting on her feet uneasily. "Who told you that?"

Ino smirked and played with the ends of her hair. "You're not the only one who has eyes for him. A lot of our friends have crushes on him. If you want him to notice you, you have to make sure you stand out from them. Love is a tricky thing Sakura and a lot of people, especially girls, play dirty to achieve what they want." She paused. "I heard he likes long hair." She shrugged and turned from her. "Just a little suggestion."

She was a bit disappointed that Sakura didn't stop her. Halfway through the training fields she heard someone move from the trees.

The startled breath that stuck in her lungs was whooshed out when she saw who it was. "Jeeze Shikamaru! You startled me!" She exclaimed before glaring. "Don't do that again!"

"What are you doing?" He asked with his dark eyes sparkling in the fading light. Ino gave him a strange look, half knowing what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?" They began walking together.

"I heard what you said to Sakura." His dark eyes locked on to hers and he stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets.

"Were you spying on me?" She loudly accused, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Are you deliberately sabotaging your friendship?"

Ino's pulse sped up. "What makes you think that?" When he simply raised a brow Ino sighed.

"I'm doing this to make her finally fight for something. She's been like this for too long."

"Like what?"

Ino shot him a side look, noticing for a moment how pretty his profile looked in the light orange and pink glow of the early sunset. "You know, hoping for something but never making an effort to get it. I know that a lot of girls like Sasuke. I just gave her a reality check."

"And you think that if Sakura and the other girls fight over him, there will be a ripple in the ranks and you'll be able to retain your hold on the female student body without Sakura toeing her way to be your equal?"

Ino sucked in a sharp breath, wondering how the hell Shikamaru caught onto her plan so easily. "Even if that was true, their bickering would only last for a little while." She defended. "We'll all be graduating soon and sorted into teams. Things like this will just go away because they'll have more important things to fight for." She tensed, waiting for a rebuttal. But he didn't say anything so she linked their arms and pulled him close to her side.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

"But I already ate!" He protested, but without really any heat or strength.

"So? Boys are always hungry. Come on! I don't want to eat alone like a loser!" She whined, capturing him with her cutest pout ever.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and Ino smiled at her victory…

XOXO

What Ino learned one day was that you can't have you cake and eat it too. All her planning came crashing down when Sakura held out the red ribbon on the same hill where Ino first gave it to her. Ino didn't know what to say, she was totally confused. When Sakura told her that they were going to be rivals from now on, Ino dumbly nodded and the ribbon dropped to the ground. Sakura had ended their close friendship over _a boy_. A boy Ino never said she liked, nor did she show any interest in. Just how did Sakura see her? Like the other foolish girls that giggled over him? She was lumped in with _those_ girls? The ones Sakura was commanding like the underlings they were?

The blonde picked up the ribbon before it blew down the hill and brutally wrapped it around her hand, letting it cut into her blood circulation until her hand grew cold and numb. She tried not to let her anger rule her next decision. Shikamaru always said she let her emotions rule over her actions and she really wanted to change that but this…this could not go unpunished. She thought their friendship was worth more than anything, especially a boy.

"Rivals huh? Do you know what real rivalry is Sakura?" She stared at her hand, the red ribbon greatly contrasting against her pale skin and blinked back the bitter tears that began burning her eyes. She tore her eyes away and glared at Sakura's retreating figure, already disappearing into the distance. "I'll show you what real rivalry is!" She yelled at the top of her lungs…

XOXO

The lunch table was split after that. Sakura and Ino's falling out strained the rest of the girls so Ino snapped the tension by starting to hang out with the boys. Mostly Shikamaru and Choji, sometimes even Kiba. The change didn't go unnoticed by the class. Nosey people would try to find out the reason why but Ino was unwilling to tell them anything. Actions spoke louder than words and when they all began the school year together in Iruka-sensei's class Ino began her self-proclaimed mission.

When Sakura would get close to Sasuke, Ino got closer. When Sakura managed to get him alone, Ino was there with a group of people to interrupt her moment.

Sasuke's annoyance didn't matter to her. She wanted to annoy Sakura and to see how far the pink haired girl would go in getting Sasuke's attention. She wanted Sakura to _show_ her just how valuable Sasuke's attention was over their friendship. But Sakura never went far, always chickening out when she had the perfect moment. It was then that Ino knew Sakura had jumped in to the water of competition without knowing how to swim. Still, it didn't sway her resolve to make Sakura pay for her mistake of putting boys before friendship. She would let Sakura drown in her success.

When they had to do projects, she was always the one to get Sasuke as her partner. Granted, part of the reason why she could even do that was because the guy was so moody and anti-social no one dared to ask him. Even the braver girls tittered foolishly when they tried to even speak to him. Honestly why did they like him? Ino wondered staring intently at the boy in question as he worked out the problem Iruka-sensei gave them. He always hogged the paper Ino thought moodily.

"What?" Sasuke's irritated voice made her come back from her thoughts. She had been staring blankly at him for some time.

She coolly shrugged. "Just thinking about something."

"You should be thinking about how we're supposed to get out of this situation." He flicked the paper showing her that he already had his own solution for the problem.

Ino's eyes lowered, quickly reading the scenario. "It is evening so the shadows grow longer. If I stay close to the bigger objects of the forest I can blend into the shadows, picking up speed as they blend together and then proceed into full sprint to make up for the time I hid. Honestly, I would think Iruka-sensei would give us something harder." She leaned back in her chair, stifling a bored yawn.

Sasuke looked a little surprised. "It's obvious tools. That was the whole point of the lesson today."

Ino looked past him to see Sakura stiffly sitting in her chair. Little eavesdropper, Ino thought and leaned into Sasuke so they were close together.

"Let's turn this in." She smiled quickly jotting down her answer under his, finishing by writing her name next to his on the work sheet. "Iruka-sensei said that once we're done we can leave for the day." She pulled on his arm to make him get up from his seat. He gave her a testy look, but didn't make an effort to be free of her. She gave Irkua-sensei the paper and looked over her shoulder at Sakura, flashing the bristling girl a victorious smile before leaving the class room, still holding Sasuke's arm.

Once outside, out of Sakura's line of sight, she let go. "Do you want to do something?" She offered.

"Why would I want to hang out with you?" He shot at her. Ino eyed him, again wondering what was so damn appealing about him. Sure he was cute, but with a cold personality like his, looks could only go so far. And that was saying a lot considering Ino was superficial when it came to pretty things. In truth, she resented him for taking away her best friend.

"I just asked to be nice." She moodily shot back, knowing that if she thought too much about it, she would likely smack him or worse, break down in tears. They wordlessly parted ways.

She and Sasuke weren't the first ones done. A couple of teams finished before them and were playing on the training grounds by the gymnasium.

Shikamaru and Choji were propped against a bench with Shikamaru reclined on the seat watching the sky and Choji munching on some chips watching dancing butterflies flitter across the rich emerald grass.

"Hey!" She greeted them, leaning over Shikamaru with a grin. "How come you're still here? Dodging chores again?"

He opened his eyes and squinted at her. "Yes. Finally finished?"

"Yeah. Do you guys want to do something? I'm so bored!" Shikamaru gave the faintest smile at her whine.

"Let's go eat!" Choji declared and stood up, brushing the dirt from his shorts.

Ino groaned. "But we just finished with lunch!"

"Two hours ago!"

"Choji there are other things to do besides going to eat all the time." Ino reprimanded him.

"Ah don't start arguing." Shikamaru sat up. "We'll stop at the dango shop on our way to wherever Ino wants to go."

"The river! It's such a nice day and we haven't gone swimming in a long time." She beamed.

"Oh the river! Can I come?" The three turned to see Naruto careen toward them.

Ino eyes him warily. "I guess so." She never really hung out with him before. Naruto was always loud and brash, but she had to admit his pranks were priceless. "Just don't get on my nerves or I'll smack you." She hit him on the shoulder to make her point. Naruto just grinned and jumped in the air in excitement.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Meet us by the gate in fifteen minutes. I have to get my swim suit. Shikamaru, you go with Choji to get his snack."

"Whatever." He answered and the boys left before her. She was just about to leave for home when she saw Hinata slowly walking to the gate.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino waved to the young girl. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Hinata shrugged. "Go home. Class is over."

"That's so boring! Come on." She pulled Hinata's hand startling the little bunny-girl.

"W-where are we going?"

"To the river to swim." Ino chirped merrily.

"B-but m-my father—"

"Doesn't know that Iruka-sensei let us go home early. You can come and swim and then get back home on time."

"B-but I don't have a swim suit." Hinata was tugging her hand out of Ino's but she tightened her hold.

"You can borrow one of mine. Quit making excuses, I don't want to be the only girl going to the river with the boys."

If it was possible the pale girl paled even more. "B-boys? W-who is going to be there?"

Ino held up her other hand, counting off the names with her slender fingers."Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto." She heard Hinata suck in her breath.

"N-Naruto is going to b-be there?"

Ino raised an interesting brow at the reaction to Naruto's name. "Yeah. Look there's my house." She said and pulled her along.

The whole river outing picked up a few more people. Shino Kiba and his puppy Akamaru joined. The quiet boy, Shino, didn't get wet but Ino suspected that Kiba made him come and he didn't have the right clothes. Over all it had been a fun day. Hinata even stayed longer with them despite fearing she might get into trouble with her father for not coming directly home after school ended. The group ended the day by stopping a little dinner shack to catch a meal. To be honest being with these people was a lot more fun and fulfilling than being with her other friends. Still, it would have been even better if Sakura…no, Ino stomped on that thought.

"Man it's getting late. My sister is probably going to bitch about my curfew." Kiba picked up little Akamaru and placed him in his jacket.

"Yeah, we better head off." Shikamaru nudged Choji, who was picking at the crumbs on his dish.

"Would you mind if I walk with you?" Shino asked them quietly.

"Come on." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and the three left right after Kiba.

Ino stopped Hinata from gathering the plates in a pile. "They have busboys for that." She scolded. Naruto seemed a little depressed and Ino leaned over the table to flick his goggles.

"What's up with you?" She frowned.

He shifted his eyes to the side. "My place is so boring. Why does everyone have to go home so early?"

Ino looked at the clock. "Early? It's almost even-thirty!"

He looked up at it as well and sighed. "I guess it's late. I was just having too much fun. I just don't want today to end." He pouted with a strange strain in his voice and in his big blue eyes.

Ino frowned again and she and Hinata exchanged looks. "T-there is a-always tomorrow. W-we can all hang out again." Hinata was blushed darkly when Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah. At lunch we'll sit together." Ino declared firmly.

He eagerly leaned forward. "Really?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Of course dummy. We're all friends.

Naruto's eyes grew big and Ino wondered if he was alright. Naruto was strange, she wondered what Hinata saw in him. They were complete opposites, loud and quiet, brash and thoughtful…

"Alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow then!"

The two girls left right after Naruto, walking in pregnant silence down the dark streets of a sleeping village. Ino was picking through her thoughts, something that Hinata instantly noticed.

"What's wrong?" Ino found that she had stopped in the middle of the street. Ino gave her a sideways look, contemplating everything that was going though her mind before she answered.

"Why do you like Naruto?"

The dark haired girl paled and took a step away. "W-What? H-how d-did you know?"

Ino felt like Hinata was going to bolt like a scared little doe so she quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her along, continuing their conversation. "I like watching people and I noticed that you like watching him a lot. Why do you like him?"

At first, Ino didn't think Hinata would answer so when the girl finally sighed, Ino's ears perked to the soft, hesitant voice.

"I like him because no matter what happens, or what people say, he never loses hope. He always has a smile, even when he's greeted with nothing but glares of contempt. He has dreams and works hard to meet them." She declared proudly with her light eyes sparkling in a way Ino had never seen before.

"Wait." Ino frowned. "When you said that he smiles even when he's greeted with glares…"

"You never noticed how most of the villagers treat him?" Hinata stopped them with a defensive air about her.

Ino shook her head, thinking back to all the times she even _noticed_ Naruto. But she never really paid any attention to him. She never _really_ talked to him until they joined Iruka-sensei's class. Just how long has Hinata had a thing for the hyper-active blonde? When was the special moment that Naruto found a place in Hinata's heart?

"I guess I never noticed." Ino heard the apologetic tone in her own voice. In truth she was kinda sorry. Naruto seemed like a nice guy despite his crazy shenanigans. She could see why some might not like him considering his pranks and such but…that couldn't cause so much disdain among the village. She would have to pay more attention from now on to see what Hinata was talking about.

"Okay then why do you think Sakura likes Sasuke? I mean he's never gave her any indication that he knows she's alive and girls flock to him like he prince charming." Ino pouted darkly. "He's a big loner, I mean I get why he is the way he is. Losing your whole clan in one night must have been excruciating but always living in the past's shadow isn't healthy. How long will it take him to get over it?" Ino abruptly stopped, a sudden ache in her heart when she imagined losing her father. She instantly regretted what she said. "Never mind." She said quickly. "I don't know what I'm talking about. He has his reasons I guess." She was sullen; wishing she never even approached the subject. "Must be his wounded soul that attracts their maternal instincts or something."

Hinata sighed. "Yes, I think girls like him because they think that can change him and save him from his loneliness."

"Well they're going about it the wrong way. Besides you can't change anyone who doesn't want to change." She yawned and rubbed her grainy eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino, but aren't you like…president of his fan club?" Hinata asked innocently.

Ino blinked before she exploded into laughter. "I guess I am!" She managed to settle down and yawned again. "It was never my plan to be the president. The girls think I like him so they follow my lead to be included."

"Y-you don't like him?" Hinata was uncharacteristically incredulous.

"Well—"

"Then why do you pretend like you do?" Hinata interrupted but then blushed and put an ashamed hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"I have my reasons." Ino murmured. She wasn't about to spill her secrets and was relieved that the girl didn't press her.

It was a little past midnight when Ino finally settled into her bed. I was dead quiet in her house. Her dad had been gone for a week on a mission and she was left alone. In truth she didn't mind being alone. She liked the peace quietness brought to her. She tried not to think that it was _too_ quiet this time. Fridays Sakura would always come to spend the night…but that was over now. Bitter, hurt tears stung her eyes…and she fell into a fitful sleep…

XOXO

AN:So I uploaded the short chapter 1 on accident. Originally I was going to have this chapter be two chapters but the longer version seems better...


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter 2::

Over the next few weeks Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Naruto always hung out and on occasions, even Shino joined the group. School weather allowed them lazy training or let them go out on the town. Graduation was only months away and they knew that soon their childhood would be over once they were separated into teams and became officially ninjas of Leaf Village.

It wasn't that depressing but it made them nervous. When they did train it was because they wanted to be prepared for the final. The only one who had trouble was Naruto. No matter how much they tried to help him they could never get through to him. And like Ino promised herself, she paid more attention to Naruto and the village. She witnessed firsthand what Hinata talked about when she, Hinata and Naruto went to stock up on small weapons at a shop Ino always went to.

"Why aren't you coming in?" Ino asked him when he lingered outside by a street lamp.

"I'll wait. I have extra at my apartment so you two just go." He kicked the lamp nervously.

Ino was skeptical. She saw the rusted old weapon he usually brought with him. More than once the other students made fun of him for them.

"Come in or I'll punch you." She threatened in annoyance. His eyes widened now knowing full (like Shikamaru and Choji knew) that she would make good on her threat if he didn't jump at her demand. He grimly followed them in with hunched shoulders and shifty eyes.

The little shop was run by a lady who sometimes used to babysit her when she was younger. "Ino!" The old, muscular lady came from around the corner. She noticed Hinata and gave her a polite nod but she her shrewd grey eyes landed on Naruto sulking by the door and she gave a chilling smile. "I see you brought guests."

Ino tensed, suddenly disliking the lady and her cold eyes as they skewered the blonde boy. Her hackles rose in defense of her friend. "You know we should get going." Ino gathered Hinata and Naruto, herding them out to the door.

"But you just got here!" The lady protested. Ino ignored her and they left the shop. Once outside Ino's eyes could zone onto all the dirty glares or mean snickers tossed in their direction. It was all around them, suffocating her. Why? What did he do?

"Naruto let's go to the place where you get your weapons." Ino jerked her eyes from the glares to the blonde.

"Are you sure? It's not nice like this place." He warily looked at her.

"Just take us." She snapped. She and Hinata followed close behind him as he escorted them to an old, dilapidated part of the village. Ino never knew such poverty existed in Leaf Village. The buildings from the main village slowly faded into weathered shacks and the neatly paved roads crumbled into old brick walkways.

"What is this place?" She carefully weaved her way through the smelly trash cans and unknown piles that lined the walk ways.

"It's called Old Leaf. It was the first part of the Leaf Village ever created but as the population began to increase they expanded the village. They concentrated on upkeep of the new additions and left this place to wither away." Hinata explained a bit sadly.

"Yeah most of the people here are really old, but they are really nice and they like making me tons of food!" Naruto exclaimed happily with a silly grin.

"You eat more than just ramen?" Ino teased. He laughed and shrugged.

"Sometimes. Look there it is just up ahead." He pointed and began quickening his pace.

The shop was indeed as pathetic as Ino suspected. It smelled like sour, stale mold and the weapons were the poorest quality she had ever seen. They were ancient! The ink on the explosive notes were faded like they had been sun bleached and the clothing selection was far outdated. Camping gear was virtually nonexistent and the dried food supply was probably expired.

"Naruto! So wonderful for you to come and visit me!" An old prehistoric looking man hobbled in with the support of a cane. He had a long tangled beard and thick glasses. His robes were a well worn faded green color. Owlish eyes blinked in surprise at her and Hinata.

"Hello." Hinata bowed respectively and Ino followed suit.

"Naruto you have such lovely friends. Which one is your girlfriend?" The old man nudged Naruto in the side with a thin boney finger. Naruto blushed just as dark as Hinata.

"Girlfriend?" Naruto bellowed in embarrassment. "They're just friends Himo!"

Himo chuckled and hobbled to a cheap looking straw chair to rest. "That's too bad. Both of them are pretty cute and from well-to-do families." His wise eyes crinkled into a friendly smile. "I knew both of your grandparents back in the day. Ah it seems so long ago but my memories are as fresh as when they were made. But enough talking about the past. Have you come to get some tools?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Do you have any?"

Himo shrugged. "Not much to choose from but you can take a look." He pointed to the display bin with his cane. They all went to check on the merchandise.

"These look used." Ino picked up a broken kunai and then dropped it back in with a frown.

"Yeah. Some of the kids from the village bring all the weapons they find to him for some pocket change." Naruto seemed embarrassed because he didn't make eye contact when he spoke.

"Hey old man, why don't you have current supplies?" Ino turned to Himo who looked like he was taking one of those old people naps.

He snorted awake and rubbed his knee. "I can't travel as much as I like to the suppliers."

"Don't you have couriers?" She asked with a frown and a hand to her hip.

The old man gave a wheezy sigh. "I used to but the wars took them away."

Ino's gaze swept the shop in contempt. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some bills, she hesitated for just a second before plopping them on the counter next to the old man.

"This should be more than enough to get what I want. Hire new couriers and have them collect everything on the list I will give you. You're still a papered business right?" He nodded in surprise at her sudden briskness. "So you can get supplies at warehouse prices?"

"But—"

"Just do as I ask. Remember the most important ethic of business." She interrupted.

He raised his brows, wrinkling his already winkled forehead. "Which is?"

Ino smirked. "Cater to the customer."

"Ino that's a lot of money!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well yeah I have expensive tastes." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "I'll come by with my list tomorrow. Come on guys."

XOXO

The final days to graduation seemed to come upon Ino so suddenly. Long days of test after tests made her weary and nervous. She spent most of her days studying and sleeping when she could all the while working in the flower shop for some cash. After dropping two months of savings at that store in Old Leaf, she found herself trying to earn it all back. Her dad never gave her any kind of money that she didn't work for. He only bought her things that she needed or begged for but mostly she liked getting things herself.

After the passing the final, Ino was secretly pleased that Sakura did as well as she did. Even if they were at odds with one another, she enjoyed it when Sakura blossomed more and more. She knew it was due in part to her efforts of teaching Sakura confidence and the pleasure of success.

When it certain loud mouth, brash blonde's turn to demonstrate his jutsus on front of the class Ino instantly became nervous for him. Naruto passed all of the other tests with no problem but one test in particular had her biting (not really…who would ruin a perfectly good manicure?) her nails. When he was called forward most of the class snickered at the dead last, a nickname that Ino had sometimes called him before she got to know him. Ino saw the silent cheer in Hinata's eyes and the intense gaze of Shikamaru's. Still, she couldn't quench the tight ball of dread in her stomach. Shadow clones were the hardest thing in the world to him. Ino didn't know why. In one of their training sessions when they were practicing that particular jutsu, Hinata had said that Naruto had a lot of chakra, more that she had ever seen in one person. Why he couldn't make a simple shadow clone was beyond her.

His first try was a failure, leaving a pale lifeless copy of himself slumped on the ground like a rag doll. The kids snickered and Ino sent them a glare, quickly silencing the mean uproar. A few more tries resulted in the same way and Iruka-sensei regrettably told Naruto that he would have to fail him. Again.

Ino wanted to hang her head just like him but she didn't. She didn't think any kind of words could comfort him so she kept her lips shut. Hinata just continued to stare at him and Ino knew she was probably thinking the same thing.

Their parents waited for them in the auditorium as the graduates were marched proudly in. Ino was happy for herself, proud of her high marks (number one kunoichi in class! Take that Sakura!) but she couldn't help but to look at the closing door at Naruto, sitting in a tree swing alone. Hinata stood beside her and followed her sympathetic gaze.

"Stop." They both turned to Shikamaru. "We'll go see him afterwards. He wants to be alone for now." He sighed.

"But—" Hinata began but Ino put a hand on the shorter girls shoulders. She knew Shikamaru was right. Naruto didn't need their belittling sympathy right now.

The ceremony seemed really long with the teachers and Hokage giving them pep talks and congratulating them. She and Sasuke were called to the front for special recognition and were given a polished gift box filled with ninja weapons for being the top male and female student. She took the opportunity to exploit her success to Sakura by grabbing him and kissing his cheek with a flirty wink when their picture was taken for the newspaper. The girls gasped and Ino soaked in all the heated glares and disgruntled whispers thrown her way at her little action. She especially love the way Sakura's cheeks flamed in outrage and jealously and she let triumph flash in her gaze when their eyes met.

Sasuke tried to jerk himself out of her hold but she leaned in close to his ear. "Just stand there and look cool, poster boy. Everyone is watching you." She murmured softly making his struggle useless. His image was important to him, she knew it well. She finally let go after the lights of flashing cameras died down and they both made their way back to their empty seats. When the whole ceremony was over her dad came rushing to her with a glowing face. He hugged her and then picked her up and swung her around.

"I'm bursting with pride baby girl! Congratulations! Let's look at you! A new genin!"

"Ino beamed and tried to cover her blush. Somehow only her dad could make her blush so vividly. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Tonight I'll take you anywhere you want to go. How 'bout it kiddo? Care to spend a little time with your old man?"

Ino nodded with a smile. "Of course! But you know I'll have to get a new outfit to celebrate my great accomplishment." Mischief danced in her eyes and her dad chuckled.

"I'm such a sucker for your big baby blues."

Ino smirked. "I know."

They left the gym when the graduation celebration had ended. Naruto was still out there talking with Mizuki-sensei.

_"The monster didn't make it huh?"_

_"It's a good thing he didn't become a ninja…"_

_"Failed again? What a surprise."_

Ino heard the whispers all around her and she flinched inward every time another person muttered a scathing comment. "Dad? What did Naruto do?" She felt her dad stiffen and she looked up at him to find out why.

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound casual but Ino detected the strain.

"Why do the villagers say such mean things? I know he's loud and pulls his stupid childish pranks but he's a nice guy." She insisted with a defiant glare at no one in particular.

"Are you friend with him?" Her dad raised a brow.

"Yes." Ino instantly said and captured her dad's gaze with a pondering look. "You're not one of them are you?" She coolly asked.

He was taken back. "I have nothing against the boy. Calm down honey."

"Then what about the others?" She demanded. "Why don't they like him?"

Her father sighed heavily. "Their reasons are stupid. Ignorance can justify fear. Fear breeds hatred."

"Fear of what?" Ino softly inquired.

He moved his eyes away and stared blankly to the side. "I can't tell you."

Ino blinked, his words lost on her for a second. "What?!" She finally exploded.

He held up his hands in defense, smiling in an apologetic goofy kind of way. "I can't tell you but if you really want to know I can give you one little clue."

Ino folded her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance. "A clue? You want me to play detective?"

His eyes lost some twinkle and Ino immediately lost her rude posture. "Do you want to know or not?" Ino gave him a contrite smile and nodded once. "October 10th."

Okay now she was frustrated. "That's all? A stupid date?"

"Ino! That date isn't stupid. I'm surprised you don't know it. Didn't you just graduate at the top of your class?" He was being coy. Ino softened her glare but didn't let it completely fade from her expression. "History is always important." He teased and turned to Naruto who was now talking with Shino and Choji. "His history is important and I'm glad he's your friend."

Ino frowned. She never heard her father use that tone before and it piped her interest. "It's not just me." She murmured.

"I'm glad." Was all her father said. "He may be sad right now but in a few weeks the academy will have a class extension so he'll have another chance at graduating. You should tell him that tonight."

Ino knew what her dad was getting at."But what about our plans?"

"We can do it tomorrow. Have fun with your friends but be home at a reasonable time." He began to walk away. "I'll know too because I'm home for two whole days!" He called out halfway to the academy gates.

XOXO

Ino told Shikamaru and Choji what her dad said when they were seated in an empty class room waiting for their new sensei.

"That is when the Fox Demon attacked the village and the 4th Hokage dies destroying it." Choji supplied for them. He had a freaky photographic memory and often placed on the top ten whenever the class took tests. History was his strength and memory retention was his specialty.

"I wonder what is so significant besides the obvious sacrifice and deaths." Ino murmured with a contemplative finger to her lips.

"Whatever it is we have to be careful that we keep our…investigation a secret. Your father said he can't tell us so I'm assuming the other adults can't say anything about it either." Shikamaru said.

"It has to be something big if the older villagers can't say anything about it." She looked expectantly at Shikamaru.

He just shrugged and slouched into a nearby chair with a long yawn. "I'll try to figure it out but if no one talks and I can't find anything then you have to let this drop."

"Yeah no matter what, Naruto is Naruto and I've accepted him as such." Choji gave his teammates a stern look.

"I know that!" Ino snapped defensively and put her trademark bossy hand on her hip. She had grown up with Shikamaru and Choji since she was in diapers so her look didn't faze them as much, but it was enough for them to shut up.

Their new Sensei came in the room. He was tall with dark hair and a beard. He wore a rather casual outfit with a sash on his waist that read "Fire" and a faded jonin vest.

"Hello I'm Asuma." He then reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Ino's eyes grew wide when he tried to light one.

"Wait! This is a school room! You can't just light up in here. Personally I don't want to be in such a small area to inhale that smoke!" She heatedly protested.

Asuma-sensei's hand paused with his lighter flickering inches from his cigarette. He passively eyed her before snapping the lighter lid closed.

"Alright then let's go outside." He opened the door and motioned them outside. He led them to training field ten. It didn't take long for him to finally light his beloved ciggy and take a long drag.

"So…" He purposely blew his smoke into the wind which in turn blew into their faces. They all coughed and Ino's eyes burned. Ah just great, now she was going to have to wash her hair at least five times to get rid of the bitter smell. She made a mental note to buy extra body spray as well.

XOXO

It surprised her and thrilled her that through some miracle Naruto became a genin, proudly trading in his goggles for a ninja headband. When she asked how, he gave some elusive answer and showed her at least twelve perfect clones. Not just normal non-thinking clones but the rare free thinking clones. She cheered for him and then asked what team he had been placed on.

"Team seven with bastard Sasuke and Sakura."

Ino stiffened in acute disappointment. So Sakura nabbed that coveted place. She must be on cloud nine.

"Sakura huh?"

"Yeah but she's always like _'Sasuke is so cool'_, _'Sasuke is the best'_, _'Sasuke, Sasuke!'_" He said in a hilarious high pitched voice, batting his eyes lashes and prancing in place. Ino giggled. "I don't think she knows I'm even on her team. Kakashi-sensei made us do this stupid bell test but all Sakura did was follow the loser around the training field like a little lost puppy."

"Well that's how girls act when they have a crush on someone." She said, trying to keep her tone light.

"Well I don't see you acting like a lame love sick dog. How will she ever notice me when she's always hooked on the stupid Uchiha?"

"You like Sakura?" Ino was astounded by the revelation.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Well—"

"Why? Why do you like her?" Ino demanded, not sure why she was so upset.

"Well she's smart and really pretty."

Ino huffed in disdain. "That's all?"

Naruto was confused. "Yeah. Should there be more?"

Ino gritted her teeth before answering. "Naruto when you like someone you should like them because you have things in common and you like spending time with them. If all you see is a pretty face that that's all you will ever see. Those feeling you have for the person are just…well they're not real and you're wasting your time on them." She reasoned, pulling back her temper.

"Well what about all the girls who like Sasuke?"

"What about them? Does he give them the time of day? Does he give _Sakura_ the time of day?"

"No, he tells her she's annoying and you know what? When she tries to ask him out she does get a little annoying." He sounded thoughtful.

"You think Sakura is annoying when she gets all girly on him but are you any different to her when you constantly ask her out?" Ino didn't know if he _constantly_ asked Sakura but Ino knew him well enough to know that when he set his eyes on something, he would go and get it with everything he had. The guy was pretty persistent.

Naruto's mouth fell open. "But what about you? You like Sasuke too! Does that mean you're calling yourself annoying?"

Ino sighed. "I only hang around him to make her jealous." She admitted.

His mouth dropped open again in astonishment. "What? Why? Aren't you guys friends?"

Ino scowled. "We _were_ friends but she dropped me when she thought I was going after Sasuke. Well I'll show her what true rivalry is!" She openly fumed, hating the bitterness she still felt over their broken friendship.

"You don't like him?" Naruto's eyes were wide. Ino mentally cursed herself for saying too much. She tried to play it off, smiling and tapping his chin with a curled finger to make him close his mouth.

"That kinda just came out." She flushed. "Can we keep this conversation just between us?" She batted her eyes cutely.

Naruto blinked once. "Sure." He said in an unsure tone. "So you're really not friends with her anymore?" He looked sad.

Ino shifted her eyes away, not too sure how to answer. "I don't know."

Naruto didn't say anything, probably thinking that girl problems were too troublesome from the look on his face. Ino felt a little bad about the sudden depressing atmosphere.

"Come on let's get a snack." She tugged on the arm of his orange jacket with a cheerful smile.

"Didn't you say that you were on a diet?" He gave a little grin back, grateful for the change in mood.

"I'll skip dinner." Ino shrugged.

"Why do you need to go on a diet anyways? You're as skinny as a stick. It's not very attractive to be a walking skeleton."

Ino gave him a side glare. "How do you know what's attractive or not?" She hotly demanded.

"I've seen magazines. All the girls that guys oogle have curves." He made an invisible hourglass figure with his hands and turned to her. "You're like this." His hands shot straight down making Ino look down at her body and flush.

"We'll I'm only thirteen! It takes time to grow curves! Puberty has its own agenda!" She defended.

"Not that long! There are plenty on girls who are that same age as you and they have curves!" Naruto said loudly. "Besides, why do you need to diet? You're a ninja so you get lots of exercise. All the food you eat just burns away. Hey, don't look at me like that! I paid attention in nutrition class!"

"It's just shocking that's all." Ino muttered.

"Anyways. What I said is true. My sexy jutsu has taken more that Iruka-sensei down and that's because I got the measurements down."

Ino remembered his sexy jutsu well and she had to concede to that point. "Alright I get what you're saying and I'll think about it."

When they stopped at the frozen yogurt shop Ino decided that she would get the original strawberry instead of the bland sugar-free vanilla she always got. She found it pretty disturbing that Naruto's point of view was pretty accurate and logical…the boy was surprising in many ways and Ino smiled as she listed to him tell her about their missions.

Evening was creeping in and the two parted ways after he caught sight of Iruka-sensei heading into the ramen shop.

"Moocher." Ino murmured fondly after the blond. She went to the far side of the village where buildings disappeared behind the massive trees and relaxed on a thick supporting branch on her favorite tree. The tall tree let her see beyond the village walls to the sprawling meadow of summer flowers. With a sigh, Ino rolled to her belly and laid her head on her arms. The warm summer breeze blanked her and she fell asleep, unaware of the late summer showers making their way to the village.

A loud crack of lightning jarred her awake and she quickly sat up, straddling the branch like she was on an overweight horse. Warm water seeped through the tree's canopy and she yawned and slipped to the ground with a graceful flip. Well it wasn't a graceful landing because her sandal slipped on the wet, mushy grass and she fell on her knees, on a damn rock! Ino moaned in pain and anger, gently removing the sharp object and tossing it aside. She stood, wincing at the discomfort.

"Uh! Stupid storm!" She shouted up at the sky which retorted with another loud crack. "Yeah same to you!" She yelled and began walking back to the village. When she was half way there she knew she wouldn't be able to make it. The hard drops pelted the ground like hail and she couldn't see three feet in front of her. The lightning was striking close by and she while she longed for clean dry clothes and her warm comfy sofa, she didn't long to be barbecued.

She managed to get some relief under a hanging cliff in the back of the Hokage Mountain. Uhh so close to home! She thought flinching as a loud crack of lightning lit the sky. There was really nothing she could do so she tended to her bleeding knee by washing the blood off in the rain water and using some of her ninja bandages she used to cover her stomach. She untied her headband from around her waist and placed it near her on a rock.

"It's not too bad." She said to herself after inspecting her little wound.

"What happened?" Ino gasped in terror and bolted from her spot, pressing herself against the wall as she threw her kunai blindly toward the person. Her heart skipped a beat, hammering so hard she could feel it in her throat. In the dark shadows of the overhang, she saw his pale face illuminate when the lightning flashed again and she swallowed her fear and gave into a shaky sigh of relief.

"Sasuke." She breathed and then took another kunai from her pouch and threw it at him in anger. He dropped his shoulder and moved his face, catching the flying projectile between his two fingers. "How long were you there? You could have said you were here! Damn it I—"

"Was scared?" He taunted and bent over to pick up the first kunai she threw.

Ino glared and snatched her weapons from him when he offered them back to her. "Was surprised." She corrected.

"Of course." He mused and settled in the place she was sitting in before. Ino eyed him warily before sliding down the wall and sitting back down. She shivered and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you cold?" He asked without even turning in her direction.

"Just a little." She said and brought her knees to her chin, huddling to the wall. In truth she was beginning to freeze her ass off. The wet winds blew in the little shelter and made her wet clothes get even colder, though her hair was beginning to dry.

"Here." Ino looked up to see him offering his dark blue shirt to her. He had on a white undershirt. Ino took the dry shirt from him, not too sure what to think.

"Thank you." She said and pulled it over her head. It was big enough to cover her bare skin, even when she pulled her knees to her chin again, it draped over them and the dry fabric warmed her.

"You're not cold?" She asked.

"It's a summer storm. The warm rain and air feels nice." He said and looked at her. Ino gave him a little smile and then looked at the dark night.

"How long do you think it will last? It's been almost an hour."

He shrugged and followed her gaze. "I don't know. Another couple of minutes, another hour, you can never tell with storms like these."

Huh, great Ino thought and sighed softly. All they could do was wait it out. Luckily they didn't have to wait long. After another twenty minutes, the rain let up enough for them to make it back to the village. Once they reached the main streets they wordlessly parted ways. When she got home, and went to shower she realized that she had never given back his shirt and that she left her headband at that overhang. But the rain had once again resumed full force and she was unwilling to go out there again.

Ino gathered her wet clothes and Sasuke's shirt and threw them in the wash as soon as she dressed. She left them in the washer and left to bed, unable to shake the chills that had started back in the cave. She groaned and pulled the covers to her eyes.

"Dumb storm, you had to get me sick didn't you?"

XOXO

AN: If you read the first chapter when I first posted this story then you should go back a reread it because I added another part to because it cut off. My bad. But if you do (reread it), this chapter might make better sense. Review! Kisses _::MUH::_


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter 3::

Naruto groaned in mild discomfort, shifting his weight on his crossed ankles and rolling his shoulders. He opened one eye and saw Kakashi-sensei lazily sprawled on his belly, totally engrossed with his new book. He wasn't even paying attention to them! They had been meditating for three whole hours! Enough was enough.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei asked, glancing up from his book with a bored look on his face. He must have felt my intense killer intent, Naruto thought with a little smug smile.

"This training sucks! When are we going to get to the physical stuff?" He demanded, unfolding his legs and stretching them out in front of him. He heard Sakura sigh loudly. She was diligent throughout the whole thing, sitting between Naruto and Sasuke to keep them from harming each other after the two ignited an insult duel as soon as they laid eyes on one another.

"For once I agree with Naruto. I think I've reached my inner peace long ago." She said. Naruto shot her a grateful grin and then gave an expectant look at Kakashi.

"If this is all we're going to do then can I go home early?" He pleaded.

Sakura snorted softly. "Have some kind of hot date or something?" She teased and Naruto blushed shaking his head vehemently in protest.

"No! I want to stop by and check on Ino." He stood and stretched his tense muscles, breathing in the nice air.

"Ino? Why do you need to check on her?" Sakura slowly climbed to her feet. Even though she asked the question lightly, Naruto could tell she wanted to hear more. It was a real shame that the two were at odds with one another. It was strange knowing that two of the most inseparable girls in the entire academy could break away from one another so easily. Over a small matter like Sasuke he thought, giving the brooding boy a secret glare of dislike. The ass.

"She's sick and her dad isn't around to take care of her. She says it's just a little cold, but she's been sleeping for two days. So can I?" He was annoyed that Kakashi kept his nose in his book the whole time he spoke.

"It's fine with me. Run two laps around the field for me then you may go." He fluttered a dismissing hand, not once raising his eye from the white pages. Naruto grinned and created a clone.

"You heard the man." He waved the pouting clone off. "Gotta go!" And he began to leave with a laugh when Sakura stopped him.

"Wait Naruto. She likes beef stew. Just make sure that it had a lot of vegetables in it or she'll complain that red meat is unhealthy and she won't eat a lot of it." She looked like she wanted to say more but she just gave a little smile and left, trying to catch up with Sasuke who was already half way around the field.

Even though they were mad at one another, Naruto was glad that Sakura told him that. Now he knew that they were still friends even if the two girls disagreed on that fact.

He knew just the place to get the stew and headed to Old Leaf. An old woman who told him that she used to cook for the last Feudal Lord had him wait for a few minutes while she prepared it, but once it was done, he immediately headed to Ino's house. Once there he spotted someone rather surprisingly waiting by the front door of the flower shop. Naruto frowned at the cool figure, wondering what the heck he was doing here.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha looked up in surprise. He had a small brown paper bag in his hands and he held it to Naruto, looking away as he did.

"It's an herbal remedy that my mom used to give me when I was unwell. It doesn't taste all that good so mix it in with whatever food she's going to eat to mask the flavor." Naruto took it from him, exactly unsure of what to think. Sasuke began walking away, but he turned back for a second. "And tell her to give me back my shirt." And then busy pedestrians swallowed him up, leaving Naruto staring blankly at the spot he was last in.

His shirt? Why would Ino have his shirt? Did she steal it? He ignored the flower worker who greeted him with the usual cold smile when he entered and proceeded up the stairs, through the white door. He had come to this place plenty of times before, but when he entered it was unnaturally quiet. Inoichi would usually be there, parked on the clean sage green sofa watching some soap-opera or game show, or if he was gone, Ino usually had music on. He came to her bedroom door and knocked twice before entering. His eyes riveted to the queen size bed, where the blonde slept.

"Hey wake up." He said loudly, placing the covered bowl and brown bag on her night stand, cluttered with used tissues and various glasses of unfinished water.

"Mmmm." She moaned in response. Naruto grinned and hovered above her, playfully pulling her cream colored pillow comforter off of her face.

"Come on Ino, you know the routine. Did you even take your medicine yet?" He managed to free her face of the blanket.

"Man you guys. Choji came and woke me up at five thirty this morning, and then Hinata made me eat when he left. Stupid Kiba came in this afternoon and Akamaru jumped on me, making my head throb even more and now you? Jeeze people I'm not going to die! I just want to sleep!" She whined, pulling the blankets back over her face. Naruto sighed.

"Then I guess I'll eat the beef stew I brought you." He said, opening the top of the canister and letting the smell waif though the room. He heard Ino's stomach rumbled and she immediately sat up.

"Beef stew?" She looked at the tantalizing meal he held in his hand.

"Yup with lots of vegetables." He grinned at her when she licked her dry, pale lips. "Healthy and nutritious. You sure you want me to leave?"

"Naruto, you would starve a sick beautiful young girl?" Ino whined.

He laughed. "I'll make you a bowl. Wait here." He took the paper bag and large bowl of soup with him into the kitchen. He prepared a bowl for her, sprinkling in the herbs Sasuke gave him and mixing it into the thick broth. He poured her a fresh glass of water as well and took them both to her. She looked a bit better, though still pale with dark circles under her eyes and chapped lips.

"Bring it here." He sat the water down on what little space she had left on her night stand, then gave her the warm bowl.

"Shikamaru didn't come?" He asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

Ino rolled her eyes and ate a hearty spoonful of soup before she answered. "Yeah he came and fell asleep next to me on my bed. Lazy bum." She scowled, absently rubbing her leg. "He kicks in his sleep."

Naruto grinned, imagining Shikamaru sprawled on Ino's bed, snoring away. "Has your fever gone down? You look a little better." He resisted the urge to touch her forehead.

"It has. Jeeze all this mothering from you guys might spoil me. Next time I'm dying from cramps and going psycho because of me insatiable sweet tooth I'll call you so you can get me some aspirin and chocolate." She murmured, grinning at his blush.

"That's so gross Ino! I don't want to hear about your girly problems! I won't do it!"

She laughed and then yawned. "Calm down. Is there any more soup?" She held out her bowl with a raised eyebrow.

XOXO

Naruto stuck around until she told him that she had to shower. When she was getting dressed, she noticed that her head was much clearer and that her body didn't ache as much. Who ever made that soup did a good job. It was sweet of Naruto to get her some and she did appreciate the visits from her friends.

By next morning she was all better and she decided to buy little gifts for them. Hinata got some nice hair pieces, Choji received a coupon to his favorite barbecue place, Shikamaru was rewarded with homemade mkaral soup (not made by her of course) because it was his favorite, Kiba was given some organic doggie treats because he spoiled Akamaru and Naruto…Naruto was going to get a brand new set of ninja tools for bringing her the awesome soup.

"Hey old man! Did you get my stuff yet?" She entered the shop in Old Leaf, smiling at the new jingling bell that marked her entrance. There was some scrapping of a cane on the surprisingly clean floor.

"Miss Yamanaka. I was wondering when you would be coming." Old man Himo came around the corner and it took some restraint on her part not to stare. The old man looked way better then when he first met him. His once long straggly beard was trimmed close to his face and his robes were new. His forehead was still pretty wrinkly, but the rest of his face was smooth. The shop looked like it had improved as well though she it didn't show on the outside.

"I know I gave you a small fortune to do my bidding, but how the hell did you get so much stuff in such a short time?" She dropped her shopping bag beside her feet and turned around in a full circle to see it all. New shelves replaced the dingy ones and piles of new clothing and shoes were stocked. The stuff in the shelves was standard stuff, but the clothing on the new shiny racks was a sight to behold. Ino gasped and ran to them.

"Where did you get these? I have to pre-order this kind of silk!" She ran her hands over the wolf grey rain cape, savoring the delicate in stitch that looked like shuriken stars.

"I have a friend who does specialized textiles and she sent me her old bolts of fabric and threw in some new stuff just because she hadn't heard from me in so long." He grinned. "I think she still has a thing for me. I was quite handsome in my younger days and made all the girls flutter by just looking at them."

Ino laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh I bet. I can fashion so many different outfits with every single one of these!" Ino pulled out a bolt of lilac chiffon with greedy eyes and hands.

"There is a woman just down the road who can tailor anything you like." Old man Himo smiled and Ino found himself smiling back. "Come in the back. I have what you ordered."

Ino was reluctant to leave such wonderful material, but she managed to pull herself away and follow him in the back. The boxed goods sat on a plastic break table and she pulled the top open and found that she got exactly what she wanted. A book of every kind of note ever invented, some special purple dyed smoke bombs and shiny, new kunai and shuriken lay in a velvet lined box.

"Do you know your chakra element yet?" Himo asked.

Ino nodded. "My dad tested me when I first entered the academy. It's Earth."

"Ahh I should have known." He gently picked up one of the two kunai from the box and held it up for her to see. I looked like a regular weapon, but the laced leather handle was an unusual crisscross design. The bottom hilt was stamped with a special looking star symbol.

"This weapon can be manipulated by your chakra into you elemental strength." He explained, turning it and letting the light flash on the blades.

"Really?" She asked, studying it with an untrained eye. It didn't look any different that a regular kunai.

He nodded. "Watch." He held up the kunai and pushed some chakra into it, making it glow with a blue halo. The hard metal shimmered and then she saw it turn to water except it still looked like a kunai. He threw it at the wall. It made a loud clanking splash, seeping through the wall as if it was nothing but a sheet of paper. Ino heard the weapon hit the floor on the other side.

"See the wet mark on the wall where it passed though?" He pointed to the wall and Ino nodded. "Imagine it as a gaping hole through an enemy body."

"What? Water could do that?" Ino stared at the wall in disbelief.

"I made water take on the sharp attribute of the kunai but the weapon is like a medium. Whatever you want your element to do, it will carry that will in the kunai. It takes some concentration."

"So you made sharp water?" Ino frowned.

"Yes. You have earth element so push some of it into this one and see what it can do." Ino took the last kunai from the box and used both hands to push some chakra into it.

_Earth is the soil our flowers grow in. It's hard like stone and soft like mud. It can become light like dust and heavy like a mountain. It holds water, giving life to trees and flowers. How will you use it Ino? What can you do with it?_ Her dad's soft coaching voice echoed in her head.

The kunai glowed blue and then turned a slight tinge of green around the edges. Small thorns popped out on the blades and she threw it at a standing lamp where it landed on the floor, millimeters from the base. As soon as it hit, it exploded into various arms of thin, thorny vines, covering the lamp in four seconds flat. She still felt the thin chakra cord that connected the kunai to her chakra. She closed her hand, imagining that she was crushing an egg in her clutches and the vines contracted around the lamp, snapping it into three parts.

She gasped in excitement and the vines retracted back into the kunai. The lamp fell to the floor in a twist of broken metal.

"That was amazing! You actually made plant life! Did you know you could do that? Combining earth and water elements are extremely difficult. It takes years and years to master one element enough to combine it with another." He looked like a little, wrinkled boy, with big owl eyes blinking in astonishment.

"Getting into people's mind isn't Yamanaka family's only secret jutsus." She unwound the bandages around her waist and let the old man take a peek at the earth summon character on her pelvis bone. He lifted his brow in surprise.

"Yes, yes, I remember your grandma having such a tattoo." He eyed her. "But your dad never showed any kind of plant jutsus. Why do you?"

Ino sighed. "My dad thinks it's too girly. He's the first boy born in Yamanaka clan. Everyone else had been women."

"Oh you're right." He wheezed, settling himself into a nearby box. "It's amazing. Plant jutsus and mind reading?"

"Yeah. I get even more awesome." Ino grinned and picked up the kunai. "Where did you get this? How come none of the other stores carry cool weapons like this?"

"It's a prototype. Once all the research it done on them, they'll hit the market in the next two years or so. You're lucky."

"You sure have great hook-ups old man." Ino grinned and pulled some money from her small weapons pouch. "Besides picking up my awesome weapons, I came to get Naruto something."

The old man's eyes crinkled. "He'll be a little insulted if he knew you were buying things for him. He used to getting things on his own."

Ino nodded in agreement. "I know but this time it's a thank you gift. I think the only kinds of gifts he would ever accept would be thank you gifts and birthday gifts."

"Yeah. He'll be turning thirteen soon enough." He said wistfully.

"Really? I didn't know. What does he usually do for his birthday?" She put one hand on her hip, twirling her new kunai on her finger. This pose would look cool, she thought.

The man sighed heavily. "We usually have a small get together here in Old Leaf the day before or after."

She stopped and frowned in confusion. "Why not on the day?"

Ino noticed him hesitate and she wondered why. "It's the same day as the Fox Festival and the villagers aren't too nice to him." He said quietly, with sadness and empathy clearly written in his withered face.

Ino felt the burn of anger once more. What was with them? Then she felt another piece of the Naruto puzzle fall into place. Naruto's birthday was on the same day as the defeat of the nine tails. Her dad's little clue made a lot more sense now. The new revelation was interesting. She had to tell Shikamaru this news.

"I'll help out with his party this year and bring a few friends to help too." Ino gathered her box and gathered her other shopping bags after she bought Naruto's present. "I'll be back for that fabric and the name of that tailor you mentioned next time I visit. See you old man!"

XOXO

Naruto grinned at his gift, stroking the shiny new metal of his new kunai and shuriken stars. He never wanted to take them out of their box. He wanted to keep them new and pretty like this forever. He had gotten presents from others in the past, but this was the first time he ever got a present from a friend his own age. He didn't know so much happiness existed from such a small show of appreciation.

"Gah, I'm didn't act like your mommy Ino!" Kiba closed his thank you card. Naruto grinned and opened his card, loving it as much as his new weapons.

"They all say the same thing. I didn't play favorites," Ino rolled her eyes. She was putting little glittery berets in Hinata's hair while everyone opened their gifts.

"You didn't make this right? I won't eat it if you did." Shikamaru opened the top of his styrofoam container with a wary eye.

Ino looked slightly insulted. "Me cook? Do you really have to ask me Shika?" Shikamaru grunted, and closed it with a satisfied look on his face replacing the neatly tied red bow.

"Akamaru loves these biscuits." Kiba held one out to the little puppy who snatched it and withdrew back into Kiba's jacket.

"Don't feed them all to him in one night. He might not eat dinner." Ino warned.

"I know, I know." Kiba waved her off.

Choji sat with a happy smile, clutching his note to his chest with his coupon peeking out.

"There. You look nice. Right guys?" Ino asked, finishing with Hinata's hair.

There were disinterested mumbles of agreement from the other guys and Ino gave them a moody glare, turning to him for a different response. "Right Naruto?"

He gave a quick glance at Hinata's hair and nodded. "Looks nice." He agreed. Hinata became red and quickly looked down. Naruto frowned, but shrugged it off. Hinata was always red when he saw her.

"Okay kids, me Shika and Choji have to get going. I want to look for my headband again before we have to meet with Asuma-sensei. I'll see you later?"

"If you would like." Hinata said.

"Yeah, we'll be at the smoothie shack. I'll try to get Shino to come." Kiba and Hinata left together and Naruto left to his place to put away his gift. He looked at his thank you card and frowned. He knew he should give something to Sakura and Sasuke for their help in curing Ino, but he didn't know what. He opened his gift box and withdrew the shiniest, best kunai of all. He stuffed it in his pocket and went to look for Sakura first.

"Hey Sakura!" He greeted her at her front door. She lived on the better part of town, next to the hospital.

"If you're here to ask me on a date again I'll punch you." She threatened, folding her arms in front of her as she leaned in the doorway.

"Nah, I just wanted to give you this." He held up the kunai with a friendly grin. "Ino gave me a box set of small weapons as a thank you gift for bringing her soup but since it was your idea I though you should have this. See, she even had it inscribed. _'Thank you! Lots of pretty hugs and beautiful kisses—Ino.'_" He read out loud to her. Actually this was the only weapon with the inscription on it. The rest didn't have one. Sakura looked shocked and sad at the same time.

"Oh." Was all she said when he handed it to her.

"See you tomorrow Sakura. Bye!" He left her standing in the door way, staring at the kunai. He didn't see the tears fall from her eyes as she stroked the blade with her fingers.

He found Sasuke sitting by the lake, next to their training grounds. He was alone, legs stretched out in front of him just looking into the calm waters. Naruto stealthily tried to approach him, wanting to scare him but like always, the loser knew it was him.

"What do you want idiot? I don't feel like talking to anyone."

Naruto scowled. "What's new? I don't feel like talking to you either."

Sasuke looked up. "Then why are you here?" He asked in a dead monotone.

Naruto hesitated before withdrawing the note and giving it to him. "It's not from me and it's not a love letter some girl asked me to give you so you better not throw it away." He warned, not too sure if he should give it to him now. But he held it out and Sasuke took it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Whatever. I'll look at it later. Is that all?"

"Yeah." Naruto huffed and left the brooding Uchiha to his past demons.

XOXO

Asuma-sensei was a laid back teacher that always managed to get laid back missions. Ino knew that genin were at the bottom of the ninja totem pole but there had to be more than stupid chores and delivery boy missions. She was a person who grew restless rather easily and vented her anger and frustration on anyone who annoyed her so Shikamaru and Choji learned fast how to gage her moods and when to stay away from her when that happened. It wasn't as if she was asking for super duper hard mission, but her skills were going to waste here!

As soon as she entered the training field, she threw one of her new, special kunai at a far away target, hitting the bull's eye instantly. She growled out loud in frustration and fisted her hand very hard, making the target suck in the earth element of her kunai. It crumbled like a dried mud house. She huffed lightly, a little dizzy from using so much chakra. The release made her feel a little better.

"How did you do that?" Ino gasped and spun around with three shuriken between her fingers. It was someone she was rather surprised to see.

"Oh it's you." She replaced her small weapons back in her pouch. "How did you ever shake Sakura?"

He slowly entered her training area. "It was hard to do." He admitted. "But answer my question."

Ino walked to the splintered target, kicking pieces away to retrieve her weapon. "If that's all you wanted to know then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. It's my little secret."

He glowered for a moment but Ino just smiled and swung it around her thumb. It was awkward when it was just the two of the, Ino noticed. There was nothing really to talk about and she didn't have to keep up her ruse with Sakura absent.

"Your element is earth." He stated after a short quiet period.

"Yeah." Ino eyed his clan symbol and then brightened. "Hey Sasuke, how long has it been since you did some elemental training?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "A while."

Ino sighed. He was so difficult to talk to when all he said was little word phrases and gave vast expressions of annoyance. "Do you want to practice with me?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just something to do. It's mostly for my benefit. Feel like helping me out?" She knew that would most likely scare him away.

"I suppose so." Ino's breath whooshed from her lungs in surprise and she quickly hid her big disbelieving eyes. She must have been hearing things but when he waited for an answer she understood that he was for real.

XOXO

She looked surprised even though she hid it quickly. Besides, if he stuck around then maybe he could get a glimpse of that kunai that decimated a target.

Practicing elemental jutsus was like riding a bike. One never forgot and after a few tries, it was easy again. From the way she practice her hand seals, he knew she wasn't as experiences as he was. He didn't know anything about Earth jutsus, but her slow hand seals were something he could fix.

He showed her step by step how to sign them in fast accuracy. Luckily she had pretty good chakra control like Sakura so when she managed to do a ninjutsu they were always a success.

He never practiced with anyone except when he was with his team. Sasuke would never tell them but he didn't mind working with his team at all. Kakashi was a genius from a famous clan so he was an acceptable teacher. Sakura was really annoying but he could appreciate her absolute chakra control. Naruto was an all around screw up but he had determination. The idiot would never rival him but it was amusing that the blonde tried so hard.

As they moved to simple taijutsu, Sasuke was a little surprised that three hours into the training she was…well…normal.

When Kakashi made him and Sakura spar it was like hitting a blow up dummy. She didn't even try; squealing like one hit from her could kill him or something. So he usually sparred with Naruto. The guy had amazing stamina and a lot of energy. It was the only thing Sasuke would secretly complement him on.

Ino held no reservations like Sakura. She moved pretty well but never took any offensive. "Why are you only defending?" He growled at her in mild annoyance.

"Asuma-sensei always tells us to get a good reading on our opponent to see what their fighting style is."

"Really?" He raised a haughty brow thinking that he needed to retain some of that info. "Well are you done _reading_ me?" Ino didn't flinch at his mocking tone like Sakura did. She simply shifted her body into ready position.

He charged fast at her, mostly to make a point that his style couldn't be analyzed, but she countered his hits easily like she had been expecting them. She caught his outstretched arm with both hands, using his momentum to throw him over her head as she squatted. He sailed though the air and recovered, flipping, landing then spinning to retaliate. She blocked, ducked and then rolled away as he brought his foot down where her body had been. She still defended a lot, but when he decided to let up and allow her to be offensive she managed to land some blows on his person. The spar went on like that until the sun dipped below the horizon. Ino was the one to give up first.

She dropped to her knees, panting hard. "I'm done." She declared and lifted her blue eyes to his. He was a bit tired as well, though he knew it didn't show. His muscles were warm and tingled with the workout and his shirt was damp with sweat.

"Already?" He asked.

Ino gave him a tired smile. "I'm not used to training like this. My team is used for gathering information and serving as back up. Yours is used to man the front lines and take enemies down by force so of course you have a lot more endurance than I do."

"You seem to know everyone's place." He commented and offered his hand. Ino blinked in astonishment at the gesture and Sasuke was beginning to regret that he even offered a helping hand. He hoped she didn't get any ideas about him. As soon as she was back on her feet he quickly let go. They walked back to the village streets in silence.

"I'm going this way." Ino said and parted ways. "Have a nice night." She gave a little wave. He didn't know why he watched her, but for some reason his eyes blankly followed her figure as she joined Shikamaru and Kiba at a smoothie shop.

"Sasuke! Do you want—?"

"No." He said before Sakura finished. She just materialized out of nowhere. If only she used that skill on their missions more often.

He avoided peoples' looks as he walked home, shoving his pockets in his shorts. His fingers brushed a thick folded card and Sasuke withdrew it, turning it around to see THANK YOU printed on the front with flowy purple letters. Naruto had given it to him earlier. He had forgotten about it. He flipped it open with his thumb.

_To all my mommies who helped me through my cold. Thank you for the company, soup and medicine. I won't ever forget. –Ino_

The corners of his mouth lifted and he re-read it a couple more times before putting it back in his pocket. It had been a long time since anyone ever thanked him and damn it…he was kinda glad that it had been from Ino. Weird, annoying Ino who was just using him to make Sakura jealous. How come he wasn't bothered by it? How come he was almost smiling? Ino…she was becoming a pleasant pain in the ass…


	4. Chapter 4

::Chapter 4::

When missions were selected there was always the danger variable. People who submitted requests weren't always truthful and forth coming with all the details. The highly trained mission clerk's ranking was subjective, though for the most part he usually got it right.

Asuma knew this very well. When he was a genin all those many years ago, his team was put on a mission that could have been disastrous. Luckily for him, his sensei got them though it but the event left lasting scars, lasting memories on how things should be. His rebellion was an act of pure defiance that stemmed from that particular mission. But in the end, his choice shaped who he was today, made him a better ninja and made him more aware of the plights of others.

That's why when he asked the Hokage for a Grey Mission, he got one, no questions asked. His team stood behind him as the Hokage gave them the run down.

"There's been some problems in an urban village close to the Capitol. Families are going missing. The police there have already discovered four of them." The elder leader said seriously, sliding the scroll across his desk to Asuma.

"Dead?" Ino asked sadly.

He gave a nod. "The parents were dead but the children have yet to be recovered. The police have found where they have been taken buts it's very hard for them to infiltrate and they are afraid that if they try, the children might be harmed. No one knows why only the children are taken, or what the enemy has planned for them. That is another part of your mission."

His team exchanged looks and Asuma took the mission scroll outline. "No problem. Right guys?"

"Right!" There was no hesitation in their answer which secretly pleased him. When they began to leave the office the Hokage halted him. Asuma motioned the kids to go on without him.

"This is the only time I'm going to ask." The Hokage let a puff of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Asuma was slightly tempted to light a cigarette of his own but knew it would be disrespectful.

"Ask."

"Are you sure about this Grey Mission?"

"I am sure. They're ready." He immediately responded. The Hokage stared at him for a while before sighing and leaning back in his chair.

"You're the third one to request a Grey Mission. Kakashi left on one three days ago and Kureni's team is leaving this afternoon." He sounded a bit unsure. It was interesting. Three genin teams getting Grey Missions so soon after the kids graduated told him that the younger generation would be more skilled than his. He was glad his confidence in his team was mirrored in Kakashi and Kureni's teams.

XOXO

Ino was excited about the mission. They would finally move away from them close home missions and get to explore the land. The village they were going to was urban! She would have to ask Asuma if they could catch a movie and do some sightseeing after the mission.

The night before her team left, Ino made sure she prepared her bag carefully, unpacking and repacking several times. She made a quick stop at old man Himo's shop to gather a few extra things. He happily showed her his newly acquired weapons; slender swords, nun chucks, throwing knives and a strange looking morning star. Ino frowned, finding that weapon a bit out of place and wondered who the hell would want to wield such a big heavy thing. Then one particular weapon made her eyes widen.

"A scythe?" She took it off the wall and the heavy curved blade hit the floor.

"Careful." Old man Himo cautioned and helped her put it back on the display pegs. "Your skinny little arms will snap if you pick it up again." He chuckled at her little playful scowl.

"But it looks sooo cool! I've never seen anyone around Leaf use a scythe before."

"And you want to be the first?" Himo mused. Ino trailed her finger down the carved iron wood handle.

"I don't think I would be the first to use one." She grinned. "But I would look so cool wielding one like this." She removed her eyes from the shiny crescent blade.

Himo held out his hand to stop her from saying anything. "I know I know. You love acting on your whims don't you?"

"Well—"

He chuckled at her sheepish expression. "This one is too heavy for you but I can have my blacksmith friend craft one for you." He paused. "Though it will be pretty expensive in the end, even if I manage to bargain with him."

Ino waved him off. "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow. Just tell him of my interest and see if you can haggle a bit more." She picked up her leather bag that Himo put her recently bought weapons in.

"I'll do my best." He stroked his short beard with twinkling mahogany eyes. "You kids have such specific tastes. The Hyuga girl you brought ordered some expensive fabric and special ordered light kunai pouches and shoes. Just between the two of you, my family has been able to splurge on some little life pleasures and I've been able to reconnect with some old friends."

Ino lifted an interested brow. "Hinata is one of your new customers? That's great! You know what, I'll tell a select few of my friends about this place." She beamed. "It will be so cool."

Himo smiled. "I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"Who's asking?" Ino interrupted him. "Sometimes I feel guilty that I get such great supplies and my friends are left with the average stuff." She clenched her fist. "Supporting the shops that make Naruto an outcast. It won't happen anymore. I feel like destroying each and every one of them, making them go bankrupt and become outcast themselves." She could do it too, her family name carried more weight than they knew, and so did Hinata's.

Himo gave a little smile and patted her on the shoulder. "You're very protective over your friends aren't you? Naruto is lucky to have people like you and Hinata in his life now. He's been alone for such a long time with just us feeble old people to watch over him."

"Don't belittle your impact." Ino snapped, growing uncomfortable with the moment. She shifted her eyes away from the fond smile. "I better get going. Bye old man."

XOXO

The journey to the sprawling city was a grueling one. Ino never traveled so long or so fast in such a short time. The trip to Flare Valley usually took six to eight days by normal transportation but with the chakra fueled marathon Asuma took them on, it took three days. Three arduous days Ino thought with a grimace.

Shikamaru looked as depleted as she felt and Choji, Ino looked at him, he held up pretty well considering he was never very strong in physical endurance. Asuma only had to carry him a fourth of the way.

"Looks like we made it in time." Asuma let Choji climb off his back before taking out a cigarette. "A day early. I'm pleased."

Ino was glad the journey was finally over. She felt like a sleep-deprived walking zombie. She suspected that if she even closed her eyes longer that two seconds she would drop into unconsciousness and nothing or no one would be able to wake her.

"What are we going to do now?" Shikamaru inquired, leaning against a tree, his deductive eyes sweeping the little patch of road that led to the gates of Flare Valley.

"We'll rest and then meet with the police in the morning."

Sleep…Ino thought numbly, greedily. On a bed not a hard mat, in a room not a thin tent, with a pillow not her lumpy bag pack, under soft blankets…

"Alright! Let's go!" She grabbed both Choji and Shikamaru by the arm and pulled them along with her. She ignored their groans of protest and insistently tugged them along.

The first thing she did was get her things ready for a long overdue bath, not one of those quick sponge ones she took when they happened to stumble across a small body of water. The inn was pretty modest, but well to do enough to have their own public bath.

The bath was empty once she left back to her room that she shared with Choji and Shikamaru. She tiptoed her way through the boys' carelessly tossed bags to her own bed close to the window. Asuma was in his own room so Ino didn't know if he was asleep or not. Despite her weariness, Ino was excited about the morning and she had that pleasant thought in her mind as she fell asleep.

XOXO

Asuma stood before his team, taking a slow drag of his cigarette. He was a bit worried. The weather looked like it would be a problem. Late summer showers were moving across the valley. He always disliked rain for some reason. It was foreboding to him.

"So this is how it's going to go. The police have informed me that they think the children are being held in two different houses so we'll be heading west from here. Make sure your head piece is on the frequency two. Ino, report to me every twelve minutes, Choji every thirteen and Shikamaru, every fourteen. Got it?"

"Sensei—"

"I know Shikamaru. If we get caught in the storm it will be easier to move undetected but harder for us to operate. We'll just have to see what we can do."

"How many children are we talking about?" Ino asked, slipping on her headphones and clicking the radio on.

Asuma sighed and threw his cigarette bud on the floor, crushing it under his toe. "Fourteen children have been up ducted but I don't know how many will be at the house." He waited for more questions but they didn't ask. "Let's go."

Ino had done mock infiltration like this in the academy but the real thing was a lot different. Her nerves were frying and she worried about making a mistake so she stuck to Asuma's protocol very closely, reporting every twelve minutes exactly. By late afternoon they began to move in when they deducted there was no spies in the area.

She spotted the target house in the distance. They halted and circled like vultures in the trees. Ino was the first to see the kidnappers.

"Two in my view." She whispered in her mouthpiece.

"One in my view." It was Choji.

"Two doors in my view. I counted four visible windows, two in the east, one on the west and one in the back. There are lawn lights but I don't know if they work." Shikamaru's steady voice calmed her a little.

"Move twenty meters back and meet me at six degrees south." Asuma directed them.

Ino gave one last look at the house before making her way to the rendezvous. She dropped from the trees with acquired grace and dropped her heavy bag off of her shoulders with a moan, shaking her arms and rotating her shoulders. She dug into her bag and took a quick sip of water while she waited for Asuma to join them. Once he did, he explained the next steps.

By nightfall they were back in their original positions. The threatening clouds that worried Asuma earlier were thinning and the moon's light hazily lit the starry sky. The house was quiet and dark. Shikamaru and Asuma went down and took to two patrolling men out and then signaled to her and Choji to join them.

The back door was unlocked and quietly opened despite its withered appearance. The four man squad slid into the dark shadows of the low lit room, Asuma in the lead. He told them to hang back until he returned and proceeded down a long dark hallway that seemed to swallow him up. Three nerve wracking minutes later they saw the faint wave of his hand and they went forward.

"Search these rooms." He quietly ordered, opening the door closest to him. "Be careful and check for traps."

She didn't think the house would have been so big, but part of it was underground. _Strange_. She and Shikamaru made their way down the dark green metal stairs that led them into the belly of the earth. It smelled like fresh dirt and stale smoke. The metal stairs lead into soft, wooden stairs. Asuma followed close behind, Choji trailing. It forked into two paths, Ino and Shikamaru took the left, Asuma and Choji took the right.

Down the hallway, sounds were muffled so they kept vigilant. Ino shuddered a few times when she spotted a rat or two run across their path. Lamps were strung on wires, hanging down the top of the doors and across the walls.

"It's like a mole hole or a snake hole." Shikamaru muttered to her Ino nodded in agreement. Carefully they peeked into whatever door they came to, but each time the rooms were empty.

Ino's nerves jumped and she found herself huddling close to Shikamaru. The air was wet and the clay from the floor stuck to her toes. Then, she felt something and gasped. Shikamaru put a hand over her mouth without turning around. It was such a dark chakra signature, one she never felt in her life.

"No! Don't do this! Please!" A tearful voice of a frightened woman reached her ears. "Take me! Not her! Not my baby!"

Shikamaru and Ino ducked behind a curved corner, pressing themselves tightly against the wall.

"Shut up! I'm giving you a chance to live! Leave now!" A loud booming feminine voice snapped.

"My daughter is a good girl! She's all I have!"

"Karin! Why is she still alive?" There was a new male voice.

The earlier voice was silent; they could only hear the heavy breathing of the frightened woman. Shikamaru grabbed her arm when Ino tried to peek around the corner. The blonde scolded herself for letting her curiosity rule her movements.

"Karin I asked you a question?" There was no response. "A soft heart only brings you pain in the end. If you want to succeed in this life, in this line of work you must harden your heart." The male voice declared. Both the woman and the girl Karin gasped.

"Start hardening you heart right now. Kill her and I won't let our Lord know of this betrayal of trust."

"I-I—"

"Can't." The man said bluntly, his voice oozing with disappointment. "I'll show you how easy it is." Ino heard a strangled cry before something soft and heavy hit the floor. "Come with me. We have to go to town." It was said with such nonchalance that Ino felt her heart sink to her toes. Ice cold fear seeped its way through her who body, making her tremble. Her breaths became irregular and if it wasn't for Shikamaru holding her against the wall she was sure she would have fallen to the floor.

A tall lanky young man with grey hair tied in a ponytail and glassed passed them and a younger girl about the same age as her followed with her head bowed in compliance. The girl paused for just a second, before continuing.

They waited until their footsteps faded away before moving. In the sickly yellow lamp light, Ino saw an older woman on the floor with a spreading aura of blood. Her eyes were glassy and wide, a look of pain forever etched in her face. Ino swallowed hard and tore her eyes from the dead mother, following Shikamaru to a lone iron door at the end of the hallway.

The first thing that hit her once Shikamaru opened the door was the smell. She reared her head back in vile disgust, holding her arm to her nose. Beyond the filth, sweat and blood were rows and rows of empty prison cells. She and Shikamaru parted ways but kept a close eye on one another through the bars as they investigated.

Ino tried to keep her mind straight, but her eyes kept on wandering behind her to the dead woman. She absently ran her fingers across the rough, dirty bars, trying to gain some courage to look away. Her eyes gradually roamed from the open door, back to the empty cells. Rusted chains lay empty and dented. There was some torn blue and white fabric scattered like they had been ripped off by insane fingers. Both she and Shikamaru ended up at the end of the square room where a bright lime green light illuminated little abandoned lab.

"No one's here." Shikamaru's voice gave her a start. She credited the eerie environment to her jumpiness.

"Come back to the Y-entrance." Asuma's voice cracked over the wireless communication. They slipped back into the hallway and quickly made their way to where Asuma and Choji waited for them.

"No one was on our end. They must have moved them. The only thing we found was the adults." Asuma said.

"Stacked in a pile like a bunch of logs. I never saw anything like it before." Choji was visibly shaken.

"The other house isn't very far away. Let's go." The team left the sad desolate place. Ino could only wonder what had gone on there. It made her worry even more for the children.

The second house was much bigger than the previous. Asuma left Ino with Choji as he and Shikamaru left to bring back one of the guards stationed at the back entrance. When they returned a short while later they had a squirming bundled of pissed off ninja. His headband flashed in the moonlight and his blood shot eyes skewered her party with anger and insult. She briefly studied him, noticing the single music note imprinted on his headband. She looked to Asuma who gave her a little nod and then turned to Shikamaru who posited himself behind her. She shook her hands and then formed a seal peering though her touching fingers and left her body.

Every mind was different and she could tell whose mind was more complex and whose mind was a mere simpleton. This man's mind was fairly easy to venture into. She pushed back the man's consciousness, invaded his secret thoughts though he tried to resist. She heard Asuma's voice tell her to begin. Her chakra spiked and then rushed into his memories like a broken dam.

"There are seven guards. Two in the back, three in the front and then rest inside."

"Any important people we need to watch for?"

Ino couldn't find a name, but his face briefly flashed before her. "The leader has a special power, though he isn't sure what it is, but the main boss is gone. He doesn't know much Sensei, but the leader has an affinity to lightning and Earth. Maybe chunnin skills." She winced, feeling her chakra growing low. A headache began to form, but Asuma said she could stop. The ninja was unconscious when she left his body and the group left him there, easily slipping into the boundaries and taking out the patrolling men.

The house was well lighted inside. Low burning lamps glowed against what little furniture dotted, what Ino assumed, the living room. The kitchen was a mess, littered with take-out or easy to cook snacks like ramen and jerky. They kept their footsteps light, knowing that there was two more men, plus the Leader in the vicinity. They all heard the low murmuring somewhere in the back.

"What is with them? Why won't they answer us?" A short skinny guy complained to a taller more muscular man walking next to him.

"Let's go and see."

Asuma and Choji left from their hiding place and tackled the unsuspecting men to the ground. Shikamaru calmly joined them, handing over some binding ropes.

"Dai!" The shorter one bellowed out before Asuma knocked him out.

"Damn it. So much for a silent entry. Choji you stay here and guard them with Ino. Come on Shikamaru!" Asuma left the room with Shikamaru trailing close behind.

Ino anxiously waited for them, giving the tied up men a wary look before she turned her attention to Choji who looked as nervous as she did. She didn't like being left alone without Asuma. She feared for her and Choji both. It seemed like it took hours for them to return, though in reality only a few minutes had passed. But when they did return, they didn't look like anything had happened, but Asuma looked worried.

"What happened? Did you find the children or the leader guy?" Ino demanded, hearing the waver in her voice.

"No, but I found you." A slithery voice made her skin crawl and the hair on the back of her neck stand on ends. The whole party whirled to the sound and saw a man's head quickly emerging from the floor. Asuma jerked both her and Choji back forcefully, making her stumble against the wall.

"Go and look for the kids but be careful." Asuma barked at them. Ino tried not to be terrified of the prospect and she hesitated, watching Asuma and the other ninja begin the fight with wide eyes and a pounding heart. She didn't want to leave his side, not just because she was scared, but she had a bad feeling that if they left their sensei something bad was going to happen to him.

It didn't take long for her fears to come to fruition when she felt the most malevolent, coldest chakra signature ever. The ninja Asuma was fighting glowed an ominous blackish-purple color. There was a black mark on his bare shoulder in a strange circular pattern. It glowed red and then spread like mold across his face and down his body, twisting and changing his features into some kind of ghoulish monster. His skin became sickly grey and his eyes glowed an unnatural yellow. Ino didn't know she was trembling so badly until she grasped at her kunai pouch and the weapon she grabbed fell from her fingers. Raw, dark chakra whipped wildly in the room and the ninja knocked Asuma back with a huge spiked claw-like hand far enough that he had enough room to untie the two men on the floor.

"Useless idiots being taken by children." He hissed.

"We have to deal with them and let Asuma-sensei deal with the monster." Ino spoke up, in awe that she actually found her voice. Exactly how they were going to do it was beyond her at the moment. The main goal for her was to stay alive and to keep her team alive. At first she wasn't sure what to do. She was stuck in the middle. Choji and Shikamaru had each paired off with the underlings. Adrenaline was rushing though her veins so freely that all the sounds in the room, the yelling, grunts, snickers, clashing weapons, shuffling feet, ripping fabrics, all this seemed to drown out. She chose to help Shikamaru because Choji looked to be faring much better. Shikamaru wasn't really the type to get physical. The man seemed unsure, even against a genin like them, but her father always told her to never underestimate an enemy.

Shikamaru had somehow cornered the man, throwing shuriken like a fence, herding him to the dark corner by the kitchen area. Black shadows danced from Shikamaru's kneeling figure. It was an easy opening that Ino took. She grabbed that special kunai that was securely strapped to the inside of her headband tied to her waist. She pushed some chakra into it and threw it at the enemy's feet. A few quick hand seals and it exploded into thick thorny vines.

"Choji!" Asuma's alarmed yell snapped her attention to her teammate. Choji had dropped to his knees with a surprised, owlish expression on his face and thick stream of blood dribbled from his hairline, down his flushed face. Just seeing the blood made Ino's heart leap to her throat, panic settled over her like a rock slide. She was the closest one to him, but she wasn't sure if she could make it.

The man raised his hand, gripping a short sword and brought it down swiftly on her teammate. She felt helpless almost and forced herself to move faster to get to him. Her throat hurt because she had screamed his name in terror. She lunged, taking the guy off balance, tripping over Choji and landing hard on top of the guy. He lost his hold on his sword.

"Stupid bitch!" He grabbed both of her arms and pushed her off. Ino quickly scrambled to her feet, and produced a kunai. The man was on his feet, glaring at her with cold dark blue eyes. He picked up his weapon and they clashed together in a blind mess. Her little kunai didn't stand much of a chance against his larger weapon. He knocked it from her hand with his slender weapon and then hit her across the cheek with his other hand and she fell to the ground. Blinking her daze away and swallowing her nausea, Ino closed her eyes to stall her painful tears. Her weapon was close by and she jumped at it, slipping her finger in the hole just as the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. She turned her torso, straining her back and kicked him in the kneecap with her free foot. She heard a crack and he staggered. Ino scooted on her butt to gain some distance away from him and then got to her feet. Then he lunged so fast, Ino didn't have time to get move. His grubby, thickly calloused hand wrapped around her throat and she was thrown against the wall. Her right leg hit an overturned metal fold-up chair and the back of her skull hit the wall with a deep thud.

She still had a grip on her kunai, though her trembling fingers made it hard to keep a secure hold on it and her other hand was on his wrist, trying to pry his hand from her throat. She could still breathe because his palm was loose on her windpipe, but his fingers dug into her tender neck.

"Yeah bitch what are you gonna do now?" He hissed poising his sword at her face, close to her eyes so she could see the little nicks on tempered metal. "I'm going to kill you and then finish off your fat little friend." He snickered. Ino's eyes drifted to an unconscious Choji. The other guy had gotten lose from her vines and Shikamaru was barely able to manage him. Asuma and the leader guy moved outside. She could hear their heated battle beyond the wall.

Ino's panic began filling with rage at his threat and she mustered all her strength to her leg and brought her knee up hard, catching the guy in the groin with a cry of outrage. Blood drained from his sweaty face and he immediately dropped his hand from her throat and dropped his sword to cup himself. The veins in his neck popped out and he turned beet read, spitting saliva. She didn't hesitate on what she did next. Her whole being blanked out as she tightened her grip on her kunai and stabbed him once in the neck. He stumbled, dropping to the ground holding his bleeding wound. His deep breathing sounded wet. He was still alive.

Her mind screamed at her, _kill him kill him Choji and Shikamaru aren't safe yet kill him kill him_. She straddled him and brought the kunai down again and again. The only thing that stopped her from stabbing him again was the kunai coated with blood. It became stuck in his chest and she couldn't retrieve it because it would slip out of her hand. She left him then, grabbing her discarded special kunai from the ground.

"One more time." She didn't even recognize her own voice. She threw it again at the ninja's feet. "Shikamaru!"

He didn't turn fully to her, but he was smart and knew what she wanted with just a single glance over his shoulder. He ducked away. Each seal she formed was made in dark deliberateness. Ino held out her hand. Her chakra rushed from every part of her body, squeezed from her core to her hand. The kunai glowed bright blue, pulsed a couple of times before vines as thick as a tree branches sprouted from it. The thorns glistened yellow, small like the blade of her kunai. The vines slithered over the ninja leaving thick ribbons of torn flesh, moved up his body. It kept moving, its speed varying. Up his hips and waist, his chest, wrapping around his neck like a python snake.

"Ino—" She ignored Shikamaru, her focus solely on her chakra link and her victim.

"You won't touch them." She bitterly whispered and released the rest of her chakra through her link. The thorns fully protruded, skewing him fully through like a kabob. Blood, flesh and organs splayed the room like a rain of gore. It smelled like blood and raw flesh. She lowered her arm, relaxed her fisted hand and dropped to her knees. All the fury and adrenaline that fed her, fled and she was exhausted. Numb even. Her thoughts slowly became less barbaric and more logical. She could feel the blood in her hair, on her clothes. Everything around her looked unreal. Shikamaru keeled beside her in concern.

"Ino—"

"He's dead isn't he?" She hoarsely whispered, turning to him. "I killed him." Tears of horror filled eyes. "I killed both of them didn't I?"

His brown eyes softened and he grabbed her face in both hands to keep her from looking at the bodies. "You did what a ninja was supposed to do."

She searched his eyes, desperately grasping onto that justification and jerkily nodded her head. "Right." She whispered, killing the regret she was beginning to feel. He gave a brief nod and left her there to check on Choji.

"He's alright. Stay here. I'm going to look for the kids." Shikamaru said. Ino didn't move, just continued to stare at her friend, watching his chest move up and down with his breathing, but no really seeing anything.

That's how a battered, but alive Asuma found her. The blonde girl covered in blood, surrounded by gore. He knew what had happened, knew what she had done, though, he paused at the dead man riddled with thick holes and shredded skin, he didn't know how she did it.

"Ino?"

"I did what I had to." She replied mechanically, still blankly staring at Choji.

He sighed and kneeled beside her. Ino…

XOXO

Sasuke hated the hospital. He hated being stuck inside with all the sick people and sick stale scent of medicine and bleach around him. The only people that had come to see him were some stupid girls and his team.

He hit his head against his soft pillow in frustration. His body was still healing, but he was well enough to be out of the hospital. During his stay here he kept on having nightmares about their mission in Wave Country. Naruto's astonished face kept invading his mind.

_Sasuke why…_

_I don't know why I did it. My body moved on its own_

He scowled for a second before relaxing. Well whatever he did, he had finally unlocked his blood limit. He was glad about that. His whole stay in his room wasn't completely useless as he experimented with his eyes.

His door was open, and just outside were two nurses talking quietly to one another. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but a name made him pause.

"When is her father coming home? She needs someone with her as she deals with this process. I heard she hasn't even cried yet."

"Poor girl, but I think she's handling it pretty well. She had some nasty bruises but other than that she was unharmed."

There was a sigh. "It's hard to picture the flower princess, Ino Yamanaka ever killing anyone. She so pretty and girly."

"Kunoichi these days can have it all. Looks, strength, blood lust." The other snorted. "I wonder where she went. Asuma came by looking for her but she had been released."

"I don't know. Damn I need to get back to room 312. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Sasuke sat up and tore the IV from his arm and slipped on his slippers. Damn it. He paused. Why was he leaving? Ino could take care of herself. Killing was just part of the job.

_Go and look._

Sasuke shook his head, pushing back that little voice that prodded him.

_Just to make sure she's alright. She's a fellow classmate_.

He hesitated; glancing out the little square window of his room to make sure no one was coming down the hallway. He pulled on a pale hospital robe and then escaped out of his room, ducking his head and quickly walking to the fire escape stairs. He kept close to the buildings and made sure not to look at anyone. He found that if he even made the slighted eye contact, someone would take that as a cue to try and talk with him and he didn't feel very social today. He snorted, any day. He search for a good two hours before coming to a place outside the village walls. It was a river that was popular with the academy kids. When he was little his mom would take him there to find Itachi.

She was dressed in a shapeless knee-length white dress and she was washing her hands in the water, scrubbing viciously. He saw dark bruises, finger marks on her pale skin. Her hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail and he saw the dark bruises on her neck. He would have left her there seeing for himself that she was alright (overall) if not for him noticing how pink and raw her fingers were getting.

He grabbed her shoulders, making her jump. "Stop."

She stiffened in his hands. "I have to make sure there is no blood under my nails so I can get a manicure." She offered in a fake normal tone that made him warily lift a brow.

"Uh huh." He sat next to her on the wet ground. "Ino—"

"I did what a ninja would do." She blurted out forcefully, insistently. He studied her profile, wondering if she was chanting that answer in her head like a mantra or something.

"I believe you." He told her in a reassuring voice.

"They were bad men who were hurting my friends." There was a waver in her voice.

"Bad men deserve to die."

"Then why am I thinking about them? Why do I want to cry for them?" She yelled, turning to him with tearful, angry eyes. She wiped her tears from her face. "Uhh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" She stood. Sasuke noticed she was barefoot and noticed another bruise on her leg. He stood as well and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry for them. It makes you human right?" He finally said after a little while.

Ino turned to him, her chin wobbling and her blue eyes sparking with tears. A sob escaped her mouth and she latched onto him, holding him tightly around the waist and burying her head in his chest. Sasuke stood there for a shocked second. He looked furtively around to make sure no one was around before tentatively holding her around her shoulders. It was awkward for him to say the least. He never thought in a million years that he would be here, holding a crazy, annoying girl because he wanted to be there for her. Damn Ino for making him do this, for making him feel needed, for showing him weakness. He tightened his arms and lowered his head so that his chin barely touched the top of her head. Damn her…

XOXO

AN: Greetings! Sorry about such a late chapter, but School has been hammering relentlessly at me like you wouldn't believe. Its probably because I'm freaking out about FINALLY graduating this year. So this chapter is a bit longer that the other chapters because its a 'sorry' for being so late. Remember to REVIEW! Love you all lots and lots kisses _::MUH::_


	5. Chapter 5

::Chapter 5::

This is a nice sound, Ino thought sleepily. The sound of a strong steady heartbeat. Was it hers? She rubbed her cheek on the course fabric under her head and blinked open her heavy eyes. She was laying on her side, resting her head on someone like a pillow.

Then his face popped in her head and she looked down at a sleeping Sasuke, quickly getting off of him. She became fully awake when she remembered what had happened earlier. It was close to dark now. The creek was still gurgling nearby, though the sound was being overpowered by the wind that rushed through the trees. She looked down, at her 'pillow' and felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Sasuke was sprawled on his back, with his arms behind his head. She moved carefully away, making sure not to wake him. She wanted to run, run from him, from what had happened a few hours ago. Sobbing like a little child, clinging to him like…a fan girl. Ugh, so pathetic. Yet, despite all those things, she didn't leave. She would wait until he woke up then after that? She sighed and brought her knees to her chin, crossing her ankles. She would see.

She came here to be alone, to get away from her stifling house. When she heard the sound of flowing water, she immediately followed it and then as soon as she saw its banks she kneeled and began washing her hands. Whenever she saw or even heard water now she had the unnatural urge to wash her hands. Water could wash away the memory of sticky blood on her palms and between her fingers. She knew it was all in her head, but it didn't stop her from being so compulsive.

Ino clenched her fists, hating the way new tears were burning her eyes. There was no reason to cry! She told herself harshly. Every ninja has to kill; it was part of the job! They had trained for that day, visited morgues and took class field trips to public executions.

It's different though. She thought sadly, laying her cheek on her knees, staring at the tall grass in the distance, moving as a wave of wind blew across them. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the dull lifeless eye of her victims. She could still feel the rain of flesh fall on her. She spent four hours in the shower, using all of her bath products to get all of it out of her hair. She even burned her clothes. Bile stung her throat and she coughed uncomfortably. She ran a bothered hand down her face with a little moan. Don't think about it.

She jumped when she heard him sigh softly. "What time is it?" His scratchy voice made her shiver. She schooled her features and looked back at him. He slowly sat up. It was the first time she noticed that he was dressed in hospital clothes and slippers. This made her frown. Did he escape and then just happen to find her here?

"Does the hospital know where you are?" She asked, cocking her head slightly to regard him.

He raised a brow and looked at his clothes. "They probably know I'm missing by now." He admitted. They both stood. Ino clasped her hands behind her back. Awkward….

"We should head back then." She managed to say, steadily meeting his gaze. "Separately." She added. Yeah, that way all these annoying little bugs wriggling in my tummy would go away. Not to mention, she wasn't looking her best. She hated to think about that.

"Why?" He asked, utterly surprising her. Why? That was the last thing she expected him to ask. He looked a little offended as well, no, she thought, that was stupid. He wasn't offended.

"Because…" Because I need to get away from you. I need to get away from those probing eyes that were full of concern just a while ago. I'm not starting to like you! I'm not!! "I'm not going to the hospital. And I looked horrible! Why would I want people to see me look like a puffy eyed zombie? Especially being next to you!" She pouted.

He frowned. "Being next to me?" Okay maybe that sentence didn't make much sense. She was not starting to babble, she was not getting nervous! No, not her, not with him.

She fell into her happy, fan-girl mode. "Yeah. You're so pretty! It would make me look even more horrible!" She whined twisting a stand of hair around her finger and giving another cute pout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave her the tiniest of smiles. "Guys don't like to be called pretty." He muttered. Ino grinned and pinched his cheek, which made him promptly brush her hand off in annoyance.

"But you _are_ pretty Sasuke. Look how smooth and pale your skin is. And your hair is so soft and shiny. What kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use?" She demanded. She really did want to know.

"I'm leaving." He said turning and giving her a nonchalant wave goodbye. Yes, when in doubt, be neurotic and unnecessarily bright. It scared him away…this time

As soon as she lost sight of him, she breathed a little better and those annoying bugs crawling in her stomach stopped. Damn it, why did he have to be here when she was at her most vulnerable? Because of that she was being plagued by stomach bugs and nerves. She was never like this before.

"I'm not starting to like him." She told herself a bit weakly. She sighed and looked at the darkening skies. "I'm not starting to like him" She said again, stronger this time. "I'm not starting to like him!" She yelled at a tree. She felt better, more resolved. Still…

"I don't like him." She said softly, her heart thudding hard in her chest when she remembered him holding her as she cried. "Right?"

XOXO

Things for Ino slowly started getting better. She settled back into doing the boring D and C rank missions, now not so whiny about getting harder missions. Not just yet.

It didn't mean once you're a genin you are free from Academy training or influence. The teachers know students well enough to help the team leaders plan training sessions. When you were a teacher, it wasn't all that you were. They looked over everything you did and their word held much sway with the village leaders.

For a ninja, teamwork was always important, especially for young ninja. When you got older, missions usually became solo.

"But that's going to be a while. That is why we have these missions." The Hokage explained, leaning back in his high decorated chair with his hat resting on the corner.

"What kind of missions?" Choji asked. Ino as well as the rest of the recently graduated genin waited for the elderly Hokage to explain.

It was a bit overcrowded in the otherwise huge briefing room as teams stood with team leaders. The Hokage stood from his heavy desk and came around to the front.

"Your teams are always chosen on performance and known history dynamics but there will come times when you have to work with others. These missions are a bit more difficult than the missions you've been given, but they were thoroughly investigated so I hope there will be no casualties." He paused and motioned a mask less ANBU guard forward. Ino saw some of the genins look more interested, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone leaned in expectantly. Ino had to tippy-toe over Shikamaru and another genin to see. It was a plain rice bowl filled to the top with folded strips of paper.

"Everyone line up." The ANBU ordered politely.

One by one people started pulling notes. Ino opened her with a big fat number 4 written on it. She glanced to her side at Shikamaru's whose number was 2 and then at Choji who had a number 5. When everyone had their numbers they were ordered to assemble in their respective groups. She had Kiba and—

"Oh I'm so lucky!" Ino exclaimed out loud, commanding Sakura's (as well as others) attention. She latched onto a familiar arm with a not so friendly grin. "We are going to have so much fun together." Her blue eyes connected with wide jade ones. "Guess we have to work together buddy." She said with a growing smirk. "It going to be so…much…fun." Ino had many forms of punishment rapidly building in her head. Sakura's frightened eyes only fluid her dark mirth.

Choji was in a team with Hinata and some other kid with green hair and Shikamaru was with Naruto and Sasuke. They were given the mission outline. Ino quickly snatched it before Kiba could and read it out loud as soon as they were alone in a far corner. Track and capture a man who robbed a bank in one of Leaf's sister villages.

"Escorting elderly farmers?!" Ino turned to Naruto's outraged voice. "Hey old man, can we pick another? We don't even get to go out of Fire Country! Kid stuff!" He huffed, stomping childishly in front of the Hokage. Ino shook her head. Missions were supposed to be secret and Naruto just blurted it out to everyone in the room. Sasuke didn't look to happy about it and Shikamaru just stuffed his hands in his pocket with a loud sigh.

She expected the Hokage to lecture him or something, but the elderly man just merrily took a puff of his pipe and waved the irritated blonde back. "No."

From the corner of her eye, Ino say Sakura puff with irritation so she stepped forward before the pink haired girl said anything mean to Naruto. "If it's so easy you'll be the first ones back." She called out to him with an encouraging smile, blocking Sakura and giving him a victory V. Naruto brightened at that and eagerly turned back.

"If we're the first ones back do we get a prize?" He asked hopefully with big hard-to-resist blue eyes. Yes, I taught him how to use those just right, Ino thought.

The Hokage chucked fondly. "Maybe." He answered elusively. Naruto was already charging out the door, not even waiting for Shikamaru or Sasuke.

Ino caught Sasuke's eye, aware that Sakura was watching her intently. "Good luck Sasuke!" She crooned and blew him a kiss just to hear Sakura growl like a little kitten. Sasuke just snorted, not really caring and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. She didn't mean for her eyes to linger on his exiting figure and she squished those annoying little worms in her tummy.

"Ino! Sasuke is—"

Ino spun. "Not yours Billboard brow. Get over it!" She snapped back at the fuming girl. Her flush of irritation masked the _real_ reason her cheeks were pink.

"If this is all I'm gonna hear the whole mission, Akamaru and I will kill ourselves." Kiba grumbled.

Ino gave Sakura one last glare before wiping her expression clean and turned around, grinning at Kiba, entertained by his attitude. "Don't be jealous Kiba." She soothed and gave him a quick friendly peck on the cheek. "See, I gave you a good luck kiss too." She chirped pinching his pink cheeks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Let's go." He said gruffly, ignoring Sakura's open mouth and Ino's playful wink.

XOXO

It was a unanimous vote to let Kiba lead for this particular mission. The police had a few articles that the thief left behind. One was a tattered handkerchief that Ino refused to touch so she made Sakura set it on the table of the police station while Kiba and Akamaru sorted through a bag of tools used to drill under the bank.

Ino took the liberty to talk to the guard and a bank manager to try to get any more information. It wasn't very much and she didn't hide her disappointment. Of course the fact that her team was only thirteen and the bank manager and guard were way older served to hamper their investigation.

When they set off outside the village walls it was Kiba who lead the way. The theft happened early in the morning so the scent was easily picked up. From there it was pretty simple.

Not to long into their trek did they stumble onto the hideout. Well, if you could call it one Ino though from her position from the trees. It was an olive green sheet-looking-thing held up by a skinny stick. A little fire flickered far from the tent. The little pudgy thief was snoring loudly in his little hovel, cuddling a fat brown leather bag. It reminded her of the cheap cartoons that she used to watch when she was little. The only thing missing was the black eye mask and the black and white jailbird suite.

"This was pretty easy." Sakura whispered to them. Ino would have agreed if she didn't notice the intricate traps that surrounded the small campsite. Trip wires were weaved in the trees like spider webs. The wind was barely blowing but she could smell some kind of accelerant. To her side, a long boney branch was unusually bare. She shook it and turned to Kiba who perked his ears and nodded telling her that he heard the slight clanking of kunai or shuriken hanging like deadly unseen party props.

"Flying kunai trap." He told them quietly.

"Sakura you go in at the—hey! Sakura!" Ino harshly whispered in shock as the pink haired girl jumped stealthily from their hiding spot, into the center of the rigged campsite.

"Sakura!" Ino hissed in alarm. Sakura looked up, raised a brow as to say, _'what?'_. "Don't move. Look at where you're standing." Sakura's right foot was pressed against a pressure log. Ino didn't know how loud she could whisper without waking the thief. She wished Shikamaru were here. With one glance he could tell them how to disarm the tightly woven trap.

Ino and Kiba circled the spot, taking in how each trap were mingled with one another and what kind of trajectory the weapons would take once it was tripped. They doused the points where they could smell the thick oil (where a fire would have been activated) and smeared dirt over it as well.

It took a long time and Ino knew Sakura was growing tired of staying in one place while she and Kiba worked. One line in particular caught her eye. She followed the wire to where it ended, tied to face down scrolls of some sort. It looked unassuming but on closer inspection, she could see that both looked heavy and their placing was flat against the ground. A place had been cleared out for them.

Ino frowned in contemplation, trying to understand the significance. If the trip wire were to be triggered, then there had to be some kind of barrier surrounding the small tent, protecting the thief. Were the scrolls part of that? They were the only things close to the thief (besides the bag). The fire was made at a distance and even his overnight bag was far from his tent. And the tent, it was an extremely cheap one that didn't cost much money, one that you could easily leave behind if you had too.

"He's very thoughtful." Ino murmured to herself.

She and Kiba met and decided on a part where they thought would be the safest to trip it.

"When I count to three, hit the floor." Kiba told Sakura who gave a nod of understanding.

Ino took her position, kunais fanned out in her hand to deflect a few flying projectiles that would probably skewer Sakura. Her hands were sweaty with nerves. She held her breath, praying that she would get the timing right.

Kiba sliced though the thin wires with one stroke yelling "Duck!"

Ino counted to two before throwing her kunias. They slammed against the shuriken that flew at Sakura's big forehead, perfectly deflecting them just as Sakura ducked to the ground in safety.

All the noise startled the thief. He woke and moved fast for a pudgy midget, grabbing the loot and flipping over the scrolls. The paper smoldered and glowed blue. One was like a chakra geyser, bubbling from the bold black seals on the scrolls. The other scroll sparked to life, sizzling and snapping like a snake. A lightning snake. It was like seven feet tall with yellow slit eyes. The ground vibrated widely under their feet like an old man's snore.

"The chakra scroll is feeding that thing!" Sakura yelled at them, flipping into the trees for safety.

The snake didn't move very far from the scroll, but it wasn't saying much considering how small the camp was.

"Let's just go around it. If it can't move then it's just a distraction." Ino said.

"A cool distraction." Kiba commented receiving an agreeing bark from Akamaru.

The team backed away. Ino looked back at the snake and gasped, almost falling from her branch. The snake grew bigger, sucking the last of the chakra from the scroll before melting into smaller snakes. They fell like skinny maggots, shooting after them with unnatural speed.

"Go!" Sakura screamed at them, grabbing Ino's wrist and yanking her hard to move. The little snake moved just as fast as lighting, slithering over trees like slugs leaving scorched marks on the rough bark. One nipped at her heal, another flew at Kiba, grazing his arm with an angry hiss before evaporating into chakra fog.

The group started throwing weapons at them, while hundreds more slithered ahead of them. The remaining lightning snakes purposely shot pass them and began gathering back into a single snake. It was smaller this time around. It reared its cobra like head and shot sharp spikes of electricity at them. The attack was spread out so everyone was pretty much on their own, dashing, ducking, and flipping away. Ino spun to her right, wincing as one nipped her ribs. She ignored the pain, though it was hard to do. It felt like her whole side was on fire.

"If we separate, it will probably break into little ones again!" Sakura yelled, hitting a missile away from her with a gnarled tree limb she found. Ino listened. Sakura was always a sharp one. She was the second smartest in the class next to Shikamaru (though he was so lazy and always slept in class no one really knew it).

She caught Kiba's eye and nodded to him. He got the picture and left to the west, Sakura left to the east and she, to the south. Sakura was right, she snake melted into little ones again. She only had a few more weapons left so she veered back to the camp to get the discarded ones that fell to the floor. She destroyed a few dozen, but there were still so many that it looked like the forest ground was alive. She looked closer at the snakes and saw that their color, which was one a vivid blue, was beginning to fade. Did they exhaust their chakra? Her eyes wandered to the chakra scroll. The seal in the crisp paper was fading. After a few more were extinguished, the lightning snakes were beginning to fizzle out, each popping into extinction like a cheap firecracker.

Sakura and Kiba joined her back at the camp. "That stupid jutsu just helped the man get an hour head start!" Sakura fumed.

"You can still track him, right Kiba?" Ino asked a little breathlessly.

"He couldn't have gone far. I'll pick his scent back up." He vowed. True to his word, they were back on his trail. By this point, Ino was pretty angry. Her burns stung like a mother and her side ache was getting worse and worse. She was pretty sure she was cut there, though her wound was slow to bleed. It was a good thing she tied her bandages to tight. Still, the more she moved, the more she knew it was likely that it would open more and begin to bleed. Hopefully they take the troublesome thief into custody before it did.

It was quiet, but Sakura spoke because Ino know Sakura hated deafening silences. "You know this guy is really—"

"Prepared." Ino finished.

"He might be a professional. Maybe this job is just one of many he did." Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, but we'll find him." Ino said, clenching her jaw. Three hours later and an unremarkable take down happened. It was true the thief was pretty thoughtful, but it must have been his first robbery in Fire Country or something because they found him cornered by three really fat tree slugs that had attached themselves on him. Everyone in Fire Country knew about tree slugs!

"They like the smell of cheese." Kiba told that man after rescuing him and tying him up. The man made the mistake of trying to catch a quick snack before hitting the road again. Ah, all his masterful planning came crashing around his feet because of cheese. Ino was never going to brag about this mission.

They took their time heading back to the Village and camped overnight in a known camping spot. It was an uncomfortable sleep because of her festering wound, but she didn't want to take off her bandage to look at it because she didn't want it to get infected. The only comfortable position was her sitting up, leaning against her bag. The sooner they get back the sooner she could go to the hospital and rest! Working in pain drained more out of then she thought.

She knew she had to get some sleep. If she was a walking zombie in the morning she would slow down her team. She would be damned if she let Sakura rub that weakness in her face!

"Pride makes me suffer." She murmured with a sigh, leaning her head back and closed her eyes.

The next morning she awoke with a start. She could hear loud arguing outside her tent and she sleepily stumbled to her feet. In the bright morning sunlight, she saw another team.

"Choji?" She called out to her friend who was sitting on a log, munching on a granola bar. He nodded in acknowledgment. Kiba was on the ground, groaning in discomfort as Hinata smeared some kind of cream on his burned arm. It wasn't arguing, it was just Kiba acting like a big baby.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba, b-but this will r-really make you feel better." Hinata soothed him. The green haired guy they were with was helping Sakura pack up her things. Was he flirting with her?

"Great, more guests." Kiba growled. "Did everyone finish their missions at the same time?"

Ino looked around in confusion, but then she heard a familiar laugh and down the well worn path, she saw three guys approaching. Naruto was in the front, his orange outfit glaring at her. He and Shikamaru were talking and Sasuke was listening quietly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura left the green haired kid by her stuff and ran to meet the three boys with a big smile especially for Sasuke.

"Hey! Ino!" Naruto waved at her and picked up his pace. Ino didn't miss the way Sakura's face dropped a little when Naruto called out to her first. Is she beginning to miss Naruto bothering her? For some reason, Ino felt a little smug about it. Serves her right for having such a big head and being so choosy about who she wants hanging around her. Ino felt like taking it all away from her. There was really no end to her bitterness where Sakura is concerned. Pushing everyone away just so she could make sure Sasuke could only see her was petty nonsense.

When he stopped in front of her his eyes widened and he pointed at her. "You're bleeding!"

Ino looked down and saw a small oval of blood, bleed through her bandages. She winced and touched it, finding it wet. "Oh."

"Let me see." Startled, she looked up to see Sasuke pushing Naruto aside. Ino stiffly stood there, wide-eyed at his troubled frown as he touched the blood. "When did this happen?"

Ino got over the initial shock of his unhidden show of concern on her behalf. Part of her wanted to push him away, and part of her wanted to just smile. "Yesterday. I'll be fine once we reach the village and I go to the hospital." He looked hesitant. "It just started bleeding." She said quickly to assure him as well as the others who had gathered around.

"Let's hurry then." He said.

"Yeah." Ino detected the subdued tone in Sakura's voice and beamed inside. She noticed the change in her and Sasuke's acquaintanceship. Good, maybe she might work a little harder instead of just fawning over him all the time.

The thief was handed over to the police and when she started heading to the hospital, Sakura followed. "What are you doing billboard brow? Think I'll get lost?" The pink haired girl just gave a fake smile, not missing one step.

"No, but if I walk with you, maybe Sasuke won't feel inclined to do so. Don't think I don't know what you're planning." She shot at her.

"Oh?" Ino raised a brow. "What am I planning?"

"Using the damsel in distress thing to make him feel like he needs to rescue you." She accused.

Ino snorted. "Because it works so well for you." She bit out sarcastically and stopped.

"You're the one who wanted this Sakura. Pure, unbiased rivalry. Are you regretting it now that you're losing?" She put a hand to her hip.

Sakura was a bit shorter than her, something that Ino enjoyed as well. "I haven't lost yet Ino-pig!"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "You'll lose soon enough you big cry baby." She sneered and stalked ahead of her only to be stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Startled, she looked to her right to see Sasuke. He had just exited an outfitters store and saw her.

"I'll go with you." Ino looked to the side to see Sakura jog to them.

"Sasuke, I was taking her. You don't need to be bothered." She said brightly, grabbing Ino's other arm.

"I said I would. You can go." He told her with a little pull.

"But—" Sakura protested, pulling her other arm.

"Really Sakura, you're too kind. But I want Sasuke to take me." She said with a deceivingly polite tone. "Go get some rest yourself." She said and gently yanked her arm from Sakura. Before she lost sight of her, Ino turned around and gave her a victorious smile. _You're losing bad Sakura…yes keep watching us leave together._

But Sakura just clenched her teeth and Ino read the message loud and clear. _I'm not giving up_! Good, Ino thought, now she was getting it.

At the hospital, Sasuke sat with her in the small room while her cut was being cleaned. The nurses assured her that it would not scar and told her to quit asking. She just wanted to make sure. Ruining her perfect skin would be really bad.

"You don't have to stay." Ino told him, leaning back in on her hard bed. Sasuke was slouched in a chair, reading some kind of scroll.

"I want to." He murmured, not looking up from his reading. Ino saw the young nurse raise an interested brow, though she didn't take her kind grey eyes off of her cleaning duties.

"All done Miss Yamanaka." The nurse said after cleaning up the gauze wrappings and iodine pads. "It was pretty deep, grazing the meat of your ribs, but you'll be fine."

"It won't scar right?" Ino demanded again.

"You asked that four times and the answer is always the same." Sasuke muttered, still not looking up.

"I'm making sure." Ino instinctively pouted.

"No scars." The nurse said nicely, patting her knee. "Make sure to sign out."

Ino waited for Sasuke to pack up his things before they headed out. It was early night, but she was exhausted and couldn't wait to snuggle into her warm comfy bed. Asuma said that he had to tell her team something tomorrow and she was really curious to know what. All around her, she could feel people stop and stare. Especially the female population and of course, Ino loved it.

"Wanna get some dumplings for dinner? Or do you have to head home?" She was hungry and she didn't like eating alone like a loser. None of her other pals were around so she had to ask him.

"I suppose. Take out though, I don't like sitting in restaurants so late at night."

"Why?"

"Bugs get into your food." He answered simply making Ino smile.

"Okay."

Ino didn't miss the shadowy figure following them. They were pretty good at hiding, but Ino knew who it was. Wow, succumbing to stalking huh? Hope she has fun. Maybe it could be considered as practice?

Walking and talking with Sasuke was surprisingly easy. He answered all of her questions and gave more than just, _yes, no, hum, tch_ as answers. He even smiled once when she talked about things she foolishly did as a kid. Though he didn't talk much about his own family, Ino didn't press. She knew that it was still a really painful subject and the last thing she wanted to do was make him clam up again. She liked the friendly, warm Sasuke that was walking her home after buying her a roasted yam.

Their stalker was still in the shadows, observing them. "Thanks for to food Sasuke. And for walking me home. You didn't have to."

He sighed. "It wasn't a big deal."

Ino smiled in the soft porch light of her house. She then leaned in and hugged him, almost stiffening when she realized what she was doing. She was afraid that he could hear the loud beating of her heart, or feel her tremble a little. "Thank you. Good night." She tried to ignore the waver in her voice, praying that he didn't hear it either.

She let go, and didn't meet his eye as she turned to the door. Her hands shook a little when she tried to stick the key in the locked bolt. It seemed like it took forever for her to finally open the door, and Sasuke stood there the whole time. Before she closed it he cleared his throat. Ino peeked out, hoping the shadows were hiding her blush.

"I'm…glad it wasn't bad. Get better." And he ducked his head, leaving her watching his retreating figure. She quickly shut the door and ran upstairs. She felt better in her room for some reason. Just the other day, she had hated in there, but now…

"I'm not starting to like him." She whispered to herself, sinking on her bed, trying to calm her hammering heart. "I'm not starting to like him. No. I'm not."

God, she was scared! Why was she scared? Why…

XOXO

AN: It been a long time since I last posted, but Spring Break is here and I managed to spare some time before heading out of town. Hope all of you have [had] a great break! Remember to review! Kisses _::MUH::_


	6. Chapter 6

::Chapter 6::

Over the next couple of days, Ino decided that best way to deal with her budding feelings was to simplify them. She like him, but liked him only as a friend. Yeah, that was easier. She could handle friendship, because it halted any other feeling that might just develop. She could hold back the butterflies (she changed them to butterflies because thinking she had worms in her tummy was not very pretty) that fluttered every time she got close to him.

It should have worked for her, clarifying things in her mind. Unfortunately, her heart didn't communicate with her brain like she wanted it too. Every time she saw him, it would pound so fiercely she swore he could hear it sometimes. And they had been hanging out a lot more lately. How could her heart not be worn out yet? These things occupied her mind more than she would have liked, followed her like an annoying ghost to bed, to training, to missions and even to work.

Today she was just finishing her shift in the flower shop and then she was off to Old Leaf to meet a tailor Himo told her about a few weeks ago. Hinata was supposed to stop by and they would go together.

Ino leaned on the counter, her butt jutting out, just watching the clock as it ticked away. Twenty minutes, fifteen…this is soooooo boring! She groaned and put her forehead on the cool glass surface. The door bell chimed and Ino instantly looked up, but then she sighed again. It was only Mai, her older replacement. She was about thirty with short red hair and matching red eyes. Her perky personality matched her mismatched wardrobe of bright colors and strange patterns. Today she had on a brown skirt with hot pink ruffles on the bottom, a scarlet shirt with a baby blue vest. Despite her strange style, she was actually pretty hot. Some customers came in to buy flowers just because they wanted to flirt with her. Actually, all of her dad's five workers were attractive. He had an eye for pretty things.

"Good afternoon! Wow, you look pretty bored!" She said brightly, giving her a flirty wink. That was Mai's thing, winking at everyone and apparently stating the obvious. She unbuttoned her vest like it was a jacket and Ino's eyes widened.

"Mai! Did you get some work done?"

Mai grinned and looked down at her busty chest. "Do you like them? Yes, they did fill out rather nicely didn't they?"

"Yeah. If mine don't grow in, then I'm going to beg Daddy to let me get some." Ino grinned, half meaning it. Mai just laughed and waved her off.

"Go. I'll just finish your shift."

Ino's fist pumped the air with a silent YES! She ran upstairs and grabbed her wallet and then left outside just as two Mai regulars entered. Ino took one last look back at the flirting adults before almost skipping to the north part of town. Hinata was waiting patently by a crumbling pillar of red bricks, staring intently at her feet.

"Hey!" Hinata looked up and smiled with a little wave.

"You're early." She said softly.

"Me?" Ino said loudly. "You're early! You didn't even know I was getting off early and I find you waiting for me." They began walking together, linking arms.

"I w-was only waiting for a-a couple of m-minutes." She tried to protest, but Ino just sighed.

"Must be hard." She said a little sadly. She felt Hinata's confusion. "I mean, you're taught to be the next heir to you clan. I don't think I would like being proper and polite all the time."

It was a little while before Hinata spoke. "All the training might be for nothing. My father thinks I'm too weak to handle the clan."

Ino paused, making Hinata stop as well. In truth, she really didn't know what to say. Hinata was very quiet and shy and skittish in many ways. She didn't seem like she had any self-esteem. Ino gave a quick side look. "When you think of someone strong, who do you think of?"

"Naruto." She said without a second thought. "He has nothing, but that doesn't stop him from dreaming big and working hard for it."

Ino smiled and they started walking again. "I'm shocked you didn't choose me Hinata!" When she felt her stiffen, Ino just laughed. "Just kidding. Now, I don't know anything about Hyuga politics, but if you need someone to look up to, then I think Naruto is a good role model." She felt warm saying that. "You see how everyone has their own opinions about him, but for some reason I notice that he can make friends really fast." Look at me, Ino thought fondly. She never really cared to know him, but once she spent time with him, she became fast friends.

Hinata fiddled with her headband around her neck nervously. "Y-you d-don't like him? Do you?"

Ino took a little time digesting that question before exploding in laughter. "Me? Like Naruto? Of course I like him!" She stopped and twirled Hinata in front of her, both hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. She looked like she wanted to cry! Ino's smile softened. "But not the way you do."

Hinata's head shot up with a mixed expression of hopefulness and relief. "R-really?"

"Really. The little squirt doesn't quite pass the Ino-dating scale, but hey, no one really does at the moment." She admitted with a shrug. "You and I are friends Hinata. I'll always put my friends over boys any day. That means Naruto is off limits to me. Got it?"

Hinata flushed prettily, but nodded. "Okay."

The chatted idly the rest of the way into Old Leaf, stopping at Himo's newly remodeled shop. When they entered, she saw someone else in there that was talking quietly to the old man. "Shino?" Hinata asked softly. Shino looked up, adjusting his dark sun glasses on his nose.

"Hello Hinata." He nodded. "Ino." He had a medium sized box in his pale hands, stenciled with the words _weapon oil_. Ino gave a little smile. Shino…was strange. He was quiet and watchful. Tall. Ino could never really tell what he was thinking because of the dark glasses. She wondered what color his eyes were, what kind of shape they were and what his smile looked like.

"Hello girls." Himo greeted, dressed in dark green robes and slicked back hair. His cane looked new, carved in ivory wood with a beaded handle. Every time Ino came here, the shop only improved more and more. She was proud of it, because she knew it was due in part to her and her friends. Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma shopped here now. She even noticed that there was a whole new section of groceries. No doubt a suggestion from Choji and Naruto. She spotted at least seven different kinds of ramen and various flavors of kettle chips, Choji's favorite.

"I appreciate your promptness. My father will be pleased." Shino said with a little bow.

"It was no problem." Himo commented a little embarrassed.

"Ladies." It was his goodbye.

"Bye Shino." Ino called out. Despite all the things she didn't know about Shino, she did know one thing. He smelled good, like fresh cut grass and sweet melon. She wanted to hug him just to get that smell on her clothes.

"Well girls, Ms. Ebisu is in the back, watching her shows. I'll go get her." Himo even sounded more businesslike.

"Um, w-why are we getting dresses made?" Hinata asked politely.

"Because, I don't want to go to those stupid stores in Main Leaf. If this woman can make me a pleasing set of clothes, then I'm going to boycott all the stores in Main Leaf and come here." Ino sighed, calming herself. Whenever she came into to this store, it always reminded her of the first day she went shopping with Naruto and Hinata.

They both turned to the murmuring voices coming from the back and saw Himo with a middle age woman with light brown hair and young looking green eyes.

"Girls, this is Ms. Ebisu."

"Hello." Ms. Ebisu smiled and gave a little bow. Ino instantly know that she was going to like this woman.

XOXO

The next afternoon, Ino was coming back from the bank when she spotted Naruto and Sakura in the distance. They were accompanied by three younger kids who were arguing that Sakura was a mean ugly girl. Ino had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. They knew what they were talking about! Poor Naruto looked like he had a couple of knots on his head, so did the little boy with the blue scarf. Sakura was walking away with an arrogant, pissed off aura about her.

"Is she really a girl?" She heard the little boy ask. Sakura turned around abruptly, fisting her hands in annoyance and rage. Ino knew that look well and she took a step forward to stop her but someone put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Her heart knew who it was before she even turned. She knew his touch so well now and it had only been four days since she grew suspicious that she was beginning to like him."Oh, Sasuke." Of course a swarm of butterflies madly fluttered in her tummy, but she looked composed and relaxed. She had been practicing.

She could hear a stampede of feet running the opposite direction and Ino turned to see Sakura bolting after the group of kids. The little brown haired boy with the long blue scarf pulled ahead of the pack and Ino gasped out loud as he smacked into someone in the distance. She couldn't quite see his face, or that of the girl with him but Ino knew that she had never seen them before.

"Let's go." Sasuke dropped his hand off on her shoulder and Ino trotted behind him to keep up. They weaved their way behind a long brown fence to a tall tree next to the scene. Sasuke climbed up first and then held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Grab those rocks." He said and Ino scooped out her free hand, gathering the sharp pebbles next to the trunk before he pulled her up. She then climbed on the tree branch just above his, crouching to watch the exchange.

"I was just playing around…" She could hear fear in Sakura's voice. Ino was concerned for the little boy being held by the front of his shirt. Sasuke was bidding his time. She could tell he wanted to know more about these strangers that were in the village. The older one was dressed from head to toe in black with strange purple face paint on his pale face. The blonde girl accompanying him was older than her as well, not exactly thin, but she dressed pretty well with a huge closed fan tied on her back. Naruto tried to go after the older guy, but he tripped or something, Ino wasn't quite sure. She shifted her eyes to Sasuke who was just quietly listening.

"Leaf Genins are weak." She heard him say.

"Let him go you idiot!" Naruto was getting angry and worried. The other little kids were staring to cry and Sakura was afraid to move. Ino was becoming irritated, just standing here, not doing anything. She slipped from her branch to Sasuke's, but he just held out his arm, stopping her from getting down.

"Sasuke! If you're not going to help then I have to try." She hissed at him, shoving his arm out of her way.

"Just wait." He slipped his fingers under her headband tied to her waist to hold her in place. "Give me the stones." She immediately handed them over, tensing as she saw the taller guy raise his fist to hit the little kid. Sasuke let go of her headband and threw the stone at the guy's hand. The sharp point stabbed him though his black gloves. A few drops of blood dripped to the ground. Everyone's attention turned to them in an instant.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" He asked coolly, carelessly tossing the other pebble in the air and catching it.

Sakura lit up instantly. "Sasuke!" She cried in devotion. Ino just snorted.

"Show off." She whispered to him though she had to admit, he looked pretty cool. He vaguely acknowledged her comment with a slight turn of his head.

Naruto looked a little ashamed. Ino felt a little bad for him. Sasuke just stole his heroic thunder with one little rock. No wonder Sakura and the older blond stranger were going goo-goo over him. Sasuke crushed the other pebble in his hand and let the powder fall from his fingers.

"Get lost."

"He's so cool." Ino heard Sakura sigh dreamily. The little blonde girl looked like she was in Sasuke worship mode as well.

"Naruto! You're not cool!" The blue scarf boy she heard being called Konohamaru cried in heartbreak. Naruto tried to save face a little, but the kid was still upset.

"Hey come down here. I hate kids like you who think they're so clever." Ino's neck hairs stood on ends when the guy pulled whatever he was carrying on his back to the front. The unfamiliar blond girl he was with was startled.

"You're not going to use…"

"Kankuro…stop." Instant goosebumps emerged on her arms and she saw Sasuke stiffen. From the other side of the tree she felt something in the shadows. It didn't even feel human, chakra so cold she actually felt a shiver work its way down her spine. She leaned in, beside Sasuke. Sakura saw her then and a little of her fire died from her eyes. But Ino didn't take time to think about that. All she wanted to do was get away from whatever was near her. Sasuke grabbed her wrist to keep her next to him. He moved enough for her to see a guy, around their age standing upside down on heavy branch. He had curly red hair, dressed in clothes similar to the ones below her.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." Ino sucked in a breath. Even though he didn't say it to her, she felt the remark cut deeply. Kankuro paled under his face paint and gave a wobbly smile.

"G-gaara."

"A disgrace." His words were cold, dead. "Why do you think we came here to Leaf?"

Ino knew terror when she saw it. This guy was frightened. "Listen Gaara. These guys started it." Kankuro said in a fearful tone. Ino dared not to breathe. She was afraid that if Gaara heard it, he would notice her.

"Shut up. I'll kill you."

Her heart was in her throat. If Sasuke wasn't holding on to her wrist to tightly, she would have likely fallen out of the tree by now. Fear was thick and weighed heavily on everyone here. Even Sasuke was cautious. Very cautious.

"I was at fault!" Kankuro finally said in desperation. "I'm sorry. Really sorry."

There was a thick silence. Gaara turned to her and Sasuke. He only gave her a slight glance with those cold aqua eyes of his before turning his attention fully on Sasuke. "Excuse them you guys." He said in a stale polite tone. Ino didn't know she stepped closer to Sasuke until she felt the fabric of his collar brush her cheek. Gaara then dissolved into strands of falling sand reappearing at the bottom next to the other two.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He told them. Ino breathed a little better now that he wasn't so close to her, but she was still frightened. What was up with that guy? The people he was with were older than him, but he ordered them around like servants.

The three began walking away but Sakura stepped up, surprising Ino. Not two seconds ago, she was just as petrified as she was. "Hey wait. According to your headbands, you ninja from the Village of Sand in Wind Country. What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You don't know anything?" The blonde asked, raising a brow. Her tone was friendly enough. She pulled a card from her side pouch and held it up for them to see. "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed we are Genins from the Village of Hidden Sand. We came here to take the Chuunin selection exams." She explained patiently.

"The Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked in confusion. Ino wanted to hit him on the head. He didn't know what they were?

"You take the Chuunin exams to advance from Genin to Chuunin." Konohamaru explained.

Sasuke let go of her wrist and jumped down. Ino decided to stay where she was. No need to move from a safe place. The fence could shield her if anything happened. "Hey you. What is your name?" He called out. Gaara. Duh Sasuke.

"Me?" The blonde asked excitedly with a little blush. Ino rolled her eyes. Sasuke could make anyone a fangirl.

"Not you. The one next to you with the gourd."

Gaara turned around. "Gaara of the Sand." He introduced himself. Humm, nice title Ino thought looking at the red head. He was actually kinda cute, if you ignored the unhidden killer intent. He looked alright without eyebrows, though she didn't recommend anyone to shave theirs.

"I'm also interested in you. What is yours?" Gaara inquired. Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." There was a standoff, one thing that Ino saw boys do a lot when they were sizing each other up. She wondered what they were thinking about.

"Do you want to know my name?" Naruto asked brightly pushing forward with a hopeful face.

"Not interested." Gaara said curtly and then turned. Ino smiled a little. Poor Naruto. No one took him seriously. She would have to hang out with him later to lift his spirits. She was good at that.

When the three from Sand left, Ino jumped down. Sakura pounced on her immediately.

"Why were you just standing up there?! You could have helped!" She accused loudly. Ino just snorted and pushed Sakura's pointed finger out of her face.

"Why? You seemed like you were handling it just fine Billboard Brow."

Sakura was going to say something back but Naruto ran interference. "Hey Ino! You want to play with me and the kids?"

Ino looked at Naruto little followers who were peering up at her with big curious eyes. "Hey! Are you Naruto's girlfriend?" The little girl asked slyly. Naruto blushed.

"She's not." Ino looked up sharply at Sasuke. He was looking away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. She heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath at his quick answer.

"Uh…Naruto and I are just friends." Ino said quickly, to fill in the silent void. "But sure, I'll play with you guys. Later though. After hearing everything that went on, I need to see my sensei."

"I saw Shikamaru and Choji at the Disuke Tea Shop next to Old Leaf. Maybe you can find him there." Sasuke offered. "We should go and find Kakashi. He'll probably be looking for us." He told his team.

"Yeah. You're right." Sakura said jumping to Sasuke's side. The little kids groaned in disappointment.

"I'll find you guys later then." Naruto said. Everyone said their goodbyes. Sure enough, she met up with her team at Disuke Tea Shop just as Asuma was going to send Choji to find her. Asuma motioned her to sit next to Shikamaru on a carved concrete bench. She always had perfect timing. She wanted to blurt out everything that had just happened, but she restrained herself and let Asuma tell them.

"I've entered the team into the Chuunin exams." He finally said after lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. Shikamaru and Choji exchanged looks, but Ino just grinned.

"Really? You believe in us that much Sensei?" She jumped up in excitant.

Asuma grinned, his cigarette wobbling on his lip. "Of course. I trained you."

"Rookies like us are never admitted into the Chuunin exams so soon." Shikamaru sounded suspicious. "Everyone will be watching us closely." He moped. Ino sighed, so that was his problem. He hated it when he was on display, hated having to be awake.

"So? Let them. You're a good example of what a team is supposed to be."

Ino flushed hearing that. She was proud of herself even more when others noticed and complimented her skills. Asuma really did believe in all of them and her team had to show everyone that entering them was not too soon. Besides, this was going to be the first time being with other Genin other than Leaf's. She could learn a lot.

"What do we have to do?" She asked.

Asuma reached in his pocket and pulled out three short notes. "Turn these in to room 301. They're application forms that let you enter. All of you have to do this. They only take teams of three."

"So we all have to enter or no one can?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

Ino spun around in a shocked instant. There was no way he was going to ruin this chance for her! "Shikamaru! Are you chickening out? If you're scared, I can protect you." She taunted him. Usually Shikamaru and Choji were not riled by her challenges when they were alone. But she said it in front of Asuma and that hurt their budding male egos.

"Give them to us." Shikamaru growled, taking the application notes from Asuma and shoving one to Choji who was quietly fuming. The boys stomped away and when they were out of sight she grinned and turned to Asuma. He chuckled and clapped her on the back.

"Good job Ino."

XOXO

Doing the whole applications thing there were a myriad of strings attached to it. The moment they stepped into the Academy, they were tested. Luckily Shikamaru's quick thinking and Choji's sharp eye noticed the little door trial. They were the first rookie team to step into the assembly room. There were a lot of people in there, older sweaty men and tough looking women. She couldn't believe that she was looking at other Genin. Especially Genin who were way older than her. It was intimidating and exciting as well.

Every time the door opened, she looked, expecting to see anyone she might recognize from school. After two more teams entered, finally she saw someone familiar.

"Kiba!" She called out. He was the first to enter, then Hinata and Shino. She didn't know why, but Ino was relieved that more people from her graduating year were joining her team in this endeavor. The calculating glares from the other Genin that her team was exposed too didn't seem so heavy now that there were more people her age taking this exam.

She quickly pulled Hinata close to her, wanting more female company than male right now. She was chatting idaly, when the door opened again. Hinata took a step closer to her in…fear? Ino felt her little buddy begin to tremble. Confused she looked to where Hinata was gazing and saw a team with a boy she instantly knew was a Hyuga. He was staring at Hinata with contempt and anger.

"Who's that?" Ino murmured, holding Hinata's arm more firmly as a way of comfort. She never seen her act like this before.

"M-m-my cousin. Neji." Hinata stammered out and looked down. Neji's mouth thinned in disgust before he and his team moved to the other side of the room. Quickly, her angered flared. What a jerk! What did Hinata ever do to him to make him look at her like that? So what if he was really really really cute, he had a despicable attitude. Actually, he remained her a lot of Sasuke. She felt that same air of arrogance roll off of the Hyuga.

The door opened again and Ino looked from Neji's team to the new arrivals. She let her frown fade when she saw who it was. And the look on Sakura's face.

"What's this? There are so many people. Are they all taking the exam?" She breathed in disbelief.

Ino watched as Shikamaru pushed himself off of the wall and greet them.

"So you made it too huh?" He asked, knuckle bumping Naruto and Sasuke. Choji followed suit. Ino waited for Sakura's eyes to find her before she ran behind Sasuke and threw herself on his back.

"Oh Sasuke! I'm sooooo glad you're here with me! What took you so long? Did Sakura's big forehead slow you down?" She crooned in exaggeration. Sakura didn't disappoint. Her face became red and her eyes narrowed.

"Get away from Sasuke Ino-Pig!" She yelled. Ino just tightened her hold on him.

"Oh, its you." Ino made a big show of looking over his shoulder at his clothes from head to toe. He regarded her silently, though she could see the light amusement mixed with irritation in his eyes. "I don't see your name on him."

"Get off!" Sakura ordered again, earning more disgruntled stares from the others in the room. Ino just snorted in amusement. Mission complete. Now Sakura looks like an immature little girl in a room of hardened ninja. Ino slowly slid herself from his back, loving the death glare and outrage her former friend skewered her with.

"She's so fun Sasuke." She murmured quietly to him.

"You should stop. People are looking." He told her quietly, for her ears only.

Ino smirked. For some reason, she found courage to be like this with Sasuke when there was an audience. When they were alone it was a different story. In front of people he knew it was an act, but alone, when she didn't even need to put on a show…if she did what she did just now, alone, it would have a whole new meaning.

"Fine. I'll let you keep your cool and mysterious image." She sighed in mock hurt and lingered close to him just to rub salt in her former friend's jealousy.

"So I see that everyone is here." Kiba came into the little circle everyone was unconsciously making. He looked around giving Akamaru a fond pat on his little white head. "So all of the rookie nine have entered." He grinned and looked at Sasuke. "How far do you think we'll make it?"

"You seem to be confident Kiba." Sasuke commented, sounding equally confident.

"We trained like hell to get here." Kiba said. "We won't lose to you."

"Same here Kiba! Be prepared to face all my massively awesome skills!" Naruto crowed. Ino smiled at both boys who knuckle bumped in camaraderie.

She was about to say something when her chakra spiked in warning. There was something dark and evil in the air. A feeling that she remembered all too well. She began backing away from it, bumping into Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." She croaked in panic. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, silently giving her strength. Even Choji remembered and he was by her side.

"I know." Shikamaru said sagely.

A young man with white hair and glasses stepped into their circle. All the memories of their mission a few weeks ago came flooding back like a tsunami. It was that guy, the one who killed the weeping mother. Ino forced herself to swallow the knot forming in her throat.

"Be calm. He doesn't know we were there." Choji told them, mostly for her benefit. It gave her comfort and made her feel a little more secure. That was right, she needed to act like she never seen him before. Quickly, she straightened and she and her team moved closer into the circle. She wanted to know why he was here and who he was. The headband he wore was from Leaf, but she never saw him before.

"So you're the rookie nine that just graduated from the academy right?" He scanned the crowed. "All you're cute faces…you should really quiet down. This isn't a field trip you know."

Ino puffed with outrage. "Who are you to tell us that?" She demanded. The young man gave a friendly smile. Ino hated him even more. That smile was so convincing. No one in the crowed beside her team knew the real face behind that smile.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Look around you." Everyone did. The other Genin were staring harder at them. It would make anyone nervous. The ones behind them looked really scary. Kabuto seemed to notice this.

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Everyone is tense before the exam. I'm warning you so you won't get picked on."

Yeah, keep with the nice guy attitude Ino thought sourly, though she didn't show it.

"You guys are new so I guess you really don't know anything. Ah, reminds me of the old me." He said wistfully.

Sakura regarded him silently. "Kabuto was it?" He nodded. Yeah, good girl Sakura. Be wary of him and his boyish smile Ino silently coached. "So this is your second time then?"

Kabuto shook his head with a little embarrassed smile. "No. My seventh. This exam only takes place twice a year. This is my fourth year." Of course it shocked everyone to know this. Yet, as Ino got over it, she just grinned mentally. Sensei must really believe in them for her team to enter so soon.

"Then you know a lot about this exam right?" Sakura asked, hopping to gain some tips.

"Then you're an expert?" Naruto asked with growing excitement, obviously following Sakura's line of thought.

"But he hasn't passed it yet." Shikamaru said bluntly.

Kabuto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's true."

Shikamaru sighed. "Is the Chuunin exam really that hard? This is getting more and more troublesome."

Kabuto gave one of those innocent boyish smiles. "Then I guess I can help my cute underclassmen with some information." He pulled the top of his weapons pouch open and withdrew a stack of cards. He fanned them for everyone to see. "I have these recognition cards. I burned information I gathered these past four years into them by using my chakra." He squatted down and took one from the top. "It looks blank but then…" He began to spin the card and tunnel his chakra into it. It poofed into a small map of the various countries.

"The Chuunin exams are supposed to help other countries become friendly with one another." He shrugged. "That's what they say anyways."

"They?" Sasuke implored.

"Well, it's just me, but I think it helps balance out the power between different countries. To analyze their strengths and weaknesses." For a moment, Ino thought he sounded like a conspiracy nut. But then again, it wouldn't surprise her if people _did_ do that for like…invasion purposes or something.

"Do you have personal information on people?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes. Anyone in particular?"

"Yes. Gaara of the Sand and Lee Rock."

After gathering the info, especially the info about Gaara, both Sasuke and Naruto looked ready to charge into the exam. The info on the Village of Sound was interesting to learn. Though saying out loud that the Village of Sound might be a bit weak because it new didn't go over too well with the ninja representing said village because they attacked Kabuto with a strange, unseen jutsu that none of the rookie nine had ever saw. Even Sasuke was taken back. It was tense in the room after. Ino was afraid that an all out brawl would take place but luckily the tension was broken when someone poofed into the room.

"Back down you punks!" The smoke cleared and a tall, scarred man dressed in a long black trench coat with other higher ranking ninja stood by the door. Ino recognized him immediately. He and her Dad often worked together. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Ibiki Morino, the first examiner of the Chuunin exams."


	7. Chapter 7

::Chapter 7::

The massive group of genins filed into the huge classroom where rows and rows of tables crossed from one wall to the other. Ino, separated from her classmates, was seated in the middle of a whole row of smelly guys.

The room was kinda stale and the air was filled with anxiety. The surrounding windows nicely ushered warm sunlight, a small reminder that the rest of Leaf Village's citizens were going about their lives, unaffected by this moment. Despite her serene expression that stayed static on her face, she was a ball of nerves. She didn't know what to expect as she sat on her cold metal chair, surrounded by strangers and watchful higher ranking ninja.

When it was first announced that the first part of the exam would be a written test, there were shocked cries of surprise and outrage all around. Though none were so loud as Naruto who gripped his hair in distress, moaning out loud. Everyone was subdued as the papers were handed out. When Ino got hers, she slumped in her chair, tapping her fingertips on it. Of all the things she had expected of the exams, a written test was not one of them. She felt like she was back in class, after a long break only to be side railed by a waiting pop quiz her first day back. She unconsciously scowled. Iruka-sensei loved pop quizzes.

She saw that at least the loud mouthed blonde was by someone he knew (unlike her). Hinata sat docilely next to him. Even from her place behind them, Ino could see a blush stain her cheek. Ino mentally coached her to take advantage of her place, but she doubted the shy Hyuga could even manage a smooth sentence. She had never been that close to him before.

Once everyone was settled, Ibiki began going over the rules. At first, Ino thought that it was the basic rules, no talking during the test, no wondering eyes and such, but as he explained that there would be points taken away every time someone was caught cheating had her frowning. Usually, when someone was caught, they would fail right away. But taking points away for getting caught was strange. Ino sat upright, suddenly listening very closely to the rules. She wasn't the only one who found it odd. Sakura voiced her confusion and a ripple of mummers cut across the classroom but Ibiki quickly told everyone to shut up. As he continued, he used a very interesting word. _Carefully_.

Cheat carefully? Was that what she was hearing? She didn't know. It seemed weird, and she didn't want to put all her trust in such a cryptic rule. She looked down at her paper, gingerly picking up her blue sharpened pencil and began scanning the questions. These are really hard, she thought with a defeated sigh. There was no way half the people in the room would know these, except maybe Sakura or even Shikamaru. She tapped the butt of her pencil on the paper, looking to her side at a higher ninja who she recognized. He was a little older than her, but just by a little. He winked at her and she bit her lip to keep from smiling. It broke some of her tension. She rolled her eyes at him, hating the little spread of color that warmed her cheeks.

She then began working her first problem, some ciphering when a loud _thunk_ made her glance up in surprise. A guy behind Naruto rose from his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A chuunin examiner didn't even move from his lazy slouch. Instead he just smirked. "You screwed up five times. You fail." Ino silently watched the guy stiffen. "Teammates of his, leave immediately."

As the three older teens filed out, Ino lifted herself from her slouch. He messed up five times, so he was caught cheating more than once. She smiled. So she was right the first time. Well, if that was the case then she would only need to get caught three times.

She found a shiny head on pink hair amid the sea of bobbing heads. Sakura was hunched over her paper, totally in her own world. Ino didn't have to wait long until she was finished. She had to give her credit for being super smart. There was no way she could have answered all of the questions without some help. She might have been top kounichi in her graduating class, but she was never too good with tests. Luckily Iruka-sensei would give them a review sheet a couple of days before an exam. Ino would almost have to memorize the entire content in order to pass.

Ino's eyes zeroed in to Sakura's back and very deliberately, she gathered her chakra with care and held out her hand, connecting her slender fingers into a circle, initiating her family jutsu. With a little smile she pushed her conscious into Sakura's unprotected mind. When her jutsu had the surprise advantage, it was quick work to push aside the foreign body's consciousness and gain quick control. It only took a few minutes for her to gather the pink haired girl's answers before she went back to her own body and then fed the answers to a waiting Shikamaru (who had about half of the answers filled in) and then Choji. All the while, more and more teams were being thrown out until only a fraction of the starting genin remained.

Then the final question was announced. To answer the tenth question and get it wrong, or to not answer and have a second chance. Ino wasn't even concerned. Whatever it was, she was sure her team could get through it because Asuma-sensei had faith in them. That coupled with her own determination made her confident that they could pass this exam. The only thing she was worried about or rather, the only _person_ who had her worried, was the fidgeting blonde who sat a couple of tables in front of her. It was her deepest desire to see all of the rookie nine pass this test. Naruto looked like he was trembling, and for a horrifying minute, it looked like he was going to give up. Both Sakura and Sasuke's heads were turned in his direction.

But Naruto was full of surprises. He slammed his fist down on the table, declaring that he would not be intimidated, that he was going to be Hokage som eday. That hot headed remark made all the tension and the doubt and unease, vanish. Ibiki saw it as well, his stone cold eyes softened a little with surprise and appreciation. Ino knew she was grinning, she was proud of him, proud of the rookie nine left in the room.

Ibiki's scarred mouth lifted into a little smirk. "Nice determination." He commented. "Everyone here, for the first exam passes." He finally declared.

No one celebrated more than Naruto. He jumped up from his chair and hollered his joy, much to the embarrassment of his teammates. Ino let out a happy sigh, leaning back in her chair. Her pencil dropped from her fingers. Were all the tests going to be this nerve wracking? Little did she know, this first test would be the easiest. Her first clue should have been the entrance of the second examiner. Anko Mitirashi…

XOXO

Ino left to the bathroom before Anko took them to the second exam. Whatever that meant. She had to make a big scene just to go pee! Jeeze! Good thing Naruto helped her. With both their whining, the other genin started complaining and so Anko really had no choice. Ah, she loved how alike their minds were sometimes. She asked Hinata to accompany her.

The school bathroom was empty for the most part. A few redheaded girls from the academy were talking quietly to one another as she entered, followed by a few other graduated genin, Sakura being one of them. With her business finished, Ino vigorously began washing her hands with same vigorous compulsion that had attached itself to her after that certain mission. A chill worked its way down her spine when she thought of Kabuto. He was innocently standing just outside the academy with her clueless friends. She had to warn them to stay away from him without sounding too crazy or paranoid.

The exam made even Leaf ninja regard each other warily. In the ninja world was one made of the weeding out the weak. Jobs were issued based on talents and strength. To have the opportunity at becoming a Chuunin at such a young age made Ino feel almost like a genius.

The younger girls that she first saw when she came in hadn't left yet. They quietly huddled against the wall, staring at her with big interested eyes.

"Yes?" She asked as she washed her hands.

"You're Ino Yamanaka right?" One of them asked brightly. Ino raised a brow. "You are!" She gushed before Ino even had a chance to answer. "I'm Nami, and this is my sister Ashi." She said without so much of a breath.

"Uh…nice to meet you I guess." Ino said, pulling some paper towels from the dispenser. Hinata and Sakura lingered by the door, curious about the girls and their interest in Ino.

"Wait! Is it true?" Ashi had a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She was older, and prettier than her younger, more boisterous sister.

"Is what true?" She asked with mature patience as she wiped her hands dry.

"That you and Sasuke Uchiha are dating!" Nami exclaimed, stepping in front of her sister. Her hands stilled for a moment, but she quickly recovered and gave them a smile in answer.

"What?" Sakura cried out. "No it's not true!"

Ino's surprised grin faded into laughter at Sakura's pink face. "It's not true." She said with a conceited nonchalance. "Not yet anyways." She added.

"Ino!" Sakura growled. Ino just ignored her and grabbed Hinata's arm. The Hyuga had made herself invisible, not wanting to get pulled into the familiar war.

Ino had a huge smile on her face when she returned to the waiting genin group. Together, everyone made their way across the huge school yard to a place they were forbidden to go to. It had always been there, but no one really cared to know why such a place was gated off until now. Anko waited by the gate as they gathered to peer up into the dark, twisted forest she had introduced as the Forest of Death.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." She said with a level gaze. Naruto made the mistake of mimicking her and without even blinking, Anko threw a kunai at him with amazing speed and then in the next second she was behind him.

"Boys like you die the fastest." She tilted his head to the side, sliding a finger up his cheek to catch dripping blood from the cut she had inflicted with her kunai. Naruto was a still as a statue. Ino's eyes grew round. Anko was so cool! She turned to Shikamaru and Choji to tell them so.

"Oh? Is she gonna be your new idol then?" Choji asked, half serious, half sarcastic. Ino grinned, pulling a kunai from her pouch and twirling it around her finger.

"Maybe. Can you guys imagine how cool I would be? With looks like mine and an attitude like hers, I would be the envy of all the kounichi!" She crowed deviously. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"If we can get past this next test, you can do just that. It's not wise to get ahead of yourself." He cautioned. Ino's bubble promptly burst.

"Gods, you're so negative!" She whined, turning to Choji who just patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Looks like we have a lot of hot-headed people here today." Ino returned her attention to Anko who scanned the crowed. "Interesting." She left Naruto glaring at her. Ino looked around. Ooops, did she miss something? Why was she feeling that last remnants of tension coming from the others? Sakura was pale and wary and Hinata was looking worriedly at Naruto.

She didn't contemplate it much because Anko continued. "Now, before the second exam starts I need to give everyone one of these." Anko reached into her kaki trench coat and pulled out a stack of paper. "Consent forms. Everyone needs to sign them."

"Why?" Naruto asked seemingly recovered from Anko's little action.

Anko's mouth twitched in dark pleasure. "Well, from this point on, people are going to die." Ino stiffened. "If you don't sign them, we might be held responsible for your deaths and no one wants that." She said brightly with a laugh. Ino turned to her team. Shikamaru was alerted and Choji was pale. The gleeful Anko explained the rules of the next part of the exam about survival and the scrolls.

"Bring both scrolls to tower within the time limit. 120 hours or five days."

"Five days?" Ino was incredulous. This exam wasn't like an overnight thing. It was like a real mission with real dangers!

"What about food?" Choji cried out in panic.

"There are resources within the forest. You'll have to scrounge up your own." Anko told him with an amused glint in her eyes. No doubt loving the fear she was creating in the genin group. Yeah, Ino liked her a lot.

"But there are also man-eating beast, bugs and plants." Kabuto piped in. Ino glared at the back of his stupid head. She couldn't believe he and his team made it to the second part. She had hoped he would have failed and left. If they were going to be on their own, against everyone here, she wanted to make sure that she stayed away from Kabuto and his team. There were no rules on how a team obtained a scroll, no higher ninjas or teachers to make sure they were okay this time. It was do or die. Pass or die. Ah, troublesome.

"Excuse me." Shikamaru raised his hand. "Can we quit in the middle?"

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed, pulling his hand down. He just sighed out loud and shoved his hands back in his pockets. Ino gave him a warning glare and one to Choji for good measure.

"You can't quit or you'll fail."

"And we're not failing." Ino said, pinching his skinny side. He squirmed away. When the consent forms were sent their way, Ino eagerly took hers, reading over the paper carefully. She needed a pen, she thought looking around. Everyone had separated, deliberating whether or not to sign their life away or keep it and fail. In the distance she saw Sasuke, sitting near a rock. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, so she dropped her revenge-against-Sakura act and wandered to him.

"Hey." She said, kneeling next to him. She noticed that he already signed his form. He nodded to his left.

"They're using that curtain to hand out the scrolls. No one will be able to see who gets what and which team member has it." He told her. Together they both watched a couple of teams turn in their forms and head to their assigned gate.

"I see." She plucked his pen from his fingers and used the rock's smooth surface to write her name neatly on the line. Next to the signature line was a box, where you had to leave a print in blood. She rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip before gathering enough courage to bite her flesh open.

"I hate looking at my blood." She murmured.

"Squemish?" He taunted playfully. Ino shrugged, popping her thumb in her mouth to stop the bleeding.

"Nervous though. There are a lot of strong people here." She looked at each of the groups, wondering what each of them could do. Her eyes landed on Kabuto's team. "Sasuke, I want you to do something for me." She turned to him. He saw that she was serious. "Don't trust anyone, especially Kabuto."

He followed her gaze. "The guy with the glasses?" He asked with a frown. "He doesn't seem like much to be worried about."

"But he is." She forcefully insisted. "He's not what he seems. Trust me. I wouldn't lie about this." She wanted to say more, she wanted to tell him what had happened. But it was a rule not to discuss closed missions until two months had passed.

"Okay. I'll take your word, but you have to do something for me." He said, standing up. Ino's scowl folded into surprise. What could he want from her?

"What?" She took his offered hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Be safe." He told her quietly, tightening his hold on her hand. The butterflies that were fluttering in her tummy since the beginning of their conversation were a fill blown swarm now.

"You too." She said softly. She didn't know how long they stared at one another, and she was actually amazed that she kept eye contact with him for so long. She wanted to stay like this just a little longer, but unfortunately, it was final call and Shikamaru and Choji were yelling for her.

"We need to talk when this exam is over." He told her, letting go of her hand.

"Yeah." She breathed. Great, _now_ her nerves decided to wake up. Damn her blush! Quit trembling foolishly she scolded herself. She paced her turn, wanting to run away and hide her face. Luckily she was composed enough to keep her nonchalant image, even though the visage threatened to fade away under her nerves.

She met up with her team. "Let's see." She demanded, holding out her pale hand. Shikamaru sighed and Choji grunted when they gave her their forms. She carefully looked over them, making sure they signed it right. Good thing they did, she thought, getting in line.

After turning in the papers and receiving their earth scroll, an older chuunin began escorting them to their gate. She spotted a few people she knew or heard about. Earlier when the exam started, she asked around to get any info on the teams. Like the team of Neji Hyuga. She learned that he was only a year older than her and graduated the top of the class like Sasuke. Still, an impressive history didn't make her like him any better. She wondered what the story was concerning Hinata and her cousin.

Ino halted, her wandering eyes landing on Sakura who was trailing behind Naruto and Sasuke. "Ino!" Choji exclaimed when she left the group. She ignored him and grabbed Sakura's arm, whirling the surprised girl around. Naruto and Sasuke halted, staring at the pair in curiosity. Ino pulled her aside and Sakura angrily shook off the blonde's firm hand.

"What?"

"I want you to remember something." Ino began in a low, warning voice that made Sakura's bright jade eyes sharpen. "I want you to remember that Sasuke isn't the only one on your team."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. Ino didn't know if it was because of insult or outrage, but it didn't matter. She had made her point, now she was coolly walking away. She could feel the curiosity emanating from everyone who watched the exchange, but she knew Sakura wouldn't say anything.

The wait at the gate seemed to take hours and hours. Now that they were at the brink of entering the Forest of Death, the full weight of this next part of the exam hung around her shoulders. When they entered, teams were commanded to get their opposing scrolls in any way possible. Killing was allowed. The idea made her feel small. So many entering genin were way older and more experienced than her and her friends. What if one of them died?

Her hand instinctively went to the special kunai that was nestled in her waist pouch. It was her shiny personal surprise. Shikamaru and Choji only saw it that one time but since then, she had been tempering her skill with the help of her father and Asuma-sensei. Yeah, Ino suddenly perked. Ever since that mission, all of her team had been working hard to temper their own sills.

_We trained like hell to get here. _Kiba's voice rang in her head and she smiled looking at the daunting forest trees just behind the electric fence. "We won't lose to you." She murmured. In the distance, a shrill whistle blew. The chuunin turned the key in the lock and her team bolted into the gate with surprising speed.

"The first thing we need to do is find a good hiding spot." Shikamaru ordered. When he saw the argument form on Ino lips he went on. "To think about what we're going to do."

"Yeah. We've never been in the Forest of Death before so we don't know what's here. We need to get our bearings." Choji chimed in. Ino wanted to argue, but she knew they were right.

"Fine." She turned away in a pout falling behind them. "Lead the way." She told Shikamaru who stopped on a tree ahead of her.

"Ino, this is serious. You know we're right." Shikamaru said defensively. Ino folded her arms.

"Do you see me arguing?" She asked through her clenched teeth. She could tell the boys didn't know how to take her sudden submission.

"No." Choji said slowly. "And that scares me."

"Let's just go!" She said in annoyed exasperation, satisfied that Choji jumped at her remark.

The third night into their survival was a lucky one. While hiding in the trees, they came upon a sleeping team. The grass nins would have been easily bypassed if it wasn't for the loud snoring guy who was camouflaged as a small sapling. It was an amusing sight, a little snoring tree bobbing up and down, shivering even though there wasn't a breath of wind.

Ino looked to Shikamaru who nodded and laced his hands together. It was a tricky move to use his shadow technique since it was night and the moon was falling away from the open canopy. Ino had Choji stand behind her while she slipped into the sleeping man's mind.

Sleeping people were really easy to breech. All she had to do was scan her surroundings in the person's mind, or dream and then morph into whatever she saw. Mental blocks usually appeared as doors. When someone was aware that there was a foreign entity in their mind the doors usually locked. If you surprised someone, you had to open as many doors as you could before they locked them. But when they were sleeping, it was a free reign of unlocked memories and thoughts. The doors were like any other kind of doors. The older the memory the older the door, the newer the memory, the newer the door whether it was by paint, or design. When she used her family jutsu, the chakra involved was trained to give her these images. It knew the age or importance of a memory. Important memories had various locks on them. It took time to work out the locks because you had to do it one at a time. She had to go through four important doors before she found the one she wanted.

When she went back to her body, she told Choji where to get the heaven scroll. All of it was done while the grass nins were fast asleep. It seems too easy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends when she heard something in the distance. It was loud enough to wake the robbed nins. Her flight or fight instincts waged a brief war before she pulled a kunai from her pouch and stuck it in the eyes of the closest nin. It felt like poking a warm boiled egg or stabbing defrosting jelly. Uggh…

While the blonde teen grass nin howled in anguish, Choji and Shikamaru handled the others with a quick meat tank charge while Shikamaru held them still with what little chakra he wanted to use. The other two weren't exactly dead. Choji's meat-tank roll left only shallow stab wounds but thoroughly smooshed grass-nins. Shikamaru then fashioned a kunai rope and began wrapping and tangling it around the smooshed nins in very intricate and careless knots.

The remaining nin warily was held by kunai point by Ino while the boys worked. His right eye was swollen shut and bleeding freely. She felt a little bad about what she did to him but it was part of the job. She hoped he knew that.

"Sorry." She murmured to him, dropping her kunai. He silently regarded her before tossing her bloody kunai at her feet. She felt safe enough to reach down and retrieve it. She wiped the blade on her skirt before slipping it back into her pouch. "Look on the bright side. Some women like men with eye patches!"

"Just leave!" He barked not amused whatsoever.

"All done. Let's go." Shikamaru declared, cutting his kunai from the ropes.

"Are you sure we should have just left them there?" Ino asked at they fled the scene.

"It'll take a while for that guy to untie his team. By then let's hope that we're out of here. We need to stay out of trouble. Avoid anything that could be troublesome." Shikamaru said. With both scrolls in their possession, the whole team was on alert. All they had to do now was make it to the tower, but they suspected it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Shikamaru's plan to stay hidden in the shadows was a safe bet.

"Shh. Listen." Choji stopped them. They heard some feet shuffling on a nearby tree and the whole team shared look before dashing into the bushes, holding their breaths.

"Stop hiding and come out." Someone said.

"But we hid so fast." Choji moaned in a whisper.

"Jeeze, that troublesome Hyuga found us." Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. Neji? She didn't even have a chance to see who it was before Choji pulled her into the bushes. If he was a Hyuga then he knew who they were. Would he hurt someone from the same village?

"Plan number 1, hide and avoid troubled failed. Are you surprised?" Ino bit at him sarcastically. "Now what? Plan number 2?"

"I don't like any of your plans." Choji muttered.

"Do _you_ have any ideas?" Ino moodily shot at him, a little hurt that he thought like that.

"No." He mumbled.

She stood, straightening her clothes before pasting a bright smile on her face. "What a surprise! How lucky of us to meet last year's number one student." She gushed. She sauntered ahead of her team, fighting the rolling anger churning in her stomach when she thought of poor trembling Hinata. "When I first saw you, I thought, 'I really need to meet him'."

His face was set in stone and his eyes were emotionless. Not like Hinata's, full of feeling and tender vulnerability. "Did I fulfill your expectations then?" He asked.

Ino was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"You tried to hide it." At her confused expression he continued in clarification. "Your dislike. But I'm a keen observer. You need to practice masking your feelings more. Be gone." He then turned on his heel. All Ino could do was blink at his back. She allowed her eyes to narrow knowing full well that he had his _Bykugan_ trained on them.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said aloud to herself. If he was looking at them with his blood limit, then he knew full well that her team had both scrolls. Why wasn't he taking them? Shikamaru seemed to think the same because he put a hand over his side pouch, where they had placed the valuable items.

"Let's keep going." Shikamaru said, motioning Choji to follow. Half an hour later, Choji told them they needed to stop. For a snack. He settled on a high overlooking branch and began munching on some freshly picked apricots he found. It had been a while since they had a peaceful break. Ino sighed and leaned against a tree, looking up to the sky. What was it? Noon? Late afternoon?

"Hey guys! Come and look!" Choji's urgent call made her jump to attention. Seconds later, they were up in the trees, looking at a surprising sight.

Sakura was facing off with three serious looking sound nins. Naruto and Sasuke were lying under a huge hollowed tree.

"Hey, it's the guy from Neji Hyuga's team." Choji observed. It was the guy Sasuke was asking Kabuto about. Lee Rock.

"Let's get closer." She had a bad bad feeling about this. And she was mad. Sakura was just sitting there while Lee was fighting on her behalf! Will that girl ever learn?

"Maybe she's protecting Sasuke and Naruto." Choji said. Ino's head whipped to the side in surprise. "Yeah, you said it out loud." He turned back around.

They landed unnoticed behind the fight just in time to see Lee run to Sakura's aid. He looked unbalanced and the sound nin had him on the ground in three seconds. "Looks like Naruto and Sasuke are out of it." Shikamaru said. "Lee looks like he's been beaten and now it's only Sakura."

Ino didn't take her troubled eyes off of the scene. She felt Shikamaru's heavy gaze on her, waiting for her to say something. She knew what he wanted her to do, but for an angry minute, Ino didn't care.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She bit back, glaring at him.

"Sakura's in danger. Is that okay with you?" She flinched at his tone. No it wasn't. Despite everything, Sakura was still someone important to her. But this…Ino had to hold back, just for a second…

"Ino…"

"Shikamaru…we can't just interfere. She has to do this…on her own." She sounded like she was pleading. Maybe she was. All she knew was this was a pinnacle moment for Sakura.

"You're a hard teacher. You know that right?" Shikamaru said in a disapproving voice.

Ino ignored that comment, ignored her hurt and focused on the battle. The female sound ninja had Sakura by the hair, yanking her head back and forth while the taller of the boys advanced on Naruto and Sasuke. Ino's heart was thumping painfully in her chest. Should she move now? She licked her dry lips, her fingers inching to her weapons pouch. Just when she was about to move, Sakura pulled a kunai and with one fluid, utterly surprising move, she cut her hair, freeing herself from the enemy female nin's claws.

_She cut her hair. Her precious hair._ Sakura worked so hard at getting her hair to grow longer and she just cut it. To protect them…to protect Lee too. Ino saw the set determination in Sakura's pretty jade eyes and even though she wasn't as skilled as her teammates, Sakura was fixated on doing what she could, no matter what. It was inspiring to watch though terrible to see so much blood.

_She's doing it…_Ino wiped her tears. She's finally blossoming into what Ino knew she could be so when Sakura had tackled the taller sound nin to the ground, Ino knew it was her queue. In spite of the impressive show of courage, there was only so much the little pink haired girl could take and only so much Ino could stand.

XOXO

Sasuke was only half conscious. Unconscious enough to be unable to move, but conscious enough to hear what was going around him. He knew his team wasn't alone. There were people who were trying to kill him for some reason and Naruto was still unconscious. Whoever Orochimaru was, he must have done quite a number on the loud blonde to knock him out for so long. Just how long had he been in this condition? A few hours? A day maybe? The only thing he vaguely remembered (when the pain in his shoulder wasn't killing him) was Sakura tending to both he and Naruto. She was talking to herself, coaching herself not to fall asleep, to be vigilant.

Then Lee's voice perked his interest, rousing him from his unconscious state for a moment. What was he doing here? He passed out soon after Lee's arrival. Now he could hear the enemy threaten to kill their own teammate if it meant accomplishing their goal. He would have just succumbed to the calling of darkness if he hadn't learned that Ino had used her family jutsu on the very teammate they were threatening to kill.

Ino—when did she come? Was she alright? Was she worried for him or Naruto? She had promised to be safe…and Sakura. He was concerned for her as well. She must be exhausted. He knew she was probably hurt. Even though she was annoying, she _was_ part of his team and he needed to help out. She was weak and didn't know much about staying safe. Enemies could easily pick up on that and they targeted her. So he, Naruto and Kakashi had to protect her.

The thought made his eyes snap open. Chakra he never felt before stirred in him. Powerful, dangerous abundant chakra. His body hungered for it, tempting him to let go of the little control he had over it. It hummed around his person like a swarm of bees.

_If you don't have power you can't do anything, you can't protect them, you can't protect her. She could die, like mom and dad died….she could…_

He forced his battered body to stand. His eyes slid to a stunned and bruised Sakura before they roamed to the unconscious blonde in Shikamaru's arms who had blood dribbling down her chin. Anger exploded, and dark, sinister killer intent rippled through the whole field paralyzing everyone it touched.

"Sasuke?" Sakura croaked. Sasuke looked away from her, his blood red eyes landing on the sound nin female. He could see Ino's soul shimmering in the dark eyes. He could also see her fear.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I can feel power surging inside me." He tightened his fist, a cold smile gracing his lips. "I feel good now. He gave it to me." _My purpose_. "I finally understand now." _My destiny_. "I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take a hold of my body." _Understand_. He paused, eyes narrowing. "Tell me who the hell hurt you!" Again, he wasn't looking at Sakura. One of the sound ninja noticed this, Dosu, and quickly grabbed his possessed teammate's arm and yanked her to her feet.

Sasuke stilled, not moving one muscle. But his eyes, they locked into Dosu's one eye. He was going to enjoy this.

Ino struggled to get free and stomped on his foot making Dosu released her.

"Now Ino!" Shikamaru called out and the shadow manipulator and Choji wisely moved to the side, away from the impending battle. Ino quickly laced her fingers together and then the body she inhabited slumped to the ground. When Ino stirred in her own body, he moved seconds later…

XOXO

Ino didn't breath through the whole battle. Sasuke was moving so fast her eyes couldn't keep up. And the chakra…the black marks across his body, that cold indifferent way he was attacking the guy…is was so terrifying.

The enemy ninja, the taller one named Zaku, was his sole target. Sasuke had him on his knees, with his foot on his back with both of Zaku's arms behind his back. The Uchiha smiled in insane anticipation.

"You seem to really like your arms." He commented, pulling them higher. Ino heard the bones crack. Choji had turned away and covered his ears in panic, but she couldn't turn her horror filled eyes away from the gruesome sight. Zaku hit the floor belly down with a big _oof_. Sasuke didn't even pause to take a look at what he did. He just turned his blood red eyes to the last standing ninja, Dosu, who was shaking like leaf with fear.

"That leaves just you. You better entertain me better than him."

He was like a stalking predator, advancing on wounded pray. Entertainment? Was this how he was viewing the fight? As amusement? The thought made her feel sick. Sasuke wasn't like that…was he?

_Please…don't…Sasuke_.

She wanted to stop him, to run and tackle him down but her legs were numb, paralyzed with terror. She hated his chakra…it was like that mission…

_Please…stop…_

XOXO

_Sasuke…please…no…no…_

His footsteps faltered. Ino?

_Please…_he felt someone's arms slid around his waist and hold him in place.

"It's enough! Stop!" It wasn't Ino, but Sakura's tear-filled voice ripped him out of the embrace of the dark chakra. The power rushed out of him, leaving him drained, exhausted and confused. He fell to the ground, looking at Ino. She was pale and shaken. Was it her voice he heard? How?

_Sakura stopped him…Sasuke…I don't like being scared of you…_

The loudness of the thought made him take a few deep breaths. It was…but how? Her lips weren't even moving…

XOXO

AN: Yayyy! "Schools out for sum-mer!" Hope everyone has a great break! Remember to REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	8. Chapter 8

::Chapter 8::

He was looking at her so strangely it made her even more uneasy. The atmosphere around the group seemed to grow warmer. She recognized the feeling because when Asuma-sensei beat that possessed guy, the air felt the same way.

The remaining enemy ninja was alone against the group, outnumbered. He was staring at Sasuke with a mixture of terror and uncertainty. He then reached into his robes and produced a scroll as a peace offering. If Sasuke let he and his teammates go, they would finish what had transpired another time. Ino silently willed Sasuke to take the deal and was relieved when he did. Dosu left with his battered team seconds later and everyone around her breathed a little better.

Ino took a few calming breaths, nervously drying her eyes. Ugh, she probably looked like a mess she thought, standing up. Was that mud on her toes? She needed a pedicure when this was all over. Her right side ached like a mother. When the female sound nin was thrown at the tree, it bruised her own body pretty bad. But her wounds were nothing compared to others.

"Ino…"

"I-I'm going to check on Lee." She said, not meeting Sasuke's eyes as he softly said her name. She could still feel that ugly chakra lingering around him and right now, she didn't want to be near it. Her heart ached with the thought, but her instincts and her body still remembered. It angered and frustrated her to no end how _that_ day still had such an unshakable hold on her. This exam was far more horrible than that damn mission!

Sprawled on the crisp cold grass, Ino kneeled beside Lee. Her heart softened for him. He was pretty beat up. Blood trickled from one of his ears, down his flushed cheek. He was breathing, that was a good thing. Gently, she turned him over, on his back. His thin chest moved up and down with shallow breaths. He opened one puffy eye, staring at her in daze and pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, helping him to sit upright. He was trembling, but when she tightened her hand on his shoulder, she felt him strengthen, like someone breathed fresh chakra into him. The air whistled around her and Ino turned to the shifting wind, and soon she was peering into warm, intelligent brown eyes. Her head reared back in surprise, taking in the little buns on top in her head. She smelled like the forest and metal.

"I'm Tenten. Lee is my teammate." She said in a cute-sy voice, making Ino's nerves calm and relax. So she was on Neji Hyuga's team. She wondered how that worked out. Tenten seemed so peaceful. Totally out of place with Lee's rambunctious ways and Neji's indifferent, arrogant personality. Kinda like Sakura's team. Her eyes wandered on their own, away from Tenten shaking Lee to his feet, away from the arrival of Neji mere moments after Tenten made herself known.

Sasuke held her gaze with some unknown power. She felt strangely comforted and frightened at the same time. The world seemed to drop away and just for a moment, she swore she could hear his thoughts. That chakra he possessed, he was afraid of it too.

Naruto screamed awake (thanks to a considerate Choji and Shikamaru) making them tear their gazes away from one another. Ino stood, giving her teammates a look, wiping the amused smirks from their face. Choji innocently dropped the stick he poked Naruto with and Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets, though not looking away from her in the guilty way Choji did.

"Sakura! What happened to your hair?" Naruto scrambled to his feet. He was leaning over his teammates with a thousand questions in his eyes. Sakura blushed a little and wrapped a strand of it around her finger.

"Oh, just wanted to change my look." She explained with a patient smile. "I like long hair, but you know, it gets in my way."

Ino smiled a little, knowing Sakura didn't want to worry Naruto. Naruto's confused expression made her smile waver. But they will have to tell him what had happened. She was curious on why he had been unconscious. She wanted to know what the hell happened to Sakura's team and how Lee became involved.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked her seriously. His eyes were red rimmed, and up close, she noticed how pale he was.

"It would be too troublesome to tell you." Shikamaru said as he and Choji approached them.

"Everyone helped us." Sakura said, standing on wobbling legs. She approached Lee, who was being supported by Tenten. Ino raised a brow, not willing to move. She wanted to hear what Sakura wanted to say to him. "Lee. Thank you. My eyes are open more and I think I've become a little stronger."

Lee's lips trembled into a smile. Ino suspected that the green-spandex wearing ninja didn't get too many thank yous. She was glad Sakura gave him one. Lee's dark eyes were bright with emotion and utter devotion for the pink haired girl.

"Looks like I have to train a little more." He said. Ino felt Sasuke's approach and she turned to him as he moved into her side space, next to Sakura. "The next time we meet, I promise I'll be a stronger man." Lee declared to her. Ino liked him right then and there and looked to Sakura with a raised brow. Sakura felt her eyes on her but avoided them.

"Okay." She murmured in embarrassment. Ino let them be alone, pulling on Sasuke's hand. Away from everyone, Ino turned to him, a hand on her hip.

"Okay. Let me see." She said in sudden briskness. "Your leg." She answered at his raised brow.

"Its fine." But then he sighed, seeing her no-arguing expression and sat in the grass, wincing a little. He must be tired, she thought, because he gave in too easily. Would his team be able to finish this exam? She knew she couldn't offer her help. Both Naruto and Sasuke would vehemently oppose. Hardheaded boys, she thought suppressing a scowl. She scooped out a small jar of antiseptic/antibiotic from her pouch. A gift from Hinata. His wound was cleaned as best as it could be with the medi-pack Choji carried.

"This might burn just a bit." She murmured, applying the medicine. But she blew on it soon after to ease the irritation. After wrapping his leg tightly, she packed her things.

"Now let me see." He said. Ino looked at him in confusion. "You side. You're favoring one side."

She blushed. "It probably just bruised." She defended.

"Ino." He said in a low, commanding voice. She didn't want to show him! That would mean taking off her bandages. His eyes softened, making her melt a little. Damn him and his super cute pleading face! Ino thought in dismay, untying her headband. Under the band of her skirt, she pulled the end of the bandage free and began unwrapping it.

So totally embarrassing, she thought, trying to fight her blush. It feels like I'm stripping in front of him! Her pale flesh began peeking through and she shivered when the wind conveniently blew through the dense forest. She felt a bit naked, standing before him, but she pretended that it didn't bother her.

Sasuke leaned forward and touched the tender bruise, blossoming over her right hand side. She could tell it would be a big one. Even felt it in her back. She could still taste the blood on her mouth as well and reminded herself to brush her teeth when she had some time alone.

"See? It's not so bad." She said, quickly rewrapping her bandages. "At least not as bad as your bruise." Her eyes lingered in the swollen black marks on his shoulder. Though when the mark spread over Sasuke's body the design was different. The other guy's marks were like cheetah dots, while Sasuke's were more flame like.

His head shot up. "What did you say?" His hand when to his shoulder. His dark intelligent eyes instantly picked up on her pondering expression. "You've seen this before haven't you?"

Ino's eyes grew wide. It was too late for her to take back her words. Damn her big mouth! She looked away, but he cupped her chin and forcefully made her meet his eyes.

"Tell me. I want to know. Where did you see this? Do you know the guy who gave it to me?"

Ino shook her head. "I only saw it once." She said after a little while. "When it was…_that_ mission." She lowered her eyes. "The leader guy had the same mark, only when he used the chakra, he changed."

"Changed how?" He looked worried and angry.

She hesitated, not sure if she should tell him or not. But in the end, she knew it was only fair to tell the truth. Considering how much Sasuke had changed when he used the chakra, Ino felt she should warn him. She met his eyes with a level gaze. "He changed into a monster with chakra so huge it made the whole building shudder. He grew…like…crab hands and horns. His eyes turned yellow and his skin was grey, like a corpse." She took a deep breath, fighting the volatile memories. She didn't see the fight between the monster and Asuma-sensei, but it had been a long one. When they returned to the city, Asuma-sensei slept for days, trying to recover his chakra.

There was a following silence as Sasuke got lost in his own thoughts. Truthfully, Ino didn't know what to do or what to say. She decided to leave him, but was stopped when she felt his warm, calloused hand slide in hers.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'll do everything I can to control it. Just…don't run away." He said so softly, she had to strain her hearing a bit. Her heart throbbed. She didn't want to hear him so weak. He was _Sasuke Uchiha_, brave, cool…skilled. Now, he sounded like a lost boy who didn't know what to do. He had never seen him so confused. He was so full of confidence at the beginning of the second part of the exam and in two and a half days, _something_ reducing him to the person staring at her with a plea on his lips. Showing her a side she never thought existed. She scolded herself; that thought wasn't fair. Despite his skills, his arrogance, his pride, his silence _and_ his popularity, Sasuke was still a person just like her.

He had been different when he was younger, she knew it. When she was younger, of course she knew who he was. Well, maybe not him personally, but she knew who the Uchiha were. She knew their history, their skills and the place they had in the village. If she thought about it, she could remember a couple of time she had seen him. And those times, before the massacre, he always had a smile. She heard him laugh one time…

_:FLASHBACK:_

_Her dad had taken her to the toy store to buy a new music box because her other three were overflowing with her growing jewelry collection. She had wandered through the aisles, plucking a few other things from the shelf when she heard a nice sounding laugh. Curious, she looked through the shelves at a boy who was flushed with joy. He was her age with dark eyes and pale skin, dressed in all black A faceless taller person was waving a white stuffed animal, a kitty, in front of him. Attached to the kitty was a gaudy red box of chocolates._

_ "That's a girl's toy!" The boy said with a grin, playfully slapping it from the other person's hand. _

_ "But it's cute huh? It's White Day tomorrow and you got a lot of chocolate for Valentines. Don't you want to give a special girl a box of chocolate back?" It was the older boy's teasing voice she heard._

_ "No! Girls are stupid and loud!" The boy heatedly protested. "You're not doing it, why should I?"_

_ Ino scowled, taking big offense on behalf of the female population. "What a jerk. Why would girls even give a present to a loser like him?" She muttered out loud without realizing it. Soon the older boy leaned down and Ino found herself looking into another pair of dark eyes through the shelves. She squealed in surprise, backing away and ran down the aisle to find her dad._

_:END FLASHBACK:_

Even if he wasn't a person who laughed now, she knew that he was capable of it. Capable of _needing_ someone. Capable of falling from his pedestal. A pedestal he created by being strong and confident. One he needed to get back on.

"I'm not running away." She said firmly. She wouldn't let him lose his way. If he needed her to trust him, she would. She would swallow her fear, and get over _that_ mission. "You'll find a way if you say you can." She assured him, knowing she was stroking his ego as well. But it was what he needed, a stepping stone.

They didn't linger long. She felt people's eyes on her and so did he. They had been alone for too long. She reluctantly withdrew her hand from his. "I need to talk to Sakura." She said, lowering her head. What was this feeling? Guilt? She looked across the way to where Sakura watched them silently. Everyone seemed to move around them, like a merry-go-round, unaware of the knot Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were in.

Standing before Sakura, Ino gathered enough courage to summon a little smile. "Come on. Let's do something about your hair." She offered. She was afraid Sakura might reject her offer, afraid that Sakura would begin to cry or scream at her. But she didn't. She let Ino lead her away from everyone, to a solitude hill that sprouted from the forest.

"Sit down." Ino said pulling a kunai from her pouch and running her hands through Sakura's butchered hair. It was really a shame she thought, tenderly massaging the bumps she felt on her head. Sakura really _did_ have such pretty, shiny hair, now it was gone.

"You cheater. You hugged them back there Billboard Brow" She began in a light tone, with a tinge of resentment for show purposes She began slicing the longer parts of the bubble gum colored hair, to try and even it out the best she could.

"In public, the person who takes the initiative wins. You taught me that." Sakura smartly retorted, reciting a rule. One of many Ino had taught her.

The blonde smiled. "I'm glad you listened."

Sakura's shoulders sagged. "But I really can't win this can I? He already made his decision."

It was never really their style to no mention the elephant in the room. Ino liked that about their relationship because she always knew where they stood. "Let me look at your wounds." She said and Sakura obediently turned around with her legs outstretched. Dried blood stuck to Sakura's peachy skin, running down her right leg to her ankle. There was another on her arm, below her elbow. The blonde took some cleaning gauze from the medi-pack and began cleaning Sakura with as much care as she did Sasuke. Ino broke a cold pack and handed it to the pink haired girl to put over her swollen black eye.

"I never liked him." Ino blurted out and then paused. "Well, now I do, but that's beside the point. You should have asked me instead of assuming."

Sakura blinked up at her in surprise and confusion. "But…you said that he liked long hair, that a lot of girls liked him so I thought—"

"Okay, maybe you're not totally at fault." Ino interrupted and shifted her eyes away from the big probing jade eyes. "I admit, when I said that…I had other intentions." She let out a breath before finally meeting Sakura's gaze. "Ever since I was young, I had always had a lot of friends. I was the center of attention, the lead girl. Miss Popularity. Then…you started coming out of your shell and my hold on girls started slipping."

Sakura removed her ice pack, with a little glare. "You were getting jealous."

"No, not jealous." Ino shot back. She finished with her healing ministrations before starting again. "I felt threatened. I've never had an equal before." She said in honesty.

Sakura looked away. "You didn't expect me to stay in your shadow forever did you?"

Ino digested that before answering. "No. I suppose not." She didn't think that far ahead either. "I guess, despite our closeness, we didn't communicate well with one another like we should have." She leaned back on her hands, folding her legs indian-style.

"So, where do we stand with each other now?" Sakura fingered her hair.

"A standstill I guess. Until this exam is over."

"Then after that?"

Ino shrugged. "We'll see." She reached in her pouch and took out a very small seed and her special kunai. She buried the seed between the grass, so it touched the dirt and then pierced the soft ground with her kunai. Ino put a finger on the tip of the hilt, and formed a seal with her other hand. She concentrated briefly before she felt her chakra impale the little seed and the ground.

Sakura leaned forward in curiosity. A little sprout emerged from the grass, and the stem thickened. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

"Asuma-sensei has me practicing my control. We all can't be master of our chakra like you." She said playfully. A white bud emerged from the top, slowly unfolding its pale pink petals yet shyly hiding its yellow center.

"It's a cosmos." Sakura breathed in awe.

Ino smiled and withdrew her finger from her kunai. "Yeah." She stood, withdrawing her kunai. "And it's almost done blooming." She left Sakura, staring at the flower as she made her way back to her team.

XOXO

The group decided to stay together for the night. Tenten managed to convince Neji because Lee was still hurt. It felt safer in numbers, though the teams each stayed apart. The only time they came together was when it was time to eat. With everyone here, people were more willing to give up some of their food supplies. Fish, mushrooms, wild fruits and vegetables were made into various communal dishes. Shikamaru assured her that they probably wouldn't be targeted because they were such a large group.

Choji settled next to her with his bag pack at his feet, digging though the camping gear for their wooden bowls and chopsticks. The fish were skewered with the vegetables on various sharpened kabobs around the fire.

"Here Ino." Choji blew on a kabob before placing it in her bowl. Ino smiled and leaned into him.

"Thanks."

Naruto and Lee talked non-stop the whole way through dinner. Shikamaru had left the group to be alone, probably staring blissfully into the sky to count shooting stars. Ino thought, delicately munching on her dinner on a stick.

Despite what Sakura had said earlier, she stuck close to Sasuke on the other side of the fire. It was easy to admit defeat, but it was another matter to just stop having feeling for someone. Ino understood that. If she had been in Sakura's shoes, she would have a hard time letting go of someone she really liked. She would have continued to try to get his attention despite Sakura's feelings. She wondered if it was the same for said girl.

Choji decided to join Naruto and Lee's conversation so Ino was left alone, leaning back on her hands, letting the fire warm her legs. Her side ached and her eyes were droopy, but she knew that she still had to set up the tent and wash her face before sleeping. Tenten said that there was a nice looking creek not too far off. She knew that by morning, Neji and his team would be gone and Shikamaru told them that they should do the same and go to the tower. It was going to take a good eight hour hike to reach it. And that was if they traveled as fast as they could.

She brought her knees to her chest and laid her cheek on them. Ugh, just thinking about it was making her sleepy. She closed her eyes for just a second, before she was jolted awake by a gentle shake. She was on instant alert.

"Calm down." She heard him hum and she felt her blood warm. His face was shadowed by the night shadows, but the fire flickered in his dark eyes, hinting at the softness she heard in his voice.

"I guess the day is getting to me." She said with a little yawn. "I'm going to that creek Tenten mentioned to wash up." She paused. "Can you come with me?"

"To bathe?" He asked, backing away. Ino's cheeks sparked to life.

"No! To brush my teeth and wash my face! Never mind." She said bolting away. She grabbed her bag by a tree and practically fled into the forest. The scary dark forest. All alone. She slowed down, slowly clutching her bag to her chest. Okay, calm down. It's like any other forest….just filled with man-eating bugs and plants. Damn Kabuto! Okay, okay, okay…

"Ino."

She screamed, spinning in a panic. A few shallow, harsh breaths later, she saw Sasuke's concerned face looming in the darkness. She swallowed hard, putting a hand to her racing heart. "Gods! Quit doing that!"

"Someone's on edge." He commented. "Does the forest scare you?"

"Damn right it does! You never know who or what is hiding in the shadows! Man-eating bug and plants! Remember?" She fumed angrily.

"Tree slugs, pit traps, huge snakes and desperate enemies." He added.

Ino's eyes grew round. "Sasuke!" She whined, tightening her hold on her bag.

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her.

Ino relaxed and rolled her eyes all of the sudden. "Right. Of course. Thank you."

"Besides, you're going the wrong way. The creek is in the other direction." He motioned with his thumb and an irritating cocky smile.

Ino's cheeks heated even more in embarrassment. "I knew that. I was just…taking the long way." She pushed past him, aware of his amusement lingering in the air. Embarrassing! Why did he get her so worked up? Thinking that she wanted him to bathe with her…ugh…no! Stop wandering on crude thoughts brain! She put a hand to her head, like her hand would stop the rising images she was violently fighting off. She avoided the camp not wanting people to look at them in any kind of way. He was just escorting me she defended. To make sure no blood thirsty monsters kill me. That was the _only_ reason she asked him to come with her.

She followed close behind him, on alert until they came to the little creek. It even had a nice little bridge across it. Who would be crazy enough to build it? Matter-of-fact, how many died in the gods forsaken place to build the tower? Ah, no matter, she thought not wanting to let her mind wander on useless questions. Jeeze, she must be tired.

As she kneeled, her bag slipped off her shoulder. Inside, she pulled her tooth brush and facial cleaner. Shikamaru and Choji laughed at her when they found out she brought them. But there was no way in hell she could go five days without brushing her teeth! Ewww! And her face wash was a necessity as well, because they would be in the wilderness, in dirt, sweating. Pimples could pop up on her precious porcelain skin! The thought was a horrifying one!

As she did her nightly routine, she couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious. Sasuke was there with her when she was doing her preening, what did he think of it? No. She thought stubbornly. These things were a necessity. One had to work at beauty. Granted, she probably didn't have to work as hard as most girls, but she still had to work at it.

The whole thing was done in silence. Something Ino was growing accustomed to when she was with him. He had brought his stuff as well, though he just brushed his teeth. The night's nocturnal animals and bugs filled the silent void between them.

"Your team will be able to get through this right?" She finally asked the question that had nagged her from the beginning.

"Somehow." He answered, spitting his toothpaste foam into the running water. "Worry about your team, and I'll worry about mine."

Ino smiled, despite his testy tone. Now that was the sound of the Sasuke she wanted to hear. Nothing more was said as they made their way back to the camp. Tonight, everyone here would be back on their own teams, doing their own thing.

"Remember your promise." Sasuke told her before they parted ways.

"Remember yours." She snapped back. "Both of them." She added. With one last look, Ino turned from him and left, disappearing into her teams' tent where both boys were already snoring away.

XOXO

All human beings had a weakness. If it wasn't physical, it was mental. If it wasn't mental, it was physical. If you were very unfortunate, it would be both. Knowing about weakness made men easy to cripple. To persuade. To trap.

Kabuto was very skilled at obtaining such information. The cards he brought with him to this exam were just a handful of the collection he gathered. One card in particular sat atop the pile, facing up. He felt it was still incomplete, but that would be easy remedied. For now, he would give what he knew.

Sasuke and his team were safe inside the tower. His part was done for now.

"Find out anything?" Orochimaru leaned against a scarred wooden post, silently waiting for his approach. The other men on Kabuto's team lingered behind the pair and served as a look out.

"Yes. More than I expected." Kabuto held out the card. "I've written down all the data pertaining to him in the second exam. You need this right?" Slowly, the snake Sannin took the card with an interested hitch to his thin brow.

"Yes. How was he?" He murmured, stroking the picture of Sasuke Uchiha thoughtfully.

"Seems like you're very fond of him Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto mused politely.

"I want to hear your opinion…as a spy from the Village of Hidden Sound." It was a deceiving question Kabuto knew.

"You don't need that. Since you're the one determining everything."

The snake Sannin raised a brow as he looked over the card. Beside Sasuke's picture was a little picture of a delicate looking blonde with a brief line or two concerning her. "Ino Yamanaka eh? What a pretty little girl."

Kabuto's twisted smirk was filled with a madman's intention. "If the girl is a problem…"

Orochimaru cut him off with an elegant wave of his hand. "No. Leave her for now. Bonds can be used as very powerful ways of persuasion. Who am I to stand in the way of budding romance?"

Kabuto raised a brow. "Romance? Never thought of you as a romantic."

The older man evilly chuckled "There's a lot you don't know about me." He pushed off of the pillar. "Your cunningness is what I like." Then the wind picked up, creating a little twister that began swallowing Orochimaru's figure. "Good job."

XOXO

Ino's heart felt heavy when they reached the tower. She wanted nothing more than to wait in one of the rooms until Sasuke's team stumbled in. She wanted to hear Naruto's boisterous voice and see Sakura staring at Sasuke like a lovesick puppy. But she knew that Team 7 wouldn't appreciate it. Instead, she did what Sasuke told her to do, and concentrated on her own team.

On the wall, in bold neat kanji was some kind of riddle. She looked expectantly at Shikamaru who was reading it over and over.

"Maybe we just have to open them now." Choji suggested, reaching into Shikamaru's bag and taking out both scrolls. Ino quickly looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed in the tower and have the scrolls stolen. The exam would be over in fourteen hours.

"It says that the path will be safe if both are open." Ino subtly agreed with him, waiting for Shikamaru to say something.

"Yeah, but let's put them on the ground." He took them from Choji and placed them side by side. "Stand back Ino." He ordered and Ino obeyed, flattered that he thought about her safely above his and Choji's. "On three, then kick it open." Shikamaru told Choji who gave a firm nod in understanding. "One…two…three!"

Both Heaven and Earth scrolls rolled open. Nothing happened at first. Frowning, she turned to the boys.

"Weird."

"No!" Choji cried. "Look! They're summoning scrolls!" Ino ran in between the boys, holding onto their arms tightly. Beyond the smoke, they saw someone's silhouette. When the smoke cleared Ino's eyes brightened and she let go of the guys' arms.

"Iruka-sensei!" She cried in relief. Gods after getting through this perilous time, she was excited to see a familiar authority figure. It made her feel safe.

"Congratulations, Team Asuma. You have completed the second exam." He said with a nice grin.

XOXO

The passing teams were called to assemble in the Academy sparring gym. After leaving the Forest of Death Tower, Iruka-sensei let them have a few bottles of water and some apples. She had to save hers before Choji tried to snatch it. It was pure ambrosia in her mouth. After eating nothing but charred fish and wild fruits and vegetables, the apple was like…gods! They didn't get to rest very long. As the last groups finally arrived, the gym was getting more and more tense. She was glad that Hinata's team passed, as well as the rest. It was a huge relief when Naruto and his team stumbled in.

They looked a lot worse from when she and her team had left them. She frowned. What happened? She didn't have a chance to ask because the Hokage and the team leaders entered.

"I'm hungry." Choji whined when his belly began to growl.

"There are still so many people left. Troublesome." Shikamaru's gaze warily scanned the crowed. Ino didn't know why it was troublesome. Okay, maybe it was troublesome because the freak named Gaara looked untouched by the forest, or maybe it was because Neji was glaring at everyone who looked to be underneath him. There was still a heavy feeling of competition running though the teams.

"Sasuke's team passed too." She said happily. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"Of course. We went through a lot of trouble helping them. Our efforts would have gone to waste if they didn't pass." He said a bit snootily. Ino playfully leaned into him.

"I'm proud of what we did too." She said earning a secretive smile from the lanky boy.

Everyone quieted as the Hokage began talking explaining that the exams were not just to promote good will and such between the villages. They were used to showcase the strength of the different countries. Countries were only as strong as their hidden village, and a hidden village's strength was based on their ninja. By doing the exam, it was like a mini, tamed version of wars between the villages. The third exam was utilizing this idea by having life-or death matches in front of potential employers. Meaning, Feudal Lords and people who ran the countries would be in attendance.

Ino went numb halfway through the speech. This was really happening. Life as a full fledge ninja was opening up to her in a terrifying rush. When they were in the Forest of Death, they didn't really run into other teams. Shikamaru made sure they were out of sight. Even obtaining their heaven scroll from the grass nins was really easy. It was pure luck. Then the thing with Sasuke's team and the sound nins (who she noticed passed, along with stupid Kabuto) happened. Again, they didn't get too hurt. Now this…this match that they couldn't hide from, that they couldn't pass with just luck…

"But before the third exam starts, we must have preliminary matches to cut the numbers down." The sickly looking man who had introduced himself as Hayate explained and then hacked painfully a few times.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru spoke up in outrage. "Preliminary matches?"

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Chunnin regulations prohibit so many people from taking the exam. There will be many important people there and if everyone here does a match it will take too long. Now that I have explained this, those who are not feeling well enough to participate, please inform me now. If not, the preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?" Kiba barked in angry astonishment.

"But we just finished with the second exam." Ino said in a tired whine.

Behind her. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Then Choji gave a pitiful moan. "What about my meal?"

"Those who want to withdraw must do so now." Hayate said, peering out to the group. Ino looked at the rows of genin. Everyone seemed determined, but then she noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were urgently whispering something to one another. Sasuke was looking pretty angry and alarmed and Sakura had tears in her eyes. Sasuke slid a hand to his shoulder, over his bruise.

Ino realized that argument was probably about Sasuke's bruise. He did look like he was in pain. But then her attention was brought to a yelling Naruto. He was upset that Kabuto was quitting. Ino narrowed her eyes as Kabuto gave Naruto a friendly, but exhausted smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But my body is worn out from the second exam." He said calmly. "I cannot enter the match with confidence."

Ino was glad he was leaving. Her scowl followed him all the way out of the gym. But, why was Naruto so upset that Kabuto was quitting? What happened when they left? Did Kabuto somehow meet up with them or something? Maybe they met at the tower? Kabuto and Naruto's teams showed up seconds after one another. She looked at Sasuke who had noticed her scowling at the retreating older ninja. His expression said he would tell her later.

"The first match will be displayed on the electronic bulletin." Hayate motioned to the score board where names of the remaining genin were spinning. Everyone watched as Sasuke and some guy named Yoroi flashed on the screen. "Those who are not in the match, please move up there."

Along the gym walls were overlooking balconies that surrounded the area of the arena. Ino purposely fell behind everyone so she could talk to Sasuke before the match began. In front of her, Kakashi-sensei stopped and said a few things to Sasuke. His low voice reached her. He was telling Sasuke not to use his _Sharingan_ because the cursed seal would react to his chakra and things could get out of control. Ino's steps fell to just a shuffle. Cursed seal? That was what it was called? How did Kakashi-sensei know about it? The blonde waited for the Copycat nin to leave before approaching him.

"So you overheard?" He asked her quietly. She had to make it quick; she didn't want to get in trouble for postponing the match.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking at the dark seal.

"I'll be fine." He told her firmly, eyes turning to stone. Ino bit her cheek and lowered her eyes.

"Listen to what Kakashi-sensei said." She looked up. "You still have to keep your promise." She told him stubbornly and began walking backward, to the stairs leading up to the balcony.

He smirked. "I know."

XOXO

AN: Next chapter will explain why Sasuke was able to hear Ino's thoughts that one time. Remember to REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	9. Chapter 9

::Chapter 9::

From her spot, Ino could see that Sasuke's match was anything but normal. All he was doing was taijutsu and it looked like his cursed seal was responsible. Ino frowned in concern, leaning into the railing and praying that he would get through this. She saw that his team was on edge as well. Sakura had tears in her eyes and Naruto had his teeth bared. Her cold hands tightened on the railing, willing herself not to look away. But it was so hard not to. Every time Sasuke was hurt, her throat tightened in worry. Yoroi had him pinned to the ground with a large hand on Sasuke's head. His hands glowed blue and Sasuke's arm fell weakly to the side. The world seemed to grow a little darker as precious seconds ticked away.

"Sasuke." Ino whispered, wanting to sink to her knees. It seemed like forever before Sasuke was free of the tall lanky man. But he screamed at him to get off and kicked him hard in the chest. Yoroi stumbled back and Sasuke managed to get to his feet slowly just as his opponent charged after him. He looked really tired and hurt. His black hair was matted to his forehead with sweat but his jaw was set and his eyes shone with determination. Ino bit her lip hard, not caring that she was tasting blood. Her hands felt bloodless and she didn't even feel the sting of her palm as her nails bit into her flesh.

"Sasuke! You call yourself Sasuke Uchiha with that!" She turned to see a livid Naruto leaning dangerously over the railing. Sasuke turned to him in surprise. "Quit acting like an idiot and get serious!"

For a moment, Ino wanted to stalk over to the yelling blonde and beat him senseless for being so insensitive, but before that happened, Sasuke began avidly dodging Yoroi's punches with renewed strength and swiftness. She perked up, watching the fight proceed.

Naruto's yelling must have had an effect on him. Ino looked at blonde boy and then back to Sasuke. Boys were so weird. If that was her in the match and Sakura had said something like that to her she would have climbed up the balcony and challenged her to say it again.

Something different shifted the tide of the battle. Sasuke looked like he had an idea and everyone was surprised when he disappeared , only to reappear beneath his opponent with a wicked kick upward to the man's jaw, sending him flying. She had never seen a move like that before! He moved so fast! Together, he and Yoroi were sailing in the air. Then, the atmosphere changed again and the air rushed out of her lungs when she noticed the dark chakra swirling around Sasuke.

She felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. No, not that. Sasuke, you don't need that…Please….

XOXO

_Please…Sasuke…_

Sasuke's eyes widened, hearing that voice again echoing in his mind. It was Ino's voice again and not just that…he could actually feel her fear and worry in his head as well. He turned slightly, seeing her just briefly. But it was long enough to see that her lips weren't moving.

_Control it…you can do it…_

Her words struck a chord. He remembered his teammates concern when they were in the Forest of Death. He remembered Ino's damp eyes full of horror. He had worried so many people he felt a little ashamed. He knew he didn't need it. The cursed seal was not going to control him. He gritted his teeth, halting the burning flames that grew from the seal. He felt the pain recede back to his shoulder and when it did, he found that he couldn't feel her in his head anymore. He couldn't feel her fear or worry anymore…and for just a second, he regretted stopping the cursed seal.

XOXO

The dark chakra was zapped from the air and Ino watched in fascination as Sasuke finished his attack on his opponent with a hard, bone crushing kick to the chest, squashing the man into the concrete. Sasuke was sliding on his back and tumbled head over heels before landing on his stomach unmoving.

"Sasuke." She whispered, leaning over the railing, willing him to move. A finger, a toe! Anything! Hayate checked on Yoroi, but Ino didn't move her eyes from Sasuke. Finally, he picked himself up on unsteady arms. Yes! She didn't know how she got a hold of Shikamaru's arm, but she was squeezing the heck out of it in relief and joy.

"I will stop this match. The winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate announced earning a holler from Naruto. Kakashi appeared below and propped the exhausted Uchiha up with a knee, carelessly looking into the pages of his infamous orange book. A medical team took Yorio away, but Sasuke left with Kakashi. Her heart gave a little pitter patter when Sasuke looked back at her. She read what he was saying in his cocky smile and dark eyes. He kept his promise. Then he was gone and Shino and Zaku entered the match. She would just have to wait until this was over, she thought returning her attention to the matches. After, she would go see him. It was a happy thought. Two matches later after Shino and Kankuro won, Ino found herself staring in shock at the names displayed.

"Ino." Choji put a hand on her shoulder. "Think you can do it?"

Ino turned with a glare. "This will be over quickly." She told him making him back away. Of all the people in the room she got stuck with her? She squared her shoulders and quietly walked down the stairs, past Hinata and her team and past Naruto and Kakashi.

"Good luck." She heard Kiba behind her. Kakashi held out his arm. Surprised, Ino looked up at his serious face.

"We need to talk soon." He told her and then moved to let her pass. Strange. Ino thought. Why would Kakashi need to talk to her? She pushed that concern away and walked into the arena with Sakura already waiting. Her heart hammered in her chest and she felt a bit self conscious. All these people surrounding her and watching her was unnerving. She wasn't half as good at the one she saw. Even Sasuke was hurt pretty bad. Her nervous settled uncomfortably in her tummy making her a bit nauseous. She had been practicing and learned new things, but had Sakura? The only thing she saw her do was the clone technique, but she was clever at it. Sakura had always been smart Ino admitted staring into her rival's determined jade eyes.

"I never thought we would be fighting so soon." She said, trying to gear herself up and pretend that they were alone. That she couldn't feel everyone's eyes boring into her back.

Sakura said nothing, only steeled herself with a common ready stance and when the match began Ino quickly found herself on the defensive. Sakura went all out with a speed that surprised her. But she wouldn't let her get to her. She was supposed to think of Sakura like any other opponent. Still, it was hard and when she managed to get the pink haired girl into a vulnerable position she struck. No mercy. But the punch opened up into an open handed slap like her subconscious wanted to protect the girl. The loud slap rang throughout the arena. Tears were burning her eyes, but she blinked them away. Sakura stood dumbfounded, touching her red cheek.

Ino glanced at her hand like it would tell her why it opened up. Why it didn't want to punch her. Embarrassing. Sakura got over her initial shock and tightened her fist.

"You said we were at a standstill when we were in the Forest of Death. The second exam is over and we're not in a standstill any longer. This fight isn't over him anymore." She said with a glare.

"Then what do you want to fight about now? Do you really think you can beat me?" Ino shot back.

"I'm stronger than you now. We aren't even rivals anymore!" Sakura shot back making Ino's blood boil. She thought that she could actually surpass her? Her? Ino Yamanaka?

"Sakura do you know who you're talking to?" Ino yelled back. Her pride came forth in full force and her ego hummed in anger. She hoped Sakura could feel the mild killer intent. It would give her great satisfaction knowing that she still intimidated her former friend.

Sakura's gaze wavered a bit making Ino take notice of Sakura's soft tone. "I'm still a bud right? That's why you didn't make that cosmos bloom all the way."

Ino narrowed her eyes, understanding what Sakura was saying and why she was being so mean. "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." She said defiantly making Sakura nod.

"It needs sunlight to bloom. I can't stay in your shadow any longer." She pulled her headband from the top of her head and tied it around her forehead.

Ino allowed her pride to flash in her eyes and lowered her chin. Ino knew what needed to be done. Her role was coming to an end. Shikamaru was right when they were in the Forest of Death. She was a hard teacher. She took it upon herself when she met her those many years ago to help Sakura bloom. This was her chance as well. To show her team and the rest watching that she was strong and could compete with the rest of them. Through all the battles she saw, she felt her confidence shrink and shrink. They were amazing! Shino, Kakuro and Sasuke were what a true ninja should be. She couldn't always rely on Shikamaru's cool head and Choji's strength. She couldn't rely on luck because in the real world, luck came rarely. Besides, Sakura wanted to measure herself with her skills. She was still a role model for her. She could see that Sakura was stronger, and now Sakura wanted to see it too. So she removed her headband and placed it on her forehead.

They took off. Ino watched as Sakura created two shadow clones. Ino narrowed her eyes. She needed to find the real one. But Sakura had gotten fast and Ino had little time to find the real one and her slowness received a jarring hit to her face sending her flying back and hitting the ground with a loud _oof_. Ino stood quickly with growing anger. There was no way Sakura would beat her. She was still the best, even if she got a little better at her speed. Sakura pulled a shuriken from her pouch and hurled it at her. Ino pulled one of her own and deflected it.

"There is no way a slovenly person like you who spends too much time on her hair and appearance could equal me." Sakura taunted. Ouch! The vanity jab killed her soft spot for a moment and she took out her special kunai. She pulled the gripping tape off of the handle and stuck a small speck of a seed in the sticky film. It was done quickly so she was sure Sakura didn't see.

"Don't underestimate me." She said though clenched teeth and carelessly threw her kunai at Sakura where it bounced clumsily at her feet. Sakura glanced down at it with a smirk.

"Is your anger making you miss?" She taunted putting a demeaning hand to her hip.

She had to keep in control and not let Sakura's taunts get to her. She had to be clever as well. More than Sakura. Ino created a familiar seal. "I'm going to make you say I give up!"

She heard her team muttering in the back ground that she was crazy to use her Mind-Transfer Jutsu. It only fueled her ire. She would deal with them when this was over. How dare they second guess her! She knew how bad it would be to use that jutsu! She wasn't stupid!

"I know you're in a hurry but that's useless." Sakura didn't even seem concerned. Perfect.

"We'll see about that." Ino told her evenly secretly gathering her chakra.

"The mind transfer technique won't work. It's not cool to get desperate! You only have one chance and it won't succeed!" Sakura pointed out loudly so that everyone could hear.

Ino's lips quirked. "I know." Her fingers folded into another seal and then quickly two more seals in succession. "Ivy Chains jutsu!" Her chakra flew down her legs, digging into to earth. It made contact with her special kunai, standing it erect before turning green and sprouting chakra enhanced leaves. Her chakra rapidly drained from her coil making her insides vibrate and shiver. Sakura fell to the ground, trying to pull the vines from her ankles but the kept growing, sliding around her legs and up her waist. Just a little more Ino willed her body. It was aching from the chakra she was using, unused to the demand. This technique was not perfected, but she had made up her mind to use it anyways despite its dangers.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto call to the squirming bundle.

The vines finally covered her whole body, leaving Sakura's head free. "It's no use." Ino told her and then created another seal wincing as her chakra began protesting. But she would endure. She had too! She had to win! No matter the cost. "Now for the fun part." The vines began vibrating making Sakura frown and squirm harder. Soon her grunts turned into giggles and then to an all out laugh making Ino smile and the others look down at the scene in astonishment.

"S-stop! I can't breathe!" Sakura protested between laughs.

"I know all your tickle spots Billboard Brow. Just think, if you laugh too hard you might pee yourself. I can put a little pressure on your bladder if you want." She knew she was grinning like a madman.

"No!" Sakura gasped.

"Then say you give. Come on." She urged playfully. Please say it! I can't hold out much longer!

"Ino! S-stop!" Sakura gasped for breath.

"You know what to say." She had to move this along! A few more minutes of this and she was going to collapse! She could feel blood in her throat and it wouldn't be long before it would fill her mouth. "Sakura! Don't make me do the thighs!" She swallowed hard.

"O-okay!"

"Okay what?"

Sakura's face was flushed with laughter. Her lips were even blue from her lack of air. "I-I-I give up!" She screamed and instantly Ino let her free. The vines were swallowed up by her kunai and it fell lifelessly to its side. Ino fell as well, clutching her stomach and coughing.

"Winner—"

"No." Ino stopped Hayate with a defeated sigh. "I give up too." She was so sleepy. Sakura was on her back trying to catch her breath and Ino just wanted a nap and some extra-extra-extra strength aspirin. She wasn't going to use that technique for a long long time she thought wiping her lips with a shaking hand. Her blood felt warm and salty in her mouth. Her body felt like it was heaving and she was trembling.

"I see." Hayate looked a little disappointed. "Draw. No winner for this match." He declared. Ino smiled and fell back in dark bliss unaware that Asuma-sensei had picked her up from the arena floor with a soft, approving smile on his face.

She woke up when someone shoved something small and round in her mouth. Coughing, she slapped their hand away. "What the hell!"

"It's the last time I'm helping you." She heard Kiba say. He stood and folded his arms with a little annoyed grimace.

"Well you don't go about shoving unknown things in people's mouths!" She said and held out her hand. "Help me up." She ordered. "And give me some of your water to wash it down." Seeing that it was going to get stuck in her throat. She leaned into him for support, still finding her legs shaking and her head swimming."What was it?"

"Tch. A food pill. Here." He shoved his water bottle at her and Ino swiped it taking a big gulp.

A food pill huh? It tasted so gross! Like a strong multivitamin. Bleh. She finished half of his bottle. "Thank you." She muttered handing it back to him. She eyed him for a second before giving into a smile. "I feel much better."

He grinned and tapped his cheek. Ino rolled her eyes and gave him a little peck before returning to her team and much steadier legs. She sat through Tenten's match and felt bad that she lost. But Temari really kicked ass and she didn't even have to work hard. Just like Kankuro. If they were that good then she was terrified of what Gaara could do and even more terrified for the person who had to go against him.

When Shikamaru was called she jumped from her place and cheered her lungs out. She knew he would win. But it was even better when he beat that girl from Sound. There was a little justice for what had happened in the Forest of Death. She busted out laughing at his win. He rejoined them on the balcony where she rewarded him with a hug.

"Good job!" Choji slapped him on the back. Ino grinned at his self-satisfied expression. And it took two minutes tops! Naruto and Kiba were called next. She was a bit worried that it might turn out like her and Sakura's fight with them going easy on each other but boys were a different species and their minds worked differently.

"Kiba's lucky to get Naruto." Choji muttered in a little pout. Shikamaru snorted and Ino gave both her teammates her ultimate death glare.

"Don't underestimate him!" She barked. They guiltily looked away but didn't say anything more.

Despite their friendship, they went all out on one another (trash talk included) with Naruto winning with a crude fart and his new Uzumaki Barrage (that looked suspiciously like Sasuke's Lion Combo). Huh, so like him to win unexpectedly she thought fondly giving Naruto a thumbs up. Kiba was wheeled away moaning. Another name to add to her Hospital Flowers list.

Next match was a stressing one. Hinata and Neji.

Neji's eyes were so cold it made her skin crawl. "Hinata won't die will she?" She turned to Shikamaru. But he couldn't answer. He was as stiff as Choji, intent on watching the unfair battle.

Hinata showed unknown strength and kept getting up with Naruto's urging but her will power was nothing compared to the disdain she saw in Neji's eyes. Ino disliked Neji even more when he decided that even though the match was over, he wasn't going to stop.

In a flash of smoke, Kakashi, Kurenai and Guy all halted him. She felt Asuma's hand on her shoulder, keeping her from storming down to the arena and giving him a piece of her mind.

But then Hinata crumbled to the floor and she bolted over the railing anyways to get to her. She, Naruto and Sakura stood over her protectively and Neji struggled against his sensei and Kakashi.

"Hinata." Ino said softly, crouching over her and putting a hand to her pale cheek. Tears stung the back of her throat but she swallowed them back, gingerly stroking Hinata's cheek.

"Are you alright? Hey?" Naruto cried in concern. Hinata turned her head to him.

"Naruto…" She breathed.

"Yeah?" He leaned in.

"Was I—able to change….just a little?" She whispered before closing her eyes. Naruto stared speechlessly at her, a million turbulent emotions flashing in his sky blue eyes. Ino stayed silent, not knowing what to say, or do. Hinata was breathing, but it was scary breathing that sounded to shallow. Kurenai moved to her side and Ino let her have her place.

"Hey, the drop out over there." Everyone turned to Neji, standing a safe distance away with a watchful Guy. "Let me warn you about two things. If you're a ninja, stop with that unsightly cheering for a stranger. And one more thing. A drop out is a drop out. They cannot change."

Ino clenching her fist, her hands inching to be around his neck. Who the hell was he? What right did he have saying things like that to her friends?

"Ino." Sakura put a restraining hand on her shoulder. Kurenai gave her a warning look as well so Ino had to control herself from going after him. She bit the inside of her cheek, bitterly glaring poison, exploding daggers at him.

But Naruto paid them no heed. "Do you want to try?" He asked in anger, bolting after him with unrestrained anger. She saw Neji smirk and Ino knew that was what the uncaring Hyuga wanted. Then Lee slid on front of the determined blond, stopping him.

"Stop Naruto. I understand how you're feeling. But you should fight in a proper match." Ahhh Lee and his good guy reasoning! So annoying! Ino gritted her teeth and stood, but didn't move from Hinata's side.

"Fine." Naruto muttered and began walking back. Hinata coughed and everyone turned to her. Blood dribbled from her mouth and Kurenai unzipped her jacket to check her vitals.

"If you have time to glare at me, then you should check on her." He said to them with a cold smirk, lifting his chin in gross amusement.

"Medical team what are you doing? Hurry!" Kurenai yelled. Instantly, Hinata was lifted into a rolled out stretcher and taken away. She was seriously hurt and Ino began ringing her hands in nerves. She wanted to cry too! Cry and then smack Neji's arrogant pretty boy face!

Nartuo squatted and ran his hands on the blood pool Hinata left.

"I promise." He whispered, looking at Ino with such fierce, bright eyes before turning to Neji. "I will win!" Blood dripped down his arm, staining his hand with the promise. Ino felt the power and determination in his words. She felt a smile tug at her lips and pride flower. Naruto would keep his word. Yes, Ino thought, pulling Naruto's arm. Neji would pay. Together they left the arena and she rejoined her team after leaving the glowering blonde with Kakashi.

"Is Hinata going to be okay Ino?" Choji asked her softly. She didn't know. The medics said it was pretty serious.

"She's strong. She'll be okay." She told him, lifting her chin stubbornly, knowing that Neji was listening. All that talk about fate and destiny was such crap! He looked over to her, glaring just as angrily as she was.

"Hey Choji. You should be worried. There are only strong people left." Shikamaru commented. Ino glanced over. Choji looked really scared as he glanced around at the remaining people left. Lee, that guy from sound and (shudder) Gaara. She prayed heavily that Choji didn't have to fight Gaara. He would die for sure.

"That's alright. I—I'll just give up." He whimpered, crouching on his shaking legs.

"That means you won't be able to enjoy the all you can eat BBQ." Asuma said with a fake sigh.

"But I want that!" Choji cried in protest. Ino shook her head in amusement. Asuma's expression softened and he crouched, putting a comforting hand on Choji's shoulder.

"Don't worry. If things get out of hand I'll stop the match like they did with Hinata."

It made him feel a little better. Luckily, Choji would go last.

The battle between Gaara and Lee was an amazing one that had her seeing things that were…beyond words. Gaara…was…terrifying. Deadly. Lee was lucky to be alive.

After watching him, she noticed that Lee was a lot like Naruto. And that Guy loved Lee like he was his own.

She bet that Gaara could kill everyone in this room by his killer intent alone. Whatever he was. She was glad she stayed to see everyone here battle. She knew where she was lacking…and that was in many ways. Even though Choji didn't win, she could tell he was proud of himself for facing his fears. She was proud of him as well.

XOXO

Two days after, Ino sat alone in her room after taking a precious, long awaited shower. The hot water was like bliss on her aching body. In her robe, she thoughtfully lotion-ed her moist skin, thinking about what was going to happen next.

"A month." She murmured, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror across from her. That was a long time to train for an exam. Naruto with Neji. Shikamaru with Temari. Shino with Dosu and Sasuke with…Gaara.

Her skin pricked with goosebumps and she rubbed her arms to warm herself. Sakura had told her that Sasuke was still in intensive care and being watched by ANBU. Such high security must mean that the curse seal was something really really serious. She had gone to the hospital the day after the preliminary to see her friends. The only ones she was unable to visit were Hinata, Sasuke and Lee. Kiba seemed to be alright and Choji was released shortly after she visited and was resting at home.

She dressed in civilian clothes, a pale green sleeveless dress that gave a wonderful contrast to her skin tone and went down stairs to the shop. Only one person was in there and she looked blankly at the flowers all around her. She seemed so lost in thought.

"Oh its quite rare for you to come into our shop to buy flowers." She began, startling Sakura out of her daze.

"Not really." Sakura murmured, playing with a daffodil.

"Are you bringing that to Sasuke?" She asked raising a brow. Not that she was really worried about it. Sakura even said herself that he had made his decision.

Sakura ducked her head to hide her blush. "I was going to visit Lee too." She defended plucking another fresh flower from the stand. Ino's lips quirked.

"Lee huh?"

"I-Ino! It's not like that!" She said with burning cheeks. Ino gave a little grin, but it quickly faded.

"Sakura did you…hear about Lee?" She asked. Sakura noticed the change in tone and her eyes darkened. "His injuries are very serious." She paused, a little lump in her stomach. "The doctors are saying that he's going to have to give up his career as a ninja."

"What? Are you sure? They can't do anything for him?" Sakura quickly stood. Ino shook her head. Sakura turned away, but Ino saw the tears in her eyes. "I think he'll be happy to see you though. You still want to visit him?"

Sakura sniffed a few times, but when she looked up at Ino her eyes were dry. "I want to see him."

Ino nodded. "Actually I was going to head over there too." She said going behind the counter where she took her pre-made bouquets of flowers. She had spent last night working on them and thought they turned out rather well. She hesitated, but then plucked three flowers from them. She would have to deliver the rest another time. She didn't want Sakura to think that she was trying to overshadow her single flower tribute with her luxurious bouquets.

Together they walked idly down the quiet streets. Her ears suddenly perked to a familiar voice. She and Sakura shared looks and then wondered to the small BBQ place. They didn't have to go in. She saw them though the window.

"What's with you guys? Having BBQ for lunch?" And not inviting me? She glared at their guilty faces through the window pane. "Shikamaru don't you have to train for the exam?" She demanded.

He didn't react to her accusing tone. Typical. "I do. Everyday." He said in obvious distaste, tossing an irritated glance at Asuma. "Since Asuma here bitches at me every day." He said, sagging his shoulders. Asuma just chuckled.

"I'm having Choji help with his training." Grr. Again not inviting me?

"Really?" She asked coolly. Probably bribed him with BBQ lunched if he did. Well whatever. If they didn't want her to help then she wouldn't. She pivoted on her heel, ignoring Choji calling her name. Why? Why did they not ask her? It's not like she was busy or anything and damn it they knew.

"Ino?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Ugh it's no fun being left out." She said a bit sadly.

"I know." Sakura said softly, lowering her eyes. Ino paused for a moment.

"Sakura, you didn't fail." She said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But I did. I'm so much weaker than them. Than Naruto even!" She cried in frustration.

Ino narrowed her eyes a little and Sakura caught her expression. "Sorry. I'm just mad at myself you know. Our battle was good, but I didn't win. I thought that maybe I had gotten stronger."

"You did. But others get stronger as well. There will always be someone better at something than you and you will always be better at things than others. Don't chase after me anymore Sakura. You do your own thing and I'll do mine. We're not in school anymore. We have careers now." She snapped, but then sighed reign in her temper. "You know your strengths now. You know you're not a flower bud anymore."

Sakura stared at her with growing bight eyes. "I'm a flower then?"

Ino nodded. "You have a meaning now."

Sakura began to grin and Ino caught on to her delight and smiled back. "Let's go."

When they entered the hospital the nurse told them that they only had five minutes with him. Ino pouted. Only five minutes? Like that was enough time! She wanted to spend a little more time with him. But when they arrived at his room, they found it was empty and Sasuke's clothes were gone. The nurse called for the doctor, but there was no trace of him. Ino sat on his rumpled bed when Sakura left with the nurse to try and find him. Somehow she knew that they wouldn't find him. He was stubborn like that. Two days into their monthly training and he was stuck in the hospital to recuperate? No, not Sasuke. Sakura must have realized that as well because she seemed to have calmed down a bit when she returned.

"Think he's alright?" She asked as the nurse led them to Lee's room. Ino nodded.

When they entered Lee's room, it was empty as well. Again the nurse was getting all panicky. Jeeze, what kind of hospital didn't keep a good eye on their intensive care patients?

"Wait. Look, he's out there." Sakura pointed out the window and Lee was busy doing impressive one-handed pushups. Ino and Sakura quickly went to see him. It tore at her to see him with such a strong will. Even when he was as battered as he was, he was still training to get stronger. Hopeless as it was, it seemed like Lee was ignoring the black cloud over his head. But even the strong had their limits and Lee fell to the ground, exhausted. The nurse left her and Sakura to get a stretcher. Kneeling beside him, Ino brushed his thick hair from his forehead, not knowing what she should do.

"Ino? Why do boys push themselves so hard?" Sakura asked her, with a fragile looking expression on her face. It was a good question with no real answer. The boys in her life were complicated like that. She would never understand what drives them to do the things they do.

Lee was taken back to his bed and both girls left their flowers for him. Sakura lingered a bit longer than her. But Ino needed to get away from that place. From Lee's hardships. It was a stingy thing to do, but the thought that he could no longer be a ninja was overwhelming. He was a good person who had a major influence on Naruto and Sakura. Maybe even her.

Alone, in her room, Ino fell on her bed. It was getting dark, and she was alone for the week. At times like these, she wished her mom was still around. She turned to her side and noticed a thin folded piece of paper. Frowning, she sat up and grabbed it, flipping it open.

_You probably already found out that I'm not at the hospital anymore. Don't worry, I'm with Kakashi. We'll see each other when it's time for the final match. –Sasuke._

She reread it a couple of times before refolding it.

"A month." She said to herself, looking at the note sadly. It seemed like such a long time to her now…

XOXO

AN: This chapter was kind of slow moving. Not much Ino and Sasuke moments. Next chapter will have more interaction and it will probably be longer than this chapter. If you're feeling kind then drop and review. Kisses! :MUH:


	10. Chapter 10

::Chapter 10::

Ino was excited the morning before the matches. One month had passed slowly, but tomorrow she would get to see Sasuke. So many times she dreamed of the last time she saw him being led out of the arena by Kakashi. She always had his little note with her. Was she becoming obsessive? It was justifiable though she though, slipping on her ninja sandals on her way out the door. It had been a whole month!

"Ahh, such a nice day!" She breathed, merrily walking down her neighborhood street. First, she had to get her nails done then go to the hot springs and spa. Oh, so much to do! But first, she needed to stop at the grocery store and pick up a fruit basket. Choji was in the hospital from food poisoning and she wanted to check on Naruto as well. He was absent for most of the month and only told her that he was being trained by some perverted old man who likes peeking into the women side of the hot springs. He seemed to be getting along alright without Kakashi. Then one night he was mysteriously left at the front steps of the hospital. Chakra exhaustion and since then he had been sleeping soundly. She and some of the others would go and check on him time to time. Shikamaru usually volunteered because it was the only time he could get away from his training and play a solitary game of shogi.

Choji was happy to see her and grinned broadly when others in the common room stared at him. Ino smirked. She knew why he was smiling so broadly. A hot girl came to see him and everyone saw. He was the man Ino mused. It didn't bother her, but she was glad she made his day. She even hand fed him a couple of grapes for show and blew him a kiss when she left. Grinning to herself she went to find Naruto's room. He was still asleep and Shikamaru was engrossed in his game, hardly lifting an eyebrow at her arrival.

"Excited about tomorrow?" She asked, plopping next to Naruto on his bed.

"Eh. Troublesome." He replied, moving a wooden piece in the board. "You seem happy."

"I am. It's going to be fun watching tomorrow." She said brightly.

"Fun watching me get killed?"

Ino laughed. "Shikamaru, you're too smart to get killed." His eyes moved from the board to her.

"Sasuke will be there. I bet that's why you're so chipper."

Ino blushed a little but shrugged. "So? It's been a whole month! I can't be excited to see him?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess couples…"

"We're not a couple." Ino instantly defended, finding herself in a sensitive spot and not knowing why.

"Yes you are. Even if it's not said out loud, everyone gets the message." Shikamaru sat back in his chair with a little frown.

Everyone? But it was just that one time in the Forest of Death that they acted close. Were there other times? She felt Shikamaru staring intently at her. "I..see." Why was her heart beating so hard? No, they weren't a couple until she knew it. She wasn't going to assume anything. It would be totally embarrassing if things turned out otherwise. For now they were just friends. Yeah, very good pals like she and Sakura. "I'm going to go. If Naruto wakes up tell me."

The whole day she had her mind on that. But he's been gone for a month. Things can change in a month. She wanted to be with him but what if in that time he thought that relationships were too complicated and he wanted to focus on his career and his match. No, she wouldn't get her hopes up. She wouldn't show him just how excited she was to see him when they would finally meet. She had to act cool and mature about it. Give him space and respect whatever choice he made. Friends…she thought and smiled to herself sadly. She could settle for that. Right?

By evening, she was even more depressed. She spent her whole day trying to clear her mind, but the complicated thoughts were always there to greet her when she had time to think to herself. She wandered aimlessly though the darkened streets, until her eyes caught on to something. Or rather someone. She ducked under Ichiraku's flags to see Naruto so lost in thought. The cook and waitress greeted her, but Naruto didn't notice her until she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ino!" He looked a little happier. "What are you doing here? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head and took a stool next to him. "Nervous huh?"

"What?" He gave a fake grin and scratched the back of his head. "Not at all!"

Yeah right. Boys always had to act like their tough, like nothing was bothering them. Naruto was a prime example. His pride and ego kept him from admitting such weaknesses. "Its okay to be nervous. Shikamaru feels the same way and Hinata tells me that Shino is more withdrawn these days too."

"Oh." His face fell a little, but she could tell he felt a little comforted by her words.

"Here." The young friendly waitress placed a supreme bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Old man?" Naruto inquired. The cook didn't turn from his duties.

"Eat up. You have a long day tomorrow." Was his only answer. Naruto's eyes softened and Ino rubbed his back.

"You'll be fine. I'll be cheering for you." She said, pumping her fist in the air. He grinned and gave a nod.

"Thanks."

XOXO

It seems too real to be true. Like a dream…no a nightmare. A horrible, horrible night mare. Even though there was silence, it felt like chaos. ANBU were scattered around the whole arena, leaping from their covers and tackling the enemy. An enemy that had be lying and waiting for the fight between Gaara and Sasuke. That was how it was when the invasion started. That was how it was, sitting next to Sakura as things began unraveling before her eyes. In the distance, she saw the Hokage being held captive. Kakashi ands Guy were by her side, but everyone else was caught in the powerful genjutsu. If Sakura hadn't shaken her awake when she started seeing the falling image of feathers, she would have been slumped in her chair, totally oblivious as to what was going down.

Yet it was so confusing as well. Wind and Sound invading Leaf? Sand and Leaf were allies! Everything was pulled off in such a hush. She knew the village was rushing to catch up. From here she could hear the sounds of the beginning battle and she was stuck in the bleachers while Kakashi and Guy were killing invading ninja. She was unarmed, except for her special kunai stuffed in the waist of her shorts, under her shirt. But that was hardly enough to make her feel safe.

"Sakura watch out!" She screamed putting an arm over Sakura's head and ducking. She braced herself for the stab, but only felt warm drops of blood land on her cheek. She cautiously opened her eyes so see Kakashi looming over them and the attacking ninja falling back with a gush of blood arching from his throat. Awkward positing was her immediate thought. She didn't even try to lift her head because he would have got him in the groin.

"Uh, why don't you just stay there until I decrease the enemy numbers." He told them. Ino only nodded, making sure that she avoided eye contact with him. After the enemy was backed away from them, Kakashi returned.

"Sakura. Break the genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru." He told her. "Naruto will rejoice. It's been a while since he had a mission."

"Er…" Sakura looked over her shoulder to the fallen boys.

Ino pulled her along, keeping low as they made their way to the dozing boys. "Proceed with caution. This is an A-rank mission just like in Wave Country." Kakashi called to her as he dealt with more invaders.

"A-rank mission? What are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Kakashi didn't turn from his duties as he replied. "Sasuke went after Gaara and the other Sand nin he was with. Go after him. Ino, you too."

Hey he didn't have to tell her that. She would have gone regardless of what Kakashi had said. That chakra she felt when Sasuke pierced though Gaara's defense was chilling. Even darker than the curse seal chakra. It had a different feel, wild, hot and…old. Kinda like what she felt when Naruto used that weird chakra in his match with Neji.

"Be careful. You group might be a bit big so you have to take extra precaution when you go."

"But a four group platoon is effective enough." Sakura frowned.

"Five." Kakashi corrected and used a summoning jutsu on the back of some unconscious spectator and a little dog appeared in the smoke. "Pakkun with help you find Sasuke by following his scent."

Sakura frowned and pointed."That little dog?" Pakkun lightly stepped to them. What kind of species was he? Pug? Boxer? A little of both? He looked old too.

"Hey little girl. I'm not just some cute little doggy. Got it?"

Ino blinked in astonishment. Sakura didn't call him cute. She supposed that summons had egos as well. Sakura woke Naruto but when it came to Shikamaru, she didn't have to.

"Shikamaru! You've been awake this whole time?" Ino accused, poking him hard in the back. He didn't respond until Pakkun bit him on the calf. At that, Shikamaru cried awake and Ino pinched him with a glower. "Don't be a cowered and just lay there. We have to help!"

"Tch. So we can save your boyfriend? I don't want to get involved." He said stubbornly and folded his arms like a child. Ino's cheeks flushed.

"You know this isn't about Sasuke!"

"Yeah right." He muttered. Ino huffed. It was a little because of Sasuke. But mostly, she wanted to see what else was going on in the village. She wanted to see if her dad was around and how bad things were.

"Come on. I'll fill you guys in on the way." Sakura urged, pulling Naruto's arm. Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and with Pakkun's help, they exited out of the giant hole Guy made killing an invading nin.

Sailing through the trees, Ino found that she was getting a bit scared. Even if they did catch up with Sasuke she doubted they would be able to stop him from battling Gaara. He worked hard and the battle was not finished. She knew that much about him.

"We need to move faster. We have pursuers." Pakkun told them. She reached out with her chakra for a bit and felt them faintly though she didn't know how much there were. "Eight…no..nine." Pakkun supplied as if reading her mind. They followed direction without a word and picked up their speed. It seemed like an ambush would probably work, but Shikamaru quickly told them it wouldn't when Pakkun told them that the ones pursuing them were former ninja of the Leaf. Her shoes were not made for flying tree to tree she thought as they stopped for a grateful second.

"The only thing that would work right now would be a feint operation that looks like an ambush." Ino didn't like the sound of it the instant she saw Shikamaru lower his eyes slightly. "Two of us can stay back and set up an operation that looks like an ambush and stop them."

"Decoy?" Sakura asked quickly catching on.

"Yeah. If the two can stop them then the other three will be able to go without being followed. But the people doing it…"

"Will most likely die." Ino finished with him, easily following his line of thought. The whole mood of the team changed. It was deadly quiet, with the thought of their mortality weighing heavily on their shoulders. No one said a word.

"We need the dog to find Sasuke." Shikamaru said, excluding Pakkun in an instant.

"I guess…" Naruto began.

"I have to go." Shikamaru said. "To pull it off."

"Me too." The words spilled from her mouth before she knew it. Her spin shivered with a chill.

"Ino…"

"We're a team. Just like Sakura and Naruto are a team." Ino said, turning away. "We work together no matter what." She said, jumping down before anyone said anything or she changed her mind.

"Ino, you don't have any weapons…" Shikamaru joined her below. Ino sent him an insulted glare and pulled out her special kunai. "Oh." Then it looked like a light bulb turned on in his brilliant head. "Maybe we won't die after all. Come on."

Ino gave one last look above her before sighing. He better be right she thought stubbornly.

"We need to find some seeds." He told her, diving into the thick bushes.

"Seeds?"

"That's how your technique works right? You need seeds to make the plants grow. Find some, preferably vine kind." He told her. Ino followed after him, wincing as her shirt caught on a dead branch and ripped. She kicked at the thick ground shrubbery where it would be easier to find some. There, in a pod were wild pea seeds. They would have to work.

"Found some." She declared and Shikamaru pulled her with him.

"I saw a place not far from here with lots of leaves on the ground. You can sprinkle them around the area. I'll lure them to out and stop them with my shadow technique and you do the rest."

"Right."

The plan was quickly put together and she hid in the shadows, waiting for her cue. The whole group stopped in front of him…all eight of them? There were supposed to be nine. She knew Shikamaru saw that before her. But where was the elusive missing person? Shikamaru quickly showed her when he threw his weapons at the vulnerable party and someone threw their own to deflect the attack. Stealthily, she moved across the forest to head him off only to have someone harshly grab her by the waist and put a hand over her mouth. Panicked, she began struggling but then she smelled who it was and relaxed.

"I'll deal with him. You go." Asuma told her and then he was gone in a blink of an eye. She counted to ten before shooting from her hiding place behind the group. She threw her kunai to her right, impaling a seed before taking a deep, bracing breath and making her seals.

Jeeze what to call this move? Pea Chains? Pea Ropes? Uggh, she would have to think about it later. But for now it would have to be something generic. "Plant tentacles jutsu!" Her chakra weaved though the hard dirt; connecting with the six seeds she placed before hand. Her chakra flared to life around her feet and she widened her stance so her chakra could move in both directions, connecting in a ring and shooting from the ground with a loud rattle and groan. She bit her lip, pouring more chakra into the plants and making them thick and strong. Her insides quivered and her head began to pound. They twirled together like a finger curling around a strand of hair encompassing the group of traitors.

"Move Ino!" Shikamaru called to her when Asuma made himself known and pushed Shikamaru aside. She quickly grabbed her kunai from the dirt, making sure that she still had some chakra draining from the bottom of her feet to keep her jutsu alive.

"Fire Release: Burning Ash Pile jutsu!" Asuma inhaled deeply and then black soot flew from his mouth. Ino quickly broke her link with the monstrous pea plants and covered her ears as the enemy nin were burned alive.

Asuma and Shikamaru joined her minutes later. She was shaking and tired, but at least they pulled it off. Her heart was beating wildly, being feed by her adrenaline.

"I'm done." Shikamaru told her, tiredly falling to his knees.

Ino smiled. "Go back to the village. You did good." She playfully pulled in his ponytail.

"Ino wait!" Asuma yelled, grabbing at her arm when she was about to jump to the trees.

"Just let her. You know you can't change her mind." Shikamaru told their Sensei.

"Please?" Ino begged, giving him a cute pleading expression. Asuma studied her and let her go with a defeated sigh.

"Be careful." He told her. She nodded and then fled into the trees.

XOXO

_Almost there….almost there….just a little more…_

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard her voice in his head. It was faint, but her chant was getting louder and louder the closer she got. He gritted his teeth against the paralyzing pain and tried once more to get up. It was like trying to light a lamp with no oil. He was strong enough to keep his eyes open and maybe twitch his finger but that was all.

He knew where to look when she came. Sunshine and worry, it was a strange mixture but that was Ino. She scanned the environment, her blue eyes landing on Naruto and Gaara in front of her. She stood transfixed for a moment, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. First she spotted Sakura pinned to the tree but when she got close, a wall of sand pushed her back, protecting his teammate from any outside help.

_Such dark chakra…so violent and scary…Naruto… _

For a short second he felt an unfamiliar feeling creep in his gut. It was unpleasant and angered him. In his state with the cursed seal activated, he knew he couldn't control his killer intent. It's what drew her attention to him.

_Sasuke… _He felt her delight and relief rush into his head, stomping out what he was feeling earlier.

He felt ashamed, embarrassed to be seen like this. Why was she here anyways? Did she know how dangerous it was? Her scent filled his sensitive nose…smoke…sweat…dirt…and roses. She was dressed in civilian clothes, unarmed. Her hands felt cool against his fevered skin.

"Are you okay?" _Please be okay…let Sakura be okay too…_

"Ino." He managed to breath and winced when her tentative fingers traced over the black marks on his skin. _It must hurt so much…_

She was a myriad of emotion. He could feel it rolling off of her. Fear, worry, anger, hope…All he could do was stare at her. A face that he missed…more that Naruto's, more that Sakura's. He was glad he was finally able see her. That was what helped him put a top on his anger. The cursed seal fed off of his anger and slowly, he felt the pain lessen.

The battle made her turn her head and he looked as well. Naruto…he was such an idiot! Such a surprising, lucky idiot! What kind of super jutsu pokes someone in the ass with an exploding kunai? He would have slapped him upside the head if he could move! The following blast had the blonde careening toward him and Ino like a tumbleweed. They hit in a tangled mess, hitting the tree trunk with a loud crack.

It jarred his body awake. Naruto put a hand to his head and blinked, finally noticing that he was sprawled over them. "Sasuke? Ino! When did you get here?" Naruto loudly yelled at her like she wasn't a foot away from him.

"Never mind that! Get off! You're both too heavy!" She growled, wiggling under him and Naruto.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself up with is arms. "All of that and you still only managed one hit?" He scoffed.

Naruto pouted. "Shut up."

He braced himself on the trunk, hovering protectively over Ino. "Hey Naruto. You better save Sakura no matter what." _Sakura?_ He was confused when he felt Ino's hurt. Why? Did he say something wrong? "And when you do, take both her and Ino and run. I know you can do it."

Ino's Indignation hummed in his head_. Run? Did he actually expect Naruto to run? Does he expect me to just run? _

Maybe he didn't, but he wanted the girls out of harm's way. Gaara was too unstable and could kill them both if he wanted. He was in no way fit to protect her. He couldn't lose…

"I'll buy you some time. If it ends here it means I was only capable of getting this far." Was this really all he had? "I've already lost everything I had once. I never want to see an important friend die in front of me."

_Friend…_the word sounded hollow in his head. Ino was looking down. _That's all…friends…_

Was that what she was to him? He wondered about that. She was different than his friends. She had a place all her own in his heart. A place that wasn't clearly defined just yet.

_Its okay if we're just friends right? I said to myself that it was okay…I just didn't expect it to hurt like this… _

Naruto was staring at him with the same look he had in Wave Country. Wonder, joy…happiness…understanding. When he got to his feet he looked across the way at the recovering monster Gaara who was bracing himself as sand pooled around his feet.

"I've felt the same loneness and sadness in my life. That's why I thought he was strong because he was alone and fought only for himself." Naruto told him. Sasuke stared at him solemnly. "But that's not what being strong means. You can't be truly strong if you only fight for yourself." The words hit him hard. Even more so when Naruto began gathering chakra. It blossomed over the determined blonde like a shield. Sasuke unconsciously stepped back to guard Ino from it. "Mass Shadow replication jutsu!" He hollered and a sea of orange filled his vision. He had so much power! Sasuke was truly astonished at the sight. Was this really Naruto? The all time screw up?

XOXO

It hurt a little to be pushed so tightly against the tree by Sasuke but Ino was too shocked to care. The sight before her was dizzying. There were so many of them! How could one person have so much chakra?

Hell rained down on the possessed Gaara in screaming orange drops, overwhelming the terrifying monster. She could feel the air literally shaking with his enormous chakra. She was clutching Sasuke's arm so tightly she was even hurting herself. But bracing herself did not help her get over the fact that Naruto was winning. Actually winning!

Gaara was pounded to the ground like a pancake. However, her awe didn't last very long. Something dark and evil stirred in the air as Gaara lay there staring at a heaving Naruto. The winds pitched like a storm was brewing. Gaara roared with outrage and a huge arm shot up and all Naruto's clones disappeared in an instant. Her skin crawled with nerves like a writhing ball of worms when she saw something gigantic and petrifying come to life. It poofed into deadly existence, towering hundreds of feet in the air.

"What is that?" Sasuke breathed craning his neck to see. She would like to know that as well. The chakra she felt coming from Gaara the previous times was nothing compared to what she was seeing now. "Naruto!"

Sasuke jerk from her side, only to fall painfully on his knees. Naruto was being carpeted with sand into a familiar cocoon. Desert Coffin! The thing she saw him use on Lee!

"Stay here!" Sasuke screamed at her, yanking her back to his side when she was trying to get past him to help.

"But Naruto!" She protested but then stilled. She could feel chakra gathering in the cocoon and then she was pushed back by hard winds tinted with Naruto's strange red chakra. Sasuke pulled her back on her feet with his hand around her wrist. She stumbled to her knees but then quickly looked up. She swore he eyes could have popped out of their sockets. He summoned that huge frog? Naruto? Even Sasuke was astounded. Two giant beings. What kind of power did Gaara and Naruto have? Where did Naruto even learn to summon? From that peeper he said was training him?

The ground shook at the giants battled in the distance, topping the trees. Ino could only watch in mute rapture at the scene. Powerful jutsus clashed together, creating a mini storm that caught everyone in the area. Her clothes were totally soaked. Water ran down her face like she was in a shower.

"What kind of battle is this? Sasuke hissed. The kind that had no words. The huge frog galloped into offense and Ino braced herself. The sky was lit red with chakra and unbelievingly the frog was transformed into a nightmarish thing.

"That's…"

_I can only tell you one thing. October tenth…_

_ That was when the fourth Hokage died defeating the fox demon…_

There was no way...no….It's not real…

Naruto…

XOXO

It was no use Ino thought with a sigh and kicked off her blankets. No sleep again. Her mind was still overwhelmed with what had happened four days ago. After she and Sasuke got Sakura and Naruto back to the village they had little time to recover before the memorial services began for the Hokage and other fallen ninja. It was such a grueling couple of days that was far from being forgotten. Who could forget?

It was blowing lightly outside and her curtains fluttered against her window when she pulled it open. It was late at night but because of the construction to repair the village, there were still many people awake to do the work. She jumped to her roof and then across the neighbors until she was came to the main village road. Some shops were only opened in the night to cater to the ninja working night duty and construction workers.

She entered a small cozy tea shop and ordered some hot chamomile. Leaning back on her sturdy wooden chair she silently watched the night workers, scaling a crumbling wall to patch it with wet cement. Her thoughts always wandered when she was alone and she found that they always strayed to one thought. But it was foolish to dwell on it. She shouldn't dwell on it. No, think of something besides him. Think of…bunnies. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

She had prepared herself for this decision. She could settle for just being friends with him. She would no matter how depressing. She took comfort in knowing that Sakura was in the same boat she was. At least she was just an important friend too.

"Can't sleep?" She was so lost in her thoughts that she actually jumped at his voice.

"Shikamaru!" The shadow manipulator slid in the seat across from her. "You're awake at this hour?" She asked in true surprise.

He sighed. "My mom sent me to get some milk thistles for the morning." He was clearly annoyed, but he was pretty scared of his mom. To Ino, Shikamaru's mom had to be strict with her husband and son. Those two were a lot alike it was kinda scary. Actually, Choji and his dad were like that too. Ino's eyes widened? Was she like her dad then?

"Hangover remedy huh? Everyone's taking what happened hard." Ino said, sipping her now warm tea. Shikamaru yawned loudly and stood.

"See you." He took a paper bag from the tea shop owner with a nod and she was alone again with her persistent thoughts hacking away at her resolve. Need sleep…she thought suddenly, standing from her chair and heading to her darkened house like a zombie. She rubbed her eyes and yawned behind her hand. It felt strange in her empty room for a second. She had been fighting to sleep the whole night, but once she sat on her bed she fell back in a drunken haze.

Maybe the tea helped…maybe the waitress slipped something in it because she never felt so tired in her life. Her brain was screaming at her in warning for some reason. Odd, she thought in semi consciousness. Why does it smell like the ocean in here?

_She's looks like a cute little doll._ Yeah, she thought, sometimes she did look like a doll.

_She's a child. Quit looking at her like that_. Child? Maybe she was still kind of young.

_I can tell she's going to be hot…_Ino smiled. That voice was a keen observer. He had good taste.

She felt something caress her forehead with surprising gentleness. Her eyes fluttered, fighting to see who it was that touched her. Beneath her long tangled lashes, she saw a fuzzy shade of red, but that was all. It took too much effort on her behalf to keep her eyes open. Besides, she knew her battle was in vain. She gave up, succumbing to the cajoling call of darkness.

_What will happen when she hears your name?_

She didn't hear the answer…

XOXO

He thought that he would feel something when he returned. If it could be characterized as anything it would probably be nostalgia. Things still looked the same. It still felt the same as well. He killed the budding emotions that began rising when he saw the tattered buildings draped in thin lingering early morning mist. The house they just left was untouched from his point of view. He looked to his left. So was the old compound.

"Looks like they avoided complete destruction but it looks like there was great damage." His partner told him as they looked over the sparkling hidden village.

He narrowed his eyes. "The village that prospered like no other has become pitiful." He said quietly with steel in his voice.

He felt Kisame turn to him. "That's out of character. So even a person like you has an attachment to his old village."

He ignored the truth ringing in the comment and hardened his heart. "No. I don't." The decorating bell hanging from his concealing hat rang as he lifted his head looking upon the village with purpose.

"What do you want to do next?"

He was thoughtful. They couldn't linger but he knew what he wanted to do. "Observe."

XOXO

Ino was surprised when she left her house and saw Sasuke sitting on the porch. Her heart pumped fiercely with delight. Was he waiting for her? Okay, she coached herself, pay it cool and sweet.

"Hey." She walked down the stairs to the bottom landing with her hands shyly behind her back. He looked up but didn't move to stand.

"Want to get something to eat?" No, it's not a date Ino. Friends remember?

She smiled cheekily. "Sure. The Salad Bar." She said with a growing grin. Hey, _he_ asked _her_!

"Salad?" He asked with a disgruntled grunt. Ino just nodded, not caring if he looked like he would rather jump off a cliff.

"Come on." She turned, peering behind her shoulder to see if he would follow. He was stubbornly regarding her. "Please?"

"Salad for breakfast." He stood slowly. "Really?"

She pouted innocently. "Why not?" He didn't answer, but his expression told her that was a stupid question. She turned fully around and grinned. "Kidding."

He raised one brow. "How amusing." He said sarcastically.

She giggled behind her fingers. "But it was! Boys! What's so bad about salad? Everyone needs their vegetables!"

"Not at nine in the morning." He muttered and together they left to eat. She liked hanging out with him. Things seemed to go slower and she felt safe and important. They were about to go and see Naruto after they left the small restaurant but Sasuke halted them, looking in the sky. A dark brown hawk circled above them.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Kakashi? What does he want?"

She felt her mood drop into disappointment. Guess that was all she was going to get today. Curse Kakashi and his bad timing! "Well—"

"Come on." He ordered and pulled her along. Through the crowds, they weaved through. She felt her own sensei's chakra in the direction they were headed and her surprised melted into curiosity. Above the heads of the adult civilians she saw Asuma and Kureni talking with Kakashi beside a dango shop.

"Kakashi? It's unusual for you to be here first." Sasuke released her hand and regarded his sensei with a furrowed brow.

"I do from time to time. Oh? Ino what are you doing here?"

"We had breakfast." Sasuke looked into the dango shop and frowned. "I don't like natto and sweet things." He told him with a Sasuke scowl.

"Oh? Really?" Kakashi said absently giving Asuma and Kureni a silent message. Strange, Ino thought as the two left with even acknowledging her or Sasuke. Sasuke was confused as well, but he knew something was up. His mood grew darker. Ino felt her mood slip too. Ever since the battle with Sand and Sound he had escalating bad moods. Despite how much she like hanging around him, she usually stayed away when he was in these kinds of moods.

"I'm going to train." He said, stalking down the road. Training meant he wanted to be alone.

"Okay." Ino said softly. Who knew how long that would be? Maybe Sakura wanted to hang out? Should she find Naruto first?

"Come with me." He was waiting for her to move, or to say something.

She looked around her foolishly to see if he was talking to Kakashi or something. Sasuke never invited her to train with him when he was in one of his moods. Eventually her surprise wore off. "Okay." Was all she could really say. But then her mind caught up with her and she paused. "Can I get my stuff first?"

XOXO

Training with Sasuke was dangerous. He was venting about something and she had to protect herself from flying rocks as he practiced his lightning techniques and Chidori. It was an amazing thing to watch, but destroying rocks without caring that the debris were flying at her like live missiles took away some of her admiration. Did he forget she was here? Carelessly breaking things and putting her in danger was not very friendly. Did his team have to put up with his moody temper tantrums?

"Sasuke!" She yelled at him after dodging behind a tree for the billionth time since he began.

"I couldn't do anything." He said, breathing hard and glaring at the gaping hole he made with a lightning enhanced kunai. "Naruto is becoming stronger and stronger and I—" He trailed off and griped his hand, summoning a blazing Chidori. The rest of the rock was annihilated and he fell to the ground breathing harder than before.

"Sasuke." Ino removed herself from the tree and kneeled by his side. "Did you really expect Naruto to stay in your shadow forever?" She asked, stiffening at his angry eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She challenged. He just continued to glower at her as if daring her to say more. Like his glare was scary enough to shut her up. So wrong. Maybe before it would have, but after spending time with him and seeing a softer side, she wasn't as intimidated any more. "I saw it too. I saw how much stronger he got and it was because he was worried for us. He was worried for Sakura. What? Only you can be worried for your team? Only you can save the day?"

"That's—"

"It's lonely on top." She said softly. "Even then, being number one is like our unsaid goal. People count on you to be the best and when you're not it feels like you failed them. Like they're laughing at you and smearing it your face. Our pride bleeds. We get disappointed and angry at ourselves." She sighed and stared at the grass, plucking blades nervously. "It's what keeps me trying harder. This is your first time feeling like this. Are you going drown in it?"

His looked like he had calmed down a bit. She didn't even know if he even listened but it didn't matter. She said what she wanted to say. He had nothing to be ashamed of anyways. Plus, she was proud of Naruto for not giving up. There was nothing said after that. They only sat together but something was bothering her and she broke the thoughtful silence that enveloped them.

"Sasuke…"

"Hum?"

"Did the grown-ups seem strange to you? This morning it looked like…I don't know…like something serious was going on." She turned her questioning blue eyes to him with a furrow on her brow.

"Yeah. I got that feeling too. Kakashi was acting strange." They stared at one another in silent contemplation. "Let's go."

They went to where they saw Kakashi last and after asking around they left to his apartment. It was a small place. When they entered Ino immediately thought bachelor. Didn't he color coordinate anything? A green couch with a salmon leather chair? Was that a dead house plant on his boring looking kitchen table? The hallway was dark and the wood, sturdy and smooth as they started up the stairs. Sasuke didn't even wait to be called in after he knocked on the bedroom door.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy were in the small bedroom and Kakashi was tucked in his shuriken sheets. She would have made a comment of she wasn't so curious about what was going on.

"Why is Kakashi asleep?" Sasuke asked them in confusion. Yeah, it was the middle of the day and Kakashi was asleep? Didn't the grown-up have jobs? Why were so many of them in the room? "What happened?" Sasuke looked pointedly at each of them.

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino's inquiry was met with silence.

"Nothing much happened." Guy said a little too casually. The answer only reinforced the idea that's something big was up. Everyone heard the rushed footsteps of someone running up the stairs. The door slammed open and a ninja with sunglasses entered.

"Is it true that _the_ Itachi came back?" He demanded in anxious excitement, stunning every single person in the room. "And he's after Naruto?"

The hairs on her neck stood on it ends and something clicked in her brain. She felt it but didn't know what it was. The room was thick with tension as Sasuke's whole face paled and became expressionless, like he was in a daze.

"Idiot." Kureni muttered. Her blood spiked at Sasuke's keen killer intent. It filled the whole room like rising smoke. Her mind felt like it was shaking, like an animal trying to get out of a bag.

He bolted out the door with amazing speed. Ino only blinked and he was gone, halfway down the road. She didn't even move to go after him. Something was holding her in place, making everything around her pulse red and black and white.

The world around her felt like static, but she could faintly hear Guy speaking. "Why did it turn out like this?" Eventually it turned to nothing. Her world filled with nothing but a red sky. She could smell blood and hear screaming. She was filled with horror and disbelief. Strangers were falling all around her with weapons buried in their bodies and deep gashes like she entered a torn war zone.

_Stop! Brother! I don't want to see this! _

She was detached from the world, but strangely connected to it. The screams faded into whispers. Dead, chilling voices that surrounded her like restless ghosts.

_Why? Why did you do this brother?_

Her soul felt like it was trapped in a coffin. She was sobbing uncontrollably but the sounds were muted. Floating in the red world, paralyzed with fear and agony things around her kept changing shapes and morphing making her dizzy and so very confused. It was her confusion that was making her cry and making her scared. Her throat ached and her insides quivered with the emotional strain.

_Father! Mother! Don't brother!_

The scene changed before her eyes. Someone tall and deadly stood behind kneeling people in a long room with his sword drawn. Black and white, but the blood. It was red like the sky and felt like poison on her skin as the killer struck. It was too much! So much pain! So much anger and…betrayal. So much blood and death her soul felt numb. Her spirit fluttered under the weight of her emotions like a butterfly trying to free itself from a spider's web.

Another scene collapsed before her stinging eyes. The skies faded into black and deceiving stars twinkled in the night. She felt like she was a floating feather, slowly landing on the cold ground. She was running by someone, a boy.

"Don't kill me!"

Her bare feet unwillingly landed in giant pools of cold, thick blood. Her only purpose in this world was to run. To hide. But…she knew _he_ would find them. They stopped when they saw the man, standing silently in front of them. He was cloaked in darkness and moonlight.

"Don't kill me." The boy pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me and survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life…"

Then the world faded into whiteness and everything she had felt vanished. Her heart calmed, her breathing returned to normal but the images and feelings she felt were carved into her soul. It stained her innocence and she felt like her heart would forever hurt. In her mind, a voice echoed whispering things to her. Even if she died and were to be reborn into a thousand lives, the voice would always be ingrained into her mind.

_ I don't know why he chose you to understand the darkness in his heart…but he made his choice and so did you…now you'll be forever tied with him…Ino…Yamanaka_…

XOXO

AN: Woah, didn't think I would update so quickly! But here it is, 49KB worth of writing. Chapter 11 will probably be back to shorter chapters but that won't come out for some time. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	11. Chapter 11

::Chapter 11::

"Ino…Ino…baby?" She heard her dad's voice echo in her head but he sounded so far away. She fought to make her way to it, but the waves of darkness were strong and she was soon tired again. Her whole body felt like it was floating in some kind of pillowed waterfall. Her head was spinning and the sounds around her felt like they were spinning as well.

"She twitched." It was a female voice, one cool and calming. "Her vitals are good."

There was some shifting of clothes and she felt hands on her belly. "She's been like this for eight days. When will she wake up?" Her dad demanded in a worried tone, tugging at Ino's heart. She didn't like hearing him like that. She could practically see his pained, worried expression on his thin face.

"It just takes time. She'll come around." The nurse insisted.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are in no better shape, and you tell me this?"

A sigh. "Her case is mild compared to theirs. They haven't moved an inch at all and Ino is showing signs that she's going to be coming to. Like I told you before, it just takes some patience." The nurse sternly told her dad. That was a little distressing to hear that. Her father was one of the most patient people she knew. Hey, one had to be patient when dealing with such a wonderful daughter like her.

She mentally winced, feeling a bit guilty for his obvious worry. Since it was just the two of them, she made extra sure and took extra precautions to be the safest ninja as possible. Her dad doted on her in an overprotective kind of way and she owed it to him to come back from every mission alive.

She had been like this for eight days? No wonder her ass hurt and she felt a few pounds lighter. Ewww, eight days since she last brushed her teeth? A bath? The horrifying thought made her open her eyes.

"Ino!" Her dad's surprised yell made her wince. His sea green eyes widened and then his face crumbled and he grabbed her head and gingerly leaning in so their foreheads touched. She felt his warm tears drop on her clammy skin and a sob caught in her throat.

_I'm sorry._

_Ino…don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me baby? Never…_

She sniffed back her tears and smiled_. Daddy…_

XOXO

Weeks after her recovery, she was never very far from the hospital. It was becoming like her second home. She didn't like being there at all, but there was only one reason why she stayed around and that was Sasuke. She probably memorized ever inch of his room by now she thought, curling up on a chair near his bed. Nearby, a vase of flowers stood against the pale green paint of his room. A rose from her and a daffodil from Sakura.

He looked like he was in a lifeless sleep. His skin was pasty and there were rings under his eyes making him look gaunt. He and Kakashi had been like this for a while she thought, focusing on his face with a little frown. The doctors said that her case was mild that her exposure to Itachi's _Sharingan_ had not caused her heavy psychological damage like it did the other two.

Itachi's _Sharingan_. Ino lowered her eyes as she rushed through the horrible images she suffered through. But it was only images. Sasuke suffered everything she saw for real. Suffered at Itachi's hands, she couldn't help but feel angry. But, why did he come here to Leaf? She overheard her dad say that Itachi was after Naruto and that Sasuke found out and went after him. Was that all then? She found it hard to believe it was. Not after what happened to her. Not after what she felt.

She had gone over it over and over in her mind. All the rushing sensations and chaotic emotions were not centered on just one person. She didn't know how she knew these things, but she had no doubt about it. Had it been Sasuke _and_ Itachi she felt?

Asuma and her dad asked what she saw and when she came in contact with him. She truthfully didn't know when she ever came in contact with him. When she would try to think about it, all she could really remember was the color red. She had told them that part but the nightmare she experienced, she kept her mouth shut on that and didn't tell them. It wasn't her story to tell. She felt like if she told them, she would have betrayed Sasuke for some reason even though she was pretty sure Asuma and her dad knew the whole story.

But this was different, she reasoned. Emotions were a private thing only privy to those who went though it. It felt a little like she had eavesdropped on Sasuke's trauma. So she decided to keep it to herself until Sasuke woke up and she talked to him about it. But then again, could she really? Sasuke was so shut about his personal life and then this happened with his brother. What could she really say?

She turned when someone entered, smoothing her face of all her turbulent emotions. Sakura quietly stepped into the room with a fresh flower to replace the wilting one.

"Hey." She gave her a little smile and then quietly studied her. "You look…tired." She finally said.

Ino snorted. "Liar." She probably looked horrible. She wasn't dressed in her best, just white sweats and a lavender tank top. "Visiting Kakashi and Lee? You spend as much time here as I do."

Sakura shrugged lightly went around the bed to replace the flower. "When did you get here?"

She spent nights here much to his father's protest but she couldn't bring herself to move from his room. "Early in the morning." She murmured, bringing her knees to her chin and watching Sakura change out the water as well. "How's Lee?" She quietly watched Sakura's ritual, arranging the two flowers side by side.

Her friend sighed and jumped on the wide window sill to sit. "The doctors and nurses are having a hard time keeping him in his room. Sometimes Guy can't find him either. Every time I visit I see him slipping more and more into depression." She clasped her hands together nervously. "I really miss the old Lee."

"Yeah." Ino said with a sad smile. There was a thoughtful silence that Sakura broke with a fake smile, hiding her worries.

"Any improvement for Sasuke? Kakashi is still the same."

She looks tired too Ino thought. She shook her head, staring at the sleeping boy. "Nothing." If Itachi used his _Sharingan_ on Sasuke, what kinds of things did he make him see? To do that with Kakashi as well, one of the most revered ninjas in the ninja world. What kind of person was Itachi? Does Naruto even stand a chance against someone like him? The thought made her feel scared for him. Where was Naruto? Was he alright? Who was he with? She asked Sakura.

"He's okay. He's with someone who can keep him in check. Actually he went to retrieve someone. Haven't you heard? There's some commotion in the village. The person he went to get is someone very important. Things in the Hokage Tower have picked up." Her jade eyes sparkled, matching her light hinting tone.

Ino's interest perked and she leaned forward, hugging her knees closer. "A new Hokage?"

Sakura nodded. "I don't know her name, but she must be good if she's to become our new Hokage. I'm kinda surprised that it's taking so long. Hokages are picked almost immediately after their predecessors retire or die." They both knew why. An invasion was the farthest things in their minds. Leaf was getting to comfortable in their peace and power.

"Anyways, Guy-sensei told me she's a great medic and that she coming by the hospital later to see the patients. I'm sure she'll come here to see Sasuke and Kakashi. Even Lee. "

Ino felt the room brighten with the thought. "Really? You think she can help them?"

Sakura nodded in reassurance. "I think he'll be okay." She paused and then jumped down. "I'm getting something to eat in the cafeteria. Want to come?" When Ino didn't make a move and sighed out loud. "Fine."

"Can you bring me some soup?" She asked cutely, batting her eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes but agreed in the end. Ino was pleased. So it works on girls too huh? It became quiet again with just Sasuke's steady breathing. About two hours later she heard someone running down the hall.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto pushed the door excitedly open, looking at her. "Oh! Ino! Look who I brought! Someone incredible to help Sasuke!" He beamed. She drank in the sight of the heaving blonde, realizing quickly how much she missed him. Naruto stilled in surprise when she unwounded herself from her chair and hugged him. He chuckled nervously and hugged her back.

"Idiot. Tell me where you're going next time." She scolded him without much heat. "I don't like being worried."

"Sorry." He apologized and she let him go, hitting him on the shoulder with a little glower.

Someone cleared their throat. Behind him, a tall beautiful young women stood in the doorway. She was blonde with light caramel colored eyes and an envious chest. The light from the hallway made it seem like she had a halo around her. Ino straightened her shoulders automatically, finding that this woman oozed respect and authority.

"Hello." She greeted walking into Sasuke's room. Ino self consciously ran a hand down her hair.

"H-hi." Gods, was she blushing? Why? Because the lady was hot?

"Sasuke's going to be okay. Old Lady Tsunade knows what to do." Naruto told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ino choked a little on her spit when Naruto call the young lady moving past her old. Naruto just grinned, like he knew what she was thinking. Tsunade looked like she was in her twenties and Naruto was calling her old?

Tsunade…er…no…since she was becoming the new Hokage it had to be Lady Tsunade Ino figured in her mind. Lady Tsunade glanced over Sasuke for a second before putting a hand over his clammy forehead. Her medical chakra glowed an astounding emerald color. Ino anxiously waited beside Naruto, silently praying. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him stir. It's been almost three weeks, she thought in awe, and Lady Tsunade was with him for a minute and he was opening his eyes and shakily lifting himself to sit up. The most beautiful thing she saw was his bleary dark eyes lock onto hers.

"Sasuke!" She didn't mean to throw herself at him, but she had waited so long for him to wake. His hair was a little oily and he smelled like the hospital laundry detergent, but she didn't care. Her heart shuddered happily when she felt his arms encircle her waist. Everything else melted away around her as she cried silent tears of relief.

"Don't cry." He told her softly when they were left alone.

"I'm not." She lied, murmuring against his shoulder. "Its allergies."

"Tch. You don't have allergies." She liked the way his chest vibrated against hers when he talked. She pulled back slowly, instantly missing his warmth.

"I was really worried. Excuse me for getting a little emotional." She bit back, quickly wiping her wet cheeks.

"Just this one time then." He said with his usual arrogance. Ino smirked right back, playfully pushing at his shoulder.

"Meanie." She pouted, but it quickly faded into a smile. She carefully watched him as he gingerly stood up. He briefly glanced at the flowers on the stand but said nothing. He slowly walked around the room before turning to her.

"How long have you been here?"

Ino blushed a little. "Since early this morning." She admitted but didn't look away from his eyes. "Didn't you hear me say I was worried?" She defended.

His lips quirked. "I heard."

Ino stood, not knowing how she could approach her next thought. Should she tell him what had happened to her? It was a short debate. No, it would only burden him Ino thought. He just woke up! She wanted him to regain his strength and to do that, he needed a clear head. She had no doubt that when he was alone, he would think about his brother and the pain of the massacre. Why add to that?

A few nurses came in to check on him and she smiled at his annoyed expression every time the door opened. After a little while he settled back on his bed. Ino stood to give him room. "Sakura was going to bring me some soup but she's taking too long." She pouted casting a glare at the door. She clasped her hands behind her back. "I wonder what happened to her." She wondered out loud. The mere mention of food made Sasuke's stomach growl and he put a hand to it. Ino giggled. "Would you like to go down to the cafeteria then?"

He rubbed his belly. "I suppose." He finally said and they left out of the small room, into the brightly lit hallway.

XOXO

Over the next week, things started getting back to normal. She and her team would have to do missions without Asuma-sensei because the village was short on Jonins. The missions were usually alright, but some b-rank ones managed to sneak in every once in a while. Not that they couldn't handle it. Her team as well as the other teams were all so busy so she didn't get to see her other friends as much as she wanted, including Sasuke. Once they would get back to the village, they would get a day to rest and recuperate before being sent out again. Everything else but missions were like a blur to her and because of her busy schedule, she didn't really have time to think about Itachi or Sasuke.

Though, there are always times when the suppressed images managed to filter though her mental blocks. Like when she dreamed. Itachi's voice always made her shiver. More than once Choji or Shikamaru would have to shake her wake. They would always ask her what was wrong, what she dreamed about but she guiltily avoided the question and thanked them for being concerned. It was not the answer they were looking for. And they weren't the only ones who thought that. Kakashi had asked, even Sakura would bring it up time to time. But she couldn't tell them. She wouldn't.

"Ino!" She immediately came from her thoughts and watched as Choji came rushing into the flower shop. She finished organizing a barrel of daisies and wiped her wet hands on her apron.

"You seem excited about something." She said, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's Shikamaru! He was the only one to pass! He's a Chuunin now! Asuma wants us to me them at the BBQ restaurant." He excitedly pulled on her arm.

"Choji? Are you serious? Shikamaru? A Chuunin? Really?" She quickly removed her apron and tossed it behind the counter waving a hasty goodbye at the flower worker Mai as she left the shop.

His cheeks were flushed with contagious enthusiasm. "Yeah! I was surprised too! Come on!"

Unbelievable! Shikamaru? A Chuunin? He was so lucky! Ino quickly followed Choji to the restaurant where he had already made reservations. They were quietly discussing the news when the bell rang and Asuma and Shikamaru entered. Her eyes widened. He looked so different with that vest on! As soon as Shikamaru saw them he paused. He looked like he was ready to run away. Asuma-sensei just shoved him forward and maneuvered him in the seat across from her.

"Ohhh." She and Choji began leaning forward. Shikamaru looked so uncomfortable under their pride it made her want to laugh.

"Even though you lack the will to do anything, you look a little more serious now." She commented nicely making him blush.

Choji chuckled. "It doesn't work for you!" He mused with a huge grin. Shikamaru slouched on his arm with a mild glare.

"Stop laughing." He told them gruffly, trying to sound like his old self.

"Well for now, let's toast to Shikamaru's promotion to Chuunin." Asuma said with a fond look on his face as he stared at the sulking boy. Food was quickly served and Choji expertly arranged the salted pork on the table grill. He greedily watched the thin meat brown before grabbing some and shoving them still hot in his mouth. Ino winced mentally. Didn't he burn his mouth?

"Choji! Don't start eating before we have our toast!" She scolded.

"Well we don't want it to burn." He defended with a loud swallow. Ino sighed in irritation.

"There is plenty of meat so eat up." Asuma told them merrily, putting out his cigarette and grabbing his chop sticks. Ino _humphed_ and took a few grilled vegetables from the grill. Boys.

When Ino was waving goodbye to her teammates, she saw someone running to her with tears in their eyes. She looked like she had been crying for a while. When did Sakura's team get back?

"Ino!" Sakura sniffed, gulping back a sob.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Ino asked, putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders with a concerned frown.

"N-Naruto and Sasuke got into a huge fight! T-They looked like they were really going to kill each other! If Kakashi-sensei hand shown up they both could be really hurt! Why? Why are they like this? I thought our team was getting along just fine but after the last mission…Sasuke went into one of his moods. Ino, can't you talk to him?"

"Where is he now?" She asked hurriedly.

"I don't know. He left the hospital after Kakashi-sensei stopped him." Sakura hiccupped.

Ino jumped to the roofing, wasting no time in her search. Her first stop was his place, but she knew it would have been a long shot. She then checked his favorite training spots and food places. Nothing. Two hours into her search and she was getting thoroughly frustrated and worried. Okay…calm down she coached herself, stopping on a bookstore balcony. Her sensory skills were not that good, but she had to try. She steadily gathered her chakra and closed her eyes but before she let it wander someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Gah!" She spun and stared into one crinkled eye. "Kakashi-sensei!" She breathed. "Do you—"

"Over there." He pointed but then his face seriously fell. "Remember when I said we needed to talk?"

Ino nodded. "Can we do it later?" She begged looking back at where he pointed to try see is she could spot him.

"I suppose." He said and began backing away. Ino nervously took a deep breath. She found him easily enough on a huge secluded tree in quiet brooding. He looked a bit tired, but mostly he looked confused.

"Sasuke?" She cautiously approached him, not sure if he heard her or not. "Are you okay?" She kneeled in front of him but gave him space.

"Sakura tell you?" He asked in a void tone, not even looking at her.

"Sasuke…"

"What have I've been doing all this time? It feels like I lost sight of my purpose."

Ino held her tongue. She knew what he was talking about. It's not like she hadn't thought so many times about it. She remembered what had happened in the Forest of Death when he said he was an Avenger. Avenging meant revenge. Revenge for his clan and family. If it was her, would she be able to do the same? She knew that the problem with him beginning to feel inferior to Naruto was far from being resolved. If it had, then they wouldn't have had a fight in the first place. It seemed like he was feeling more mediocre and useless.

It was true Naruto was getting stronger and Sasuke was right. To develop so many skills made even her, the top kunoichi feel a little inadequate. She could understand what Sasuke was feeling and then again, she didn't. Itachi was strong. Much much stronger than Sasuke was now. His purpose…she knew what he thought his purpose was. Maybe she knew what had happened during the massacre, but she didn't have to live though it like Sasuke did. It wasn't her family that was killed before her eyes. She didn't have a brother that she had looked up to, betray her.

"It just takes time." She finally said making him glance sharply up. "Revenge has to be planned carefully."

"Ino…"

She smiled a little and settled cross-legged. "You have to work out a plan hundreds of different ways and make sure the timing is right."

"Ino."

"And then when it happens and something goes wrong you have to have a quick back-up plan. You have to anticipate how all your little pawns will act and find out every kind of weakness your opponent has. When you do, you have to bid your time, make them think that you're not up to anything and when they least expect it, strike. Your blow has to be quick, with no way for them to escape." She sighed and then smiled. "So much work."

He smirked, leaning against the tree. "I take it you had your share of revenge. You sound like a pro."

She shrugged. "You think I retained my power among the school girls by being super cute and rich? Sometimes…secret tactics had to come into play."

Sasuke snorted. "Girls are devious things."

"Mmm. We can be." She said mused.

"They can also be liabilities." Ino felt something warm and sticky shoot around her arms and she was ruthlessly pulled back with a strangled cry of surprise.

"Ino!" Sasuke shot to his feet. Someone slid their arms around her throat, keeping her from saying anything or screaming. Three strange looking men surrounded him. Ino didn't have to turn around to know she was being held by a woman. "Who are you?"

Yeah! "We are the Four Sound." A guy with a huge bulbous nose introduced cockily. Then they each introduced themselves accordingly. Strange names to go with strange people Ino thought struggling in her bonds.

"Don't make me break your pretty little neck bitch." The only girl in the group, Tayuya told her and tightened her hold to make her point. The other three surrounded Sasuke with amazing speed, but Sasuke was itching for a fight. Plus, they totally ruined her and Sasuke's time together! Jerks! He was holding himself back and she felt like the Four Sound were as well because the fight seemed more like an annoyance. Then he got a little serious and Ino excitedly watched him do his Lion Combo on the pale skinned guy.

"Hump. He's such a weakling." Tayuya snorted, breathing close to her ear. Ino's eyes slid to the side. Weakling? What was she talking about? Didn't they see the same move? "Come on." She yanked her down to the broken building where the pale dude had Sasuke by the ankle. Ino's eyes widened. No way! She knew every move he made connected with that guy!

"Why does Orochimaru want a weakling like him? Kimimaro would have been a better choice." The pale man said in belittlement. "Well, as long as you stay in this shitty village you'll be no different from an average person. You won't get any stronger." He taunted, capturing Sasuke's full attention.

"Come with us." Tayuya said, loosening her hold on Ino's neck. Still, there was no way she couldn't get free. "That way Lord Orochimaru will give you power. It's pointless if we force you to come. You must decide."

Ino squirmed in protest. They knew exactly what to temp him with. "So? Are you coming?" The pale man threw Sasuke against the wall like he was nothing but a sack of flour. "Or not?" Ino was pulled back when she choked out his name in panic. The air grew chill and Ino stiffened.

"I feel like killing this weakling for being hesitant." Bulbous nose commented in a bored tone. Ugh, she still couldn't get over the fact that he had four arms. Was he born deformed or something? Who would want to look like a freak?

"Try it!" Sasuke roared and charged after pale face with his cursed seal crawling over his skin. But even with that power, he was pushed back with a swift kick to his chest.

"You're not the only one Lord Orochimaru likes." Pale face proudly showed him his own black marks on his face. Inchworm looking kind that made her a little sick. "You shouldn't be using the curse seal so carelessly. It looks like you can't even control it. If you stay in the released state for too long the seal will eventually consume your body. It seems like you're still in the first stage so the growth is slow. Once it completely takes over your body, you will lose yourself forever." Sasuke's black flames slithered back to his shoulder quickly.

"In return for gaining power through the cursed seal you will be under Lord Orochimaru's control. We have no freedom. In order to gain something, you must throw something away." Tayuya told her, stroking Ino's hair with a smirk. "What is your purpose? To stay in this joyful village and lick each other's wounds? To forget everything about Itachi Uchiha?"

Ino's brain shuddered at the name. They knew exactly what to say. How could they know so much? She thought in panic trying to twist herself free. Orochimaru couldn't know everything about it could he? Even about her? Tayuya hissed menacingly at her, digging her long fingernails in Ino hair and yanking her to compliancy.

"Don't forget your purpose. This village is nothing more than a shackle. You should just break such a useless bond. That way, you can gain an even greater power." Pale face said. Sasuke looked at her with unreadable eyes. Was he actually considering it? Trading the village for power? Trading her? Tears pricked her eyes.

_I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take a hold of my body _

Pale face saw the softness in Sasuke's gaze and he turned to her with an unreadable look on his face. "I know you could never trade her, but with your current power, could you really protect her from Itachi? He hurt her once. Will you allow it a second time?"

"What?" Sasuke sucked in a breath looking intensely at her for an answer. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Tayuya asked innocently. "Then you both have a lot to talk about then." She pushed Ino forward and the guy with the four arms put a hand to the sticky bonds and they loosened.

"Remember your purpose. If not for yourself, then for the girl." Pale face smirked at her meaningfully telling her without words that he knew he pulled the right strings. Then the Sound Four jumped into the air disappearing into the darkness. Ino yanked the sticky bonds off of her arms in disgust. She felt her earlier words cave in, burying her under the irony.

_You have to anticipate how all your little pawns will act and find out every kind of weakness your opponent has._

"Ino. What were they talking about?" Sasuke demanded, pulling himself up the cracked concrete wall to stand. "Ino!" He boomed angrily when she didn't answer.

She didn't want him to be angry at her! She didn't tell him for a reason. "I don't know what happened!" She cried. "But…I saw." She finished quietly.

"Saw what?"

She fell to her knees, not knowing if she could really stand for this. "That night." She croaked, tears blurring her vision. "The night when—when he killed them."

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "You saw? How?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't know how. That day when we went to Kakashi's room something in my head clicked and then I could hear screams filling my head." She felt her emotions break down in such a rush. "All the blood and anger and hatred, I felt it all!" She began crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I thought that you had enough to deal with! I didn't want you to worry!"

She felt his arms slid around her trembling shoulders. "Don't cry." He ordered softly.

His hospital shirt was soaking up her tears. "Sasuke, don't leave. You don't need them to get stronger." She pleaded, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. There was no way she could stop him, she knew that. Even if she screamed her lungs out, he would be gone before anyone came. "I know you're thinking about it." She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to face the reality of what was happening. It was too tempting, she knew. Power. It was ripping him from her arms. How could she compete with that?

"If you saw, then you know better than anyone why I have to." He told her quietly with unhidden anger in his voice.

"Sasuke!" She pulled from his arms to see his face, to see his endless night colored eyes.

"You can't change my mind." He harshly pulled her closer to him as if unable to stand her tears. "He took everything away from me. He can't take you too. I won't let him."

She had wanted to hear those words so bad. They melted her heart and made her world spin out of control. It took this to make her realize that she had fallen in love with him, and now…he was leaving. The bright light those words momentarily brought was chased away by dark clouds. She didn't want to let go of him, but she felt him pull away from her. Her mouth trembled and she was unable to say anything. All she could do was stare into those plea filled eyes that were begging her to understand. But she didn't want to. She wanted this to go away! She wanted him to be here! Forget about revenge, forget about power! She wanted to scream those things at him, fall to her belly and beg him to stay.

"Don't leave. Stay with me." She whispered desperately. He cupped her face with bittersweet gentleness and then lowered his head, kissing her so softly it felt like a dream. It only made it hurt more. It only made her heart break faster when he pulled away. She fluttered her eyes open, staring into dark warmth.

"When I see you again, it has to be like this. Promise?" His fingers fell to her neck, pressing on a sensitive spot just above her collarbone. There was a rare smile pulling in his lips as he lowered his head one last time to kiss her. Her heart shattered at the fleeting tenderness and she didn't fight her fall into unconsciousness. Rather she went willingly because it would hurt too much to watch him walk away…

XOXO

AN: We had to get to this point ::_SOB:: _Poor Ino! I think she gave in to easily and let him go to easily…Anyways, REVIEW! Kisses_ :MUH:_


	12. Chapter 12

::Chapter 12::

Ino sat silently on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the sun slowly, but surely peek through the darkness. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She felt too drained to move and to empty to fall back asleep. Her eyes kept on traveling to the simple white box she had found on her pillow since she woke up.

She refused to open it because she knew who had left it. He had brought her to her room after he knocked her out, and left a present. If she opened it, what would she find? One of his short notes, asking her to trust him? A necklace to hang herself with? A valid reason for her to just sit here and cry her eyes out? Ugh, how could he just leave? How far away was he now? How many tears did she have left? She angrily wiped her eyes and fell on her side, still holding her knees. She didn't know how long she stayed like that. Staring blankly at the wall made time flow by unimportantly.

Someone's urgent footsteps up the stairs made her slowly sit up on her hands. She waited for the person to enter, not really surprised when it was Sakura. She looked just as depressed, though not as much as she was Ino thought numbly and fell back on her bed.

"Ino. Sasuke…"

"I know." She mumbled.

"Did you try to stop him?" Sakura cried in concern.

"Not really."

"What?" She gasped and came around her bed, kneeling with unbelieving jade eyes. "Why?"

Why? She had asked herself that question so many times and still didn't really know. Tears burned her eyes again and she curled up into a ball. "He told me it was his purpose." She sniffed. "It will always be on his mind! I had to let him go!"

To see him so angry and despondent. He could never be Sasuke if he just let his past go. She was angry too! But his path was not hers. She could stay in the village and slowly become stronger. He couldn't. It would take too long for him and his moods would become darker and more deadly. And, gods, he was going against Itachi! Someone who graduated the academy at seven and became and Chuunin at ten. Someone who killed his entire clan. One of the most powerful clans that ever walked in Fire Country. She had no choice!

"Ino, do you know who he'll go to?" Sakura demanded.

"Orochimaru." She answered, hating the way his name tasted on her lips.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Sakura! Of course not!" Ino finally exploded sitting up. "But what can I do? Who am I to compete with the power he craves? He made his choice! He has his reasons!" She glowered at her, but then crumbled noisily into tears. "I begged him to stay!" She hid her face in her hands and felt Sakura sit next to her.

"I'm sorry Ino. " She soothed, wrapping her in a warm comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

XOXO

Naruto was nervous and angry. Mostly he was confused. He thought for sure that Sasuke would never seek out Orochimaru. He thought for sure that Sasuke was arrogant enough not to accept help from anyone else. As Shikamaru silently took in everyone's weapon supplies, he felt detached.

Where was he when Sasuke left? What was he doing not to notice? True, he was still a bit sour on the little fight they got into yesterday, but they always got into fights. They always got past it too. He gritted his teeth. Damn it. Why Sasuke?

"Okay. Lets go." Shikamaru rallied and Naruto replaced his pouch on his leg. He would bring him back no matter what.

"Wait!" The group turned to see Sakura running to them. Naruto felt the weight of her sad expression kick him in the gut. Maybe she was thinking the same thing he was.

"I already heard from the Hokage what happened. Sorry. I can't take you on this mission." Shikamaru said sternly and Sakura flinched a little. Shikamaru lowered his chin a little. "Not even Ino could convince him to stay right?"

Ino? Naruto looked back and forth between Shikamaru and Sakura. Not even her? She was the closest person to Sasuke besides his team. How could Ino not convince him? Where was she? Sakura looked away.

"There is no other choice but to use force to bring him back now." Shikamaru said quietly.

If Ino couldn't convince him then she must have seen him the night before. "That means…Sakura, Ino talked to Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, tears gathering in her eyes and falling down her place, strained face. "Naruto…this is the only favor I will ever ask of you." She said in a watery voice. "Bring Sasuke back. I hate seeing her like this. Ino never cries! She didn't convince him to stay and couldn't stop him. If she couldn't do it, then I know the only person who could save him…the only person who could stop him is you. Only you Naruto."

So many things were floating in his head and kicking around his insides. He looked over to Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba and saw that they looked probably how he looked. Sasuke was never a very social person, but when Ino was with them, they all got along rather well. From the late academy days, through the exam and missions they were all thrown into, somehow they got through it together. Everyone saw how close those two had got. It was the only time he saw Sasuke look like he had feelings, when Ino was around.

"I understand Sakura. I will bring Sasuke back for sure. That is a promise of a lifetime!" He declared to her with a grin. Not just for Ino, but for her as well. He could tell Sakura was worried about him. He shook as he held out his thumb in a promise, because despite his determination, he was wary and unsure of his own power.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you sure you can keep that promise?" Kiba commented with a pat on his shoulder.

He didn't know. "Of course. I never go back on my word." He said, turning to Kiba. "That's my way of the ninja. Let's go!" He felt a little strengthened by that. Sakura looked back at him with a set jaw line that told him she trusted what he said. He was honored by that feeling.

"We just lost some time." Shikamaru said in annoyance but then looked back to Sakura. "Tell Ino not to cry. Tell her I said so."

Sakura wiped the stray tears from the corners of her eyes and managed a smile. "She doesn't like to be bossed around."

Shikamaru smirked. "I know."

"Take care of her." Choji called out and they left Sakura with Lee at the gate.

XOXO

When Sakura told her that a team was sent out to retrieve Sasuke, Ino's heart leapt in her throat. When she told her exactly _who_ was on the retrieval team her blood ran chill and when she went after them she was stopped and brought to the Hokage tower.

Standing in front of the golden haired Hokage, Ino felt like she was a child caught in the cookie jar. It was late morning and the whole village was abuzz with life just outside the windows of the tower. She felt like everyone in the room was caught in a huge secret. But it was the truth. No one but a select few knew of Sasuke's defect. The village was dangerously low on available ninja and even Kakashi was unaware of what was going on with his team. She didn't even know when Asuma was going to be back.

"Ino. There is no use in you going after them. They are hours into the mission and you won't be able to catch up." Lady Tsunade told her sternly.

She jerked her arm out of one of the tower guards that had brought her in. "Why send them? Do you know who Sasuke's with? They could all die!" She cried in panic.

Lady Tsunade sighed dejectedly. "You know why. There was no one else."

"But—"

"Ino." Lady Tsunade cut her off with an angry fist slamming into her desk. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You knew and you didn't even try to stop him. I had to hear it from Sakura!"

Ino flinched guiltily, hot tears tumbling from her lashes. It was her fault that her friends were sent out on this mission she thought despondently. But what logical answer could she give the livid Hokage? There was none. She didn't even try to stop him. She only begged half knowing that it was pointless in the first place. She had betrayed the village in a way by staying quietly in her room watching the sun lift from the horizon.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say, falling to her knees for forgiveness in front of the Hokage. She didn't expect anything from her action, but really, there was nothing more she could do. She ruined her trust with the new Hokage. She put her friends in danger. She let Sasuke become a missing nin. She gave her heart and soul to the monster Orochimaru and all she could do was say she was sorry. Even she didn't understand why the Hokage enveloped her in a hug. It was something she didn't deserve.

"Foolish girl. Why are girls so foolish when it comes to love?" Lady Tsunade whispered harshly to Ino like she was talking to herself as well. Ino's sobs were muffled by the older blonde's shoulder. She was foolish. Foolish and selfish. If anything happened to her friends, she would never forgive herself.

They pulled slowly apart, with Ino trying to calm her heaving sobs and Lady Tsunade giving her a sympathetic look. "Ino. I see the torment in your face. You should trust the boys. I called in a favor as well. Hopefully it will be paid in full before they get into trouble." She stood and Ino shakily got to her feet as well. Ino tried to calm herself. Lady Tsunade was right. She needed to trust the boys and trust Shikamaru's leadership skills. Even as she thought those things, the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away.

The Hokage ordered her not to leave her side the entire day so she could keep an eye on her. It flew by like a dream and by mid afternoon the next day she knew something was wrong. There wasn't a single word on the boys and they hadn't returned. Lady Tsunade sent out two teams of medic nins as soon as Jonins and Chuunins were available. She and Sakura sat on the roof of the Hokage tower, anxiously waiting for any kind of information. Their eyes were locked on the surrounding forest and on the main road.

The first lining of silver in the clouds was the arrival of medic team 1 with Choji and Neji on stretchers. Ino bolted off the roof with Sakura calling after her. Choji! The world blurred in tears and her heart pumped loudly in her ears as she made her way to her teammate as fast as she could. When she first saw him up close she was taken back. He looked frail and thin. Thinner than she could ever imagine.

"Choji!" She screamed, but someone restrained her from behind. "I just want to see!" She begged, trying to shrug off the encircled arms keeping her in place.

"He's in critical condition right now. We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." One of the medical nins told her. Ino automatically stop struggling, wide mournful eyes watching as he was quickly carted from her view. Right behind them, she saw an unconscious Neji. He looked much worse with a huge gaping wound bleeding freely from his shoulder. Though she disliked the Hyuga, she couldn't help but feel worried for him as well. She looked hopefully at the roads leading out of the village. Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto are okay she thought, hugging herself. They had to be.

Ino paced in front of the ICU room where they were working on Choji. The Hokage was in and out of there, telling her he was going to pull through and to get some sleep. But she didn't move from her spot. When early evening came around someone had shaken her awake. Instantly she bolted from her nap and then stared in mute awe at Shikamaru standing over her. He looked tired and a bit battered but other than that, he looked perfect.

"Shikamaru!" She cried launching herself at him and hugging him until he wheezed out a breath. "You're okay. Thank god." She mumbled, biting her lip to keep from crying yet again. It was all she ever did for the past two days.

"I'm sorry Ino. Sasuke—"

"Don't worry about it." She interrupted him. "I know you all did your best." There was a little silence that followed, a comfortable one that made her feel better. Being so close to her team made everything else seem far away for the moment. They were all right. They were alive.

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked her when she slowly released him. He wearily collapsed on the waiting benches.

"They say he's stable, but it's still pretty serious." She said quietly, sitting beside him and looking at the glaring red light above the ICU room. "Did you eat? Do you want me to get you something?" She asked.

"I'm okay." He said with a little smile.

"I'll get us some bottled water." She ignored his answer and left down the hallway to the small cafeteria a floor down. The old man who worked there got used to her face, first with Sasuke and now with Choji. He even gave her a small discount. When she got back there was someone she was surprised to see. She sat across from a worried Shikamaru with an unreadable expression on her tanned face. Temari?

"Thank you." Shikamaru said taking the water and placing it next to him. Ino took hers and offered it to the older blonde teen.

"So you were the backup Lady Tsunade was talking about." She gave a little smile covering her confusion. Didn't the Village of Hidden Sand try to destroy Leaf? Why did Lady Tsunade call _them_ of all people?

"Yeah. My brothers are around her somewhere." Temari said, accepting the water. Ino stiffened a little. That meant Gaara was here.

"Ino I heard Kiba is awake." Shikamaru said and Ino turned to him. "Room 114." He said, reading her eyes easily.

"Just for a minute." She promised and left back down the hallway. His older sister was just leaving his room with a pack of ninja dogs. Ino paused in front of her, the gnawing shame taunting her with the stain of knowing it was fault her Kiba was in the hospital.

"Don't take too long. He needs his sleep." Kiba's sister said with an even tone. Ino lowered her eyes and nodded. She waited until his sister was halfway down the hall with the dogs before knocking and opening the door. Kiba was bandaged neatly, with scrapes and bruises on his face. His dark eyes lit up a little and Ino managed a little smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling a chair beside his bed.

"I've been better." He mused gruffly, leaning back on his pillow. "I'm sorry about Sasuke."

It hurt to hear him sound so guilty. "He made his choice." She said softly, and took his hand into hers. "I'm just glad you guys made it back." She followed his gaze to a small pillow beside him on the floor. "How's Akamaru?"

"He's gonna be alright. He's strong." Kiba said, not moving his gaze. "Will you be okay?"

Ino summoned a smile and gave his hand a squeeze. "Of course. Don't worry about me."

He finally turned to her. "Tch. That smile can't fool me."

Ino's lips trembled and she looked down at their hands. "I'll be fine." She said truthfully. "Eventually. So don't worry. Just focus on getting better." She looked up. "Okay?"

He was studying her with his sharp eyes. "Okay." He finally said.

When she left his room she saw Sakura lingering by a blank wall just outside. "Naruto is awake."

Back upstairs they both stopped by his door. Ino halted Sakura, her ears perking to the low murmurs on the other side. "So Sasuke…?" It was Shikamaru.

"Yeah. He went." Naruto said sadly. Ino had prepared for that result the moment she learned of the retrieval mission. It wasn't that she didn't trust Naruto or the other's strength. But Sasuke was determined and when he made up his mind to do something, he usually succeeded. Naruto must feel like a total failure. Naruto…I'm sorry…

"Oh? Visiting? Word travels quickly." They both turned to the Lady Hokage, stepping aside to let her pass. Ino took a deep breath. Shikamaru was sitting on his bed and Naruto was bandaged thoroughly. When he saw her, his blue eyes darkened and he avoided her eyes. It punched her heart seeing him look so defeated and ashamed. She was the one ashamed. She wished she could take all his burdens on her shoulders. It would be justifiable punishment.

"He came in with a severe wound but he looks okay now." Lady Tsunade told she and Sakura. Ino looked at the Hokage, noticing that she had been studying her the whole time. She flushed a little.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto muttered. Sakura sneaked her a look.

"What are you talking about?" She said with a nervous smile. "It's you so you probably went overboard again." She walked across the room to the drawn curtains. "Sheesh, you look like a mummy."

Naruto managed a look to Ino. "I'm sorry…I..."

"Come on." Sakura interrupted him quickly. "The weather is nice today so let's open the curtains."

"Sakura! I'll keep my promise for sure! I told you it was a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto exclaimed leaning forward. Ino felt a little out of place in the room, but she didn't leave. He turned to her. "Ino—"

"Naruto its okay. I know you'll never go back on your word." Sakura brought his attention back to her with a secret look that only Naruto understood. "It's your ninja way."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino finally asked. It bothered her to see Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru share a secret message between them. "What promise?" They didn't answer. She gathered it probably had to do with Sasuke, but why not tell her?

"Ino, you've been here since Choji and Neji were first admitted. Go home and get some sleep." Lady Tsunade said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But Choji—"

"I'll come and get you when he can see visitors." Shikamaru told her sternly, standing up.

"I'm fine." She insisted but a betraying yawn escaped her lips.

"You saw for yourself that everyone is going to be okay. Don't stress us more by being stubborn." Shikamaru said, pulling her arm to follow him. She allowed herself to be escorted out of Naruto's room. She didn't even get the chance to hug him she thought sadly looking over her shoulder at a very miserable and lost Team 7.

XOXO

Ino didn't know how exhausted she was until she woke up after sleeping a whole day and a half away. By late afternoon her dad finally woke her up and told her to come down stairs to eat. The sight to greet her left her a bit speechless. The whole table was covered with foods of all kind.

"There is no way you could have cooked all of this." She said, sliding into a chair. Inoichi chuckled, looking comfortable in blue pants and a white shirt. "Of course not. The girls at the shop have been worried and they decided to make this for you." He said, placing a clean plate in front of her and then settling in his own chair across from her.

"Oh." She murmured, clasping her hands in her lap. She was making everyone else worry. Damn it, it should be the other way around!

"Enough of that. You'll make me worry more if you keep acting like your world ended." Inoichi commented softly, placing some rice, avocado sushi rolls and pickled vegetables on her plate.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, trying to banish her dark thoughts from her head. She summoned a smile and picked up her chop sticks, poising them over her vegetables. "This looks really good."

It was a pleasant dinner after that with them both chatting idly about missions and happenings. She even laughed a few times when her dad told her stories of his days as the original Ino-Shika-Cho team. But he always knows how to lift my spirits. She thought sipping on some sweet tea after dinner was over. He was the only one who knew her best of all.

"Here." Inoichi sat a glass bowl of vanilla pudding in front of her with carefully arranged vanilla wafers that made the dish look like a flower. Something he did when she was a child. It always made her smile.

"Thanks dad." She happily ate the chilled dessert and crispy cookies with a smile. A real smile. A smile that disappeared when he sat a familiar white box in front of her.

Ino stared at it silently. "Did you open it?" She asked, slowly placing her spoon down.

"Unintentionally." He admitted and held up his hands in defense against her offended glower. "It fell off of your bed and the top popped open. Did you open it?"

"No." She bit back. "I don't want to."

Inoichi sighed. "You should." He finally said, sliding the box closer to her. "It will make you feel better."

Ino stared at her dad. "How would you know?"

"I know." He insisted and pulled the top open. Ino stilled, her heart pounding hard in her chest as the gift peeked out. Nestled in lavender paper was a silver chain and pendent. Her dad lifted it and Ino stared in wonder at the swinging leaf shining in the overhead dining lights. "It's a cedar leaf." He murmured. Ino cupped her hands and allowed him to place the necklace in her palms. "Tell me the meaning of a cedar leaf."

The spiny leaves were carved delicately so that the edges were round and it could lay flat. He really picked this out for her? "I live for thee." She whispered, answering her dad's question. It warmed in her hands like it was brought to life by her touch. Sasuke…

XOXO

Lady Tsunade summoned her to the Hokage tower a few days later. Ino was glad because she had wanted to see her. Naruto and Sakura were gone and no one knew where they were. Choji was still recovering and Shikamaru had been training relentlessly with his dad. It was kinda surprising to her that he was actually putting a willing effort into it. The Sand Siblings had gone silently back to their own village and Asuma was nowhere. It felt a little lonely with so many people gone. Maybe the regular citizens didn't feel it, but the ninja of Leaf felt it.

Shizune brought her in and Ino stood quietly in front of her, wondering why she was summoned in the first place. Lady Tsunade laced her fingers together and placed her chin on them looking at her curiously. It made her fidget.

"Tell me what happened the night Sasuke left." She asked after a little while. It had been almost a week since that happened and she found out rather astonishingly, that time did heal wounds. It still made her sad to hear his name or remember his face, but the tug on her heart strings wasn't gut wrenching as it had been. So when Ino told her, she didn't leave a thing out. Not about the exams, not about the time they were alone, not about her mild _Sharingan_ exposure. Nothing. Oddly, she only felt a little better when she finally said everything she had to say. Lady Tsunade nodded at half the stuff she said, telling Ino she already knew. But the private stuff, it peeked the older lady's interest.

"I wasn't here when the massacre happened but I could understand why Orochimaru's offer interested him. Itachi was a rare genius. Sasuke figured if he needs to be strong enough to kill him, giving himself over to Orochimaru is the price he has to pay for power. Power that killed the Third Hokage. Power to protect the one thing he has placed a high value on." She leveled her gaze. "Orochimaru is very smart. So is Kabuto. No doubt that your place in Sasuke's life will be used as leverage."

Ino felt the air shift and from the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi leaning lazily against a bookshelf. "Remember when I said we needed to talk?"

Something was up. Ino thought watching Kakashi push himself to stand and walk next to the Hokage's desk. "I remember." If Kakashi's appearance wasn't unnerving enough, the door opened and Asuma entered.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, pausing for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets and standing on the other side of the Hokage's desk. She stiffened, almost preparing herself for what she knew as going to be shocking. Asuma gave her a calming smile, but even that didn't full pacify her like it usually did.

"Good. Everyone is almost here." Lady Tsunade said and not even two seconds later the door was loudly pushed open again.

"Arrived!" Came the boisterous announcement of Anko, followed by a slightly amused Ibiki. Both adults entered, and Ino shrank back at Anko's devious little grin. Ibiki's shrewd eyes only added to her discomfort. What were they going to do to her?

"Ino, this is going to be a lot to hear, but I think you can handle it." Lady Tsunade stood from her chair. "Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for one reason and that was to take over his body." She began coming around her desk to the front. "He uses an Immortality Jutsu to transfer his soul and mind into various bodies so he can learn more jutsus and become stronger."

"What?" Ino asked in alarm. The Hokage held up her hand to halt her bubbling questions.

"Unfortunately for him, Sasuke came too late so he had to transfer into another body. It will take three or four years before he can use that technique again. By that time, he will have trained Sasuke enough to be rather unstoppable. I know the kind of skill Orochimaru is capable of and Sasuke's power will be ten times greater that Orochimaru's at his prime. He will most likely come back to Leaf and try to destroy it."

Ino shuddered to think about Orochimaru's dark soul looking at her through Sasuke's eyes. It made her ill. Did Sasuke know what he was getting into? She knew about the Cursed Seal and the affects of that if he didn't control it. The Sound Four never said anything about this. She thought Orochimaru wanted Sasuke as another solider for his village.

Lady Tsunade continued."Naruto and Sakura are with Jiraiya right now, gathering information on Orochimaru's bases in the surrounding areas. After they come back, Naruto and Sakura will be separated."

"Separated?" Ino frowned, her other thoughts scattering to the present.

"Naruto will go with Jiraiya to train. There is a powerful organization after Naruto and that kid needs one on one attention. And no, I can't tell you about that just yet. Anyways, Sakura will be placed under my guidance when she returns. That leaves just you."

"It's true that Naruto and Sakura will always be part of Sasuke's life. Those three have been through a lot together, but you have an even more important role. Sasuke had everything taken away from him so he kept apart from everyone, only living to better himself. That's still true to an extent even now. When he was added to my team he created bonds. Naruto will always be his best friend, Sakura will always be his important teammate and I will always be his teacher. But you, he placed an even greater value on your life. Greater than his bond with us. If he didn't know about what Itachi did to you, he probably would have never left."

"But he found out." Lady Tsunade interrupted Kakashi. "Orochimaru and Kabuto found his weakness."

Ino winced. "I don't want to be a weakness for him." She murmured with guilt eating at her. He thought she needed protection from the world. From Itachi. He thought she was weak.

"We know. That is why we are going to prepare you most of all." Lady Tsunade told her. "This is going to be the beginning of your first S-rank mission. You will begin training with Ibiki today. He is very familiar with you family jutsus and you will need to unlock their secrets faster than you planned to. Anko will be training you as well. She is very knowledgeable about Orochimaru's cursed seal. Asuma has agreed to let you be separated from your team while you are going through this process. You will need to become familiar with everything Sasuke will learn while in Orochimaru's care. You will need to become stronger."

Ino was confused. "What kind of mission am I preparing for?"

"Infiltration and information gathering. You are the best person to send out to be knowingly captured by his men. He will know who you are." The Hokage said.

A little taken back, Ino glanced at each person in the room. "What makes you think that once I'm captured, he won't kill me?"

"He won't. You are important to his next vessel. If Sasuke were to find out Orochimaru did anything to harm you he would not sit still." Lady Tsunade assured her. "This is going to be dangerous, that is why you are going to prepare for it first. Once you are brought to Orochimaru's base, you will not leave right away. You will probably have to live there for a couple of months."

Ino stilled, her skin prickled. "Live there?"

"Yes. Until Naruto comes back to the village. I know he will ask me to send him out to look for Sasuke. That will be the time you will be rescued and brought back to the village." Lady Tsunade told her knowingly. She must have thought this whole thing through a hundred of times Ino thought. "He and Sakura will not give up on him and I expect that once Naruto returns with Jiraiya he will feel like he is strong enough to go and get Sasuke. Sakura will feel the same way."

"The question is will you be accepting this mission?" Kakashi asked her. Merciless training, staging a capture, living with Orochimaru and Kabuto until Naruto and Sakura could rescue her…It was crazy. But they were serious about this Ino thought looking at each of their expectant faces. It was kind of ironic. Part of Orochimaru's plan was to use her to lure Sasuke from the village and now the village was going to use her to try and lure him back.

"Ino?" Asuma prodded.

Ino took a deep breath. "I'm in." She vowed, staring directly into Tsunade's caramel colored eyes. She was a bit wary of this whole plan. But they had three or so years to sort out the details. Best of all, she would be able to see Sasuke again…that made her more determined than ever. Naruto and Sakura didn't need to do this alone. She was with them one hundred percent…

XOXO

AN: Sorry it's a bit late, but this chapter was kind of hard to write. Ino and Sasuke won't meet again for a few more chapters…SIGH…I will miss writing them together :(

Review! Kisses _:MUH:_


	13. Chapter 13

::Chapter 13::

Ah the days when things in her life moved to slow for her. Shikamaru's motivation, Choji's appetite, they were simple things she had to deal with when training. Asuma had been patient and taken things slow on their account. He was a thoughtful sensei. One she really really _really_ missed.

Ino hissed in pain as a shuriken cut across her arm, leaving a shallow scratch she deduced quickly, would not scar. She crouched from the other four hurled at her, rolling to her right as gracefully as she could before doing a quick back flip to get to her feet. She could feel blood run down her arm but kept her eyes on her new sensei who was preparing another attack.

Behind Anko, the wind kicked up, pulling at her tan trench coat and whipping her short black hair around her head like tentacles. Ino's blood ran chill at the bright, crazed grin forming on Anko's mouth.

"Cutting Rain jutsu!" Ino's eyes widened and her flushed face paled. The raining kunais were coming at her to fast! Was this chick really trying to kill her? Ino gripped the only weapon she had been allowed this training session. She really didn't want to be killed any time soon. Think Ino! She moved on instinct really, throwing her kunai down, kneeling and pouring as much chakra as she could muster into it. The earth beneath her hardened and she quickly grabbed the edged on the forming wall, barley having enough time to pull it up and over her head, shielding herself in its cup. Her temporary and hastily made mud wall shuddered under the assault of Anko's kunais. Did she make it thick enough was the blonde's only thought.

Ino's panic quickly faded after the final shudder and she bit her thumb, painting a line down the uneven surface of the wall. She brought her hands together in a loud clap. Horse, Snake, Rat, Tiger and then placed her both hands on the rock. It crumbled under the force of her angry chakra and sent flying chunks before her like charging bees.

There was a chuckle and Ino whirled around to see an unharmed, smirking Anko leaning against a nearby tree. "It would have worked if there was someone in front of you, but you're too slow."

Ino glared. "What the hell was up with that attack!" She yelled. "You could have told me you were—"

"Were gonna try and skewer you? Tch, an enemy would do no such thing. You have to think quickly at times." Anko shot back at her. Ino jerked her special kunai from the ground trying not to let Anko know how drained she was. But Anko knew. "You need more chakra. You need more control."

Ino lowered her head. How many times was she going to tell her that? "Not something I can do overnight." She muttered, ignoring her temper and hurt feelings at Anko's blunt, but truthful criticism.

"Of course not. That's why you're training with me." Anko grinned, puffing up a bit proudly. Ino let her temper fade a little. "Is that kunai your only secret weapon?" Ino stared down at her kunai, worn and battered. She would be so lost if she didn't have this. She knew she couldn't always rely on it. "Where did you get it anyways?" Ino smiled, remembering Sasuke asking a similar question.

"I know people." Then a light turned on in her head. "Himo! My scythe!" Ino suddenly spouted. "I totally forgot!"

Anko's brows creased in annoyance. "What the hell are you babbling about? Who is Himo?"

Ino smiled apologetically. "He's this amazing old guy in Old Leaf. He was the one who got me this kunai." And the other four she had stashed away. Ino put a thoughtful finger to her full lips. "Or rather it was an extra after I bought a lot of stuff."

Anko grabbed Ino by the front of her shirt. "What the hell Yamanaka? You've been holding out on me? How long have we been training and you're telling me this now?" She demanded letting Ino go and charging off of the training field. Ino recovered quickly and ran after her.

Old Leaf still looked relatively the same. Because it was to the very back and east of the main village, it was unharmed by the invasion. The old people there had lived through countless war years so they knew what to do when the invasion started so Ino wasn't surprised that all the old people there were still alive.

Himo's shop on the outside had a slick new paint job and new windows. The door was brand spankin' new as well and dinged merrily when both Ino and Anko entered. Inside looked like it was shaping up more. The grey withered floor boards were replaced by blonde bamboo slates, polished to shine. The display cases housed remarkable new weapons and utility supplies. The clothing section was still breath taking and the camping and food supplies had expanded as well.

She heard a cane tapping on the new floors and the old man came from the back sporting black and gold silk robes. His owlish eyes were framed by new, ivory glasses and his facial hair was trimmed neatly. "Ino! Long time no see young lady! It almost felt like you had forgotten all about me." He greeted jovially, picking up his elderly pace.

"Sorry old man. Missed me?"

Himo chuckled. "Come to get your newest toy? I've been keeping it polished and safe since it arrived."

"Oh? What new toy did you get? Is he talking about that scythe you were insanely giggling over?" Anko asked, following them to the back of the store. Ino didn't answer. She was too excited to see her imported goods.

The storage room looked like it to had been subjected to a make-over. Floor to ceiling metal shelves were added, each with the last name and first initialed name to accompany them. Most of the rookie nine, Asuma, Kurenai and Iruka had their own shelf. An unopened, long rectangular wooden box was pulled from her shelf and placed on the carved walnut colored table in the center of the room. Ino eagerly pushed aside the lid and peered inside.

"Ooohh! Hey!" She didn't even get a chance to fawn over the beautifully crafted scythe before Anko lifted it from his resting place.

" Killer! I've never seen such great craftsmanship." Her eyes glazed over in a loving manner. "Its balanced and the grip contours to my hand perfectly." She crooned, backing away to swing it in graceful arches. Ino's vampire fanged blade was almost the same height as she was, coming to her chin as Anko stood it on the floor.

"Hey! It mine!" Ino protested, not liking the greedy look on Anko's face. She was ignored.

"How come I've never seen this kind of workman's ship in the other weapon shops?" Anko demanded running a finger over the very sharp blade, purposely cutting her finger. She did that a lot. Ino couldn't help but think that her scythe wasn't the only vampire. Anko liked licking Ino's blood off of her weapons. It was something the blonde was still trying to get used to.

"Because the shops in Main Leaf suck! That's why!" Ino fumed, taking her scythe forcefully from Anko. Hey she was right Ino suddenly thought. It really did feel balanced. She experimented with it as Himo spoke.

"It's made from the same metals in you kunais." He said rather excitedly. "My friend decided to try it in bigger weapons and this is one of the first that actually passed test trials."

"Really?" Ino eyes the blade, noting the familiar star stamped on the base of the blade.

"Hold those thoughts blondie." Anko tsked. "This weapon might be uber cool and all but it's going to suck a lot more of your chakra than those little kunais do."

"Oh?" Ino asked with a frown, testing it by trying to push her chakra into it. It was a lot tougher than doing it with the kunai. It didn't even make it past the half mark of the handle.

"She's right." Himo said with a wise look in his owlish eyes. "It's because the metal is denser and has more mass then the kunai. Your chakra has to envelop the whole blade for the elemental jutsu to work."

She gave up trying after the fourth time. "I'll learn how to use it." She told them with a stubborn tilt to her chin. She spent a small fortune to get this made and there was no way she was going to let her purchase go to waste.

"I don't know." Anko hummed skeptically. "Training with Ibiki takes a lot out of you. Add my awesome tutoring in you schedule and you still get worn out fast. Now this? Pushing yourself so hard will get you nowhere fast."

Ino knew she was right. She had only been at this for a month or so. "I'll learn." She insisted. "But I guess I can hold off on using this until I'm ready."

"Good girl." Anko took the scythe from Ino and placed it back in its box. "Ibiki and I will have a talk about your schedule. You know, work out the kinks and such. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to work with this weapon before the year is out."

Ino was a bit touched. "Really?"

Anko snorted. "No, but hey you can dream right?"

XOXO

Training with Ibiki was much much easier than Anko, no doubt about it. When she was practicing her clan jutsus, she was in her element. Despite his reputation, Ibiki was a very patient man and teacher. He walked her step by step though the process of infiltrating someone's mind. While he was stingy with his praises, he was generous with his lessons. He even commented on how quick she was able to master some steps.

When learning, Ino often found herself visiting prisons. The inmates there were used freely as canvases for her. Homework even. When she had first arrived at one of those scary, loud and intimidating places, no doubt she was scared. But after a few sessions of mind raping (that's what Anko called it) a couple of inmates, she knew that this was her calling.

Some might have called her some kind of sadist; after all, ripping through someone's private mind for the purpose of exposing weakness was an easy way to get someone to submit. It was a gift really, to destroy someone without the mess of blood. She was all for that approach.

Maybe in the back of her mind there rang a bell of guilt. But Ibiki had told her to ignore it and be her own judge on how far she was willing to go. It was a dark gift in a way. Things she had seen in someone's mind and things they did always provoked her when she slept. Unwanted images would crowd out bright happy dreams and replace them with untamed nightmares. But it happened less over time.

When she was under Ibiki's tutelage, she allowed herself to be dark and sadistic, but outside his training, she violently pushed out those things, relishing in the light matters. It was like she was beginning to live in two worlds. She would balk at the thought of ever using her clan's mind jutsus on anyone other than those she deemed a "bad guy", but then she anticipated breaking a prisoner down as soon she met up with Ibiki. It made her a bit worried. Would she ever find a balance?

"I don't know." Ibiki told her when she asked. They were back at Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, in a comfortable lobby with a peaceful fountain gurgling in the center, betraying the darkness and screams that were silenced in the back of the building. "It's not something I can tell you."

Ino sighed, absently rolling her cup of tea in her hands. All the people she had "practiced" on had been male. Dirty, shrewd, arrogant men who had yelled obscene and disgusting things to her when she had arrived at the prison. She showed them though. Maybe that was why she liked mind raping the prisoners because small, weak and vulnerable her was able to overpower them without laying a single perfectly manicured finger on them.

"I try not to be sexist, but I have to tell you, looking like a fragile little doll should be used for you advantage. Bat those pretty blue eyes and swish that long blonde hair of yours. It will surprise the hell out of your victims when they realize that there were taken in by a wolf in sheep's clothing."

Ino grinned, keeping that in her mind as they left the lobby to her next "lesson" waiting for them.

XOXO

Even though she had been temporarily separated from her team she sometimes got to do missions with them if it was serious enough. She loved those times being with Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma. Those missions always ended too fast for her. And even though Shikamaru and Choji didn't know why she was training with Anko and Ibiki, they knew that it probably had to do with Sasuke because Sakura and Naruto were in the same boat she was.

Times when she was free from training were rare. There wasn't a day that went by when she had a break. Anko enjoyed harassing her and Ibiki would always come up with new things for her to learn. So when she had free time, she usually hung out with her equally busy friends. Sakura was always at the hospital, or at Lady Tsunade's side but their nightly sleepovers gave them some time together. She would catch Kiba a couple of times when he was walking a restless Akamaru at night. Hinata was always in the company of her cousin Neji (whom Ino still disliked but was trying to be more open minded because of his part in the Sasuke retrieval mission) but she would usually catch breakfast with her. Shino would come into the flower shop in search of bugs and special pollen and they would chat. She saw Shikamaru and Choji more than the others but when they were on missions together they usually searched for a creek or river to hang out by. Like old times.

The only person she didn't get to spend a lot of time with was Naruto. So when he asked her to catch dinner with him, she immediately dumped her plans with Sakura and went with him. She knew Sakura would understand so she didn't worry much about breaking a sleep-over date.

"I'm glad you're still here Naruto." Ino said as she slid into a bar chair at Naruto's favorite place. She stared at him wondering what was going through his mind. He had been on a barrage of missions these past months so between her training and his busy schedule, there hadn't been much interaction between the two.

"Where would I go?" Naruto asked, slurping in a mouthful of noodles.

"Lady Tsunade told me that you're going to be training away from the village with the peeper Sannin Jiraiya for a few years." She said, looking into her own steaming bowl of pork ramen.

"Oh? You heard?" Naruto peered at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. She said something else about some organization after you but she didn't tell me more." She carefully gauged his expression. She really wanted to know more about it but it seemed Naruto was as closed mouthed as the Lady Hokage.

"Training." Naruto echoed. "Everyone is doing a lot of that lately." He tipped his head and downed his ramen broth before asking for another serving.

"Yeah. After what happened at the Chuunin exams everyone is so serious." She commented, taking a bite of her boiled egg. Hum, not bad.

"Yep. I'm getting serious. I have to if I wanna bring Sasuke back." He said with a grin before digging into his new bowl of food.

Ino smiled, her mouth full of noodles. "Naruto." She began, swallowing. "I never got to say this to you at the hospital." She stood, Naruto keeping a close eye on her as she moved behind him. She climbed on the bar of his stool and slid her arms around his warm shoulders. He stiffened in surprise. "Thank you." She murmured resting her cheek on his back just listening to his breathing and rapid heartbeat. "You did your best. Even if you didn't bring him back you risked your life for him. Sasuke is so lucky to have you as his best friend." She murmured, closing her eyes to keep her tears in.

"Ino…"

"I'm glad you're still here." She repeated. "Seeing your determination makes me and Sakura stronger." She slowly let him go, running her fingers through his soft, spiky hair in a friendly kind of way. "So thanks."

XOXO

Curse them! Ino crumpled the note in her hand. "Curse them!" She yelled making flower worker Mai and flower worker Tinsu glance up at her as she stormed down the stairs in righteous anger.

"Woah girl, what are you pissed about?" The periwinkle haired girl, Tinsu asked, sitting her pert ass on the counter and crossing her impossibly long, shapely legs. Dressed in a black mini skirt and body hugging red vest, she looked like a viper sunning herself, a perfect species of feminine sexuality. Even more than Anko usually displayed when they were chilling at one of the snake mistress's dango shops. Anko loved the dark, burning gazes she received from passing ninja when she had her tan trench off of her. That almost see through fishnet bodysuit never showed anything, but it gave the teasing illusion that it did.

Mai was a bubbly, cheerful redhead, dressed today in a short white dress offset with a sorta tie-dyed looking grandmotherly buttoned sweater with awesome black calf boots. She was a lot more laid back and used to Ino's screams.

"This was the mission I had been looking forward to and they knew it! Why did they have to leave? I wasn't that sick!" She cried, tossing Asuma's note in the nearby trash as she stalked around the checkout counter. Tensi held out one of her smooth, shiny legs, stopping her. "What?" Ino demanded.

"If you're going out, then can you take this to a waiting client?" She motioned to a bouquet of flowers in the glass refrigerator. "That dumbass Yuri hasn't come back yet."

Ino glowered at her a bit, but remembered that Tinsu and Mai had been carefully watching over her since they heard about what happened with Sasuke. They, along with the other two workers, Saiyuki and Michi usually ate dinner with her when her father was gone. They would stop over time to time with lunch or dinner and make sure she ate right. It was like having four really hot moms looking out for her. "Fine. Give me the address."

Outside in the cool afternoon, she met up with Sakura who was on her way to the hospital for some reason. "So unfair." Ino moaned after telling Sasuke what the boys had done to her.

"Ino! Sakura!" They both turned to Naruto, running to them with an unlimited supply of energy.

"Hey." They both chirped. Naruto frowned.

"Whenever I see the both of you, you're both already doing something. When can we hang out? Where are Shikamaru and Choji?"

Ino instantly pouted. "On a mission. I wanted to go too."

"Huh?"Sakura smiled at Naruto with a little shrug.

"They left on an urgent mission while Ino was out sick with a cold." She explained.

"I wasn't even that sick! They could have waited!" Ino protested, clutching the flowers a little harder in her arms as she fumed. She didn't like being left out. Especially when with was mission with her own team. Her cold wasn't even that bad! She even trained with Ibiki during that time.

Behind Naruto she saw someone quietly approach. "Naruto."

The blonde jumped a mile before spinning on his heel. "Shino! Don't scare me like that!"

Shino was unreadable as usual. "Naruto Uzumaki. Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage summons you to the tower." He said quietly, but firmly. Ino lifted a brow.

"Me too?"

Shino led them to the tower with quiet authority. Shino…she wished she knew a little more about him. But he was always gone, or always busy. Maybe this mission can change things Ino speculated happily. At least she was going on a normal mission. It beat training with Anko.

She should have kept her thoughts on that quiet, because she had jinxed herself. As soon as the door to Lady Tsunade's office opened, she saw that it would be Anko serving as their leader. Anko turned, a little surprised to see Ino. Her gazed was taken away by Naruto's loud gasp.

"Ah! That scary Chuunin examiner!" He screamed in, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"Oh my. You sure do say sentimental things." Anko mused.

"Why are you here?" Naruto choked out with a slight trace of fear in his voice. Ino put a hand on his shoulder. She could totally sympathize.

The mission was to find some kind of half fish, half human creature called a kamia. Like those things existed, but a mission was a mission. They also had to protect some ships carrying monies to Water Country for protection since Sea Country didn't have a hidden village.

After the quick journey to boarders of Sea Country, Ino felt an uncomfortable feeling spark to life. Her heart began to beat at the familiar feeling of dread. She hadn't felt that feeling in such a long time. The feeling of a Cursed Seal throbbing to life. She was behind everyone looking at their backs. Shino and Naruto were chatting (more like Naruto was talking and Shino was forced to listen), and Anko…her left shoulder was twitching. If Ino wasn't watching her so intensely, she wouldn't have noticed. Actually come to think of it, Anko was unusually subdued. Frighteningly quiet and serious. It made her worried. Really worried.

Anko told them to secure a boat and she would meet them later. Ino silently watched her go, not feeling very good about the way Anko was acting like nothing was the matter. Naruto didn't notice, but it looked like Shino was a bit suspicious. He didn't say anything though.

When they reached the coastline, they entered the small populated village harbor and each separated to get information on where to get a boat to go to the islands. It was hard though, the people there were so freaked out, the thought of lending them one of their precious boats was a disapproving one. Each fish venue she entered was pretty much the same. It was discouraging. That was until she came to one in particular. There was a tall girl there, pale, plain and quiet. She had dark hair and dull dark eyes with bandages on half of her body. The fish she gave the vendor were worth more than what he was giving her and Ino butted in and told him so. But the girl took the money without saying anything and left like a floating spirit, down the cobblestone road.

"A lot of people don't do business with her since she was the only one who came back." The middle aged vendor told she, Naruto and Shino quietly, watching the girl disappear down the little sloped hill.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a troubled expression on his face.

"A lot of people were spirited away. Gone without a word to never come back. The village is small so everyone revolted. She lives alone at the edge of the village." He told them.

The story was really familiar. People disappearing, and Anko's strange behavior. She would have to think about it some more. In the mean time, she and Shino left to a ferry post. Naruto had run off somewhere but she wasn't very worried about him. She saw the look in his eyes when the fisherman told them the girl's story. Naruto knew best of all, what it felt like to be an outcast. He probably went to talk to that girl.

"The last ferry left to the islands." A stubborn ferry man said, not even standing from the low stool next to the oar shack. Ino gritted her teeth.

"But it's still bright out." She told him. He scowled.

"There's no one who ferries around sunset here." He told her, crossing his arms defiantly in front of his chest. "Sorry. Come again tomorrow."

Ugh! So frustrating! Everyone saw the headbands on their persons. Didn't they knew they were trying to help them? "Then is there any way to get to Haha-jima without a ferry?" Shino asked calmly. Ino was glad he was there or she would have punched the old man for being so uncooperative. The old man sighed, seeing as he would be getting no peace until he helped.

"I don't suggest this, but I can lend you one of my boats." He paused. "For a small fee."

"Of course." Ino said with an irritated look, tempted to mind rape him right then and there. She should have been more patient, but this whole place was getting on her nerves. Maybe it was because she was tired, or maybe it was because Anko was acting so weird. Whatever, the sooner they got to one of the islands and dealt with this so called kamia, the better she would feel.

She and Shino waited by the boat for like an hour before Naruto showed. She snapped at him for disappearing for so long without telling them where he went and he carelessly apologized and asked where Anko was.

"You and Anko-sensei are so alike. Disappearing without saying a word." Ino said with a raised brow. Naruto looked insulted.

"That's really annoying if you think I'm the same as that crazy lady!" He huffed.

Ino didn't say anything as the woman in question came down the stone steps to the empty harbor. Anko pulled a kunai and playfully held it at Naruto's throat. "Who is crazy?" Anko purred, touching her cheek to his.

Naruto gulped eyeing the sharpened kunai that was stroking his cheek. "Sorry."

Ino suppressed a grin. "Where were you at?" She demanded of Anko who had released the subdued blonde.

"Oh, just went to gather some information." She said elusively and then grinned in that annoying fake way that was making Ino become cautiously curious. "Let's go."

The ride to Haha-jima made her more sleepy. The rocking of the boat and Naruto chatter made her eyes drift close. "It's already dark. Where does your energy come from?" She asked Naruto with a little yawn, tempted to rest her head on a nice smelling Shino.

"The mood is what's important for these times." He said with a grin. He always looks on the bright side of things, Ino thought with a small smile of admiration. Then all of the sudden, the winds pitched and the small boat began rocking.

"I must have hit a rock!" Naruto exclaimed, gritting his teeth to gain control of the back oar.

"I'll help." Shino bolted from his seat. But even then, both boys were unable to move it. Water splashed in the boat, filling it until it reached the top of her toes. Ino's internal alarms went haywire when she heard something shoot from the water and wrap itself around her slender waist.

"Ino!" Anko called out to her. The slimy tentacle whipped her in its grasp like a rag doll, before forcefully tossing her to the waiting water. Wind whipped around her like a hurricane. She swallowed her panic, killed her fear and righted her careless flight in the air with a backwards air summersault, landing on the surface of the sea with learned grace. Her legs felt a little rubbery, but she slapped her thighs with both hands, forcing some chakra in them before taking off across the water as Naruto was pulled under by a whirlpool.

The two men who were upsetting them looked really familiar, but she was unable to place them at the moment. Anko's fire attack was really something, but even that didn't tip the odds. The two men disappeared in the fog and left them alone. Then the frantic search began.

"I can't find him." Shino told them as they met on the water after searching for two hours. Everyone was soaked to the bone. Anko looked angry, but resigned at the same time. Her shoulder was twitching, but she didn't make a move to touch her cursed seal. Ino wanted to do something for her sensei, but Anko was very independent and didn't like other feeling pit for her. She was tough like that.

"Let's sleep for now. We'll continue in the morning." Anko told them reluctantly.

XOXO

Early the next morning, she and Shino were in a new boat, in the same place where Naruto went missing. She was cross legged, in sensor mode. Shino was sending his little bug everywhere in search. Her senor skills were a lot better these days. Anko had her practicing before they began training, and after they finished.

"He's nowhere close." Shino's quiet, dark voice pierced the serenity of the soothing waters.

"I can't sense him either." She opened her eyes. "He's okay, right Shino?"

Shino turned to her. "He won't die so easily. He's a Leaf Ninja." He assured her.

They got their first break on the kamia after interviewing a widower and her mother. She and Shino told Anko and together, the three of them left to the girl's house at the edge of the village. Through the trees, Anko led them, stopping the party when they saw the girl in question cautiously slinking on a secluded beach next to a tall flat mountain side.

"Let's follow her. Carefully." Anko instructed them. And they did just that, entering the wedge cut in the mountain. It led into a small cove. The girl she recognized as the pathetic outcast the other day wasn't aware of their presence. When she shook her arms her bandages ripped and her skin changed into green scales. Ino was taken back, but she quickly refocused. She and Shino confronted her.

"I was so totally sure that kamias didn't exist." She muttered to herself. The girl, what was her name? Isaribi? She hissed at them and dove into the water with a big, distracting splash. She wouldn't let her escape. Ino took off across the water, keeping a sharp eye on the girl's shadow below the water. She took out one of her kunais and wrapped an exploding tag around the hilt. With a cry, she hurled it at the top of the opening the girl was trying to escape out of. Huge rocks tumbled down, sealing off her escape. Shino was right behind her and tossed some restraining wires around the girl, holding her in place. It was that time when Naruto had finally come. Ino was relieved to see that he was unharmed.

"You missed out." She told him, motioning to the girl floating in the water with down cast eyes. "We caught the kamia."

"Oh? That's her?" Ino looked past the blonde at a frozen Anko, staring at the girl with a pale face and wild eyes.

"Anko-sensei? What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the chakra around the still woman. She looked like she was going to faint. It was then that she clutched her shoulder, falling to her knees in pain. Ino leapt to her side, pushing Anko's coat back and putting a hand on the burning marks. She could feel the cursed seal's chakra pulsing strongly. "How long has it been like this?" She whispered harshly, leaning close to Anko.

"It only happens when I remember…or I'm close to…him." She said through labored breathing, groaning loudly with a trailing whimper. Ino's heart thumped painfully in her chest. But what was it? Was Orochimaru really close by? Was Sasuke…

"Naruto let them go." Shino's calm, strong voice brought her attention back to what was happening with her other two teammates. She missed the appearance of one of the men they faced yesterday. The tall, pudgy guy had his arm draped around the fish girl's shoulders and was disappearing in a whirlpool of water.

"But—"

"Don't be stubborn. You'll be repeating the same mistake you did yesterday." Shino told him, halting the furious blonde. Ino stuck close by Anko's side, watching the sad fish girl be taken. She felt Naruto's pain and guilt strongly permeate their environment. She knew it took a lot of restraint on his part to just let her go.

Anko was trembling in her arms. Ino glanced down in sudden worry. "Anko-sensei?"

"It hurts too much." She hissed before her eyes rolled back in her head and she lost consciousness. Ino shook her sensei a couple of times, but to no avail. With the help of the boys, they managed to get Anko to the shore. They talked quietly about what they should do, all the while, keeping a concerned eye on their unconscious leader. Ino smoothed back Anko's bangs and placed a cool wash cloth on her forehead to help bring Anko's fever down. The cursed seal glowed ominously in the dark night, finally turning black after an hour. Shino told them that they would most likely find Isaribi at Kikai-jima. Naruto had asked why. That's when Anko finally woke up.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Ino asked in concern, quickly darting a look at her cursed seal.

"I'm alright." She said with an unreadable expression. She turned to the boys. "There is something I should tell you about the kamia. Those things called kamias were once human who bodies have been modified."

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Those spirited away incidents didn't occur because of a monster. Orochimaru was kidnapping people for the research he was conducting at the time."

Ino had felt like this mission was a bit familiar. It was like _that_ mission, where the children went missing. Anger sizzled inside of her, matching the fire in Naruto's eye. Anko had told her when they first began training what Orochimaru had done, what kind of person he was so Ino didn't pay attention when she told these things to Shino and Naruto. Instead, she focused on her scanning chakra. She was hoping…

"Stop Ino." Anko ordered her, somehow knowing what Ino was thinking. "We have to go to Kikai-jima."

It was the middle of the night when they arrived. As soon as they landed, they had to separate. Shino was off, doing his thing with the man who took Isaribi, shooing she and Naruto on their way. Down the corridor of wet stones, Ino stopped all of the sudden. Her blood warmed when a familiar flood of chakra hit her. Naruto stopped a few feet in front of her with a confused face.

"Ino? What's wrong?"

She could feel him here, just down the hallway on the right. But then she could feel Anko, on the left and she was struggling with her cursed seal. Tears welled in her eyes. She never felt so torn, if she went to the right, she would be able to see him again and Naruto, he could too, but if she left Anko, who knew what could happen.

Sasuke was so close, her heart was beating so fiercely. Her hand pressed against her chest, between the valley of her breasts where the cedar leaf necklace pressed against her naked skin.

_Sasuke, if I ran into your arms right now, what would happen? If…if I left everyone behind and went with you, what would happen? You're so close I can feel your chakra mingle with my own…_

"Ino?" Naruto voice seemed so far away. She closed her eyes, letting her probing chakra reach out to meet his.

_Are you tempting me? Do you know I'm here? Can you hear how loud my heart is pounding right now?_

His charka was like smoke, wrapping around her possessively. Naruto felt the charge in air and he turned his head to the right in mild curiosity. Even if it wasn't his fingers touching her, Sasuke's chakra had the same affect. She closed her eyes again, relishing in his strong power. Her breathing quickened.

"Naruto." Ino murmured, slowly opening her eyes. Her insides quivered. Her feet shuffled to the direction she knew was the right decision. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her…

XOXO

AN:….uh…..yeah….sorry about the lateness of this chapter. You don't get to see a lot of Ino's progress, but it's only been a few months and Ino can't all of the sudden get stronger. I'll get into her training a bit more next chapter as well as speed up the time and their ages. If you feel forgiving then drop a precious review. Kisses _:MUH:_


	14. Chapter 14

::Chapter 14::

_I'm sorry…Sasuke…_

She yanked Naruto to the left. She could hear Anko talking with someone, a man. Ino felt colder as she moved farther away from Sasuke's chakra. But she couldn't….

"Here." Naruto whispered to her when they came to a particular door. Ino bit her lip and forcefully pushed away Sasuke's lingering chakra. It was distracting her.

"Sensei!" Ino yelled, telling Anko that she and Naruto were in the room. Anko looked okay but Ino still sensed the cursed seal's power. She was amazed Anko was holding up so well under the pain. She didn't know what it was like to have a cursed seal, but she knew it must hurt like hell with Orochimaru so close.

The big nosed doctor, Amachi, was spouting nonsense of world domination, totally insane with the idea of an underwater army. The girl, Isaribi was such a pathetic thing. Serving an insane doctor with the promise of making her normal. Isaribi so wanted to believe him, but Ino knew that Amachi would never keep his word. That was what made her so pathetic, it's what made Ino's throat tighten hearing such mournful cries.

The atmosphere changed. Anko noticed it before Ino or Naruto did. "Watch out!" She cried, throwing herself over Ino, covering her protectively as the nearby wall crumbled open. Rocks flew dangerously at them, scraping loudly against the muddy floor.

Anko was dead weight on top of her having been knocked out by one of the rocks. Ino knew she would eventually come to. In the mean time, she and Naruto had to deal with the new arrival. Some geeky dude with glasses and a gloating smile. He towered over them, cracking his knuckles in a wanna-be tough guy kind of way that made her want to roll her eyes.

"We'll have to finish this quickly." He told them, starting after a dazed Naruto. The blonde quickly recovered and bolted into action. She let him deal with the guy as she situated herself with Anko, hiding her until she came to.

Ino knelt behind the dueling guys, narrowing her eyes and taking a deep breath before connecting her fingers together, tip to tip, and staring through the small circle. She tried her best to ignore poor Naruto's painful grunts, mentally wincing and apologizing to him for taking the brunt of the assault.

Staring at him, pieces fell into place. She remembered this guy from the Chuunin exams. He was one of Kabuto's lackeys. Her lips turned up. If she couldn't get to Kabuto, then he would have to do. She hoped Shino was kicking the other guy's ass.

It was easy for her mind-body disturbance jutsu to connect seeing as the rubber man wasn't paying attention to her. His mistake. Naruto was caught in a death vice grip, having his life squeezed out like a tube of tooth paste. He would be sore tomorrow. Her chakra swarmed madly into her opponents head sending chaotic messages to his brain neurons, overpowering them into submission. The rubber man realized too late what she had done. When his wide eyes landed on her smug smile, she practically hummed in anticipation.

"Mind-body disturbance. Success." She said, flashing a devious, triumphant grin at him. He was totally at her mercy and she flooded his head with a stun jutsu just so he couldn't fight back. Right arm. His joints dislocated, and his bones softened. The right arm stretched like taffy, and wrapped around an old pillar. She did the same to his left arm, subduing him in five seconds.

"Let go! Let go! No fair! You bitch!" The glasses freak screamed at her with his faced twisted in agony.

Naruto stood next to her, cradling a wounded arm. "What are you talking about?" He snorted. "There's nothing fair about being a ninja."

Well said. "Are you even a real ninja?" Ino taunted.

"Shut up!" The enemy ninja bit back, struggling under her mind's restraint. The pillars he was tied to gave a great shudder, and the ceiling began to crumble like a dry cookie.

"This place is collapsing!" She told Naruto, backing away to where Anko was. Her sensei was goggling getting to her feat, breathing a bit harshly.

"The plan is to kill us by destroying this whole place." Anko told them, with returning strength. Shino miraculously appeared, looking unruffled and perfect as usual.

"That entrance is no good. Let's go this way." He told them urgently. Ino let go of her hold on the Sound, just as his screams were cut short by a falling boulder. She even heard the sickening splat. She didn't pay much attention to it though, just hobbled out of the room as fast as she could, supporting Anko with Naruto's help.

Along the way, Anko seemed to grow more color to her face and gain some strength so by the time they met another stupid dead end, she was walking on her own."Damn it!" Ino yelled in frustration, trying to maintain some balance as the ground shivered beneath her feet.

"Ino, give us some time!" Anko commanded. Ino understood. Out came her special kunai and she grabbed a pinch of seeds, sprinkling them at her feet. She kneeled, piercing a seed. Her chakra flooded from her coils, feeding the kunai until it glowed bright sea-green.

"Hanging Net jutsu!" Her kunai exploded into light, hungrily seeking out the other seeds. Sticky vines began to grow, climbing up the shuddering walls to brace them.

"I'll use my Rasengan!" Naruto said caught up in the urgency. Anko quickly caught his hand.

"You can't. The ceiling will collapse and crush us." Shino said solemnly.

"Everyone stand back." Anko commanded them and began going through some familiar seals. Ino waited until the last second before letting her jutsu go. She grabbed both Naruto and Shino's hand and yanked the stunned pair into the waiting mouth of one of Anko's summoned snake.

Once outside, Ino breathed in a quick lungful of sea air. It tasted a lot better than the moldy, clammy air she was breathing in the base. She turned urgently when Anko hissed, falling to a knee.

"Anko-sensei…"

"I'm fine." She snapped at Ino. "We don't have time to waste. It's already morning." Touchy, Ino thought, instantly pouting.

After finding a boat, it took them about an hour to finally find the government ships. Fire was billowing high into the sky, like a flare shot. Everyone charged into action. Shino told them to leave the remaining lackey to him. Naruto was on a mission to try to get through to Isaribi and she and Anko left to the main ship. Once aboard, she began tossing life preservers off to the floating men who were tossed off the exploding ship earlier.

"You said Orochimaru left two weeks ago." Ino's breath stilled at Anko's voice. She turned, almost frozen. Anko lifted her eyes to Ino for a second. "Where did he go?"

"Beats me." Liar! Ino's insides screamed at the nonchalant answer the doctor gave. "Now that I think if it, he had a child with him. I hear he's really capable. Unlike you."

Anko's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke Uchiha." She breathed.

"I wonder what you had lacked to be abandoned."

"Shut your mouth!" Ino cried out indigently when she saw Anko actually flinch at his words. She threw some kunai at him. In his surprise, he didn't deflect them all and one stuck deep in his arm. Anko threw some of her own weapons at him, but the doctor was now on alert and he escaped off the boat, skirting across the water to where he saw Naruto and Iraribi in a little tiff. Apparently, Naruto need some more practice at his diplomatic skills.

"Come on." Anko told her and Ino followed, sprinting across the water, neck to neck with Anko. She veered to the right after she saw some men struggling to get out of the water. She would help them, and then get back. Shino seemed to be alright for the moment, kinda at a standoff with the remaining lackey.

While she was helping the men, she felt a very familiar feeling eclipse the whole ocean. So busy she was, that she failed to notice Naruto caught in the doctor's water prison. She failed to see the water bubble around him as he let loose that strange red chakra. Ino leapt across one of the bobbing men, to Anko. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to be close to see this. To witness yet again Naruto's strange powers that made her blood run chill.

"Anko sensei…" She breathlessly landed beside Anko and Isaribi. "Tell me." She said, swallowing hard. A red plume of red chakra encompassed Naruto's taunt body and he let out a loud, angry roar. "Tell me what kind of power that is."

Anko looked at Naruto almost sadly. "Demon power." She said in reverent awe. "The nine tails had to be sealed. The Forth Hokage had to do it to protect the village."

Sealed. "Inside Naruto?" She asked in a shaky voice.

_History is always important…_

_That is when the Fox Demon attacked the village and the 4__th__ Hokage died destroying it…_

_There is a powerful organization after Naruto…_

"That's why I say he's the same as you Isarabi. Because of the demon, there are many people in our village who calls him a monster." Anko said, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her trench. All at once, memories of her day of graduation came swarming to her. All the heated whispers, the glares and snubs when he offered one of his hesitant smiles at a staring villager. Anger burned deep in her heart, sadness filled her lungs.

_Ignorance can justify fear. Fear breeds hatred…_

She didn't know what her father meant when he told her that. Now…everything seemed to make sense to her. When she asked him about the organization after him, he avoided the question….avoided her eyes. _Naruto, were you worried that if we found out, we would hate you like the others?_

…_no matter what, Naruto is Naruto…_

Yeah. Ino thought, clenching her teeth. No matter what Naruto, was Naruto.

"He may have been called a monster, but he is working hard to be accepted by everyone." Ino said. "No matter what, Naruto never gives up. Not on his word." Ino turned to Isaribi. "And not on people."

Naruto let out another loud roar, his demon chakra glowing brighter, stronger, deep scarlet. He looked like a fox, Ino kind of mused. On all fours with his strange whisker marks (now Ino knew why he had them) darkening. If he has that kind of power, how come he doesn't use it very often Ino wondered. In his battle with Neji, in the fight with Gaara, and this. Maybe he can only use it when he's in some kind of major stress?

After some more babbling from the insane doctor, and after the resurface of the strange watery blob, Naruto summoned his huge boss frog. After that, Ino knew it would come to an end fast, so she, Anko, Shino and even Isaribi gathered the rest of the scattered men in the water and brought them ashore.

XOXO

_Kimia mission complete_ Ino scrawled in a small book that she dubbed her exploits figuring when she was old and cranky, she would write a memoir or something. Under casualties she caused, she left a single line. One death this time. Her total, three. Not too bad, she thought with some dark glee, closing her small book slowly and stuffing it and the pen back in her satchel.

It was evening, the sun felt warm on her skin. The air was salty and her skin felt like it had a thin film on it. Even her smooth, sleek hair was a little frizzy. That was unacceptable in its self. Sea Country was defiantly off of her vacation list.

In the back of the homebound boat, she sat alone on a wooden barrel, looking at the small islands eventually getting smaller and smaller. Her ears perked to the sound of someone's feet. Their steps were to light to be Naruto's, yet to heavy to be Shino's. So she correctly surmised it to be Anko because there was no way fish girl would come and talk to her.

"Having some Ino time?" Her sensei mused, stopping beside her, following her gaze out to the islands.

"Is your seal feeling better?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Anko said, sliding down on the wooden floor, leaning against the side of the barrel. "That perverted doctor lied to me."

Ino looked down at her hands. "I know." She said softly, thinking back on how hard it was to pull herself out of Sasuke's chakra embrace.

"Why didn't you go to him?" Anko asked making Ino's heart thump a bit erratically.

"I could have. He was so close." She sighed and leaned her head back. "But I knew I wasn't ready. Not yet."

Anko picked at her trench in a strange, awkward kind of way. "You're right. You're not. But you will be." She said, turning to Ino with an Anko grin.

XOXO

_A Few Months Later_

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were crowded in a small booth in Higher Fire Country eagerly waiting for their warm meals. Ino snuggled closer to Hinata, trying to share some of her own body heat. Sakura and Tenten were huddled close as well, rubbing their hands together to create heat friction. The village they were in was very close to Rain Country so the snow fall they were trapped in was a foreseeable problem, but the following blizzard was not in the weather reports.

"We can't get word to the village about our tardiness. Lady Tsunade is going to be a little pissed." Tenten said with a sigh, her gloved hands wrapping tightly on her hot cup of tea.

"Tch, a litte?" Sakura mused, pulling her grey cashmere coat higher on her neck.

Ino smiled a little as the two chatted about how angry the Lady Hokage was gonna be and what kind of lecture they would receive. Ino didn't care. The past week on this body guard mission was a happy break. She liked working among peers her own age. Being with the girls was even better.

"Here you are ladies." They all perked immediately to the sound of the kind elderly voice of the waitress. Ino's mouth instantly watered. After completing their escort, they left immediately afterward to avoid the coming storm. This was the first real meal since then and they were all starving.

Little was said as the girls inhaled their food. Even proper and prim Hinata slurped here and there, but then would blush and try and slow down. The food made Ino feel warm. The spicy fish soup brought heat to her cheeks and calmness to her quivering limbs. The little fire in the restaurant was being hogged by some fat little boys who kept throwing their paper napkins into it. Their mother, a chubby thing would absently tell them to stop but of course they ignored her until their father, a skinny reed of a man barked at them to pay attention to their food.

The blowing blizzard winds made the windows shudder, but luckily the restaurant was insulated pretty well so no stray breezes bothered them.

After dinner, everyone bundled up and quickly and head back to the inn where they rented rooms for the remaining duration of their stay. However long the blizzard decided to howl. Ino and Sakura shared a room with twin beds. It was a rather nice dwelling considering that the whole little town looked like a rundown miners retreat. The bedding was warmed by heated rocks before they entered and the floor was carpeted. Ino plopped on her bed, lazily kicking off her shoes and falling on her back in ecstasy. It was really a comfortable mattress.

"Hopefully we can leave tomorrow. I don't really care for snow." Sakura mumbled sleepily, sitting on her bed to peel off her winter clothes.

"Snows not so bad." Ino murmured and then yawned. "I can't believe how long this day wore on. I wonder what Shikamaru and Choji are doing?" She suddenly said with a frown loosening her lilac scarf from around her neck. The last time she was on a mission with her team was more than three months ago. Shikamaru's birthday was coming up, she thought with a little smile. And hers was right after.

"I feel so alone sometimes." Sakura groaned, tossing her gloves to the study desk where their bagpacks were. "Sasuke is gone, Naruto is gone and Kakashi is gone."

"Kakashi?" Ino turned to her friend with frown. "He's gone too?"

Sakura's jade eyes lowered in sadness. "Training. Something about activating the Uchiha's _Mangekyo Sharingan_…"

Ino's head began to buzz and she bolted up, remembering and fearing what she knew was going to come. The room began to fade into darkness. She could hear Sakura's cry, but then that too faded.

Her breathing was shallow, but strangely loud, echoing in her surrounding land of red skies and shadowed memories that were not her own. She materialized next to Sasuke, staring at the lone figure standing against the back drop of a huge moon. Itachi.

"This is a lie. My brother would never do such things." Little Sasuke said in a heartbreaking insistent tone. She was back to the night of the massacre, except it was a little different. Death still hung in the air and tears were running down little Sasuke's cheeks.

"I played the role of the older brother you wanted to test your capacity." Itachi said. Ino winced at the coldness in his tone. In her heart, she felt sadness and anger and it wasn't her own feelings. She looked between the two trying to place who was feeling these things. Sasuke sure, but…it could have been Itachi too. It was making her head hurt.

"The one who can test my capacity…you have that potential. You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. For my sake." Itachi said in a low voice, it didn't seem natural. His face was a mask, blank of anything he was feeling yet, Ino felt her heart rebel against those words. Those fake words…those pained words…

"You are also capable of activating the _Mangekyo Sharingan_. But there is a requirement for that." The wind picked up, leaving the tension in the air as little Sasuke stared at Itachi with big dark, unbelieving eyes. "Your best friend. You must kill him. As I have." In her mind, the name _Shisui Uchiha_ danced by like a fleeing ghost.

"That? Brother…" Ino held her breath. Even after all of this, Sasuke stilled called Itachi brother so—so…lovingly. "To Shisui you..?"

"That's right. And because of that I was able to obtain these eyes." Itachi paused, his body ridged as if hesitating to go on. But he did, he lowered his chin, skewering little Sasuke with eyes that seemed like glass rocks. "At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, underneath the seventh tatami mat on the far right side is the clan's secret meeting place. There, you'll find the history of the Uchiha's Clan's doujutsu and for what purpose it exists. The real secret is there." Then Itachi gave a taunt smirk, seeing little Sasuke listening to him carefully. "If you can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ will be three. If that happens, there is a reason to let you live." He chuckled softly as if amused by some kind of sick inside joke. "But at the moment you aren't even worth killing." _Because you are too important to kill._ The fleeting thought almost escaped her if she hadn't been focused so intently on the jumbled feelings twisting inside of her.

"My foolish little brother, if you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life. Run away, run away and cling to life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Itachi's eyes changed…his _Sharingan_ was so blood red, it was the only thing that glowed in the night. The atmosphere changed and Ino's world became dark again as little Sasuke fainted. But before she felt the cold embrace of the blood soaked ground, some caught her, or rather caught little Sasuke.

_Foolish little brother…_

Itachi's warm, tearful voice vibrated in her brain…

XOXO

"Ino. Ino…" Ugh, she didn't want to open her eyes. Her head was pound so fiercely she felt nauseated. Who was calling her? Why was she so cold? Where was she? These as well as a million other things crowded her mind.

"Why did this happen again?" Ino painfully cracked one eye. The fuzzy figures of her dad and Lady Tsunade slowly came into focus. From the smell hitting her nose and the feel of scratchy sheets against her skin, she knew she was in the hospital.

"Her exposure to Itachi's _Sharingan_ is not a mild case. Not by far. He left triggering memories in her head that causes her to go into these comas." The Hokage explained.

"Why would he do that?" Her dad asked with a stressed hand through his hair.

"We're not sure. Even Ino doesn't really know. He wants to show her things for some reason. Probably because of her relationship with Sasuke."

"There's no way to stop it?"

Lady Tsunade sighed. "No, and believe me, I've looked. There seems to be no lingering effects, if that gives you some comfort."

Her dad snorted lightly. "Only a bit. Thank you for trying."

"Sure. I'll leave you guys alone." Lady Tsunade glanced down at her briefly before leaving the room with Shizune trailing behind her.

By now, her head was feeling much better and Inoichi gently helped her sit up in bed. The first thing she did was check her hair, praying that it wasn't a rat's nest in the back. Her dad smiled and magically produced a brush from the overnight bag sitting on the floor.

"Daddy knows." He mused when she took it in surprise. She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her temple. "Ah, what am I going to do with you?"

XOXO

Her time in the hospital wasn't very long. Lady Tsunade had just wanted her to stay a little longer to monitor her. Afterwards, she was summoned to the Tower with Anko and Ibiki to tell what she had dreamed about. They looked concerned when she told them. Especially Ibiki. She didn't know what to think when she was hustled out of the office. She blinked at the closed door a little irritated. Well, if they couldn't include her on their little meeting, then she wouldn't feel guilty about not telling them _everything_. She didn't tell them about the secret meeting place, or Itachi's haunting thoughts that made her more confused than ever. To unwind this little mystery she found herself in, the first place she could think about going to was the old Uchiha compound.

It wasn't a hard place to find. A forgotten tomb for the once mighty clan. She stood at its closed gates, feeling a bit daunted by the thought of entering the place where hundreds were killed. Still, she had to go. She had to see what Itachi was talking about. She jumped the gate with learned finesse, landing on the overgrown road that led into the heart of the compound. It was a sad place. The buildings were vacant and the wood was beginning to bleach, seemingly untouched since the massacre. Her heart felt heavy as she silently made her way to the Nakano Shrine behind the old police station. The hilltop was barren. The cold soil sapped life from the grass, leaving brittle straws. Her feet crunched softly as she hiked up the stone steps, closer and closer to her destination. The door to the shrine was unlocked and slid open smoothly. She took off her shoes at the doorway and then looked at the grey room. Light barely filtered though the small rectangular windows that lined the top of the building.

The seventh tatami mat on the far right side…she carefully counted and kneeled. Her thin fingers slid under the mat, catching the pulling string that hooked to the wooden trap door. She peered into the inky depths before looking around the shrine for a candle or something. She found one by an upturned table and grabbed the flint rock next to it. With the secret place illuminated, Ino proceeded down the tube like entrance, landing safely on the cold stone floor. She lit the two fire lamps on either side of her and watched in amazement as the walls came to life in the orange glow. There were two scrolls that wallpapered the wall in front of her as well as the carved rock below the first. She scanned over it, blue eyes shrewdly taking in every kanji.

"Huh. Itachi was telling the truth." She said out loud, pushing her bangs from her face. How many times did Sasuke come down here to read this? How did Itachi discover this in the first place? She sat down and brought her knees to her chin in silent contemplation, looking over the characters explaining how to get the powerful _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Killing the closet person to them, it was a barbaric way to gain a power. One had to feel the chaotic and sorrowful emotion of losing that person in order to attain it. One had to be heartless in the face of their closet person. A best friend. A lover maybe.

But Sasuke didn't kill Naruto. Ino thought in protest. He could have from what Naruto had told her (after she weaseled the battle out of him). He could have killed him but he didn't. She didn't have much time to mull over it. Someone was in the room with her. Quickly she got to her feet and pulled out her special kunai, prepared for whatever it was that was lurking in the dark.

"Who are you? Why are you here? You are not Uchiha!" It was a loud, yowling voice.

"Of course I'm not an Uchiha." Ino scoffed, suddenly not very afraid of the person or thing in the room with her. "A blonde Uchiha? Do such things exist?"

There was a hiss, and then the person/thing came into view with burning green eyes. Ino had to blink a few times. "You're a cat." She said a bit dumbly. The black cat was rather larger than a normal house cat and had cat-like ninja clothes on with a kunai strapped to its side.

"So keen you are." The cat said back, coming closer. "Who are you?"

Ino got over her initial shock at the intruding talking cat. "Are you a summons?"

The cat snorted. "No. Your name." It ordered. She wasn't sure of the sex of it so for now, it was an it to her.

"Ino Yamanaka." She finally supplied. "Do you have a name?"

The cat studies her intently before giving an inclining nod of acknowledgment. "It's Aio." The cat said with a little smile. "Yamanaka huh? You must be who he was talking about." Aio relaxed enough to begin to clean its paw.

"Who? Who is he?" Ino demanded.

"Itachi. He said to keep an eye on you." Aio said absently like the information wasn't rocking her world. Like Ino should know who it was talking about and Aio's explanation was humoring her.

She forced herself back into her nonchalance attitude and raised a brow. "Really? That's kinda strange." And unnerving. Itachi was keeping tabs on her? For what? To make sure that her exposure to his _Sharingan_ was doing its job at making her pass out every time something triggered?

…_now you will be forever tied with him Ino Yamanaka…_Oh, scary. She shook her head to erase it from her mind.

"Yes. It is strange. But the Uchiha are long time clients of Elder Cat. When one asks us to do something, we do it." Aio said a bit proudly, its green eyes sparkling in the fire like emeralds.

She became a little defensive and resisted the urge to fold her arms. That would show weakness. "So what? Are you gonna follow me around? Become a bodyguard or something?"

Aio grinned a strange little grin. "Something like that."

Oh how she loved being left out of the loop. Aio left just as mysteriously as it showed up, but Ino was sure that was not the last time she would be seeing the cat. She was being watched, being monitored. What was he expecting her to do? She turned back to the scrolls on the wall. What she learned, coupled with the secret meeting in the Hokage Tower was just making her more curious.

"Itachi, what are you doing? What are you up to? Why do I feel like there is so much more to your story than even Sasuke knows?"

XOXO XOXO XOXO

Ino thought that she would have had more time to get used to the idea of becoming a secretly willing kidnapped person. When the plan was first presented to her when she was thirteen, she had little time to actually think about it. Then she was thrust into mind numbing training under Anko and Ibiki. That filled her days. Now, at fifteen (as of four days ago), the whole dawning realization came crashing down on her. Standing in front of three Sound ninja she was beginning to regret doing this. Sure she would love to see Sasuke again, but being so close to Orochimaru? Kabuto? It was making her scared. Could she really do this? Was she really up for this?

"_This is the point of no return."_ That was what Anko had said as she and some ANBU escorted her to this place. Ugh, how come she had to say it like that? She made it sound like she was marching to her death. How could Lady Tsunade be sure Orochimaru wouldn't kill her?

"_He likes collecting Leaf Ninja who are captured by his Sound nin. He has a soft spot for them. He'll try and turn them into missing nins and get them to become his ninjas. Those who don't conform are used as lab rats, or killed depending on his moods I guess…"_

"_Make sure they see your headband. You have to make sure…"_ Ibiki had cautioned her.

"_Put on a good show Blondie. Fight all the way to the end_…" Anko's way of cheering Ino thought a bit fondly.

Yes, this was the point of no return Ino thought as the first Sound ninja came after her. This was make it or break it. All the training was coming down to this, her first S class mission. Gods, so much pressure! The first ninja was incapacitated easily enough.

He clumsily made her way to her in a hurried pace and she sent a high kick to his chest to halt him. He stumbled back with a grunt and she did a little half flip, kicking the side of his face with a loud slap. She created a seal quickly, capturing him in a mild mind disturbance jutsu that only muddled his brain halfheartedly before landing a final punch to the nose. He fell to the ground, unmoving. She had to admit, Anko's speed training was well worth the endurance weights she had to wear for five whole months. Curse Guy and Lee for giving her "free" samples of the ones they used.

When the other two came after her at the same time, she had to take drastic action. Putting distance between them with a kick to the groin to get one of them to back away, she pressed her special kunai into the soft dirt in hiding as she corralled them to it. She skillfully ended up behind them and took possession of the shorter one, halting him in place. The other skidded to a halt just as his partner was sucked into the ground, knee deep. Just one more to go. Were they all this easy? How could she allow herself to be captured by ninjas like them? She had her pride!

The mobile one took out a strange looking flute and played a nice little tune for her. Except the nice little tune came with strong sound waves. They knocked her back and threw her body out of sync. Her head began to scream in protest and her whole body was vibrating. The very first ninja she took out picked himself up from the ground, flicking some stray leaves from his clothes. He was just acting, Ino thought, falling to her knees with a groan, trying to recover her bearings. Jeeze, what kind of flute was that? Everything around her looked like it was shaking, like her whole world was vibrating. She closed her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths, but it didn't help.

"Enough. She's Leaf." The first ninja told the guy with the flute. "You'll liquefy her brain with those waves if you're not careful."

"Bitch tried to knee me in the balls!" He protested, but thankfully stopped playing his damn flute.

Ino chuckled and got to her feet. "If I had wanted to knee you in the balls, I would have done it." She said, swallowing her nausea. "Rather, I had something else in mind." She said, bringing her hands together. "You jumped out of the way to avoid my knee, but in doing that, you have straddled my trap."

The flute guy looked down in horror as the ground rumbled where she put her special kunai. The ground hardened and sharp rocks protruded, lengthening and catching the flute guy in his groin. His whole body was like meat on a kabob and the top of his skull make a loud pop as the sharp end of the rock stuck out of his crown. The short one still caught in the ground cried out in horror. Even she was a bit horrified, but Anko said she had to make it good. She had to be serious.

"I bet that took a lot of your chakra." The first ninja mused, seemingly not caring a bit that his teammate had just been killed. He was mid range, somehow knowing that that was a safe place for him. If he had been closer, she could have done some taijutsu, if he had been further away, she could have used a mind technique. But he was in the middle so he would be fast enough to halt her if he saw her create a seal and safe enough to be out of close range. The first fight had just been his way of gauging her skills. Clever. Anko would have been disappointed that she didn't pick up on that earlier. It was kind of a fast and easy fight and nothing like that was ever too good to be true. She pulled the thin wire attached to her special kunai and her jutsu faded away, leading the dead ninja crumpled by the struggling one stuck in the ground.

Her chakra was still holding the short guy, but he was wriggling out of it and would soon be free. What to do now? Run? Seemed like a safe idea if the first guy wasn't watching her so closely. He was waiting, she realized. Waiting for her to tire out, to drain her chakra. Ino's eyes kept moving from one guy to the other. Reaching into her side pouch, she replaced her special kunai and produced a regular one.

_Fight all the way to the end_. She had to let the sort guy go. Once she did, she and the first guy went head to head finally. He had been holding back the first time they had fight. He was a lot quicker. A lot. Her head was still kinda buzzing from the flute guy, and it seemed to get worse. Behind the grunting and heavy breathing, she realized that he was humming. The louder he hummed the more her head swam. The world began to vibrate again. She pathetically fell to the ground, holding her hands over her ears.

"Mintobi, finish her off." A hit to her head was the move and then the world went dark. The first part of her mission was complete…

XOXO

AN: Sooo the wait will soon be over. Sasuke and Ino will be together again! Yay! I'm excited about that! VERY sorry that updates have been slow. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this last update. I'll try, really. Forgive me for the mistakes you have come across, I only read through it twice. Remember to REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	15. Chapter 15

"_**I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
Can't run from you  
I just run back to you.  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame,  
Say my name, but it's not the same.  
You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride.  
And my soul surrenders  
and you bring my heart to its knees…" **__Not Strong Enough__**, Apocalyptica**_

::Chapter 15::

It was raining hard. Each drop echoed in the small secluded cell she was in. A low burning lamp lit the confine she shared with one other. A fellow Leaf ninja named Rei. He was older than her, looking to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He had bright orange hair with shrewd looking forest green eyes. His nose was crooked in a dashing kind of way and he was tall and slender. He was the one who explained to her that they were most definitely in Sound Village. He had been captured coming back from a mission in Lightning Country. The rest of his team is said to have been killed, but he suspected that at least one had survived.

Around their wrist and ankles were silver bracelets to subdue their chakra. She had tested them, channeling some chakra but the bracelets just vibrated against her skin and absorbed it, leaving her weak and frustrated.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, wincing as she touched the back of her head where a tender knot lay.

"It's been two weeks give or take a few days." He rumbled in a smooth, dark voice that made her blood heat a little. Kind of like her dad's voice. "You came last night."

The small, single bed she sat was actually kind of comfortable. When she had awoken, face down in her sheets, she noticed that they were clean and crisp like the linens had just been changed. The cell they were in had a smooth concrete floor and the door from their side looked nicely carved and simple. It was more like a room than a cell except for the small slot at the bottom on the door where the guards would slide their food in. Rei had said the meal was safe when she took a few concerned sniffs at the grilled pork and steaming rice. He was eating heartily, himself so Ino shrugged and ate as well. After lunch, they sat idly in their cell.

"This is boring. Is this what you do all day?" She whined.

"Not all day. They let us out for a few minutes to stretch and use the bathroom." He paused, a little smile on his lips. "Though I should warn you, Leaf ninjas are not very popular among the rest of the prisoners."

She glanced up from her hands playing with the ends of her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru has a certain favoritism for Leaf ninja, so does his little jerk-off sidekick Kabuto since they were both Leaf." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "This cell, the food, our treatment is way way waaaay better than the rest." At her frown he rolled his eyes. "You'll see when they come."

It wasn't long before she would. She and Rei were led out by some Sound nin into a place that reminder her very much of the mission to Flare Valley. The mission where she first learned of Kabuto. Where she killed for the first time. Anko had told her most of Orochimaru's hidden bases were under ground, in the middle of nowhere. If Rei had been here for two weeks, how long did she have to be here? She had to make an attempt to escape or Orochimaru would grow suspicious. But how to do that with these suppressing bracelets? They had taken her weapons too.

The dim hallway opened up to a wide, circular court lined with rows and rows of rusted bar cells. Each cells had grumbling, eye piercing, dirty, smelly men in them. Off to the far left was a cell with just women, but in a similar state as the others. She and Rei were the only ones in the court.

"For our own safety." He explained when she asked. He smiled at her wide eyes. Ino felt the anger and outrage from the others. The Sound ninja who led them from the arena to the far side of the compound were talking in low murmurs in front of them, not really paying attention. It was a small bathroom that they were left out. Rei went first, and after a few minutes she went in. Alone. She smiled to herself. What losers. She immediately went to the sink and ran the water over her wrists. Quietly, she began working her hands out of the bracelets, gritting her teeth as she contoured her hand to fold over. She kept looking to the door to make sure that it was closed, her blood pulsing with nerves. Her struggles were growing fervent, and her jaw ached from clenching her teeth against the pain.

"Hurry up!" A sound nin yelled through the door. She twisted the bracelet, managing to break her wrist free. The left one came off much faster than the first, and she dropped the silver restraints in the sink. Immediate, she tried to create chakra, swallowing a relieved, but nervous giggle at her success when she felt the warm power warm her finger tips.

"Did you hear me?" The impatient sound nin violently threw the door open, blinking in surprise at her family seal.

"Mind surrender jutsu." She murmured pushing her chakra to him and making him stagger back. His once cold eyes became softer, darker. "Success."

"Hey Giro! What's going on?" The other Sound came in and Ino moved her seal, catching the other off guard.

"Mind surrender jutsu." It connected just as easily as the first and the guard smiled charmingly at her. It was a special jutsu that she and Ibiki worked hard on. It only needed one spark of attraction from her victim and she could capture them in her power. They surrendered to her, became her slaves and would do anything for her. Two was her max for now.

"Are you the only ones on duty?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yes, until three then two more come." The brown haired guard, Giro, said dreamily, unable to tear his eyes from her. His cheeks were flushed with excitement and shyness. Cute. The other was a younger one, about twenty with long black hair and expressive mahogany eyes.

Ino put a hand to her mouth in concern, schooling her features perfectly to express her vulnerability on the information. "Are they nice? Will they hurt me?"

Giro stepped forward. "No! I won't let anyone hurt you!" He proclaimed heatedly.

"Yeah, no one will lay a finger on you. I promise." The black haired guard stepped forward daringly, taking her hands in to a gentle clasp. "Trust me. I will protect you with my life."

She allowed tears of relief to shine in her big blue eyes. "Really? Thank you." She looked down at her feet, shyly taking her hands from his. "Do you think you can get my things for me? They're really important." And necessary for her to keep control over them.

"Of course! Come on!" The black haired guy eagerly reclaimed her hand and pulled her along behind him. Giro followed closely. Outside, Rei waited with unhidden curiosity. She flashed him a smile and waved him to follow. He hesitated for a second before shrugging and following them. Ino stayed a safe distance away from the yelling prisoners as they passed the cells into a room that looked to be guard quarters. They rooms looked just as nice as the Leaf holding block. They popped open a metal foot locker.

"Which ones are yours?" Giro asked, falling to his knees and picking through the loot of stolen goods.

"There." She pointed to her weapon's pouch and bag pack engraved with her initials. "Where are yours?" She asked Rei who was hovering over her.

"Hey, back off." The black haired guy growled at Rei when he saw he was just a bit too close to Ino. Rei raised a brow and immediately held up his hand in defense.

"Fine. Fine." He pointed to a battered grey bag. The black haired guard tossed the bag at Rei's feet and then slammed the locker closed. Ino strapped her kunai holster to her leg and her pouch to her side. Kneeling, she unzipped her bag and loudly rummaged through it, partly to make sure that all her stuff was there, and partly to find the special notes embroidered with the delicate strands of her hair. There were only six she had prepared. She hoped she didn't need more because they were a bitch to make.

"Here." She held them out to the guards. "They're presents." She said sweetly. "You have to hide them in your pockets so the others won't get jealous."

Both took them eagerly. "Of course." They chorused together with a beaming smile.

Ino gave a sly wink to Rei before turning back to the guards. "What are your names?"

"I'm Giro." The brown haired guy said with a cute blush.

"My name is Shoji." The other said. "You're Ino right? Yasuo and Mintobi told us when you were brought here."

"Is it true that you killed Katsu?" Giro asked with a troubled frown. Ino looked away, tears pricking her eyes.

"He was trying to hurt me." She reasoned. "I-I didn't want to!" She cried, sniffling back her gathering tears.

"He was? Then he deserved to die. If I had been there, I would have killed him myself!" Shoji declared hotly, clenching his fist in anger.

"Ino are you hungry? Thirsty? I can make some tea. What kind do you like?" Giro pushed in front of Shoji.

"I'm a little thirsty. Whatever you have is fine. Can I sit here?" She was about to pull out a chair but Giro quickly did it for her with clumsily eagerness. He was hulking mass, cute in a boyish kind of way. His hairy knuckles were the only thing that really hinted at his manliness. Shoji was tall and well built. Ino knew he took a lot of pride in his image because his goatee was trimmed closely to his smooth face. His black hair was slicked back with stiff gel and his clothes were well tailored.

"Of course!"

"I'll get the tea." Shoji said quickly, bolting out the door before Giro could. When they were gone, Ino let out a sigh and propped a foot on the table with a smug smile.

Rei took a chair from across her. "Mind telling me what you did to those guys to make them so eager to please and protect you?" He ruffled his spiky red hair. She found in their short time together, that it was a habit.

"I'm a Yamanaka." She simply said.

His eyes widened in realization. "Ah. And the charms you gave them?"

"A medium for my chakra." She paused. "Though I don't know how long they'll last." She had four more charm notes, but she didn't really want to use them. "When is Orochimaru supposed to hit this base?"

Rei shrugged. "Don't know. I heard he's making his way back this way from Tea Country."

"We don't have much time then." She said, biting her thumbnail. But how could she get Rei out of here? The mind charm didn't work for him. How far could she sway Giro and Shoji to help her? It depended on their loyalty. While they might be mind slaves to her, her persuasion could only work so far. She had to find out. Maybe she could bargain herself for Rei's release. Once he got back to Leaf, he could tell the Lady Hokage of her progress.

Giro and Shoji returned, brandishing a box of tea bags. She was impressed with the variety and chose blackberry and lemon. "I know this is asking a lot, but it there anyway for us to escape? I-I miss my family and I heard that Lord Orochimaru is so scary. He might hurt me."

The sound guards exchanged looks. Not good. Damn it. "That is not possible. If you escape, then we could be punished. Lord Orochimaru is not lenient on slack guardsmen." Shoji said in a low voice. Fear in Orochimaru was much greater than her charm over them. "I'm sorry Ino."

She lowered her eyes, twisting her tea cup in her hands. "I see."

"Hey!" A new voice made her jump. She stood up quickly, a little nervous about the newcomers. There was no way she could control four of them. She hoped that Giro and Shoji were in good standing in the ranks. And they were strong enough to keep her safe.

"They're early." Giro muttered hurriedly to Shoji. The door opened and two familiar faces entered. They were Sound ninjas who had captured her. Yasuo and Mintobi. Both men stopped dead in their tracks. Mintobi, the short guy who had knocked her out looked like he saw a ghost. Yasuo, the hummer, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are they doing out of their cells?" Yasuo demanded angrily. Ino quickly sought shelter behind Giro's massive frame. Shoji stepped up.

"You're scaring her. Stop yelling!" He said in authority. Ino watched Yasuo's jaw clench angrily. It made her beam in side. She unwittingly nabbed a leader in her charm. Good for her.

"Why are they out of their cells?" Yasuo asked again in a much calmer voice, glaring menacingly at her and then tossing another glare at Rei. "This is against protocol. Even Leaf are not allowed in headquarters."

"She was thirsty for tea. Generosity to Leaf pleases Lord Orochimaru." Shoji said nicely enough.

"Why did you give them back their weapons?" Mintobi asked a little shakily. "Especially to her? Don't you know that she killed Katsu?" He protested his round pancake face growing red with unchecked anger.

"I know. But she was just protecting herself. Any ninja would want to protect themselves and using physical force is allowed."

"But you didn't see! You didn't see what she did!" Mintobi protested. Yasuo held up a halting hand.

"Lord Orochimaru is due anytime this week. Once he sees that you let them have their weapons back, he would not be please." His hazel eyes connected with Ino's. "Leaf or not."

"I will explain to him." Shoji said defiantly and turned to Ino still cowering behind Giro. "I'll explain. But he is right. You and Rei must return to your cell."

"It's for your protection." Giro said with a smile. "The other prisoners don't really like Leaf ninja because of your special treatment. They will try and hurt you." He explained softly.

Ino swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Shoji and Giro began to lead them out. Rei was behind her, a look of thoughtfulness on his thin handsome face. Ino turned to a fuming Mintobi and Yasuo and flashed them a smug grin. Rei looked back at them for a second before raising a red brow. Yasuo pushed Rei ahead of her, but Ino felt safe with her weapons and felt safe under Shoji's watchful gaze as the leader held open the door for them.

"This jutsu won't last for very long." Yasuo whispered to her. He was right, but Ino simply shrugged.

"It will last long enough." She murmured softly back to him, trying to keep her triumphant saunter to a minimum.

Yasuo gave a chilling smile. Ino realized that he liked the challenge between them. What a strange guy. If things had been different, she would have probably befriended him. "We'll see."

The quick trip back to the cell was quiet, full of tension. Before the door was closed, Mintobi leaned in, a look of hatred shining in his beady blue eyes. "You'll pay for what you did to Katsu bitch. Just watch, those two can't always keep an eye on you." He vowed before slamming the door closed.

XOXO

Sasuke was tired. Training with Orochimaru always made him go beyond his limits. But that was what he wanted. The more he pushed himself, the more power he gained. His training in Tea Country brought him one step closer to mastering his cursed seal and mastering his bloodlimit.

"We'll be stopping at base 714." Kabuto told him. Sasuke ignored him, too tired to care. Though, he never really cared what Kabuto had to say. He was nothing to be concerned with.

The afternoon sun was beating down on them, but the faint touch of evening was creeping up over the mountains. From what he remembered, base 714 was about an hour away from their current position. He rubbed his eyes. The more he worked his eyes, the more they burned. He had gotten used to the stinging, but when he was tired, they always seemed to burn more and longer. He would need to use his special eye drops before he slept tonight.

Orochimaru and Kabuto talked quietly amongst themselves ahead of him. No matter how long he had been around the two, he still was unable to totally be relaxed around them. They were always up to something, always planning and plotting. He was never personally curious about those things but not caring was different than being forced to know. He wasn't the only one who had revenge on his mind. The bitter and humiliating defeat Orochimaru suffered was always relayed to him. Every time they would train, or when Orochimaru would talk about the body transfer, he always mentioned his intentions like Sasuke should learn to feel the same way. After all, his revenge was going to be delivered in his body. Leaf would be torn apart as he gleefully watched.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pair ahead of him. He didn't hide his dark mood from them. He didn't have to. Orochimaru turned.

"Bad mood?" He mused. Kabuto looked nervous as usual in the presence of his practiced killer intent.

"Your useless chatter is slowing us down." Sasuke bit at them. "I want to rest."

Orochimaru's lips turned upward. "Of course. You worked hard today." He said airily, not intimidated whatsoever by Sasuke's mood.

"It's just ahead." Kabuto said, motioning them to continue. Sasuke spotted the well camouflaged base and strode purposely forward. At the entrance, two Sound guards straightened respectively at his presence and bowed.

""Open it." He ordered making one of them jump. He glared at them which made them work faster at unlatching the heavy bar to grant him entry.

"Before sleep, we must visit the underground spring. Kabuto will prepare the water for you." Orochimaru told him. The underground spring? He cursed mark burned with the thought.

"Fine." He turned to Kabuto. "Be quick about it."

Kabuto smiled in his fake nice guy kind of way. "I always am."

"Prepare Sasuke's room." Orochimaru ordered one of his ninjas. "And I would like some tea. Bring it to my lab as well as the list of our guests. New and old." Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. Why call them guest? Prisoners were the right word to describe them.

Kabuto was indeed fast. The underground spring had warm water bubbling from it. It was a humid place lit with low burning candles. The water smelled of Kabuto's secret concoction of all natural herbal remedies (though Sasuke suspected there was nothing natural about them) and cedar oil. The bath was used to make his cursed seal to flare to life. Whatever herbs Kabuto used made his body more accepting of the dark chakra so when he went into his second stage, his chakra would have less of a hard time mingling with the dark chakra of his seal.

Naked, he lowered his aching body into the water a little at a time. The hot water made his muscles spasm and his chakra stir uncomfortably. As soon as the water hit his cursed mark, he felt his coils expand forcefully. Usually when he did this kind of treatment, he relished in the silence that enveloped him. Kabuto would fade, Orochimaru would fade. It was actually pretty relaxing. Even the herbs Kabuto used smelled sweet and tangy. But this time his head began to buzz and his insides quivered.

…_escape from this place is not going to be easy….I have to get out of here….Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke…are so close. They'll be here sometime this week…_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and in an instant, he was out of the water. He pulled pants on his wet body and ignored Kabuto's calling out to him.

_I don't like this…_She was beginning to panic.

His bare feet slapped loudly against the cement floor of the arena. People were staring at him in confusion as he raced past them to reach that person. How could she be here? How long had she been here? His mind wasn't playing tricks on him right?

…_.Mintobi…bastard ambushed me…is Rei okay?_ Then he felt her thoughts fade from him. _No, No, keep thinking Ino…let me find you…_But her thoughts were silent, replaced by her feelings of caution and a bit of fear. Sasuke whipped open a door to the Leaf cell block only to see that Orochimaru was already there. He turned to Sasuke, with an odd look in his eyes. Beyond the men who stood by the Snake Sannin, he saw her, surrounded by men. He rushed to get to her but was suddenly held in place by a restraining jutsu. A strong one. Orochimaru looked serious.

"Don't interrupt." He told him quietly, his voice laced with killer intent. Sasuke struggled in his hold, but he was too wiped out to put up much of a fight. "I want to watch. I'm curious about what she can do, aren't you?"

Sasuke gave the most frigid and intimidating glare he could muster. If anyone else beside Orochimaru had been on the receiving end of it, they would have most likely pissed their pants. "If anything happens to her…" Orochimaru held up a hand.

"I'll stop it if she looks like she's about to die. That's all I can promise." Orochimaru caught one of his ninja's gaze. "Move so he can see." He ordered. The man bowed and moved to the side, giving Sasuke a front row view.

A red haired man was slumped against the wall with blood tricking down his temple. Ino (it was really her!) was surrounded by two pissed off prisoners and one Sound nin. She was blindfolded with a thick red scarf, crouched to the ground in tense alertness. Silence descended on everyone in the area, even her thoughts were silent. Her tied hands slowly moved to her kunai holster on her thigh. One of the prisoners started after her, but she spun on her heel to the left, out of reach, still crouched in surprising speed. One leg was outstretched to keep balance, the other tucked under her. Even though Sasuke was restrained, he managed to activate his _Sharingan_.

She tilted her kunai, cutting the ropes around her hands. With that kunai in her hand she took out another. Instantly he saw the special star engraving in the hilt. She poised it on the concrete ground, with a fingertip on the hilt. She was feeling the vibrations of her opponents, so when the two prisoners decided to do a group charge, she swept her long leg and tripped one of them, and in the same motion threw her regular kunai at him as he fell. It buried itself in his chest and he fell dead off to the side. The remaining prisoner took his time after he saw what she had done to the other. Ino tugged at her blindfold, but it was tied tightly and the knot only tightened at her efforts. She cursed silently and took her special kunai from the ground. It was what the Sound nin was waiting for. While Ino cut off her blindfold, he started after her with the prisoner close behind.

Ino rolled to the side to avoid the angry hacking arcs of the Sound ninja's short sword. On her feet, she gave one last tug at her blindfold and it was finally pulled off with a loud rip. The sound nin and prisoner stood side by side. Ino put a hand to her special kunai and waved her hand over it like she was doing a magic trick. The one kunai turned into four, a basic trick taught to them at the Academy. Ino had always been good at kunai and shuriken tricks. He noticed with his _Sharingan_ that her kunais were normal ones and that her special kunai wasn't among them. When she threw them the Sound nin easily bashed them away, but the prisoner was not as skilled and one grazed him on his neck. The kunai was a simple distraction. He watched as she went through some seals. Black characters appeared around her left wrist.

"Summoning jutsu!" From the sky, a summon portal opened up and a water fell from the sky. In her hand, a long weapon began to form.

"Hum. Interesting." Orochimaru observed softly, totally engrossed with the fight. The water solidified and in her hand. It all happened in seconds really. As soon as she had possession of her scythe, it was too late for the Sound ninja and prisoner. One smooth, graceful twirl and a wide arch combined with a heel spin later, two heads were rolling on the ground at her feet.

"Ah, I knew he would die. Fucking Mintobi thought a girl would be easy prey." One of the guards muttered. Ino clenched her hand and her scythe caved in, turning to water that fell to the ground like raindrops.

It took mere seconds for Sasuke to realize that Orochimaru had let him go. "Let's leave them." Orochimaru told the people who had witnessed the quick slaughter. He saw Ino stiffen. She had been so intent on her survival that she had failed to see the group standing in the shadows of the building. He stayed where he was, watching her turn slowly. He knew she could see the glow of his red eyes, so he didn't change them back. Now, with just the two of them and the unconscious red head, he took in the sight of her. He was aware that his heart was beating just a little faster than normal. She was taller. The small face he remembered had matured, so did the rest of her. Her purple uniform showed off the slenderness of her waist and the curve of her hips. Her hair was longer, but she wore it in the same style. For the first time in a long time, he felt his heart soften. Her eyes were the same though, endlessly blue and so easy to read.

Sasuke stepped from the shadows, carefully approaching her on rubbery legs. He made sure he held her gaze. She didn't move, even when the red head behind her moaned awake but Sasuke ignored him. He stopped, inches from her and gently touched her cheek with a warm, shaking hand, smearing a few drops of blood over her pale skin. He cupped her face, tilting her chin up so he could stare more fully into her eyes. He read a million emotions in them, shock, unease relief, joy, and hurt…they probably mirrored the darkness in his own e

Very slowly, he lowered his mouth to her trembling lips (or maybe his lips were the ones trembling?). He half expected her to push him away, but she didn't. He should have wondered why. After all, it wasn't normal to be separated for some two years and then act like nothing changed. His seal wasn't active, so he didn't know what she was thinking as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. What was he thinking? That he had missed her so much that if he let her go, he would wake from a dream?

But it wasn't a dream he thought when she opened her mouth. He greedily and instinctively took the invitation, plunging his tongue into mouth tightly wrapping his bare arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her arms slithered around his neck. Their breaths mingles, tongues wrestled, hands clung. It was a needy kiss, a wild clumsy one. But it didn't matter. Nothing matter but this moment. He didn't know how long it lasted, but when they broke for breath, he leaned down and touched their foreheads. His thumbs brushed her wet, swollen bottom lip.

"Sasuke…" She breathed his name, fluttering her eyes open. He had almost forgotten how much joy came to him when she had just said his name. It had been so long since his blood had warmed with happiness.

"You remembered." He murmured, closing his eyes, content with just having her sweet breath on him, surrounded by the smell of roses.

"I promised." She whispered and he opened his eyes. "If—"

"Not if." He interrupted. "When."

Ino's mouth lifted into a little smile. "When we meet again, it had to be like that time. When we kissed."

He gave a soft smile as well, stroking her cheek with his thumb before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his bare chest. Her cheek rested, where his heart was.

They both knew they couldn't stay like this. Sure they had made that promise, but no promise was made as to what would happen next. She was a Leaf ninja, and he was a missing nin. But for now, he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to hold her just like this, hold her like this forever…

XOXO

AN: Awwww…together finally though not in the best of circumstances I suppose. Remember to REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	16. Chapter 16

_And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight,  
my heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away…_Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica

::Chapter 16::

The silence was so thick in the holding cell Ino felt like she could breathe it in. Sasuke had long ago fallen asleep on her bed much to the protest of Kabuto. When she had seen the boyish white haired man, he was standing next to a silent Orochimaru. Ino was never one to fidget, but under their intense stares, fear trickled down her neck like cold fingers.

Rei was silently sitting on his bed, lips pursed with his back straight. She had never seen him so expressionless. Since their first meeting, he had always had a carefree smile on his lips or a playful glint in his eyes, like being one of Orochimaru's prisoners was nothing to worry about. Sasuke had told the pair that he would be sleeping in the holding cell. Ino had to watch with mute awe as he turned his back on them and fell on her bed with a sigh. He opened his eyes and stared at her in a dazed sleepiness, motioning her to sit next to him. She was still in a semi-state of astonishment over that kiss they shared earlier. When she had first stared wordlessly into his glowing red eyes, her heart lurched in delight. She couldn't move and the only thing that ran through her mind was _he's here, he's here_.

Everything around her faded into nothingness. She instantly forgot about the bodies that lay at her feet, she blocked out the smell of blood that permeated the air. She forgot about Rei and focused only on Sasuke, only on his hands on her face and his lips pressed against hers. Only his smell mattered, only his body heat and how eagerly she matched his kiss mattered.

When he had motioned her, she didn't move from her spot. She couldn't move, she was scared to. She tried not to show it much, trying to keep her blank expression on her face as Orochimaru and Kabuto stared her down. She wanted to say something to them, to ask how long they were planning on standing there, or how long they were planning on keeping her and Rei prisoner. But her jaw was shut tight, her body unmoving.

"Leave us. I'm tired." Sasuke told the two with a sigh.

Orochimaru just smiled a little. "Of course Sasuke. We have a lot of work to do in the morning. Make sure you meet Kabuto in the springs to finish your treatment."

Sasuke gave a soft grunt in acknowledgment. Orochimaru gave her one last, long look before he turned and left followed by a surprised looking Kabuto. Ino hurried and closed the door, leaning her forehead on it while taking a deep breath to get her bearings. There was some relief with those two gone, but now there was the following awkwardness she was feeling with Sasuke laying comfortably on her bed and Rei staring silently at them with his almond shaped green eyes. What to do, what to do? For so long she had dreamt about this moment of reunion, but now that it was here she didn't know what to feel, how to act, or what to say.

"Ino…"

"You should get some sleep." Ino interrupted with a soft murmur, closing her eyes and gathering a steady breath before turning to Sasuke. "You look really tired. We'll talk in the morning." She said easily enough. He studied her from under heavy lids before turning to his side and instantly falling asleep. Ino kneeled beside her bed, watching him sleep, memorizing his features.

"He still looks the same." She finally said, breaking the prolonged silence. Her slender index finger gently stroked his bows. "His eyes are the same." His boyish face had matured well into adolescence, and from looking at his bare torso, so did his body. How many hours did it take him to sculpt his arms or his abs? He was still slender, but he was a lot taller; maybe as tall as Shikamaru.

Rei let out a troubled sigh, bring Ino's attention from Sasuke to her cellmate. He had flopped back on his bed with one of his long legs hanging carelessly off the side. "Should have remembered the stories about you and the Uchiha."

Ino settled herself on the ground, next to the bed. "Stories? What stories?"

Rei gave her one of his smirks that eased the tension from her shoulders. "You know the ones. Everyone kept a close eye on him since the massacre so of course people gossiped about how much time you guys spent together. What a surprising reunion. Fate really."

Fate. She wished it was like that. It sounded much more romantic than training and getting purposely caught. She was like a fake prisoner, a prisoner still, but a fake one. What would Rei think if he knew the truth? She hated to think of what Sasuke would think. Still, she thought looking over her right shoulder at his back, she felt much like she did when they were thirteen back in Leaf. Even if it was just for this moment, she felt happy and complete. It was a comforting thought that lolled her into slumber.

Early, very early in the morning, Ino felt someone shake her from her sleep. Her head jerked up from her chest and she looked around in the darkness, becoming alert.

"Sleep up here." Sasuke's voice was raspy with sleep.

Ino's cheeks heated up and she quickly covered that up with a little yawn. "It's okay—"

"Don't argue." Ino raised a brow, turning to him with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Are you telling me what to do?" She murmured haughtily, turning herself more fully to the side of the bed. His dark eyes were sparkling in the dark and his hair was mussed perfectly.

"Just a little." He arched a brow. "Are you really going to sleep like that the rest of the night? Don't be difficult."

Ino looked quickly across the room at an unmoving Rei before making up her fuzzy mind and crawling beside him in the warm bed. "Stay on your side." She ordered, turning on her side. Sasuke snorted softly and turned the other way so that their backs touched. Ino flushed, and smothered that butterflies swarming madly in her tummy. Being so close to him, she wondered if she would ever fall back asleep.

Eventually, she did. When she woke up, he was gone but she remembered Orochimaru saying something about a treatment in a spring. She was alone in the cell which was suspicious to her. Where was Rei? A knock at her door made her jump a little and she stood, scooping up a kunai by the bed to be safe. The heavy door opened slowly and she saw the mousy brown hair of Yasuo. She warily watched him push the door open wide. His tall, skinny body blocked the morning sunlight that filtered through the small slit windows of the concrete hallway.

He was older than her by about five or six years. When he smirked, that stoic face of his beamed with character. Even if it was obnoxious mean spirited character. With what happened yesterday, Ino was kinda surprised that Yasuo was here. She shouldn't be so surprised, she supposed. Mintobi and Yasuo didn't look to have a particular close relationship. The way Mintobi came after her about the other guy's death said that the departed two were close. She couldn't blame him for wanting her dead. If Shikamaru or Choji had died, she would have acted the same way.

"What do you want?" She finally said, putting a hand to her hip. Yasuo moved to the side of the doorway.

"Everyone is waiting for you Princess." He sneered. She raised a brow. "For breakfast." He told her. Her hand dropped off her hip.

"Everyone?" She echoed. Even she heard the unsure tone in her voice.

"Even your buddy Rei is there. You shouldn't keep Lord Orochimaru waiting."

There was a bitter taste that stung the back on her throat at the thought of keeping Orochimaru placid. She straightened her shoulders and left the room, keeping her fear and uncertainty at bay. It would do her no good if they ruled her actions. Anko had said that in Orochimaru's presence, she had to keep everything she was feeling or thinking, caged deep inside of her. Orochimaru was very talented at reading people, at playing them. She had to be blank, she _would_ be blank.

Yasuo led her down the hallway, into the court yard, past the guard quarters, into another place. One she hadn't seen since her small stay here. It was like a mini palace for a Lord. The wood was carved and arched with thick beams painted red. The sliding doors had beautifully painted cranes. The floors were slick with polish. Ino took off her sandals respectively and entered a dining room. It was a bright place that made her want to relax. It would be the end of her if she did. Kabuto and Rei stood from their chairs when she entered. Orochimaru stayed in his chair at the head of the table, elegantly dressed in white robes with a silk black over-robe with stitched ivory snakes. She had seen pictures of him before this mission. The handsome, warrior looking young blonde man watching her was not the same face. His eyes were the same though, Ino thought, defiantly locking eyes with him. The eyes of a madman.

"Good morning. I hope our accommodations proved to grant you a restful sleep." He said, motioning a nameless servant to him. His tea was poured and after a small sip, he motioned her to sit in an empty seat next to a silent Rei. She obediently sat, though she took her dear sweet time doing so. She and Rei shared a glance. The air around him was nervous, but his cool expression never left his face. He was good.

A herd of servants entered as soon as her butt hit the cushioned dining chair and plates of breakfast foods came from the kitchen. She didn't have much of an appetite, but eating made her busy and filled in the silence at the table. Sasuke entered not long afterwards, pausing in his stride when he saw her and Rei at the table.

"Hungry Sasuke?" Orochimaru motioned to an empty chair across from her, next to Kabuto. Ino watched him take his seat with a guarded expression. Not against Orochimaru, but against Kabuto's cryptic expression as he and Orochimaru exchanged a brief look. Sasuke busied himself with his meal and Ino studied him over the rim of her warm tea cup. He met her eyes and for the briefest of moments, she felt the world slip away and spin around them. The warmth she felt when she had first saw him last night ignited again, making her insides quiver. He was here and she realized, with a sudden crash of emotion, that she had missed him so very very much. The late night walks that they took in silence, just standing close to one another in quiet understanding. The little smiles she would coach out of him. She was happy…more happy than she had been in a long time. Even if she was among Kabuto and Orochimaru, Sasuke's presence out shone both of them. No matter what happened, she was glad she went though with this mission because…she was finally able to see the person she never stopped loving.

"Quite a predicament you're in Ino…and Rei was it?" Orochimaru began after their last course of food was placed in front of them. A bowl of fresh cut fruits.

"Why are you doing this?" Rei pushed his bowl away. "Feeding us our last meal before you plan to kill us? Or do you want us to be full and happy before you decided to use us as lab rats?" Ino watched Rei angrily stand from his chair. Orochimaru raised his hand and Rei was shoved back down by an invisible force. Ino sat up straighter. Chakra sizzled around her. Powerful, dark and raw chakra and she instantly put up her guard. Her sensor skills hummed in warning. _This_ was the power Sasuke would gain?

"Normally, you would be right. But Miss Yamanaka's presence has made me reconsider." Orochimaru gazed down the table at her, his green eyes glittering. "Sasuke's interests are my interests."

That comment made her feel sick and Lady Tsunade's words came rushing back to her. An Immortality Jutsu. Orochimaru's soul looking at her through Sasuke's eyes…It has been two years, Ino thought. Two years and the time when he is able to use the Immortality jutsu again was coming soon.

Ino summoned her courage, pushing her troubling thoughts to the side. "What are you going to do?"

"Yes. What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked in a voice made of ice.

"Kabuto and I were discussing it, but first, Ino, what are _you_ planning to do?"

Ino gave a quick look at Sasuke, before returning her attention back to the question. "Plan?" She asked lightly, almost hinting at innocence. "I plan on escaping. I plan on returning to Leaf Village."

Orochimaru's lips quirked and he turned to Sasuke. "And what do you plan on doing? Will you try and stop her?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, a comfortable look settling on his face. He looked across the table to her, a familiar smirk turning the corners of his lips up. "Escape? There is no escape from here. Why would I stop something that is impossible to do?"

"Many have tried Miss Yamanaka. Tried and failed. Despite your skill, you will fair no better." Kabuto chimed in and then carelessly popped a grape in his mouth. Ino's temper flared, fueled by her pride but she kept it under firm control with a skill that Ibiki painstakingly instilled within her.

"Am I being underestimated?" She smiled, eyes dancing with the challenge. It made Sasuke's smirk a little warmer when she leaned in to the table. "Really?" She cocked a sassy brow.

"Not underestimated Miss Yamanaka. Merely warned." Orochimaru mused, running a slender finger over the rim of his tea cup. "I'm curious on how you will attempt the impossible. Fate…such a mysterious thing." The last of his statement seemed like a personal musing on his part. "We'll have to keep a close eye on you during your stay."

"Stay? What do you mean stay?" Rei finally barged into the conversation. He was still held in place by Orochimaru's jutsu. "You're not keeping us with these prisoners?"

"Not prisoners. Special guests." Kabuto corrected.

Sasuke snorted and then stood, finally deciding that breakfast was over. "Come with me Ino." He looked at Orochimaru. "And don't kill him."

She hesitated for just a second before standing. She brushed her bangs from her eyes, giving a little apologetic look to Rei before joining Sasuke outside the breakfast area. With no one spying on them, he took her hand and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's useless to argue with them. I was telling the truth. There is no escape."

"Sasuke, I can't stay here. Do you know what you're asking me to do?" She muttered against his crisp white shirt. "I'm scared of them." She whispered truthfully.

The day passed slowly after that with Sasuke going off with Orochimaru. She and Rei were allowed out of their cell for the rest of the day under Yasuo's watchful eye. When night fell, Sasuke returned to the cell and they slept together like they did the first night with their backs touching, but somehow during the night, her head ended up resting in the crook of his shoulder, and their legs intertwined. She slept better than she did the first night.

XOXO

The next day Ino awoke and again she and Rei were treated to a hearty breakfast. It was at the table, with Kabuto and Sasuke looking on that Orochimaru told her what she had anticipated. He was taking her along. She and Rei.

"Don't be flattered." Orochimaru told Rei who gave just a small pause in his eating to acknowledge what the snake sannin said. He looked like he anticipated it as well. Orochimaru then turned to her. "While you're with us you won't be just an idle guest." He said in a light, but serious tone.

"Tell me Ino, how much medical training have you had?" Ino turned to Kabuto. She didn't dare look to Sasuke first. The things she knew about the former Leaf ninja made her wary and on guard. He was a master manipulator, very skilled according to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi. They told her at the rate he was going, he would eventually surpass Orochimaru's genius. Anko said that she had to be strong and fearless when dealing with him. True, while Sasuke was around she would be protected but Kabuto was protected as well. Under Orochimaru's watchful teaching, Kabuto would be the most dangerous. That was why she didn't look at Sasuke first. She had to show Kabuto that she was not afraid. Wary, but _not_ afraid.

She shrugged. "Basic training. Enough for emergency treatments in the field." She was nowhere as good as Sakura but despite that Lady Tsunade said that she had enough control over her chakra to be a medic nin. She was adamant about her training and so was Sakura. With her training with Ibiki and Anko, both the Hokage and Sakura understood that she couldn't have complete training. Ino was grateful that they worked with her as much as they could.

"Kabuto is well versed in the Medical Arts. I trained him and he will train you." Orochimaru told her with a small satisfied smile. "Sasuke's training is getting more intense and dangerous. He will need more than just Kabuto and I to help him heal, wouldn't you agree?"

Ino stiffened for an instant before relaxing her shoulders and turning to Sasuke who was watching the exchange quietly with no readable expression on his face. But she knew that he was all for the proposal. To keep her out of trouble? Maybe. To keep her from spending her day working on her escape plan? More than maybe. But she didn't think too much on these terms. She would never forget that this was a mission. An _S rank_ mission. Kabuto would teach her and she would learn. She would learn his techniques, Orochimaru's techniques. In doing so she would be able to tell Lady Tsunade just how powerful they were. The men at the table, save for Rei, were underestimating her. They didn't think she would be able to escape. But they didn't know that Sakura would come for her, that Naruto would come for her. They would find her, she didn't doubt it.

"Do I have much of a choice?" She asked them, but then smiled deviously and turned to Kabuto. "Teach me if you wish." Her challenge sparked in the air. Kabuto smirked right back, undaunted by her. Orochimaru chuckled as she and Kabuto almost glared at one another.

"This will work out just fine, eh Sasuke?" He stood, motioning Sasuke to follow. "We must squeeze some training in today and let Miss Yamanaka and her friend pack for the journey. Kabuto, see that they both have clean clothes. Prepare for the day. We will see you tonight for dinner." Orochimaru merrily waved them off and disappeared behind a dark door. Sasuke came around the table and trailed his hand across her shoulders and back.

"Take care of her Kabuto." He said quietly before he too left.

"I know a warning when I hear one." Kabuto mused. Ino watched him stand and dig into his pockets. He pulled two familiar charms from his pocket and slid them across the table to her. "Beautiful work Ino. It's only right that I return them to you."

Ino's smirk faded. "What happened to Giro and Shoji?"

Kabuto grinned madly. "Don't worry about them. You'll see them sooner or later." Light flashed across the lenses of his glasses and Ino suppressed a shiver. The white haired young man summoned someone with a finger. "Yasuo, please escort our guest to the showers and have a change of clothes for them. Until we leave I'm placing them under your care. Treat them nicely." He began walking away, ignoring Rei loud snort and Ino's burning gaze. "I'm going to leave a book in your room Ino. Make sure you read it thoroughly."

The mousy haired Sound nin came from the shadows, dressed formally in Sound nin ninja garb of purple pants and purple butt bow with a tight black mesh shirt molded to his taunt frame. He looked dangerous and casual at the same time. For some reason, Yasuo didn't invoke fear or disgust from her. Sure they butted heads once or twice, but he was someone she was finding hard to dislike. She didn't trust him one bit, but she wasn't very threatened by him either.

"Do you know what you got yourself into?" He mused. In the light, she noticed his eyes were stormy grey. "I almost feel sorry for you."

"Aww." Ino touched her chest. "Yasuo you big teddy bear."

He snorted with amusement and glanced at Rei who was lazily sprawled in his chair. He was in a pouty kind of thoughtfulness, no doubt thinking over what had transpired over breakfast. "Are you finished eating?" He asked.

Rei moodily flicked an uneaten slice of orange across the table and stood. "I'm done."

Yasuo escorted them to the showers where Ino ordered him to stand guard as she bathed. He did so with impatient politeness, not wanting to hear her 'screeching' as he called it. After, she pulled on some robes and searched for her clothes. When she didn't find them where she had left them (draped over a wicker chair just outside the showers) she stalked angrily from the steaming room.

"Where are they?" She yelled at Yasuo who was chewing on a toothpick, leaning against the wall.

"Getting washed. You have to wear that until they're done." He said with a shrug, reminiscent of Shikamaru's nonchalant attitude. Ino fumed, pulling the loose dark blue robe closer to her damp body with a pout.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

Yasuo sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Not long. You can chill in the robe until then _princess_."

Ino glanced down in distaste at the coarse oversized robe. "I guess I can wait." She muttered and left back to her room in search of her brush.

XOXO

Sasuke was many things, and one of those things was selfish. He would admit freely to himself that he was a selfish bastard. The redheaded ninja named Rei didn't have to tell him, but he did. In the Leaf holding cell, he was quietly sitting on the bed with Ino resting her head on his lap in a peaceful slumber. For some reason, he didn't mind having this intimate moment shared with Ino's cell mate. It was a way of showing the lazy ninja his claim staked on her. _Possessiveness_, that obsessive feeling was gradually building and Sasuke made no effort to ward it off. He didn't have to.

"I bet you know exactly how we can escape from here, but you're not going to open your mouth about it are you?" Rei looked to be sulking. It was hard for Sasuke to be annoyed with him for some reason. Maybe it was because he knew what type of ninja Rei was. The kind who did their job with ease, who had a cynical, but positive way of looking at things. His capture was just a minor bump in the road. Besides that, he seemed strong and smart.

Sasuke absently leaned back against the headboard not bothering to hide his smirk. "Your point? You think Ino isn't thinking the same thing?"

Rei's green eyes dropped to her sleeping face with as slight sneer pulling at his lips. "Foolish girl." He muttered without much heat before looking back up to Sasuke with a growing glare. "Using whatever means necessary to keep her around can be considered cowardly." He paused at Sasuke's warning look before shrugging, seemingly deciding that he wasn't going to be intimidated by him. It showed Sasuke that the Leaf ninja had courage. "She's hiding behind that logic to."

"That's right. She wants to say with me. Even if it has to be like this." Sasuke glanced down, re-memorizing her peaceful face while she slept. "Even if it's for just for a little while." Because he was thinking the same thing. He couldn't help but think that maybe Orochimaru knew this. But what was the reason? To make him happy? Sasuke mentally snorted. Hardly.

Rei leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his knees with a serious expression flitting across his laid back face. "This is not a simple game of playing house. You know that right?" Again, Rei's keen sense of observation surprised him.

"There are always strings attached when it comes to Orochimaru." Sasuke confirmed softly. He gently lifted Ino's head from his lap and moved her so that she was sleeping more comfortably on the soft mattress of clean linens.

Rei gave into a troubled sigh and straightened his taunt torso. "You are so sure of your skills Uchiha. Will they be enough to out maneuver Orochimaru's plan?"

Sasuke snorted. "_That_ is something you don't need to worry about." He assured him arrogantly. As soon as he uncovered the reason behind Orochimaru's visible interest in Ino, he mentally added. It was making him uncomfortable and a little paranoid, feelings that were foreign to him.

"We're in this together you know? Me and Ino." He said. Sasuke clenched his jaw at the tone. Rei gave a smirk of his own. "I like her. She's…spunky and surprising. I believe her when she says she'll escape."

Sasuke did too. Ino showed skill in her fight with the Sound nin and prisoners. She had something up her sleeve. "And?"

"You'll let us go right?" Rei implored seriously. "Will you stop us?"

Sasuke stared at him in silent contemplation. "I don't know." And he didn't. It was too early to consider it and he wasn't going to waste his time thinking on it. He had his training (which was almost compete…something he wouldn't think on as well), and now…he had Ino back. He wasn't going to think about the future because presently this was a new beginning…

XOXO

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry for the wait, but for some reason I found this chapter really hard to write. I think I rewrote it three of four times before settling. Again, sooooo sorry! Review! Kisses _:MUH:_


	17. Chapter 17

_Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked  
You saw this, don't you lie  
At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will…_Do You Call my Name, by Ra

::Chapter 17::

It was dark, she couldn't see but she could hear, and smell. Her wrist rested firmly in Sasuke's large, warm hand as she was tugged along. Orochimaru said it was precaution that she and Rei didn't see where they were headed. Her blindfold pressed heavily against her eyes and temples. The only time it was taken off was when they rested for the night. She and Rei would always be in some kind of tent before they were removed as to ensure 'security' as Kabuto put it. It was like that for four nights before they arrived at another base.

Deep down, inside the clay walls of the concrete chambers, Ino arrived at her room alone. Six doors down from Orochimaru's and Kabuto's chambers. She tried not to think of the proximity, finding comfort in knowing that Sasuke was only two doors down and Rei, three doors down from her room.

The room in itself was nothing much to look at. A lone candle lamp lit the small dwelling making the shadows dance lazily against the grey monotone walls. The bed looked comfortable enough and she threw her lumpy bag on the wooden table in the corner. Kicking off her shoes, she sank on the firm mattress with a low sigh. So this was it huh? It was such a cold dark place, how could Anko live like this for so long? During their rest times, in between training when she got to go on missions with her team, Anko would tell her stories about her life living with Orochimaru. She told her the things she would have to do, and told her how easy Orochimaru would worm his way into people's trust. Anko had trusted him with childlike awe and in the end, he only used her. He branded her with his cursed mark and left her to die in Wave Country.

_No matter what, you can never trust him Blondie. Never…_

Ino lowered her eyes to her hands, resting on her lap. She had experienced his charisma on her way here. He talked so nicely to her, smiled warmly at her with his borrowed body and had asked how Leaf Village was doing since he last visited. He sounded like he missed the place. She had to remember that Orochimaru and Kabuto were once Leaf Ninja like she and Rei, but she also had to remember that they had tried to destroy her home. The nice smiles, warm chuckles, earnest questions were just a front. It made her angry that they talked to her like that when she knew full well that Orochimaru would try and take over again. In Sasuke's body…

Ino pulled her knees to her chest. That was something weighing heavily on her mind. Did Sasuke know what Orochimaru had planned for him? She found it hard not to think that he did, but, would he actually let the Snake Sannin do it? It was the price he was paying for power, she argued to herself. Such a heavy price for revenge. Every time she thought of Sasuke's goal, she always thought of the last dream she had when Itachi told Sasuke about the _Mangekyo Sharingan. _The sadness in his last thoughts would forever vibrate in her head. It made her so confused.

Over that past two years since it had happened, she wondered if everyone was looking at Itachi's actions the wrong way. The first time she thought about it, she was horrified at her train of thought. He had killed his whole clan. He had killed his family and left only Sasuke alive. Why? So Sasuke could cultivate his hatred into revenge? Could hate and anger really make someone strong?

_No_ an inner voice whispered harshly to her. There had to be more, Itachi was a genius. He had a reason, one that she would find out eventually. Her first and foremost thoughts would be on surviving this. Hopefully she could change Sasuke's mind, maybe he would come back to the village? Deep down she knew that that was wishful thinking, but she had to try. She had to stick it out until Naruto and Sakura came. With all three of them there, Sasuke would have to listen.

XOXO

Morning in the new base was the same as most mornings. Ino thought that Orochimaru was trying to recreate family meals. Part of her could understand part of that since she knew Orochimaru lost his parents in the war when he was young. Kabuto as well. Anko told her that he had been found among the dead at the Battle of Kikyo Pass in the third war. He was just a baby and was taken in by a medic nin and raised in Leaf.

Rei was silent and brooding, and Sasuke was half heartedly listening to what Orochimaru was telling him. Kabuto stared at her with a small grin, no doubt anticipating their day together. Absently she wondered what Rei would be doing here and what Orochimaru had planned for him. Slouched in his chair, Ino saw that he was just playing with his food. She knew he could handle himself. Even though he would mumble something about what his skills were, she took comfort in knowing that at least he was a Jonin.

Ino glance over the table at Sasuke who was finishing his rice. He had become a bit distant since their arrival. Sure they talked and stuff, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was probably in one of his moods, she thought in a bit of irritation.

"Finished?" Kabuto's voice brought her from her thoughts and she put her eating utensils down.

"Yes." She stood when he stood not bothering to hide her displeasure at the thought of beginning her training. He led her to his spotless lab where there were already two others working. When he entered both, a long faced older man and an expressionless younger woman, turned and bowed their heads in respect. They had the same white lab coats she had on buttoned sternly to the throat. She opted for a more casual approach, leaving it open to reveal the front of her purple uniform. Her headband had been confiscated when her clothes were returned to her at the last base.

"This is Ino. She will be my cute student from now on." Kabuto introduced her nicely.

"Until I escape." Ino corrected, sending a defiant glare at his boyish smile.

"Until she escapes." Kabuto mused dryly and took his own lab coat from the woman. "Treat her kindly."

The young woman eyed her haughtily, not hiding her distaste. "And if we don't?" She had the nerve to ask. Ino skewered her with ice blue daggers, instantly putting her hand to her hip in challenge.

"You have a problem with me?" Ino demanded. The woman shook back her two black braids that rested on both shoulders and her mud brown eyes clashed with Ino's.

"And if I do?" She said in a clipped tone, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin. She didn't get to answer. Kabuto began to chuckle softly at her side.

"Be careful Ume. She's Sasuke's girl."

Ume's eyes lost some fire. Ino continued to glare at her for a second before she turned her glare to Kabuto. He didn't need to drop Sasuke's name for her benefit. She could have handled frizzy haired Ume herself. She fisted her hand. She would show them that she was strong without Sasuke.

There was a tense silence. The long faced older man hadn't even lifted his head. He seemed meek. A simple follower Ino decided. "Well now, shall we begin Ino? Ume, Kenji finish with the patients in lab four."

Kenji bobbed his salt and pepper head and scampered out of the room, but Ume stayed where she was, her round lips pursed in anger. "You're going to stay in here alone with her?"

Ino lifted an interested brow, finally realizing why Ume took a sudden dislike to her. She had a thing for Kabuto. Ugh, gross. If it had been any other person, they would have just let it be, but Ino wasn't any other person. She would give Ume a reason to dislike her.

"What are we going to start on Kabuto?" She asked, leaning forward on the counter, her back to Ume to exclude her from the conversation. It also showed Ume that she wasn't afraid to turn her back on her. Kabuto smirked, pulling a couple of clipboards from his neat desk.

"We're going to make rounds first. So you can get acquainted with our patients and the different labs we'll be working in." Ino took a clipboard from him, feigning interest in his neat scrawl.

Ino glanced to her side at Ume. "You're still here? Kabuto, didn't you send her on her way?" She asked sweetly.

"I did." He said with a heated glare at the fuming woman. "Why are you still here? Get going!" He barked and walked out of the room. Ino smirked and sauntered out of the lab, giggling when she heard a glass breaking against the wall. Her first friend here. This would be interesting.

Her smug happiness was short lived once Kabuto began showing her the different patients. They were hardly patients at all. She unconsciously stuck close to him when they walked down rows and rows of dark prison cells that housed way more people then she saw in the first base. Most of these ones were naked from the top, only wearing tattered, stained pants and rusted chains. It smelled worse than the last place as well. A mixture of sweat, blood, body odor and death hung in the air like thick fog and she had no choice but to put a hand to her nose and mouth.

"Where did these people come from?" She asked behind her hand.

He glanced in disinterest at the cells. "Oh, everywhere and anywhere." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "It's not hard to find patients."

She scowled, thinking back to Wave Country and Fish Girl. He took her from the dungeons and back to where things smelled normal. The labs held a variety of things and a variety of people she was introduced to. She found herself at the end of more heated glares and whispers, and not just from the girls. A few guys were looking unhappy as well so she was beginning to think that there was something else that was making her an enemy.

"Care to tell me why I have daggers in my back? Everyone you've introduced me to don't seem happy to meet me." She asked when they braked for lunch in one of the larger offices of the base.

"They're just jealous. You're the first apprentice I've taken on in a while. Many would kill to have your position." He said with a bit of pride.

"Oh lucky me." She muttered sarcastically, taking a bite of her warm rice ball.

"You'll learn to appreciate what I'm going to teach you Ino." He said, leaning into the lunch table. "You'll learn things that Lady Tsunade would never allow you to do. Things that could be considered forbidden."

"Considered?" Ino arched a brow. "You mean _are_ forbidden."

Kabuto shrugged. "Could there be a limit to knowledge? You have to define forbidden. Why are they forbidden when they could do so much? To benefit the many, a few are sacrificed."

Ino's anger flared. "Don't try to preach philosophy to me. I know what you do. I saw you kill a grieving woman in cold blood. She was begging you to let her daughter go!" Ino exploded, slamming her hand down. "I saw the way you treated the dead! Piling them up like logs and letting them rot without proper burial! Do you know how many children you left to be orphans? You of all people should have more compassion for them! What if it had been you? What if you had been left to die in Kikyo Pass?"

Kabuto's face had gone stone cold and before she realized what had happened, he had a hand around her throat. She was slammed against the back wall of the office with a heaving mad Kabuto bearing down on her with raging anger. "That was nothing compared to what I can do." He hissed, squeezing her neck with an iron grip. Grey bangs fell across his flashing dark eyes, over his glasses. "You are my student now and I can make your training a living hell. I know a lot about you Ino, I know your kind. Sasuke may be your guardian angel but you're one to prove yourself on your own." His hand loosened. "You won't tell him anything you don't have to. You're independent and I'll use that to serve my own agenda."

Ino struggled, trying to pull his hand off of her throat. "I could tell him." She bit out, finally freeing herself from his grasp. She rubbed her neck.

"But you won't will you?" He shot back, straightening his clothes and shaking his hair back. Ino glared at him, the urge to mind rape him pressing urgently into her conscious. How dare he touch her! "If you go running to Sasuke every time you have a problem, gradually he'll grow tired of it. He likes strong people." She knew what he was doing but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it was working. When she started this mission, it wasn't just to bring Sasuke back. All her training was to make her stronger. She wasn't lying when she told Lady Tsunade that she didn't want to be a weakness to him. To know that he thought she was weak bruised her pride more than Sakura ending their friendship. Coming here and fighting her way through this mission was going to make her stronger. Kabuto knew this. She fearfully wondered what else he knew.

Ino summoned her courage. "You think that you have me at your mercy? You think pride rules me to be independent?" She took a step forward locking eye. "Are you going to test my limit to see if that's true?"

That made him quietly glower at her with a clenching jaw. Her eyes didn't waver, but his didn't either. It was a silent surrender for both sides. A tentative knock made them turn to see old man Kenji at the door threshold. He hunched his shoulders and offered up a wooden hand box of scrolls. Kabuto schooled his featured with an easy smile. The tension they had been trapped in faded and Ino became neutral.

"Thank you Kenji." He took the scrolls and the man scurried out with a muttered 'welcome'. Turning to Ino he held them out. "For you. These are a bit harder than the text book so you have the rest of the week to study these."

Ino took the box. "What are these?"

Kabuto smiled. "I find that there is only so much you can learn from books. I like the hands-on approach. Tomorrow, we'll practice with this one." He picked up a thin scroll before dropping it back into the box. "Read thoroughly."

XOXO

She wasn't completely trapped in the base and was glad about it. Sasuke usually wanted her to come with him when he went into town for an errand or to get some supplies. He was greeted by the townsfolk and the females would stare openly at him. Ino smirked. Some things never changed, she thought tipping her head up and catching the eye of a few young men of her own.

Sound Village seemed normal enough. It was a lot like other villages in Fire Country with their own brigades of ninjas and common folk. Children ran about happily and the street vendors called out their wares. It was…normal.

"Here." Sasuke opened the door to an herbal shop. The smell reminded her of Sakura's lab. During her short medical training Ino had helped her out on different concoctions for medications and balms. Even Hinata had helped. Her homemade ointment was used for the base of many different remedies.

Kabuto had given Sasuke a list, and it was apparent to her that he did this a lot so she took the chance to look around. In the back was burning incense. The smoky lavender fragrance calmed her but suddenly she felt a pang of heartache. On one of the rickety tables, was just a simple vase of flowers. Some daisies and clovers with a few gnarled branches to offset the colors of the flowers. Ino stroked one of the daisy's petals and wondered how her dad was doing. If he was okay and eating right. Sakura would be getting along in her training and so would Naruto. Shikamaru was probably doing his missions with the same annoyance and boredom and Choji…she missed his sweet smile. It had only been a few weeks since her capture, but it felt like years since she left Leaf.

"What are you doing?" Ino didn't jump at his voice because she felt his chakra signature snake around her before he spoke.

"Nothing." She murmured, removing her fingers from the flower. She smiled at him, hiding the sadness in her eyes the best she could. "Finished?"

He held up the brown paper sack in answer and they left the shop, arriving back at the base a short while later. She was going to head back to her room to start studying Kabuto's scrolls when Sasuke stopped her, closing her door with his foot.

"Let's take a walk." Ino raised a brow.

"But Orochimaru—"

"I don't care. Do you want to come out or stay in?"

Ino smiled. "Such a hard choice." She muttered sarcastically. It was dark by the time they left the base so Ino stuck close by Sasuke. The night was a bit warm since the sun's heat still clung to the ground and hung in the air. There were low overhanging clouds in the sky and the visible stars glowed brightly against the inky depths. "Where are we going?"

Sasuke didn't break from his stride. "You'll see. We're almost there so be patient." He gave her a side look with one of those smexy Sasuke smirks. "I know that's not one of your strengths."

Ino smirked right back, lowering her lashes to shadow her blue eyes mysteriously. "Better be some place good." She put her hands behind her back and sauntered ahead of him. He 'tch'-ed and motioned her to follow him over a shallow cresting hill.

"The moon should be coming out soon." Sasuke murmured once they stood, overlooking a dark meadow-valley. He tilted his head up. His black hair fluttered weakly in the breeze. Ino delicately frowned. Why did he bring her here? Her eyes were roaming over the darkened valley when the moon broke free from the clouds and hundreds of white daisies lit up the valley. A gasp escaped her lips and she greedily took in the sight. Slowly she left his side and walked down the hill to the valley pausing at a patch of unopened bulbs. She took her special kunai from her thigh holster and crouched down, inserting it into the ground. Her chakra easily erected the kunai and began lacing itself into the dirt and roots of the flowers. One by one, the flowers began opening, stretching their petals out as if waking from a nap.

She lingered in the valley for a while, stoking the different flowers that surrounded her and allowed her happy memories of home flow through her. Her heart felt better. Smiling, she looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke lying on the hill, staring at the stars. Her smile softened and she quietly hiked up the hill and sank to her knees next to him.

"Feel better?" He asked, cracking open his eyes. Ino leaned down, inches from his lips.

"Thank you." She murmured before giving him a teasing brush with her mouth. It took her some will power not to take it further. He was being nice, but she wanted him to work for her kiss. Darkness surrounded them as once again the moon hid in the clouds. She was about to sit back down but Sasuke's arms shot around her waist and he pulled her back down.

"I think I deserve more than that." He breathed before crushing his mouth down on hers, possessively tightening his hold on her. She mentally grinned, opening her mouth a little more. _Sasuke…thank you for being there, even if you're a missing nin, you'll always remind me of Leaf…_

Ino's cedar leaf necklace fell from her blouse and swung freely in the air…

XOXO

AN: It's a short chapter, only 3,716 words but it was a good place to stop. Happy Holidays everyone! REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	18. Chapter 18

_So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality  
Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity  
But nothing ventured, nothing gained  
You see... your fear's your cage  
You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage_… Do You Call My Name, by Ra

::Chapter 18::

The first time Ino read over the scrolls Kabuto gave her she was thoroughly disgusted and intrigued at the same time. They were intricate jutsus that used as little chakra as they could, but the downside to that was that the chakra had to be exact. The first scroll was exercises on how to do just that. When she worked with Lady Tsunade, she and Sakura used various animals that eventually grew bigger and more biologically complex until they were able to work on donated cadavers. She and Sakura worked hard together learning and memorizing the human anatomy until the Hokage dubbed them ready to work on real people. First it was medical volunteers, and then staff and then ninja (because they had a high pain tolerance). Finally, after working their way through the ladder of people, they were able to administer to the villagers and their children. It was gradual experience. It was safe way to learn but it wasn't the way Kabuto would teach her.

The first person she "worked" on was an underweight, balding woman who had a bad reaction to some kind of remedy that one of Kabuto's upper medics had been working on. She was paired with said medic with Kabuto watching her closely. The medic was explaining to her that the bruises she was seeing blossoming over the woman's flakey skin was because the experimental drug she had ingested had thinned her blood. "She's has internal injuries. Watch." He poked her thigh and right before her eyes, a new bruise began to form. "So we're going to inject her with various clotting factors to counteract the effect. Hopefully we'll find the right concoction before she gets the inevitable bleed in her brain."

Various injections were already set up and the medic took one from the sterilized metal tray and flicked it with his fingers a couple of times before reaching for the IV tube. "Shouldn't we sedate her?" Ino asked when the medic began to push in the first injection. The tall faceless medic shot Kabuto an amused smile.

"No. She going to die anyways. Why waste it?" He told her. The woman's eye became wide with fear and they turned pleadingly to Ino. Ino took a step back, aghast at his nonchalance.

"What?" She turned to Kabuto who was leaning against a counter with his arms folded in front of him. "You're using her as a human lab right?" She demanded, slamming her palm down on the table making the metal tray shutter. Kabuto grinned and he pushed himself from the counter.

"I told you I like to do things hands on." He reminded her. Ino's glare never left his pale face. "Of course, I can make some alternation in my lesson plan and add a degree of mercy." Ino felt his words hanging ominously over her head. "If you do one thing for me." He gave her one of his fake smiles. Ino only started at him and waited. "You have to start calling me Sensei."

She paled before he even finished. "What? You're using this woman to get me to do that?" Her throat tightened. She only had two people worthy of being called Sensei. Asuma and Anko.

Kabuto pouted. "It's a big deal to me." He nudged his medic nin to continue and the balding woman began to scream. Ino's eyes widened at the ear splitting sound, staring open mouthed at Kabuto and the medic nin's sick little smiles. The woman began twisting in her restraints. From his pocket Kabuto pulled out a glass bottle, shaking it in front of her. "You can make her pain go away." He told her in a loud voice. Ino covered her ears in an effort to stop her ear drums from ringing, but it was no use. He was sick! They both were! The pathetic woman's pleadings and cries jerked her heart out of her chest.

"Okay! Stop!" Ino screamed gulping back her breakfast that was making its way up her throat.

"Stop what?" Kabuto coached.

He hesitated for a second. "Stop Kabuto…sensei." She hated the way that title twisted her lips. She hated how he was using her common empathy for human life to get things from her. This wasn't the first time he did something like this and she knew it wouldn't be the last. The medic nin stopped what he was doing and quickly grabbed the sedation solution from Kabuto and soon, the woman's sunken in eyes drooped and closed. Still, the memory of her scream would forever echo in her head. And so would her submission. For the rest of the morning, Ino did everything Kabuto asked her with mechanical efficiency.

The only bright side to her training was her ranking in Kabuto's care. Ino exploited her authority over Ume mostly. Making the girls' life a complete humiliation was the only way she could survive. She like tormenting the girl weather it came from mislabeling things or monopolizing Kabuto's time. The box of scrolls he handed her gave her an edge over Ume's skill. Something she liked bragging over when she saw her do something wrong. Yeah, she was a bitch, but hey she had to have some sunshine in her life. Sasuke could only do so much.

Sitting at her own desk in Kabuto' office, Ume was silently seething in front of her as Ino tried to look over the reports that Kabuto asked her to file. He had made Ume her assistant and Ino took total advantage of it. Ume loathed being her assistant and despised the way Kabuto treated Ino. He practically ignored Ume and then would give her one of his boyish smiles and talk all nice to her. He was sending mixed messages and Ino knew he enjoyed every second of it. He liked the control he had over his minions and Ume. Control that didn't extend to Ino in the same way. She was harder to break into submission. It didn't mean she never broke down (today certainly showed her that) but she was quick to get over her failure.

But today, she wasn't in the mood to torment the annoying Kabuto-lover. Her mind was on what had happened earlier. The massive pile of papers in front of her made her feel even more trapped and angry. All of that just to make her call him sensei? She stood up unexpectedly, making her chair fall to the ground. She needed to get back to her room and look over all his scrolls again. She couldn't let him push her around like this. She would study harder. No matter how many people he killed to make a point across to her he wouldn't win!

"Where are you going?" Ume stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Ino gritted her teeth.

"Move." She ordered in anger and tried to push her out of the way. Ume's brown eyes hardened and she pushed back defiantly.

"We're not done here! Kabuto wants these done by dinner!"

Ino narrowed her eyes, the last bit of her restraint on her temper breaking. "I don't care what he wants! I said move!" She screamed decked the girl's right in the eye. Ume squealed in pain and staggered back, falling to the ground. Ino glared down at her in contempt. She didn't feel sorry for what she did. Ume was an enemy too. She threw off her lab coat as she stepped over the sobbing girl and left down the narrow hallways to her room.

XOXO

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ino sat next to an empty chair. She hadn't seen Rei for a while now. "Where is he?" She asked Orochimaru.

He was in his original form with long black hair, pale white skin and glittering green eyes. He gave a reassuring smile. "He's doing a few missions for me. Against his will of course, but at least they're getting done." Was his nonchalant answer.

Ino wondered what Orochimaru had on Rei to make him do what he was told. Her fellow Leaf ninja was probably in survivor mode as well. She could totally understand that. "When is he getting back?" She pressed, not willing to let such a vague answer satisfy her.

Orochimaru shrugged gently. "I suspect by late afternoon tomorrow." He took a quiet sip of his tea. "Sasuke, did you tell Ino the news?" Efficiently ending her line of questions.

Ino blinked, and looked across the table at Sasuke. "What news?" She asked suspiciously.

Orochimaru spoke before Sasuke did. "Oh you didn't, did you? I apologize Ino. Sasuke has been so immersed in his training you both hardly have time to spend together." Her stomach dropped in disgusted at the way Orochimaru was inserting himself into their relationship. He must have lived as a woman for too long because he was quite the busybody. She was growing tired of his fake politeness.

"We're going to West Base the day after tomorrow, in Stone Country." Sasuke supplied, leaning carelessly back in his chair. His plate was clean. The way his lashes were cast down told her he was full and content. That he was in a good mood.

She turned to Orochimaru. "When? Will Rei be back before then?" Moving again? How often did they do that? They've only been at this base for a month and a half at least.

"We'll be leaving in a few days. I've sent word to West Base to expect our arrival sometime this week. By then, you friend Rei will have returned." Kabuto said. Ino didn't look at him when he spoke. Something that annoyed him.

"Why do we have to go?" She asked Orochimaru noticing herself the bubbling whine. She winced mentally. He lifted an eyebrow at her and gave Kabuto a look. Kabuto shrugged but his brow was in a troubled furrow. He was probably concerned about her actions today and the last thing he needed was Sasuke or Orochimaru to ask him about it. Ino felt her mood lighten a little with the thought. He would probably back off of her a little. Thank God. She feigned a headache, pressing her slender fingers against her temples.

"I have some dealing with the Feudal Lord there." He told her with a little frown. "Are you unwell? Perhaps you should go to bed early?"

Such a convincing concerned tone. If only it was her Dad who said those words and not some blood thirst traitor. "I think I will. Thank you." She stood from her chair and left the table, back to her room. It wasn't long after when Sasuke came to her. She was painting her toenails, her earlier headache miraculously gone.

"You're not really sick are you?" He asked, taking a seat in her chair.

Ino smiled and shook her head. "I hate sitting at the table with them. _Especially_ with Kabuto." She blew on the wet lavender polish. "I know it's going to sound weird coming from me, but if it came down to spending time with Kabuto and Orochimaru, I would totally pick Orochimaru."

Sasuke snorted in amusement. His dark hair fell sexily into his dark eyes. "How has things been going with your medical training?" It was a fair question. He must have picked up on the new kind tension at the table between her and her new _Sensei_.

Ino suppressed her anger and expertly kept her expressions schooled. "As well as can be expected I suppose." She looked up, through her bangs falling in her eyes. "And your training?"

He yawned, sliding deeper in the chair. "Becoming a bit lacking in quality. The old man's health keeps him from adequately training me." He answered. Ino smiled, placing her nail polish on the ground and stood from her bed. She sauntered to him under his dark gaze. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and her skin warmed when she straddled him on the chair.

"Poor Sasuke." She murmured. His hands gripped her hips and their mouths eagerly sought one another. He tasted spicy like his chi tea, and sweet like the honey he used to sweeten it. Her hands danced their way up his shoulders and into his thick black hair. His fingers dug into her hips and she rocked them. It was just to get more comfortable, but it took the kiss to a whole new level. One that they had been skirting around for a while. Her blood had fire racing through it and her insides pulsed with desire. From the feel of him pressed against her, she could tell that he was just as affected.

Her body reacted to everything about him, his smell, his touch, his taste. Even the sight of him made her think of the nights they spent together, doing what they were doing now. But it never went farther than kissing. Bone melting, toe curling, lip throbbing kissing. Part of her wanted to claw out of the familiar, but part of her liked the way things were. Ino's mouth softened. What if she pressed tonight? How would he respond?

Her mind wandered. There were always what ifs. What if he found out the reason she was here? Would he feel betrayed? What if Orochimaru found out? Would she die? What if he wouldn't come back to Leaf? Would her mission be considered a failure? What if she wanted to stay with him? Would she actually consider becoming a missing nin for him? When did she become so confused?

Sasuke broke away from her. "You have a lot on your mind." He told her softly. Ino bit her lip and lowered her head to his chest, sliding a little off his lap to get comfortable.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" His chest vibrated against her cheek. About the future. About your future. Her objective was set in stone for the most part. Gather info on Orochimaru and Kabuto and try to get Sasuke back to Leaf. The last part was mostly speculative. Even Lady Tsunade didn't think he would be back anytime soon. Even if Sasuke did kill Itachi, who was to say that the village would even want him back? Betrayal and abandonment burned hotly in hidden villages. That was why punishment for both was so severe. Village loyalty was above clan preservation. Even the infamous Uchiha clan.

Ino didn't respond. She didn't know what to tell him. "Nothing." She finally said, banishing the sadness in her voice. "Just thinking out loud. I do that when I have a lot on my mind." She said lifting her head and giving him a comforting smile. He didn't smile back.

"Not going to share?" He asked. Ino raised a brow at the hint of demand in his voice and tried to get off of his lap. But he only tightened his hold on her. "Tell me."

Ino's eyes iced. "Do you tell me everything?" She shot back. "If you are unwilling to share, don't be surprised if I do the same." She struggled from his hands, but he held her in place. "Let go." She ordered.

"The less you know of my plans, the safer you are. Surely you understand that." He argued. He pride took another hit. She wished he didn't think like that. But what reason did she have to counter that way of thought? Since her capture, he only saw her once in battle. Even she was noticing how lacking her skill was becoming when she did some minor training of her own. Being kept in the lab was making her physical strengths and skills suffer. "All you need to do is trust me."

Trust was something she knew he valued. When they were younger he asked her not to run away from him. To trust that he would control his seal. Ino pouted. "I'm still not telling you." She said defiantly. Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Ino's pout quivered at his hidden pout. She could hear it in his voice. She relaxed in his arms bring his attention back from his brooding. She liked that he got over not getting his way quickly. "I don't want you to worry about Rei. Orochimaru has use for him so he will be alright. Yasuo has been chosen to be your escort at West Base."

Her fingers fiddled with his open shirt. "Where are you going to be?" She leaned back in his arms. "And Yasuo? Really? He's such a jerk. I bet Kabuto put that idea into Orochimaru's head. He's mad because I ditched rounds today and punched Ume in the face."

Sasuke looked amused. "And why did you do that? Did she make some scathing remark about your hair or something?"

Ino shook her hair back. "She wouldn't move. And I asked her nicely too!" She looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful finger to her bottom lip. "Well, I asked her at least." She admitted in defense. "She has a disgusting crush on Kabuto." She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke chuckled lightly at her face. He hardly laughed anymore so the sound made her skin prickle with pleasure.

"West base is different from other bases. Kabuto has more medics at his disposal so maybe you won't always have to be around him. Besides you heard Orochimaru. He's going to Stone Country for business. Maybe we'll both have a break."

Ino tilted her head to one side quizzically. "You? Sasuke Uchiha? Taking a break?" She teased. "Unheard of!"

"It's not because I want to. I told you Orochimaru is running out of things to teach me therefore he is struggling with the lessons."

"Humm." She linked their hands together. "I guess it's good for me then." She murmured, leaning down. "Because that means more time to do fun things with you." She locked eyes with him. "Did I ever tell you how good you taste?" She asked before nipping his bottom lip and then giggling when he growled low and deep in his throat and pulled her roughly against him.

XOXO

It was early when he awoke, sweating a bit with a racing pulse. A nightmare, one he thought he would have gotten used to by now. But it stuck to his brain like glue. He had come to think of the gruesome blood bath he would dream about as a reminder. A reminder of what he had to do, of why he left his home and friends. He would become like Itachi had wanted, full of hatred. He would get stronger…no, he _was_ stronger. Just a couple more months he thought, only a couple of more months until he would be able to shake off his rusted chains Orochimaru placed on him, then he would destroy Itachi. His world was like a dark typhoon right now, but one thing kept his head above water.

"Sasuke?" He turned to her sleepy voice. Her hair was down, around her shoulders and her blue eyes were heavy lidded with sleep and the blankets were tangled around her waist. "Are you okay?" He raised a brow, his eyes unwillingly flashing red but he blinked back his bloodline and settled back on his pillows, rubbing his forehead. "Another nightmare?" She asked, but he knew she didn't expect an answer.

It was true that since they arrived at Orochimaru's main base they had little time to spend. His training took up most of the day and when he was finished, he barely had enough energy to eat. She would watch him closely from her position across the tabled with a hooded expression. At times he was tempted to activate his seal to hear her thoughts but he had a feeling that she would somehow find out. He would rather avoid that confrontation. After all, it was Ino. He knew he would never hear the end of it. He was alright with how things were, though he knew they could be better. When they were together (limited as it was), she was her usual self for the most part but over these past few weeks, some of the light had died in her eyes. He knew why. Kabuto was just as bad as Orochimaru when it came to training.

"I'm fine." He answered back, his voice scratchy from sleep. It was too early to be awake he thought and turned to his side. Ino's arm slid across his bare waist and she gingerly began running her nails across his abdomen in a soothing way. She sighed again, a soft sound that made his pulse erratically speed up. He only now realized that he was in a bed with a half naked girl (Ino's night clothes really left nothing to the imagination). Sasuke was used to the fact that the opposite sex would always be an unwanted part of his life. Girls were vain clingy things that fluttered easily with the most smallest of smiles. They were mostly an annoyance in his life and part of him was glad that his training kept him busy because it kept him safely away from them. So this aloneness he was feeling with Ino was a bit…nerve racking. He couldn't fall asleep fast enough.

XOXO

Right before they were set to leave for West Base, a familiar face greeted her at breakfast. "Rei!" Ino gushed in excitement. He looked a bit haggard, but his half smile made her instantly think of home. "I'm glad you're back!"

His red hair looked longer and the orange color looked to be fading. Looking closer, she noticed that his roots were dark red instead of orange. They fell back from the rest of the gathering group with Yasuo keeping an indifferent eye on them. "Your eyes are changing colors." She told him, crossing her arms in front of her. Rei snorted and pressed his thumbs against them. Ino knew why they were fading from green to light brown as soon as she noticed his hair roots. "Is Rei even your real name?"

Rei sighed and motioned her to follow him further from the group. She was well aware that Yasuo had actively become interested in their doings because he moved closer to them. She even felt Sasuke's chakra spiral around her in warning telling her to stay where he could see her. He never did warm up to Rei. "I was telling the truth when I said I was captured on a mission from Lightning." He paused, his expressive face turning to stone. "An ANBU assassination mission. My team and I had to change our appearances to get close to the targets."

Ino's eyes widened. "You're ANBU?" She loudly whispered looking around to make sure no one including Yasuo heard her. Rei looked bored and he shrugged. Sasuke _had_ said that Orochimaru had found use for him. "What is your real name?" She demanded a hand landing on her hip.

"You can call me Rei for now." He said soberly, ruffling his hair.

"No." Ino shot back, eyes narrowing. "Tell me."

Rei shoved his hand in his pockets and tipped his head back with a groan. "Ao."

"Ao what?"

"What? My first name isn't sufficient? You need my surname as well?"

Ino raised a brow at his irritated tone. It was the first time she heard him talk to her that way. Why would he be annoyed with telling her his last name? It only peaked her interest more. "I insist."

He gave a cocky smile. "Just because you insist doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

Ino gave him a cocky smile back and held out her arms, fingertips touching in her family seal. "I can always find out this way." She warned, keeping her tone light. Ao's large hand covered her seal to stop her.

"It won't work on me Ino." He murmured a bit soberly. Ino lowered her arms to her sides with a frown. They way he got all serious had her believing what he said, which was crazy. No one could escape the Yamanaka mind jutsus unless…they were Yamanaka themselves. Ino stared at him in serious contemplation. If that were true why couldn't he just tell her? If he was ANBU then he could have probably escaped by now during all those missions Orochimaru and Kabuto sent him on. Why did he stay? If he was Yamanaka there was a reasonable answer. She was from the Main branch. All others from the Yamanaka clan served the Main branch. It was the way most clans worked. It wasn't as strict on that servitude as say, the Hyuga but it was an inbred rule none the less.

"Are you two done gossiping? It looks like we're moving out." Yasuo stepped into their conversation and motioned them to get going. Ino nodded and gave one last look at Ao before joining Sasuke in the back of Orochimaru's decorated horse drawn cart. Various Sound Ninja then dashed out all around them and Kabuto and his medics followed close behind.

XOXO

Ino was walking beside Rei and Yasuo, through the unfamiliar halls of the new experimental base. West Base was just a tad smaller than the Main Base and each room was filled with strange things and stranger people. There weren't many prisoners here and there was a lot more medical personal. Well, that's what Kabuto called them. Ino called them his evil-mindless-minions. Even the annoying and slightly crazy Ume came along. The frizzy haired girl never took her glare from her, but Ino didn't really care. She was enjoying the fact that despite healing her black eye, it was still puffy and red rimmed.

"Here." Yasuo halted them and opened a locked door. The lights she flipped on were dull and depressing. He was taking them to their new sleeping quarters. As soon as she saw the place she pouted. It wasn't as nice as her room back at the Main Base and it was a lot smaller too. "Orochimaru wants to see you after you get settled Rei and Kabuto wants you, Princess, to meet him in the basement lab." Yasuo told them, blue eyes flashing in the flickering torch light that lined the carved walls.

"You're so weird." She blurted out of nowhere making Yasuo and Rei exchange looks which Ino flushed at. "I mean, when I first saw you, you had hazel eyes, then grey and now they're blue."

Yasuo scratched his chin. "A useless bloodlimit." He explained with a carless shrug of his shoulders. Huh, Ino thought looked behind her shoulder at him as she left to find Kabuto.

XOXO

Settling in the new base wasn't very hard and Sasuke spending the night in her room made her feel better. It was mid afternoon the next day when Kabuto sent her into Specimen room 5. There she was "to feed specimen 3". Whatever that meant. He never explained things to her but expected her to do it right anyways. How annoying.

Specimen room 5 was a strange room, and Ino had seen plenty of strange things since her 'apprenticeship' as Kabuto called it. One wall was filled with shelves and jars with gross looking things in them. One wall was a huge bulletin board, and the other two had big fat pillar-tube like things with blue liquid in them (Ino knew for sure that it wasn't water). She studied them for a while before finding them uninteresting. Turning she approached a long lab table and gasped at what she saw. Floating peacefully in a large jar hooked to various tubes and ventilators was what looked likes to her, a developing fetus.

"You must ne new." Someone said in back of her. Ino bolted from the tube and spun around to see a pair of purple eyes emerging from the water like a desert mirage. Okay Ino, calm down. Things are strange here and floating eyeballs fall into that category. Talking floating eyeballs.

Ino cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "Actually I am." She put both hands on her hips to keep her fingers from fidgeting. "Are you part of the welcoming committee?"

A mouth materialized, grinning with sharp pointed teeth. "Cheeky but I guess I can let that slide since you're so hot."

Ino grinned, the tension easing from her shoulders. "Yeah I know." She approached the table again, captured once more by the floating fetus. She didn't know much about babies but learning the basic stages were part of the mandatory lessons she learned with Lady Tsunade. "Can you tell me if this is specimen 3?" She asked, looking at the floating face with purple eyes.

"Yep it is. Are you taking over for that bitch Ume?"

Ino grinned. Anyone who hated Ume was a friend of hers. "For now." She slipped her hand in her lab coat pocket and took out the push syringe with icky looking brown and red stuff in it and fed it to one of the tubes the way Kabuto told her to. Once she was done she all together slipped off her lab coat and sank into one of the many lab swivel chairs.

"Tiring day?" The floating face asked, eyes running down the length of her legs in an appreciating manner.

"I can't wait until I escape this place." She muttered.

The face gave a little smile. "You dream big Sexy. No one ever escapes Orochimaru's labs alive. He sends his dogs out to retrieve them."

Ino rolled her eyes. Another underestimator*. "You sound like Sasuke and Kabuto."

The purple eyes narrowed, removing themselves from her legs. "You know Sasuke? He's Orochimaru's top dog." Ino raised a brow at his tone. It was something between disdain and admiration.

"What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Tell me yours first." He shot back flirtatiously.

Ino saw no harm in his request even though she asked first. "Ino Yamanaka."

The face grew a neck and then everything else followed until he floated buck naked in front of her without a hint of shame. Ino was taken aback by his boldness, but she allowed her eyes to lazily wander down the curves of his form to show she wasn't shy. She liked the color of his hair. The short, pastel purple matched with his eyes perfectly. If you couldn't tell, Ino was a sucker for purple.

"I'm Suigetsu Hozuki from the Village of Hidden Mist. Nice to meet you."

Ino slowly met his crinkled eyes, unabashed by his nudity. "Yeah nice to meet you too." She said with an even tone. "Do you greet everyone the same way or am I just special?"

He chuckled, floating to the tube closet to her. "I figured it was impolite to talk to you without being all there." He said leaning nonchalantly against the tube wall.

"Oh well thank you for being so polite." She rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you been with the rag tag team of sadists?"

Ino shrugged. "Almost two months."

His lips quirked. "I see. Escape plans still in the making then?" He teased.

Ino flicked her bangs back. "Things take time. Kabuto told me we were going to be here for a while so I can get more serious." She leaned back in her chair. "How long have you been here?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I lost track of time. It's been a pretty boring but now that you're here I think things might become a bit more interesting."

Ino looked slightly insulted. "A bit? I'll try to do more than just a bit." She assured him with a playful smirk.

"We'll see." He said. Both turned to the creaking door. "Oh, it's the top dog." Suigetsu sneered returning to the middle of the three tubes.

"You're still alive?" Sasuke asked dryly. The two had a stare off before Suigetsu looked away with a 'humph'. Ino stood as he approached her. "Come with me to town."

Ino leaned her hip against the table. "Is that an order or are you asking?"

His lips turned up. "Both."

Ino snorted. "We'll since you asked so nicely." She looked back to Suigetsu. "See you."

He grinned. "By Sexy." Then he nodded at Sasuke without a word.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led her out of Specimen room 5. Once the door was closed he turned to her.

"Sexy?" He mused.

Ino preened. "I rather like that nickname don't you?" He didn't say anything to that, but the hand he put to the small of her back told her he was going to keep a much closer eye on her now…

XOXO

AN: Hello everyone! Hope your new year is going fantastic. Sorry for all the mistakes you're bound to see, I only looked over it twice. Remember to REVIEW! Kisses :_:MUH::_

_*Yes I know. Understimator is not a word_


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm not the same as yesterday_

_Ooh, it's hard to explain how things have changed_

_But I'm not the same as before_

_And I know there's so much more ahead_

_I can barely believe that I'm here_

_And I won't surrender quietly, step up and watch me go…_E for Extinction, by Thousand Foot Krutch

::Chapter 19::

Kabuto once asked her how she managed to stay so calm and focused when she had to assist him. How did she manage in such a short amount of time to emotionally detach herself from the patients? She told him, locking eyes, that she imagined that it was he on the operating table. She imagined it was he screaming in agony and dying. And she meant it. Kabuto smirked and told her he liked her answer. After that he decided that she was ready for more serious stuff.

"Serious?" She had asked, wiping the blood from her hands on the a white sheet before pulling it over the dead, horror stricken patent Kabuto had just finished with. _Don't look, don't look, don't look_. She was wary when he asked her to meet him in his office. She defiantly stood by the door when he motioned her to sit in one of his chairs. He just shook his head with a small frustrated hum, not really caring if she obeyed him or not. He turned and scanned the massive book shelf crammed to its brims before pulling out a leather-bound book and a few waxy scrolls.

"Orochimaru gave me these when we first met and he decided to take me on as an apprentice. I never found much use for them at the beginning but once I began reading them, I became a slave to its teachings." He placed them at the edge of his desk and waited for her to gingerly pick them up. He stopped her from opening them. "No, don't read them here. Read them when you're comfy and warm in your bed because you won't want to put them down. You will crave its power."

Ino kept her features schooled, though she was mentally scowling inside. "What makes you think that?" She shot at him, shaking back her blond pony tail that was resting over her shoulder.

"You'll see once you completed reading them. You'll say to yourself that you would rather die than perform these jutsus, but in the end, you'll bow to the power." He said with a dark secret kind of smile that made her skin crawl. He called it a day when he saw the look of dread on her face.

In her room, she sat the book and scrolls on her desk, not willing to open them but knowing she had to sooner or later or else face the consequences. Lately Kabuto was becoming more liberal with his punishments and she didn't want to see how far he would go in teaching her a lesson.

It was late afternoon and she was bored. Sasuke had said that Kabuto would spend less time with her one they reached West Base but sometimes she found herself so bored that she would go and look for something to do that she usually wouldn't. Like folding paper flowers or socializing with some of the medics. Mostly she would read, or train but even that would get old over time. Often she found herself in Specimen Room 5 talking with Suigetsu and monitoring the fetus floating in the test tube. Suigetsu was always up for a chat, having to spend most of his time in his tube being tested and prodded sometimes. She could tell Sasuke didn't really like her talking to him but he was gone most of the day so she ignored his brooding over the matter.

Ino and Suigetsu were interrupted by the door crashing loudly against the wall. Ume entered, eyes narrowed in anger over something Ino was sure she was going to get blamed for.

"Yamanaka I am here to inform you that a week days from now, you will be taking on a new task." She said in monotone.

"So business like. And here I thought we were friends." Ino cooed.

"Kabuto has asked me to tell you of the arrival of your ward." Ume ignored her sarcastic banter. Ino raised a brow, suddenly standing from her chair in alarm.

"Did you say ward? As in someone I'm going to be responsible for?" Even Ino heard the panic in her voice. "No no no no!" She shook her head and grabbed her discarded lab coat from the chair. "Where is Kabuto?" She demanded. Ume pursed her lips, her brown eyes hardening like stone. "Ah forget it. I'll find him myself!" And she stormed out of the room.

When she did find him, she wasn't allowed to talk to him because he was busy with Orochimaru. A few medics passing by her outside Orochimaru's room were muttering something about his time running out. A chill ran down her spine and she left back to her room. Sasuke's time was running out. She hugged herself, sinking to her bed staring blankly at the vase of paper flowers resting on her dresser.

The paper flowers were more than just a hobby. She sent a couple with Ao when she could and he would in turn, carefully and expertly send them back to Leaf. There was no word on when Naruto and Sakura would finally be good enough to track Sasuke. Ino figured that her prolonged disappearance would have raised adamant questions by now. Shikamaru and Choji were like that and Shikamaru would have probably figured it out by now that I had to do with Sasuke. She wondered how they were doing. Mostly, she wondered how her dad was doing. She missed him so much her heart would ache every time she thought of him. He was told of her mission at the very last minute, after the ANBU had made sure she arrived at the first base. It was a bad way to do it. She hated that part of the plan the most.

A soft knock brought her from her thoughts and she crossed the floor and opened it, an instant smile forming on her lips when she saw Sasuke on the other side.

"Feel like going out?"

XOXO

He wondered if she knew what she did to him, standing knee deep in the secluded lake with the light reflecting on the calm surface. Orochimaru let him have some rare free time. He told Sasuke that it was to reflect on what he had been learning and what he had mastered. That before the Snake Sannin's face crumpled into body racking, bloody coughs. Kabuto was there in an instant and took Orochimaru to his room to treat him.

He was sitting under a tree, sharpening his sword looking uninterested. But he was far from that. He was aware of everything around him. Especially her.

"So this is your special place?" Ino asked, splashing her way to the rocky bank of glistening rocks.

"Special?" He inquired, not looking up from his sharpening but keenly listening to her nice sounding voice.

"Yeah. Your own little place away from everything."

His lips quirked at her playful tone. "It's a place to train on my own." He corrected, looking up finally.

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "Train. You train everyday!"

He sighed and gave her a look that said 'so?'. "Do you ever go swimming here for fun? The water is pretty cool." She said in a suggestive tone. It was a pretty tempting tone, one that made his eyes darken a little. The air stilled like it suddenly thinned. "Let's not use this place for boring training today." She said in a perky voice and began unbuttoning her form fitting purple skirt. He knew he was staring, but Ino didn't seem to notice. Her head was turned to the sparkling lake.

Sasuke's blood roared to life, making him sweat a little. Her thin fingers plucked free the buttons of her blouse. The soft purple cloth slid down her arms, falling to a neat heap on the floor. His teenage hormones kicked into over drive when she sauntered to the lake in nothing but her tight black shorts and fishnet bra. The sunlight lit her pale skin like butter cream. Her hips had a natural seductive sway to them, enticing him to follow her into the water a singing siren.

"Sasuke how deep is it? Can I dive safely from that rock over there?" She turned to him, balancing herself on the surface of the water with her chakra.

"It's deep enough." He said roughly. He quietly cleared his throat, trying to calm the skip in his chest.

She smiled lifting a perfectly arched brow. "Are you coming in?"

Yes. "I don't feel like swimming." He was glad his voice was back to normal.

Ino pouted. "Please?" Her long lashes fluttered prettily. "Just this one time?"

Okay. He pretended to debate it before standing. "Just this one time." He reluctantly agreed and placed his sword against the tree, kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt.

He had to admit once they settled on a big rock to rest, that he had fun. He was glad he agreed to go swimming with her. They played tag with water jutsus. She was good because water was one of her elements but he made up for that lack of skill by being fast. And even though she didn't want to train, he found himself helping her with her water clones. It reminded him of the time they first did elemental training. It was one of those times that he found himself comfortable with someone other than his team. At that time, he knew the only reason she acted that way was because of Sakura. One day they were the best of friends, the next they were sworn enemies. He never really found out why that was, but word through the academy grapevine filtered to him somehow and he found out it was because of him.

At first, he thought that that was the stupidest reason. They were fighting over him? Why? Ino never showed any crush like tendencies toward him. Not like the obvious Sakura. Matter of face, sometimes he though she hated him. He stood at the top of the class with ease, only rivaled by Ino's academic prowess. He would catch her scowl time to time when Iruka would post the term grades and he was listed as top student. The girls would fawn over him, telling him how smart he was and that they would love it if he would work with them so that they could have good grades too. Ino would only mutter that he was lucky or something and then call the girls back to her side as she left the room or took her seat. She had the power to do that and then one day her power had diminished and it was all out war with himself as the rope she and Sakura were tugging on. He had to admit (even if he was an unwilling participant with this girl's war) that Ino usually won. But it was a win based in principle because she would drop her all-hail-Sasuke act as soon as Sakura was out of sight.

Something warm and wet pressed between his knees and he looked down to see Ino reclining in his lap, resting her arms on his thighs and her head against his naked chest. "This was a good day." She said, looking out over the trees to the setting sun. He didn't even pay attention to how long they played and was surprised by how late they managed to stay out. Orochimaru didn't even send anyone out to get them. Of course it ended all too soon because after a while, a lone Sound nin came to get them.

"Have fun kids?" Yasuo folded his arms in front of him and waited for them to gather their stuff.

"Babysitting duty again? What trouble did you get into this time?" Ino sneered, quickly buttoning her shirt and skirt.

Yasuo sighed dramatically. "Killed a Heaven Seal survivor on accident. It's not my fault that the guy didn't know how to use his demonic looking horns the right way. I told him that he couldn't use them like a battery ram but did he listen?"

Ino smirked. "Poor Yasuo." She said in mock concern and they left back to the base.

XOXO

Loud crashing could be heard from just outside the door to the lab. Ino shot an annoyed glare at the crack of the door at the person making all that racket. She was getting used to the daily temper tantrums Ume threw but it still exasperated her to no ends. The girl was becoming more and more unstable. Kabuto's mind tricks were wearing down on the last bit of delicate sanity Ume still possessed. Even Ino was backing off. Messing with a psychotic woman wasn't very fun. Not anymore at least. She saw the way Ume's brown eyes would widen in sheer fear and panic when Kabuto would close the door on her, or they would take lunch together. Ino didn't have much of a choice on that but it didn't stop Ume from thinking that there was something going on between them. She didn't know how many times she told the frizzy haired girl that she absolutely despised him. Ino tapped her manicured nail against her clipboard, looking at Kabuto. But he was blissfully ignoring the sounds, concentrating on his computer screen. More glass shattered and Ino slammed down her hand with a loud sigh.

"Are you going to do anything about her Kabuto-sensei?" She bit out, standing from her chair. He shrugged making Ino grit her teeth and clench her fist at her side to keep herself from smacking him. Ino huffed and stalked out of the office to the lab room where Ume was just about to throw another test tube in sink where glass shards already shimmered in an impressive pile.

"What are you doing?" Ino bellowed a traditional hand on her hip. A test tube came flying at her and Ino dodged it with a startled gasp. Bitch actually threw it at her! Ume never did that before.

"I hate you! I know you did it on purpose!" She shrieked, her shoulders visibly rising and falling with her harsh breathing.

"And what did I do this time?" She asked in a bored tone, trying to keep her temper at bay.

"You were the last one to have the prisoner rotation schedule! Where did you put it?"

Ino glared at her and stalked to one of the many file cabinets and yanked the drawer open to get the fat folder from there. "This? In the cabinet labeled 'Prisoner Rotation'?" She shot at her, slapping the folder down on the shiny lab counter.

Ume didn't even glance at the folder before she flew across the room with a loud banshee screech. Ino caught Ume's wrists with a startled gasp, keeping her claws at bay and away from her neck. "I hate you Yamanaka! You can't have him! He's mine! Mine!" Ume wasn't a ninja in any kind of way, but even Ino could feel dark, keen killer intent roll off of the enraged woman. She was even having a hard time keeping Ume from overpowering her. The sounds of the fight finally had Kabuto coming out of the office and into the lab.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled. Ino swore at him and his stupid question. The white haired young man wrapped his arms around Ume's waist and tore her away from Ino. In Ume's rage, she didn't even register that it was Kabuto pulling her away. She was screaming like a tormented demon, scratching and kicking to be free. Kabuto managed to place a chakra glowing hand on Ume's shoulder. Ume stopped all of the sudden like her power switched had been flipped off. Ino watched cautiously as blood began seeping through Ume's pristine white lab coat. Kabuto let her go and Ume stood in place in mute shock. Her dark red blood was beginning to drip to the floor. Ino's stomach churned. She knew where Kabuto's chakra cut Ume. It had to be a small cut, but still, a small cut to that area was very serious if it wasn't treated right away.

"Are you okay?" Kabuto turned to Ino looking overly concerned. Ino's sensors spiked in chaotic warning and she screamed when she felt something pierce her arm. She didn't even know how it happened really. She didn't even see Ume move, nor did Kabuto. They should have been more vigilant when dealing with her Ino though fuzzily. Her hand shook as she pulled the empty needle from her throbbing hot arm. Her fingers shook so much that it fell to the ground with a soft _ping_, but she had a good look at what kind if syringe it was before her breath began growing haggard. Kabuto never really told her what those special black syringes were. She had only known that it was some kind of venom that was extracted from Orochimaru's snakes.

The world around her shook, and the room began spinning like a lopsided top. Her blood began roaring with heat. Tainted heat that made her throat bleed with a scream. What was happening? Her fingers clutched at her arm, trying to calm the searing pain to no avail. Someone, maybe Kabuto had tried to touch her but he was violently pushed away by a white stream of chakra. It drained her coils in an instant and made her sink to her knees. Her insides shuddered; her chakra felt like it was boiling away.

"What did you do?" She faint heard Kabuto yell at Ume through the ringing in her ears. Then there was silence. Dark heaven sent silence.

XOXO

_Sasuke…_

Sasuke felt cold and numb the moment Ino's thought entered his head. It happened so suddenly and softly that he even wondered if he had just imagined it. His cursed seal wasn't even active. Quickly, he sheathed his sword and pivoted on his heel.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Orochimaru stood from his chair in the training area with a frown. He ignored him and activated his seal to get a definite point of where she was. Her mind was frighteningly quiet but didn't have to follow her thoughts. As soon as he entered the base he felt familiar dark chakra flowing through the narrow passage ways. Alarmed, Sasuke flew down the halls with chakra induced speed arriving seconds later at one of Kabuto's labs. There was a bleeding girl on the floor, still alive. Kabuto was staring in shock at a huge black flower bud that had established itself through the cracked concrete floors. Sasuke had never seen anything like it but its very presence most defiantly had something to do with Ino.

"What happened?" He boomed at Kabuto. The medic nin didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. Instead he put a hand to one of the huge black petals in amazement. Sasuke activated his _Sharingan_, critically looking over the flower bulb. Earth chakra was feeding it but it was also sucking in tainted charka from him and Kabuto. Orochimaru joined them, simply staring quietly at the scene in front of him with a scientific gleam in his eye.

"Where is Ino?" Sasuke demanded.

Orochimaru looked at him. "I would assume you would see with those eyes of yours. She's in that flower."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Snake Sannin. "Why would be a better question." He looked at Kabuto.

"Yes Kabuto. Why is she in there?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto flushed a little, scratching his head. "Oh well. I was sort of an accident." He motioned to the bleeding girl on the floor. "Ume had a terrible bout of jealously and Ino was the unfortunate bystander." He looked to the flower. "What do we do? I've never seen anything like this. Have you Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru slowly walked forward, his steps soft and graceful. "I've never seen it but I've heard of it. The Yamanaka Clan has a very intimate affinity with the Earth. Flowers especially. The main branch had always been women. Unfortunately, Ino's father, Inoichi broke tradition. Although he wasn't gifted with the same kind of power his female ancestors, he managed to gain a very strong talent for their mind jutsus." He slowly began circling the flower. "Women in the Yamanaka Clan enter into a kind of contract with the Earth Spirits when they reach a certain age. Ten I think. They have this special kind of tattoo branded on them made from the ink of a certain kind of secret flower. Under extreme stress and life threatening matters, does the contract come into play. In exchange for protection, the female Yamanaka must give up something."

"So this flower thing is keeping her alive and protected." Kabuto nodded. Sasuke didn't understand but he didn't say anything. He only stared at the big black flower with a mild trickle of unease. This chakra, he thought walking closer to the flower prison, this chakra feels strange, but familiar. Why would it feel like this? His thoughts rapidly flew through some explanations, finally settling on one that made his blood run chill. He turned his angry glare at Kabuto.

"What kind of cursed seal is this? It doesn't feel like the others." He demanded.

Kabuto turned and kneeled next to the bleeding girl, picking up the empty glass syringe with careful fingers, turning it over. Orochimaru was so engrossed with the flower that he failed to see the alarm rise in Kabuto's eyes. But Sasuke saw and his insides grew cold with dread. "Lord Orochimaru, let me handle this." Kabuto smoothly suggested. Orochimaru was bracing himself on the wall, in some kind of debilitating pain. "I'll come and administer your medication in a little while." Kabuto yelled for a medic outside the door and then it was just the two of them in the room with the flower.

"He's gone. Now tell me what kind of cursed seal this is." Sasuke demanded. Kabuto let out a troubled sigh.

"It's an experimental seal I was working on. It would be just as powerful as the Earth Seal but with a higher rate of survival. All the people I've tested it on died not long after the seal settled. I don't know Ino's fate just yet." He gave the slightest wince at Sasuke death glare. "But I'll do everything in my power to ensure her survival."

Sasuke eyes flashed red with anger. "You better." He hissed. "If anything happens to her I _will_ kill you." Kabuto visibly paled and he nodded in understanding.

XOXO

A light breeze from the village brought so many smells to his nose. Standing atop a tall poll over looking his home village brought so many memories, both happy and sad. Has it really been three years? Almost. Naruto thought, scanning the scene below him of busy people, both common and ninja alike. He looked up at the Hokage mountain, a grin tugging his lips. So they finally added Old Lady Tsunade's face to the wall? He was home, he thought, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He lifted his chin and spread his arms out to the side, letting the breeze caress him in welcome.

"Naruto? Naruto is that really you?" He smiled at the familiar tone of his teammate. Taking one last breath, the blonde looked down and saw his pink haired teammate, looking at him with shining jade eyes so full of wonder and excitement. "When did you get back?"

He jumped down with learned grace, landing next to his sensei, Jiraiya. "Just now." He told her standing still until she came closer. "It's been awhile Sakura." He chuckled, finding himself giddy with his homecoming.

Sakura's face softened. "You're taller than me now aren't you?" She said, tilting her head back to meet his warm blue eyes. Naruto judged the height difference and smiled.

"Look like it."

Sakura smiled a bit shyly. "What about me? Do I look more womanly now?" She asked.

Naruto looked her over. "You haven't change al all." He finally declared, feeling the answer safe enough. But Sakura's face drooped and she folded her arms with a pout. Before he could even ask her if she was alright, Konohamaru stepped in. He has grown, Naruto thought. He's the same age I was when I first met him.

"Naruto!" In a poof of smoke, the young teen turned into one naked, hot looking young woman. Around him, the girls all looked at the sight with open mouths, incredulous, while his leecher teacher drooled in pure male appreciation with a thin line of blood running down his nose. Then it was gone and Konohamaru looked expectantly at Naruto. "How was that? Had some real _oomph_ to it huh?"

Naruto smiled patiently at his minion. "I'm not a kid anymore so don't use a technique like that." The boy looked dejected for a second before Naruto fisted his hand. "That jutsu was too weak! Behold, my new and improved sexy jutsu!" He declared hotly and got ready to deliver before he felt the world slap him across the cheek and he went flying to the ground with rocks flying every which way.

"Idiot!" Sakura roared to life, huffing loudly and holding her fist out to him. Behind her, the kids all clung to his perverted teacher in horror and fear. He lay, almost broken in the rut he landed in and Sakura grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him out of his self made ditch. "On the inside you haven't changed at all!" She yelled, shaking him by the front of his orange and black jacket. "Don't make me beat you senseless when I've only seen you for two minutes after not seeing you at all for two years!" She threatened, still shaking him effortlessly like a rag doll. Naruto was in too much pain and shock to really register what she was saying. All he could think was that Sakura had gotten way way _way_ stronger. "What about my sparkling admiration of you?" As I thought Naruto' mind buzzed dizzily, Sakura hasn't changed at all. Actually, he thought that she had become more violent than before.

After Sakura finished mauling him with her newly acquired strength, they left to the Hokage Tower where Granny Tsunade welcomed him and allowed him to tell her about how awesome he had become.

"Well then let's see those results." She grinned.

"See them?" Naruto asked in confusion. Like put on a show for her?

"I'd like you to fight against a certain someone. I haven't given him any missions the past few days so that he could rest up." She explained her fingers in a steeple with a suspicious smile. He and Sakura exchange looks. Someone knocked at the door and Naruto turned expectantly. In came two tall people whom Sakura recognized instantly.

"Shikamaru, Temari! Look!" Sakura waved them in excitedly. "Who do you think this is?" Naruto turned fully and saw Shikamaru's calculating gaze run right through him.

"Naruto…hey! If it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru exclaimed, lifting his eyebrows in delight.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto ignored the shocked expression on Temari's face and he and Shikamaru did a long awaited knuckled bump. The chatted with the others watching them in pleasure.

"So you came back!"

"Yeah, this morning." He said, lacing his fingers behind his head with a grin.

"You don't look like such an idiot anymore or…how to say it. You've changed." He said, his expression relaxing into the old Shikamaru Naruto remembered. Excitement took too much energy for the Nara. Naruto remembered what they had been talking about and lifted his brows.

"So, my opponent is supposed to be Shikamaru?" He asked. Some challenge, he started to sulk but then Tsunade said it was someone else. Later he and Sakura found out it was Kakashi and that he would be waiting for them in training ground three later on. He sulked after that to. Stupid book is more important than his training results? How insulting.

He and Sakura walked around the village with Shikamaru and Temari and if Kakashi's insult did t rile him up and make him feel even worse; he found out that he was the only one in the Rookie Nine who was still a Genin. Neji was a freaking Jonin and Gaara…Naruto smiled, his bitter feelings eclipsed by the warm feeling of finding out that Gaara was the new Kazekage. He looked up to the mountain, more determined than ever. He would be Hokage some day! The first step to that at the moment was beating Kakashi. And they did, he and Sakura used Kakashi's Icha Icha weakness against him and they managed to get the bells easily enough. He was kind of surprised that it was the bell test again, but it was fitting. He and Sakura were new, stronger ninjas now. They were competent enough to be Kakashi's equal, thus team Kakashi began.

Later that week, after catching up with most of his friends he sat at his favorite ramen haunt with a blushing Hinata. He ran into her a few days ago while meeting up with Kiba and Shino. Her hair had grown longer, and the clothes she wore complemented her short, thin frame.

"Shino made a big fuss about me not recognizing him, but who could with that coat covering his whole face?" Naruto complained, slurping some noodles down with a hearty smack of lips. Hinata stirred her miso ramen delicately, her cheeks still kinda flushed. Maybe she's sick again, Naruto wondered absently.

"H-He'll get over it." She assured him gently, her little foot swinging idly as she ate her noodles. "How are you readjusting? You've been gone for a long time." She asked softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Naruto's eyes lingered on her profile for some reason.

"It feels like I've never left." He finally said. "Everything is still the same. Almost." He sighed after gulping down his warm ramen broth. "I've seen everyone but one person." He looked at Hinata, who had a sad little expression on her pale face. "Where is Ino?"

Hinata shrugged one of her small shoulders. "That is a good question Naruto. She's been gone for almost four months. Shikamaru told me it was a mission, but to be gone for so long…" She trailed off.

Naruto felt his stomach pitch in concern. "Do you think she's in danger? What does her dad say? What about Shikamaru and Choji? Do they know anything?" He thought back to the last time he saw her. It was only three days before he had to leave and she was sitting on a grassy hill in Team 10's training grounds. She looked so lost in thought, so sad and tired.

"They don't really know. No one does except Lady Tsunade." He heard the hinting tone in her soft, refined voice. He nodded and waited for her to finish her food before walking her to the Hyuga compound gate where three guards eyed him suspiciously. It was not very late, but late none the less and he remembered how strict the paled eyed Hyuga were and he didn't want Hinata to get in trouble for hanging out with him. She said a quiet goodbye and he walked home alone, his thoughts still on Ino. The moon weakly lit the dark streets. It was too late to talk to the Hokage now, Naruto thought with a little yawn. He had a big day ahead of him so he would just have to wait until morning…

XOXO

AN: So it's been a little over a month since I last updated, yeah, I know…I suck big time…please forgive me! Also, I am aware of the fact that Naruto doesn't meet the rest of the Rookie 9 until after the Gaara/Akatsuki arc (in the anime at least), but I had them meet a few weeks after his return.

It's getting to that point where Ino and Sasuke have to part ways again…yes, it's going to happen but not before some things happen. Which leaves me to a question…most of my stories….well ALL of my stories are M rated except for this one. I'm totally cool with upping the rating, but I'm also cool with keeping it T (boarding on R). What would you guys prefer? Keeping it T or making it M? REVIEW and tell me…I would really appreciate it! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	20. Chapter 20

_I can feel the storm  
The winds have changed  
Ooh...'Cause we're worlds apart  
But just the same  
But we won't leave the way that we came  
And I know there's so much more ahead  
I can barely believe that we're here  
We won't surrender quietly  
Step up and watch it go_…E for Extinction, by Thousand Foot Krutch

::Chapter 20::

His muscles were in a slow, hot aching mess, but he didn't move from his place in front of the pale, almost lifeless girl. Her breathing was shallow and barely there. A couple of time, when he would take a small break, he would lean over her mouth and listen carefully to see if she was still alive. Every time she was, and he would relax and begin again. He didn't know how many hours he sat cross legged in the elaborate healing seal he had drawn on the floor with his own blood.

The room was warm and soothing with flowing chakra. With his hands drawn together in silent concentration, Kabuto narrowed his dark eyes and very gradually increased his medical chakra. He watched carefully as Ino arched her body a little in reaction. The forming cursed seal on her right arm was becoming more visible and established. It glowed white, shimmering like milky silver in a intricate tribal like pattern. Its new chakra was mingling successfully with Ino's personal chakra. He had to stabilize the balance before he could fully activate it. It was dangerous and if not done correctly, it would overpower Ino's chakra until it drained her. It happened before with the others once they used it for the first time and he really didn't want her to die pathetically like them. There was no balance. It overrode the body's internal direction and didn't stop the chakra drain from emptying its life resources. He wondered if Lord Orochimaru had the same problem when he created the Earth and Heaven marks. It was difficult to create your own and the mark marred on Ino's arm was a creation of his own.

Kabuto smiled to himself, steadying his mind. There was a point in an apprentice's life when he would naturally take over for his Master. For Kabuto, that time was coming. Not anytime soon, but it was coming closer none the less. This seal was his first attempts of making it on his own so to speak. While the Earth and Heaven Seals were linked to Lord Orochimaru, this seal that marked Ino was linked to him. It was made from the same chakra concoction and venom as Lord Orochimaru's seal, but was _his_ will that would bind it. If Ino, no Kabuto thought, _when_ Ino survived she would be the first to inherit the power infused with his new seal. Power that would bind her to him forever, or until his death. But Kabuto had no plans of dying anytime soon and he had no plans of letting Ino die for that matter. Not only would she be tied to him through his seal, but she would probably feel indebted to him when she found out how much time and effort he took to keep her alive.

The task of balancing his seal with her body would have been easier of he had allowed his medics to help him, but he didn't want that. He wanted to do it on his own. He felt her body temperature shift, and soon, her cheeks began to glow pink with fever. He felt the internal battle wage between her chakra and his. She was fighting the intrusion, fighting the mix. He gritted his teeth, pushing back his instinct to just force his chakra to make her chakra submit. But that would damage the bond, and the last thing he wanted was to damage the bond forming between them. She was his student, his little apprentice and even though Ino despised the idea, and thought little of it, he didn't. They say you have a special relationship with your first student. He had many under his control, many to do his bidding but he never put much energy in teaching any of them like he did her. She fought him every step of the way, disagreed with everything he was teaching her. But it didn't stop her from learning, from understanding. She picked up on everything he taught her, _used_ every lesson he instilled. He couldn't ask for a better, cute little apprentice.

XOXO

She could hear someone calling out to her in the blinding whiteness. It was a voice she hated hearing. Even in my dreams Kabuto annoys me, Ino thought, struggling to gain her conscious back. Her head felt bloated and heavy. Her mouth was dry and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Even her insides felt like they had been scorched. Am I even alive? Surely heaven wouldn't feel this painful? Warm tears dripped from the corners of her eyes, rolling down the side of her face into her ears. She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt scared and confused. She couldn't even open her eyes and she was hearing Kabuto sound so concerned for her. She didn't want him to be concerned, she hated him so much! Where was her dad? Where was Shikamaru or Choji? Where was Rei? Where was Sasuke? Her mind convoluted all their names and faces into a messy thought.

_Open your eyes. Ino? Wake up…_Kabuto coached her with gentleness. He had no right to talk to her in that kind of concern. She wouldn't allow it! How dare he? Her anger bubbled inside the pit of her stomach and flared into her chest when memories of what happened to her came flooding to her in a rushed wave. Even though she had been unconscious, she remembered Kabuto and Sasuke talking. Sasuke asked him what kind of cursed seal it was.

Kabuto, her mind growled. It's his fault she was feeling like this! It was his fault that she was cursed! Her eyes flew open and she saw his startled expression before her fingers wrapped around his vulnerable throat and she propelled him back with a push from her place of rest. She slammed him into the wall, causing him to grunt out loud with pain. Her eyes locked onto his, finding him blinking away his daze.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "You did this to me." She hissed, tightening her hold on him with newfound strength. Her untied hair was floating around her head, and her skin was glowing with milky white light. She could actually feel her chakra mixing with an unknown source. Her whole body felt tainted with it; with the foreign power she felt coursing through her veins. What kind of curse did Ume injected her with that made her feel dirty but powerful at the same time? Did Anko-sensei and Sasuke feel the same way after they received theirs?

Kabuto saw her mind working and he began to grin at the power pulsing through her. He could feel it in himself as well. Power. Control. Anger. Fear. He instinctively pulled his chakra from her and felt her fingers loosen around his neck, but it took a lot of effort. He was new to this. Then he reached a point where he couldn't pull any more from her and he knew it was her will that was stopping him. She didn't know what she was doing, but her primal instincts did and he almost frowned. Was this what Lord Orochimaru felt when trying to control Sasuke? In the past, Lord Orochimaru would give his seal to those he could easily control, but Sasuke was different. Lord Orochimaru had to control him with promises of new jutsus and chakra secrets for Sasuke to listen.

"You're strong Ino." He choked out and pushed her away from him with all of his strength. Ino stumbled back, righting herself. "I would expect no less from you. You always seem to surprise me."

Ino was seething; white and blue chakra was swirling around her in ribbons of power. She was itching for a fight and he was her prime target. But Kabuto always thought ahead of time and prepared something for that. After all, he wanted to see this seal in action as soon as possible. Now was the best time since Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke were out of the base. They would be back soon, so he had to move fast. He jumped back, onto the second floor of the room they were in and pressed a button. Thick iron bars emerged from the bottom of the floor he was on and trapped her below him in a cage.

Ino stood, glaring up into the dim light at Kabuto. He was watching her closely, waiting for her to do something. She heard a door click open and her sensors went wild in warning. To her side, something heavy dropped to the ground and she recognized her bagpack. Why would he…oh. Ino thought when she saw a hulking mass of one on the prisoners enter the room. He was a big thing, looking like a mutated rhinoceros. Before she could even grasp onto the idea that Kabuto wanted her to fight this thing, it smacked her across the room with a long sweep of its hand. Pain exploded behind her head and across her face. Her beautiful, unmarred face! How dare that thing touch its perfection?

Her vanity fueled her anger and she reached rolled away from the monster and dashed for her bag. Inside, she grabbed two of her special kunai and dashed away again before she was smooshed by its wide foot. It was fast despite its size. Ino threw one of her special kunais and it stuck to his charging figure. She made a few seals. She didn't even call out its name, only murmured it right when it was close enough. Her body sucked in the earth element and she jumped through the muddy soft spot of the monster where her kunai stuck, emerging with a summersault out the other side. The other special kunai was left behind and she created three more seals for that one. Her palms hit the ground and a loud roaring could be heard where the floor split in two. The room rumbled and vibrated beneath her feet and the walls fell around her into crumbling masses. A large plant vine emerged from the crack of the ground and its diamond shaped leafs braced its green, thick mass. A lone flower emerged from its crimson bud, speckled with red, yellow and green. Red eyes gleamed and its head curved. The huge Cobra Lily's red tongue licked the chakra fused air and reared back it head when it caught sight of the retreating monster. He roared with outrage, before being devoured in one gulp by the man-eating flower. She felt a keen sense of satisfaction when she heard the loud, wet crunching of bone. Blood dribbled from the carnivorous flower's munching mouth as it watched her with greedy red eyes. The huge mass of the cursed prisoner slowly made it way down the elongated throat of the Cobra Lily who was taking its time breaking down the body and digesting it.

"If you're still hungry, I know of someone who would probably taste even better." She said quietly, ignoring the shake in her chakra coils. She glanced up to see Kabuto watching her with a shocked expression on his face. "You wanted to see didn't you?" She yelled out to him in challenge. Then all of the sudden, her arm spasmed so painfully that she screamed and dropped to her knees, clutching the glowing mark on her arm.

_In return for gaining power through the cursed seal you will be under Lord Orochimaru's control. We have no freedom. In order to gain something, you must throw something away…_

Her eyes widened with the memory of Sound Four's Tayuya's declaration to Sasuke so long ago. But Orochimaru wasn't even here, she thought in dismay, scooting back away from the Cobra Lily before it took advantage of her weakness. Even she understood that the Cobra Lily held no loyalty to those who summon it and would gladly devour her just as quickly as it devoured the Cursed Seal Prisoner. She quickly withdrew her chakra and the monstrous flower _poofed_ away with a loud hiss. Above her head she heard the bars retreat back into the second floor. Kabuto landed not far off and walked slowly to her.

"You didn't even get to go into second stage with that one. Guess I'll have to find someone stronger next time." He said in amusement, kneeling in front of her. Ino was paralyzed in pain so she couldn't move when he pushed her hair behind her ear. "You're angry huh? Yeah, I would be too if someone cursed me but don't think about it like that. Think of it as being on equal terms with Sasuke now. If anything, this power will assure you a place beside Lord Orochimaru in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked, not sure if she really wanted an explanation.

Kabuto gave a mad man's grin. "Don't you ever wonder why Lord Orochimaru decided to keep you around? It's true that if he or I killed you, Sasuke would probably kill us in return before Lord Orochimaru takes over his body." He chuckled. "That boy cares a great deal for you. But I think there is another reason he keeps you around."

"And that is?" The pain was slowly lessening in her arm.

"Companionship." He said slowly, deliberately.

Ino's blood drained from her face in a mix of horror and repulsion. Kabuto's cheshire like smile only grew. "When he takes over Sasuke's body there will be a mild consciousness of the original person. Because Sasuke has such strong feelings about you, so will Lord Orochimaru. He will like you just as much as Sasuke likes you."

She began trembling at the thought. What kind of feeling could Orochimaru be capable of? "Shut up." She whispered, clutching her chest. Her heart felt like it was in some kind of vice, slowly squeezing it into insanity.

"Lord Orochimaru might like being an Uchiha. Maybe one day you'll have children and they will become new vessels for him." Kabuto drawled with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up!" She screamed, lifting herself from the ground and bolting out of the destroyed room. That could never happen! Never! She and Orochimaru? Children? She would die before that happened! Her bare feet slapped against the cold, grainy floor. She bolted up a ramp and rounded a corner and then another stopping short of her bedroom door. She yanked it open and bolted the lock, sliding down the smooth wood of her door , putting a hand over her heart to calm its rapid pumping. Kabuto's cruel, teasing voice made her skin crawl and she hugged herself tightly. Tears slowly dropped down her cheeks and she rested her head on her knees. She wanted to go home. She wanted her dad. Being here hurt too much and for the first time in a while, she was terrified for the future.

"Sakura…" She whispered to herself. "Naruto, hurry and come." Ino stood slowly and crawled onto her bed with shaky arms. The weight of what had happened in the past hour came crushing down on her and she curled into a ball, clutching her aching seal with trembling fingers. She could feel the raw, untapped power churning deep inside of her and it scared her more. She didn't want to think about anything, she didn't want to feel anything. All she wanted to do was sleep away everything. So she got lost in her dreams and didn't wake up until her door shuddered with a knock. Dragging herself from her bed, Ino unlocked the door and opened it and let herself be pulled into Sasuke's warm embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulder, instant tears stinging her eyes.

"I was worried for a second." Sasuke murmured in her hair. Ino bit her lip to keep if from trembling.

"Just a second?" She tried to joke. But there were tears in her voice and he tightened his hold and a sob nosily caught in her throat.

"Don't cry." He told her gruffly. Ino knew her crying made him uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. She was so scared and confused. This place was getting to her and Sasuke wasn't enough to keep her happy anymore. She was afraid that Kabuto was finally breaking her. How much longer until she was completely shattered?

XOXO

Kabuto watched her with a critical eye as Ino stood in solitary pride in the center of the training area. It took a lot of convincing for Lord Orochimaru to let him have this place and it was harder still to wretch the girl away from a possessive and angry Sasuke. He supposed he deserved the boy's ire; after all it was partly his fault that Ino was put in danger in the first place. Who knew Ume was such a psycho? He only slept with her twice and then she began to get all clingy. He knew when he had to end it. He didn't mean for Ino to get caught in the middle. Oh well. What's done was done and he couldn't take it back.

For a few days after Ino's seal first stabilized, Sasuke made sure she stayed away from Kabuto and kept her within arms length. She even went with him on his training. Kabuto was surprised that Lord Orochimaru let her. Sasuke's training had always been so hush hush. When Sasuke wasn't able to be with her, the other Leaf ninja Rei would stick by her side. But after a few days, he managed to get her free from them. Lord Orochimaru was curious about her seal and Kabuto could tell that Sasuke was as well. Kabuto wasn't one to let either of them down. So there she stood, dressed in her purple ninja uniform, long blonde hair blowing in the wind as she waited to be put on display. He could feel her anger and fear feeding though their bond. Her ice blue eyes were dead set on him, not hiding what he was feeling from her. Murderous intent of having weaseled this display from her. Helplessness of her position. Nervousness for the spectators watching her closely. Kabuto's lips pulled into a satisfied smirk as he pressed the release button. Ino tensed as the loud metallic clang of the bolt lock was lifted from the cells. Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke had passive expressions on their face as one of the prisoners stalked into the open arena.

His blonde apprentice wasted no time in giving them what they wanted. Her seal flared to life, crawling from her arm across her warm skin like milk. Unlike the Heaven and Earth Seal Lord Orochimaru created, Kabuto's seal didn't twist her features into some grotesque monster. Instead it made her eyes glow electric blue and her flesh glowed like it was bathed in moonlight. Unlike the Heaven and Earth seal, the enhanced chakra wasn't dark. It was light. Blue and white chakra that rivaled the power of the Earth and Heaven seal.

The lone Heaven Seal prisoner activated his level two and Kabuto felt Ino hesitantly reach into her new power. His chakra coils clenched in anticipation. Kabuto's eyes slid to Lord Orochimaru who had a small frown on his face. Kabuto had to back away his chakra so that Lord Orochimaru didn't suspect his tampering. To the great Snake Sannin, messing with his cursed seals was sacrilegious in a way. Kabuto didn't want Lord Orochimaru to find out about his involvement with the new cursed seal. If he knew it was linked to Kabuto's chakra, there would be hell to pay. So Kabuto had to grit his teeth and share his bond with Ino with Lord Orochimaru. For now at least.

The battle itself was drawn out and long. Ino didn't fully utilize her new power like they expected. Not until Kabuto let one more Heaven Seal prisoner out. By doing that, he forced her to draw out more power. His coils trembled warmly as her seal glowed even brighter. The milky white tribal marks ran down to her legs. Power swirled around her, raw and dangerous and she quickly ran through some seals. Black characters emerged around her left wrist and a summon portal opened up. Water fell from the sky and dripped between her fingers. Lamplight glinted off the deadly looking scythe that she effortlessly twisted in her small hand. But the summon portal didn't close. More and more water dripped from it, like a small waterfall. He knew her logic behind it. Both Heaven Seal prisoners were fire elementals. A fire ball was lobed at her by one of them and she spun her scythe, creating a water shield. The other ran behind her and she swung her scythe, whipping it around her effortlessly, slicing his middle. He jumped back while the other took advantage of her defenselessness and blasted her with another searing hot fire ball. Her blues eyes widened, but then her whole body evaporated into steam and water.

"Water clone." Kabuto mused. The portal closed, but not before turning the arena into a small lake deep enough for her to disappear into its dark depths. The two prisoners were on guard, acutely listening to everything around them. Then one was pulled down into the water with a strangled cry of surprise. Kabuto leaned in closer, trying to see what was going on under the water. There was loud thrashing and grunts, but then everything calmed down and a dark spot of blood began bleeding into the rest of the water. Kabuto reached out just briefly to make sure Ino was still alive. A body floated to the top.

"Vicious isn't she? She reminds me of someone." Lord Orochimaru commented, his green eyes glittering with interest. Sasuke had his _Sharingan_ on since the beginning of the fight. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't move an inch. The water around the remaining prisoner began bubbling and five Inos emerged from the rust colored water, surrounding him. Her weapon was gone, but her hands were held in a familiar seal.

"Mind Body Disturbance jutsu!" All five Inos called out. The man became paralyzed for the briefest of moments before he began moving to the floating body. A kunai was withdrawn from the dead man's weapons pouch. Wide eyed, the controlled prisoner whimpered as he was forced to bring the weapon to his throat.

"Please!" The man begged, looking at one of the Inos. His hand shook and Kabuto lowered his chin, forcing a command to her. _Do it._ She resisted. _Do it_. Kabuto's gaze connected with hers, daring her to defy him. All five of her gazes hardened and all of the sudden, the kunai that the prisoner had poised at his throat, was flying at him. Kabuto moved his head to the side to avoid it, eyes wide.

Both Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke were looking at him. Sasuke was glaring and Orochimaru looked amused. "She really doesn't like you." The Snake Sannin commented with a smile. "But I've seen enough. I can feel her struggling with the power. Perhaps she should take the spring treatments as well. Do you agree Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a small nod, red eyes never wavering from Kabuto. He knows, Kabuto thought with a small lick of dread crawling up his neck.

"Kabuto, prepare it for her." Lord Orochimaru stood. "I'm going to rest."

XOXO

Ino, dressed only in a simple grey robe looked wearily around the new place she had found herself in. It was like a hot spring, only it wasn't. Maybe it was Orochimaru's personal bath or something. He had a thing for snakes. In fact, a carved snake's head had steaming water flowing from its mouth into a large basin. Candles were flickering in the snake's hollow eyes and more floated on water lilies. It almost looked beautiful.

"What am I doing here? I'm tired." Ino complained to Kabuto. "I did what you wanted me to do. Why can't you just leave me alone for a while?"

"You're such a grumpy gus when you're tired. Quit being a spoiled baby. You're almost as bad as Sasuke is when he gets up." Kabuto told her, waving her to follow him. Ino sighed. She was too tired to really argue. Her whole body ached from her battle and stupid Kabuto wouldn't even give her aspirin. Only forced some 'vitamins' on her. She watched passively as the detestable white haired man poured some oils and herbs into the water. He even tested the temperature for her.

"Why are you being like this?" Ino asked him suspiciously, pulling her robes closer to her body. He noticed the action and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ino, but you're not really my type." He said. Ino raised a brow.

"Really? That's hard to believe."

Kabuto chuckled. "Why is that?"

Ino lifted her chin. "Because I'm everyone's type." She told him haughtily.

Kabuto shook his head. "You're too young. Besides, I like dark haired girls, not blondes." He dusted the reaming herbs from his hands. "Tell me, how is Anko doing these days?"

Ino's hackles rose in defense of her sensei. "Not in a million years." She hissed at him.

Kabuto raised his brows. "I take it from your reaction that you're close with her." Ino said nothing and he continued. "Lord Orochimaru did say you reminded him of someone." The door to the room swung open and hit loudly against the wall.

"That's enough Kabuto. You can leave now." Sasuke held open the door for him. Kabuto's lips pressed together in a thin line. Ino welcomed the sight.

"I don't think you should be in here as well Sasuke. It is inappropriate."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you going to make me leave?" He challenged. There was a short standoff, before Kabuto gave up with a smile. A fake smile.

"Fine. You win." He gave Ino a little sigh before leaving. Alone together, Ino watched as Sasuke approached her. She pouted.

"I don't want to go in there. Who knows what kind of stuff he put in the water." She said eyeing the churning surface. Her seal burned and she put a hand to it to ease the pain.

"It will make it feel better." He told her. His footsteps echoed in the dim room. "You're probably aching all over. Using the seals power can be overwhelming. It takes getting used to." Ino looked away from him.

"I don't want to get used to it. I don't ever want to use it ever again." She murmured, digging her nails into the seal on her arm. "Power like this…changes people."

Sasuke stood closer to her, so close she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. "Like it changed me?" He asked her. Ino looked up, only to meet with hard-to-read eyes.

"Not just you." She told him. "Naruto too." Sasuke's eyes hardened so fast, Ino almost shrank away. But she didn't. "And Gaara."

"Are we going to reminisce about the past then? It will only make me angry." He cautioned. She ignored it.

"You never think about it? You never think about them?" Ino pressed. "They think about you all the time."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "It's foolish to linger on the past."

"But that's what you're doing every day." Ino lowered her head. "So you can understand why they do." She finished softly. No matter what, she could never get through to him. Everything else she could, but not about Naruto and Sakura. He had hardened his heard so completely against them, Ino felt frustrated.

An awkward silence followed. She could feel his anger slowly simmering away. "Get in the water." Sasuke finally said. Ino gave in and nodded. She sat on the edge of the basin and lowered her feet in then her legs. She hiked her robe up to her thighs and then completely removed it, sinking into the hot water with a gasp. She had her back turned to Sasuke so he didn't see anything, but he had watched her the whole time. The water smelled nice, like…freesia. The pain in her body completely drained from her, leaving her even more tired. She didn't ever want to leave the water, but after an hour or so she was getting wrinkly.

"Sasuke? I need a…" He dropped a fluffy towel on her head before she even finished. It was warm, like it had just been taken from the line. Sasuke turned around respectively as Ino exited the water. She slipped back on her robe and sat on a sturdy ironwood table and toweled her hair dry. She must have taken a long time because Sasuke felt the need to help her out. She stood still, amused at his impatience.

"You take forever doing simple tasks." He muttered, roughly finishing. Ino's hair fell in wet disarray around her face. Beyond the tangles of her blonde tresses, their eyes met in a heated, intimate moment. Ino couldn't help the tempting smile that came to her lips, and her heart hammered hard in her chest when Sasuke pulled her bare legs around his hips. She tightened her knees around him when their lips met in a hot, bone melting kiss. Her mouth softened under his, and she moaned, arching her chest toward him. He buried hands his hands in her damp hair, pulling it so that she tipped her head as he trailed nibbling kisses down her neck and collarbone. Her robe fell from her shoulders, barely covering her breasts. Goosebumps emerged one her arms and legs and she shivered when he bit her neck.

Ino slid her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She forced him to meet her lips and in her eagerness, she bit his bottom lip hard. She tasted his blood, mixing with their saliva. Her hands pushed his loose white shirt from his shoulders, and it fell to his waist. She always loved the feel of his warm skin under her fingers. No matter how much she touched him, or how close their bodies pressed together, it was never close enough. She wanted more. She sucked his bleeding lip making Sasuke give a little groan. He violently yanked her sash from her robe and pushed it aside, revealing her nude body. She broke apart and pulled his belt lose with a couple of tugs. His pants fell away, and with them, he toes his shoes off with lightning speed. A warm flush stained her whole body, desire was drunkenly running through her veins. Their kisses, pants and moans echoed in the dim room. Steam caressed their skin, warmed her bare flesh and the sound of the falling water invaded in her hearing. Candlelight flickered over both of them, bringing teasing light to their groping hands.

Ino trembled when Sasuke's callused hands brushed gently across her sensitive breast, scratching her flesh. The rosy pink buds hardened under his exploration. Downward his hands wandered, under the soft mounds, down her ribs to her hips. He parted her leg around him moving their bodies even closer until she felt him press against her lower belly. She arched her body, rocked her hips against him in dizzy want. This was way beyond the point of no return. She knew what was going to happen. Her whole body seemed to brace itself when she felt his breath hiss from his swollen lips. They locked eyes, never wavering as he began penetrating her wetness. She stilled, tense, opening her legs a little wider so that he could move more freely.

She heard stories from people (Anko mostly) about sex and what to expect. Anko had her share of partners, never really interested in a long term relationship. She told her that every person was different when handling their first time. She told her traumatizing stories of her first over and over. Ino thought she would be prepared to scream in agony from the intrusion, but when Sasuke quickly impaled her with one move, she was surprised that they actually fit together and there was only a small ache. Her pains from the after battle were worse than this, still it felt strange. Ino shifted her legs, knees tightly pressing against his hips and Sasuke's hands gripped her hips with surprising strength.

"Don't move." He whispered, closing his eyes. Ino froze, not knowing what to do. Her body was urging her to move, to rock against him, but he looked like he was in pain. The more they stayed in one position, the more the ache in her belly grew. Her inner muscles were beginning to clench around him and he groaned, finally pulling back and then hastily bring them back together with a strong, controlled thrust. The sound of their bodies hitting together made the fire in her blood turn to greedy lust. Young passion raged like a storm between them, making them move faster, making him thrust harder, and making her moan louder. The table groaned under them and hit the wall with steady rhythm. His name was like a chant, encouraging him to keep moving, to keep the pressure building between them. Something unknown was clawing to get free. Her legs tingles with nerves, so did her belly and spine. Then Sasuke did something amazing. Ino didn't even know if he knew what he was doing, but he pulled her to the edge of the table, altering the angle of his thrusts and hitting that sensitive swollen mass of nerves that had been slowly building. Ino's eyes widened and she hugged him closer to her, riding the wave of exploding pleasure.

"Sasuke!" She screamed his name, burying her face in his neck. She felt him pulse in anticipation deep inside and she closed her eyes as he moved even faster and harder, finishing with a bit to her collar bone and a heavy shudder. Ino felt something warm and moist coat her insides. Sasuke was breathing hard, sweat rolled from his temples and his pale face was flushed. Even in the dimming candlelight, she could see that his eyes were wide, as if amazed by what had just transpired. Ino was still throbbing with the aftermath of her orgasm. She didn't dare let go of the death grip she had on Sasuke, afraid that she would turn into a quivering mess on the table. Almost all of her energy had evaporated. When she was sure she would be okay, Ino finally let him go. He was still buried inside of her, but eased out with a few slow, soft kisses to her shoulder.

Her robe was pulled closed and tied and he slipped back on his pants. Ino was too drained to move but climbed obediently onto his offered back. The hallways were empty except for the low burning lamps that made everything orange. His room was just off to the left, a few feet from hers. It was dark when they entered and she dropped to his comfy bed as he lit a half burned candle. He tossed her one of her many nightgowns that she had left in his room. It was ice blue satin that matched her eyes. He stopped her from slipping it over her head.

"Put it on later." He murmured and pulled off his clothes again. Ino smiled, new energy sparking to life as soon as their lips met in a hungry kiss. They finally slept, just as the candle burned to its nub.

XOXO

She loved cooking and was glad that Lord Orochimaru was thoughtful enough to have a kitchen built in the bases. It was early in the morning, but the base was already waking up. One of the stern looking servants came in and glowered at her.

"What are you doing?" The hefty middle age woman asked with a hand on her ample waist.

"Cooking a breakfast of love." Karin gushed, tightening the knot of her apron around her waist. "They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I know Sasuke will love this meal I'm preparing. He's been training so hard and I know the slop you make doesn't satisfy him one bit."

The servant bristled. "You're going to clean up this mess! Look at this? Four bowls to make two crepes? Some kind of cook you are!"

Karin sniffed in insult. "That's your job." She scooped out the perfectly made green onion omelet and carefully arranged it next to the perfectly rolled strawberry crepes and crispy bacon. With the spicy ketchup she dews Sasuke's name on the dish and put hearts on the omelets. Two sun-carved orange slices later and the redhead was wandering down the hall with the tray of food and a hum.

"Kekekeke. I wonder if he's in the shower. And then I walk in am I'm like 'Oh Sasuke! I'm so sorry' and he'll be like 'Karin, come and wash my back'." Karin put a hand to her mouth. "And then he'll eat my wonderful food and fall in love with me." She giggled again and stopped abruptly in front of his door. She tested the knob and found it open. With another giggle, she opened the door quietly. Looking around his room, Karin smiled and placed the tray on the nearby table. "He's always so messy." She murmured and began picking up the clothes strewn about. His scrolls were in a mess so she quickly organized them in a neat pile.

She gazed at the big mess of sheets and blankets piled on his bed. Still sleeping, gah, he's so cute when he's sleeping! If I wake him up now, he'll be mad. Kabuto-sensei always scolds him for being grouchy when he wakes up. But he's soooo cute when he's mad. Karin tip-toed to the bed and began pulling off the layers of blankets.

"Sasuke….its morning. Time to rise and shineeee." She cooed down at him, gasping when he bolted up. Karin froze, noticing how the sheets were barely covering his lower half. She mentally drooled. Was he naked? His dark hair was tangled sexily and his dark eyes were slowly coming into focus.

"Karin?" He croaked. Thrill shot down her spine and she melted a little. He even says my name sexily Karin thought dreamily. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I made you breakfast! I know you've been working really hard with Lord Orochimaru." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes and folded down more blankets. "It's not like you to sleep so late Sasuke. Did you go to bed late last night?" She whipped another blanket off and froze. Her brick red eyes traveled up another pair of legs. Long pale legs that weren't Sasuke's at all. It was…a girl? Karin's eyes widened. A naked girl in Sasuke's bed? The bed sheets were twisted around her hips, covering her bottom. She was on her stomach and her long blond hair was covering her face. Please don't let her be prettier than me. Karin begged when the naked girl began to awaken. Karin stepped back, watching as Sasuke yawned and waited for the other girl to open her eyes. Blue. Karin thought when the girl lifted herself from the bed, clutching the sheet to her body. Her eyes were blue.

"Sasuke! What the hell!" Karin cried out, jealously finally bursting forth. The blonde winced at the sound. "I go through all thr trouble making you breakfast in bed and you're in here with that tramp? Does Lord Orochimaru know about her?" Karin picked up the tray and yanked open the door. "I'm going to go ask him right now!" And she stormed out, down the hall.

"Who was that?" She could hear the girl ask Sasuke. He just grunted and the girl giggled. "Fangirl huh?"

So she was a new rival? Karin thought fervently, dumping the tray in the sink as soon as she reached the kitchen. Well damn it all to hell! She wouldn't lose to that blonde bimbo!

XOXO

AN: Updated pretty fast if I may say so! Glad I was able to get this out…thank out for reading! Remember to REVIEW! Love you all lots and lots kisses! :MUH:


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster  
can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back  
when you hide, hide inside that body  
But just remember that when I touch you  
the more you shake, the more you give away_…Cold, By Evans Blue

::Chapter 21::

Ino was almost afraid to make an appearance for breakfast so she stayed in the shower longer then she usually did, washing her hair three times in the process. But she knew if she stayed in the pelting hot water any longer her skin would prune and then dry out as soon as she dried her body. So with a sigh, she shut off the water, stepped out into the steaming bathroom and pulled the towel from the rack. Once her hair was sufficiently dried, she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped into the bedroom. Sasuke was lounging in a chair, absently scanning a thick scroll.

"I thought perhaps you had drowned in there." He mused, glancing up.

Ino fought a blush and shrugged. "I was lost in thought." She said and then smiled. "You took just as long as I did if not longer."

He smiled back and then tossed something at her. She fumbled with her clothes in surprise. "We can't put it off for long."

Ino pouted. "Fine." So she dressed while Sasuke waited outside for her. Looking at herself in the small mirror above as dresser, she took a deep breath and left the room, to the daunting breakfast. She didn't look any different, but it felt like if everyone saw her they would know what had happened. Like it was stamped on her forehead. Ino smiled at her reflection in a secret sort of way. Or on her body.

As soon as she entered the dining room she felt like everyone was staring at her. Orochimaru watched them enter with a small smirk on his pale lips, Kabuto's lips were pursed in disapprovement and Rei…well Rei looked bored like always. His hair was longer showing her that his true color was dark red instead of the bright orange he had when she first met him.

"A bit late today aren't we?" Orochimaru's eyes easily slid from Sasuke to her. "Let's not make a habit of it."

Ino slid in her chair stiffly, very uncomfortable. It was hard to keep her face from turning red. She wondered how Sasuke managed to look traditionally aloof. Thank goodness the food was served and no more was said. Scanning the table, Ino absently wondered where that red headed girl was. She looked pretty mad when she left Sasuke's room earlier that morning. Ino didn't know where she saw her before, but a memory tugged in her brain.

The food today tasted better than usual and before long, she finished her breakfast right behind Sasuke. She and Sasuke locked eyes, a little smile pulling at her lips. She made sure no one else caught it, and raised her rice bowl for a refill.

"My, my. You two are awfully hungrier than usual." Orochimaru teased, earning a glare from Sasuke. Ino just ignored him and Kabuto's moody 'humph' and continued eating. Rei seemed a bit amused by the table and leaned into the conversation.

"Must be all the training their doing. Learning new things takes _a lot_ of energy." Rei quipped. Ino felt seething betrayal stick to her throat by his comment and sent him her ultimate death glare. How dare he join in the razzing!

"This is the breakfast table!" Kabuto protested, thumping his palm on the table. Orochimaru chuckled softly before talking a sip of his steaming tea to hide his permanent smirk.

"Prude." Rei grunted, finishing his grapes with a sly smile directed at Ino. Ass. She would make him pay.

Kabuto waited for her after breakfast in the hallways with his arms folded in a brooding manner. "What?" She asked, putting a hand to her hip.

"I should have made him leave." He muttered, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Do you kids even know what kind of step you made?"

Ino flushed half from anger, half from embarrassment. "I'm not discussing this with you Kabuto-sensei. That's too gross." She folded her arms. "If that's what you want to talk about then—" Kabuto grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She hissed when her seal began to burn.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." He pulled her along, jerking her harshly when she tried to twist from his grip. In the end, she just allowed him to drag her behind him. The more she fought, the more he would make her seal ache. The only way to stop the painful throbbing was to suppress the cursed seal with her own chakra, but she felt drained the more she used it. It was Kabuto's ultimate way of controlling her. The bastard.

Specimen room five huh? Ino thought as Kabuto opened the door. It was busier than usual with a handful of people fretting over something. She saw the red headed girl from this morning mixed in with them. Suigetsu's face appeared in the glowing blue water and he motioned her over. Kabuto let her go when the door was closed and a trusted prisoner stood guard by it.

She glared at his retreating figure, rubbing her arm with a pout as she sauntered towards Suigetsu. "You know what going on?" She asked, putting a hand to the thick clear pillar that served as Suigetsu's prison.

"Mmm, don't really know Sexy. But they've been noisy since yesterday afternoon." He yawned. "Bitches won't even let me sleep."

Ino smiled. "I'm sorry they're such pains in the ass." Suigetsu's deep purple eyes twinkled with amusement and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Thanks Sexy. At least someone cares about my predicament."

"Quit complaining." They turned to Kabuto who was beckoning her forward. "Today is the day. Are you ready?"

Ino and Suigetsu shared a look and became instantly suspicious. "Ready for what?"

Kabuto looked a bit dumbfounded. "Ume told you about it sometime ago didn't she? I had to push it back a week because of your…predicament."

Ino folded her arms. "Predicament?" She asked dangerously. He was always belittling her cursed seal experience. She hated him for that. He didn't know what it was like to be forced to submit to his authority. How much it pained her both emotionally and physically to be tied to his corrupted chakra. Kabuto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, I guess it was more than a predicament." He pulled her forward to the crowded table. "But today is the day for your new ward to arrive. He's ready to take on this big bad world."

Ino's insides churned when she realized it was that floating fetus they were talking about. She backed away. "I never agreed to this!" She protested, sudden panic of having to take care of an infant hitting her like a ton of smothering brick. "I'm not good with kids! They annoy me and babies are worse! Crying mewing things that eat and poop and sleep all day!" She turned around, arms folded, nose in the air. "No thank you."

The red head stepped forward tossing a glare at Ino. "Kabuto-sensei, let me handle the baby. I told you I wanted to in the first place! She doesn't even care about it like I do! I've been with Kimimaro Project since day one!" She said hotly, almost desperately.

"Yeah, listen to this psyco chick! She wants to take care of the kid." Ino agreed with enthusiasm deftly ignoring the girl's glare tossed her way. Kabuto sighed and waved the eager girl back away from him.

"Back off Karin. I made my choice. Ino, babies are cute innocent things that have so much potential." Kabuto told her with a tone that Ino didn't care for. She turned around and saw a flash of greed in his dark eyes. "They can be made into something powerful with the right kind of childhood. Just think of the possibilities." He murmured, hands caressing the glass tube the full grown baby floated in. It was a boy, with pale skin with a fine downy of white hair. She looked around her at Kabuto's other faceless minions and saw the same greed in their eyes. It made her insides begin to bubble with sick guilt.

Her internal debate was quick and tiring. In the end she knew what she had to do. "Fine. I'll look after him." Ino told them, pushing aside Karin and another one of the medics next to Kabuto. "But just for a little while. Until I find someone suitable to take over for me." She ignored Karin's sarcastic mimicking. The girl was so annoying!

Kabuto's mouth lifted in a cocky smirk at his victory. "I knew I was right to choose you Ino." He turned to his medics. "Begin."

Two older men began slowly removing the feeding tubes. The blood and water solution it had been floating in was being drained away. Kabuto threw a clean baby blanket at her and told her to stand by. He then reached in and grasped the squirming infant with gentle hands, taking the baby out and handing him to her. The baby looked an unsettling blue color. She stood still as Kabuto began suctioning out the child's mouth. Someone else was rubbing his chest until the kid let out a loud shrill cry. Kabuto was the one to cut the umbilical cord, beaming at her like an expected father.

"He's alive." He breathed. "It took fourteen tries, but he's finally here." As the baby quieted down all Ino could think was what did she get herself into?

Kabuto gave the honor to himself to name the new baby. After all he said, it was because of him that he was even alive in the first place. Whatever, Ino thought, standing silently in Orochimaru's personal chambers as Kabuto presented the baby to him in victory.

"He looks healthy enough. Good work Kabuto." His green eyes looked over the little bundle with the same greed Kabuto and the others had before the birth. Ino pretended to look bored, but inside unease wriggled through her like maggots. She didn't like being in Orochimaru's personal chambers.

_Maybe he'll like being an Uchiha…_

Kabuto's echoing words still sent shivers through her soul. She would die before that happened. Fortunately, word came through that Sasuke was finished with a particular training session and was waiting for Orochimaru so she escaped the confines not long after they entered.

"An exciting day huh Ino? Little Mamoru's birth was a grand event in the making. That's why I sent for Karin and the others so they can share in this moment." Kabuto said happily, still cradling the baby in his arms.

"Karin said something about Project Kimimaro. What is that?" Ino asked, slowing as he slowed his steps.

"Ah, Kimimaro. If he hadn't been so sick, he would have become Lord Orochimaru's next vessel. But he died in battle." Kabuto said vaguely. Ino looked at the little bundle.

So when he grows old enough will he be the next one? She learned that Orochimaru always choose strong vessels, usually with a rare bloodline limit. What kind of blood limit did little Mamoru have? "So…he's a clone?" Ino asked in disbelief. Cloning was a forbidden in the ninja world.

Kabuto stopped, looking at her with a small smile. "A perfected vessel for Lord Orochimaru in the future." He corrected. Ino bit her tongue and slid her eyes away from him. Not if she could help it.

XOXO

Ino choose her punishment for Rei in the form of babysitting. Orochimaru had halted whatever missions he was sending Rei on and Ino took full advantage. The only time she ever had to watch the kid was when Karin was busy. Kabuto had the red head and the rest of the medics in a frenzy these days. When Ino was on rounds, she overheard the reason why they had been so busy. They were packing all the sensitive medical records and experiments which only meant that they would be moving again. Kabuto wouldn't tell her and Sasuke said he didn't know where they would be going next.

"He never tells you?" She murmured, kicking off her shoes and sinking onto the bed. Because most of the medics were packing, it was left up to her to take over their shifts in administering to the prisoners so she was more tired than usual.

Sasuke was lying on the bed, arms behind his head just watching her. "I don't really care where we go." Of course not, your mind is focused on one thing Ino thought sadly. As long as he became more skilled and more powerful, Sasuke didn't care about anything else. It took a lot of willpower to be so focused on one thing. Ino couldn't help but to feel a bit of admiration for that. Flashes of her dreams picked at her brain. She was lucky so far that nothing triggered in her brain since she was here. If she had another dream induced coma, she didn't know what would happen. Her last one had been two years ago, but they always stayed with her. Images of blood and screams, feeling so much sadness and anger. How could Sasuke live with it for so long?

_Foolish little brother…_

Itachi's tear filled voice would forever haunt her. And confuse her.

"Do you think it will go away?" She suddenly asked, putting a hand on his leg and meeting his questioning eyes. "Once you kill him, do you think it will go away?" She didn't have to explain what she meant. He knew.

His eyes hardened and he sat up. "They will all be avenged." He said with pain and anger laced in his tone. "I don't care if it ever goes away, as long as I destroy him. That's all that matters Ino."

XOXO

Kabuto's office was quiet and empty. Ino sat on one of the hard wicker benches with little Mamoru eating noisily in her arms. She had to practically pry the kid from Karin. Ino didn't really care for the tough spoken red head, but even she knew Kabuto and Orochimaru would do something unpleasant if Karin got too attached to the baby. It had only been six days since his birth and Karin had spent a lot of time with him. Kabuto asked her why she was letting Karin have the baby so much. She had barely met her and she already liked her better than him?

"Anyone is better then you." She snapped back. He just waved her glare off with one of his boyish smiles. Rei even asked her why. Ino wiped the milk from Mamoru's little chin and threw a blanked over her shoulder before she burped him. Why…because she finally remembered her. A certain kind of fondness crept through her. Not the _I'll-be-your-best-friend-for-life_ kind of fondness, more like _we-were-in-the-same-kind-of-boat-at-one-time-so-I-understand-you_ kind of fondness. Ino remembered the way Karin tried to help the pleading mother escape before Kabuto found her three years ago.

Sasuke told her that Karin was a very sensitive sensor nin. Ino was certain that Karin had felt her and Shikamaru's chakra that time (maybe even Choji's and Asuma's), but she didn't say anything to Kabuto as they passed. And the way Ino caught Karin's sad expression when Kabuto placed Mamoru in her arms made Ino see Karin in different light. Karin was an annoying Sasuke fangirl but she wasn't heartless. She found some pleasure in knowing that Kabuto didn't break her.

Mamoru let out a loud belch and soon, Ino felt something warm touch her bare back where her purple uniform shirt ended. So much for the throw-up blanket, she thought in distaste, wrinkling her nose at the smell. At least it didn't get into her hair.

"So, have you read the scrolls I gave you?" Kabuto turned to her and Ino froze, a sudden chill creeping down her spine. The scrolls, the ones he said she would bow to its power. "I take it from your silence that you are in awe of them. Did you ever think such a feat was possible?" His voice turned dark with reverence. "I've only used it twice. It takes a lot of chakra. When I first gave them to you I just wanted you to see what kind of power Lord Orochimaru was capable of. But now…" Her seal burned lightly and her arm twitched. "Things have changed."

"Those jutsus…they really work?" She managed to ask in a clear, steady voice. Soul and Body Exchange….even the name of the jutsu made her think of so many possibilities. "If they work, then why does Orochimaru use his Soul Transfer jutsu?"

Kabuto's lips thinned. "_Lord_ Orochimaru." He corrected. "You can only make the exchange once. The deal with the God of Death is only good for one soul and one body. There is no second deal on a soul."

She wanted to ask more, to explore the jutsu, but she was afraid. If someone was close to death, if death was inevitable, one could make a deal with the Death God and he would take another soul in the dying person's place. They would exchange bodies and their soul would be saved. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably and little Mamoru was beginning to whimper. "It sounds too simple. What's the catch?" She began rocking back and forth to calm the baby. "Why isn't it used more often?"

Kabuto leaned against his desk, crossing his ankles with his dark eyes glittering behind his wire frames. "Beyond the fact that it uses so much chakra to the point of death, there is a catch." He folded his arms, leveling his gaze. "Sometimes the soul doesn't want to be exchanged. They have to be willing to give up their body to the one who is dying. If they don't, then the Death God takes the soul of the jutsu user. Finding people who are willing to die in the place of another is hard in itself."

Ino shook her head in disbelief. That was a big catch. "You're not going to make me do that jutsu are you?" She asked with a trace of fear in her eyes.

Kabuto gave her steady look. "No, I won't make you do it." He finally said. "I'll let you make the choice."

Ino's jaw tightened. "I won't do it." She told him stubbornly. There was no way she would ever make that decision. There was too much risk.

Kabuto smiled secretly but said nothing. It only made her more uneasy.

XOXO

It took almost a week to travel to Grass Country. It was an uneasy trip for Ino because the group they had usually traveled with went the opposite direction. Only she, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Rei, Yasuo, and Mamoru arrived at the new base. It was a huge, empty place that had too many rooms to count. The surrounding area was desert like with huge boulder mountains. A heavy door creaked open, letting in light that was quickly swallowed up by the underground darkness.

"It's one of the newer bases." Kabuto told them as the door closed shut. Orochimaru did a quick jutsu and rows and rows of candles lining the walls flickered alive. Still, even that light couldn't fully penetrate the inky darkness surrounding them. Little Mamoru was wide awake in her arms and she tightened her hold on him.

"Where can I feed him?" She finally asked, turning slightly in Kabuto's direction. Kabuto smiled, running a fond pinky down Mamoru's soft cheek. Ino resisted the urge to smack his hand away.

"He has a good temperament. He never cried once on our journey." He said, beckoning her to follow. From there, the group parted ways with Rei going with Sasuke and Orochimaru and Yasuo accompanying her as she wandered the new base with Kabuto. Through the whole trip, she took efficient mental notes about the layout. It was difficult to do because the whole place was like a labyrinth of long curving, dark hallways. There were a billon rooms too and Kabuto had keys to each one.

"Sasuke already picked his. I assume you'll want one close by?" Kabuto asked dryly. Ino kept her little smile hidden from him. Like she stayed in her own room at the last base. The rooms were very Spartan and cold. At least her bed was a little bigger and she was grateful that Mamoru was a little guy and wouldn't take much room. Ino stood in the middle of the room, looking around with a frown.

"What's wrong Princess? Are you depressed that there is no purple? Or ruffles?" Yasuo teased when Kabuto let them be. Her lips lifted in a small smile. His eyes were golden brown now, piercing and intriguing. When she was at the last base, Yasuo was always gone. Sasuke said that he was training a new team since she killed his last one. Yasuo shook back his dark hair and dropped her bag on the table, dusted with red clay. "It's been four, no, _five_ months and you're still here. What happened to your escape plan?"

Ino placed a slumbering Mamoru on her bed and stretched her arms. Carrying a new born made her arms ache. She almost wished Karin came along with them so she could tend to the kid. "I'm bidding my time if you must know." It was a way of saying she was waiting. All the info she and Rei gathered had been sent in painstakingly secrecy. She didn't even know if the information was received. She would only have to believe it was. She had to count on Lady Tsunade to direct Naruto and Sakura to her.

Yasuo regarded her closely. It made her a bit uncomfortable and she pushed her blond bangs from her face, blue eyes meeting his, unafraid. "Have you changed your mind about leaving this place?"

He didn't believe her. "No I haven't." She told him stubbornly.

"Is Sasuke not enough to keep you here anymore?" He asked softly, in a tone she never heard before. It was a touchy subject for her because she didn't know what to think anymore. She looked away, hating how easily Yasuo was reading her expression.

"He knows I never intended to stay." She murmured, busying herself by going though her bag. Yasuo said no more.

XOXO

Something was up, but Ino didn't know what it was. There was a kind of nagging pulling at her sensors, but whatever she was feeling was too far away. Kabuto and Orochimaru were nowhere to be found and that was shocking in itself. Not to mention the fact that Yasuo was a bit meaner than usually and wanted her to be locked in her room. He did it with Rei, and Rei had Mamoru for the day. To be stuck in a room with a newborn. She almost felt sorry for Rei, but he was still being punished for that incident at the breakfast table.

Sasuke didn't even know where they had gone but he dismissed it and went about his training like usual. No knowing what to do with herself, she followed him into the training area and watched him, half interested, half distracted. Where could they have gone? Both of them? She could understand if one or the other was away from the base, but not both of them. Something big must have cropped up for them to leave in such secrecy. To take such a risk of leaving her and Rei with Yasuo and Sasuke.

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly as Sasuke's Chidori crackled around his tense body in the distance. He turned to her, eyes glowing blood red. He smiled and lifted a brow at her before slamming his hand down and creating a jagged edged mini crater. Ino lifted herself from her place off to the side. She knew that look.

The blonde lifted her hand and her summons portal opened, dripping water from the swirling cloud. She stepped in the crater, filling it up to her ankles before fisting her hand and closing the portal. Her hands came together in quick succession. Water orbs lifted from the water in trembling control before she began tossing them all around her like golf ball confetti.

Sasuke moved with acquired lightning fastness, slicing and blasting the orbs with Chidori attacks. Each time an orb was broken, they were reborn from the falling water into smaller orbs until ten minutes into the exercise the whole training area was bathed in cool mist. Ino lowered her arms, loving the feel of the mist kissing her flesh and dotting her hair and uniform. Her sensors easily picked up on Sasuke's unhidden chakra as he approached her. She saw his eyes materialize and then her whole world tilted. She didn't fight her fall into his _Sharingan_. She felt safe and special in the world he created. Her whole body tingled with anticipation.

"You want it this way?" She whispered to the red sun glowing in the dark sky of his _Sharingan_ world. Suddenly she was pulled out of it, and found herself pushed snugly against the wall with both of his arms on either side of her. His body heat was pressed against her, bleeding through her uniform. The air was still sizzling with both their chakra, adding a unique air of intimacy. They didn't remove their eyes from each other when he slid a leg between her knees. His hands slid down the wall, and then around her hips, still she didn't move. She was beginning to throb and her heart was hammering a mile a minute, still she didn't move when he hooked his long fingers under the waist of her black shorts and began peeling the tight fabric down her hips and thighs. He expertly rolled them until they fell around her ankles. Her silence was broken she he slipped his fingers inside of her.

Her gasp was caught by a bruising kiss as he pressed his digits deeper and faster inside of her. She was almost panting with a budding orgasm when he stopped all of the sudden. Her eyes widened in horror. She had been soon close and he just stopped? She was about to complain, but he pressed the same fingers in her mouth to quiet her. She tasted herself and shuddered when a new wave of heat pooled in the pit of her belly.

Sasuke pulled at the knot of his belt and then lifted one of her legs around his waist, angling himself before jerking his hand from her mouth and lifting her harshly by the waist. Her feel left the ground and she desperately wrapped her long legs around his waist, her ankles locking in place. He didn't even let her hold onto his shoulders when he penetrated her with a hard, hasty thrust. Instead, Sasuke pinned her wrist above her head with his strong hands, only using his hips to communicate when he bucked against her. It was like teamwork on both parts with his hips setting the pace and jiggling her upwards. She had to use her legs, pushing herself upwards, timing it just right with each thrust. Desire spiraled through her insides, blotting of the harsh rub of the wall against her back, or the soreness of her wrist in Sasuke's grasp. Her legs tightened in warning at the beginning of her blossoming orgasm, but she forced herself to keep moving, to keep their pace even though her body was screaming to finish, to let it have its peak of pleasure.

His mouth was covering hers, their tongues wrestled against one another. Their breathing was harsh when they broke apart, only to come back together seconds later. Sasuke loosened his hold on her wrists and her hands fell onto his shoulders as his found their way to her pumping hips. Their pace was in a frenzy now, free of control. Sasuke was picking up the pace, hitting her special spot rubbed swollen and raw. Ino felt him throb inside of her and she reached between their joined bodies and stroked herself falling into a powerful organism that was joined by Sasuke finding his own release. Her legs trembled around him, but her ankles didn't unlock. Not until Sasuke gripped her thigh and gave it a squeeze. She giggled between caching her breath and leaned down to nip his swollen bottom lip. She was glad she didn't fall over on her wobbly legs when her feet touched the ground.

Even as sated as she was at the moment, the way his lips moved across hers had desire once again swirling in her blood. And then she felt it, a trickle of familiar chakra rolling across her sensors. She stiffened and broke away from Sasuke.

"What?" He asked when he saw the look on her face. Ino met his eyes, desperately hiding the thoughts developing.

"You don't know where Kabuto and Orochimaru went?" She asked again, grabbing her black shorts from the ground and shaking them out. "I felt…" She couldn't say she felt Naruto's Fox demon's chakra. Her sensors were still humming with the massive wash of power. She was still shocked that she had actually felt it. It had been so long since she felt the old, powerful chakra. Her sensors recognized it instantly. "I felt Orochimaru use a lot of chakra just now." She finished. It wasn't a lie because she really did feel it to. It wasn't as powerful as Naruto's chakra but her sensors still picked up on it.

Sasuke frowned a little while he finished tying his purple weaved belt back in place. "He said he had to do something, but he didn't tell me what it was."

"Kabuto said the same thing." She murmured absently, a million thoughts running through her mind. "Do you think…"

"No." He cut her off. "We're not going to see."

"But—"

"What? Are you worried about them?" He slightly raised a brow. Ino flushed.

"I'm not worried about them. Can't I be curious about what's going on?" She demanded, fighting the urge to fold her arms and pout. Calm down Ino, you'll give something away if you continue to act like a paranoid freak. But feeling both Naruto and Orochimaru's chakra _was_ freaking her out. Something was happening and she was being restrained by Sasuke's annoyed glare and aloof attitude. Not to mention she was still recovering from what had happened between them a little while ago. Could she be in a more messy state?

XOXO

Naruto forced himself to look away from Sakura. His heart still ached from finding out that he had gone all angry demon and hurt her. His whole body still felt like it was on fire and he was feeling more than a little weary from the battle with Orochimaru. On top of that, the weirdo Sai had gone and betrayed them and now they were on a search for him. Yet beyond all the bad things that were happening, he was growing taunt with nerves and anticipation. Sasuke was so close. They would bring him back, no doubt!

He stuck close to Captain Yamato and his wooden clone but kept a close eye on Sakura as they made their way through the forest to a wide, desert like clearing. Naruto scanned the desolate area.

"Right here?" Yamato Clone said.

"The entrance is right in front of use, beneath those boulders." Captain Yamato said to them, his attention on a group of smooth bulky looking rocks in the distance.

Naruto's anticipation and nerves swelled. "So right beneath those rocks, is where we'll find Sasuke?"

"There's a strong chance." Sakura agreed with her jade eyes bright with determination and a touch of hope. Naruto knew exactly how she felt. It had been almost three years and this was the first solid lead then had got. Orochimaru and Kabuto's presence was a key factor.

Captain Yamato turned to the pair, his face giving away nothing. "At the very least, there'll be some very important clues there."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a calming breath before opening the blue orbs. "Okay. Lets go."

Yamato halted him. "Wait a sec." He looked at them both. "There is something else I must tell you before going. The Hokage didn't want me to say anything until we were sure of Sasuke's whereabouts."

"Well?" Sakura prodded before Naruto had a chance to ask.

"It's a search a rescue mission as well. We must find and bring back Ino Yamanaka." He told them. Naruto stilled and his eyes grew wide. He and Sakura shared a look.

"What? Ino's was with Sasuke this whole time?" He finally exploded. How long had Hinata said Ino was gone? Four months? And he has asked a while ago!

"So that's why she's been gone for so long." Sakura lowered her lashes, hiding her eyes.

"She's the one who's been sending us the information on Orochimaru's bases. We just came to meet with an Akatsuki informant, but then this whole thing happened with Kabuto and Orochimaru. If Sasuke is here, Ino will also be here." Yamato told them before turning to his wood clone and absorbing it into a small seed. "Also, I need you to swallow this." He held out the seed to the blonde.

"She's okay right? If she's with Sasuke she should be okay." Naruto said absently, taking the seed.

"We'll get her back too. She and I have a lot to discuss." Sakura said, raising her chin. Naruto heard a trace of the old rival Sakura.

"Here, you too Sakura. This way I'll be able to find out here you are if we get split up." Yamato gave her a seed as well. "There like transmitters that only resonates with my chakra. I put one in Sai's food and clothes back at the spa." Naruto frowned at the little brown speck in his palm. Ingesting a little part of Captain Yamato was not very appealing. He warily watched as Sakura swallowed hers first before he winkled his nose and did the same.

"Good. Lets go."

XOXO

Together Ino and Sasuke waited for Orochimaru and Kabuto to return in what Ino would consider a lobby. They sat on the edge of a huge snake statue, not speaking. It was a comfortable silence, one that she was surprised she got used to. When she was younger, she hated dead silences. Shikamaru wasn't one to talk much because it took too much effort on his part and Choji usually had his mouth full with food. A familiar ache grew in her chest, but it was chased away by the two people she knew weren't far away. She couldn't feel their chakra, but she knew deep down inside that they were on their way. Her eyes slid to Sasuke's still, shadowed form. Her heart ached for a different reason. Leaving…would not be easy. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him at that moment but she held back. She had to distance herself from him now. If she did, then maybe her heart wouldn't crumble into sorrowful dust.

Her sensors perked. "They're coming." She frowned, feeling a new chakra signature. A quiet, dull signature that was hard to read. She didn't have time to tell him. The door to the base cracked open and light spilled into the darkness. Ino didn't move from her spot, but Sasuke tensed in curiosity when he saw the new person. In the light she saw a Leaf headband on his forehead. As they stopped, Ino lifted a brow. He looks like Sasuke. Cute.

"You're late. You said you'd teach me a new technique this afternoon, Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

Kabuto scowled. "Again with the rude tone." He tsked in irritation.

Orochimaru smiled a little. "Take it easy. I picked up a little present to make it up to you." His green eyes slid to the teen in the middle. "He's a Leaf ninja just like you." He mused with sarcasm. "I thought you two could reminisce about the good old days in the village." Ino was annoyed by that comment. It was meant to irritate Sasuke and hurt her. He always chose his words carefully.

The teen gave a transparent fake smile. "Hi, I'm Sai. You must be Sasuke—"

"Shut up." Sasuke told him dangerously in a low warning tone. Ino stiffened a little when she felt his chakra spike next to her. His _Sharingan_ was already active, but he was preparing an attack.

Sai lost his smile, but then sighed. "Even if I force myself to smile, I guess I'm just easy to hate. Naruto hated me right from the start too."

Ino sat up straight and Sasuke grabbed her wrist to keep her still. Kabuto noticed and her seal began to burn in warning. So Sai knows Naruto? Orochimaru and Kabuto were watching both she and Sasuke closely, letting Sai continue to bait responses from Sasuke.

"Though, between the two of you I think I'll get along better with you." Sai finished. Sasuke finally captured Sai in his _Sharingan_ and the teen took a few steps back before falling to the ground between Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto protested and all at once, Sasuke let Sai go.

Orochimaru look too pleased. "I wouldn't bother Sasuke if I were you. His temper's even worse than mine."

Sai's eyes hardened in alertness at the warning, seeing the truth in it. Sasuke stood up, pulling her up as well. His hand tightened around her already bruised wrist. "I've got nothing to say to this loser. Train me now Orochimaru."

Sai stood up. "I've heard a lot about you from Naruto." He said, making Sasuke stop again. "He's been trying to find you this whole time. For the entire three years."

Ino's heart sped up with the little hints Sai was giving them. She wanted to ask question. They were burning her tongue, but the pain from Sasuke's grip and her burning seal reminded her that she was still under _their_ control.

"Yeah, I remember him." Sasuke said. "Let's go Orochimaru." Away from his memories. Ino looked at Sasuke's profile.

"Naruto truly thinks of you as a brother. Sakura told me that." Ino flinched at that name, her attention now completely focused on Sai now. Sakura was close by. Did she know that she was with Sasuke this whole time? Sai didn't even say anything to her so Ino assumed that she didn't. Sakura…she missed Forehead soooo much!

Sasuke turned angrily to Sai, yanking her arm in the process. "I only have one brother and all I care about is killing him." Sasuke finally looked at her with unhidden fury. Ino paled. Did he know? He must have had an idea the whole time she was here she reasoned. Sasuke was smart and he knew Naruto wasn't one to give up on him. "Kabuto."

It was an unsaid order. He wanted Kabuto to do something about her. Her eyes widened and she began tugging her arm. "Understood." The white haired young man said, locking eyes with hers.

"Sasuke—" He pulled her close to him and jumped from the lobby to the second floor in one bound. Ino's air wooshed out with his landing. "Let go!" She stumbled back, but he pulled her back to him, red eyes narrowed.

"So this was your escape plan? Wait until _they_ came?" He demanded.

"Don't look so surprised. Even if I never said it, you had an idea that this was going to happen." She said, wrenching herself free only to be pushed back against the wall with his tall, lean body hovering over hers in a domineering way. "I told you guys not to underestimate me."

He was silent, glaring down at her like he was trying to burn her with his glowing red eyes. "You want to leave me?"

Ino felt her chest tighten and tears burned her eyes. "You left me first." She thickly whispered. Sasuke looked like she had slapped him and he gave her a little more space as if recoiling from her bitter answer. "I begged you to stay but you left anyway." Tears streaked down her cheek.

"You want me to beg?" He asked in a low voice, a hesitant hand touching her hot cheek to catch the rolling drops.

Ino shook her head. "No."

His eyes softened. "Then what do you want from me?" Ino settled her hand over his, peering up at him with a plea.

"You know what I want."

Sasuke sucked in a short breath. "I can't. Not yet. Not while Itachi is still alive." He hissed. Ino opened her mouth to say something but then she grasped her arm, digging her nails into the glowing seal. They both turned to see Kabuto and Sai round the corner.

"I got her from here. Lord Orochimaru is heading to the training area right now." Kabuto told him. Sasuke gave a nod and then turned back to her.

He rubbed her thumb over her chin, eyes unreadable now. "Take good care of her Kabuto."

Ino's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" She called out, but he was gone, leaving her at Kabuto's mercy…

XOXO

AN: Soooo…next chapter…next chapter is in the works. Sorry for such a late update but if you find yourselves in a forgiving mood for yours truly then drop a much loved REVIEW. Kisses! _:MUH:_


	22. Chapter 22

_Wait, another minute here, time will kill us after all  
now can you feel its second hand wrapped around your neck  
So fall into my eyes and fall into my lies  
but don't you forget  
the more you turn away, the more I want you to stay…_Cold, By Evans Blue

::Chapter 22::

Kabuto wiped blood from the deep scratches on his arm with an amused smile. That girl, she sure knows how to put up a fight. Why do girls have to fight so dirty and use their claws? He never had to use so much power to restrain her before. He had a hard time sedating her, but now his cute little apprentice was sleeping soundly in her locked room.

The boy, Sai said and did nothing while he wrestled with her. He was freakishly quiet. Kabuto led him down various halls and around corners away from Ino's room. His fingers tightened around the thick manila envelope with a growing smirk. Danzo certainly knew what kind of grease to use to make the wheels turn.

Finally Kabuto stopped at a door and opened it. The hinges creaked loudly in the echoing hall. "Go in." He instructed Sai, placing the envelope on a bed before digging in his pockets for matches. "This is your room now." He turned his head slightly to regard the silent boy. "I realize it's a spartan room with nothing in, but you can deal with it."

Sai looked around in polite acknowledgment. "The bathroom is back there." Kabuto nodded to a shadowed corner. The white haired medic let him look around, keeping a critical eye on the boy. "If we don't need you for anything, stay here and be quiet. We'll call you if anything happens." At the door Kabuto held up the key to the room, shielding his eye in the hallway shadows. "I'm going to have to lock you in for now. I'm sure you understand why." And with a fake smile of friendly sheepishness that easily came to him, Kabuto left Sai alone.

His mind was on a million things at once. The meeting with Sasori didn't go as planned and he was pretty sure that Naruto and his team was not far behind. Still it would take some time for them to infiltrate the base, but it would happen. Lord Orochimaru didn't want to leave just yet. His fight with Naruto was still humming in his blood and he wasn't afraid to do it again. Kabuto however, thought differently. There was only so much healing he could do in such a short amount of time.

"I should get to compiling that Bingo Book before Lord Orochimaru starts hounding me again." He muttered to himself, liking the sound of his footsteps echoing in the hallway. His steps faltered…but I left them in the room with that kid. Darn. He thought with a sigh, tilting his head back in mild frustration. He wanted to double check on Ino, but her room was on the other side of the base. "Next time he'll be telling me A-blood types make better subordinates. " Kabuto mused before turning on his heel and walking back.

By the time he arrived, he found the room empty. Alarm bells sounded off loudly in his head. The envelope was missing as well. "Damn….maybe A-types really do make better subordinates." He had to find both the boy and the papers before Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke finished their training. Which didn't give him very much time.

XOXO

With Sai securely tied up, Naruto stood and turned back to the base. "Time to finish the job," cracking his knuckles, "and save Sasuke." They didn't even get very far in the base. If it wasn't for Captain Yamato's honing seed-thing ability he would have gotten lost for sure. But now he was ready and they would find Sasuke and Ino by the time the day was up.

"You should give up." Naruto tensed at Sai's cold, unemotional statement. He and Sakura shared a look. "I met Sasuke. Lord Orochimaru is always with him. You'll have to fight him again in order to get to Sasuke. If you pursue him, you'll be ripped apart and used for their experiments. Plus…" Sai trailed off in a troubling kind of way.

"Plus what?" Naruto demanded.

Sai slowly sat up straight and his dark eyes locked with his. "Sasuke no longer cares about you." Naruto instantly ignored what he said.

"Did you see a girl there?" Sakura stepped in. "Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

Sai's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Kabuto is keeping an extra close eye on her. He drugged her when she heard that you two were here. Sasuke let him."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? Is she hurt? What kind of drugs did he give her?"

Sai shrugged in his wooden bonds. "Something to knock her out for a while." He paused. "They seemed close. Closer than how you are now. Why would you do all of this for someone like him? Why are you risking so much for him? Even risking your life by going up against Orochimaru when he thinks so little of you? Of her? Why? You haven't been ordered to do this."

Sai…Naruto felt a small pang of pity for his new teammate. People always asked him; why Sasuke? Even Pervy Sage asked what Sai asked just now. No one would understand why he had such a fixation on Sasuke. Sometimes he didn't even know. Bringing Sasuke back to Leaf wasn't just to fulfill his promise to Sakura. He was doing it to keep the very first bond he created. To hold on to that feeling of being acknowledge as an equal for the very first time.

"Back in the day, I couldn't stand Sasuke." Naruto smiled fondly at the memory capturing Sai, Sakura and Capitan Yamato in his recollections. "Even though neither of us had families, he was an elite and I was last in the class. But, it was really a lot of fun when we were together. He acknowledged me more than anyone else ever did. Sasuke is my friend. Someone who I was finally able to form a bond with. And Ino, Sasuke was able to connect with her too. She's Sakura's best friend. Right Sakura?"

Sakura was taken off guard for a split second before smiling and nodding. "Ino and I always fought over things. We even fought over Sasuke but in the end, after all the bickering and name calling, we still remained friends. She's just as important as Sasuke and if what you're telling us is true then…I can understand why he let Kabuto do what he did."

Sai looked confused. "You condone it?"

Naruto grinned. "It because Sasuke is like me. He has a bond with Ino and doesn't want her to leave him. Maybe that's the only way he could think of to keep her by him."

Sai looked to both of them. "So, against Orochimaru and Kabuto you—"

"I don't care who I have to fight!" Naruto said in a loud, determined voice. "If he rips out my arms, I'll kick him to death! If he rips off my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from beyond the grave! Even if I'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke and Ino back from Orochimaru and Kabuto!"

XOXO

Ino would have stayed in her blissful state of unconsciousness if not for the fact that another side of her brain was screaming at her to wake up. She struggled with the pull darkness, very slowly coming to. She had to squint her eyes for her vision to come into focus, but even that was hard to do. And it was giving her a headache. Dumb Kabuto…had to do this to me…keep me from them…

She lay there for a few minutes before summoning all her willpower and forcing her body up in shaky arms. Her head swam but she closed her eyes and let her senses orientate before opening the blue orbs. Her belly did some flip flops before roiling in protest. She put a hand to her mouth in case some of her breakfast came lurching forward. What kind of sedative did Kabuto give her to make her so weak and nauseous? She was going to _kill_ him when she got her chance!

Although she was still wobbly, she managed to shuffle to her door only to find it locked tight. Cursing she struggled with the handle in hope that it would miraculously open. No such luck. Turning Ino also found that her bag was nowhere to be found. She was truly trapped. No weapons, no way to get out…unless…Ino put a hand to her arm, against her seal. Kabuto wasn't any where to be found or he was too far away to do anything to her. Orochimaru was busy with Sasuke so he didn't have control of it. If she used it they would know soooo, she would have to move fast. She would have to avoid Yasuo and find Rei and little Mamoru. And find her blasted bag!

With a bitter sigh, she brought her hands together in a loud clap and braced her feet flat against the ground. Her own chakra burst forth with raw power. It glowed bright blue against the sickly orange light from the low burning candle and clay walls. She focused it around her arms and hands. "Summoning jutsu!" She felt comforted when she felt the coolness of the smooth handle of her scythe. The walls were enforced rather well to keep cave-ins from happening. But dirt was dirt and water made dirt into mud. This escape was going to take a lot of chakra. Even though it was easier to use her water elements with her scythe now, it wasn't saying much. She still had to struggle pretty hard with it and she couldn't use it as often as she wanted.

Soon, her blue chakra was fading into white. Her cursed seal crawled over her skin, burning away all of her original chakra. Once she felt it was strong enough, she took a step back and tightened her hold on the handle. With all her mustered strength, she brought her fang blade down the carved clay wall. Again and again until she saw that the walls begin to crack and crumble. Her scythe disappeared into raindrops and she kicked at the wall until a hole broke free. By the time she reached the long square hallway, her clothes and hair were streaked with red clay.

She had to move fast. She was sure Orochimaru and Kabuto felt that power. Glancing around to get her bearings didn't do much for her since she didn't know where Kabuto put her so she guessed and took the left. Rows and rows of doors and empty rooms blazed past her, still she blindly ran. Her heart pounded in her chest and she thought her steps sounded too loud down the echoing corridors. Please, let me find a place familiar she prayed rounding another corner, into the waiting arms of Orochimaru.

She screamed in surprise and began struggling in his hands to get away from his cold hands. "I thought I felt you girl." He said softly tightening his hold on her. "Stop." He hissed. Something dark and paralyzing shocked her very soul at his order. It took her mere seconds to realize it was his killer intent. Fear gripped her, numbed her and she stopped her struggling instantly. Her breaths were shallow because she was too afraid to make any kind of sound. "That's a good girl. Did you lose your way?" He prodded. Ino's eyes searched his rapidly and she gulped at what she saw and slowly nodded. "And you were trying to find Sasuke right?" She nodded. Orochimaru's hands loosened around her shoulders. "I'll show you the way. He needs some healing anyways." He let her go and Ino obediently followed behind, shaking. Her will was begging her to run the opposite direction, to get as far away from Orochimaru as possible. Her body didn't listen.

She learned that Kabuto didn't put her too far away from Sasuke's room. "Kabuto. Where is that boy? He can't even control one mere girl." He gave her a frustrated look over his shoulder. "He thinks I don't know that he's been experimenting with my seal, but I know. I always knew. Those AB types are so hard to understand." Orochimaru mused stopping in front of Sasuke's door. "Make sure he rests well Miss Yamanaka." He knocked politely at the door and Sasuke called them in with a weary voice. "I thought you could use some company. You seem to be in a bad mood."

In the darkness Ino's wide blue orbs met Sasuke's blood red eyes. She was nervous all of the sudden with the way he regarded her. Maybe a little afraid too. The door closed behind her, leaving them in darkness. It was a tense moment for her. Ino's fingers fiddled behind her back, but then she realized what she was doing and stopped. She would not be intimidated by them. "Orochimaru said you needed some healing?" Ino was proud that her voice was clear and strong.

Sasuke sighed. "He's being creepily fussy today." He murmured. Ino's lips lifted in amusement at his comment. "A small cut and he's clucking like a mother hen." At that, Ino giggled easing some of the tension that still hung in the air. Ino knew Sasuke's room by heart and she walked to a table and lit a candle. She saw his arm bandage and gently she unwound it. It was a deep cut but nothing serious, she thought with a little frown. Sasuke caught her wrist just as her hands began to glow green.

"I don't want this kind of healing." He told her. Ino heart sped up. She knew what he was talking about.

"It's just a small cut." She told him breathlessly, but her body was already responding to the stroke of his thumb on her inner wrist. She allowed Sasuke to pull her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"So?" His warm husky breath caressed her bare belly. Ino's breath hiked in her throat when she felt his equally warm lips roam across her flesh. Gods he was making her forget was she was planning to do! Her mind was beginning to fuzz into dark, mind shattering desire and it was all his fault! Why did he have to make her will crumble like a dry cookie? Why did his skillful tongue have to drive her insane with aching need? One second she was being scared witless by Orochimaru, the next she was straddling Sasuke with eager haste.

The bed squeaked loudly under them. Only the most necessary clothes were removed and the first few buttons of her shirt were undone. Ino kept her speed slow and deliberate, loving the feel of him hard and compliant under her. Her hands were braced on his chest, their lips sealed together. She worked herself into an orgasm, tapping into her medical chakra just as she was about to explode. Her whole chakra network was still recovering from using her cursed seal, but she still had untapped medical chakra. A green halo enveloped her body and she pulled back from reaching her peak. Her ears buzzed, her eyes drooped as the chakra drained from her body. Sasuke gripped her hips, arching under her as her medical chakra laced itself through his body, fading his bruises and mending his wounds. She was exhausted and collapsed on top of him, breathing hard.

"I can't finish." She panted. Sasuke slid a hand under her head and one around her waist before he rolled on top of her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking at the sensitive flesh as he finished for them. Her knees clamped around his hips as lighting pleasure danced through her blood, down her thighs right to her toes. Her whole body throbbed in the aftermath, shooting down her legs.

Their breathing settled and they turned to one another. She rested her head on his arm. His eyes were dark now, softer and heavy lidded. It's not fair, she thought sleepily. He's making me want to stay.

Sasuke pulled her closer so that she was cuddled under his chin. "You matter to me." He murmured in her hair. Ino smiled. An odd thing to say. He never said things like that to her before. It was always something she just knew. Something she saw in his eyes and smile.

"You matter to me too." That was easier to say then 'I love you'. Sasuke would probably run for the hills if she uttered something like that. Not that she never said it. She would mouth it against his lips sometimes when they finished kissing or mouth it against his bare chest after they made love. He didn't even notice, but she didn't mind. It was a secret she loved keeping.

Just as she was about to fall into oblivion, the door creaked slowly open. She tensed and Sasuke's eyes flashed red, its three tomoe spinning alive.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked, removing his hand from her waist and putting a finger to his lips.

"You found me out?" Came the recognizable voice of Sai. She felt the hum of Sasuke's anger ripple across her sensors in warning. Ino didn't take her eyes off of his. "To late though, I already have the advantage here." Ino looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see two black snakes hovering over them, ready to strike when given the command.

"What's your purpose?" Sasuke asked in a silky tone. A dangerous one that made her insides pool with dark desire.

"Danzo's goal is your death." Sai said. Ino's head began to buzz and she shut her eyes tightly. No, not now. Don't make me pass out now! Itachi's _Sharingan_ cast was rebelling against her mental blocks. Please not yet! I can't! Her head began to ache and buzz. She violently fought to control her mind. It was painful, so painful she wanted to stop and let it take over. She felt Sasuke press his finger against her forehead. She snapped her eyes open when it stopped. What did he do? She thought with rapid curiously. Gazing at his concerned face she wondered if he even knew what was happening to her.

"I am here to take you back to Leaf." Sai's voice brought her back to the pressing moment they were in. She didn't know how Sasuke stopped the fall into Itachi's _Sharingan_ but she would have to think about it later. "Of course, I originally came to kill you. But now…I want to protect that bond Naruto and Sakura speak of."

"Bonds?" Sasuke's eyes hardened to red rubies. Sai's snakes hissed menacingly at them. "You disturbed my sleep for that?" Ino pulled from his embrace and sat up in fear of his exploding fury. Her back hit the wall and Sai's snakes wrapped around her and Sasuke. She wheezed out a squeak and closed her eyes as Sasuke made a familiar seal. The following explosion was loud and it felt like her ear drums had exploded. Sai's snakes splattered into sticky ink, staining her clothes. She barely noticed Sasuke's arms around her waist when he jumped from the billowing fire and smoke. She was in a daze, still reeling from the explosion. The air around her was blanked in dust, but it was cool and blew across her face. She felt the sun on her back and her bare shoulders. Sasuke had a steel grip on her arm, keeping her securely by his side. His whole body was vibrating with irritation and anger, she didn't dare to move. Not that she could put up much of a fight and try to escape. Her chakra was drained and so was her body.

"What are you really after?" Ino wearily lifted her eyes from the ground and peered into the large crater Sasuke made. Down below she saw a beautiful and relieving sight of pink and red. Even Sakura's screaming angry voice made Ino feel warm and sad at the same time. "How many times are you going to stab us in the back—"

"Sakura huh?" Sasuke called down instantly bringing Sakura's attention to them. Even from her point, Ino could see that her pink haired friend was pale, jade eyes wide with disbelief as she stared at her old teammate. Sakura took in the sight of them both, but her eyes strayed back to Sasuke.

"Sakur—" Naruto ran from the ruined hall and slid to a stop next to Sakura, looking equally pale and disbelieving. Ino felt tears sting her eyes at the sight of him. His golden hair and blue eyes stood out more than ever now. And he was taller and leaner. His outfit had matured with his looks. While she disliked the color orange all together, Ino was glad that he kept it. Naruto was Naruto after all.

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured to him. She could feel curiously curl around her. It mixed with Sasuke's chakra. But she also felt anger and disdain as well. "So you're here as well. I assume Kakashi's with you as well." Sasuke looked to the opening, so did Ino. But instead of seeing a lanky frame with silver hair, she saw someone else. He looked to be the same as Asuma. Plain faced with a headband helmet. Hid hair was dark brown like Yasuo's. His eyes were big and dark, a little gaunt looking.

"Sorry. I'm not Kakashi. I am here in his place. And the new Team Kakashi is taking you back to Leaf." His voice was mild and commanding in a meek way.

Sasuke snorted softly, talking in everyone below them with a critical eye. "Team Kakashi?"

Sai reached for his tanto strapped to his back and held it out. Sakura turned to him, face red with building rage. "Sai! I knew it! You're—" Sasuke interrupted, stunning her into silence.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke mused. "Another loser joins the ranks." He finished with a soft scoff, eye uninterested. Ino knew she should say something, but held back. This was a Team 7 reunion. She didn't have a place to say anything. Her relationship with Sasuke was different then his relationship with his team. "He said something about wanting to protect my 'bond' with Naruto." He humorlessly mused.

Sai clenched his jaw. "I don't know much about you, but there must be a reason why Naruto and Sakura came all this way just for you. There must be a reason why the girl wanted to live with enemies just to be with you. They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed." Ino blinked. Sai knew about her? Why she was here? Did Lady Tsunade finally tell them why she had been gone for so long?

"I still don't understand, but you should Sasuke!" Sai called out. Sasuke sighed, his grip on her arm lessening but not letting go.

"Oh, I do. That's why I severed them!" Sasuke finished harshly. Sakura and Naruto visibly flinched and Ino lowered her eyes. Sasuke…you lie so easily. No matter what he is, no matter where he was, he could never completely blot them from his life. He wanted to let go of everything to get his revenge, but she knew. It wasn't that simple. Ino bit back a whimper when his blunt nails dung into her arm. She put her own hand on his, breaking him from whatever tormenting thoughts he had disappeared into. His eyes snapped onto hers, a frightening obsession burning in them.

"I have a different 'bond'. A bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you and distract you from your greatest desires, and the emotions that matter."

_You matter to me…_

"Why…" Ino's gaze wandered to Naruto. "Why didn't you kill me? Is this your idea of cutting off bonds Sasuke?" The battle at the Valley of the End, Ino thought. Years ago she got Naruto to talk about what happened between he and Sasuke. Sasuke wanted power so badly but he didn't kill Naruto that day when he could have. Awakening the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ was at his fingertips but he didn't take it.

"The reason is simple. It's not that I _couldn't_ cut off my bonds with you. The idea of doing what _he_ said in order to become more powerful mad me sick." Sasuke lowered his head a little. The ends of his hair lifted in gentle blowing winds.

Naruto studied him. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't owe you any explanations. All I'll say about back then was that I let you live on a whim." Ino's arm twitched and she glanced to the right sharply. Kabuto…was close by. Panic flared to life and she grabbed at her arm, biting her lip. Sasuke gave her a quick glance before letting go of her arm and flying off the ledge with half a body flicker.

"Sasuke!" She hissed in alarm. But she couldn't move. Her seal was burning hotly against her palm.

"Come to think of it, wasn't your dream to become Hokage?" Sasuke asked, arm across Naruto's neck, his hand resting on his shoulder. "You should've spent you time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me. Right Naruto?"

Ino felt Sasuke gather chakra around him. Her eyes widened. He wouldn't! Would he? "And this time, I'm going to kill you on a whim." The sound of Sasuke's Kusanagi Sword slipping from it sheath made her gather what little chakra she had recovered. She pushed against Kabuto's control.

"Someone who can't save even one friend isn't fit to become Hokage. Right Sasuke?" Naruto asked sadly, warily. She summoned chakra to her feet and ran down the crater. She stumbled over some rocks and righted herself just as Sakura cried out Sasuke's name and Sai moved to intercept Sasuke's sword.

"Stop!" Ino screamed. Sasuke glared at her and Ino skidded to a stop when a curtain of lightning fell around her. He put her in a Chidori Cage! Sai had stopped Sasuke's attack and Ino saw a little smug smile twitch to life.

"That was the correct way to block my attack." Sasuke commented. The new team captain tried to restrain Sasuke after Naruto and Sai teamed up to retaliate. Ino looked on amazed as he did a Wood Element. The First Hokage was the only one to use wood elemental jutsus. Why was he able to? Was he a descendent or something? But Sasuke wasn't one to be taken down so easily. His Chidori crawled over his body in a protective way, stunning everyone but her who saw it.

"Naruto!" Ino called out in concern when he fell to the ground, twitching from the Chidori current. Sai was hurting too. Then Sakura came out of nowhere, charging with blazing fists. Literally, her fist were blazing blue with chakra. Sasuke readied himself, twisted his blade and charged at her as well. Ino put a horrified hand over her mouth. Why was he doing this? Was this the same Sasuke who kissed her so lovingly today? The one who told her that she mattered to him? His chakra was even colder, and his eyes…they were nothing but emotionless red embers burning with malice and determination.

Sasuke had impaled the older man, whom she heard Sakura call Capitan Yamato, to a fallen rock. His sword had a crackling Chidori current down it. "My Kusanagi Sword has a special blade." Sasuke told him. Sakura turned to her, eyes heartbreakingly pleading.

"Ino can't you stop him?"

Ino shook her head. "He won't listen to me! I don't know why he—" She stopped when she felt demon chakra touch her sensors. Sasuke and the others felt it as well because they looked at Naruto's bowed figure in growing dread. Sasuke just looked curious. He was staring hard at Naruto, his three tomoe whirling fast. Seconds and then minutes ticked by and suddenly she couldn't feel demon chakra anymore. What happened? It was bubbling to life and then…nothing.

Sai came to and Naruto lifted himself from the ground on shaky limbs. Captain Yamato took his chance and pushed Sasuke's sword from his chest with a wood jutsu, forcing him back. Then he roared a wooden wall jutsu, trapping them both under it. Her Chidori Cage fell away and Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and propelled them from the trap. She screamed and grunted when they landed back where they had first been, above the group on the ledge of the crater. Her ribs felt bruised, and he dropped her on the ground. She landed less than gracefully on all fours, rubbing her painful side where he dug his fingers into her ribs.

"Why don't you get it?" Naruto cried up to them. "Orochimaru is going to take over your body!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "If that happens, then it happens. You still think like a kid Naruto. My revenge means everything to me. As long as I can exact it, I don't care what happened to me or anyone else. Here's the situation. Right now, neither I nor Orochimaru are a match for Itachi. If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him, I'd give up my life a million times over." Sasuke told him with stinging bitterness. It stunned them all into silence.

Captain Yamato stood. "Enough talk. Naruto, Sakura, I wished I wouldn't have to hurt him in front of you. But now I have to get serious. He's the same as Orochimaru, a rouge ninja. He must not roam free."

Tch, get serious my ass. Ino thought gritting her teeth as she got to her feet. That was like asking for a quick death. She didn't know how skilled Captain Yamato was, but she was sure that Sasuke would hold his own. At least long enough for Orochimaru to find them. And it's not like she could help them. She was as weak as a baby and Sasuke knew it. In her mind she wondered if it was his plan to tire her out. Using that healing jutsu on a little cut was too much. And she had to fall for it. Not to mention, Kabuto was even closer now and he was holding her in place without laying a single demented finger on her.

Sasuke stuck his sword in the ground beside her. "I've had enough of you all." He went through some fast hand seals. "This is the end." A huge amount of chakra gathered inside of him, it made her skin tighten. He raised his hand, but then she felt him, even before he appeared. Orochimaru caught Sasuke's wrist with a disapproving frown on his pale face.

"You're not using _that_ jutsu Sasuke." He scolded him.

Sasuke scowled. "Let go."

Ino took a step forward instinctively only to have Kabuto restrain her from behind. He appeared just as suddenly as Orochimaru. He had her by the shoulders, pressing his hand against her seal to calm the pain with his own chakra. She leaned into the relief he was giving her, despising that she was even doing so.

"Hey now, your still using that foul tone with Lord Orochimaru?" He lectured in a big brother kind of way.

"I see no reason to stop." He shot back, annoyed.

"No reason? Sasuke are you serious?" Ino asked him. He ignored her.

"You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his mouth tightened. She had no idea what they were talking about. What the hell is Akatsuki? "That's why we want Leaf to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one." Kabuto reasoned with him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino snapped. Kabuto tightened his hold on her.

"If the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have more trouble talking your revenge right?" Kabuto blithely continued like she didn't even speak. Annoying man.

Sasuke looked down below as his former team before looking back to Kabuto. "That's a pathetic reason."

Kabuto smiled a little and shrugged behind her. "It's an opportunity to improve your chances, even if only by one percent. Agreed?"

Sasuke contemplated what Kabuto said before lowering his arm. "Let's go." Orochimaru said. Ino felt his chakra lick at her feet and Kabuto let her go. They were going to transport? Damn it no!

"Sasuke! Please!" She turned to him, eyes watery with panic. Sasuke grasped her by the arms. "Please. I can't!" She begged. "Let me go." She pleaded. It seemed time stopped forever as he stared at her. She saw the conflict in his eyes. Still, Orochimaru's chakra was crawling up her legs. She stiffened in shock when he leaned in and kissed her in front of everyone.

"It's just this one time Ino." He murmured against her lips. "When we meet again, I won't ever let you leave me." He told her backing away. Ino looked down and saw Orochimaru's flaming chakra fade from her feet.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto protested reaching out for her. "Ino!" But she stepped away and his outreaching hand was swallowed by the transport jutsu.

"We're even now Ino." Sasuke told her before he too faded from her sight. The wind rushed around her, whipping her long blonde hair around her face. Slowly, her heart slowed down and she sank to her knees. She felt scared all of the sudden. She was alone, away from the constant presence of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Away from Sasuke…

Her gaze moved below her to see Naruto had fallen to his knees as well. His body was shaking with tears. Ino's eyes watered as well and she hugged herself. She couldn't be like this, she thought, wiping her face quickly with her fists. Steeling herself, she stood and picked her way back down to them. Captain Yamato and Sai watched her warily, but when Sakura saw her she ran. They caught each other in a tight hug. More tears threatened to spill free but Ino closed her eyes and halted them.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Ino whispered to her. Sakura trembled a little in her embrace. "He wouldn't listen to me."

"He's always been hard headed." Sakura muttered with sadness. A laugh caught in Ino throat. So true. They broke apart, looking at one another. Even though she had been gone for five months, Sakura looked different then when she last saw her. Naruto's sorrowful sniffles had them both looking down at his defeat. Sakura wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"Crying…crying won't bring Sasuke back. I'm here too. We'll get strong together." Sakura said, closing her jade eyes. Sakura's words had Naruto lifting his head from the ground. Sai straightened his body.

"We have about six months left right?" He asked Ino. She nodded. "And a team of three is better than two." His handsome pale face folded into a forced smile. "Besides, I'm pretty strong myself."

Naruto offered them a wobbly smile. "Thanks." Once he stood, Ino ran and hugged him as well. "I'm glad you're okay Ino. We didn't know about you being here, but I'm glad we found you."

Ino softly giggled. "I'm glad you found me too. It's been a long time since we last saw one another." She stepped back, a flush a pleasure on her cheeks at the sight of her old friend. "Naruto, don't feel bad about what happened today." Ino looked guiltily away. "I've been with him constantly for five months and even I couldn't sway his resolve."

Naruto's eyes darkened with sympathy and sadness. "He's gotten a lot stronger."

Ino lowered her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, what an interesting day." They turned to Capitan Yamato who dusted the dirt from his clothes. "We should head back to Leaf as soon as possible. Do you have things to gather Ino?" He asked.

Ino's eyes widened. "Oh gods, Rei and Mamoru!" She gasped and jogged back into the base. They didn't take them did they? Where was Yasuo? The others followed her until she reached Rei's door. Capitan Yamato opened it for her. Ino sighed in relief at Rei's peeved expression when he saw her.

"With so much commotion going on outside, it a wonder the kid didn't wake up. What the hell happened?" Rei demanded. Ino's lips quirked.

"I have a lot to tell you."

Once she gathered all of her things, she met up with the rest of the group outside. She looked speculatively around for a familiar head of brown hair, but Yasuo was nowhere to be seen. She asked Rei but he told her he didn't see or hear anything from him. She was half expecting him to mount an ambush or something once they left the base.

Team Kakashi regarded Rei with wary interest. Ino eased the tension by telling them how they met and who he was. It was a surprise that Sai recognized him. Rei said he was ANBU, but Ino never heard of Root ANBU.

"There a separate division from the ANBU we know." Sakura explained when they settled for camp. Little Mamoru was wide awake and eating nosily in her arms and the men decided to go look for wood and to secure their positions. She and Sakura were left at camp to prepare dinner. "Apparently they're run by a guy named Da—mlf!" Ino's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth to stop her from saying that name. She banished the name from her mind quickly as soon as her brain began to shake.

"Don't tell me here!" Ino hissed. "Itachi's…" She trailed off. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded in quick understanding. Ino removed her hand and sighed, tipping her head back.

"Tired?" Sakura asked softly.

"You must have so many things to ask me." Ino whispered wearily. So many things to say, so many secrets to tell. She opened her eyes and stared at the darkening skies. "But I can't…not until…"

"You see Lady Tsunade. I know." Sakura finished for her. Ino looked down to her friend. Sakura looked so very sad and tired. She could only guess what they were feeling. They had been training for this moment. Looking forward to it with eagerness and Sasuke…Sasuke just broke all their expectations. In a really really bad way.

"So what do you think? My first S-ranked mission, success or failure?" Ino asked with a little smile, not letting it reach her eyes. Sakura sighed and hugged her knees.

"Don't know." She said in a light tone.

Ino nodded and placed Mamoru over her shoulder to burp him. "I don't know either."

XOXO

AN: So there it is…the _Ino-gets-captured-on-purpose-to-get-close-to-Orochimaru-and-Kabtuo-plan _arc…Again, it will be a while until they see one another. It's an Ino-centric fanfiction so it's not going to be just about Ino and Sasuke's relationship. Love to hear what you guys think so REVIEW por favor! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	23. Chapter 23

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so  
Tell me what you want to hear…_Secrets, by OneRepublic

::Chapter 23::

Ino walked silently behind Rei, studying his back with a contemplative purse to her lips. He had said his real name was Ao but now she didn't believe him. What she did believe was that he was a Yamanaka. The idea of tracking down a member of her clan made her tired with the thought. But, she was of the Main House and now she had a reason to use her heiress power. Discreetly though she didn't want her father to find out what she was doing. He would ask questions and get frustrated when it would take too long to get answers. He could be quite moody when dealing with the Yamanaka Clan.

Ino came from her thoughts when she felt Mamoru squirm in his makeshift carrier. It crisscrossed on her back and tied snuggly around her slender waits to keep him close and warm against to her. The group had to travel slowly because of him but no one complained. Everyone was thinking about what had transpired two days ago. Naruto was unusually subdued and Sakura talked with her awkwardly. Capitan Yamato was a nice enough guy, checking in her once in a while to see if she or Mamoru were alright. Sai was just weird. He was virtually expressionless and really quite. Rei acted like Sai was normal. He wasn't. But she couldn't ask anything about Root ANBU until they reached Leaf. Eight days later they arrived.

Ino's eyes watered when she saw the main gates loom before her and the sounds of the bustling village caught her ear. Her steps quickened when her Dad's face swam to mind. Then Shikamaru's and Choji's. Then the rest followed: Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and even the detestable pretty boy Neji. Gods she even missed Anko!

She gave the guards Izumo and Kotetsu one of her secret flirty smiles when they saw her. Capitan Yamato led them to the Hokage Tower, but Rei and Sai broke from them. Ino watched Rei disappear from sight in bewildered sadness and hurt. They had been together for five months and he didn't even say goodbye. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her eyes away. Jerk. How could he just do that? He didn't even look back at her. She scrubbed the tears from her eyes when she felt the others looking at her. Ignoring their questioning looks, Ino stroked little Mamoru's soft white hair. At least you're with me. She didn't know what would happen to the little guy, but she would protect him as much as she could. She would find a way for him to grow up properly. She took great pleasure in thinking Kabuto was probably getting the tenth degree from Orochimaru for leaving him behind.

They were let in immediately when Lady Tsunade learned who it was. Bowing respectively, the group stood still as she stood from her chair and came around her desk. "Report Capitan Yamato."

Ino stood in mute obedience as he told her of what happened. Naruto and Sakura looked like they were reliving the moment. In the end Naruto declared that they weren't giving up. Sakura's bright jade eyes echoed his sentiments and determination. They were dismissed leaving only she and Mamoru. Naruto and Sakura gave her little smiles as they filed out.

"Shizune, go and find Anko and Ibiki." The Hokage's apprentice scurried out. Lady Tsunade smiled gently. "Unfortunately your father and Asuma are away right now and Kakashi is in the hospital. We'll fill them in later."

Ino nodded in understanding and waited patiently for the two arrive. The Hokage led her to the conference couches in the connecting room so they could get comfortable. Her insides clenched in nervousness and anticipation; an odd combination.

"Want to tell me who the kid is before they come?" They settled across from one another. Lady Tsunade's caramel color eyes looked thoughtfully at the slumbering bundle.

Ino stroked his head. "His name is Mamoru. He's a clone Kabuto and Orochimaru created."

Lady Tsunade's eyes flickered up at her explanation. "You know who he's made from then?" She leaned forward slightly in interest.

Ino nodded solemnly. "His name was Kimimaro. Before he met Sasuke, Orochimaru wanted Kimimaro to be his next vessel but Kabuto told me that he became really ill and ultimately died in battle." Ino shrugged. "That's was Kabuto said anyways but he had no reason to lie to me about it. Could you do like, tests on him or something?"

Lady Tsunade nodded. "Of course."

"Arrived!" Ino practically jumped at the announcement, waking up Mamoru. He let out a shrill cry of fear and she began rocking to calm him down. The double doors to the conference room hit the walls with a loud thud. Ino's lips quirked in fond amusement at Anko's proud flirty strut.

When her sensei saw her she clapped a hand over her heart. "Oh ho ho! Blondie lives!"

Ino pretended to look insulted. "You had doubts?"

Anko grinned. "'Course not! I trained you!"

Ibiki chuckled darkly behind her. "You're always the first to take credit."

Anko shrugged, grey eyes flashing in mischief. "So? How was it?"

Four and a half hours later Ino had finished with the Q&A and Mamoru was still wide awake. Shizune was sent to get milk and supplies for him. His light green eyes idly roamed the room, aware that he was in a different place.

"Let's see your mark." Anko commanded, pulling on her shirt insistently. Ino shook her off.

"It's on my arm!" She protested and winced when Anko practically twisted her limb off to look at it.

"Do you not see me holding a newborn?" Ino cried out. Anko pushed her hand in the blonde's face to muffle her outrage.

"Shush Blondie." Her bows creased. "What's going to happen to it Hokage?"

Lady Tsunade sighed. "I don't know. It's a new one that we don't have experience with." She rubbed her temple in a troubling way.

"Can we seal it?" Ino asked hopefully. Anko let her have her arm back and Ino rotated her shoulder mumbling about being manhandled.

"We could if that's what you want. I'll find someone to do it for you." There was a brief silence.

"And the kid?" She forced herself to ask, tightening her hold on him. She was far too young to take care of him but she didn't want him dumped in an orphanage. Besides, he would be powerful. Orochimaru had wanted Kimimaro before he turned his eye to Sasuke.

"What do you want done with him?" The older blonde asked.

Ino looked into his small little face. "He could be powerful. He's like Sasuke, the last of his clan."' Ino rubbed a gentle knuckle down his oh-so-soft cheek. "Let me find a family for him." She glanced up. "In the Yamanaka Clan."

Lady Tsunade and Ibiki exchanged looks and Anko snorted. "Uh, is there a reason why you want him in your clan?"

Ino just smiled. "I want to keep him close." She ignored the little voice in her head that said Mamoru's bloodline could make her clan stronger in the future. "Besides he's safer in the mix of the Village. Kabuto and Orochimaru probably think we'll hide him from them."

The Lady Hokage's brow wrinkled slightly in contemplation before answering in a weary voice. "I'll think about it. In truth, I don't really know what to do with him myself. I'll have to inform the council so be prepared for anything." She stood, her ample bosom bouncing slightly. "You can handle him for now right? Until a decision is made?"

With little options left, Ino nodded. A sudden longing to escape the Hokage Tower pulled at her when she saw Ibiki standing under a streaming beam of fading sunlight. Her dad wasn't here but others were and she wanted to go to her house and fall into the familiar scent of her bedding.

"You can go home for now but I want you to go on for a heath check up as soon as possible. You and the kid. The more we learn of his illness, the better off we are in preventing his health decline."

She stood. "Got it." She was halfway paying attention. Her mind was already wandering to what she was planning to do with her homecoming.

Shizune handed her a shopping bag full with baby essentials and after a few farewell words she was off. She took the long way home, soaking in all of the sights and sounds of Leaf. Though she was happy and relieved to be home again her heart still ached. It had been ten days since Sasuke let her go. She missed him so much already. Her thoughts were constantly plagued by questions. What was he doing now? Probably training. Where was he? Don't know. Was he thinking of her? Maybe?

Her legs halted in front of a familiar big tree in the center of main Leaf. She peered into the thick leaves gently shaking in the fading light, reliving the night when the Sound Four infiltrated the village and tempted him with power. After, when she began her mission training with Anko and Ibiki she found herself sitting on the branch they were once on. It was just to think mostly and relive the feel of her first kiss, bittersweet as it was. Ino tore her eyes from the tree and continued on, down the small hill toward her house. The shop had closed an hour before so she had to grab the spare key.

Light flooded the living room and Ino dropped her bags with a shocked open mouth. "Oh my gods…Dad!" The place was a freakin' mess! Clothes were strewn about and so were empty food cartons and cans of soda and juice. The usually sparking blonde bamboo hardwood floors looked like they had five inches of grim on them and there were suspicious looking stains on the furniture and throw rugs. Horrified, Ino stalked into her room and flipped on the light. Relief washed over her when she saw her room untouched by her Dad's carless living.

"I was scared for a minute Mamoru." Ino breathed and placed the baby gently on her bed between two pillows. She cautiously made her way back to the living room to her get bags. Mamoru was fed and instantly fell asleep and Ino took her long awaited shower, having a serious debate with herself on which shampoo her hair was in desperate need of. Washed and smelling of sweet pea blossoms, she settled into her soft welcoming bed, cuddling close to one of Mamoru's pillows. The kid only woke up twice to be fed.

XOXO

Word got out that she had returned home and the four flower workers eagerly greeted her when they came into work bringing tons and tons of food. Flower workers Saiyuki, a gentle beautiful woman with long olive colored hair and almond shaped golden eyes and Michi the younger of the four with wavy rose colored hair and dazzling lavender eyes helped her clean up the house. It took two days to get it to her usual standards. During that time she came across something unsettling and very suspicious.

"Did my Dad get a dog?" She held up two porcelain bowls that read _Chow_ and _Liquid_. Ino rolled her eyes, yes very clever Dad she thought.

Michi flashed a dimpled smile and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Actually he got a cat. He's sooo cute! A picky eater, but he likes snuggling up with Tinsu when she on shift."

Ino's stomach fluttered. "It it black with green eyes?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible. It better not be who she thought it was. It was absurd, no. It wasn't. Was it? Her flesh pricked in dread. Itachi…Why did she feel like he was stalking her all of the sudden? Aio did say he was going to keep an eye on her but Ino assumed it would be in secret. Now that little spy might be living under her roof! Tch, some spy.

They nodded. "How did you know? He's big for a cat. Inoichi thinks he's a cross breed with a wild cat of some sort." Michi said, tossing her apron in a nearby hamper where another load of laundry waited for her. Saiyuki was cooing over Mamoru as she fed him happily. "His name is Fat Boy because he so big!" She giggled. Ino's lips turned up at that for a brief second before anger began to eat away at her mood.

It was! The sneaky little thing. Ino ignored the first part of Michi's question. It would be over her pretty little head to explain. "Where is it now?" She looked around. "I haven't seen it since I came back."

Michi shrugged. "Eh, he comes and goes."

Ino put a hand to her hip. "I would love to meet it but I guess I have to wait." To kill the nosey bastard. "The place looks great. Thanks for your help. I'll make sure my Dad pays you for this. We all deserve a four pairs of new shoes for cleaning up his mess!" She received a happy and full Mamoru from Saiyuki and placed him in the little swing Mei brought over earlier. She felt immensely better now that the place was clean.

It was a little past two but already she felt tired. She was going to lay down on the newly cleaned couches when a loud squawk brought her attention to the large living room window. A hawk waited patiently for her with a small scroll tied to its leg. Unrolling it, Ino felt her wariness fade away. The council agreed to let Mamoru be adopted into the Yamanaka Clan. She had been thinking about it since returning home and already had a particular family lined up. She wasted no time in contacting them, sending one of the flower delivery boys, Yuri off to summon them.

"Well little guy, let's see if we can get you the coolest and most fantastic family ever." As much as she liked having a little cute baby around, motherhood was not in her cards just yet. Fifteen year old ninjas like herself had a full career in front of her. Being tied down to a kid was not for her. She would leave that responsibility to the adults thank you very much. Plus, the sooner she got Mamoru situated with a good family, she sooner she could get to the bottom of Rei's secrets. It still hurt when she thought about him. Leaving like he did after all the time they spent together…Ino sighed mentally. Jerk.

She gathered a bag of supplies for Mamoru and left to the Yamanaka meeting room an hour later to give the people she summoned time to get there. Two young strawberry haired girls bowed respectively at her before sliding the wooden paper doors quietly open. A young couple was seated next to one another on sage green pillows. She was feeling nervous all of the sudden as she made her way to the front. She never did a meeting without her Dad but she had been to enough to know that a Clan leader (in her case a future clan leader) must not show weakness. She squared shoulders and gathered her pride before sitting elegantly on the larger ruby red pillow with Mamoru in her arms.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." She said strongly adding a smidgen of apology.

"We are honored Cousin." The platinum blonde young adult bowed respectively. His quiet dark haired wife followed suit stiffly. Keita Yamanaka was the only cousin she ever got along with. The Yamanaka Clan was notorious for their conceit and ambition. It could be war for a young beautiful future clan head like herself. Some of her stupid cousins would challenge the head of the family over leadership. Her clan history had stories of internal struggles within the ranks. Luckily her family maintained control over the Clan. Keita was a nice cousin. When her Dad couldn't train her because of missions and whatnot, he chose Keita to help her with their clan jutsus. His favoritism brought him some hardships time to time with the other members, but he was strong and ignored the muttering and complaints.

He married his wife Megumi against his parent's whishes. Keita's mom could be like a dragon and his dad was as meek as a mouse and didn't lift a finger to help his only son when Keita was kicked out of his house by his mother and two sisters. The Yamanaka women had always been the head of the households and their household rules were law. Keita's mom didn't like Megumi because she came from a low background (traveling merchants). They had been married for five years but had yet to have a child. Something Keita's mom constantly shoved in their faces. Yet despite his whole family practically disowning him, Keita remained firm in his decision to remain married to the woman he loved. Megumi was a pretty girl with long dark dark hair and sad looking hazel eyes. Keita was a handsome young man that could turn heads with his short platinum blonde hair and bright electric blue eyes.

Talking a deep breath, Ino spoke. "I have chosen you and your wife to take custody of this child." She felt their shock echo through her chakra. "He is going to be an honored member of the Yamanaka Clan and needs parents who will love him and protect him."

Megumi's eyes watered instantly and she dropped her forehead to the floor, murmuring thank you though her tears. It had been a dream of hers to be a mother, but Ino learned that getting pregnant for the dark haired woman would be nearly impossible. "It's not going to be an easy task though." Ino warned.

Keita rubbed his wife's back soothingly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ino looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, remembering quite vividly the day he was born. The greed in Kabuto and his medics' eyes. The way Orochimaru preened in delight when Kabuto presented the hour old newborn to him. It was only right that she tell him Little Mamoru's back story. She was glad that it didn't sway their acceptance of the child when she did.

"He will be protected with us. We will be vigilant in his heath and training." Keita vowed when she relinquished the child to Megumi's trembling arms. She could tell the young couple instantly fell in love with him. Ino told them to come by later to get the rest of his things. When they left, a little sadness lingered in her chest, but it was banished when she knew that the kid was in good hands. She trusted Keita and was sure Mamoru would grow up loved by them.

XOXO

Her team came back the day after she gave Mamoru to her cousin. There were hugs and laughter at their reunion dinner. Choji asked her a million questions and Shikamaru was playfully complaining about how troublesome missions were since she left. Having to pick up her slack was zoning in on his relaxing time. Asuma had a look in his eyes that told her the Hokage told him everything and that he was glad she was safely back home.

Ino felt herself melt back into her life before her mission which was easier than she thought it would be. Looking around her at her boys and Sensei, she knew it was because of them and how close they were. Ever since they were young they knew that one day they would make the next generation of the unbeatable Ino-Shika-Cho team. Even before, the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi were close families. A friendship born from the first of their clan heads that still thrived today. She couldn't ask for better teammates and friends.

The BBQ restaurant they had met up at had begun to close so they had to reluctantly leave. She idly walked arm in arm with Shikamaru and Choji while Asuma ambled a little behind them to have a cigarette. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" She asked.

"Same old same old. Everyone's been super busy lately with missions and stuff." Choji said brightly.

"Speaking of missions, it's been a week since you've returned. Are you ready to get back to work Ino?" Asuma asked behind them. The boys looked at her in expectant silence. She turned her head.

"Of course. It'll get my mind off of things I've been over thinking." She said.

Shikamaru gave her a long look. "Don't tell me you miss being there."

Ino snorted. "I don't miss being there, but I won't lie." She said softly with a pang of sorrow. "I miss Sasuke." She admitted earning a sigh from Shikamaru and a comforting pat from Choji. "But I can't dwell on him or I won't get anything done."

Asuma chucked behind her. "That's a good outlook Ino. I'll tell the Hokage that we're ready."

She decided to get breakfast the next morning with her team while they walked her to house. "That means you can't sleep in Shikamaru! And you can't ask your mom to make you breakfast Choji. Save your appetite for the breakfast Asuma-sensei is going to buy." She ordered them. Asuma groaned.

"I have to pay?"

"But it's going to be a Saturday! My mom makes chocolate chip pancakes, apple wood bacon omelets and French toast! Akimichi Chakra Supplier!" Choji protested in a heartbreaking plea, turning to Ino with puppy dog eyes.

"Tomorrow is the first day off in two weeks! Can't we do brunch?" Shikamaru looked incredulous. Ino glared at them and yanked her arms from theirs to put a bossy hand to her hip.

"Breakfast! Don't ruin this or I swear you'll all regret it! And to make sure you take me seriously I'll only tell you this!" She yelled at them and then a smirk blossomed over her pink pouty lips. "Your moms are _always_ on my side." She then turned her burning eyes to Asuma. "And Kurenai-sensei and I have a bond. We're hanging out soon to go shopping. I could always ask her to invite you along."

Staring at their terrified pale faces, Ino finally felt like she was home. "Okay! See you at breakfast! Seven forty-five sharp!" She gave each of them a hug and then skipped merrily to her porch.

From the other side of the door she paused and leaned into hear what they were saying to one another after her departure. "Well…guess breakfast in the morning then?" It was Asuma.

"Troublesome woman. We've only been back together for four hours and she's already back to bossing us around." Ino smiled at Shikamaru's annoyed tone.

"Yeah. I missed her too." Choji chimed in and Ino put a hand over her mouth to keep her giggle in. She missed them too.

The smiling blond made her way back to her house where the living room lights bleed through the bottom of the front door. She hastened her steps and kicked off her shoes as soon as she was inside.

"Dad?" She called out, heart quivering with eagerness. He appeared in the hallway and she ran to him with a little cry. "Daddy!"

His strong comforting arms encircled her waist and he lifted her from the ground. "Ino! You're back!" He exclaimed, tightening his hold on her. "When I got to the Hokage Tower Lady Tsunade told me you were home. I rushed here as soon as I could."

"I missed you the most of all. I was so sad when you weren't here." She murmured, inhaling his familiar scent of sage and spice.

"I'm sorry baby. The mission went on longer than expected, but I'm here now. Ah, I missed you so much. It was so lonely here without you." Ino allowed her tears to fall onto her father's shoulder. He was shushing her with low coos and stroking her hair while she was shaking with her soft sobs. His face and smile were the main things that kept her strong when she was with Kabuto and Orochimaru. She endured it all to be with Sasuke and to see her father again.

Later, after they spent some time together catching up, Ino returned to her room exhausted but buzzing with happiness. Her Dad was going to take her shopping next week and she had breakfast with her team. Today had definitely been a good day. Humming she dressed in her night clothes and sat at her vanity mirror to brush her hair until it was soft, smooth and shiny. In her reflection she spotted her dirty, tattered bag. Since she returned she didn't even go though her things because she thought it would make her depressed. But with her mood as it was, she decided it was time. She braided her hair quickly and then sat crossed legged on her clean floor. The zipper was coming apart from being over stuffed with her extra clothes and acquired scrolls she got from Kabuto. She would have to turn them into Lady Tsunade later.

She shook out her wrinkled, dirty clothes, smiling fondly at each one of them. No one would believe her, but Orochimaru was the one who bought her the clothes. He had surprising good tastes and only brought her the best and most expensive. She assumed that it was the times when Orochimaru had transferred into a woman's body that made him appreciate shopping. She and Rei joked over it all the time. It would be a waste to throw them out, Ino thought tossing them in her hamper by her dresser.

She emptied the rest on the floor in a loud clatter and winced. Oops. Her tools were sorted and she promised them she would give them a good oiling and sharpening when she had the time. The scrolls were stacked in a neat pile in her night stand's bottom drawer. She was about to shut them away when one in particular caught her attention. It was thick and red. She turned it over in her hand, finding a Kabuto's familiar scrawl at the bottom.

_For the Body and Soul Exchange Jutsu_ it read. Curious, she opened it and rolled it out on her floor. Three intricate circles drawn in fancy seals greeted her and Ino jerked her hands away from it with a startled gasp. She recognized what kind of summon these were and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Bodies? He gave her bodies?

_It's always good to keep a few extra bodies on hand_…He always told her that. Ugh, was this some kind of thoughtful gift from him? Only Kabuto would think that giving her bodies would be a nice, un-weird and appreciated gift. What a freak! Ino was going to roll it back up and burn it until she really looked at the summons scrawl. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends and Ino got to her knees and peered into the center of one of the summon circles. She unrolled the rest of the scroll.

_Shoji Eto…Giro Tendo…Ume Seto…Yuka Kuramoto…_

_ What happened to Giro and Shoji?_

_ Don't worry about them. You'll see them sooner or later…_

Giro's shy boyish smile flashed in her mind followed by Shoji's composed little grin. They had been nice guys and she had refused to feel guilty about using her Mind Surrender Jutsu on them. Until now. "So this is what Kabuto did to your guys." She murmured softly. "Living in suspended animation." The Body and Soul Exchange Jutsu only worked if the one being sacrificed was still alive. She didn't know how alive these guys were, but now she couldn't destroy the scroll.

"And he gave me Ume too. How nice of him." She muttered. Yuka Kuramoto…who was she? Ino didn't remember her but she must have done something to irk Kabuto for him to seal her. With a heavy sigh, she carefully rolled it back up and retied the golden strings that held it together.

She had to put this somewhere safe. There was no way she was going to let anyone know that she had that kind of scroll on her. The safest place in her room was her closet with its many many many shelves and pretty storage boxes. Feeling that is was safely tucked away, Ino flipped off the closet light and began to make her way to her bed only to stop dead in her tracks.

"So you've returned Yamanaka." A soft voice purred from the open door way.

Ino calmed her nerves. "Aio. Long time no see little kitty. Should I call you Aio or Fat Boy? Which do you prefer?" She asked, a hand to her hip.

Aio's green eyes glittered, but it ignored her taunts. "Itachi expresses his relief that you are safely back home."

Ino raised a brow. "Does he? How nice of him. I aim to please you know. Make sure you tell him thank you for me."

Aio grinned in a freaky chesire like way. "He also tells me to say one thing to you. You better sit down for this one."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because you'll hit your head once it's out of my mouth." Aio warned playfully. Ino refused to listen and the large black cat sighed. "Okay. Don't bitch at me for not warning you."

"Just tell me!" Ino snapped in irritation.

Aio smiled. "Danzo Shimura."

Ino's head swam instantly as she began her fall into another one of Itachi's _Sharingan_ illusion slash dreams slash pain in the ass genjutsu. Damn cat. Maybe she should have listened to it after all…

XOXO

AN: I'm back! Muhahaha! God, moving sucks big time. I didn't post sooner because I didn't have internet access until about a week ago…sorry! Love to hear from you guys 'cuz I missed you so very much! REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	24. Chapter 24

AN: WARNING! Some minor manga spoilers.

_Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away  
All my secrets away…_Secrets by OneRepublic

::Chapter 24::

"It for the safety of the village. Who knows what kind of lies the others are willing to believe now." Someone's cold and authoritative voice made Ino blink awake from her headache. She groaned and lifted her corporal form from the cold floor, grumbling that if Itachi was going to make her a peeping ghost in his memories that he needed to take make her pain and nausea non-existent as well.

She found herself in a darkened meeting room with a table full of council elders and the Third Hokage. Ino drank in the sight of him, missing the way he would joke around with Naruto and the others when he was alive. The village was in morning for a whole week. Asuma-sensei had taken it hard and was pulled out of missions until he had come to terms with his father's death. Across from the Third, was a man completely bandaged with a crisscross scar on his chin. He was as old as the rest in the group. Ino instantly recognized the elderly council members. Lady Tsunade often had a hard time with them and complained constantly after her meetings.

"Isn't that a little extreme? Sectioning them off from the other villagers will only cause more unrest. The Uchiha are intelligent. They will know that they are being ostracized for the sake of one mad man." The Third's eyes turned to brown glass, hard and unyielding. "That one madman is the reason this is happening in the first place. His hatred for the village and his clan has no end. We should be focusing on him."

Lady Koharu sighed heavily. "We don't know where he is or when he'll be back. As far as we knew it, he was dead. But for now, I agree with Danzo on this. We need to keep control over our peace. The Uchiha might not be planning anything but they are powerful and we need to keep an eye on them lest something devastating happens again."

"This whole thing is going to be blown out of proportion. I know it." The Third knew when he was overruled.

"I will handle the details Hokage. Leave everything to me." The bandage man Ino learned was Danzo stood stiffly from his chair with a bow. The room blurred and she found herself standing in an even darker place. It was cold and clammy with rows and rows of fire dishes flickering.

"It is a difficult decision to make. But you know what the right choice is. No one wants to go through another war. We are still recovering from the last. The Uchiha can bring Leaf to its knees if this coup d'etat takes place." Danzo was standing over kneeling Itachi. "I know you want this peace, as do we all. Being a double agent is killing you and only you can end it. Only you can do this mission. The Uchiha Clan must be stopped."

Ino felt so much chaotic emotions swirl inside of her the moment Danzo finished. Anger, pain, sadness, panic, fear, hatred…so much that her whole heart felt like it was pumping a mile a second. It made her feel so tired and numb, but feverish as well.

"I understand." Itachi's voice was dead. Coup de'etat? The Uchiha? Ino's mind fervently went over all that she was suddenly learning. The image changed again. It was still dark but she was sailing through the trees by Itachi's side. He looked panicked and concerned. They dropped quickly to the floor of the forest and ran until they came to a slow moving river. A man stood there covering the side of his face. Ino could see dripping blood down his cheek.

"Itachi…" His voice was like a gentle whisper. Itachi touched his shoulder…

"Shisui, what's wrong? What happened?" The curly haired Uchiha turned to him and removed his hand. Ino put a hand to her mouth when she saw that one of his eyes was missing. Itachi looked shocked as well. "Who did this? Tell me!"

Shisui managed a smile. "I need you to do something for me Itachi…you have to help me protect the last one. Too much power…they have served me well but my eyes are coveted."

"What do you want me to do? Tell me…just tell me…"

But Ino never got the chance to learn what Itachi did because she was tossed into another moonlit night. This time, it wasn't Shisui who was with Itachi. It was a man whose face was covered with an orange and black mask.

"You can have your revenge against the Uchiha. You'll be able to kill them all with my help but after, you can never return here to Leaf. You must leave it untouched." Itachi spoke in a cold calculating voice.

"And if I don't?" The man taunted in a daring way.

Itachi was unmoved. "You are weak old man. A mere shell of your former self. I can easily kill you right here and your future plans will remain unfulfilled."

The man looked to be considering it. "We can kill all of them?"

"Whomever you wish, but my family…leave them to me." Itachi turned away. "Tomorrow, meet here at the same place and the same time. That is all…"

So this is where it all started Ino thought when it shifted to the night of the massacre. It went by fast and she was all too familiar with what transpired that horrible night. She was glad it shifted to another image. They were in the Hokage tower. Itachi was on one knee while the Third was looking out of the widow with his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"I only ask one thing in return Hokage. Please, protect Sasuke from Danzo and those who will try and use him. Never tell him the reason behind this. Let him become strong and let the Uchiha name have its honor."

"I never wanted this." The Hokage had tears in his voice and he hung his head. "If there had been more time, we could have worked things out the right way. I am ashamed in front of you Itachi."

Itachi was impassive, but Ino felt his misery attach itself to the charged air. "There was no time. I have chosen not to regret this. You should do the same. Right now, I care only for Sasuke's safety. Hokage…please." His plea was a wavering whisper.

There was a thick silence that hung over both of them before the Third spoke. "It is not what I wish to do but I will honor your request Itachi. Sasuke will never know…"

It shifted to the place where Danzo had talked Itachi into going through with the plan. "I came here to warn you Danzo. If anything happens to my brother by you or anyone else under your command I will not sit still. I know Leaf's weakness; I'm privy to many secrets. Do not think I will hold my tongue to our neighbors if something happens to Sasuke. Do you understand?"

Danzo looked taken back but with a single nod, he agreed. Itachi left in a poof of smoke…

XOXO

Ino awoke with her lashes wet. Lady Tsunade and her Dad were peering down at her with equally concerned expressions. Still, tears dripped down the sides of her face and she turned her back on them. She didn't know what to think of this new knowledge. If it were true, Sasuke was suffering for nothing. Itachi truly loved his little brother. Why did he show her this? He went through so much to keep this secret from Sasuke and the rest of the village. Why was she any different? Why show her this and not Sasuke? Was hate really so powerful? Maybe it was. Sasuke left the village to seek power with Orochimaru. He said he had a bond of hate with his brother that's why he pushed his team out of his life.

_Other bonds merely confuse you…_

"What was the trigger this time Ino?" Lady Tsunade asked touching her shoulder with warm kind hands.

"Danzo Shimura." She rasped out. She felt Lady Tsunade stiffen.

"Danzo? Why him?" Her father asked. "I swear that man has his hands in too many things!"

Ino shut her eyes. Her dad didn't know, but the way the Hokage stiffened at his name told her she knew. And why wouldn't she? She was Hokage now. She knew all of Leaf's dirty little secrets. Her mind was still reeling with this particular secret. It wasn't hard to piece the fast flashes of Itachi's memories together. It made sense, but she knew he was still hiding things from her. Hiding what had happened with Shisui and his eyes. She didn't even know who the man in the orange and black mask was but Itachi knew. And Sasuke…her heart broke when she thought of him and how much he didn't know. All he had to suffer through must have hurt Itachi just as much. Itachi…why did he have to do this? Why did he think that it was only up to him to take care of this threat? It had crushed him when Danzo told him that the Uchiha had to be taken care of. It had numbed and shattered him when he left his traumatized six year old brother covered in their parents' blood.

Ino's breathing began to come in ragged pants and she was becoming so dizzy. Too much…its too much to understand! She bolted upright from her bed, clutching her throat for breath. Her skin prickled with nerves and she barely felt her Dad shaking her shoulders and yelling her name.

Why did he have to pick this way? Why did Itachi have to show her these things? Why did he want to cultivate Sasuke's hatred over a lie? Why take the whole burden on himself? Why? Why? WHY? Something pricked in her chest, a blooming chakra that began churning deep inside of her. Her ears buzzed loudly and she felt the rooms become charged.

"We need to calm her down! Hold her for me Inoichi!" The Hokage grabbed an injection from a trembling nurse and bit off the cap before stabling Ino's arm. She didn't wake up for another day.

She was alone when she did wake up. It was dark and quiet. Someone passed by her door talking to their companion in low hushed tones and the clock in her room clicked loudly. Her whole body felt stiff when she threw her long legs over the edge of her bed. Her toes curled on the cold floor and the bathroom lights practically blinded her when she flipped them on. Her belly rolled in warning and she made it to the toilet before she succumbed to dry heaves. After recovering, she slumped back on her bed and clicked the nurse call button. She was really hungry and didn't like the way her stomach was growling menacingly at her. She was trying hard not to think about Itachi and Sasuke. If food was going to take her mind off of the topic, she would embrace it whole heartedly.

The nurse was fretting over her and Ino smiled at the attention. The Hokage was called in with a subdued looking Anko by her side. Ino didn't stop eating. Rice and chicken broth was like pure mana on her tongue.

"I see you're feeling better. That's good." Lady Tsunade checked her chart with a critical eye. "That mark on your arm became really erratic."

Ino paused to look at the swirling mark branded on her arm. "Well, it would. I was freaking about about what I just learned." She muttered and took an angry bite.

The Hokage sighed and pulled a chair to the side of her bed. "You know that this is a very important secret to keep. If it were up to me, I would have told Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi already. But it is a deal that the Third said he would keep and I have to honor his decision."

Anko apparently knew enough to keep quiet. Ino stabbed at her food with her wooden chopsticks, muttering that Itachi was a moron. "So what now? There has to be a reason he showed me these things." At the back of her mind, Ino wondered just how much they actually knew. She had to have known about Itachi and Danzo's plans and for sure she knew the Third's promise to Itachi. But did she know about that guy who helped him with the massacre? Or about Shisui's eyes?

"I don't know." The Hokage murmured with a troubling expression. "I don't know why he's doing this. Why he's showing you these things. Maybe he wants you to tell Sasuke or something."

Fear gripped her and she dropped her bowl on her lap. "No! I can't! Not while he's still with them. Kabuto…! Orochimaru…!" She trembled hard at the thought and The Hokage grabbed her hands.

"Ino! I won't let you do that!" She exclaimed. "We'll think of something I promise!"

"Yeah calm down Blondie! You think we'll put you through that again? I know how it is, and once is enough for me so once is enough for you. You're not doing this alone okay? We'll think of something." Anko said, leaning into Ino and catching her eyes. Ino's heart calmed itself and she took a few breaths before giving them a shaky smile. Someone knocked at the door.

"Uh…am I interrupting anything?" It was Kakashi and he looked a little uneasy with them regarding him warily.

"No, you came just in time." Lady Tsunade stood up. "Ino, we're going to seal your cursed mark. Kakashi is going to use the same seal he put on Sasuke with some minor adjustments."

Ino raised a brow. "Minor adjustments?"

"Just some changes in the characters. Sasuke's cursed seal amplifies dark chakra and yours amplifies light. Nothing to worry about." Kakashi explained kindly with a little half smile behind his mask. Anko pulled out some special ink from a pocket on her trench and handed it to him. He looked hesitant.

"You'll have to undress." He tried to make it sound normal, but she could hear the slight strain in his tone. She suppressed a grin and her blossoming blush.

"I'll prepare another room for the ground markings. Anko, watch him." Lady Tsunade left.

Anko grinned. "Sure thing. Don't want him to get all handsy on you Blondie."

The white haired man paused from opening the ink jar. "I can be professional." Kakashi protested.

Ino snorted and began unbuttoning her top while Kakashi pretended to look busy mixing the special ink. She covered her bare breasts with her seal-free arm, trying not to look nervous in front of Anko (she would never let her live it down! "Horny for Kakashi huh? What would Sasuke think?").

He started with her cursed seal first. His long slender calloused finger began drawing the intricate designs on her warm flesh. He worked down her arm to the tips of her fingers then began again, down her back. She could feel his breath through his mask on her skin as he carefully worked, concentrating on making the characters perfect. It wasn't awkward after a while. That was until Anko opened her big mouth.

"Mmm, you smell really good Ino. What kind of bodywash do you use?" She stiffened at the same time as Kakashi. He was hovering close to her, finger on her neck as he drew a character line up it, stopping behind her ear. "What is it? Vanilla?"

"Cherry-vanilla." Kakashi rumbled, recovering before Ino.

"If he messes up, I'm going to go into second stage and kill you." Ino warned Anko, now totally aware that his finger expertly roamed over her flesh. She closed her eyes when she remembered nights when Sasuke would trace his fingers down her naked flesh when they rested. Sometimes she would be lying on her belly and his fingers would trace down her shoulder, down her ribs and over her hip…

Kakashi began another line. This time going up her chin and across her lips to the top of her cheek bone. Ino slowly opened her eyes, feeling his presence overpowering her memories. He had really good skin she thought first, and really good brows. Wonder if he plucks them? Maybe Kakashi has a secret vanity because no one could look so manicured like him. He had faint dark circles under his eyes and she remembered that he had been hospitalized for a few weeks because of using his _Mangekyo Sharingan._

Then the last line made the air charge even further. Kakashi was doing well the rest of the time, but he was a man. And breasts were breasts, not matter who they belonged to. His finger slowed when he traced the last line, across her bicep, on the exposed side of her breast and then over the soft mounds while she covered the majority of her girls with her arm.

_Breathe, just breathe. It's almost over…_she coached herself, ignoring the lecherous grin on Anko's face and the slight flush on Kakashi's cheek. It took seven seconds at the most, but it seemed like forever before he finished his line. She forced herself to relax her shoulders and grip on her breast. Kakashi looked extremely relieved as well and Anko had a scary little expression in her eyes when Kakashi turned to her.

"Let's go to the next room."

Now, kneeling in a sealing circle, still holding her breast, Ino bent her head and shut her eyes. No doubt it was going to hurt, but even as she prepared herself nothing could have been worse. She screamed when her seal flared to life and its chakra linked itself with the characters drawn across her skin. She could feel the character lines dragging over her flesh leaving a burning trail of scorching pain in its wake. Her chakra coils clenched inside of her and Kakashi's hand was quivering against her cursed seal in an effort to control his chakra and concentration. The candles flickered around the small party and her head swam, her body shook and then with a cry, Kakashi lifted his hand and fell to his knees, breathing hard. Ino could fell tears down her face and her mind shut itself down and she fell forward, unaware that Anko had caught her before her head hit the floor.

"Did it work?" She could faintly hear Lady Tsunade's worried inquiry.

"Yes. It worked." Kakashi rasped, with a cough.

XOXO

Ino was settling into her missions. It was only right for her team to know what had happened. When she was in the hospital they had come often enough to see her and give her company. The day she got out she told them that their breakfast was going to happen the next morning but this time they didn't bitch too much about it.

Now here they were, a month later and back into missions. Ino grinned in pleasure, loving the feel of the wind swirling around her as they made their way through the thick forests of Leaf to a boarder city on the outskirts. There had been rumors of some kind of scuffling between two towns. Nothing big, but there had also been a sighting of two unknown persons passing through with distinctive coats. Their team had been dispatched to gather information on the unknown members of a group called Akatsuki.

Her team filled her in on the mysterious group and their mission to gather jinchurikis. Now Ino understood why Naruto or Lady Tsunade didn't tell her anything three years ago. She also understood that secretive conversation (that she was excluded from) between Kabuto and Sasuke. Itachi was a member of Akatsuki and two members had been killed by Naruto and Sakura. Kabuto reasoned that if others took care of Akatsuki, Sasuke would have an easier time getting to Itachi. And he would die when he did…die over a secret…over a lie…

"Ino, you and Shikamaru go that way, around the resort. Choji and I will go the other way. Keep your radio on frequency five." Asuma's voice broke through her thoughts and Ino nodded, getting her mind back to the task at hand.

Together, they avoided the resort to keep their stealth and cover. When they met back up with Asuma and Choji, they arrived at one of the villages and began questioning the local police about the sighting. There wasn't much information. They passed through a few days ago. They didn't stop, they didn't talk to anyone and they didn't get a good look at them. Lame, Ino thought that night when they settled into their rooms.

"That's not a lot to go on. They'll probably avoid other villages in their travels." Choji said when they were getting ready for bed.

"Probably. But they'll probably get wind of our investigation and be on alert. Other teams are carpeting the area so be prepared for anything." Asuma said, sliding a window open and propping himself in it to smoke. "The Akatsuki are very dangerous S-ranked criminals."

Despite what Ino learned about Itachi, he was still a mass murderer. If he didn't think twice about wiping out his clan, he would think at all when it came to strangers who got in his way. Why did he even join the organization in the first place? She didn't even know what to think these days. It had been a little over a month since he showed her his secrets and she still didn't know what to do about it. If she could just talk to him, just to find out why he was doing this to her and showing her these things…

She should, but she was scared. She was scared of him and scared for her life. She didn't want to go through this by herself, but she didn't want to drag any of her friends and family into it too. They wouldn't understand and the Hokage said they had to keep this just between them and the elders…and Ibiki and Anko. Tch, some secret.

She fell into a restless sleep, cuddling up to her pillow. Or at least she thought it was her pillow. In her dreams she imagined she was back in Sasuke's bed, cuddling up to his back with her leg between his. Her hand was under his shirt, so she could feel his warm skin under her hands and her face was buried in the arch of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent of sage and spice. She had been having a hard time falling asleep these days. It had been nearly impossible getting back to sleeping on her own. And after little Mamoru moved on, she felt a little empty not having the little guy around. And then the thing with Itachi, nightmares and dreams would come to her often.

Her pillow shifted and Ino groaned in annoyance. "Quit moving." She mumbled.

"Ino wake up." Shikamaru's testy tone made her pause. Damn, so it was Shikamaru who was her pillow. Subconsciously she should have known. Shikamaru didn't smell like Sasuke. He was more grass and cedar smoke than sage and spice. But his heat was the same, and his heartbeat lulled her to sleep as she cuddled to his back. "You've been doing this a lot lately."

"Why didn't you stop me before?" She murmured, loosening her grip, but not backing away.

He let out a sigh. "Because I could handle it before…now you're getting to…"

Ino removed her hand from under his shirt and untwined their legs. "Handsy?" She offered remembering Anko teasing Kakashi about being 'handsy'.

"Yes." He huffed, but keeping his tone low as to not wake Asuma and Choji.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. But, can I? Believe it or not, but your heartbeat and breathing help me fall asleep and recently…"

Shikamaru was a sucker for her vulnerable whispers and she knew it. He sighed out loud again. "Just, keep your hands on top of my clothes will you? You can't be mad if I start having naughty dreams about you." He mused and then chuckled when she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Deal."

XOXO

Itachi silent waited for the slinking shadow to approach him. The only thing he saw was the glowing reflection of Aio's eyes in the inky darkness of their meeting place.

"So? How did it go?" He asked, resting his weary body on a slumped tree.

"She was out for a few days, but recovered quickly. They sealed her cursed mark and she's back on missions. Word around the Hokage Tower is that they spotted two members of Akatsuki and her team was sent out to gather intelligence on the matter."

Itachi was aware of what members Aio was talking about. Hidan wouldn't shut up about being on the trail of the nine-tails after he and his partner took down the two-tails. It was only a matter of time before they were spotted. They were too arrogant about their mortality to really hide their presence.

"She'll want to talk. When she asks, tell her to wait a few days for you to contact me." He was still thinking of what he was going to tell her. But he had to explain and the girl was the only one he could think of to help rectify his mistake. Naruto was an option, but Itachi didn't want to deter the loud-mouth blonde from his training. If worse came to worse, Naruto was his last resort and he needed him to be more mature and powerful for the task. "Did you put the scroll back in her bag?"

Aio gave a toothy grin and gave a single nod. "She thought the best place to hide it was in her closet of all things. Was there a reason you wanted me to do that? I read that jutsu and it's really dangerous."

Itachi silently stood, finding himself low of time. Kisame was going to wonder where he was. "She'll need it. Keep me informed."

"Sure thing." And then the small alcove was empty without so much of a trace of meeting…

XOXO

AN: So sad it's coming to that Hidan/Kakuzu arc and Asuma's death. It totally dropped a few tears when he died and Shikamaru cried his sexy eyes out… :,(

Anywhoo, ya'll know what to do at the end of a chapter…REVIEW! Many many many kisses _:MUH:_


	25. Chapter 25

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one_

_Hallowed heroes separate as they run_

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die… _SoCold, by Breaking Benjamin

::Chapter 25::

At camp breakfast, her team sat around a low burning fire. Choji was making breakfast, Shikamaru was going through his bag to count everything he had and Ino had her back pressed against a tree, brushing her hair and staring absently at Asuma-sensei. He looked really distracted these days and she knew it wasn't just because of their mission. Akatsuki was a big threat but she knew it wasn't why his head was in the clouds. Sometimes he looked really sad and then would look really lost and once she swore he was sweating in panic.

When they left the village under Lady Tsunade's orders, he moved slower than usual. Shikamaru told her that the guy the Akatsuki killed, Chiriku, was someone close to Asuma. An old friend. She felt his chakra darken so suddenly when the temple monk told them of his demise. Poor Asuma Sensei. She didn't know what she would have done if one of her friends had died.

Team Ten left the village together (one of twenty platoons) and would only spend this night together before the others would join them. A plain faced guy with a wicked scar across the left his face, Raido Namiashi, a guy who always wore sunglasses Aoba Yamashiro and the main gate watches (and Hokage's errand boys) , Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

"We're meeting up with the others from Leaf." Asuma announced after everyone was finished eating and packing. "From there, we'll separate. Shikamaru is with me and Choji and Ino, you'll be together." They didn't have to wait long for the others to join. She and Choji left without a word with Raido and Aoba. She found out quickly that their leader Raido was a cautious guy and he didn't say much to them. He would bark an order to keep formation once in a while, but other than that he was a silent warrior. He was a sensor too. Not as good as herself (she would never tell him that) but she would feel something ripple seconds before him so she was alerted when he would have them hide or stalk. It was like that for two days before Aoba became leader. They would switch off time to time after that.

A messenger bird appeared late in the afternoon on the third day. They came to a halt when Aoba whistled it down. The Akatsuki were heading to an exchange point to gather their sizable bounty on Asuma's friend Chiriku and her team was close to one. When she first began the mission, the idea of coming face to face with Akatsuki wasn't very daunting. But now that they were so close, her hart began racing. In part with fear, but the other part was anticipation. No one knew who the members were and one of them could be Itachi. If she faced him, what would she say to him? Would she even be able to speak?

A heavy warm hand fell on her shoulder and Ino looked behind her. "It will be okay Ino. If we do what Asuma-sensei taught us, there's nothing to be afraid of." Choji told her in comfort. She managed a smile. "Naww, just kidding." Choji said awkwardly. "But that's what Shikamaru told me on our last mission." He grinned. Ino gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"Choji!" But his little joke broke the tension building like a dam in her and she felt better. She still didn't know what to do if it was Itachi, but as long as Choji was with her she felt safe.

The check point was a bust and they only managed to capture a low life bounty payer but not the boss. And there was no request for back up as of yet. As the day wore on, Ino couldn't help the small trickle of dread that was slowly growing. The longer they searched, the more Akatsuki infiltrated. They were getting closer to Naruto.

Sakura had told her what happened to Gaara and Akatsuki. Once they extracted the one-tailed from him he died. She couldn't let them get close to Naruto. The knucklehead, the prankster, the number one hyper active ninja. Sasuke's best friend and Hinata's devotion. Sakura's life line and Kakashi's prodigy. Iruka-sensei's salvation and Lady Tsunade's successor. Naruto was so many things and important to so many people. She would do whatever she could to keep him safe.

A shrill whistle brought her from her thoughts and another message bird arrived. Aoba paled a little after reading it. "We're needed as back up. Asuma's team found them."

They all jumped into action with chakra infused speed. She prayed fervently that Asuma and Shikamaru were safe. Her hand wandered to her kunai leg strap, her finger tracing three engraved stars. And then it wandered to her arm. To the seal that had been sealed. She could feel its power churning in its cage so wild and deeply attached to her own chakra network. She never used it since it had been sealed but against Akatsuki, she would have to. They were strong and she had to be at her strongest even if it meant tapping into _that_ chakra.

Her team came upon Asuma's team half an hour later. She saw Asuma on his hands and knees bleeding from various wounds. A strange looking guy with white and black skin was standing over him with a three pronged scythe embedded in his stomach. She was still far from being close, but she could smell blood thick in the air. It smelled of rain too. Dark clouds had been gathering from the morning and were settling over them, heavy and dark. Foreboding…

She could hear yelling from Shikamaru. To her side, Choji flinched with the anguish laced in his cry. Asuma's name had never held so much pain. Her heart was squeezing. Something bad was happening, something horrible! She had to get to them fast! She hitched her bagpack higher on her shoulders and sped up.

"Choji, get to Asuma. Ino, Shikamaru." Raido instructed before Aoba when through some hand seals and Raido had a summon scroll in his hand. A swarm of black crows charged ahead of them, giving her and Choji some time to get to their teammate and leader. She made it safely to Shikamaru's side and placed a hand on his arm. She felt him trembling and when he looked at her she saw so much hurt and fear.

"We're here to help you." She murmured in her calmest tone, her eyes searching his.

"Ino…" His voice cracked, filled with unshed tears.

"Ino, get Shikamaru somewhere safe." Izumo told her with his eyes trained on the Akatsuki members, rubbing his neck. Together, they left to join Choji and Asuma on the roof by Aoba of the checkpoint building. Some dilapidated station that looked to be cracking from its corners. Shikamaru bolted from her as soon as the landed, hovering over Asuma and placing a head against his chest. Ino fell to her knees, looking at her Sensei, bloodied and burned. She felt so helpless at the moment. How had this happened?

"He's still alive! Ino, you and Choji take him back to Leaf, to the hospital!" He was breathless and anxious. And so full of fear, she could feel it rolling off of him in waves. Ino scrambled to her feet, knocking her bag over in the process. She then stilled when a masked member of Akatsuki jumped to the roof, hunched like a gargoyle.

"I'm not giving up my bounty." He said. His eyes were so strange, glowing electric sea green with red where the whites of the eyes should be. His skin looked like leather. This was Akatsuki? Her sensors were throbbing in warning.

"Shit!" Shikamaru stood over Asuma protectively.

"Stay back. Ino, Choji, take care of Asuma!" Aoba charged at the Akatsuki member. The fight didn't last long, both members stopped what they were doing.

"Are them communicating with someone?"Aoba muttered under his breath. Ino didn't care, she knelt by Asuma with glowing green hands.

"Don't." Asuma choked out, blood dribbling from his pale lips and into his small trimmed beard. "I'm…done for. You three should realize it too."

Anger, desperate anger exploded in his chest. He was just giving up? They could try!

"Shut up! Don't talk like that!" Shikamaru yelled, looking at her with the same feelings she was feeling. "Ino!"

She nodded, intensifying her healing abilities. _Here, and here too_. Her hands shook as she moved her chakra to get a better feel of his internal wounds. _They got four vital organs…There's nothing more I can do_. Tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't stop what she was doing_. If only I had gotten here earlier, if only they had called as soon as they spotted them_. Darkness covered them and Ino closed her eyes, unable to look at any one. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the smell of rain intensified. Blood and water. She looked to the side and saw her bag slumped and its contents spilled. Her back up clothes and her weapons and food stuff. And her scrolls…her red scroll.

"I think I finally understand why the Third did what he did…but like always I took too long to figure it out." Asuma's voice sounded so weak and yet she still didn't look at him. Her red scroll…when did she put that in there? She didn't…her red scroll was supposed to be at home…

"Red scroll." She whispered.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru…I have one last thing to tell you…"

"No!" Ino shrieked finally putting her thoughts in place. "Get me my red scroll! Aoba! Get it!" She yelled and the man jumped and ran to her bag. "Unroll it to the first name." She instructed. She only needed to keep him alive long enough for the jutsu to work.

_You're not going to make me do that jutsu are you_…she remembered asking Kabuto that. It seemed so long ago since she first looked at the Soul and Body Exchange jutsu.

_No I won't make you do it. I'll let you make the choice…_

This was her choice. Kabuto-sensei knew it was too tempting to pass up. _Shoji Eto_. His name seemed bigger to her for some reason. The well manicure young man who eagerly brought her tea and protected her from Mintobi and Yasuo. She halted her healing duties and bit her thumb and dragged it across Shoji's summon circle.

"Ino what are you doing?" Shikamaru was looking worriedly at Asuma.

"Shut up and let me do this!" She snapped, watching anxiously as the summon circle glowed. She did some hand seals, remembering how she memorized them in her room when Sasuke was gone and she was left alone. Her hand slammed down and the summon smoke cleared. Shoji's body was pale and bruised. The only thing he wore was his underwear. His black hair was still in a flawless ponytail hard with gel. She touched his cheek and he cracked one eye.

"Shoji…I need your help." She whispered stroking his temple with her cold fingers. At that moment, everyone else faded around her. Her whole body was filling with warm, tingling chakra.

He stared at her with warm brown eyes. He was still under her Mind Surrender jutsu she realized. Once Kabuto took the charms from them she thought her jutsu would fade as well. "You're okay…I'm glad." He hummed, closing his eyes at her touch. "I'm tired but I can try to help."

"Ino!" Shikamaru hissed at her when Asuma's breaths began to rattle. She brushed a hand over Asuma's mouth and his blood coated her hand.

"Shoji only you can help me. All you have to do is open your mouth." She said in a shaky voice, giving him a wobbly smile. He did and Ino rubbed her hand across his, coating his lips with Asuma's blood. "You can sleep now." She whispered and brought her hands together in a loud slap, summoning as much chakra as she could. Her own burned away and then her seal began glowing. She could hear both Shoji's and Asuma's heart beats in her head and she counted until they synced and slowed. She didn't feel the rain on her or hear the men around her murmuring to one another. She drowned herself in their heartbeats just like she had read in the jutsu scroll. Her chakra continued to grow, past the first stage and into the second. She never went into second stage, but this feeling, this vibrating in her coils felt limitless. It churned wild and free deep inside, stripped her of all her weaknesses and troubles. It felt warm, like the sun on a cool autumn day. Was this the power Sasuke felt? It was addicting. She felt invincible. Was this the power he cultivated to defeat Itachi? She opened her eyes and saw a bright image blossoming in front of her.

"It's the Death God!" Someone said. She didn't know who. The omnipotent being Shinigami floated in front of her with beads wrapped around his left arm and a knife between his teeth. His white robes fluttered about him as he stared at her with black eyes behind the curtain of his spiky white hair. He was waiting she realized. She could feel the weight of his glaze rake through her very soul, like he was reading all that she was and all that she was going to do. It was intimidating and thrilling. She was in the presence of someone so very powerful and she, Ino Yamanaka summoned him!

_One soul, one deal._ That was what Kabuto said. _There is no second deal on a soul_. Shinigami's crossed his arms and Asuma's body jerked as he took his last breath, the same as Shoji. Ino waited, she closed her eyes and waited for Shinigami to say something. It came to her like a lovers caress, stroking the inside of her soul. _Accepted_. And then the light faded from her. The warmth she felt from her second sage was quickly shriveling up as the jutsu sucked her chakra from her.

"You can really sleep now Shoji. Thank you. Thank you so much." She sobbed. Holding herself tight. _Anything…anything for you…_and that was the last thing she heard before her energy left her. She fell on top of Asuma's new body while the others looked at his old with confused, baffled expressions on their faces.

XOXO

She woke up with a throbbing headache while someone stood over her with glowing green chakra.

"S-sakura?" She managed out before her throat clenched and she began coughing. Sakura helped her sit up with a concerned look on her brow.

"Take it easy. You shouldn't move at all considering how much chakra you used." She pressed a cool glass of water in her hand and Ino took a few hurtful swallows. The glass was taken from her and the pink haired medic gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

Then sudden panic gripped her. She pushed Sakura's restraining hand off of her shoulder. "Asuma! Is Asuma alright?" She asked hurriedly. Sakura frowned.

"He's alive but I don't know about alright. Ino, what did you do? Everyone is wondering. Shikamaru and Choji as well as the others tried to explain, but Lady Tsunade wants to hear it from you."

Ino sighed, and rubbed her brow. "Can I see him?" She asked, throwing her blankets off of her legs without waiting for an answer. She had to see what had happened. If the jutsu worked like it was supposed to then…

"Ino! You shouldn't be getting up! Your chakra coils…"

"Sakura just help me okay. I have to see him." Tears gathered in her eyes. "I need to see for myself." She begged, grabbing Sakura's wrists.

Sakura sighed. "Fine. I'll help but only for a little while. You should be resting." Sakura slid an arm around her waist and Ino put hers around Sakura's neck. She slipped on some slippers and gingerly made her way to the ICU.

It was late and the halls were empty so no one stopped them as they entered. In the darkened room she saw her Sensei tucked in his blankets breathing evenly. His face was free from the burns his old body suffered but he still looked ghastly. Kurenai was curled on a chair next to him, a pillow tucked under her head with a blanket snuggly pulled to her shoulders. Ino gazed down him, a sudden euphoria taking over her. It worked…she succeeded in performing the Body and Soul Jutsu. _A forbidden jutsu_…something whispered to her.

"How is he doing?" Ino asked Sakura softly, running her pinky over his brow ridge.

"He's stable but unresponsive. His wounds are a concern but nothing that we can't handle. Right now we're just waiting until he decides to wake up." Sakura whispered to her. Ino nodded. That was to be expected.

"A-and his…other body? Where is it?" She swallowed hard.

Sakura sucked in a little breath before answering. "In the morgue. Where else? The injuries to that body were too severe to be repaired."

Four vital organs…she knew all too well. It had been so close. If she didn't have that red scroll she would have lost him. The thought alone made her sag against Sakura. She didn't protest when Sakura took her back to her room. She was dizzy and her body was aching. "How long have I've been out?" She asked as soon as she was comfortable in her bed. She was tired again.

"Two days, but you're recovering rather quickly. Your chakra was nearly exhausted but at least you didn't push yourself like Kakashi-sensei did that time with Akatsuki." Sakura slumped on a bedside stool. Ino saw that her pink haired friend looked tired too. Her jade eyes were dull and she looked like she lost some weight.

"Are you okay? You look horrible." Ino turned on her side.

Sakura gave a little smile. "I'm just stressed. Naruto's training has me working fervently on my soldier pill recipe and then you came here unconscious. I was really worried." She yawned behind her hand.

"I'm fine now and Naruto is going to be fine too. You shouldn't stress yourself so much or people are going to be worried about you too." Ino scooted over and patted a place beside her. "Come on. It'll be a hospital sleep over." Sakura's slippers hit the floor with a soft plop and she crawled beside her and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Ino settled on her back and closed her eyes. Poor Sakura…

XOXO

The next day she was strong enough to be released from the hospital, though the Hokage kept a strict eye on her. An ANBU was shadowing her every movement Ino knew. Try as they might to conceal their presence from her, she was just too sensitive and could feel them.

The Lady Hokage gave her a few hours to shower and dress before she was summoned to the Kage Tower. Anko, Shizune, Ibiki and her father were waiting. She knew what they wanted to know so she patiently waited for the bombarding questions.

"Ino, what kind of jutsu did you use on Asuma?" The Hokage began, leaning back in her chair and templing her fingers under her chin. So told them what kind of jutsu it was and how it worked and how she learned it. She told them everything they wanted to know and when she was finished, a thick silence fell over the whole room.

"That's a forbidden jutsu. One of the many Orochimaru stole before his defect." Ibiki sighed, rubbing his temple. Ino knew this. Kabuto told her many times, as if gloating for Orochimaru.

"What are you going to do with his…other body?" Ino asked.

"Have a funeral." To Hokage answered quickly. "He's in a bad state right now and I don't know when he'll wake up. For now, it is agreed to hold a funeral so that his enemies and Akatsuki won't come looking for him. Your team told me the high bounty Asuma has on his head."

Somehow Ino wasn't too surprised. The Hokage was right, Asuma was vulnerable now. _One soul, one deal…Shoji I hope you find peace._ "He'll wake up eventually right?" Ino asked quietly. There was no change since she last saw him. Kurenai was by his side constantly.

"Eventually." The Hokage admitted after a brief pause. Her caramel colored eyes locked onto Ino's. "As for the jutsu, you are never allowed to perform it again. It is forbidden for a reason. We have confiscated your red scroll so don't try and find it."

Ino felt trapped into agreeing. They took her scroll? Those people Kabuto sealed were her responsibility! Especially Giro and to a minor extent, Ume as well. She would have to get it back somehow. She clenched her teeth to keep from protesting and gave a curt nod. Everyone in the room took that as her submission on the matter but not her father. The look he gave her said he wanted to have a long long talk later.

"The services are going to start at seven tomorrow morning." The Hokage told her as she and her father turned to leave the office. "Put on your best mourning face." She felt a little better once they were outside, walking away from the Hokage Tower.

"Shikamaru and Choji are on their way to the house. They want to talk to you too." Her father told her, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"Who doesn't?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily. The boys were waiting outside her house when they arrived. They both looked subdued and pale, but their eyes lightened when they saw her. Shikamaru shoved his hands deep in his pockets and leaned his head back to look at her. Ino self consciously ran a hand down her ponytail, knowing she still looked just as pale with dark circles under her eyes. Choji gave her a warm, snug hug and asked how she was feeling.

"Better. Come in." Her dad held the door open for them. They all congregated to the kitchen where she began making tea to keep her hands busy and her mind off of the distressing news that her red scroll was untouchable. Her hands were shaking so much that her dad stopped her with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

"Let me. You still need to rest." So she sat and looked at her team's solemn faces.

"Have you guys seen Asuma-sensei yet?" She finally broke the silence. "Sakura says he's doing okay but hasn't woken up yet." Her voice cracked. Kabuto did something to Shoji's body. Whatever it was, it was taking the medics a lot of time to figure out.

"We go and see him every day." Choji said softly. "But Ino—"

"Are you really okay?" Shikamaru asked for his best friend. "Really?"

Ino nodded. "I'm alright. Sakura and Lady Tsunade are keeping a close eye on me and my Dad is making sure I take all of my medicine." She assured them. Her dad finished with the tea and left them alone. Ino waited until she heard his footsteps fade from the hall and then leaned forward, locking eyes with Choji and then Shikamaru.

"When are we going to go?" She urged. They weren't surprised by her question. Sure they came to check on her, but she knew the real reason why they came to her house. She had been thinking about it since she first woke up and saw Asuma in his coma. The boys didn't say anything to her about it when they visited, but she saw the question behind their worried smiles and words. Her chakra coils were still recovering, but she would be damned if they left her behind and set out to find Akatsuki without her.

"Get your stuff ready after the funeral tomorrow. We'll leave early the day after. Make sure you shake that ANBU following you and we'll meet at the gate"

She nodded, taking a sip of her hot honeyed sweetened tea. Choji looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone before reaching down, into his deep pockets to pull something out. Ino almost dropped her porcelain cup when she saw what it was.

"Choji…" She reached out and tentatively touched the red scroll. "How did—"

"Raido had it but I managed to get it back from him before we came back. The one they have locked away is a forgery." He told her. Ino frowned.

"But they did tests on it and—"

"Just…don't ask how we did it okay? And keep it safe." Choji whispered to her. Shikamaru's caught her wrist when she tried to take it.

"We'll give you this on one condition. You have to make sure at least one of us is with you if you decide to do this jutsu again. And you can only do it if we _all_ agree it should be used." He told her. Ino's fingers tightened around the scroll.

"Promise."

XOXO

The funeral was depressing and somber like a funeral should be. The common villager was left out of the secret that Asuma was really alive. But the tear she cried were real. If it hadn't been for the red scroll and Shoji's sacrifice, he would have really died. He would have left Team Ten on their own. He would have left Kurenai and his baby…The news still warmed her. Her Sensei was going to be a daddy. She felt so happy for them. Still, despite the joy she felt for them, she was still wondering how the scroll ended up in her bag. She had left it at home in her closet, she knew she did. It couldn't have gotten there by itself. But who put it in her bag? Who knew she would need it?

Now, standing shoulder to shoulder with Shikamaru and Choji in the ICU, she felt her heart swell and her determination steel itself. They were alone with the beeping of the monitors and his soft breathing. Ino set a basket of flowers on a side table, next to his bed.

"Sorry we're late." She murmured to him.

"What we're about to do might be completely insane, but you'll watch over us wont you?" Shikamaru asked. Ino slid between her two teammates and grabbed each of them by the hand to give them a squeeze. They took one last look at Asuma before slipping quietly out of the hospital and into the darkened morning. No one was awake save for the night guards, but they easily avoided them and made it to the gate. She managed to shake her ANBU watcher before they met up at the hospital to tell Asuma what they were doing. The early kiss of sunlight had yet to reach the horizon when they stepped across the Leaf Village West Gate.

"Hold it!" Ino's stomach dropped and her team whirled to see Lady Tsunade and Ino's ANBU standing behind them. Damn it, she thought they were took perfect caution not to get caught! "Where do you think you're going?" She shot Ino an individual glare before turning it to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Your orders are still in effect." Shikamaru spoke up. "We regrouped with different team members and are going to continue our mission."

The Lady Hokage scowled and took a step forward. "I don't tolerate selfishness!" She stalked forward trying to reign in her temper. "Shikamaru, I'll add you to a platoon I've organized personally. I'll deploy you once we've come up with a sound plan." She reasoned.

"Just send them as back up later." Shikamaru almost scoffed. "I've already got a plan worked out for the three of us." He told her stubbornly.

"Enough!" The Hokage yelled making her and Choji jump at the heat. "Asuma won't be there. It's just the three of you now!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Asuma is still with us."

Ino smiled at that before the Hokage's little growl made it evaporate. "You're putting revenge before common sense? This isn't like you at all. You'll die out there!" The Hokage protested.

Ino felt Shikamaru's irritation darken his chakra. "We're not stupid enough to go out there planning to die. It's just…" He reached into his pocket and pulled something shiny and small.

"It's just what?" Lady Tsunade prompted.

"If I let it go like this, I'd live the rest of my life regretting it." Ino glanced down in surprise at Asuma's lighter in Shikamaru's possession. He lit it and the small flame bathed his face in light. She could see the hardness in his eyes and the look of confidence. "And I can't think of a more troublesome way to live."

Lady Tsunade's eyes softened a little. "Grow up. Ninja will always be surrounded by death and close call deaths. Some deaths are harder to deal with than others, but you have no future if you can't get over them."

Shikamaru closed the lid and the light cut out. "Carrying this lighter that Asuma-sensei gave me, I feel like he's nearby and not stuck in a coma. He's watching us and protecting us. I feel like he won't ever wake up unless we've settled things."

"Get real. There are only three of you!" She tried again. Ino knew she wasn't at her strongest, but Shikamaru took everything they were into account. He told them his plans and what could happen. Her team stayed up all night to go over and over and over his plan. She knew they were constricted, but they had to try. They had to trust Shikamaru and his brilliant strategic mind. Asuma would have. "Platoons are a four man cell—" She felt him before he spoke. His chakra was a lot like Sasuke's was before his cursed seal. Steady, controlled, deadly quiet.

"So you just need a fourth member, correct?" Kakashi's low drawl perked her ears. She flushed a little when she remembered the way he sounded when he told Anko-sensei that she smelled like cherry-vanilla. She remembered the way his fingers moved across her flesh when he sealed her mark. A little smile pulled at her lips. He was always late according to Sakura and Naruto, but to her, this was good timing.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She looked into the shadows and saw him casually leaning against a pillar with his arms folded. He pushed off and walked slowly to them. "I'll serve as captain for Team Ten. How's that sound? "

"Kakashi what are…?" Lady Tsunade eyed him.

"They're going to go anyway. If you assigned me as their captain, I'll keep an eye on them." He leaned down to whisper to the Hokage, but her team could hear what he said. "And I'll make sure they don't do anything drastic_._"_ Like last time…_Ino scowled at the way that unspoken phrase hung in the air. Gods, they needed to get over what she did. She would do it again if she had too! She would never regret what she had to do. She would always remember Shoji's sacrifice and always be grateful to him for keeping her sensei alive.

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Do what you want." She almost pouted. Het team smiled at one another.

"Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto going to be okay?" Ino asked. Sakura was still diligently working on her solider pills just like Naruto was working diligently on his new jutsu. Kakashi held out his arm in response. It was bandaged and looked a little swollen. Ino frowned, wanting to heal him herself.

"He won't need me around. I left him with Captain Yamato. So, Team Asuma ready to move?"

Of course they were! She grinned at her team and gave a wink to Kakashi. Akatsuki would pay for what they did to Asuma. And maybe Shikamaru was right. Maybe he would wake up once they were taken care of…

XOXO

AN: Probably won't get much into the fight but it will definitely be in the next chapter…and I know at this point my story has taken a drastic turn from cannon, but I couldn't let Asuma die! The whole emotional thing Shikamaru when through in the manga and anime still happened, just not as severe.

Thank you all for putting this story on Alerts, Favorites and in C2s…I'm glad I finally reached the 200 review mark. Love you all lots and lots! REVIEW SOME MORE! Kisses _:MUH:_


	26. Chapter 26

"_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try…"_ So Cold by Breaking Benjamin

::Chapter 26::

When morning twilight disappeared and the sun crested over the forest of mountains, they stopped and Shikamaru told Kakashi what was going to happen. She drilled the scenarios over and over in her head and felt even better when heard them one final time. Kakashi listened attentively and nodded when Shikamaru finished. The morning air was a bit chilly, the first taste of the coming fall felt fresh in her lungs.

Shikamaru handed the empty blood capsule to Kakashi and then turned to her. "We need to find their trail. We're almost at the last place where they were spotted. From there, you know what to do."

"We'll search the path they took from the Fire Temple to the exchange point." Choji said what Shikamaru was thinking. Ino nodded and their team shot into the woods with renewed energy and determination.

The path was eerily familiar and pulled at her heart. She couldn't help but remember what had happened a few days ago. Asuma-sensei's pale face flashed in her head and Ino steeled her jaw. She would leave no rock unturned, no place un-searched until the Akatsuki members were found. It took a while, well into the afternoon before they picked up a definite trail since Shikamaru came to the conclusion that the Akatsuki team were heading to Leaf to collect Asuma-sensei's body for the bounty as well as try and capture Naruto. It narrowed the search down. They back tracked a little ways until Shikamaru stopped them and looked to her.

"Ready? You're recovered enough to do this right?" He asked, grabbing her elbow to keep her from moving away, up to the bare sun bleached trees. Ino rolled her eyes.

"I said I was. It hasn't changed since this morning. Quit worrying." She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Just…be careful Ino. We'll be down here if you need us." Choji looked equally worried. Ino gave them all a confident smile and leapt from them to the bare branches arched above her head. The whole area was dead to her. The trees were bone white and scarred with bits of moss crawling up their trunks. Below her, the ground was barren and dry. It took a little while for a hawk to come close enough and she whistled down to Shikamaru who joined her.

"You better not drop me." She warned, touching her fingers to ready herself for her Mind-Transfer jutsu. Shikamaru held her by the shoulders and gave them a little squeeze to signal that he was ready. Talking a deep breath, Ino's eyes connected with the soaring hawk. She felt herself shooting through the air, impaling her mind into the bird and settling in. It was a different experience, flying though the crisp wind. Having wings was freedom. She had enough chakra to sustain her search. Down below, she saw two black figures walking side by side. Shikamaru had been right, they were heading straight to Leaf. She gathered their distance info and the best way to intercept before returning to her body.

Shikamaru and Choji were looking down at her with worry when she sucked in a breath after coming too. "Are you okay Ino?" Choji asked helping her up.

Nodding she looked to the other two on her team. "Both of them are at 2 o'clock, ten minutes from here." She supplied.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi instructed them and they left, tightly knitted together. It wasn't long before they saw them. Shikamaru was the first to move while the others stayed hidden. He trapped and separated them with his Shuriken Shadow Mimc jutsu using Asuma-sensei's chakra blades. They were a lot like her special kunai and Shikamaru had mastered them right after they had returned from the last mission. The first scenario dissolved as soon as the leather faced Kakuzu unhitched his arm and stopped the attacks Shikamaru was making Hidan perform on him. Once Shikamaru corned Kakuzu against a tree, Choji was bearing down with his Spiked Meat Tank jutsu. Ino waited with bated breath, stealthily sliding free a special kunai from her thigh strap and digging it into the ground next to her. She chose this tree in particular because it looked to be the most alive. If it came to it, she hoped her jutsu she was planning to use would work.

The dust cleared and both Choji and Shikamaru looked on in surprise. Leather Face was unharmed and boasted that no physical attacks could harm him. Already she could see Shikamaru working out another plan in his head with this new information. Hidan was crowing something about them being pathetic atheists and brought Kakuzu's attention to him. Ino watched as Kakashi was inching his way behind Leather Face. The air popped and sizzled when his _Chidori_ crackled, skewering Leather Face from behind in a surprise attack. Kakashi's _Chidori_ was way different than Sasuke's; it was pure and raw, untainted by the cursed mark. Even the electric blue color contrasted to Sasuke's deep purple _Chidori_. Ino's heart thumped hard in her chest. How could he have pierced Leather Face if he was immune to physical attacks?

Kakashi told them about seeing the Iron Skin jutsu Kakuzu used with his _Sharingan_ and was able to take advantage. Kakuzu was Earth type and Kakashi was Lightning. Lightning beat Earth any day. Would her jutsu worked on him then? She wondered. Kakuzu fell face forward into the dry dirt, unmoving.

Hidan looked unaffected, almost irritated as he looked down at his partner. "Did he get your heart? You can't just go around getting killed outta nowhere. Man you suck!" Kakashi turned his attention to Hidan and just when Kakashi's _Chidori_ was going to connect, Leather Face bolted up and kicked the silver haired Jonin through the trees. Ino's stomach dropped in dread.

How could he still be alive? Kakashi's _Chidori_ got him through his heart! Kakuzu unzipped his cloak and Ino could see from her place that he had disgusting stitches all over his body and he was unhinging his limbs! The grey string like…_things_ were wriggling like brain worm, throbbing like they had blood coursing through them. And the masks on his back…just what the hell were they? They burst forth from his back, ripping his skin and stitches apart in the process. Each mask looked like they were their own beings and their chakra felt so disgusting it made her insides ill.

One of the black masked beings let out a gurgled moan of pain before it fell to the ground and melted. She felt no more chakra from that one and Hidan was screaming at Kakuzu that he had let one of them die. Kakashi and Hidan began fighting and one of the stringy black blobs with a mask attacked from behind Hidan, taking advantage of his immortality to attack Kakashi. The following jutsu had the whole area splintering with is massive wash of the wind jutsu, _Bleeding Force_ that Kakuzu called out. Choji, Shikamaru and Kakashi were blown back, their feet sliding across the dirt. Ino ducked further behind her tree. Dirt and wooden splinters grazed her flesh. In the howl of the wind she could hear her teams' panicked calls for Kakashi.

A fine dust settled over her flesh and Ino closed her eyes and reached out to feel where Kakashi was. Instead, she felt the power of another jutsu charge the air. Leather Face was charging a lighting attack at Shikamaru and Choji. It forced her to make her presence known. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but the shield scroll Shikamaru had wouldn't have been enough to defend he and Choji from that attack. Luckily Kakashi intercepted the attack. It sizzled through the air and burned Kakashi's hands as he absorbed it, using his body as a rod to direct the current to the ground. Ino felt it under her feet and it made the ground vibrate. They had little time to recover before she felt another jutsu form. She knew what it was before Kakuzu called it out. She didn't even debate her promise to Shikamaru and Choji not to use any of her bigger jutsus (because despite the fact that she was out of the hospital, technically she wasn't fully recovered). Reaching into her hip pouch she grabbed something and signed her own defense with fluid precision.

"Water Release: Water Shock Wave!" She thumbed open water bottle and filled her mouth until her cheeks felt stretched. The jutsu spurted from her lips, countering the fire attack with its spinning trajectory. She used her hand to dissipate the water cyclone and it spread into a wave. Both jutsus collided and blew her whole party back. She winced. Offensive with offensive, ugh not the smartest move she thought picking herself up from the ground. Her clothed were soaked in the front and her inside were burning.

"Choji, Ino! Are you both alright?" She could hear Shikamaru. She dashed behind a tree to hide.

"Yes!" She called out. Choji also responded that he was alright. The smoke from Leather Faces attack felt a little damp when she breathed it in. She looked and saw Kakashi defending from a Hidan surprise attack. They all gathered together again, she, Shikamaru, Choji and Kakashi.

"They're really good at combo attacks." She muttered with a little wince. Her throat felt dry even though she had used a water jutsu. They talked quietly among themselves, trying to riddle out why Leather Face wasn't dead.

"Each of those monsters must have its own heart, along with his real one, and so they're all his." Shikamaru concluded. And each had its own element affinity. Each of his hearts was taken from the Ninja he killed in his life.

"So we have to kill them all to kill the guy." Ino said, a hand on her hip. Divide and conquer then? She could take the fire affinity heart if she used her water jutsu, and earth was good with defending against the wind but there was no way she could take them both. While she was contemplating this, the big mouth Hidan started talking about how pathetic Asuma-sensei was and how they were going to retrieve his body from Leaf once they dealt with them. He had to make a fat comment as well and had Choji charging at him in blind fury. Shikamaru and Kakashi stopped her enraged teammate from getting his head chopped off by Hidan. Kakashi and Hidan separated from their group and it was only her team that was left to deal with Kakuzu.

Choji was thrown into a tree with Kakuzu advancing in him, Ino took out a shuriken and stopped him and then his attention was solely on her. He even called her a tart! Really, who used that kind of old-fashioned insults these days? It made her wonder just how old he was. Lightning mask was on Shikamaru and Fire Mask was on her. She countered the spit of fire with her rock throwing jutsu, but she could feel it cornering her. And then suddenly, something hard and hot clamped around her throat and yanked her back. She let out a startled cry as she fell to the ground. It dragged her roughly, skinning her legs as the ground pulled at her uniform. Leather Face had both she and Choji by the neck, squeezing their windpipes closed.

Damn it, I should have paid more attention! Then her whole body shuddered when a current of lighting shot through her. It made Kakuzu loosen his grip a bit and then he dropped them. Ino landed in water. Faintly she could see one of Kakuzu's hand inching its way to her foot, but she used the water she was in to put up a wall to stop it from touching her. She scrambled back on her butt in panic but then Shikamaru got a hold of her and pulled her away. She and Choji were coughing and she tasted blood in her mouth. _I can't let them see…_Ino thought wildly, putting hand to her mouth. _They would make me stay back if they saw just how drained I was getting._ She was squeezing all the chakra she could muster out just to keep up.

"Shikamaru what's our next move?" Kakashi asked. He looked beaten and tired but his chakra was pulsing steadily through him.

"We have to separate them." Shikamaru said quickly, keeping a wary eye on the enemy in the distance. "Then corner them individually." Shikamaru would distract Hidan and the rest would deal with Leather Face.

"Choji, you have to fight the masked guys with Kakashi. Ino—"

"Don't say it!" Ino hissed. She knew what he was going to say. "I'm not staying back!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed her wrist, looking pointedly at the smeared blood on her palm. "Stay back." He ordered.

Ino clenched her hand into a fist. "I won't! I know myself better than anyone and I'll be alright!" The air was changed with their defiant stare off until he let go of her. Choji and Kakashi wisely stayed out of it lest she turned her shrieking rage on them.

"Fine." He conceded moodily and let her arm drop. He kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke to the others. "Choji, Kakashi keep an eye on her. If you think she's pushing herself, then knock her out."

Ino's mouth dropped open. What a jerk giving them orders like that! Ino's lips thinned. They would have to catch her first and they would be too distracted to do that.

"Lets get to it then. Here." Kakashi handed the blood capsule to him and Shikamaru marched forward.

Ino took a deep breath. "Choji, I'll handle the fire mask, think you can handle one of the other ones?" Ino asked, looking at the pool of water Shikamaru had summoned from a scroll earlier.

"Yeah." Choji nodded. Ino clapped her hands together and burned away what little of her own chakra she had left. Her seal throbbed heatedly, but then all her hurts faded away as the light chakra filled her coils. I'm going to pay for using this later, she thought going through some seals.

"Summoning justu!" Water poured from the sky and dripped on her fingers, and then the weight of her vampire scythe calmed her.

"Uh…Ino? Might want to rethink what were going to do now." Choji pointed to the two merging masks, fire and wind. Ino blinked in astonishment. Oh shit, this was not good. Fire and wind made a deadly combination.

"I'll just have to help out where I can." Ino finally said, watching Kakashi dodge and weave from the combined attacks. The only way she could help was to reinforce his water jutsus. A wall of fire blasted at him and Kakashi's quick water jutsu countered. His wall of water quickly boiled away and she quickly put up another so he had time to dodge. She and Choji had to dash apart when Leather Face turned his attention to them. He tossed a few attacks at them both to keep them back.

Ino knew his real target was Kakashi. Kakashi's movements were getting slower and she understood that his _Sharingan_ was draining his chakra from him quickly. Leather Face knew this as well and took full advantage of the knowledge with wave after wave of strong ninjutsus. When Kakuzu had Kakashi at his mercy she and Choji ran to intervene but when they got close, Ino saw Kakuzu flinch and he grabbed at his chest. Wide eyed Ino watched as Kakuzu fell on top of Kakashi. The silver haired Jonin pushed the heavy body off of him and scooted back. She waited for any movement but he was still and his eyes, dimming. After checking the enemy's chakra Ino let out a breath or relief. Shikamaru made it just I time. Hidan's sacrificial jutsu killed Kakuzu's main heart unknowingly. Ino smirked a little, well, Shikamaru was probably bragging about what had happened by now, just as Kakashi was doing to Leather Face's still figure crumpled next to him.

Ino and Choji rant to Kakashi after. "Are you alright?" Choji asked. Ino kneeled down, placing her scythe next to her to examine the wormy strings that were hanging from Kakashi's chest, where his heart was. _They invaded his body in such a sort amount of time_. She bit her lip and put her glowing green hands over his wound. _If Shikamaru had taken a second longer he's be_…She caught his hand when he grasped the wormy strings and began tugging at them,

"Pull them out slowly so you don't damage the blood vessels!" She cried in protest. He pushed her hands away.

"Heal me later." He said ripping them from his chest. "They're coming!" Turning, she saw the three masks charging in, opening their mouths for an attack.

Choji ran in front of them before Ino could even touch her scythe. He called out his Multi-size jutsu and grew into a giant before using his Mega Palm Thrust jutsu on the charging mask, smooshing them into the ground. She cheered for taking charge of the situation but he poofed back to normal size when the wormy strings tried to wrap around his arms. The lightning mask jumped back into Kakuzu's body and jerked it harshly against the ground. She could feel his chakra bloom again and she took a step back. He absorbed the lightning heart and came back to life she thought. She also couldn't help but think that Orochimaru would have a kick at this Akatsuki member. The other two masks also rejoined his body and Leather Face's wormy strings made all his limbs unhitch.

"Even his main body is a monster." Kakashi commented. "Get ready!" He ordered. Ino tightened her hold on the cool handle of her weapon and when his wormy strings came from the ground to capture them, she hacked away at them. But they kept shoot up, faster and faster until both she and her weapon were caught up in them. They wriggled against her skin, around her legs and arms holding them in place. Behind them, the fire and wind masks emerged from his wig of wormy strings and opened their mouths for an attack. Ino eyes widened, no, this can't be happening! She renewed her struggle, terrified before two familiar voices caught her ear.

"Water Typhoon Vortex Combo!" The two justsu collided into a monstrous maelstrom of fire and water. It defended her and her sensors hummed and vibrated wildly. The wormy strings let them go and Ino fell weakly to her butt. Her seal ached and her finger trembled when she put her hand to it. _I'm at my limit…Thank gods Naruto came._ She let her curse seal fade back and mentally cursed herself for it. All her aches and pain were waiting for her once the power scattered from her coils. Even her belly was hurting. Sharp cramps made her bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

"Sorry we're late." She heard Naruto say.

"Perfect timing." Kakashi breathed.

"About time you got here Forehead." Ino murmured when she caught sight of the pink haired medic. Sakura frowned and kneeled beside her.

"Figures you're in this state. Lady Tsunade should have chained you to the hospital bed Ino-pig!" She tsked and began healing her.

"Sakura, Sai, you two go and back up Shikamaru. One long-range fighter and one medical ninja." Kakashi instructed them. Sakura finished her emergency healing and nodded once as she stood. He summoned Pakkun.

"You, stay back from this fight. I mean it Ino!" She threatened before summing Sai to her side. They were out of sight soon after following after Kakashi's summons. Ino struggled to her feet intent on ignoring Sakura's orders.

"You look worn out." Leather Face commented and Ino took in Naruto's appearance. He looked like he just escaped a fight of his own. Dirt smudges were on his face and his clothing looked tattered.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Choji asked with a frown. Naruto waved off his concern, eyes trained on Kakuzu.

"I'll handle him." Naruto said defiantly.

"Did he finish it?" Kakashi inquire to Capitan Yamato.

"No, he's about halfway there. But…you'll just have to watch." Yamato mused, pride evident in his tone. If Naruto's new jutsu was half of what he just did right now, then Ino would definitely watch. Leather Face correctly identified Naruto as the nine-tails and his stance became more ridged. Naruto performed his mass shadow clones and three of them began working together on a jutsu. The air sang with a high whistle of wind and she could feel immense power being weaved together. She saw him perform _Rasengan_ many times, but a _Rasengan_ with a wind element added to it was morphing into something entirely new. It felt powerful and swirled in his hand so fast, to her it looked like a blur. His _Rasen-Shuriken…_

Choji moved her back from the fight and her legs carried her as far as they could go before she collapsed. "Ino, are you alright?" Choji asked gently, holding her upright. She watched the battle unfold before her, watched Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato team up together. Naruto's attack didn't work as he planned, she could tell.

"Acting tough and screwing up…I guess that was pretty Naruto-ish." She teased when Kakashi brought him to their side while Yamato took over the battlefield. Naruto gave her a moody glare and she just smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Since it was called _Rasen-Shuriken_ or something I thought you were going to throw it." Choji said. "Do you have to actually get in his face and punch him with it?"

"Hey! If it hit him there'd be nothing left!" Naruto shot back in defense. Ino chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"I know. I could feel the power behind it." She complimented to bring his temper down.

"Is called _Rasen-Shuriken_, but you have to use it at point blank for it to work. That's why he uses clones as a distraction." Captain Yamato explained.

"He still hasn't had enough training time. If he just held on to it for a few seconds more..." Kakashi sighed. Ino watched Naruto look at both his Senseis with annoyance. He was feeling underestimated. The look in his eyes told her that he was going to show them all just what he could do. Ino smothered a smile…she couldn't wait.

"Let me try one more time. I'll finish him with my new jutsu." Naruto stood and with Choji's help, Ino stood as well.

"Its Akatsuki you're going up against. If you do the same thing, he'll just dodge it again." Ino cautioned.

"He'll know you're trying to distract him." Choji said. "We have to work together."

"I know teamwork is important, but this is a bridge I have to cross on my own. Kakashi-sensei, you said the only person who could surpass the Fourth Hokage was me." With that, she and the others had no real choice but to allow him to try again. And with his clones, Naruto succeeded. His _Rasen-shuriken_ connected with Kakuzu. They braced themselves as the left over power blasted them all in the face with flying dust. It took her breath away. Kakuzu was suspended in the air, getting hit over and over with Naruto's attack. Everyone stood dumbfounded and Kakashi looked speechless. Ino felt a giggle burble in her throat, one filled with relief and surprise. With pride and happiness.

She hobbled to where the loud mouthed blonde landed and helped him sit up with Choji's help. Her insides clenched when she pressed her hands to his arm for emergency treatment. Her head buzzed and her aches throbbed, but she didn't stop. It was the least she could do. She could heal him with her remaining chakra and get scolded by her dad, Sakura and Lady Tsunade for over doing it later. The cramps in her belly grew and she bit her lip to suppress a whimper. She blinked as the world around her started darkening. _Blink...blink...blink..._

"Ino? Ino? INO!" She heard Choji screaming her name. She didn't even register the pain as she hit the floor, but she could taste the blood in her mouth and something warm and sticky bleed through her black shorts and run down her inner thighs. From then on, she felt like a ghost. She could hear everyone around her, but she couldn't move_. I wonder if Asuma-sensei feels like this…_

"She's bleeding! Did she get cut somewhere?" Naruto's loud voice made her want to wince. "Where's Sakura?"

_She's coming…I can feel her coming closer and closer…_

"Sakura! Hurry! It's Ino! She's—she—she just collapsed and…" Choji sounded like he was going to cry. _Don't cry Choji, I'm still here…you can't get rid of me that easily…_

"Move! Let me see!" She could feel Sakura's healing chakra roam her body. Down her chest to her belly. Sakura reached between her legs and touched the warm liquid running down her thighs. "Oh gods…" Her medical chakra intensified around her belly. "She's not…she's not…"

"What? What is it Sakura?" It was Shikamaru.

"We have to get her out of here immediately!" Sakura cried. Someone seized her up in their arms. "Come on!"

"Sakura what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked again. _Yeah, you're kinda freaking me out too Sakura…_

XOXO

Ino didn't know when her mind shut itself off, but when it turned back on she was aware that she still couldn't move. But she heard voices heatedly murmuring in her room. Subconsciously she knew she was in the hospital. She was in a daze, but managed to concentrate enough to piece together what they were talking about.

"…how could you miss this…test…got back…"

"…we did! It was...-ative…all were…"

"…can't be happening…only fifteen!"

"She didn't…it…don't know when…up."

"….along?"

"…well into her…"

Ino forced herself to push the fuzz away in her head to hear them better. She knew it was her Dad and The Lady Hokage talking.

"She'll be fine here Inoichi. We'll monitor both her and the baby very closely." The word echoed in her head like a mantra.

_Baby? Baby? Baby?  
_

XOXO

AN: OMG, you're probably hating me right now! Oooh, what's going to happen? I won't tell but you'll find out next chapter! Like always, please excuse my grammar mistakes and such. It's the consequence for wanting to update fast…

And a heads up, I will be doing the filler in the Anime about the three-tails because it has Kabuto in it! He and Ino shall once again butt heads! Be kind and REVIEW! 'till next time Kisses! _:MUH:_


	27. Chapter 27

"_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters  
Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters…"_ Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica

::Chapter 27::

Naruto cradled his arm close to his chest as the two squads hastened to Leaf Village with Ino in Shikamaru's trembling arms. She looked pale and lifeless, like a rag doll. Sakura was ahead of them all and kept looking back to the unconscious blonde with worry and something else. Her eyes looked darker and her mouth was in a thin line. His medic teammate had stopped her bleeding, but a dry line of blood stained her legs, reaching almost down to her ankle. They all asked Sakura what was wrong, but she firmly told them that they needed to get to the hospital right away and to quit asking. He knew his snippy teammate knew what was wrong, but why not tell them? Was it serious? Could she die?

When they got back to the village they were separated. He was put in one room and Ino was rushed to another with a heard of medics. Lady Tsunade was called soon after. He was given medical treatment and felt better even though his arm was still throbbing. He tried to ask about Ino but the nurse shrugged.

"To Lady Hokage is with her now." Was all she said before leaving him alone. He swung his legs over the side and was about to see for himself when Sakura came in.

"Stay where you are." She snapped and picked up his chart to look over it. She still looked troubled and maybe a bit angry?

"How's Ino? Has she woken up yet?" Sakura lowered her eyes.

"They're seeing to her now." She said dismissively busying herself with his chart again. "You're always over doing it." She sighed, changing the subject effencantly and came to stand by the side of his bed. Naruto pouted.

"You don't need to get so angry." He muttered and Sakura promptly smacked him on the top of his head with the chart.

"No talking back." She muttered, and finished reading the clipboard before setting it down and placing her hands against his bruised arm. He winced when he felt the chakra mess with his bones and muscled. _My jutsu worked, but it turned out like this_. He only did it three times and his arm was in tatters. Did Sasuke suffer like this when he did a powerful jutsu? How long would it take him to recover?

After the initial healing, Sakura wrapped his arm with a thick bandage. "There. All done. Now take it easy okay?" She smiled a little at her work.

"Thank you Sakura." He gave her a heartfelt grin in return. Her pleased expression faded a little and Naruto tensed. He knew what she was going to say. He saw the looks Kakashi and Yamato shared when they saw the damage done to his arm from his _Rasen-Shuriken_.

"Look Naruto, don't use that new technique unless you're completely out of options. Don't rely on it okay?"

He grinned, waving off her concern. "I'll be fine! As long as you're around to fix me up—"

"No you won't!" Sakura snapped at him, a hand on her hip. "Medical ninjutsu can't just magically heal any injury!"

Naruto looked down at his arm and rubbed his healthy hand over the bandages. Despite the pain he was in, it was all worth it. "This makes me kinda happy." He murmured and looked up to Sakura's questioning eyes. "I feel like the two of us are getting closer to Sasuke." He didn't notice the way her jaw tightened at Sasuke's name or the way her eyes narrowed a little. "I'm going to get some sleep." He yawned and scooted deeper in his blankets. Sakura nodded.

"I'll stop by tomorrow." She said and left not long after. But Naruto didn't go to sleep. Instead he waited a few minutes before slipping from his bed and pulling on a robe. Tiptoeing down the hall, he made his way to the nursing center. There was a kind looking old woman who directed him up to the fifth floor, to the OBGYN Center. He knew enough about healthcare to know this was a place for woman and their girly problems. He stopped a blush from stealing up his cheeks as he quietly and stealthily checked room after room. _When it comes to things like this, being a super cool ninja really helps_. He rounded another corner and spotted Shikamaru and Inoichi talking in hushed tones.

Shikamaru ran a hand down his hand in frustration. "What's going to happen then?" He asked, though the sound was muffled behind his hand.

Inoichi leaned against the wall with one arm, looking very tired and old. His ash blonde hair made his troubled face look withered and pale. "I don't know. They stabilized the pregnancy but it's still a critical time. She could still lose it." He said softly. Naruto's word seemed to grow hazy and grey. What? What was he saying?

"Do they know how far along she is?" Naruto turned slowly to see Choji huddled in a corner.

"They say four months…"

"What? How can that be? Have they seen her? She looks exactly the same!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Choji's astute eyes shifted between Inoichi and Shikamaru. "Are they sure?" He prodded.

Inoichi nodded. "I know, but the Hokage says that women carry differently. I can't really say I'm that surprised though. Ino's mom was the same way." He gave a half smile-grimace that looked to be full of old memories.

"Four months you say? She's been back close to two." Choji frowned. Shikamaru grimaced much like Inoichi did.

"Please Choji, don't do the math here. I don't even want to think about that." He muttered, a finger caressing his right temple. Choji blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. Is she going to be pulled off of duty?" He turned to Ino's dad.

His green eyes looked watery with worry and lack of sleep. "Of course, but that's not what I'm worried about. Ino told me that when she was infected with Kabuto's cursed seal, a Lotus Guardian appeared."

Naruto frowned at the tension between the three men he was spying on. They looked apprehensive and alarmed. What the heck was a Lotus Guardian? "Really?" Shikamaru asked quietly, casting a quick look at Choji. "And nothing has been asked for yet?"

Inoichi shook his head and then folded his arms. "They summoned us as soon as we found out. They don't forget anything. When she told me about it I was surprised that they didn't call when she returned to the village. Now I'm beginning to think that they were just waiting." Naruto was confused. Who was the '_they'_ they were talking about? He grew even more curious but decided to remain quiet and hidden for a little while longer.

Shikamaru nodded. "Waiting until she found out." He echoed.

A heavy fist struck the wall of the hallway making the tile crack under the force. "Gods, this is just getting worse and worse!" Choji moaned. "If people find out whose child it is, they'll both be hunted. I'm afraid to think what Sasuke would do to get her back. On top of that, we have the village to worry about and Kabuto and Orochimaru and Itachi…" He looked really panicked. "Who knows about this other than us?" He demanded.

"The Hokage and Sakura. Probably Kakashi as well but they won't say anything. They're well aware of the consequence if this secret was known. The Hokage is even keeping the council in the dark until we come up with a plan."

Was he hearing right? Ino was going to have a baby? _Sasuke's_ baby and she didn't know about it? He thought back to Sakura and the confusing expressions he saw. Was it because she was mad or something? Did she still have a thing for Sasuke? Naruto couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What kind of plan?" He asked, startling the three.

Inoichi scowled at him. "How long were you there?" He demanded.

"Long enough." Naruto growled back placing himself steadily in front of the three to show he wouldn't be excluded or intimidate by Ino's protective father.

"Naruto you know…"

He waved off Shikamaru. "I know not to blab. I'm concerned as well. Ino is my friend and I know better than anyone what could happen if people find out about this. I don't want the kid to be hated or hunted." He rubbed his heart. "It's hell." The heated looks from the three melted and they went back to looking tired and overwhelmed. "You were saying something about a Lotus Guardian? What's that? Why are you so worried?"

Inoichi and the others stiffened and Naruto turned to see a couple of nurses pass by them. "Let's go inside the room." Ino's dad quietly twisted the knob and the three young men slipped in behind him. The room was quiet and warm. He heard a fast _thump thump thump_ reach his ears and he frowned.

"What's that sound?" He whispered to Shikamaru.

"It's the sound of the kid's heartbeat." He murmured back. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked past Choji hovering close to her bed. Ino looked pale, like a porcelain doll. Her complexion was waxy and dark circles were prominent under her eyes and contrasted darkly. She looked like a child in her hospital gown with some kind of glowing green chakra belt across her belly. His gaze slid down…_Shikamaru's right, she didn't look pregnant_. Heaviness settled in his chest_. Sasuke, what would you do if you found out about this?_ He had a brief flashback to that kiss they shared on the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Naruto saw the possessiveness in it.

_We're even now Ino…_

"Has she woken up yet?" He asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Inoichi put his large hand gently on top of Ino's head.

"Not yet. They're keeping her sedated until her pregnancy stabilizes. After…I'll have to tell her what's going on." He murmured softly, his thumb stroking her forehead. "They say she's not as critical as when she first came in."

He remembered the way she hit the floor with blood dribbling down her chin and her eyes glassy. Choji had been in such a panic, almost hyperventilating and Shikamaru…he was just as bad. He felt a little better now that he saw her, but he was still anxious as well.

"She's tough." He said strongly, making Shikamaru and Choji smile a little. "We'll all be there for her no matter what happens. She'll be back to bossing us all around." His eyes softened. "Besides, she'll need all the support she can get." And all the protection everyone could offer. He was well aware of the fact that this baby would have a hard time when people found out whose kid it was. "Now tell me about this Lotus Guardian that has you guys all worried. Is it bad?"

Inoichi frowned a little. "Not bad really, just…"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru growled with a rub to his temple.

"Yes. Women who are higher ranking in the Yamanaka Clan—"

"Like Ino." Choji chimed in.

"Like Ino are allowed to sign a contract with the Earth spirits when they turn ten years old. Lotus Guardians are life lines in a sense. Once the line is used, the woman who used it must give something of equal value to compensate for the power of protection."

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Uhh…"

"It's like this Naruto. When Ino was on her S-ranked mission she was infected with a Cursed Seal." Shikamaru said.

"Like Sasuke's." He nodded along.

"Yes. Sasuke's seal is linked to Orochimaru's power but Ino's seal is linked to Kabuto's power. When she was infected with it, she almost died. You remember what happened to Sasuke in the Forest of Death right?" Naruto nodded again, paying close attention. "It was like that. She would have died if she didn't have the protection of the Earth spirits. They sent a Lotus Guardian to keep her alive. A Lotus Guardian is like a big flower full of chakra. It sacrificed its chakra to Ino to keep her alive. That's very serious."

"A life for a life is what Shikamaru is trying to say. The Earth spirits had to sacrifice some of their power to kept Ino alive and they want something in exchange for doing that." Choji finished.

Naruto's skin pricked in unease. "They might want Ino's baby?" He asked, eyes going back to Ino's small pale face.

"A life for a life." Inoichi echoed Choji's earlier words. "They want the child."

Shikamaru pulled a chair free from the window and sat down. "Don't take this the wrong way you guys, but can we look at this like it's a good thing?"

Everyone turned their attention to him. "A good thing?" Choji's eyes were narrowed and his voice a little hard.

"Just think about what you said earlier. We have to think about her safety. We have to keep this information from reaching Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, the Council and the Village. Not to mention Itachi and all the rest who find out about it. My Dad told me about Summon realms and how the creatures and spirits protect it. What safer place to stash the kid then one of these realms?"

XOXO

It had been four days since Ino came to terms with the fact that she was in a life altering situation. A million things ran through her head and a million and one problems surfaced when she thought more and more about it. The hospital staff had been keeping her 'sleeping' but Ino was far from unconscious. She heard everything around her and was aware of who visited her room. In her mind Ino heard what Shikamaru presented to her dad, Choji and Naruto. At first she was hurt by it thinking that he didn't understand how it would feel to give up a child, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Cold logical sense that booted out her bleeding heart. But really, what choice did she have when she got down to the heart of it all? She was only fifteen. Her little time with Mamoru showed her how much work and energy when into caring for a baby. She wasn't confident in herself and her skills to feel like her child would be safe with her.

It would have been different if Sasuke was around to help. Together, she was sure they could handle it but he wasn't. He was too intent on hunting down Itachi and his deal with Orochimaru in a few months time would come into fruition. Then he wouldn't be Sasuke anymore. He would be a monster and she would die before she would let him or Kabuto touch her child.

_Maybe he'll like being an Uchiha…_

And then there was the problem with the village. It wasn't as if people didn't know there was something up with her and Sasuke before he left the village. The elders and that shady person Danzo probably knew of her mission and it didn't take a genius to put the two together. And Itachi…what would he do when he found out? His little spy Aio probably relayed the information to him already. Then there was the contract. The Earth Spirits demanded compensation for sending a Lotus Guardian. One time, a long time ago one of her ancestors refused to abide by the contract, and in return her whole family was destroyed along with the lands that they owned. She couldn't let her clan be ruined like that.

Still, her final decision on the matter made it feel like the whole world was pressing down on her chest. She wanted to curl into the smallest ball she could and cry. _But ninja's don't cry…_

Over the next few hours, she felt the medication she was on thinning from her system. Her limbs stirred and her eyes fluttered. She was still exhausted, but at least she could move a little. It wasn't long after her third nap of the day when she received a visitor again. It was her Dad. She heard him settle a glass vase of lilies on her night stand. He pulled up a chair close to her bed with a low sigh. Her hand felt so little nestled inside of his warm calloused one. Her heart melted and she flushed, felling like a little girl again.

"Daddy." She managed to breathe making his head shoot up in astonishment. His sage green eyes were wide and his eyebrows reached the top of his forehead.

"Ino!" She felt her lips turn into a small smile. "I'm going to call a nurse!" She tightened her hand the best she could around his retreating fingers.

She swallowed what little saliva she had in her mouth before clearing her throat. "No not yet. We need to talk." She whispered. She felt him stiffen and his shoulders tensed.

"Ino…you know then?" He finally asked after a little pause. Even though he tried to sound gentle, she could hear the hard edge in his tone.

Ino felt the doom of "the talk" hover above her head and she began to remove her hand from his only to have him tighten his hold. "Please…I already know…" She began weakly, not too sure what she was going to say. How do you talk to your parent about something like this without feeling like you ruined your whole relationship?

"Do you? Do you really?" He bit at her, still rather calm but with unhidden steel laced in. "I know they taught you sex ed in the academy. You're a bright girl Ino and you tell me you didn't think about the consequences of unprotected sex? And let's not overlook the fact that you're even _having_ sex in the first place! I expected you be married at least before you even thought about it in the first place! Why?" His anger grew louder with every sentence until he was practically yelling at her.

Ino winced at the question. Oh she could give him so many excuses as to why, but her dad knew her the best of all. The truth was what she owed him. "Dad, don't tell me that when you had your first time you weren't curious? Like it or not, it was going to happen sooner or later. In my case, it happened sooner. My mission was the only time I would ever get to spend with him. When he lets Orochimaru take over his body, the Sasuke I know will be gone and I'll never get a chance to be with him. You're asking me why? Can't it be enough that I love him? Can't you see this would be the one and only chance I would ever have?"

"But Ino…"

"I won't ever regret it." She shot back defiantly. "Ever. And I won't feel ashamed about it either. I knew what I was doing when it happened."

"So you got pregnant on purpose?" Her dad demanded.

Ino lowered her eyes. "Not on purpose, but I didn't take precautions either." She admitted truthfully. She wondered if Sasuke did the same. They never mentioned protection but the fact hung in the air every time they fell into their desires. A fleeting unspoken warning bell. One they pushed away and ignored.

Her dad groaned and ran a hand down his face. He didn't say anything, just looked like he was in deep thought. Ino tentatively ran her other hand over her belly, feeling its gentle swell. How did she not know about this? She thought about the last four months and how much she had put her body through. It was a wonder that she didn't miscarry altogether. _It could still happen…_

"So…what are we going to do now?" Her dad broke the silence. "You should know…"

"I heard everything. Shikamaru is right." Her throat tightened. "About the contract and about the summons realm."

"You heard everything then?" Ino nodded.

"Dad, I had a lot of time to think about things and Shikamaru is right. I'll fulfill my part in the contract to the Earth Spirits. It'll be safe there…"

"But you might never see it again." Inoichi protested in concern. His eyes warmed and he stroked her forehead. "I don't think you want that."

Ino smiled and turned to her side, tucking her hands beneath her cheek to look more fully at her father. "Daddy, they came to me too. In my dreams." She explained when he frowned. "They're spirits, it's what they do."

"And?"

"The Lotus Guardian they sent is still alive." Her eyes sparkled. "They'll only keep the child until it's recovered. Like a ransom."

He looked skeptical. "And?"

"Time moves faster in the summons realm. Sprits live a long time. Remember when we went to get my Earth character brand? We were only there for three days but when we left the realm the rest of Leaf said we were only gone for a couple of hours." She murmured. "Remember?"

Inoichi leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. "I remember. So you're thinking…"

"They'll give it back when the guardian recovers. By that time, it'll be older and no one would suspect anything. We'll just claim it as a Yamanaka clan member."

"But Ino, it'll be an Uchiha. It'll have their blood limit and people will know. It might look like one of them too. How are we going to explain that away?"

Ino chewed her lip. "When the child is in the summons realm it won't be trained. It won't know about it the blood limit."

Inoichi frowned a little. "You're counting on that fact? That's not a wise thing to do."

"So you want me to just leave it there in the realm?" Ino demanded in frustration. "Dad, I'm willing to part with it for a little while, not for the rest of my life! Its mine! It's part of our family!"

Inoichi scowled. "I'm just helping you consider every possibility! I'm helping you see the 'what ifs'!"

"The negative 'what ifs'! Can't you consider the positive ones too without dismissing them right away? This is hard for me!" She cried, sitting up to wipe her nose against the sleeve of her hospital gown. Her dad stood and hugged her.

"Okay okay! Don't cry, the stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"So you care about it then?" She asked bitterly against his chest.

Inoichi jerked from her and held her by the shoulders, a cool fury in his green eyes. "Don't ever ask me that." He hissed dangerously. "Got it?"

Ino paled and swallowed hard. "Sorry." She whispered, truly regretting that she said or even thought such a thing. He was her father and he was coping with this issue the best he could. She needed his support most of all.

His hands slipped from her shoulders and he sat back down. "I'm sorry too. As much as I would like to tell you what to do about this, I know I can't. I'll try to be supportive of your decision, but you can't get upset when I want you to see another part of it too. I'm your father, and I love you and all I want is the best for you okay?"

Ino nodded, feeling better and understanding where he was coming from. "I love you too and thank you for letting me do this." She leaned in and he hugged her, running his hand down her hair.

"So what do you want to do then?"

Ino closed her eyes for a second to get her bearings. "Send me to my Mother. Send me to Tazo Compound for the rest of my pregnancy. The Earth Spirits have giving me until then. After, I have to go to Fujin Spring for a cleansing ritual and then Earth Temple for the exchange."

He raised a brow. "Tazo Compound?" He looked uncomfortable after that. It had been sometime since he last saw Ino's mom. After the divorce ten years ago, he made an effort not to see her again. When Ino would visit for the summer, he usually sent a clan member to escort her. Ino knew he still loved her, not matter how things ended. After her grandfather died, he left Yumi Tazo, Ino's mom as his heir. She was torn between remaining with her and her dad or going back to her clan. It wasn't an easy separation and Inoichi never truly forgave her for leaving.

"It's far away from Leaf Village. Tazo lands boarder Fire Country's Feudal Lord's main palace so it will be well protected. It's the safest place away from prying eyes."

Inoichi rubbed a finger under his chin, looking like he rather kiss Ibiki then see his ex-wife again. After a few moments he sighed. "Fine. I'll write to her and tell her what's going on." He grumbled. "In the meantime, we should tell the Hokage what we've decided. You have to tell your team too."

Ino nodded and then peered up at her father eagerly. "How's Asuma-sensei doing? Did he wake up yet?"

For the first time since they began their conversation he smiled. "He woke up the day after your mission. Shikamaru and Choji say that he still has to recover, but at least he's awake. He started physical therapy yesterday."

Ino smiled back. "I'm glad. I bet Kurenai-sensei is happy he's awake too." Now they can be happy together with their new addition. "Does—does he know about me?"

Inoichi shook his head. "We decided not to tell him until he's back to his old self. Right now he needs to concentrate on getting stronger."

Ino nodded. "Good. Its better this way. But, who else knows about this?"

"Not many. The Hokage made sure of it. To the others you're just suffering from chakra exhaustion since you used the cursed seal. The only ones who know are Shikamaru, Choji, Team Kakashi and the Hokage." Inoichi patted her leg reassuringly. "Rest. I'm going to get the Hokage okay?"

XOXO

The first Ino saw of Tazo Compound's rising pillars as the carriage descended a shallow hill made her inside pulse with anticipation. It had been almost three years since she last visited. Her career took up the summers she usually spent here at her Mother's estate. For the most part, she enjoyed hanging out with her mom. She like her luxurious room and amenities offered at Tazo Compound. Servants weren't a bad thing too and she was treated like a visiting princess.

Lady Yumi Tazo looked her usual beautiful self dressed in an ice blue silk kimono, her honey blonde hair tied in some kind of complicated intricate knot with sparking, jingling hair pieces. Ino smirked when her father's mouth dropped open in astonishment. Her mother blushed heavily under his raking, intense gaze. Ino wanted to puke at their childlike eye flirting.

"Ino! I missed you so much!" Yumi enveloped her in a bone braking hug while the servants began unloading her bags. Ino smiled inhaling her mother's scent of warm vanilla and cinnamon. She let her go after giving her a few kisses on her cheek. "And Inoichi." She greeted breathlessly, baby blue eyes dark with that same lingering attraction her dad felt. They stared at one another for a long time before Ino grew impatient with their eye sexing and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"We…should go inside to talk." Yumi finally said, grabbing Ino's hand and pulling her into the heavily gated Tazo Compound…

XOXO

AN: So next chapter will pick up a bit. I won't spend like five chapters on Ino's pregnancy. Expect the matter to be somewhat wrapped up by the end of next chapter. Itachi will have a few words for her too and Sasuke…he's in the dark for now. Yumi Tazo? People who read "Fire Thistle" would recognize the character. I decided to use her again because I'm too lazy to create another. Besides, she just filler for the plot. Reviews would be appreciated and cherished so REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	28. Chapter 28

_Tell me that I'm hopeless  
Tell me I'm a lost and wayward son  
Tell me that I'm callous  
Tell me that our life is too forgone_

So take a breath and brace yourself

Tell me I'm a lost soul  
Tell me I've one foot in the grave  
Tell me that I'm shallow  
Tell me it's enough to keep you awake

So take a breath and brace yourself…The Fire, by Rev Theory

::Chapter 28::

It was easy to fall into a quiet life in Tazo Compound. The household was large and everyone knew who she was. As the only daughter of Yumi Tazo, Ino was practically princess in her own right. She didn't have to worry about anyone finding out why her stay with her mother was…lengthened. The servants have served the Tazo since the clan established power. They were born into service so they knew how to keep secrets. Still, Ino knew the servants were one thing and Tazo family was another. Like the Yamanaka Clan, she had to watch her back when it came to certain cousins. Her mother was the eldest daughter born to Hiro Tazo, but he had two younger daughters as well. Ino's aunts Chiho Tazo and Fusa Tazo (both married but refused to take their husband's name) came to 'visit' the compound as soon as they heard about her arrival.

Both women were blonde like her mom, but Yumi was definitely the fairer of her siblings. While her mother had softer features, Chiho and Fusa took after her grandfather with their noble pointed noses and oval faces. They were beautiful in their own way. Chiho was a bit plumper than her sisters and had a warm sunny smile and expressive purple-blue eyes. She like to gossip and doted on her quiet, scholarly husband. Fusa was the quiet one, the youngest with eyes that matched Chiho. She liked her share of the finer things and often bought Ino great birthday gifts. Her husband was never home, but they often wrote lovey-dovey letters back and forth to keep in touch. Her aunts were nothing Ino or her mother worried over, it was the cousins. Always the cousins. Especially Ino's first arch rival. Hoshi Tazo, Chiho's only daughter (she had two older sons).

Ino looked over herself in the floor lengths mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Not a hair, or a wrinkle or an eyelash. She had to look perfect when she went down for breakfast. She was going into her seventh month, but her lavish traditional robes (her mother always made her dress up when they had to eat) of pale lilac and powder blue hid it well. If she looked at her reflection close enough, she could see the swell of her belly beneath the tight silk belt. _Would Hoshi see it though?_ There was only one way to find out. Ino took a small breath before she nodded to the waiting servant to open the finely carved oak door. She didn't even make it to three steps when her gaze collided with Hoshi's purple-blue ones. She looked like she had spent as much time on her appearance as Ino did. Her flax yellow hair of the Tazo's contrasted Ino's platinum silvery locks. Her face was full and cheeks flushed. Hoshi Tazo was indeed beautiful…until she smiled. If you could call it a smile, more like a sneer. Her robin's blue robes clashed prettily with her eyes and skin tone, but her lipstick. Ughh, she had a thing for pink lipstick that made her look just as cheap as her smile.

"Oh Ino! Breathtaking as always!" Chiho gushed, dazzling her with her smile. She turned to her daughter. "Right Hoshi? Your cousin is gorgeous!"

Ino smirked when Hoshi was forced to nod at her mother's question. Ino faked a humble blush and lowered her eye. "Aunt." She bowed her head and turned to quiet Fusa and did the same. To Fusa's side were her twin daughters who had their father's rich velvet black hair, but their mother's eyes. Ino could tell they were going to be little heartbreakers as soon as they hit puberty. The blinked up at her in astonishment, like they were seeing her for the first time. It had been three years since she last seen them, but they had been five at the time.

"Wow, she _is_ like Princess Juka." One of them said to her mother. Ino smiled, hiding her confusion at their gushes.

"Who's Princess Juka?" She asked politely. Fusa gave a little giggle behind her hand.

"A beautiful warrior Princess in the 'Leaf Heroine" series! Princess Juka kills a dragon to rescue her grandma and then—"

"Darling, lets tell her after breakfast alright?" Fusa gave her energized daughter a patient smile. Ino took her place by her mother's side.

"It's such a rare occasion to see you Ino. Your career must take up all your free time. It must be exciting and dangerous. Its good you're taking a break." Chiho chatted energetically.

"Are missions coming up short? I heard Kunoichi aren't used as often because they lack certain skills." Hoshi said breezily, busying herself with her miso soup.

Ino narrowed her eyes over so slightly. "It's true." She said making Hoshi glance up in surprise. "We're not used on the front lines very often. Our skills are more apt in behind the scenes things. Infiltration, seduction, assassination, undercover work…" Hoshi began to look bored.

"Poisonings." Hoshi had a mouth full of watered down wine in her mouth. "We can slip in a drought without the victim even knowing."

"Does the poison always kill them?" One of her little cousins asked, both acutely listening to her. Ino removed her gaze from Hoshi, giving her attention to the little eight year olds.

"Not always. It depends on what kind we use. Sometimes it can give the person a really bad tummy ache." Ino grinned and lifted her drink, eyes glittering over the rim at Hoshi who had yet to swallow. When Ino lowered her cup, Hoshi finally swallowed. Chiho was giggling a little nervously and Ino's mom gave a small smile, much like Fusa was doing.

"And what about you Cousin? Not married yet?" Ino's innocent wide eyes matched her innocent tone. "You're what? Twenty? Twenty one?"

"Nineteen." Hoshi corrected through her gritted teeth. "Too young to think about settling down with a husband just yet."

"No potential suitors then? Such a surprising thing." Her smirk telling Hoshi that she wasn't surprised at all. As much as Ino disliked Hoshi, she could see that they were alike in some ways. It's not like Hoshi didn't have a line of men standing in her doorway to court her. She was picky and had very high standards.

"I appreciate your concern. After all, it must be a very sad thing to know you're never going to have a normal life. Ninja don't marry much do they? And it dangerous to have children when you have so many enemies. I don't envy your life at all Cousin."

Ouch, that hit a sore spot. She clenched her fist to keep herself from rubbing her tummy. She wanted to feel the tightness of her swollen belly to calm herself. "I knew what I was getting into when I joined the academy." She answered evenly.

Chiho reached across the table and patted her hand. "It takes special people to make that kind of sacrifice. I feel safe in Fire Country knowing that we have a hidden village full of talented ninja."

Ino warmed a little at her aunt's comment and she gave into a real smile. "Thank you."

Hoshi shot a heated glare at her mother but didn't say anything more. After, light chatter filled in the tension and it was lunch when the whole female party saw just how much time they had spent with one another just talking and laughing. Even the animosity between she and Hoshi dissipated a little. The day wore on until night fell softly upon them. The house compound was quiet and her relatives were settled into for the night.

Nights were so quiet and cold. Fall was ending and winter winds were nudging their way in. Ino pulled on a soft cashmere robe and tiptoed from her room down the darkened hallways. Her long silk and lace nightgown flowed softly around her bare feet. Her hair was down and fell heavily down her back.

After slipping on some slippers, she stealthily made her way out one of the doors and into the chilly night air. The cold felt good on her hot skin and filled her lungs. Tazo compound was vast and well guarded so she knew her late night walk didn't go unnoticed by the many many servants. All her mother said to her when she found out was to be careful. When she walked she thought about so many things, about her Dad and Shikamaru and Choji. She thought about all her friends in Leaf. But mostly she thought about Sasuke and her baby. She wondered what he would do if he found out and she feared it more than anything in her life. It often made her sick to her stomach when she recalled Kabuto's words that time when she first tapped into the powers of her cursed seal. She could hear the taunt in his voice and see the shining malice as he told her why Orochimaru was letting her and Sasuke be together.

_Companionship… like you just as much as Sasuke…enjoy being an Uchiha…children…children _

…

"Stop." She hissed to herself coming to a dead halt. She closed her eyes and banished those dark thoughts from her head with a hard rub to her temple. "They won't know…they'll never know…" Tears burned her eyes. _Sasuke will never know…the jerk_. The selfish brother hating jerk! Why did he have to make that stupid deal with Orochimaru? He's stupid just like Itachi! Stupid Itachi messed up everything by living a lie! For being hated over a lie! "Stupid Uchihas! You're such idiots thinking you have to do everything yourselves!" She screamed into the clear night skies chest heaving. "Stupid men making me go through this on my own! I hate them!"

There was the barest hint on movement behind her and Ino whirled in alert to it. Her breath caught in her throat when she came face to face with blood red eyes. Their faces were inches apart and in their closeness, she felt her heart completely stop. "Hate…is such a strong word Yamanaka." She felt his warm breath on her cold cheeks. And his voice…it was so smooth like hot coco and steady…controlled…even. Ino dreamed about this moment and played so many scenarios over and over in her head. She thought of what she would say to him, she thought of how she would feel; if she would fight or run. If she would scream or cry. "One I know very well." What did she feel at this very moment with him mere inches away from her? Shock? Definitely. Fear? Not as much as she expected. Anger? It was growing faster than she thought it would. Sadness? That was making the anger rise.

"Hate…I hate that you guys are so stupid!" She shut her eyes and shrieked at him making him wince and step back. Now this wasn't a scenario that she thought about. Neither was her yanking off a slipper and hurling it at him. Her feet caught in the long hem of her floor length nightgown and she stumbled back and fell hard on her butt with a little cry. Itachi stared down at her, looking uncharacteristically surprised as he held her slipper in his hand. She glared at him through the loose tresses of her hair. For a while they just stared at one another and she calmed down enough for her to feel embarrassment rise. She just threw a slipper at Itachi Uchiha! The most wanted man in Leaf Village! She was glad it was dark because she didn't know what she would do if he saw how pink her cheeks were getting. Ino tensed, but didn't break eye contact when he took a step forward and offered her slipper back.

"Get up. You'll catch a cold." He ordered and Ino found herself almost jumping to fulfill his command. She awkwardly got to her knees and maneuvered herself to stand. Even though her belly was little, it still gave her some difficulties. Ino knew she should be trembling in fear and unease at being so close to Sasuke's murderous older brother, but being in his commanding presence wasn't as daunting as she thought it would be. Maybe it was because he kept a polite distance from her, or he spoke in a polite tone as well. Whatever it was she found herself following him like a little puppy into the forest. What would be the point in running anyway? She was so pregnant that he could catch her easily if she did. They were alone, no one knew where she was and if he had wanted to kill her, he could have quietly without her or anyone even knowing he was there.

It was getting chilly the deeper they went into the woods and she folded her arms under her breasts to keep them warm. "Where are we going?" She demanded, finding an unusual amount of courage in his silence. Itachi didn't answer and Ino gritted her teeth_. Am I talking to myself?_ Why was she still mindlessly following him? She was getting further and further from the compound and the last thing she wanted was for a worried guard to come and look for her. "Hey! I know you can hear me!"

Itachi looked over his shoulder with a look much like Sasuke's to silence her. It stuck her how much the two relied on that inbred Uchiha scowl to make people cower. But Ino was unmoved. When Itachi saw how immune she was he stopped.

"It's just ahead." He raised an arrogant brow. "Satisfied?"

Ino pouted. "If it's not too far then yes. I am." Gods it was like talking with a young Sasuke again. How many times did she have to grit her teeth to stop herself from smacking him when he gave her one of his cocky smirks and biting remarks? Just the way he looked at her was making her feel so very inferior. In reality she was, but her pride wouldn't let her dwell much on it.

Soon, they came upon something very interesting. "What is this place?" She breathed looking over the glowing grey stone of a ruin that was being swallowed up by the forest. Tall pillars were leaning against massive trees and fat, thick stone blocks lead into a darkened archway. Beyond the spidery sticky vines she saw an engraving etched proudly on one of the stones as she carefully picked her way around the fallen ones.

"An old hideout from the first Ninja War. The Uchiha Clan has used it several times in the past." He explained absently. Ino noticed how he didn't say my clan. She also noticed the slight glare at the carved fan symbol as he passed it.

Ino followed close. Some 'hideout'. She knew this place would have been huge in its glory days, unhidden in the trees. A low fire had been waiting for them on their arrival in a cleared area. She saw a small bag of Itachi's gear near a stone and fallen column. Ino rushed to the fire with a little shiver. Its heat made goosebumps prickle her legs and arms. Her nightgown and robe gave her little cover against the night elements. Even her toes were beginning to grow numb. Soon her vision was filled with black and red.

"Take it." He told her. Ino looked up with a little frown. He wanted her to wear that cloak?

"No thank you." Like hell she would wear that! She could just picture Naruto seeing her in it.

He tossed it over her head. "I wasn't asking."

She fought with the heavy fabric, freeing her head from it with a little huff. She would have loved to throw it into the fire if not for his tempting body heat lingering on it. And she didn't really want to anger him by burning it so she slipped her arms into the wide sleeves and pulled the fabric close to her body. She settled herself on a smooth rock and looked across the blazing fire at Itachi. Now what?

"Aio filled me in on the latest…development."

Ino glanced down. "A kink in your plans I take it?" She asked, touching her belly. Now that she was getting warm, the little thing was beginning to waken. It always liked late nights and keeping her up as well.

"Yes." He didn't even wait a second before answering.

Ino smirked. "Yes, well it's a kink in mine as well. One I have to work around."

Itachi stretched his long legs out to the fire in careless grace, looking comfortable but alert. "Plans don't always work out the way we want them too. Things change. People change."

"Like Sasuke?" She asked quietly, looking into the dancing fire. "I'd like to think he hasn't changed much."

Itachi locked eyes with her. "And you'd be wrong. I thought I knew my brother well, but he always has a way of surprising me and I find myself underestimating him. He is strong. He was always strong but he is also…easily influenced. It was something I used for my own purposes. I pushed him into becoming stronger, to use hatred as his fuel."

Ino couldn't help but glare at him. "You'll be glad to know it worked. Sasuke despises you and is dead set on obtaining as much power as he can. I don't have to tell you exactly _who_ he went to right? I don't have to tell you what kind of deal he made right? I don't have to tell you—"

Itachi scowled. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Outraged Ino stood up. "No! Not when you made a stupid mistake like this! Thinking you have to do everything yourself and setting him down this path in the first place!" She put a hand to her hip. "You showed me all these things for a reason but I know it's not all of it! You gave yourself away when—ugh!"

He was fast and angry. He pushed her against the wall, holding her shoulders with a solid grip. His eyes whirled and Ino quickly looked away from them and fervently began putting up mind shields. "Sasuke taught you well Yamanaka." Ino squeezed her eyes closed. "You have no right to speak to me like you know everything." He began in a silky dark voice, trembling with fury. "I showed you what you needed to know. I don't have to defend my actions to you little girl and I don't have to hear what you think about them either. What I do, I do for Sasuke. For Peace. You are but a means to an end got it?"

Ino gritted her teeth and fisted her hands. Partly from keeping them from shaking, partly to calm her anger. If this was Itachi when he was all angry and emo then she didn't want to deal with a murdering clan killing Itachi. She reached out tentatively with her chakra to see if he was still in his _Sharingan_ mode but found that his chakra was calm and steady. His grip on her shoulder was still hard and she could still feel his body pressing against hers. The thick tenseness she found herself in was interrupted when she felt the kid squirm and kick her insides. Itachi was pressed close enough against her belly to feel it. He tensed, his hands finally easing up on her and backed away_. Kid, you're such a life saver_ Ino thought feeling safe enough to slowly open her eyes. Itachi looked pale and his eyes were locked on her.

"I…apologize Yamanaka." He said slowly. _He's just like Sasuke_. Ino felt a painful tug in her chest. _His anger clouds his actions and he snaps so easily_. She always had to tread carefully when Sasuke had one of his gloomy mood swings and she learned fast, what subjects were best left alone and unsaid. Now she knew what not to get into with Itachi. Gods Uchiha men were so sensitive!

"Now what?" She asked softly. "Now what? Are you going to die over this lie? Are you really going to let Sasuke kill you?"

Itachi regained his wits and managed a smirk. "You almost sound concerned."

Ino liked that smirk because it was so much like Sasuke's. "You didn't answer my question." She shot back, shaking off the magic that came with that smexy quirk of lips. Damn hormones!

"Yes. He has to. I have things to tell him. To warn him about. This was always a part of my plan. He needs to unlock—"

"His _Mangekyo Sharingan." _Ino whispered.

"Yes. After…I need you to tell him about what I showed you."

Ino's eyes widened. "What if he won't believe me?"

Itachi sighed. "He will. I have a feeling he will. You have to get to him somehow, after my…death. It was fortunate he grew close to you. Your clan abilities will help you show him what I've showed you."

Ino hesitated. "That's all?"

Another toe curling smirk. "It won't be an easy task Yamanaka. Don't fail."

Ino sighed and slumped on the stone next to the fire. "Yeah. No pressure. I'm not pregnant or anything and you're dropping this bomb on me. Thanks." She pouted, thoughts on the future.

"Yes, about that. Aio has informed me of your plans. Your friend Shikamaru is right. This is for the best."

Ino dropped her head, a hand rubbing her belly. "I know it's the best thing to do, but it doesn't make in any easier." She murmured. _Only three months to go and then…and then…_

"Of course not. Sometimes the best things are the hardest to do Yamanaka."

Later, when Ino was snug in her bed, she wondered if Itachi thought turning Sasuke into an avenger was the best thing he could think of…

XOXO

_Three Months Later…_

It was time and Ino was petrified. Her mom called the best delivery doctor in and a hand full of midwives but it made her even more scared. Why were there so many people here? Can't a screaming girl have any privacy?

"Oh my Gods it huuurts sooo much!" She shrieked, clutching her pillow in a death grip and biting the corner. She was on her side, huffing through her contractions. Lady Tazo looked just as frightened and was sitting on the edge of her seat with anxious eyes on a moaning Ino. Her pain began early that morning and continued to grow in strength as the day wore on. They were like period cramps from the depths of hell! Then, when she was going down the stairs to talk with her mom, warm liquid gushed down her legs. At first she thought she had wet herself, how embarrassing! But then her mom saw and began freaking out. She was helped into her prepared labor room and was told not to move until the doctor and midwives came. Five hours into her labor Ino was beginning to think it would never end and that she was going to suffer like this forever.

"Ino!" She heard someone yell her name outside her room and then the door was bashed in and hit against the wall. Her Dad stumbled in with a wild and concerned look on his tan face. He was breathing hard and was by her side in an instant hovering over her. "You're alright? Still holding on? We came as fast as we could."

"We?"

There was a polite knock on the door and she saw her team standing by. _Even Asuma-sensei is here…_

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted with his hands in his pockets. Choji looked wide-eyed on her and Asuma…well he looked pretty surprised. She wondered how he acted when they told him her news. She lovingly took in his appearance, her mind briefly going back to the Akatsuki mission and his badly burned face. He looked like his laid back self and she loved it. If memory served her right Kurenai-sensei would be showing about now and was well into her sixth month.

"You guys came." She breathed, buzzing with happiness and fatigue.

"We couldn't miss out on this Ino." Choji grinned. Introductions were made and it gave Lady Tazo an opportunity to finally meet her Daughter's team.

Ino found out that labor was exactly that. Labor. And it was a loooooong process. Nine hours into it she finally succumbed to sleep after the Doctor uped her fluids. An hour later a brutal pain snapped her from her rest. She whimpered and blearily opened her eyes. In the soft darkness she saw Shikamaru off in the corner of the room with his arms folded and his head bowed to his chest. Ino sat up, the rustling of her sheets woke him.

"What?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Where are the others?" She asked, tensing when another contraction hit her. "They're getting closer together."

"I'll go get them." And not five seconds later, her room was beginning to fill with people. The doctor checked her and then things began to move by fast. Her mother fretted over her, soothingly running her fingers through Ino's damp hair.

"Where are you going?" She practically yelled when her Dad and her team began exiting the room. Inoichi looked thoroughly stressed, Asuma was rubbing his lips with his fingers (a sign that he was in desperate need of a smoke) and Choji looked like he was going to faint. Shikamaru was the only one who looked calm in the situation. Ino quickly latched onto his arm (because he was the closest) to keep him in the room with her.

"I-I'm sorry baby but…"

Lady Tazo snorted. "Still a sissy?" She looked at Ino. "He did the same to me when I was giving birth to you. You would think being a hardened ninja would…"

"You would think." Inoichi growled at his ex-wife. He looked back at Ino with some apology in his sage green eyes. "I just can't."

"I don't want to see! I would have nightmares about it for sure! Ino you know me, I'm not such a tough guy." Choji practically pleaded before ducking out.

"I'll make it up to you!" Asuma followed and Ino tightened her hold on Shikamaru's arm almost frantic with the thought of only having her mom as support. Yumi Tazo looked brave, but her hands felt cold against Ino's forehead. She was just as frightened as Ino.

"Shikamaru please! Don't go!" Tears expertly sprang to her eyes. His eyes darted to the door but Ino knew she had captured him.

"Damn it!" He sighed. "Fine, but…I don't want to _see_…anything."

Ino flushed vividly. "I don't want you to see anything either!" She was already growing uncomfortable with the way the doctor was preparing for the emanate delivery by spreading her legs. For a second, she wanted to just kick Shikamaru out too.

"Ino sit up and you…Shikamaru was it?" Her teammate nodded. "Just climb behind her and support her from there." The doctor instructed. Ino slapped his arm when he hesitated.

"It won't kill you to do as she says!" She snapped, before it turned into a groan of pain. He scowled and rubbed his arm before climbing behind her. She had to scoot down the bed a bit for him to fit, but soon his long legs were on either side of her.

"You owe me big for this Ino." He mumbled behind her.

"You have such a great friend." Lady Tazo gifted Shikamaru with a bright smile Ino was blinded by it.

"Its time." The doctor said in a warm comforting voice. Ino followed the doctor's directions to the tee, bracing herself and holding her knees while she pushed. It was hard work and with all her heavy breathing and the effort it took to push, the strain was dizzying and it swamped her.

"There, it has crowned. We're almost there. Keep doing what you're doing." The doctor coached. Ino just wanted it over with! One final push later, her whole body felt tremendous relief. She let out a sob and fell against Shikamaru, exhausted and weak. Then a beautiful sound made her open her eyes and she looked down.

Ino blinked a couple of times before she gathered her bearings and began to giggle. "He looks so gross." She said watching one of the midwives wipe him down with a baby blanket. Her heart began to beat hard_. I can't believe he's finally here, that the little thing that was growing inside of me was breathing and living on his own…Everything seems so real now…so scary and exciting._

Shikamaru chuckled behind her. "And bald." He added.

The doctor smiled and one of the midwives wrapped the squealing bundle tightly in a clean blanket and handed him to her. "He's not bald. See the yellow fuzz?"

He was blonde, like her. His milky eyes had yet to show her what color they would be, and his face was so tiny that she couldn't see much of herself or Sasuke in him. _ Is it okay to be immensely relived that he doesn't look like an Uchiha?_ She asked Shikamaru telepathically when she touched his knee. She and her dad could telepathically communicate without touching across great distances, but she could only communicate with Shikamaru and Choji when she touched them. Her dad said that she was very skilled to share that bond with her teammates. Even he never really did it that often with his old teammates because it was difficult.

Shikamaru stiffened behind her, still getting used to having his mind invade with her thoughts unexpectedly. _I was worried that he would_. He thought back_. Its better this way._

Ino had to agree. Maybe when he got older she would be able to see some of Sasuke in her little son, but for now, for the sake of their dangerous situation they were in, she thought it was better as well. He had quieted down; blinking into the lights of the environment he was in. Ino gently touched his red little cheek, rubbing her knuckle up and down.

"What's his name?" Her mother asked, peering down at her new grandson with shining blue eyes. Ino laughed lightly.

"I don't know yet!"

XOXO

Ino was only given a week to recover. The doctor had come and visited every other day to expedite her recovery and Ino helped it along with her own medical skills. Her team didn't leave and for that, she was greatly grateful. She and Asuma had a chance to talk as well. He acted much like her father did when he found out, growling about wanting to throttle the 'little prick' and then turning around and asking about the experience she had to go through. The idea that in a few short months Kurenai was going to have his child was making him freak out. Choji told her that he was going through two and a half packs a day! She didn't know if what she told him would help at all.

At the end of the week, when all her things were packed and she said her tearful goodbyes to her mother, Ino, Inoichi, Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru started off to Earth Country. It would be a long trek since the Earth Temple was in the heart of Earth country. They were all dressed down in civilian clothes with hidden weapons just in case. But the road they traveled was often used for pilgrimages to the different temples in Wind, Water, Fire and Earth countries so they didn't expect any trouble.

Up ahead, she heard someone yelling and moaning. She slowed her steps, looking questioningly at Shikamaru and then to her dad and Asuma. "Its that…Naruto I hear?"

"The Hokage sent them just in case." Asuma told her. Team Kakashi waited by a small road marker. When Naruto saw them his face brightened and he waved at them.

"Oi, Ino!" And then he was standing in front of her and her team talking a mile a minute. Sakura and Sai stayed behind but Kakashi joined Naruto. They both looked at her like she was disfigured or something.

"You look the same." Naruto said.

"So? What were you expecting? Me to be fat?" At his flush, Ino huffed. "You were weren't you? Let me tell you one thing, Ino Yamanaka will never be fat! Ever!" She then hit his chest with a solid punch. Naruto stumbled back with a silly little grin.

"Your attitude hasn't changed either. Good." Naruto laced his fingers behind his head.

Her dad moaned. "We're wasting precious time here. Is your team ready?" He asked Kakashi.

"We are. Shall we?"

"Hey, where is it? Where's your kid Ino? Can I see? Can I?" Naruto excitedly latched into her arm.

"Dad has him. He's sleeping right now." Ino said softly, looking at the bundle cradled close to Inoichi's chest in the baby carrier she used for little Mamoru.

Naruto's wide eyes followed her gaze. "Wow, you really had a baby." He shook his head. Ino blushed, wondering what the heck was going through his mind. She flicked him in the forehead.

"You'll see him later when we he screams to be fed. Promise." Two hours later, Team Kakashi had a chance to meet him. Her dad was quick to stuff a bottle in his mouth and her team breathed a sigh of relief having experienced Reiko's feeding demands before.

"He has his mother's lungs." Shikamaru muttered in which Ino sent him a prompt glare. Team Kakashi surrounded him, watching him eat with his eyes wide alert to the different sounds around him. After burping him, they started off again. Days went by and once they entered Earth Country, everyone was on alert.

The trip to Fuji Spring was a quick one and she went thought the cleansing ritual without a word. When she was ten and her dad took her to get her Earth Brand tattoo she had to go through the same ritual. Bathe three times in the water, each with a specific plant or flower extract added to the crystal clean water. And then her body was rubbed with oils, different oils for each limb. Reiko didn't like it at all and the Earth Temple Monks seemed amused by it. Finally, the crowns of their head were sprinkled with a special red pollen and only she and Reiko were escorted into Earth Temple.

"What do we do now?" She heard Naruto ask her dad.

"We wait."

The heavy doors shut soundly behind her and her bare feel made no noise against the polished wooden bamboo floors. She was dressed in her cleansing ritual robes of brown and green tied around her neck like a halter toga. Reiko was swaddled in a soft green muslim blanket. Wordlessly, she followed a quiet bald monk down stairs, underground. He stopped at the top of the final stairway and motioned her to continue onward without him.

This is it…Ino thought with growing sadness and hesitation. She tightened her hold on her sleeping baby, unable to look at him right now. If she did, she would have just runaway from this exchange. She had mentally prepared herself for this, she had thought she was going to be strong enough to just let him go. Her first step down the stairs, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Another step and another…by the time she passed the familiar barrier into the Earth Spirit Realm, she was sobbing quietly, clutching Reiko close to her chest. Ahead of her, soft light streamed into the narrow hallway and she could hear the sacred humming of the Earth spirits. It washed over her like a mother's embrace and calmed her, soothed her fears. Where did these feelings come from?

She stepped into the warm light and her lungs were filled with the freshest scent of air and dirt. Her skin pricked with the amount of chakra that was in this realm, the amount of power. Even her cursed seal throbbed in sync with the pulsing power in this, old mysterious place.

"Welcome." Ino turned to the rich voice, mesmerized by it. He was tall and slender, dressed in rich robes with intricate stitching and folds. His flesh was as white as snow and his eyes were the brightest shade of lime green. He looked young, but the wisdom and age in his eyes was apparent. His features were sharp and defined, not handsome, but striking nonetheless. "Be at ease." He held out an elegant hand and beckoned her to follow with a long finger.

XOXO

Three days had passed and there was no word from Ino. Naruto wanted to barge into the temple and demand to know where she was but Inoichi stopped him. He appreciated his concern, but yelling at Earth Monks was a big no-no. He had expected this after all. The chilly evening air made him hunch his shoulders and fold his arms to keep warm

Truthfully, he wanted to do the same. He was concerned like any father should be. The thought of giving up a child was…

_It's for the best._

Still…

XOXO

Ino silently walked up the cold wooden stairs numbly. She didn't acknowledge the sympathetic looks the Earth Monks shot at her, or the low murmurs from them. She didn't feel the cold rush of air around her when she exited the temple. She just felt empty and cold. The moment she left Reiko in the Earth Spirit Realm, she had wanted to disappear or forget.

"Yamanaka." Ino blankly stopped shuffling her feet and lifted her eyes to whomever was addressing her. At first she didn't register the face, but his eyes…his red eyes…

"Itachi?" No, he shouldn't be here. Her team was here. Naruto was here and…_he shouldn't be here at all! _Just looking at his red eyes, knowing that Reiko had the same kind of eyes he did…

Finally, she snapped out of her daze and looked around her. She was a good distance away from Earth Temple now, her subconscious taking her to the camp she was supposed to meet the others at. The adults were gone, and her team and team Kakashi were slumped over unconscious in camp.

"What did you do to them?" She cried, rushing to Choji's side since he was the closest one to her.

"Genjutsu." He told her, looking unconcerned. Choji's vein in his neck throbbed steadily and healthily against her fingers. Ino sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Itachi. She wanted just to go home and cry in her room until her throat was raw and her eyes were swollen. She didn't want to be around anyone right now and she was temped just to leave everyone behind and go back herself. If she got further and further away from this place, she might feel better. "It's for the best."

Ino flinched at that. She kept telling herself that over and over that it was beginning to lose its meaning. "Right." She rasped.

"You can cry if you want. You _should_ cry." He told her making Ino regard him in surprise.

"Sasuke always tells me not to." _Don't cry…Don't cry…_

"I'm not Sasuke." He bit out.

"Ninja aren't supposed to cry." She whispered in reason. When they went to avenge Asuma that day, Lady Tsunade said something similar. That they had to grow up…

"Don't be a ninja right now. Be a mother."

Mother…that strange word has so much power over her now. A mother would never leave her child, a mother would protect their child…

Ino curled her fingers into Choji's shirt, eyes swimming now. Even if she had to suffer through her guilt, suffer through her loneliness and emptiness at least she knew Reiko was safe.

"It'll only be for a little while Ino." She bowed her head. _Only a little while…_ was the last thing she heard Itachi tell her before she completely fell apart…

XOXO

AN: So, this chapter is a bit longer than my other chapters, but there were so many things that needed to happen and so many things to wrap up and introduce as well. Itachi might be out of character, but I didn't think it was too bad. We'll be getting into the anime's Three Tails arc by next chapter. Baby Reiko (hahaha I got the name from playing MORTALKOMBAT! The other day) won't be seen until much later. And yes, Sasuke is still in the dark.

Please excuse the grammar mistakes you stumble across. I swear, I go over it three or four times and I still miss blaringly obvious ones! I suck, I know :(

Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays (whatever you prefer)! Thanks a million for reading! REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm comin' up for air so I can  
Check myself again and I stand  
Proven to the man but sheltered  
Confidence we tend to (shove in)  
Unexpected hunger traps me  
Just shut up and stand beside me  
I don't need your understanding  
I don't need to change a damn thing…_Down and Out, by Tantric

::Chapter 29::

In the silence of her room, Ino Yamanaka stared at herself in her full length mirror. Her hair was mussed and tangled, her eyes were sunken and red rimmed. Her nose was raw and her complexion was ashen. She had been locked in her room, away from everyone and everything for five days. Now, she was done. Her lips trembled into the first smile she had since she was separated from Reiko. Her head throbbed, her throat was hoarse and she looked like a complete mess, but inside…inside she felt something akin to peace. Itachi was right, she thought as she stripped out of her wrinkled pajamas and tossed them into her hamper. Crying made her feel better.

Naked, she left to her bathroom and turned on the hot water to wash away the five days she spent in solitude. When she was finished, she dressed and left downstairs in search of food. She stopped when she saw the neat plate of lunch with a blue mesh cover over it. Dad…she thought with warmth and sat down. After, she left to Old Leaf where she had a mani/pedi and facial appointment. The young woman, Hotaru greeted her enthusiastically and immediately sat her down. Two other works swarmed to her side, each taking a hand while Hotaru began filling the water bin to work on her feet. This was getting back to normal and when she exited, she was surprised to see her team waiting on a weathered bench. She felt better, her hands and feet were pretty and her face was clean and fresh. She needed to make an appointment to get her hair done sometime this week she mentally scheduled and gave a smile to her team.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, raising a single brow at them.

"We heard you were out of your room so we had to see it for ourselves." Asuma said, a cigarette perched in the corner of his mouth. "Feeling better?"

Ino grinned and gave a little nod. "Yes."

"We were worried, but we knew you need some time." Choji stood. "I'm glad you're back."

Ino felt her heart lurch forward. Knowing that she had worried them made her feel a bit guilty, but not enough to apologize or anything. She turned to Asuma. "Remember when you said you would make it up to me?" Asuma blinked and nervously tossed his cigarette to the ground to crush it under his foot.

"Y-yes I remember."

Ino linked arms with Choji and Shikamaru. "You guys feel like BBQ?" She innocently asked. Choji's eyes widened and he practically twisted his neck off to meet her eyes.

"Yes! Let's go!" And then he charged ahead, dragging a giggling Ino and groaning Shikamaru behind him. Asuma hung his head.

XOXO

They eased her back into duty. Medical duty. Ino had to work here and there in the hospital when she was training three years ago but after she came back from her S-rank mission, she often tried to avoid the place. It reminded her too much of working under Orochimaru and Kabuto. At least Sakura made it a way better experience. She tagged along the pink haired medic as she made her rounds, not so subtly dropping a lesson or two. Ino actively listened, finding Sakura's way of teaching rather mild. Half the stuff she already knew, having Kabuto's lesson drilled into her head but she appreciated Sakura's easy way of explanation. It reminded her of times before that mission, before…

"Here we are. Ino?" Sakura paused at the final room they were assigned.

"Ready." Ino focused on the present. Sakura studied her a bit and Ino saw the hint of sadness in her jade orbs. "I'm fine." Ino pressed. Everyone around her stepped on egg-shells when she first emerged. Now, they settled into cautious dance steps, knowing not to bring up Reiko. It helped. So did the weekly photos the Earth Sprits sent her. When Naruto first gave her the camera when they stopped for a feeding, Ino thought he was weird to bring it. But now, she was happy he had been so thoughtful. She waited in anticipation every Sunday morning for the golden hawk that tapped on her window. He looked happy and safe. Fat and healthy and he was growing every day. She cherished that link and showed her dad when they arrived.

The ninja they attended to was a younger one, a new Chuunin who got cocky with his new rank and rushed into battle without proper back up. She and Sakura gave him an overdramatic bitchy lecture that made his cheeks burn with shame. They kept their stern looks in place until they exited the place and then burst out laughing. They were still giggling over it until they saw Yamato standing in front of them.

"Oh? What is it Yamato-sensei?" Sakura asked with concern. Yamato gave Ino a long look before answering.

"Mission. Come with me to the Hokage Tower. We'll discuss it there."

Ino turned to Sakura. "That not fair! When will they let me go on a real mission?" She whined.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess—"

"Argh!" Ino promptly took off her lab coat. "Go on Sakura, no time to waste!" Lucky bitch! Being stuck in the village sucked big time! She knew the Hokage thought she was helping by giving her some time away from danger and peril, but she was a ninja! Keeping her cooped up in Leaf was wearing thin on her patience. She had to get stronger so that she could properly protect Reiko when he came back to her. She wanted to use this time away from him the best she could and being stuck in the village was not going to work. She managed to talk Ibiki into some training, but Anko was busy these days and Asuma usually spent his free time with Kurenai. Shikamaru and Choji helped, they brushed up in their Ino-Shika-Cho skills, but there was only so much they could do to help. Besides that, they were being sent on missions with others so their Ino-Shika-Cho team wasn't together as much anymore. Everyone was getting older, and becoming more independent. Ino knew that Shikamaru and Choji would always be there to help when they could, but when they couldn't, she had to do things on her own. With that thought, she made a quick stop at home and then left to training ground 10.

Her leather bag was battered, but she had no desire to replace it just yet. Inside, she pulled out all four of her special kunais and went about practicing and perfecting the earth jutsus she already knew. But they won't always do, the thought, glancing down at the small engraved star in the hilt. She had to develop something new, something powerful. Her cursed mark crawled from its seal, its light glowed against the trees surrounding her. Kabuto gave her this power and she was going to use it now. She would use his own power against him, and she would master it…

XOXO

Her mission dry spell was finally put to an end when she received a summons. She had just got out of surgery when the little yellow canary caught her attention just outside the widow. She jumped up and down in joy when she got it and immediately changed and went to the Hokage Tower. Tenten and Lee were there. After the briefing, Lady Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"You'll head out and support Kakashi's team who we've already deployed. If you understand, keep in mind that the main objective is sealing the Three-tails."

Shizune turned to them. "Precise chakra control is necessary for the sealing. We'll have Ino and me as medical ninjas plus Sakura and Hinata, who are already on location, who will act as the Sealing Team."

Ino nodded. "I'll do my best." She vowed.

"Lee and Tenten will take over for Sakura and Hinata. Since the enemy is targeting the three-tails, there's no question that a battle will break out for it." Lady Tsunade explained.

"Leave it to us." Tenten's brown eyes were bright with determination. Lee clenched his fist.

"We'll fight with the full power of youth!"

Pakkun sat in docile politeness on the Hokage's desk, looking wizened and bored at the same time. "Everyone let's move out."

"Wait. Ino, stay back. The rest of you may go."

Ino waited curiously. "What is it?"

"Ino, this mission was first about a base you told us about. An ANBU sent word that Orochimaru was definitely in the area. If he was then…"

Sasuke. "I see." She said slowly, heart beating hard in her chest. "And? Were they there?"

The Lady Hokage sighed. "Not anymore. They set a trap that buried the base and everything that was in it. Still, they might be close by. Take extra precaution."

Ino steeled herself for the task at hand. "Understood."

She prayed the whole way there that Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto were far away from the lake they were headed too. She didn't know how she would deal with it if they weren't. She would lose confidence and be a liability for the mission and that was unacceptable. It had been almost a year since she last saw any of them and so much had happened. One thing was for sure, she had to keep all her thoughts and feelings on Reiko buried deep. Even if they didn't have mind power jutsus like her, somehow they would find out about him and he would be in danger.

When they got to the impressive looking base, Naruto and Sakura were nowhere to be found. Hinata and Kiba told them that he had gone off alone. When the two teammates returned, Pakkun was collapsed in front of the door, panting that he couldn't go on. The door opened.

"Is he our reinforcement?" Naruto frowned at Sakura in disappointment.

It always made her fee better when she saw Naruto. His determination and boisterous and unrelenting search for Sasuke always made her warm inside, knowing that he believed that Sasuke would one day return. That kind of faith was hard to come by. She wished she had it. "Naruto, you're so reckless." She berated him with folded arms, bringing his attention to her and the others.

"That's okay! Youth and recklessness go hand in hand!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura's frown matched Tenten's.

Tenten scowled. "Hey! Don't patronize him!" She scolded Lee while Shizune just looked amused.

Naruto beamed up at them. "It's you guys!" From there, everyone split. Naruto and Lee high-fived in greeting with Tenten clearly annoyed with them for leaving her out. Ino strolled up to Sakura saucily (mostly for Sai's benefit). "Well, you can relax now." She shot at her.

Sakura smirked. "Confident as always I see, but I wonder if you even managed to master the basics of medical ninjutsu yet."

Ino pretended to look insulted, enjoying their on again off again rivalry. "What was that?" She took a step forward. "Don't get cocky just because you got a small head start on me."

Sakura's eyes flashed. "Well at least I didn't start yesterday!"

Ino snorted. "I guess there needs to be a handicap, or else it wouldn't be fair." She said sweetly. "Billboard Brow."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock before her temper snapped in place. "What a nostalgic thing to say! Ino-Pig!"

That nick name always hit a sore spot with her, but Ino knew the Billboard Brow always hit the mark with her arch rival as well. "What was that?" Ino demanded. They got distracted from their little fight by Sai's mutterings and note taking as he actively watched their verbal duel. They exchanged looks before twin conspirator smiles formed and they socked him in both eyes. _They_ were the only ones who could use those nicknames!

He was twitching on the floor. "What…did…I…do?"

The room they settled in was on the top floor. Sakura and Hinata's things were already in it and Ino picked a nice spot by the window to bed down for the night. Her thoughts were on the sealing tomorrow morning.

"Have you seen this tree-tails Sakura?" Ino slid her legs under her blankets.

She shook her head. "No, but I've felt its power. You can too right?"

Ino nodded. The whole place was filled with that wild, old and powerful chakra. She could practically breath it in. "It's making the fog right?"

Hinata nodded. "That's why is safer to wait until morning. One can get lost in it." She said softly and yawned delicately behind her little hand.

"I was glad to get out of training. Lee and Guy-sensei have me at their mercy now that Neji isn't around as much." Tenten said, rolling out her bedding with her bare foot by the door.

Ino looked out the window to see Kakashi leave into the woods. "Naruto seems distracted." She murmured. Sakura nodded and stood.

"He is. He's thinking about Sas—" She stopped suddenly.

Ino smiled softly and lowered her eyes. "Lady Tsunade told me."

There was silence, until Sakura opened the door. "I'm going to look for Naruto with Sai. You guys should get some sleep. We have a briefing in four hours."

Her sleep was restless to say the least. Four hour later, everyone was downstairs listening to Shizune and Kakashi give them the low down on what was going to happen and what was at stake.

"The Hokage's new orders are to seal the three-tails and to protect the child who is somehow connected to it." Ino perked at this. A child was involved? "Not only is Akatsuki going after the tailed beast, but if a tailed beast appears without a Jinchiuuriki, other countries are likely to go after it as well."

"That kid was brought here to become a Jinchiuuriki, isn't that right Naruto?" Sai asked.

Sakura tensed. "Sai!"

Sai blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Oh, that's right. Naruto's a Jinchuuriki to isn't he?" Everyone stared at him, unsure if talking about that was taboo or something. Truthfully, Ino never talked to him about it before so she didn't know how he felt about it. Naruto just hit him in the chest dismissively.

"That's just like you to speak without thinking first." He sighed. "Still, what you're saying is right. We have to seal the three-tails to protect that kid so we can prevent a repeat of what happened to me and Gaara." Ah, Ino thought. He isn't particularly fond of being a container. And who would be? People treated him badly because if it.

"Capturing the three-tails isn't our goal. We'll seal it to a place were it can never be found by anyone. That is our Hokage's goal." Shizune explained sternly.

Kiba became concerned with how they were going to seal it if it was a huge mass of chakra. Shizune explained that she, Sakura, and Hinata had precise control and would be doing the sealing. The rest would be under Kakashi's command and would protect the Sealing Team.

When morning came, everyone was ready. It was a clear day and the fog had lifted considerably. She could still feel the charge in the air from the tree-tails. They stopped by the bank to look at elaborate scroll that detailed the four barrier seal. One by one they unrolled their own scrolls, each taking a corner. Her output was good, her control was good until…until her cursed seal began to twitch in warning. Her eyes widened and she lost control of her concentration. She frantically began searching their environment, trying to pin down the pull.

_No…no…not him…please not him!_ How come no one told her that Kabuto was one of their enemies? He was supposed to be with Orochimaru and Sasuke! Not here, not close by! This jutsu was leaving them unprotected and he could swoop in a take her back. She shuddered with the thought. She _couldn't_ go back. There was so much more at stake if she did. Reiko…

"You'll be fine Ino." Sakura coached her. Ino looked at her. She didn't understand, but if she told them then they would be worried and wouldn't be able to concentrate as well. "I know you can do it. Chakra control is a basic to us right?"

Control…yes, she had promised herself that she would start to be in control of her seal, not Kabuto. It wasn't aching like it did when she knew he was close, so maybe he didn't know she was here. Still, he'll find out sooner than later. And then what? She was surrounded by her friends and he wasn't one to take on all of them by himself. She found a little comfort in that. With that, she directed herself to ignore the danger.

"Don't belittle me." She shot at Sakura. "I know I can do it." Very carefully they walked onto the wavy water. She had to make sure her chakra was divided at a 5:95 ratio to keep balance on the water and concentrate on keeping the barrier. Sakura, Shizune and Hinata were doing better than her, but she wouldn't let her difficulties show. She had to trust the rest of her friends would keep them safe from the enemy.

Three hours into they finally found where the three-tails was and they changed from _search_ to _bind_. Her chakra shifted when Hinata looked behind her. There was someone charging at them! Ino stiffened. Was it Kabuto? No, her seal remained the same. It was someone else. She didn't recognize him, but there had been so many prisoners that she didn't learn their names. Luckily, Lee and Tenten intercepted. She continued to lower the barrier.

XOXO

Kabuto followed Guren closely, looking back at Yuukimaru's happy little smile. He couldn't help but feel smug. When he first met the woman Orochimaru sent him after, she was cold and independent. Not afraid of him at all. But learning to care changed people. Children like Yuukimaru change bitches like her. Now, he was in full control of the situation now.

He narrowed his eyes. Leaf was here to seal the three-tail and that would seriously displease Lord Orochimaru. He didn't need a temperamental Snake Sannin yelling at him. Not only that, the prisoners Guren had chosen had gotten beat quickly by a bunch of kids. Seriously, this whole escapade was a big pain in the ass!

They arrived high on top of a hill, overlooking the lake just between the trees. In the distance, he could see the glowing blue and red of the sealing barrier that settled over the water above the three-tails. The lake was huge and they found it so fast?

"So that's the seal for capturing the three-tails?" Guren asked, following his gaze.

"This is bad. Their operation has advanced considerably." Maybe they could do a rush attack and just kill them off? No, Kabuto grimaced mentally. He didn't like getting Leaf blood on his hands if he could help it, but there were a few tools left in his arsenal. He pulled the glass jar of specialized pills from his back pouch.

"Now, Yuukimaru." But the soft spoken boy cautiously hid behind Guren. Kabuto gritted his teeth at his disobedience. He was so much easier to handle before Guren. "I told you we're short on time!" He snapped. "Guren, do something about him!" When she didn't move, he moved fast and yanked on Yuukimaru'a arm to bring him to his side. He poured a generous amount of pills in the boy's hand only to have Guren slap them from it.

His temper ignited. "Are you betraying me?" He warned, glaring daggers at the troublesome woman. He didn't know why Lord Orochimaru wanted this one where there were plenty of others. He was itching to kill her.

She didn't break eye contact. "I'm not opposing you, but that jutsu causes too much damage!" She protested. Kabuto resisted the urge to sigh. This again? "So please, let me try one more time!"

Kabuto smirked. "You want to fight them again?" He mused, looking over her while pushing his glasses higher up his nose. She was weak and almost out of chakra, but she wanted to fight them again? He had to admit, the woman had willpower.

"Even now, you're unwilling to use Yuukimaru when you've lost most of your subordinates. You're beaten up yourself. Can you really put up a proper fight like this?" Guren's eyes narrowed. "The least you can do right now is…Well, there _is_ a way to do it without using Yuukimaru." He offered convincingly, knowing she was going to latch upon it without hesitation. He loved being in control. If she wasn't going to comply, then he would just have to use Yuukimaru's affections for Guren. One way or another, that barrier was coming down. He twisted closed the cap on the bottle of pills. "But you'll have to settle everything quickly. And it's on the condition that you will completely follow my plan."

She nodded. "I understand."

Too easy. "If you show even the smallest hint of defiance or if you fail I will have no qualms about using him." He warned.

She looked subdued. "Okay."

"I'm glad we agree." He pulled the kid close to him. "Come Yuukimaru." He smiled at her worried frown. "Don't worry. I'm just taking him to a place where he won't get caught up in this." He soothed with his practiced and deliberate good-guy expression.

"What's the plan?"

"I'll tell it to Rinji. Just follow his instructions." Then he left her and took Yuukimaru to an overhanging cliff close to the lake. There were four people doing the sealing and two others who were guarding them. "The three-tails power shouldn't reach you here." And you'll have a perfect view of Guren's struggles he added silently.

"I wonder if Guren is okay?" Yuukimaru gazed out across the water with sad amethyst eyes.

"She was the one who wanted this." Kabuto explained. "She'll do it, even if it means her own death." The kid's shoulder slumped. "Stay put here." He ordered. And watch. The battle went how he expected and the barrier collapsed. Now, without the humming chakra of the barrier in the air, he could sense something very familiar. He squinted and looked across the water. The fig began to thicken once more. Instinctively, he reached out to touch that long unused bond. His whole body froze for a second when he felt it there, that powerfully infused chakra. It was like pure light to his sensors and that bond began quivering with recognition.

Ino.

Laughter caught in the roaring winds the three-tails created. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his. He quickly left Yuukimaru and started down the sloping mountain, letting his chakra guide him through the raging tantrum of the three-tails. The lake was in a riot and he could see the Leaf ninjas being separated by the massive waves. Distinctly, he could hear her screaming as she was tossed underneath. Cursing, Kabuto ran into the lake and dove under water. He surfaced a few times before diving back under and spotted her unconscious in the dark depths. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close before breaking water. Her head lolled under his chin and her hair was sticking to his arms. With chakra induced kicks, he quickly separated them from the others. It was chaotic, so no one saw him disappear into the fog with her.

His clothes felt like they weighted a ton when he emerged from the water and stumbled onto the rocky shore with an unconscious Ino in his arms. He staggered to the softer dirt and laid her flat on her back before lifting her chin and settling his mouth over hers to breathe air into her. Her chest rose and then he pumped it a few times, breathed into her again before she sputtered and coughed up water. Her eyes fluttered open, but her lid stayed low.

"Not you." She whispered weakly. Kabuto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Aww, I missed you to." He murmured, stroking her forehead. She whimpered in despair and passed out. "One way or another, I knew I would get you back Ino. One way or another." He grabbed her arm and frowned at what he saw. "You sealed it." It looked like Sasuke's seal which meant that it would be hard to remove. "Ah, how disappointing." He sighed and placed his hands over her shivering body to heal her. She still had some water in her lungs, and the strain of performing the barrier seal was evident in her chakra coils. Not to mention she had a few good bumps and bruises.

He finished his emergency treatment and left her to see what was going on. The fog was dense, but the chakra rage was calmer now and he could feel another kind of chakra in the air. It was Yuukimaru and he was controlling the three-tails without the pills. "So, when Guren was in danger it trigged his power huh?" He looked back on Ino for just a second before turning back. "Now this is worth testing." But first he had to get Ino somewhere safely away from the others, and then he had to find Rinji and the others. As much as he loved being reunited with his cute little apprentice, there was still the three-tails to deal with.

XOXO

Ino groggily came to feeling like she had just been beaten to a pulp. She coughed, finding an unsettling little rattle in her chest. She felt the warmth of a fire on her bare flesh, and she tried to move only to find herself tied snuggly to a rock.

"Who—" Kabuto that's who! She thought she had been having a nightmare but it had been real. With a strangled cry she fought against the restraints, making the coarse ropes rub against her skin. There was no way she was going back! No way she was going to be under his control again!

"Ah, I see you're awake." Ino snapped her attention to the dark figure approaching her slowly. She put up her guard and warily eyed him. "I wondered why he's keeping you away from me. Kabuto is so secretive." He was tall and had a shrewd handsomeness about him. His hair was dark and so were his eyes. "I'm Rinji and you?"

"I want to get away from here." She shot at him. "Do you work for Kabuto?"

He frowned, crouching in front of her. "I work for Lord Orochimaru not Kabuto." He said angrily. He studied her for a little while before she saw his eyes brightened with recognition. "I remember you. You hung around Lord Orochimaru's protégé Sasuke a lot." So he was a prisoner, or a ninja from one of the bases she concluded. "And you were Kabuto's apprentice. Ah I see now."

"You don't seem to particularly care for him." Ino observed. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. "Maybe we can work something out?"

He blinked in surprise at her suggestion before smirking. "Even I know better than to mess with Sasuke Uchiha's girl."

Ino flushed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He chuckled and shrugged. "A guy can dream right? What do you have in mind? Let you go?"

"Why not? Kabuto is gone away from here and he won't know you let me go. He'll be pissed once he finds me gone."

He looked skeptical. "That's a petty way of getting back at him."

"But it's a way." Ino said quickly. "Besides, when will you ever get an opportunity like this?"

Rinji was thoughtful. "Well, I do want to see him pissed." He smiled. "But if I do this for you, you have to tell Sasuke about it. And don't give me the 'I won't ever see him again so I won't be able to'. If Kabuto can capture you, Sasuke can too."

_When we meet again, I won't ever let you leave me_

"Fine. Just release me." And he did. They parted ways quickly after. Ino nervously made her way back to the base, on constant look out for Kabuto_. He knows I'm here now. This is bad, but should I tell the others?_ There was a rustle in the trees and Ino complete stopped and hid, blotting out her chakra signature. He couldn't have found her so quickly, she thought in dread. Please let it be a rabbit for something not a psychotic medic nin.

"Did you hear that?" Her heart thudded in relief. That was Lee! She let out a shaky breath and removed herself from the trees.

"Guys?" She asked cautiously, suddenly very exhausted.

"Ino! There you are! We were searching for hours!" Lee bounced in front of her with Tenten at his side.

"Sorry, I got pushed far back away from you guys." She climbed onto his offered back, grateful for his warmth. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes. Kakashi even managed to get the kid." Tenten said happily.

"That's good."

"Tenten." Lee scolded her. Ino raised a brow at her flush. Lee could be serious time to time, but it was still weird.

"Okay, maybe not everyone is okay. Naruto is missing." Tenten explained apologetically. "We were searching for him too. We should get back. Maybe they found him by now?"

They didn't. Sakura gave her a hug when she saw her, murmuring that she was glad she was safe and that she had been worried as well. Ino pushed back the incident with Kabuto, knowing that if she freaked out about it, it could cause more stress and trouble on this mission. She was away from him now and he wouldn't dare come after her with so many people around her. She had to make sure she stuck close to everyone so he wouldn't have another chance at her.

The kid, Yuukimaru was a pale frail looking boy with big expressive eyes. When did Orochimaru find him? She couldn't help but wonder if she could have helped him escape if she had still been there. He fell asleep after Sakura tended to him. Now, she sat outside with the rest as evening began to tease the sky. Lee was doing fervent push-up and Ino leaned back on her hands next to him.

"Lee. No matter how tough things get, or how much you sweat you always move forward right?" She asked fondly. "I can't do that."

"This isn't sweat." He grunted, halting in his exercises. "These are tears of regret!" He sniffed, eyes watery. "This time I wanted to be useful so I made perfect preparations!" He moaned leaning into her personal space with running eyes and nose. Uh, eww.

Ino warily shrank away from him. "I totally understand." With a huff she turned away. "I feel the same way." But Kabuto still had sway over her and still affected her. She looked totally weak in front of the others! Damn him!

"Come on, I could use your help with the kid." Sakura touched Ino's shoulder and she got to her feet and followed. They kneeled on either side of him. "Listen, I know this is right after we tried to seal the three-tails and that we're both really tired but we have to be extremely careful with our charka control." Sakura coached. Ino knew she was just saying that to be supportive, but it felt like she was belittling her. If only she knew why…then maybe…no. She couldn't resent Sakura for not knowing that Kabuto was around.

"I know. I'll redeem myself." Ino said strongly, trying to hide the anger in her casual tone. "I'll definitely save this child."

Tenten and Lee left the room and only Shino stayed behind to watch over them. He was quietly leaning against the railing with his bugs falling at his feet muttering that they were weak from the three-tails chakra. After a little while, the kid stirred and she and Sakura perked and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" He murmured, reaching into the folds of his robes. He bolted up.

"It's okay. We're going to protect you." Sakura soothed trying to push him back down.

"It not here!" He said croaked softly, and then crawled across the room. "Where is it? It's not here!" He pulled and tossed blankets frantically. What was he looking for?

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Yuukimaru stood and something fell down. He picked it up with delight.

"It's here! I found it!" He held out the pink thing for them to see. "Look!"

"That's a pretty crystal." Sakura commented and Ino nodded in agreement seeing the Camilla. She like the raw life and innocence in his eyes. It reminded her of little Mamoru and Reiko.

"It's not cracked either." He said looking lovingly at the fist sized crystal. Thank goodness. Guren is safe."

Ino and Sakura shared a look. Guren? He then jumped up in delight but then fell, giggled it off and stood only to fall again. Ino frowned. What's up with him? She kneeled and let him rest on her knees and thighs as he held up the crystal to the light. She stroked his hair absently_. I wonder if it would be like this, with Reiko cradled in my arms laughing and giggling with bright eyes_. She could imagine herself stroking his blond hair and kissing his soft little cheek. Her heart ached. She missed him so much.

"Ino?" Sakura asked when Ino carried the boy back to bed. "Are you okay?"

Ino gave a small smile. "I'm going to get some air. You'll be okay with him right?" Sakura nodded eyes dark with sympathy.

She left to the balcony, next to Shino. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. _You can't think about him right now. He's safe away from Kabuto and that is how it was._ She would spend hours looking at his pictures when she got home, but for now, he had to stay buried in her heart.

"Shino, Naruto's alright isn't he?" She asked softly.

He silently turned to her. "He won't die so easily. He's a Leaf Ninja." He assured her. Ino smiled. Of course he would remember her asking him that on the Kamia Mission. Shino was quiet and weird, but he had a good memory. "And I know why you failed with your concentration."

Ino's eyes widened. "You do?"

"The others might not know, but my team knows. And we all know about your seal. Kabuto is pulling a lot of puppet strings." They knew? She touched her arm.

"I can handle it. I know I can." She told him. "When we begin sealing the three-tails again I won't let him distract me."

"I know." He said softly and left her alone. Later, the large group met again and Yuukimaru told them that he would be able to find the three-tails and that Guren and Naruto were inside of it. Ino could only imagine how that was. Kiba gave her a food pill and she paid his standard price with a kiss on the cheek. Once they started out again, she was recovered enough to do the sealing jutsu. They rowed out to the middle of the lake with Kakashi, Yamato and Yuukimaru until they settled over it, hidden in the depths of the lake. The kid wanted them to bring him lots of camellias and Sai went about the task while Kakashi and Yamato dove under water. A little time later they popped back up and the water began churning under their feet. Ino could feel the placid power of the three-tails pitch violently.

"Hinata, can you see anything?" The worried Hyuga was frantically searching the water but shook her head sadly. Ino only felt the three-tails power and felt nothing of Naruto. The whirlpool grew in size and Shizune called their sealing team into action. She bit her thumb and ran her blood across her scroll to activate it. She was in control, not Kabuto. Or so the thought. Maybe part of her always knew she would be at his mercy as long as his seal was imprinted on her flesh like a brand. Her shoulder twitched sharply when her seal began to burn achingly. She bit her lip and ignored it, focused on keeping control and even when the fog thickened and began choking them. So he wanted to play it like that? It was just like him to cowardly control her without even touching her. She hated him for that! Hated her weakness and hated how he was sapping away her power.

"Shizune-sempai!" She whimpered, trembling violently while her chakra emptied from her coils. Her belly clenched and her throat seemed to squeeze itself shut. _Stop Kabuto-sensei…stop…_

"You have to endure it Ino!" Shizune cried out to her. She couldn't…she couldn't it was too much…

_One way or another, I knew I would get you back Ino... One way or another…_

Then something warm and squishy landed on her shoulder and her eyes popped open to see little beady eyes staring back at her. She could feel its slime glue itself to her shoulder and her chakra renew itself.

"Ahhh! What the hell! An enemy jutsu?" Ewwww! So gross!

Hinata looked uneasy as well, looking at the fat white slug on her shoulder with big lavender eyes. "S-slugs?"

Sakura looked completely calm. "Its Lady Tsunade's summon, Katsuyu." She explained, still maintaining her complete control.

Ino blinked. "Oh." She looked to the slug. "Sorry." She and Hinata chorused.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked her slug.

"Lady Tsunade has been worried about whether or not the sealing jutsu you used last time would be effective enough to hold a tailed beast so I'm carrying chakra with me for you to use on the jutsu."

Ino breathed better now. Her seal was still aching, but not like it was before. But she was worried that the poor little slug would get sucked dry too. "I will start distributing it now." She said and Ino tensed. Strong, steady chakra flooded into her and…and…stayed constant. If she could have, she would have laughed. The barrier strengthened and her confidence returned. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of untainted chakra. The beast raged below them, battering against the sides of the barrier angrily.

"Don't rush it. Keep focused." Shizune urged all of them. "Remember, we're doing this for Leaf, to keep its power from harming people. To keep Orochimaru and Akatsuki from obtaining its power." Then…everything fell apart and the water wildly churned under them, dragging them all down. Ino held her breath and clawed her way to the surface using Katsuyu's chakra. She thought that the tree-tails was tiring itself out. How could its power have multiplied so fast?

The kid…Something must have happened to the kid for the three-tails to have reacted so violently. The enemy must have got a hold of him. Gods, she hoped he was alright. Air bubbles escaped her mouth and she kicked harder, frantically to the top. She took in a deep, lung full of sweet, foggy air. The water was still roiling around her and debris littered the surface. A huge tree trunk that was yanked from the shore hit her in the arm and she cried out, pushing in vain against the heavy wood.

"Ino! Are you alright?" Hinata swam to her and helped her push the broken trunk away.

"Yeah. Overall." She winced. Together they made it to the ruined shore, collapsing on their knees weakly. That took a lot out of her. The little slug was gone from her and Hinata's shoulder. "Let's meet back with the others." She held her cut arm, warm blood seeping through her fingers. They met Shino and Sakura on their way back.

Everyone looked tired and angry when they all sat in the base looking expectantly at Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune and Katsuyu. Sakura had healed her arm the best she could in their situation and Yuukimaru was unconscious in the other room. The poor kid looked like he had been through three wars and lived to see everyone's death.

"Lady Tsunade has instructed us to return. The mission ins suspended as of now." Yamato told them.

What?

"Hey hey! Is it really okay to just leave the three-tails like this?" Kiba asked.

""It will be okay for now. They're sending another team of ninja to keep watch." Yamato assured him.

"But—" Kiba protested. Ino was going to object as well when Shizune spoke.

"Even so, there's not much we can do by staying here. Everyone has sustained a lot of damage. That's why Lady Tsunade thinks it's better to withdraw with what we've learned to devise another plan. "

Kiba folded his arms in a pout. "We'll head back in the morning. Every one of you should get plenty of rest for tomorrow." Kakashi stood, ending their meeting. That night, when everyone was snug in their beds, Naruto wasn't the only one who left the base in search of someone.

XOXO

AN: Look at that, 11 episodes into one chapter. The three-tails filler will be over by next chapter. In the Anime, Kabuto kills Rinji early on as assumes duel identities, but not in this fic because I wrote it so! LOL

Kabuto and Ino will meet again next chapter and I'll get into Sasuke's POV as he gathers his team and such. Hope your New Year is going well so far. REVIEW please! I like hearing from you guys. It gives me an opportunity to know if I'm doing okay or if I'm about to completely jumped the shark on this fic. Kisses! _:MUH:_


	30. Chapter 30

_Fall_

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere…_I Will Not Bow, by Breaking Benjamin

::Chapter 30::

He was still around and her seal was pulsing instantly. Why? He wanted to meet? They were leaving tomorrow. She could have ignored it until then, but she was pissed. He was still messing with her after all of this the cocky bastard! Would she really have to go head to head with him to gain _some_ control over her seal? Right now, Kabuto was a very big hurdle to overcome and at her level, she wouldn't be able to overcome him. But…damn it she was being foolish!

"So you've come. I should say I am surprised, but I'm not. It's been a year, but I still know you very well." He was leaning against a tree with his arms and ankle crossed. The soft moonlight reflected on the lens of his glasses and he had a familiar smirk on his lips.

_Be tough Ino. This is something you have to do._ She fell into a nonchalant attitude. "What do you want? To take me back?"

He pushed from the tree. "Of course, but something tells me that it won't happen. Really, all I wanted to see was how you were doing is that so awful of me Ino?"

What the hell? "Quit acting like this. What do you want?" His eyes narrowed and her mark burned. She hissed, and dug her fingers into her arm. At least she had a seal on it. She would have dropped to her knees if not.

"How is Mamoru? Is he getting big? Is his health holding up?"

Mamoru… "He's fine. As long as he's away from you he'll always be fine."

Kabuto winced at that, looking hurt. "He has a good family then? Are you taking care of him?" The last she heard from her cousin was about a week ago. They gave her the write-up of his monthly check up. They caught the first signs of bone disease when they took him in for the first time and were preparing him to undergo a marrow transplant when he turns two. The medication he was on was helping a great deal and he reached all his infant mile-markers. He was one now with beautiful bright green eyes, almost the color of Sakura's. His silvery-white hair was longer too and his smile…

"He's being taken care of by good people. Away from your influence." She told him with a hand to her hip. He really only wanted to talk? No Ino, don't let your guard down. Kabuto is always up to something.

"Lord Orochimaru was most displeased with me for leaving him behind. And Sasuke…poor Sasuke has been ten times moodier since you left."

Ino looked away. Damn him, he knew what marks to hit. Sasuke…no one really said his name around her anymore. It was like a punch to the heart when she thought about him. It hurt to miss him so much…like Reiko…

She saw shiny flying scalpel flying at her and she quickly dodged and batted them away with her own kunai. _It's your fault for getting so lost in your thoughts. It's what Kabuto wants_. She scolded herself harshly flipping away to a good distance.

"Your instincts are good. Show me your powers Ino! I'll leave once I'm satisfied promise."

Ino threw some kunai at him, jumping into a tree to get him below her. "Yeah right. Like I believe you! You kidnapped me from my mission and you expect me to believe that?"

He laughed, not moving from his spot. She glared down at him, confused. He was here to take her back right? She threw two of her special kunai on the ground, going through some summon seals. "Summon jutsu!" And just as two Cobra Lilies _poofed_ into existence, she activated her seal and fed them all the chakra she could muster. They roared to life, teeth dripping with poison. Their gleaming red eyes flashed menacingly at Kabuto, and their large flat tongues hissed at him. Her Earth Brand glowed green along with her Cursed Seal. She fed her kunais that were anchoring and keeping the Cobra Lilies under her control. The man-eating plants were still temperamental, but unlike the last time she summoned one, this time she was better at using them.

"Only one thing keeps the Cobra Lily placated." She smiled. "Live bait."

Kabuto screamed when they came after him, disrupting the ground underneath them as they slithered quickly to him. Ino wasn't fooled one bit by the screams. They were too low pitched to be Kabuto's. She lurched forward when he appeared behind her with glittering dark eyes. One hand was on her shoulder, and she felt something cold and sharp press against her bare lower back, between her vertebrae. His breath was hot against her neck and cheek. She didn't move an inch.

"I can feel your struggle with it even now. You hate that we share such a…_close_ bond. You're fighting with me again and it makes me so nostalgic."

Something flew through the trees. "Ino!" It was Sakura. She was followed by Hinata and Tenten.

"Ah, back up has come." He murmured behind her. The girls surrounded them, weapon drawn. "Really, all I wanted to do was talk. I know I'm outnumbered, but I also knew you would come to me. Why did you?"

Ino blinked a few times. "I don't know myself." She admitted, and really she didn't. She didn't know why she didn't tell the others about him or why she came out here alone. She had wanted to confront him to face him and see…to see if she could really face him with her current skill. Anyone who didn't know Kabuto like she did would only see a lanky guy with wire-rimmed glasses who talked politely and was a very skilled medic. She had never seen him in battle, but he had been with Orochimaru for a long time. He was powerful and smart in his own way. So she knew…she knew it wasn't time for her to take him on just yet. But the stronger she got, the stronger he would get as well. Would she ever be enough?

"I do. I can see a million things running through your head. So, I'm going to give you a chance."

"A chance?" He removed the sharp scalpel from her back. "What are you talking about?" She stiffened when his free hand crept under her chin, around her neck. Not in a murderous way, but in a creepy affectionate kind of way.

"There will be a day when I will come for you. I will yank you from your family and loved ones and use every ounce of my power over you to make you submit. Even Sasuke won't be able to stop me, that's how determined I am. It will be a while, but it _will_ happen. Until then, I want you to master your seal like Sasuke. I want you to grow and become powerful enough so you will actually stand a chance against me. Until then I will remove my influence over you." Her seal stopped burning all at once. "I know you are capable of it Ino."

The others heard what he said and exchanged looks. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

He sighed. She felt his chest touch her back with the exhale. "Well…let's just say it will be an experiment. I want to see what can happen with that light chakra. I already know what kinds of feats are available when you use dark chakra. Sasuke has enlightened me and I want you to do the same Ino." He pressed his lips to her temple. "Until then." He murmured and then he was gone without a trace of his chakra remaining. She let out a shuddering breath, wiping that lingering wetness off of her temple.

"Ino! Are you alright? Why did you tell anyone where you were going?" Sakura demanded. "It's bad enough Naruto goes off by himself! Now we have to watch you as well!"

"You met alone with Kabuto? Are you crazy?" Tenten followed Sakura berating.

Ino sighed. "I'm sorry but this was something I had to do."

"I-Ino, was he the reason you couldn't—" Hinata began with a sad frown.

"Naruto told me he saw him but…Ino why didn't you tell us?" Sakura cried out. "We could have done something!"

Ino grew impatient. "Like what? What good would have come if I told you about him? You can't do anything about his control and if I had told you then our mission would have failed faster." She looked away, pride burning her cheeks at their sympathetic looks.

Sakura sighed. "Prideful as usual. We could have done something." She said stubbornly.

"Hey Ino…just what kind of relationship do you have with Kabuto?" Tenten asked. "Just now he…kissed you."

Ino felt her stomach revolt and she took another swipe at her temple, still feeling the brush of his lips on her skin. "Not _that_ kind of relationship." She protested disgustingly. "Kabuto…he…it's like…" Ugh how could she explain what he felt about her? "He's like a creepy older brother who toes the line between affection and…ugh…attraction." She tried to explain. "At the same time he thinks of me as his apprentice and because of the mark, he feel like he owns me too."

Tenten shook her head. "That one messed up guy."

Ino nodded and looked around not wanting to think about him anymore. "Let's get out of here. I feel like I need to shower for hours." She yanked her chakra from her special kunais. The Cobra Lilies were finishing with their unfortunate meal. The smell of blood was thick in the air and their green speckled heads were fighting with one another for the last arm limb.

"What the hell are these things?" Sakura asked, keeping a safe distance from the man-eating plants.

"Cobra Lilies." Ino said tiredly. They turned to her voice, eyes glowing right red against the night. Carefully, she pulled at the ninja wire tied to her special kunais to dispel the summons. "I'm still working with them." She flashed them a smile. "Kabuto is scared of them."

Tenten chuckled and Sakura snorted in mirth while Hinata gave a weak smile. They started back to the base to get ready to leave.

XOXO

Sasuke was tired. His battle of wills with Orochimaru took a lot out of him but he had anticipated it. He stared at the disgusting white snake-like corpse of Orochimaru's true form for a little bit before smirking. Really, he was too arrogant to ever think that he would willingly hand over his fate to him. Sasuke saw him for what he truly was and knew from the very beginning how it would end. He was like Itachi, using people as toys for his own purposes. All his secret training had been worth the struggle and pain. Now he was free of his shackle; free to final move on to the most important battle in his life.

He sheathed his sword and stepped out into the hallway. Now, there were things to be done and promises to keep. He noticed someone lingering in the shadows, pressed to the wall.

"Kabuto huh?" The medic nin stood, eyeing him warily. He was another one he should kill, but no. He had no doubt he would be seeing him again. He would savor that one later. He walked past him dismissively.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked him. Sasuke stopped and turned looking silently at him for a moment before giving him a small smirk.

"Which one do you think?" He let his _Sharingan_ emerge to dampen any doubts about which one he was. He captured him and showed him his victory in the specialized genjutsu, relishing in the shock and disappointment Kabuto felt at Orochimaru's fall. Kabuto idolized the Snake Sannin to the point of obsession. Now what was he going to do? Kabuto was breathing heavily when Sasuke finished. "You should be concerned."

"Why? Are you going to kill me?"

Sasuke snorted. "Kill you? No. Orochimaru thought he had the upper hand because of my cursed seal." Was all he said before he turned but not before Kabuto narrowed his eyes in understanding.

"Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have told Ino I would give her a chance a few days ago." Sasuke stilled and had him shoved against the wall before Kabuto even finished his sentence. He glared at him but Kabuto only smiled knowingly. "Oh? Lord Orochimaru didn't tell you?"

"Tell me." He demanded angrily.

"Tell you what? Where she is? Probably back to Leaf Village. What we talked about? Power of course. That and the good old days. Seeing her made me so nostalgic. I may have mentioned you a little in passing. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together you see."

Sasuke released him and stalked away. He was glad Orochimaru was gone, he would have really killed him if he had known about Ino sooner. How long had it been since they parted? Too long, he thought darkly. He should have never played fair with her and let her go. He regretted it every day.

What was done is done. He needed to get to West Base and find the others in order to get to his next step. Once Itachi was cold and dead, he would be going after her. He smiled. He couldn't wait.

The travel back to West Base was a quick one since he didn't have Orochimaru and Kabuto's slow company to hinder him. It was beginning to darken when he got there in two days. West Base brought back a lot of memories for him. He slowed at the stairs that descended to the spring treatment room.

_Sasuke…_his mind echoed her voice. Her loud, sometimes shrill voice that could make him smile and wince at the same time. If he closed his eyes he could vividly remember the way her hair smelled and how soft it was between his fingers. Ah, if he thought too much about it could bring forth long suppressed desires. With one last wistful look at the darkened stairs he left to Specimen Room 5.

Spider webs and dust was what had greeted him. The eerie blue lights of the prison tubes Orochimaru kept Suigetsu in bathed him in its glow. He could hear the water bubble behind him and with that came Suigetsu's soft greeting.

"So it's you after all. Since you came here I take it that you defeated Orochimaru." His eyes emerged from the water.

"Yeah." Sasuke grasped the hilt of his sword. "More importantly, I'll let you out of here." With one stroke, his _Kusanagi_ blade sliced through the thick glass and water began to gush from it. The floor of the room quickly filled until his ankles were submersed.

Behind him the water splashed. "I'm finally out. Thanks Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, you are the first. Come with me." Sasuke was on guard, aware of everything around him, though on the outside he looked calm with practiced ease.

"So I'm the first." Suigetsu pulled his pale naked body from the water. "Meaning…we'll get more company?"

"Two more." Sasuke said. "Juugo from the North and Karin from the Southern hideout."

"Really?" Suigetsu sounded disappointed.

"What?" He watched from the corner of his eye. Suigetsu stood all the way erect, water dripping down his skin.

"It's just that…I'm not fond of them. I don't think I'll get along very well with those two." His eyes looked around. "Where's Sexy? I get along _very_ well with her."

It was Sasuke's plan to use Ino instead of Karin before he let her go. Her sensing skills were beyond average and she was trained in medic skills as well. But now…he had to rearrange his plans slightly.

"She's not here." Sasuke said vaguely, catching Suigetsu's frown. Sasuke never liked their relationship much. They got along too well for his comfort. Not that he thought Ino would ever leave him for the Mist nin, but Suigetsu was as flirty as she was. It just irked him how well they got along.

"Oh? Too bad, I really wanted to hang out more." He sighed. "So, myself aside, I wonder what you plan to do after retrieving those two Sasuke."

He didn't need Suigetsu to ask such questions like he was entitled to them. "Your blabbering is pissing me off. Put some clothes on. Let's go." He began walking from the room. Suigetsu laughed.

"Speaking like you're better than me are you?" The water dripped loudly behind him and Sasuke felt Suigetsu emerge behind him. The deadly Mist nin's finger was pressed to his temple. "Let's make out relationship crystal clear okay? Sorry, but you helped me due to your own convenience. I haven't said a single word about coming with you. You're not above me just because you defeated Orochimaru. Everyone was after him. As his favorite toy, you were by his side, unshackled. You simply had a better chance at killing him than the rest of us."

They stared at one another in silent battle. Sasuke knew Suigetsu would follow him, but the other teen had to establish that he wasn't just going to be one of his underlings. He wanted his worth and skills acknowledge. Like Naruto had wanted…but unlike Naruto, Suigetsu was capable of a glimmer of acknowledgment. He was chosen first for a reason. Suigetsu saw that and smiled. "Just kidding." He said in a teasing voice, easing the tension between the two. "But since I'm letting you live here, I don't owe you anything for recuing me anymore. I'm finally free. I'll do what I feel like." He walked to one of the tables and picked up a paper flower that had been left for him by a certain someone. "Maybe I'll go and see Sexy in Leaf. Wouldn't she be surprised?"

Sasuke's jaw ticked. Suigetsu was going to be annoying on this trip he thought, glaring at the paper daisy the naked teen was smelling. And why the hell did she leave one of her flowers for Suigetsu and not him? Or maybe she did leave one but he didn't notice? Whatever.

"I see." Sasuke said absently, not allowing Suigetsu to bait him with the flower. Sasuke knew he wanted some kind of reaction from him over an insignificant little thing like that. Annoying. "How unfortunate." He would let him play his little game, but Sasuke knew he would win in the end. When he left the base, he booked a room slept and then started off to South Base when morning came. Up ahead on the well worn road, he saw a big pool of water and smirked. That didn't take long did it? Now he was going to see what the price would be for Suigetsu's compliance.

"Come to think of it, it was your team right?" Suigetsu called out to him while he frolicked naked in the water before him. "The ones who defeated my great senpai, Zabuza Momochi."

Sasuke lifted a brow. That mission…it had been the one where he had finally awakened his _Sharingan_.

"I wonder what happened to Zabuza's sword, the Throat Cleaver?" His sword? Sasuke narrowed his eyes. So that was his price. Couldn't say he was very surprised but _that_ sword? "Let's do it like this…" Suigetsu stopped his swimming and grinned. "If you lead me to the sword and I get it, I guess I won't mind helping you."

Sasuke sighed and walked across Suigetsu's little kiddy pond. "Put some clothes on." Was all he said. Looks like a return trip to Water Country.

They weren't terribly far from Water Country which was a good thing. Making this little detour was cutting into his revenge planning time. The sounds and smells of the sea hit his nose once they cleared the forest. Sasuke halted at the end of the bridge and looked up at the huge painted sign naming it.

"The Great Naruto Bridge? What a strange name." Suigetsu commented. Sasuke frowned. _Really old man Tazuna? You named it after _that_ idiot?_ Maybe going across it would bring him bad luck. Suigetsu sipped his special water loudly next to him. "So tell me, was Zabuza strong?"

At that time, when he was only thirteen, it seemed like Zabuza was an impossible foe. Even Kakashi had a hard time beating him. It had given Sasuke the first taste of a truly difficult opponent. And he had wanted that kind of power. It had showed him that even if he was better than his age group in Leaf, there were others beyond the village walls that could rival, even surpass him. Like Haku.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Suigetsu brought him from his inner thoughts and musing. "Sasuke?"

"Nothing. Let's go." But that had been year ago. Things were different now. He was different. He led him to the twin burial mounds where they buried Zabuza and Haku.

"It's not here." Suigetsu stated the obvious, looking questioningly at Sasuke like he should know what had happened. Anyone with a brain would have known what had happened. "Hey Sasuke, was it really here?"

"Yeah."

"But it's gone now." Suigetsu needlessly reiterated. "What could have happened to it?"

Annoyed, Sasuke resisted the urge to kill him on the spot. "Beats me. It's not like I'm a grave-guardian. If it's gone, somebody must've taken it." Even he heard the cold sarcasm in his voice.

Suigetsu blinked innocently. "I guess so. It's not like it grew legs and ran away." He mused in humor, turned to face him. "Sasuke, sorry, but since the sword isn't here, coming with you is postponed." They left the place and started toward the main docking village. Sasuke was scowling.

"What do you intend to do?"

Suigetsu glances sideways, amused. "I'm gonna search for it, obviously. For generations, the Seven Great Ninja Swordsmen had a system where they passed down their swords. I admired those seven and was trained by them. So now that Zabuza is gone, that Throat Cleaver belongs to me. " In his reminiscing, the white-haired teen ran into someone who had clown make-up on.

"Where the hell are you looking while walking? You retarded asshole." The young adult muttered bitterly without looking at them. As predicted, Suigetsu's temper flared and Sasuke caught his hand before he did anything to the rude civilian. But the action didn't go unnoticed by the idiot. If the idiot wanted to pick a fight with strangers, then Sasuke was tempted to let Suigetsu have at him.

"Hey, hey! You got a problem with me bud—?" Sasuke looked at him from the corner of his eye, letting off some warning killer intent. The man paled and took a step back. "Watch where you're going. Retarded asshole, idiotic asshole, moronic asshole, dumbass!" Really, a seven year old had better name calling skills, Sasuke thought to himself.

"You're quite the kind guy Sasuke." Suigetsu murmured. "So, how are you gonna make up for hindering my revenge there?" Sasuke scowled, Gods, it was like he was taking care of an immature blood thirsty child. If it wasn't for the Kill-Itachi-plan, he would have just left the Mist nin on his own by now! So he took him to a dessert shop. Which was a bad mistake. Not only did he have to contend with blushing, squealing, flirting waitresses, Suigetsu was polishing off his _seventh_ yogurt. Moodily, Sasuke ignored the frantic girlish whispers of the fangirls and glared at Suigetsu as he sighed in delight.

"Mmmm, this yogurt is the best! It's been a while since I had it! Yogurt wasn't included in the water tank menu y'see." He explained happily like Sasuke cared.

"You're fine with goofing off here?" He asked, keeping his expression relatively blank to hide his inner seethings.

"Like, aren't you the one in a hurry?" Suigetsu pointed his spoon at him. "What's the plan once our little adventure group is set?"

"I'll let you know when all three of you are together." Sasuke said dismissively. Maybe he should have ordered some yogurt. Suigetsu was making it look tasty.

"Humm." He hummed. "Alright, we'll take that which is beneath the heavens! Or something like that." He said, reminiscent of Lee in his idiotic spoutings.

"You guys can go ahead and take whatever you want. What I'll be doing is something far greater." He said smugly.

Suigetsu blinked and scratched his head with his spoon. "Had anyone else said something like that, I'd never believe them but you have quite the silver tongue. I could believe that, but it'd be a stretch." Light clicking heels informed Sasuke that Suigetsu's eighth yogurt was about to be delivered. "Hey, sweetie, about the Great Naruto Bridge…Would you know anything about a big sword that was near it?" He asked the approaching waitress.

"Yeah. Um when you mention it, there was something like that." Said the brown haired waitress, casting Sasuke a not so subtle glance of flirty-ness. "What about it?"

Suigetsu gave Sasuke a grin. "This fellow is searching for it." And he barely was able to grab his yogurt glass before Sasuke's hearing was ringing with a delighted squeal.

"What? U-um, m-maybe someone else knows…so I'll go ask!" And she fled. Sasuke gazed heaven ward.

"You're quiet the player eh? Wonder what Sexy would have done in this situation." He mused before taking a bite of his yogurt with a moan of pleasure. Ino would have attached herself to his lap with a possessive smugness and would have shoved that equally smug smile at the waitresses Sasuke thought with a little mental smile. Suddenly he was swamped with flushing and fluttering waitresses, all vying to be close to him.

"Ask Tazuna! He lives at the riverside!" One of them practically shrieked in his ear.

"I'm sure he knows!" Another said breathlessly. Sasuke ignored them. Tazuna huh? It was not someone he wanted to really see again. They paid the bill and went to the house by the river front only to be told that the old man and his grandson were not in the village but in Lightning Country. Luckily they were able to gather intel on the whereabouts of the sword. Finally.

Now all Sasuke had to do was get it to Suigetsu. Which wasn't hard and by the end of the next day, they _finally_ were off to the Southern Base. On their way there, Suigetsu didn't shut up once. After about three and a half days, they arrived to the solitary piece of land in the middle of the sea.

"Can I ask you a question? Why are you gathering companions?"

Sigh. "I have a goal. A platoon will be more effective at closing in on that goal. From the moment I approached Orochimaru, I've thought and prepared for the situation after I'd killed him, hand-picking ninja with considerable power."

Suigetsu hummed and pulled out Ino's paper flower from his side pouch. "Then, if that's the case, I don't see why we're bothering with Karin. Unlike me, she's Orochimaru bitch. She's been devotedly rounding up research subjects for him and is "Miss Jailer" for the Southern Hideout. Plus, she's messed with my body a bunch if times, under Orochimaru's orders, or whatever. And most of all, I just can't stand her personality."

There was a small paused before Sasuke spoke. "I don't have to tell you she was my second choice." Sasuke eyed the paper flower Suigetsu was spinning between his fingers. "But since I can't have _her_ in my platoon, I've settled for Karin. If she refuses, there are plenty of other strong ninja out there. However, she has a unique and special ability."

Suigetsu smelled the flower. "Well, I'll at least acknowledge that."

The base was older and smaller than the other bases Sasuke had traveled too. The prisoners here had a higher rate of survival as well. Karin met he and Suigetsu after a few minutes of walking down the hallway.

"So you're here Sasuke." She looked to the side a little to see if it was only he and Suigetsu. He noticed the little tug of a smile on her lips when she saw that Ino wasn't with them. "Since you came here by yourself, it seems the rumor is true." Sasuke was pleased that Orochimaru's death was spreading rapidly. If only they knew that he wasn't…but as long as his will surpassed him, he would remain inactive Sasuke thought.

"How mean, giving me the cold shoulder." Suigetsu commented, feigning hurt. Karin ignored him.

"So, what have you come here for?" She demanded.

"Sasuke wanted to talk with you. Be glad that Sexy isn't here or we would have never come to this place." Suigetsu said, annoyed.

"Sexy?" Karin's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, I've notice the blonde bim—ah girl isn't here." She quickly corrected at Sasuke's glare. "What's this about a 'talk'?"

"Take us to another room." Sasuke demanded in which she complied, but not before giving Suigetsu a glare. He sat on one of the wall couches, leaning back while the other two bickered over something stupid. "Karin." He began. "Come with me. I need you."

Her eyes widened behind her glasses. "What? From what I hear I wasn't even your first choice! Why would I go with someone like you? I'm responsible for this place."

"You weren't, but it shouldn't matter. Orochimaru is gone."

"What about the prisoners?" She protested.

"Yeah, it was rather quite in here. I guess the news about Orochimaru has reached even here." Suigetsu commented.

"The number of prisoners have decreased in comparison to when I last came here. Also, there seemed to be some recently dug holes in the courtyard before the entrance. Assuming that you're using you head, you have a forte in information control and such." He said in observation.

"I see." Suigetsu straightened. "If the rumor about Orochimaru's death was spread to the prisoners, and there's no sign of an uprising, Karin has dealt nicely with it." He said in understanding. "You mixed in a spy with the prisoners, and if they mentioned the rumor about Orochimaru…you would have them disappear."

"You did it to save yourself." Sasuke grunted. Karin's cheeks reddened.

"Don't you talk shit to me!" Karin defended angrily, knowing Sasuke hit the nail head on.

Suigetsu sighed in disgust. "You're definitely a woman trained by Orochimaru. How scary. You must have seen us coming for a while and if we were weak, you probably would've killed us."

Maybe killed you, Sasuke thought darkly. "Maybe you." Karin said savagely.

Suigetsu pretended to look affronted. "But not Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's my colleague. Besides, I wanted to know if the rumors that he killed Orochimaru were true."

"I killed him." Sasuke confirmed.

Karin huffed. "How can you admit that so easily?"

Sasuke ignored her. _Remember, you're doing this to kill Itachi, to kill Itachi!_ He coached himself, already fed up with the conversation. "Suigetsu, release all of the people who were taken captive in this hideout." He ordered.

"Wha—?" Karin started.

"Ah, bossing me around already huh?" Suigetsu reluctantly got to his feet and grabbed his sword.

"If the prisoners are gone, there's no need for a warden." Sasuke said dismissively. "I'll tell you once more. Come with me." There was hesitation on her part, but Sasuke knew it was because of Suigetsu's presence. She wanted to be tough in front of him, but Sasuke already knew she would agree. He almost stopped Suigetsu from leaving, no wanting to be alone with her. She had no shame, as soon as they were alone, she would try to make a move. Typical fan-girlness. Her unwanted advances would have to be tolerated for now. Damn, now he was _really_ regretting letting Ino go.

Later, they made for the final base to get the final person, Juugo. Suigetsu and Karin had been easy, but Juugo…there would need to be some more convicting and control. He could be a handful if Sasuke wasn't persistent. North Base was the most dangerous, the base he dislike the most. All of Orochimaru's most dangerous creations and followers were there. Though now, he didn't know if it would be the same now that Orochimaru was dead.

Juugo would be the most dangerous, but if he had control over him, he would be an excellent addition. The trip there was longer than expected because Suigetsu was being slow. The desert was affecting his body's water attributes and the sword was heavy.

A prisoner actually came out to meet him, how nice. He quickly dispatched the second-stage enemy and moved on. Because of the rumors, the medics and guards were all killed and the place was overrun by prisoners. He and Suigetsu dealt with them without killing any of them. The last thing he needed was for the Mist nin to kill dispassionately. Needless deaths weren't something he wanted to add to his sins. He ordered Karin to find Juugo in the maze-y base.

"He's that way." She told them and Suigetsu sauntered ahead of them. Karin stopped Sasuke when he began following behind.

"What is it?" _And don't touch me_.

She flushed. "He's actually this way." She told him.

Great, just what he needed. "Why did you lie? Suigetsu went _that_ way."

Her cheeks puffed out. "I can't stand that damn loudmouth!" Sasuke scowled. _Just like I can't stand you. _She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!"

He shook her off of him. "Let go. I can walk myself." He shoved her forward to keep her away from him and on task.

Juugo's door was heavily chained and had multiple locks on it. It took Karin some time to open them all. Already, he could feel that dark chakra churn and grow stronger. He prepared himself for an attack. "I'll go in first. Stay back." He didn't move from Juugo's charge, and activated his seal to brace himself for impact. One of his clawed wings caught Juugo's flying punch. Sasuke pushed the enraged older teen back.

"I have no desire to fight. I only want to talk with you Juugo." He read the crazed disbelief in the older teen's expression.

"Talk?" Juugo rasped, fire orange hair falling into his yellow and black eyes.

"I want to get you out of here." Sasuke said calmly.

"Get me out?" He began cackling maniacally at the thought. "Are you an idiot? Without him…" Sasuke felt the threat from Juugo lessen and he let his Cursed Seal rescind back. "Without him…I can never leave this place."

Him? Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Who was he referring too? Then Juugo's killer intent instantly intensified. Sasuke ran, he had to get to somewhere open, not be confined in these hallways. Juugo got close but then Suigetsu appeared and fended off an attack, halting the rampage.

"You're using a different ability aren't you Juugo? You're tough." Suigetsu said with a toothy grin.

"That's enough Suigetsu." Sasuke told him, seeing the itch to fight clearly written in his stance.

Juugo narrowed his eyes with a wide grin. "That's right. I remember you now, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu brought his sword in front of him in defense. "Ah jeeze. This guy is really dangerous Sasuke."

"We're not here to fight. Let me speak to him." Sasuke coached calmly, trying to keep this moment under control. But Suigetsu was wary.

"I don't really think that anything you say will affect this guy. We'll just have to use brute force!"

Sasuke was annoyed. It was really like talking to two kids. "Both of you knock it off." He growled. But they didn't listen, so with his anger bubbling, he summoned two of Orochimaru's white snakes to capture both of them, making sure they felt his killer intent in their grasp. "Do you want me to kill you both?" They trembled in the snake's embrace, his intent radiating his warning. He could almost hear the hard beat of their hearts, and feel their fear and alarm. But it did the trick, they stopped what they were doing. Juugo's markings even receded and he looked around him like he was coming out of some trance. He screamed in horror when he saw he was out of his cell and ran back into it, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hurry and lock it again!" The hulking teen begged, sounding like he was ready to cry. Sasuke frowned. Now this was different. He stopped a monster and it was replaced by a sniveling man-child.

"Juugo, I came to set you free." Sasuke tried again, calmer now knowing he had to be delicate about this. "Join me."

"He's afraid." Suigetsu said in realization.

"You're wrong. That's not it." Karin spoke up, looking a little sadly at the door, but hiding it quickly.

"I don't want to kill anymore." Juugo moaned despairingly. "Please…can you all just leave me alone?"

"What the hell? He's got two personalities." Suigetsu commented with a frown.

"I already told you. Juugo helplessly succumbs to his urges to kill. He's unable to control himself even when he doesn't actually want to kill anyone." Karin said smartly.

"I don't know when I might end up killing again. Please just lock me up!" Juugo begged on the other side of the steel door.

Sasuke sighed quietly. "Orochimaru is dead. This hideout has collapsed. If you remain here, it's over for you." He confidently approached the door.

"So be it. I don't want to kill again." Juugo said dejectedly.

Sasuke stopped at the door. "Don't worry. I will act as your cell. I will stop you."

"What can you do?" Juugo asked softly from the other side. "The only one who can make it stop is Kimimaro." Eyes narrowed, Sasuke was thoughtful. Kimimaro…Mamoru…So that was who Juugo was talking about earlier. "I won't leave without him!"

"Isn't Kimimaro the only one from the Kaguyu clan? The one Kabuto…" Sasuke held up his hand to stop Suigetsu from finishing. Juugo didn't need to know about Mamoru just yet.

"Yeah. Orochimaru held Juugo and Kimimaro in very high regard." She said wistfully, probably thinking about Mamoru right about now as well. Ino told him that Karin got attached to the kid when they were at West Base. Orochimaru wasn't happy with Kabuto when he learned that the baby fell into Leaf hands. Whatever Ino did with him, Sasuke didn't know, but he knew that he was probably safe and was being well taken care of. "They remained here for human experimentation for quite a while. Kimimaro was strong and Juugo was important for experiments. Kimimaro was the only one who could contain Juugo without hurting him."

"But Kimimaro is…" Suigetsu trailed off and Karin nodded.

"Juugo, Kimimaro died for me." Sasuke said. "He's no longer with us." _Well he kinda is, but he just a little helpless baby…_

"Died for you?" Juugo asked. "Then that would make you…Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised a brow. So he knew about him then? "That's right." The door heavily creaked open and Juugo finally emerged. From his curious expression, Sasuke knew he had him as well. He smirked.

Karin released Juugo from the iron ball chained to his ankle and they all meet outside of the smothering base. "Now with all three of you gathered, I will tell you my goal." He paused, looking at each one of them. "My goal is to kill Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Pretty much what I expected."

"To achieve my goal, I want you to lend me your powers. Of course I won't force you. Karin you said you had other business to attend to. So what will you do?"

She flushed. "R-right…Well, I've thought about it and there's no rush sooo…"

"Karin, when did you get so obedient?" Suigetsu teased. "All you really want is to be close to Sasuke right? Pfft, like you have much of a chance against Sexy."

"Who mentioned something like that?" She sputtered. Oh gods, Sasuke thought. They had better find Itachi fast…he didn't want to deal with this.

"Oh? Must have hit it, right? I always knew you—" Then his face splashed into oblivion with a hard punch from a fuming Karin.

"Suigetsu, stop pissing Karin off. I thought I told you to cooperate." Sasuke scolded.

His face rearranged back. "Got it. I'm sorry Karin. Also, I'm sorry but I'm gonna stay very close to Sasuke myself. Not only do I have to watch out for a certain _friend's_ interests." He whipped out his paper flower. "But one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki is Itachi Uchiha's partner and I want his great sword, the _Samehada_, for myself."

Karin glared at the lavender paper flower. "So you just want another sword? How pathetic." She looked bored.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke warned when he saw the other teen glare menacingly at Karin's dismissive response.

"Yeah I know." He muttered, holding the paper flower to his lips to hide his frown of dislike. "Juugo, what about you?" He looked to the silent person on his other side.

The red haired man looked to Suigetsu. "Kimimaro said that Sasuke was his reincarnation, and then gave his life protecting him. So I decided to see for myself what kind of ninja you really are." He finished, facing Sasuke.

"Then it's decided. We will travel as a group of four and our team will go under the name 'Hebi'. Hebi has but one goal. Itachi Uchiha."

XOXO

It was night, but Leaf was still awake buzzing with the news. Ino was on her roof, absently looking into the sky to count the falling stars that streaked against the heavens. But her thoughts lingered on Sasuke and Orochimaru.

Sasuke really killed Orochimaru? Was this his plan the entire time?

_The less you know of my plans, the safer you'll be. Surely you understand that…All you have to do is trust me…_

She turned to her side, gazing at her latest picture of Reiko. Even if it was true, even if Orochimaru was dead, Kabuto wasn't. To her, he was worse than Orochimaru. He was more of a threat.

Naruto and Sakura had been depressed the whole day knowing that even if Sasuke was free of Orochimaru, he wouldn't be coming back to Leaf. Ino knew better. Itachi was still out there…

Her slender pinky stroked the smiling face of the now three year old. He looked like a Yamanaka through at through. His hair was the color of hers, his lips belonged to Sasuke, and his eyes…his sage green eyes were most definitely of her father's coloring. But the shape of his eyes, the almond shaped orbs had impossibly long eye lashes. They didn't look like hers or Sasuke's…they had the shape of Itachi Uchiha's…

"Just a few more months and you come to me. Then what can I tell you?" She whispered to the picture. Her only answer was the murmurs of the village.

Reiko, Sasuke, Itachi, Kabuto, Reiko, Sasuke, Itachi, Kabuto, Reiko, Sasuke, Itachi, Kabuto…

_It's just this one time Ino…When we meet again, I won't ever let you leave me…_

_I'm giving you a chance…_

_You have to get to him somehow, after my...death…It won't be an easy task Yamanaka…Don't fail…_

Ino pocketed the picture and sat up. What was she thinking about doing? Sasuke would kill her if he knew what she was thinking of doing. But things had changed now. She sharply got to her feet. She needed to find Shikamaru and Choji…

XOXO

AN: An Early update! Yayyy! Jeeze, these chapters are getting longer and longer! Reiko has green eyes like Inoichi because in the Manga, Ino really had green eyes too. Hum, what's to come what's to come…

Well, Reiko will be back next chapter I think. And Ino's plan? Well you'll just have to wait and see (though some of you might have already figured it out)! REVIEW please! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	31. Chapter 31

_Too late - this is not the answer  
I need to pack it in  
I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone  
A thousand shards of glass I came to meet you in  
You cut the peace out of me_

_And as you ripped it all apart,_  
_That's when I turned to watch you_  
_And as the light in you went dark_  
_I saw you turn to shadow_  
_If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love_  
_But I'm losing this_  
_And I'm losing you…_Broken Pieces, by Apocalyptica Feat. Lacey

::Chapter 31::

"What?" Shikamaru's eyes were wide and he was uncharacteristically taken back. "Are you serious Ino?"

Choji's eyebrows were drawn down in concern. "That's really dangerous Ino. We'll get killed for sure."

"Not only that, have you considered exactly _how_ we're supposed to find them? Fire Country is a huge place. Even if we make silent inquires, eventually we'll be found out." Shikamaru 'tch'ed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you want to find him in the first place? Itachi Uchiha is a traitor." Choji asked gruffly.

"He's not!" Ino slapped her leg and then gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Oops.

Her two teammates locked their gazes on her. "What? Did you just stick up for him?" Choji asked demanded incredulously.

Ino stood from her bed and began pacing the room why the other two watched her closely. It was against the law to disobey a direct order from the Hokage. Her little slip up just cost her a month in prison and suspended pay. It didn't bother her in the least. Screw it, she needed their help.

"What I'm about to tell you has to stay strictly between u. If someone finds out I told you, we'll all be in serious serious _serious_ trouble." She began, having made up her mind.

Tension suddenly grew in her room. "Maybe you shouldn't tell us then." Choji said cautiously. Shikamaru wasn't so easily frightened.

"Tell us." He ordered. "I want to know why you're asking us to do such an absurd thing without Asuma-sensei knowing."

Ino nodded hurriedly. "But I can't really _tell_ you. I have to _show_ you." She explained. It was going around the rule so if they did get caught, at least she could argue the point. Even she knew that wouldn't save them in the end. "But if…"

Shikamaru waved that off with a dismissive flick of his hand. "I get it and I'm in. Choji?"

They turned to him. He looked between the two in silent debate with himself. Finally his eyes hardened and he nodded. "I'm in."

They say in a circle, and Ino took both of their hands. "Just think of this telepathy training. You have to clear your mind. There's a lot to show." She told them, shaking back her thick hair and taking a deep breath. Tentatively, she probed their minds, finding some initial barriers at first. She waited until they began to relax so they would let her fully into their minds. She began with the first vision Itachi showed her, pouring the information steadily into their minds the way she remembered. Then she moved on, to how an Uchiha would obtain their _Mangekyo Sharingan_, the conversation with Aio came next, then on to the reason behind the Uchiha Massacre and Danzo. She played her memories of that night she and Itachi talked for the first time, and then the time after the exchange until they knew all of her secrets. Gently, she left their minds and let out a shuddering breath before opening her eyes feeling tired.

Both Shikamaru and Choji stared at her in shock. She felt self conscious and guilty all at the same time. "I-is that all true Ino?" Choji whispered to her. She nodded solemnly.

Shikamaru swore and stood up. "Fuck Ino. You couldn't have shown us this sooner? Why now?"

She looked away. "I couldn't. I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought for sure that Sasuke…that Orochimaru…" She brought her knees to her chin. She should have trusted that Sasuke had some kind of plan in dealing with Orochimaru. But he didn't tell her anything, only asked her to trust him. She _should_ have trusted him then maybe Reiko…

"I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered. "Sasuke is going after Itachi for sure and they will fight. But after…I don't know. I don't have much faith that he'll be back like Naruto thinks. I want to say that he will, but it's been three years. Even when I was with him, I know he changed. Naruto and Sakura will never give up on him but they wouldn't be able to bring him back on their own. He had hardened his heart so strongly against them that nothing they said to him changed his mind at all. They like to think that I have some sway over him, but that's not true." She mumbled miserably. "He thinks I'm weak and needs protection from everything and everyone he deems dangerous. So he thinks I don't know any better."

"Maybe if you told him about Reiko…" Choji began.

"No, that would make it worse. " Shikamaru said quickly. "Sasuke has way more enemies than Ino does. If he were to know about his son, he would want him and Reiko would be in constant danger."

"So you don't think he'll come back after he kills Itachi?" Choji asked Ino.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I want to think he will because that would be great." She trailed off.

"But if he doesn't, if he finds out about the motive behind the Uchiha Massacre, everything in his mind could change." Shikamaru said. "He might honor Itachi's request to protect the village, to understand his sacrifice. He might not. If that happens, the whole village could become his enemy."

"But why would Itachi join Akatsuki then? What his reasons behind that?" Choji asked.

Ino shrugged again. "He showed me these things, but I know he hasn't showed me everything. I can feel him holding back on certain memories. Like his reason for joining the Akatsuki."

Her tall teammate nodded along. "And who took Shisui's eye and what happened to other and who that guy with the mask was." Shikamaru supplemented. He sighed quietly. "We don't know enough to come to a solid conclusion."

Ino looked expectantly at both of her teammates. "That's why…that's why I need to do this. Itachi started this whole mess and is leaving it up to Sasuke and Naruto, and me to work out the aftermath details. You said that I need at least one of you if I decide to do that jutsu again. I need Itachi alive. He can't just back out of this by getting himself killed. He thinks he's helping, but not everything is going to work out the way he is planning."

"But…how are we going to get to him without anyone knowing_? Shouldn't_ we tell Asuma-sensei?" Choji asked or rather, not so subtly pressed the suggestion.

She shook her head, hair whipping back and forth. "No. He'll be obligated to tell the Hokage. We have to do this on our own." Ino insisted firmly, not wanting to get Asuma involved. It would kill her if he got in trouble because of them. He was back to normal now, happily awaiting the birth of his first child. She would hate to take that away from him.

"And Naruto? Should we tell him?" Choji asked.

Ino and Shikamaru shared a look. She didn't know if they should. He might go after Itachi himself. "In the end, Sasuke and Naruto have to work out things on their own, with their own methods." Ino began. Which was fighting. Really, boys were so _weird_! "Sasuke's relationship with me is different than his relationship with his team. He said that he had a bond of hatred with his brother and other bonds merely confused and distracted him from his greatest desires and emotions that matter." She recited the words that had ingrained themselves in her brain. She understood it then. Sasuke never said he loved her and she never said it directly to him. But they both knew, both understood how important they were to each other. That was different than his ties with his team. It was a familiar saying. There was a thin line between love and hate. "Right now, Naruto needs to prove to Sasuke that their friendship matters and that they are equal. There is only one way that can happen for it to count." She finished wryly.

"If Sasuke does come back, it will give Naruto a chance right?" Shikamaru asked. "If he goes and looks for him and finds him, it will give him a chance."

Ino nodded, eyes brightening with tears. "I want him to succeed. If anyone can convince Sasuke to come back, it's Naruto. I just want to make it easier for him and that means we need Itachi. It only a matter of time before Sasuke finds his brother. He gathered a team already, I _know_ he has. If I know this, then Itachi knows as well. He won't avoid Sasuke."

"If we manage to get to Itachi, you won't have much time to do the jutsu. We can only make a plan when we have some leads. We'll have to keep an ear out." Choji said.

Ino smiled. "That's what we have Shikamaru here for." She looked up at her tall, nonchalant teammate. "You're getting into council meetings these days." She hinted, raising a brow.

He gave a little smile, knowing exactly what she meant. "I'll have to be very careful. My Dad's on the council. One look in my direction and it's all over."

"You can do it Shikamaru!" Choji cheered, eyes bright with admiration.

Ino looked to each of them. "We can do this right? It's not suicide?" She asked hopefully.

Shikamaru sighed. "It _is_ suicide, but we don't have a lot of options. Well, not right now. How long do we have do you think?"

Ino shrugged. "A couple of weeks, a month. It won't be long. Once Sasuke's mind is set, there is no turning him from it."

XOXO

"What's it like? I wonder?"

The earth spirit looked up, smiling kindly at the boy sitting cross legged in front of him. "How do you think it is?" She asked softly, gently stirring the hot tea in her clay cup.

He frowned, accepting the cup. "Maybe like this? Except more people in it?" He looked his reflection in the smooth dark surface of his tea, blinking at himself.

"Mmm. It's not like here at all. The world outside this realm is cold and harsh. Even if you put your ear to the ground, you'll only hear faint whispers of us."

Reiko looked around him. Sitting in a calm meadow, the chakra tinted winds made the trees giggle in delight and the colorful breeds of flowers sing. "Is it such a sad place then?" He asked, taking a sip of his honey sweetened tea.

The earth spirit sighed. "No. It's a place full of life. You'll be able to experience much more. You'll see, feel, smell, taste, hear and touch things you never knew existed. Most importantly, you'll be able to go back to your family."

Reiko flushed with happiness. "They'll be happy to see me right?" He asked excitedly.

"They'll be ecstatic little one. They love you very much."

Reiko nodded. "That's why they sent me here, so I can grow big and strong."

The earth spirit laughed, a willowy tinkle that made the trees giggle louder. "Soon, the Lotus Guardian will bloom and you'll be on your way home. Aren't you a little frightened?"

Reiko shook his head. "No! It'll be an adventure!"

XOXO

Ino looked to the sky, clouds were growing thick and she could taste the incoming rain. Down the street, she saw a blur of orange standing next to a hulking man with unruly long white hair and familiar grin.

"Oi! Naruto!" She waved him down as soon as he and the Sannin Jiraiya (aka the perverted peeper) parted ways in front of his favorite ramen haunt. "You look happy. Anything good happen?"

Naruto grinned, linking his fingers behind his head. "Spending time with my sensei is always fun." He said easily enough.

Nope, not the answer she wanted. "Nothing at all?" She urged, looking at him from the corner of her eye as they walked side by side down Main Leaf. "I assume you heard about Sasuke and Orochimaru?"

She saw him stiffen ever so slightly. "Yeah, but that's Sasuke. I knew he wouldn't let that Snake Sannin have his body without a fight."

"He'll be going after Itachi soon then." She said softly. His eyes darkened a little. "I'm worried for him."

Naruto stopped abruptly. "Ino you shouldn't worry too much about him. Sasuke will be fine! He'll be back!" He insisted.

_So you're not going to give me a straight answer._ Naruto. You've got some skills. "I hope so. You'll tell me if something serious is going to happen right?" She touched his arm, looking pleadingly at him.

He hesitated. "Of course."

She hugged him. "Thank you." She murmured, before leaving him staring sadly at her. Something was definitely up. She contacted her team immediately.

"Well?" She demanded as soon as she opened the front door to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Damn we just got here!" Shikamaru grumbled. Ino glared at him before shoving the door closed and turning to them, a hand on her hip.

"Well?" She pressed again, tapping her foot impatiently. "I saw Naruto today and something was definitely going on. Something they're keeping from me." She locked the door behind them. "I'm not being paranoid either!" She said hotly, her temper getting the best of her. The whole 'protect weak Ino' was getting on her nerves.

"I know something is up. Since Sasuke is going after Itachi, the Hokage is sending a team to try and capture Itachi before Sasuke gets to him. She figures that it's the only way to get him back to the village." Shikamaru supplied.

"She figures correctly. Even I see that." Choji said.

"So? What are they going to do about it? Send Team Kakashi?" Ino asked with a frown. _Will that be enough just to send them? We're talking about Itachi here._

"Kakashi is pulling together a plan. He needs a team that is good at tracking things…at tracking people down."

Ino was thoughtful mentally going through a list of teams in her head. "Team Kurenai then?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Most likely. What are we going to do? We can't ask to tag along."

Ino growled. How was this going to work now? "We have to get a mission." Ino said with a nod. "Something that takes us far from the village but something easy to complete quickly."

"And we need to come up with good solid leads. We're on a short time schedule and we can't wonder around Fire Country aimlessly." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke and his team are after Itachi and Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai are after him as well. We can't cross paths or we'll be in big trouble."

Ino was thoughtful. Then she smacked her head. DUH! "Aio!" She cried out. "Aio is spying for Itachi. All we need to do is find that cat and ask him."

"But he hasn't been around since dropping Danzo's name. Where can we get in contact with him?" Choji asked, popping open a bag of chips.

Ino had an answer for that. "We have to go to the Uchiha compound. To the Nakano Shrine where we first met. We might find something there."

The boys nodded along. "We have to be careful. That place is full of ghosts." Choji said. Shoving a fist full of chips into his mouth.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on."

The place seemed to have faded more since her last visit. Choji kept a sentinel for ghosts, nervously dropping chips as they walked through the overgrown roads. Doors and shingles were falling from the withered buildings and houses. The winds, thick with rain tore through her long hair and pulled at their clothes. It made the whole compound come alive and Choji clung to both she and Shikamaru in fright.

"There, just ahead." Ino pointed to the solitary shrine behind the old police station. The stones leading up to it was over crowded by the long dead grass and their shoes crunched loudly through it. The door slid open smoothly and the entered, finally sheltered from the coming storm. Barefoot, she led them down the trap door, into the secret place that held the most guarded of Uchiha secrets. She shivered, trying not to feel guilty about bringing Shikamaru and Choji here.

"This place is amazing." Choji breathed, looking around the small underground enclosure. "I wonder if my Clan has a place like this?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but whatever you find here has to be kept a secret. For their honor if nothing else." Ino told them. "We can't tell anyone about this place out of respect."

"Understood. Personally, I don't really want to know all the Uchiha's deep dark secrets." Shikamaru said, kneeling by a wicker basket and shifting through the papers. "I don't even want to know about my own Clan's deep dark secrets."

"You're going to have to sooner or later. You're Clan heir after all. We all are." Choji hummed.

Tch. "I know. Troublesome."

It was a good hour into their search before Choji found something. "It's a map of old Uchiha hideouts here in Fire Country." They all huddled around it. "See here?" He pointed to a green spot on the map.

"Yeah, it's an old miners town. What about it?" She frowned, looking over the map mentally taking in some of the red dots in places she was familiar with.

"Look. See what it says here? Elder Cat." Shikamaru pointed out. "Aio hasn't come yet and he probably won't. But we can get to his hideout where the other ninja cats are and ask for him. Maybe Elder Cat herself might know."

Ino nodded. She might want to help them out as well. "So now we just need to get a mission around that area. I can do that."

XOXO

"This is the first step. The first step into a whole new life. Come on Reiko, you can do it." Anyone who saw him would have been amused by the way he was coaching himself with a troubled and hesitant frown. His bagpack felt heavy on his shoulders and the sky looked like it was going to swallow him up. There were dark dark grey clouds in the sky and he could smell the hint of rain in the air.

"Come on, just one step and you're on your way." He whispered to himself, shaking as he forced a foot forward. Then another and another until he was free from Earth Temple. He let out a long bated breath, heart beating wildly in his chest.

"You know what to look for right?" One of the bald monks asked him. Reiko nodded. "All you have to do is follow the directions. It'll take a week at the most, but the Earth Spirits will keep a watchful eye on you throughout your journey." He said kindly, patting his shoulder.

Reiko looked at the road he would be traveling on and then at the sky. He didn't know when the rain would fall, but he felt like he wanted to race it! He was fast like the lightning and he loved running! They said it would be a week, but he bet he could arrive home in less time. After all, it was going to be his first and best adventure! He had food and clothes and a few weapons in his bag, enough to sustain his journey.

"Got it! See you old man!" He waved at him and began jogging to the road. It felt good to run, to feel the cold winds caress his cheeks. His luxurious rain cloak was flying behind him and so was his sleek ponytail. He ran and ran until his lungs burned pleasantly and saw the first village peek through the grey sunshine. It was getting dark and he managed to rent a room with an elaborate lie that he was traveling with his parents and they were going to hit the public baths before they came to bed. He smiled charmingly, knowing early on that people often liked the way he looked (liked his smile the best) and treated him nicely and eagerly. All he had to do was drop a compliment and smile and girls and women would fall over themselves to get to him.

The first night alone on his own wasn't too bad. He had some trouble falling to sleep at first, but his exercise earlier in the day finally wore on him and before he knew it, he was fast asleep. When he woke, he had a disturbing feeling that he wasn't alone. Reiko bolted up, stumbling in his warm blankets and dashed to his bag without thinking.

"Don't bother kid. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already." A lazy voice scoffed. Reiko blinked in astonishment at the big black cat sitting on the windowsill of his room, gazing interestingly at him with big sparkling green eyes. "What? You've never seen a talking cat before?"

Reiko shook his head truthfully. Animals outside the Realm could talk? Strange indeed. "W-who are you? Why are you in my room?" He pulled a shiny new kunai out of his bag, holding it in front of him with both hands.

Green eyes lazily looked at the weapon. "Tch, do you even know how to use that thing?" The cat mocked. Reiko's pride quickly came forth.

"Yes I do! Wanna find out?" He threatened. He didn't but how hard could it be? The pointy end went into the enemy. And he was bigger than the cat and probably faster too! Then out of nowhere, his hand began to burn and the weapon was loudly knocked to the floor. Reiko hissed and brought his hand to his chest looking in shock at his kunai lying helplessly on the floor. "You scratched me!" He accused, more shocked then angry turning his attention to the smirking feline. He moved really fast too! He didn't even see him coming.

"We have a lot to work on kid. I hope you inherited your father's genius. It would make things much easier."

Reiko stilled. "You know my dad?" He asked incredulously. No way!

The black cat sighed. "No, I never met him face to face, but I heard a lot about him." He seemed sheepish about it.

Reiko was leaning forward eagerly. "Can you take me to him?"

His heart sank when the cat shook his head. "It's not your dad you're supposed to be looking for. It's your mom and unlike your dad, I actually met her."

"Really? You know my mom?" Reiko asked, sudden longing hitting him. As much as he would have loved to meet his father, it was his mother that he really wanted to see. He didn't remember what she looked like since he had been just a baby when she made the exchange, but he remembered…remembered how it felt to be with her. Warm and loved, precious and afraid as well. The Earth Spirits told him that they must have had a special bond for him to remember so strongly. He always dreamed about what she would look like. They told him he looked a lot like her he thought proudly.

"Yes. I'm here to take you to her village. She doesn't know the contract was fulfilled so she'll be really really surprised."

Reiko flushed. "Really?" He asked wistfully. He could imagine how shocked she would be to see him. Maybe she would hug and kiss him. He would like that a lot.

The black cat nodded. "Really. And on the way, I'll show you a few ninja things so you'll be able to protect yourself in the future."

Reiko gasped. "Ninja things? Like jutsus and stuff?" He read books on ninja and knew the basic history about each of the great nations, but he never saw ninja or jutsus. Could he really be able to be like them? "That would be so cool!" He exclaimed with growing excitement.

The black cat grinned, showing him his white sharp teeth. "I'm Aio by the way. And you're Reiko."

Reiko nodded. "Reiko Yamanaka. Nice to meet you Aio."

Aio studied him for a bit. "Yamanaka eh? Well I guess that's for the best. Come Reiko, we have lots of stuff to cover." Reiko jumped to his feet and insistently began rummaging through his bag and pulled out a pair of freshly pressed clothes. "Tell me, have you discovered your eyes yet?"

Reiko's blood ran chill and he roughly finished pulling his shirt over his head. "W-what?" How could he know about that? No one was supposed to know about that! The Earth Sprits had been disturbed when they saw his eyes change color. They way they regarded him made him feel like he did something bad. He asked Elder Willow about it, but all the Earth Spirit said was that his eyes could be used as a good or bad weapon. He had to make the choice. Reiko mulled over his words, often sitting in seclusion making his eyes turn red and green and red, green and red until it was second nature to him. He could see so many things when his eyes were red. He saw the way chakra painted the air, saw how the trees and flowers would move before the winds came and so much more. How could a power like this be so bad? Yet it made some Earth Spirits hesitate around him. They never gave him a straight answer in the end.

"From your expression, it seems that you have. Guard that talent well boy, it will serve you in the future. It dark times, sometimes the _Sharingan_ will be your only ally." Aio said sagely.

Reiko gulped at the seriousness of Aio's tone and expression. "_Sharingan_? It's that what it's called? Do you know a lot about it? How does it work?"

Aio licked his paw, suddenly looking bored. "I can't tell you all of that because it's not my place. But since you have it at such a young age, it shows me you have great potential. Teaching you the basics ninja talents will be easy on me and easy for you to grasp. When you get to your mother, I'm sure she'll teach you more. Get ready to go."

Reiko eagerly finished dressing in his clean traveling clothes. He was glad he wasn't going back home on his own, and even though it was cat teaching him cool ninja stuff, he was sure he would be good at it. "First things first, you know about chakra right?"

Reiko nodded. "They let me meditate and condition my coils when I was growing up. I never did any jutsus though, are they gonna be hard?"

Aio chuckled at his feet. "One step at a time kid. Let's do something easy. Jump to the trees and follow me. You know what stealth is right? I have really sensitive ears so try and follow me without making a sound."

Reiko enthusiastically did what he was asked. It was hard at first. Aio kept yelling that he could hear him and to try harder. He had to keep hidden too, in the shadows. But after a few hours, he had gotten better and Aio called him back. "You still need some work, but for now you'll be okay." He took a break after that, keeping light chatter going as they ended their second day.

"You're fast kid. I actually had to keep up with you!" Aio exclaimed as they bedded down once again. This time they were camping under a limitless blanket of stars. "We should make it back into Fire Country by the middle of tomorrow."

"How much longer after that?" Reiko yawned, snuggling deeper in his sleeping bag, his mind filled with everything about today. He didn't know if he could ever go to sleep!

"Humm, maybe three or four days." Aio yawned back, curling next to the fire. "We'll do something exciting with your eyes tomorrow if we run into some ninja. You'll like it."

Reiko wondered what it was. So far, he had soaked up all the lessons Aio taught him, eager to learn more and more. They were easy to pick up. He could even throw a kunai at a tree without missing now! He could just imagine how awesome he would be when he would attend the academy in his mother's village. Wow, to be a real ninja was going to be a dream come true. The only thing more exciting than that was meeting his family. He wished they were back at the village now, but Aio said they would make it in three or four days so he was going to have to wait. His dreams that night were filled with anticipation.

Early the next morning, Reiko was beginning to fill his workout. He had a hard time dragging himself out of sleep and was sluggish packing up the camp.

"I forget you're only ten. Sorry." Aio told him, ears a little low. "There's a resort not far from here. We'll stop there for a little rejuvenation."

Reiko frowned and pulled out his well worn map to find the place Aio was talking about. It would take them off the road to get to it. "But that would take to long!" He practically whined. They were making good time and now Aio wanted to deviate from their path?

"Kid, you can't push yourself too much. You'll never become an effective ninja if you don't know how much is too much." Aio flicked his tail, frowning back at Reiko. "We'll only stay there for a little while and then we'll be back on the road."

Reiko hesitated. "Fine. But only for a little while." He pouted and folded his map back up and stuffed it messily in his bagpack. "Can we go to a good restaurant to eat after?" He asked hopefully, falling to the side of Aio as they parted from the main road.

"Sure. What do you like to eat?"

Reiko grinned. "Tomatoes! Little tomatoes that you can just pop in your mouth." His jaw tightened in pleasure, imagining the juices flood his mouth. "And pudding. Vanilla. Can we get some of that too?"

Aio said that they could! Reiko was feeling happier about this little side trip. They went to a public bath first. After storing his clothes and stuff in one of the lockers he slipped his key-necklace around his neck and tightened his towel around his waist. There weren't too many people in the bath, mostly old guys who ignored him. The water smelled weird, like rotten eggs but Aio convinced him to get in. He hissed as he lowered himself inch by inch, his muscles clenching at the heat. His body slowly got used to the hotness of the spring. Aio was already submerged up to his green eyes.

"I thought most cats didn't like water." He mumbled, wetting a washrag and placing it on his head.

"I'm not like most cats. I love swimming and hot springs." He burbled. "Clears the senses, relaxes the mind and makes your blood pump."

Reiko raised a brow. "Relaxes you and makes your blood pump?" He mused.

"I mean it gets your blood circulating." His sharp green eyes narrowed a little. "What's that around your neck?"

Reiko glanced down, eyes softening as he fingered the silver leaf. "My mom left it with me. It's a cedar leaf." And he never took it off. Not when he was sleeping or bathing or anything. It was very important to him since it was the only thing he had from her.

"A cedar leaf eh? You know what it stands for?" Aio murmured thoughtfully.

Reiko nodded. "I live for thee." The meaning made his heart thump happily. _Just a few more days Mom…_

Aio's eyes glittered and he snorted. "Cute."

He felt a lot better after the spring and eating a big lunch. He was skipping through the village happily, looking around at everything it had to offer when he accidently ran into someone. He rubbed his forehead. Owwwchiee!

"Hey!" The young man protested, sending him a small glare before brushing off his clothes like Reiko got them dirty or something. Reiko met him glare for glare. "Watch where you're going brat!" He barked, purple eyes glittering down at him. He was tall and slender with sharp teeth like a shark and white hair with a strange purple tint to it. Behind him was a massive sword with a big hole in the middle of the broad blade.

Reiko _humphed_ and folded his arms in front of him with a pout. "Jeeze it was an accident! Sor-_ry_!" He shot back.

The young man was still glaring at him before he broke out into a smile, totally taking Reiko off guard. "You're lucky that pout reminds me of someone or I would have kicked your skinny ass!" He ruffled his hair and Reiko pushed his hand off of his head, annoyed. "But for reals, watch where you're going. People aren't as nice as me." And then he gave a lazy salute and toothy grin before leaving.

Reiko watched him go. "Yeah, you're totally nice." He muttered before turning around and heading to a booth where a shadow puppet show was beginning. Aio had gone off somewhere and told him he'll find him when it was time to leave. Reiko decided to wander and take in the rest of what the resort had to offer. He bought sweets and a few toys before Aio came running to him.

"We got to go!" He said, obviously panicked.

"Alright. What's with you?" Reiko stuffed all his newly acquired items in his bag before running alongside the swift moving cat.

"Come on! I'll tell you after we leave this place."

Wonder what's got his fur sticking up? He looked a little frightened and concerned; something Reiko never seen him act like before. His feet soundly hit the grass, running from the resort, bagpack steadily hitting his back. He unknowingly passed a tall looking man with red hair and red eyes who was actively talking with little forest animals. His lungs began to burn.

"H-how much farther?" He huffed, his legs slowing.

"Not much further just—" Then the ground under them vibrated harshly and the first smell of fire reached his noise, followed by a loud boom. Reiko halted, looking into the distance to see a mushroom plume of smoke and fire billow into the bright blue sky.

"What's that?" He cried to Aio, shivering at the sense of chakra wafting to him. _It must be something powerful for it to reach me when I'm so far away_. His curiously got the best of him and he began running to it to see what it was.

"Wait! Reiko don't go that way! There must be a battle going on or something! Hey! Kid!" But Reiko ignored him and continued running, finding his weariness replaced by excitement_. I have to see this! I want to know how real ninja battle!_ He could see something big and white circle the skies, but it was too big to be a bird. The next explosion made his insides tingle with the release of power. He changed his eyes to see the chakra in the air. It had a green tint to it, signifying earth affinity, but to the bottom…he had to get closer to see!

He moved through the dust and heated air, wrinkling his nose at the bitter stench of sulfur and smoke. His eyes helped him weave through the trees expertly until he could see what was going on just below a recently made crater. He was still far away, but he could see three people below him. Two in red and black cloaks and one without a shirt on. He squinted, zeroing in on them. The one in the air (flying on some kind of deformed looking bird) was vomiting something white. Reiko's skin prickled when a huge gigantic man began to form in the white stuff. The towering statue, or clone, or whatever the heck it was had blonde hair and dead blue eyes. The lone man who the statue-thing was going after ran into the forest, right toward him. Reiko scrambled back eyes going wide at the huge plumb to Earth chakra blossoming over the area like an exploding super nova. No! Don't come this way you idiot! He mentally screamed, racing the opposite direction to get away.

"Reiko! Come this way, away from the breeze and hold your breath!" Aio screamed at him in which Reiko immediately obeyed. He got a safe distance away before stopping and turning around to see what had happened. The chakra was shrinking back, becoming smaller. The white bird-like-thing in the air was hovering in one place, but Reiko could faintly see purple chakra.

"I've never seen purple chakra before. What kind is it?" Reiko whispered to Aio who was by his side.

"Its concentrated dark chakra. Unnatural. Deadly. Reiko, we need to get away from here! This battle it too dangerous for you to be around!" Aio hissed before coughing.

"But I want to see!" Reiko snapped hotly, jerking away from the cat and defiantly moved closer. "I'm fine here! I'm far enough away to just watch!"

"Reiko!" Aio scolded. "Don't you want to get back to your mom? I thought you didn't want to linger in one place long!"

Reiko _'tched'_ looking at the seething cat. "But—" He didn't have time to finish. Someone harshly grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back. He choked as the fabric of his shirt cut into his windpipe. Reiko's ribs felt bruised by the unknown assailant's fingers, but nothing compared to how thick the air suddenly became. He was hustled away to a riverside and dropped unceremoniously in the rocks, coughing. Aio was deposited next to him, unmoving. He blinked away his _Sharingan_, blearily looking at the back of a familiar person while he rubbed his tender neck and then his ribs.

"Why—"

"Shut it kid." Shark-teeth quickly unrolled a scroll and kneeled, pouring something on the thick parchment. Reiko looked back to the direction of the battle and saw how bright the environment became and how something strange dominated the sky. The brightness made him nauseous and he gagged. He was forced to close his eye lest his retinas burned.

"Don't go puking on me brat! Or I'll really kill you!" Shark-teeth warned over his shoulder. "Summoning jutsu!" There was a clear _'poof'_ and the riverbed filled with a huge purple snake. Reiko saw its eyes and his chest froze with a big gasp.

"Reiko, whatever you do, don't use your eyes in front of these people." Aio weakly murmured next to him, lying wounded on his side, curled.

"But—" Reiko looked into the eyes of the snake. "It has a _Sharingan_." He whispered to the black cat.

"They will kill you Reiko. Don't." Aio's warning made his blood run chill and he nodded vehemently. "Good boy." And he closed his eyes. Reiko touched Aio and felt him breathing. His eyes teared in relief and he gently picked him up and cuddled the heavy cat close to his chest. He didn't know what had happened to him, but somehow Reiko knew it was his fault.

"T-this is Orochimaru's summon, Manda, right?" Shark-teeth looked on in disbelief. Reiko's eyes widened. Snakes can grow this big? It was huge! The snake's eyes changed back to normal, its _Sharingan_ gone. Someone stumbled from its mouth, wobbly falling to his knees. He looked pretty beat up. Even one of his shoes was missing. Shallow wounds and bruises marred his skin and his dark hair fell lifelessly over his eyes. Reiko cautiously reached out and felt how much chakra he used. His coils were almost empty. The teen that brought him there, squatted in front of the battered new comer.

"Who did this to you?"

The snake twitched. "You called upon my greatness…you damn brat." It hissed weakly, teal eyes narrowing at the guy who fell out its mouth. "Those eyes…did you control me with those eyes? My greatness…" It burbled before stilling. The brightness of life in its eyes slowly faded until Reiko felt its life force grow dark and cold.

"Oh? He croaked." The white haired teen said in disappointment. Did Reiko hear the snake right? The dark haired guy controlled him with his _Sharingan_? Those eyes could really do that? They could control such a massive, ancient, powerful beast like this summons? Elder Willow's warning about his eyes being a good or bad weapon finally sunk in. "Manda was Orochimaru's best pet, wasn't he? You know, you should really treat animals better."

Reiko gulped and looked down at Aio in his arms. _They will kill you…_

"You even used a genjutsu on him against his will."

The dark haired guy's eyes still glowed bright red with his activated _Sharingan_. Reiko could only silent look on him with growing dread. If he killed that big snake, then he could kill him like nothing. Maybe he could get away…somehow. He could try and find someone who could help Aio and then…then they could get back on their journey. "It was at the last moment. I didn't have time." The dark haired guy said tiredly.

The rocks crunched and Reiko saw two other people running to meet the other two. "He's here after all!" A girl with black rimmed glasses exclaimed. She was running beside a tall man with red hair and red eyes. "Did you fly?" She called out. Oh no, more people!

"You got inside Manda with a space-time ninjutsu to escape, and that I can understand…but why are you all messed up?" Shark-teeth asked the _Sharingan_ user.

The dark haired guy coughed a little. "Just before we flew off, Manda and I were hit by the blast. My opponent was from Akatsuki so he was stronger than I expected."

Shark-teeth looked concerned. "You should rest a little. Right Karin?" He asked the only girl in the group.

Karin scowled and pointed at the _Sharingan_ user. "Weakling! And to think _you're_ the one who killed Orochimaru!" Reiko started backing away, giving the forest fleeting looks of desperation.

The dark haired guy scowled back, looking annoyed. "Orochimaru was already weakened. That's all there is to it." It seemed to shut Karin up. The tall red haired guy helped the weak guy up and Reiko tensed when his red eyes landed on him. "Who's that?"

Reiko tightened his hold on Aio, trying not to feel scared. So much for leaving unnoticed. Shark-teeth turned to him. "Oh? A kid I met earlier. He was being an idiot and almost got caught up in your battle."

Reiko flushed. "Why did you bring him here?" Karin demanded, eying him condescendingly like he was a little insect.

Shark-teeth grinned. "He reminded me of someone, ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke, that was the _Sharingan_ user's name. Sasuke's eyes turned black, but his intense gaze lingered on him in an unnerving way. Like he could see all his secrets. "What's your name?" He asked, well more like demanded. Reiko looked into all their expected faces.

"R-Reiko." His tongue stumbled foolishly. "I-I just wanted to see. I didn't want to get in the way." He stuttered, mouth going dry. "I'm looking for my mom and stopped at the resort for a little bit. Then I felt the ground shake and—"

"Enough." Sasuke said. "What are you going to do with him Suigetsu? He can't stay with us."

Suigetsu aka Shark-teeth shrugged. "I wasn't planning on keeping him. Saving him was a moment of insanity on my part. I blame Sexy for it. He looks like her and I miss her terribly." He feigned heartache, putting a hand over his chest. Sasuke sent him a death glare but Suigetsu just grinned it off and pulled out a paper flower from his weapons pouch.

Karin snorted. "Sexy?" She bit out icily, like the name was poison in her mouth. She warily looked Reiko over. "Send him away."

"But my cat! H-he got hurt and…and…" His eyes filled in desperation. "He was helping me find my mom!"

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Hey! Don't cry!"

"But Aio is hurt! I need him to help me! Only he knows where I can find my mom now! All my stuff was burned in that explosion!" His clothes, his food, his new toys…everything! Now he was lost! He should have kept his map in his pocket and not in his bag! He angrily wiped his eyes.

"Not our problem." Karin said dismissively.

"Awww, Sasuke! Look how pathetic he is!" Suigetsu said. "We'll help out just a little bit okay? Until his kitty is better." He looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

Sasuke looked too tired to argue and mumbled an 'alright'.

"What?" Karin roared. "I'm not healing a dumb cat!"

"Karin." Sasuke barked with surprising anger. The girl flushed and folded her arms.

"Fine. Let's get out of here before I change my mind. Suigetsu, you better keep an eye on him."

Reiko sniffed a few times before getting to his feet, holding Aio close to him. _Mom, I guess we have to wait a little longer to meet…_

XOXO

AN: I'm on a roll! Uuhhh lets just see how long this lasts. Will Sasuke and Reiko find out who they are? Will Ino and her team find Itachi in time? You'll just have to wait until next chapter. REVIEW! Kisses :_MUH:_


	32. Chapter 32

_It's too late now to stop the process  
This was your choice - you let it in  
This double life you lead is eating you up from within  
A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin  
And left me lying there to bleed_

And as you showed me your scars  
I only held you closer  
But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over  
I wanted always to be there for you and close to you  
But I'm losing this  
And I'm losing you… Broken Pieces, by Apocalyptica Feat. Lacey

::Chapter 32::

The town was deserted when they arrived. All around was nothing but desert. They all huddled around the map to make sure they had the right place. They dressed in brown cloaks that could be interchanged into green if they turned it inside out. The fabric was soft and supple, a specialty fabric from Old man Himo's awesome shop that was adaptable to weather conditions.

"It's the right town, but there's no one here anymore." Choji murmured yanking down his hood. "What happened to this place?" He scanned the environment.

Ino shook her head. "No idea, but we should look around." The winds blew forebodingly through the deserted town. "Let's stay together." She lingered close to them, each on the lookout and alert to whatever might pop up. The ground was dry and even though it was the afternoon time, it was cold because of the high elevation. Winter was going to bear down on them these coming weeks, Ino thought, eyes catching a movement.

"You see that?" She nodded to the place she saw the shadow move. "I feel like a millions eyes are watching me." She shifted her eyes back and forth across the dusty road in front of them nervously.

"Over there, see the door? It's the only one that doesn't have cobwebs on it." Shikamaru pointed. "That's our best bet. Let's go." The building did indeed look different than the others.

"Ino! Did you just knock on the door?" Choji asked astounded. Her fist was hovering over the door that had flaking blue paint.

"Uh…yes?" She offered sheepishly wiping the paint flakes off of her knuckles. The boys pulled out their weapons.

"Come in!" Someone yelled on the other side of the door, talking them off guard (insert anime-style sweatdrop). Ino grinned with a shrug and opened the door.

"Really, we don't need to use violence all the time." She tsked lightly.

"Still…" Shikamaru shifted his eyes around uneasily. "Let's be careful."

The room was warm and bright and…ugh…smelled like cats. She wrinkled her nose and awkwardly stumbled further in while a swarm of cats and kittens meowed around her ankles. Awww….cute!

"Do you have an appointment?" A tall, young looking girl with long brown hair and a friendly smile greeted them. She and Shikamaru politely lowered their hood so she could clearly see their faces as to not arouse any suspicion.

"Uh, actually we don't have an appointment." Choji said awkwardly, eyes glued to the young girl like she was the most fascinating thing in the world. His cheeks were even growing pinker by the moment.

"But we need to see Elder Cat urgently." Ino said, eyes looking back and forth between the two. The girl didn't even look like she was listening to her! She and Choji were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"You're from Leaf?" She asked breathlessly, linking arms with Choji, leading them through the foyer and into the next room. The two began to talk, totally ignoring she and Shikamaru. "Grandma! We have…_special_ guests." She purred, flushing when Choji flushed before giggling. They were both giggling! Gods, this flirting was just too obvious and mushy for her tastes. They met…what? Twenty seconds ago and they act like they've been in love for a lifetime!

Ino awkwardly looked from them and saw an old woman sitting on a lush throne of pillows with a long slender pipe hanging from her mouth. Her white hair was pulled into puffy thick ponytail and her clothes looked to be of fine quality (albeit, matted with cat hair). Two large cats sat on either side of her, glittering yellow eyes keeping a watchful gaze on her team. They were much larger than the other dozen cats lounging in the room and had clothing and weapons strapped to their hulking furry bodies. Aio was pretty small compared to these guys she thought, politely bowing her head to the old woman.

"More guests, Tamaki? We've been seeing a lot of you lately." She said, blowing sweet smoke into the air. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Even though she sounded like a kindly grandma, Ino could hear the underlying shrewdness in the question and so could Shikamaru because he was tense beside her. "I –We came to inquire about one of your ninja cats, Aio." She began, gauging Elder Cat's expression. She was aware that more cats were entering the room, at least three larger ninja cats as well. She couldn't help the trickle on unease that ran down her spine.

"Aio? And who are you to inquire about him?" Elder Cat's eyes sharpened. "What is your name?"

She gave a quick look to the guardian cats, noticing the way they shifted to their paws somewhat discreetly as of ready to pounce at any given moment. "Ino. Ino Yamanaka." She said, feeling her name send a wave of shock through the old woman and the ninja cats.

"Ino Yamanaka? The one Itachi—" A calico female ninja cat asked, only to be silenced by a sharp look from Elder Cat.

Slowly, she looked back at Ino, some hardness in her eyes disappearing. "Well, well well. This is certainly ironic. Had you come three days ago you would have run into Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino blanched with a mix of intense disappointment, but equally intense relief. "Sasuke was here three days ago?" Her throat clenched with emotion. And she missed him…

"He came to gather some supplies. Weapons, medicine, clothing, things like that. He had some people with him too." She said, petting one of her guardian cats.

"His new team." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Do you know who they were? Can you describe them to me?" Ino asked.

There was some thoughtfulness lingering in the air at her question. "There were two guys and a girl." Elder Cat's granddaughter, Tamaki unattached herself from Choji's arm. "One of the guys was named Suigetsu and the girl…I think Sasuke called her Karin."

Ino couldn't help but scoff at Karin's name_. Really Sasuke? You chose _her_ to be on your team? That bitch better keep her hands to herself!_ But then again…he has Suigetsu with him too. She mentally smiled at that. She missed cocky, playful (naked) Suigetsu! She felt better now. He would definitely keep annoying Karin off of Sasuke.

"And the other guy? Did you catch his name?" Choji asked Tamaki.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He was really tall with red hair and red eyes. I had a hard time finding clothes for him!"

"Juugo. His name was Juugo." Elder Cat supplied. "Dangerous, that one was. I could feel how unbalanced his chakra was."

"You know them Ino?" Shikamaru asked turning his head slightly in her direction.

"Not Juugo." Though she might have heard about him, she couldn't remember. "But I've met Suigetsu and Karin. Remember when we went to Flare Valley that one time? When we first found out about Orochimaru's cursed seal ninjas?" Her team nodded, thinking back. "Remember when me and you heard a girl trying to save that mom and telling her to leave before Kabuto came?" She was addressing Shikamaru. "That was her. She's a really sensitive sensor nin and one of Orochimaru's medics."

"And Suigetsu?" He asked.

Ino couldn't help but smile. "Suigetsu…I met him when we were at West Base. He's a Mist nin Orochimaru captured and did experiments on. He and Sasuke never got along much." _Because of me_. "He's someone I would consider a friend." _I hope. You haven't changed much right Suigetsu?_

"And I assume you know the reason he gathered them right?" Elder Cat asked evenly, puffing some smoke rings into the air trying not to look concerned.

Ino nodded sadly not fooled one bit by her attitude. "Sasuke wants to kill Itachi."

Elder Cat sighed. "Such a sad thing. Two of the last Uchiha fighting to the death. The ninja world would suffer if that powerful blood-line was lost forever."

Ino didn't want to tell her about Reiko. He was untrained and vulnerable. The less strangers knew about him, the safer he would be. "That's why I want to find Aio. He's been keeping in touch with Itachi. If we can get to him in time, then maybe he won't die."

Tamaki shook her head, her expression skeptical. "Sasuke is determined to kill him! What can you do?"

"I have a plan!" Ino said a tad desperately. "I don't want Itachi to die just as much as you do. If I can get to him there might be a chance."

Elder Cat puffed her pipe in contemplation. "I wish I could help you then." She began sighing heavily. "But I don't know where Aio is and unfortunately, he's the only one who can get in contact with Itachi. But he did say something about a certain place and Sasuke mentioned it as well. I think that where the final battle is going to be. That place has a lot of ties with the Uchiha Clan." She shrugged. "It's just a guess though."

"It's the best information we have. I'm sorry." Tamaki said, slipping her hand into Choji's and giving it a squeeze of apology.

Ino looked to her teammates. "It's the best we can go on, but it's up to you Ino." Shikamaru said. A guess and a place whispered about. It wasn't much to go on. But it was more information than they began with.

"We'll check it out."

XOXO

Reiko watched earnestly as Karin worked on Aio while the red giant, Juugo wrapped Sasuke's chest and back with clean wrappings. "Do you know what happened to him?" He asked in a little voice.

Karin sighed. "Looks like some cellular damage around his chest and lungs."

"He probably breathed in Deidera's bomb dust." Sasuke muttered.

_Reiko! Come this way, away from the breeze and hold your breath_…

Tears began forming. _So it is my fault. If I had just listened and had not run to see Sasuke's battle, Aio would be alright and I would be closer to mom's home_. "Is he going to be okay? He won't d-die right?" He looked up to Karin, with his eye lashes trembling with tears. Her expression softened a little, before she cleared her throat and fixed her glasses.

"I don't know. I have to go into town and see if there's a vet or something. Animal healing isn't my forte." She said haughtily. Reiko would have been hurt by her nonchalance if he hadn't seen that brief, fleeting tenderness in her magenta eyes. She wasn't so bad. She stood and turned to Sasuke, arms folded, tapping her foot. "You act high and mighty about wanting to kill Itachi, but if you keep messing yourself up like this, you won't be going anywhere." She scolded Sasuke. He looked like he was blotting out her nagging.

Reiko kneeled in front of Aio and stroked his thick, soft black fur on top of his head. Aio eyes opened a little and Reiko smiled down at him. "Sorry about this." He whispered, knowing Aio would be able to hear him but not the others. "Next time, I'll listen to whatever you have to say without talking back. Promise." Aio's eyes twinkled a little before closing again.

"Well we've been traveling nonstop for quite some time, so nows a good chance to get some rest." Suigetsu said, hiding a yawn behind his hand and giving Reiko a little wink in his direction.

Karin spun with sudden quickness, Reiko was surprise she didn't get dizzy! "You've done nothing but rest since we started you lazy ass dipshit!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger in Suigetsu's face.

"You didn't do jack shit back in Northern Hideout, so don't even start trying to boss me around now." Suigetsu said heatedly, his posture tensing from his sitting position against the wall.

Karin grew enraged. "What was that?" You wanna a piece of me you little—"

"That's enough both of you!" Sasuke snapped at them. Reiko was thoroughly enjoying the banter and hid his gleefully evil smile behind a wall of feigned anxiety. "Suigetsu, Karin, did you obtain any information on Itachi?" He asked.

There it was, this Itachi person again. So Sasuke was the big boss and the others were under his command and they were looking for someone named Itachi. Karin had said that Sasuke wanted to kill this Itachi person. _Hum, wonder what happened between Sasuke and Itachi for him to want him dead_. Reiko wondered earnestly, settling beside Aio and bringing his knees to his chest. He was looking out of the window to be polite, but he actively listened with great interest.

Karin was undaunted by Sasuke's demanding question. "You're a little too messed up to be bossy." She muttered to him.

"I got some information on Akatsuki." Suigetsu shot Karin a look. "But nothing specific on Itachi." He admitted.

Karin shrugged sadly. "I got zero."

Suigetsu leaned forward. "It seems they're aiming for specific targets. People with a special type of chakra." Reiko perked. There was chakra that was more special than others? He thought back to the Earth Sprits, but he didn't think that's who Sasuke and his team were talking about.

"Special type of chakra." Sasuke muttered, looking like he had an idea about it.

"After talking to a few animals, I was able to discover some of their hideouts." The red giant said softly, leaning against the room's railing without a shirt on. A little brown sparrow was perched on his muscular shoulder, chirping happily as if talking to him. This guy has such deep churning chakra but the animals don't seem to care, Reiko thought looking at Juugo. "They're always sensing a huge, sinister chakra, coming from the hideouts. That's what the animals are saying."

"So, even those retarded animals can feel chakra huh?" Suigetsu snorted. "Or maybe it's due to the fact that they _are_ retarded. Just like Karin, eh?"

Reiko quickly hid his budding smile behind his hand as soon and he felt Karin's fury and outrage eclipse the whole room. Before Suigetsu could even move away, she brought her heel down hard into his face and Suigetsu's head exploded into water.

"What was that you fucktard?" She roared. She continued to land kick and punches on Shark-teeth before his body was able to reset itself. Reiko scooted away from them, pulling Aio on his blanket with him. But then his blood ran cold when he felt another dark chakra come to life from the quiet red giant, Juugo.

"Kill…I wanna kill…" He was madly muttering, his hulking body began to quiver with his churning chakra. Reiko's eyes widened and he grabbed Aio and dashed to the only place that was safe in the room, and that was behind Sasuke. He didn't touch him or anything. After he placed Aio in a safe place he turned and hovered close to Sasuke, witnessing over his shoulder Karin and Suigetsu struggling to hold Juugo in place. One side of his face was growing grey and his red eye turned back and yellow, like that of an animal. Or a scary monster, Reiko thought with a heavy shudder.

"Sasuke do something!" Karin called out to him.

Reiko was very good at feeling chakra and how much a person had inside of them. Sasuke's chakra was cold and frightening. He could feel him activate his _Sharingan_ with ease and stopped himself from doing the same. If only Sasuke knew he had eyes like him, he could show Reiko how to use them right. Maybe he could tell him of some other people how had the _Sharingan_ too and then when he got back to his mother's village, she could ask them to train him. He wanted his eyes to be good weapons! He wanted to be powerful like Sasuke!

"Juugo. Relax." Sasuke told the trembling red giant. Reiko could feel Sasuke's powers overcome Juugo. He felt how much control he wielded over his whole team and Reiko couldn't help but be in awe of him. Then his power was sapped from the air and Reiko quickly caught Sasuke by his shoulders in surprise. Did he die? No, he just fell asleep Reiko quickly realized. That battle must have been tough and controlling Juugo finally had him succumbing to sleep. Sasuke was powerful, no doubt, but he was also hurt and exhausted. Grrr, and heavy! Reiko inched his knees back on the floor, holding Sasuke as gently as he could around his chest. Luckily Juugo was back to normal and helped him ease Sasuke back down on his bed.

"Karin, this is what happens when you start bitching and moaning." Suigetsu tsked, giving her a glare.

"And what about you?" Karin loudly whispered back.

"You're always trying to provoke me what's the bid deal?" Suigetsu stood. "I told you before, I have no intention of leaving Sasuke due to my own personal reasons."

Karin blushed. "I-I'm not up to anything…" She protested, flustered.

"I…need Sasuke." Juugo said softly, kneeling by Sasuke's side. "The only one who can replace Kimmimaro…is Sasuke." Karin and Suigetsu shared a look, almost guilty like. Reiko wondered what that was about. Who the heck was Kim—Kimimam-Kimmimaro? "Sasuke said that he would become my cage. Just like he's shown, Sasuke's the only one who can stop my impulses."

"I don't know about her." Suigetsu shot Karin a glare. "But our cages are unlocked. We can escape whenever we want. Still…I meant what I said about Sexy and Kisame. That's why I'm staying."

Everyone here has some reason for staying with Sasuke except him. Aio had told him not to let anyone know about his eyes and he was going to listen this time Reiko thought, checking on the cat. No matter how much he wanted to just blurt everything out, he knew better then to do it.

"Well, not much we can do for now." Suigetsu stretched. "Come on kid. Are you hungry?"

Reiko leapt to his feet. "Yes!" When he saw the others stare at him he blushed. "I mean, I can go for a little something."

Suigetsu just snorted and motioned him forward. "You guys coming?"

"Just bring me back something." Karin said, kneeling on the other side of Sasuke to heal him while he slept.

"I'll stay as well." Juugo said. Suigetsu shrugged and clapped Reiko on the shoulder.

"I saw this place not too far away that has the best yogurt."

It was a nice place and luckily Reiko had kept his money in his pockets instead of in his bag. He was still upset about that…all his clothes and weapons and new toys were gone! And his map! He ordered a big plate of food and shared with Suigetsu.

"So, you're looking for your Mommy huh? How come you're not with her?"

Reiko was thoughtful, wondering how much he should tell him without giving a lot a way. "We got separated in Earth Country. Aio found me and said that he would help me find my way back to her."

Suigetsu tore onto a BBQ turkey leg. "Aio. Your cat right? You're following a dumb cat home?" He asked with his mouth full.

Reiko scowled. "He's not dumb! He can talk and stuff. He's a ninja cat." He insisted. Suigetsu was studying his face with a little soft smile that Reiko was becoming self conscious. "What? Do I have food on my face?"

He was chewing thoughtfully. "Nah, it's just that you look a lot like a girl I know and it's freaky." He said, leaning back on the booth and sipped on his passion fruit green tea.

"I look like a girl?" Reiko huffed, not too sure how to take that. The Earth Sprits said he looked a lot like his mother, but he was never mistaken as a girl. Not even here in this resort town. _Maybe I should dress in manlier clothes and cut my hair. _

"You even have her cute little scowl." He mused, snagging some BBQ chicken from his plate. Reiko stopped scowling.

"Was she the reason why you saved me? Because I look like her?"

He shrugged. "Of course. That's why Sasuke doesn't mind having you with us while your cat gets better. He misses her a lot too."

Reiko frowned. Sasuke looked like nothing could bother him, let alone a girl. "Who? What's her name?"

"Her name? Well I call her Sexy but her real name is—"

"Suigetsu! There you are!" Karin was standing next to their booth, arms folded. "Your cat's awake kid. But he's not completely healed. He wanted me to come and get you."

Reiko completely forgot what he and Suigetsu were talking about, delighted attention on Karin. "Aio's awake? Really! That's great!"

"Did you get some food? Sasuke is going to be awake soon and he'll be hungry." Karin warned. Suigetsu had a waitress pack of what was leftover and ordered some dishes for Karin, Juugo and Sasuke as well. Reiko helped him carry it back to the inn, full and happily tired.

Aio was indeed up and gingerly lapping water from a styrofoam bowl. When he saw Reiko he gave a little smile. "Did you eat?" He asked, sniffing the air.

Reiko placed the paper bags on the floor in a corner. "I brought something for you too! You said you liked donburi and I got some for you!" He opened the top of the styrofome bowl and sat the thick, savory smelling stew next to Aio's bowl of water. "Are you feeling better? Karin said you still need to heal."

Aio settled on his belly in front of his food and began to eat. "I'll be okay. Cats have nine lives remember?"

Reiko giggled softly behind his hand. "How many lived do you have left then?"

He grimaced. "Maybe five…or was it four?"

They talked quietly amongst themselves far from the group making sure not to let any sensitive information slip from their lips. For some odd reason, Aio kept looking anxiously at a sleeping Sasuke like he was afraid of him or something. Maybe he could feel how powerful Sasuke was. But besides the episode with Juugo going crazy, he didn't feel scared of Sasuke's team or anything. He was wary and cautious around them, but not particularly scared. He didn't know when or how he fell asleep, but he woke when someone got up to use the bathroom. He unrolled himself from the blankets someone put over him and looked around to see who it was.

A few moments later, he saw it was Sasuke. "What are you doing up?" His voice was low and his eyes were heavy lidded.

"I just heard someone. Sorry." He looked down, only to have Sasuke put a finger under his chin and lift his face while he crouched in front of him. The windows were open and bright moonlight glowed into their room. For a second, Reiko felt awkward, but didn't hesitate to meet Sasuke's dark eyes. He read flashes of unsaid emotions flicker in the ebony orbs. "Do I really look a lot like her?"

Whatever Sasuke was feeling instantly banked from his expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Sui-Suigetsu said…" Sasuke released him and Reiko felt a little hurt by the abruptness of the action.

"Suigetsu has a big mouth. Go back to sleep."

Reiko nestled back under his blankets. "Can you at least tell me her name?" He asked softly. It was only met with silence. Dejected, he closed his eyes. _Fine don't tell me_.

"Ino. Her name is Ino." Reiko snapped open his eyes. Ino? He was about to ask about her when he felt Aio's sharp claws dig into his leg to stop him. _He said Ino! His mom's name was Ino! Was that a common name? _If Sasuke and Suigetsu said that he looked a lot like their Ino. Maybe it was the same person? That meant they knew his mom! And maybe they knew his dad too! Maybe Sasuke was related to him or something! A new feeling blossomed in his heart. Suigetsu said that Sasuke missed Ino a lot…could…could…

"No Reiko, it's not him." Aio hissed, seeing the question begin to form on Reiko's lips.

"But how do you know? You said you never met him before." He whispered, heart sinking. His parents wouldn't be very old. The Earth Spirits told him that his mom would only be sixteen, and Reiko suspected his dad would be the same age. But Aio was saying that it wasn't Sasuke. Why did he feel a little sad about that? He hardly knew Sasuke to feel that way. By tomorrow, he and Aio would probably be on their way back to his mother's village. Away from this funny but powerful team of ninja.

"Reiko, focus on getting back to you mom. I'm sorry I can't tell you about your father, but she can."

Reiko huffed and buried his head in his blankets. He was getting frustrated and letting his emotions run wild. He didn't want the others to see him cry again. If Sasuke wasn't his dad, who was?

XOXO

"This place is farther than I expected." Ino said, settling down on the ground in front of the fire.

"It's a hideout so it's logically in a place that is hard to detect. Getting there wasn't going to be a walk in the park." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his bedding and putting his hands behind his head.

Ino grumbled under her breath, pulling her hair band out so she could brush her hair. "Isn't there a place to go to for a decent nights rest? And a shower perhaps?"

"We need to hit a village or town soon to restock." Choji rumbled, eating a handful of nuts and raisins from his bag of trail mix. Throughout the whole day, he looked distracted. Ino thought it was because of that girl, Tamaki but now she wasn't so sure.

She gave him a concerned look before pulling out the map, letting her long blonde hair rest over her shoulder. "There's a small traveling inn between these two villages. We can stay there and out of sight. Maybe have someone run some errands for us to restock our supplies."

Choji looked over her shoulder to have a glance at them map. "Shikamaru?"

He sighed. "It's fine. I wouldn't mind a nice soft bed for the night."

"It's between Honey Kiss Springs and Burning River Village."

Shikamaru yawned. "Great, honeymoon resorts."

Choji looked off in the distance. That was it! She need his head in the game not pondering on other things! "Okay, spill it." She skewered him with a demanding glare. "What's wrong and don't tell me nothing!" She snapped. Shikamaru sat up.

"What?" Choji asked innocently, looking wide eyed back and forth at both of them like they were going to jump him or something.

"Ino is right. I wasn't going to say anything, but you're just acting too weird."

"Is it that girl? Is that why your head is in the clouds?" Ino nudged him in his belly with a sparkle in her eye. He flushed vividly.

"No! It's not that!" He protested, crumbling the empty bag of trail mix and throwing it in the fire. Ino jumped on his back to stop him from leaving. She felt a little foolish hanging on him like a monkey, but he did make a move to toss her off of him. Choji was just too nice to hurt her in anyway and that meant her feelings as well.

"Choji, what is it?" Shikamaru stared at him with that shrewd expression he only gets when he was serious. Ino rocked back and forth to goad a response.

"Alright, something has been bothering me." He mumbled. "Ino, you showed us how an Uchiha has to get their _Mangekyo Sharingan_, but have you ever heard of an _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_?"

Ino frowned and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Hmmm. No I haven't." She admitted. "So? What about it?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, when we were in Nakano Shrine I found something. A story really about these two brothers…"

XOXO

"Honey Kiss Springs? Why would someone name their resort Honey Kiss? Ewww!" Reiko pretended to puke.

Aio was doing much better this morning and decided it was time for them to part from Sasuke's company. Reiko was a little sad about it, but Karin had said that the team had to leave anyways because there were people after Sasuke.

"Is he okay to travel then?" Reiko asked her as she began to pack their things.

"Sasuke is strong. He says he's okay so he's okay." She told him, folding their blankets and Sasuke's dirty clothes in a bag.

Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke were huddled together, looking over a map that Juugo marked with Akatsuki hideouts. Whatever they were. As much as Reiko had enjoyed hanging out with cool ninja like them, including Karin, Aio was right. It was time for him to make it back home to finally see his mom. Reiko dug into his pockets and pulled out something and held it out to Karin.

She stopped packing. "What?" Her magenta eyes narrowed a little. "A paper flower?"

"It's made out of Ryu. Here." He pressed it into her fingers with a grin. "I know you probably won't throw it away because it's made of money. It's a thank you for making Aio all better."

Her eyes widened and softened before she adjusted her glasses. "Tch, like this will make up for my hard work!" She snapped tightening her fingers around his present. Reiko's grin didn't fade. He waved goodbye to her, watching from the corner of his eye as she twirled the paper flower a few times before slipping it into the pocket of her cloak. Really, Karin wasn't that bad.

"Uh? Excuse me?" He called out to the other three men. They stopped talking at once. "Just want to say thank you for saving me Suigetsu. And thank you for letting Karin heal Aio Sasuke. Also, thank you Juugo for getting me a new map." He gave each one of them one if his infamous beaming smiles that melted many hearts, young and old.

"You're taking off then?" Suigetsu asked, ruffling his hair. Reiko pushed his hand back. He messed up his hair again! He yanked his rubberband out and began to pull his hair back into a sleek ponytail.

"Quit doing that!" He snapped with a pout.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Reiko wrinkled his nose. "Honey Kiss Springs. Ugh, what kind of name is that?"

His lips lifted slightly. "It a honeymoon resort."

"Honeymoon?" His eyebrow quirked. "What's that?"

"It's a place where newlyweds go and have fun. Some bow-shika-wow-wow-ouch!"

"Suigetsu. Stop." Sasuke said after elbowing him hard in the side.

Reiko flushed. He was only ten, but Earth sprites were flirty things that tempted a lot of men, both mystical and mortal. He knew what Suigetsu was referring too and it made him even more grossed out. "Ewww! Now I really don't want to go there!"

Juugo looked as serious as usual, but Suigetsu and Sasuke both looked amused. "Take care kid and don't go and get yourself into trouble again. Leave ninja battles to the ones fighting them." Suigetsu rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets.

Reiko rolled his eyes. "I'll try my best."

Juugo and Sasuke gave him a nod and then he and Aio were back on the road. "It's a nice day huh? I'm glad you feel better Aio. I was really worried, but Karin did a good job and Sasuke and Suigetsu were really cool to hang out with."

"You enjoyed their company? Even Sasuke's?" Aio asked, trotting beside him.

"Sasuke is really powerful, but it looks like he has a lot on his mind. Whoever Itachi is. Well, he's in big trouble."

Aio's big green eyes stayed focused on the road. "Yeah."

They did some more training and Aio allowed him to use his eyes more freely. Reiko enjoyed looking at the world with his _Sharingan_. He liked how the sky turned orange and the clouds turned black like he was looking at a negative picture of the whole world! The sun looked red like blood and he could see so many chakra signatures, both large and small. He didn't have any weapons, but Aio told him to practice with rocks and sticks, which made him feel pretty lame.

"This sucks, when we get to the resort, I wanna find a weapon's shop!" He demanded, seeing the first glimpse of a huge resort town, even bigger than the one they left from early that morning.

"Let's go this way. I want to avoid the main entrance."

"You never told me why we have to go here. We can pass this place and get to my mom's village sooner." He muttered with a scowl.

"I need to meet with someone." Aio said absently, leading him through small alleyways and the back of stores. Away from the public.

"Who?" Reiko was curious. "Is it someone cool like Sasuke?"

Aio snorted in amusement. "Yes. This way."

They came to a spot that looked like time had forgotten it. A withered shack that had a rusted roof and broken windows. "What the hell Aio! This isn't a cool place!" He huffed, both hands on his waist, thoroughly peeved.

"Looks can be deceiving child." Reiko's little hairs on his neck stuck up and he whirled around in alarm, eyes red. They clashed with another _Sharingan_.

"Wh—who?" He swallowed. "Who are you?"

The man looked like he was older than Sasuke and Suigetsu. His black hair was long, in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a red and black cloak (that looked kinda familiar) and his eyes…his eyes were…like…his…it was like looking into a reflection of himself.

"They released him early." The man said, not moving his intense gaze from Reiko. The child didn't move from his spot, even when the other _Sharingan_ user advanced on him. "He looks like her."

Reiko regarded him, surprised. "You know my mom?" Him too?

"She was most heartbroken when she left you." He said. Reiko felt his throat tighten and eyes water. "She cares for you a great deal Reiko Yamanaka."

"So you know me too? Do I get to find out who you are?" He didn't mean for it to sound like a challenge, but sometimes things came out that way.

The man gave a ghost of a smile. "Aio tells me that you know of me." Reiko glanced down at the silent Aio. "I am Itachi Uchiha."

XOXO

AN: So, not as long as the last two chapters, but this was a good place to stop! A little Reiko-Sasuke moment, but too bad they don't know who they are (Reiko go so close!). Muhahaha! I am an evil-cold hearted bitch for not letting them know about their relationship, but eventually they _will_ find out so chill for now. Please? Pretty Please?

REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	33. Chapter 33

_If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything._

_But dear brother, just don't hate me_  
_For never standing by you, or being by your side_  
_Dear sister, please don't blame me_  
_I only did, what I thought was truly right_  
_It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone…_Remember Everything by, Five Finger Death Punch

::Chapter 33::

It was like feeling a million butterflies in her stomach the moment she felt…him. Or rather what was left of his residual chakra. "We're on the right path." She told her team as they flew through the trees, circling around the outskirts of Honey Kiss Spring. She could feel Sasuke's team as well and quickly blocked out her chakra signal, ordering the others to do it as well. Karin would be avidly keeping track of Sasuke's chakra. Even Ino knew she would mostly likely feel them approaching and try and warn Sasuke.

Ino had her team stay out of her range. "There!" Choji pointed into the distance to a rather large hideout that was almost reclaimed by the forest. The forest was infringing on what little of the building could left to be seen. The trees grew larger and larger the further they went into the forest.

"They're most likely in the larger dome building." Shikamaru said, taking the lead. She and Choji followed close behind. The air around her made her skin prickle and it was getting harder and harder to breath because powerful, concentrated chakra that saturated the air. She felt Sasuke's cold, hard chakra mix with Itachi's hot, tightly controlled chakra. Some of the massive trees were cracking with fire, but then her team came to an automatic halt when something new pierced the air.

Ino squinted into the distance, clinging to her tree. She could hear their fight reach them here, but even she knew better than to let her paralyzing worry and killing curiosity take them any closer. The bright red and orange stain of fire turned black.

"What is that?" Choji asked them. Smoke billowed into the air and burned her eyes. Fine ash was sticking to her sweaty skin.

"Fire? Black fire?" Shikamaru choked out. Ino leaned forward. Black flames? Was that even possible? Maybe it was a genjutsu or something because she never seen anything like that in her life. The hellish unnatural flames circled the larger dome leaving it impenetrable.

"How are we going to get through?" She asked her team, biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood.

"Let's get closer." Shikamaru instructed.

"What? That's not safe at all! We're talking about Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha!" Choji blanched in fear.

"There was nothing safe about this mission to begin with!" Shikamaru snapped at him. "We have to get closer!"

Ino hid a proud grin. Ever since Asuma's close call with death, he wasn't so afraid to take risks anymore. Even though Choji looked like he was about to wet himself, Ino knew he wouldn't let either one of them down. It would just take a little time for him to get his bearings and push through his fear.

"Come on." She urged him with a pat of assurance before leaving to catch up with Shikamaru.

The closer they got to the battle arena, the more her sensors went haywire. The building was crumbling from the top in. They settled on a large tree, contemplating the dancing flames.

"I don't feel any heat from them." She observed pushing her blonde bangs behind her ear before reaching out her hand to feel the air.

"It's because they're so hot, they're cold. If these are real flames, then they are very dangerous. Have you ever notice the bottom of a fire? How the flame is white, then blue, then red and orange. White flames are dangerous because they're the hottest. Imagine what black flames can do." Shikamaru said.

"We can tunnel under them…somehow." Ino said with a grimace. They circled to find a spot where the black flames were the lowest and most spread out. They got the closest they could before Choji told their team to move back. She and Shikamaru gave him ample room to perform his Spiked-Meat-Roll Tank jutsu. When he was finished, he looked a little sick.

"Need some air?" Shikamaru patted his back with a little smile. Ino's inside clenched and she turned her horror stricken eyes to the sky. She only felt that power once in her life. When she was recovering from her cursed seal ordeal, Orochimaru had let Sasuke bring her to his training sessions so he could keep her away from Kabuto. Orochimaru gave her a kindly smile, before asking Sasuke to do a certain attack. At first, she thought it would be one of his perfected Fireball Jutsus, but the resulting jutsu was far far far more powerful than a little fireball jutsu. It was a Fireball Dragon and to this day, her ears still echoed with the loud roar of it. But that was just the beginning of Sasuke's ultimate jutsu. It was same jutsu he had wanted to use on Team Kakashi when they faced off a year ago. The one Orochimaru angrily stopped him from performing.

She grabbed Choji and Shikamaru's arm just when the clouds had began to gather. "What's with the sudden weather change?" Choji asked as she dragged them away from their newly dug hole.

"We have to get away from here!" She cried to them just as lighting began to flicker to life the sky.

"What is it? Ino!" Shikamaru pulled his arm from hers, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"It's _Kirin_! Sasuke's going to use _Kirin_!" When they were safe enough away, they all stood and watched _Kirin_ in action. Her skin tightened at the power of lightning nature crackling from the storm Sasuke had conjured. Her ears trembled with the echoing thunder and Sasuke's Lightning Dragon screeched so loud that she actually cringed against Choji and covered her ears. If Itachi gets hit with that then it was all over! No one survived _Kirin_! She began panicking so much that she was actually shaking and ringing her hands. Choji and Shikamaru looked on with bewildered amazement; the light of Sasuke's lightning flickering over their disbelieving faces.

She braced herself against the boys when _Kirin_ struck, sending huge chunks of concrete and wood flying from the huge dome and the ionic energy from the air was sapped. The remaining energy washed over them, hitting them in the face and ripping the breath from their lungs.

Was this the end then? Was their trip all in vain? "Ino! Can you feel if Itachi is alive?" Shikamaru shouted against the roar of the wind. She managed to steady her palms together and reach out with her sensors. But there was just too much chakra and natural energy lingering in the air that it was hard to find anything! Even Sasuke's chakra was hard to pinpoint. But then her sensors suddenly vibrated in warning. Itachi's calm and steady chakra that she was familiar with multiplied so suddenly in power that she jerked her hands apart with a gasping cry. She didn't need to tell her team because she felt them tense at the power as well.

They unconsciously moved forward tree by tree until they saw a clear view of something emerge from the ground like a monolith. The clouds parted like the heaven were highlighting Itachi's true power. He had survived _Kirin_ and his power dominated the ruins, overpowered Sasuke's. It looked like a flaming skeleton and stringy muscles slithered over the bare bones. From Sasuke's side, snakes…snakes and an all too familiar chakra signature as well.

"Orochimaru." She whispered in dread. But Sasuke had killed him right? How could he still be alive?

Both the mammoth beings moved closer to one another, anchored by their respective mediums. Itachi's flaming being cut off a head of Orochimaru's Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu, but then the reaming seven snakes all converged on Itachi's flaming giant.

"This is the best chance we're going to get! Let's go!" Shikamaru directed them, dropping from the trees and running to the hole Choji had made earlier. Shikamaru and Choji dove in first and helped her up after. She shakily followed close behind, aware of the happenings just beyond a small vibrating hill. Three more snake heads were lopped off and fell around Itachi's flaming solider until there was one left. Her team found a good vantage point and watched as the remaining snake tilted its massive head back with its mouth wide open. It gurgled something in its throat. It was Orochimaru. Ugh, a _naked_ Orochimaru. Oh how she would have wished to be spared such a grotesque sight! She wanted to gouge her eyes out!

"So he wasn't truly dead after all." Shikamaru said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked, holding Ino by the shoulders.

"I don't know, but I think Orochimaru kept living through Sasuke's cursed seal. Chakra is a part of someone and Orochimaru somehow lived through his chakra. That's what I think."

Ino touched her arm, a new wave of degradation hitting her. So Kabuto is living inside of this seal and she was carrying little part of him like a parasite. She dug her fingers into her arm, imagining Kabuto feeling her self inflicted pain. She felt dirty all over again, just like the day she received it.

"Ugh, did he puke things out of his mouth often?" Choji asked, a look of total disgust when Orochimaru belched out a sword. The two had some kind of short conversation before Itachi's burning giant swung its sword and then opened a sealing jar, sucking Orochimaru into it. Ino couldn't help but smirk at the Snake Sannin's dumbfounded expression. His Eight-Headed Serpent jutsu _poofed_ away from the rubble.

"Itachi…is amazingly strong." Shikamaru commented, a hint of hero worship in his tone. Ino nodded in agreement. Itachi's chakra wavered and his flaming being had some of its armor peeling off until it was only flesh. Or at least, Ino thought it was flesh.

This was it, she thought charging ahead. She put a comforting hand on the thick red scroll strapped and cuddled against her lower back. Her eyes watered when she saw Itachi smack Sasuke back with a well placed hit. Sasuke rolled on the ground before summoning some strength and getting to his feet, only to have Itachi back him against a crumbling wall of concrete. Still, Itachi advanced on him, his hands bloody and his eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. For a tense second, she thought that Itachi was going for Sasuke's eyes, Choji's story about the two brothers and the _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ still fresh in her mind. Instead, Ino watched silently as Itachi tapped his fingers on Sasuke's forehead in a purely affectionate kind of way. The way an older brother would fondly tease his little brother. Sasuke's eyes widened, looking in surprise at Itachi. Then Itachi's flaming giant roared and disappeared and Ino held a hand to her mouth to stop the sound of her sob, eyes blurring with swimming tears as Itachi fell to the ground, unmoving.

Ino couldn't move at first, only held her trembling stomach with a hand over her mouth. She didn't notice how the calm black flames sparked back to life like new winds blew into them. She faintly felt the rain on her shoulders, soaking her in an instant. She could smell blood in the air and Sasuke looked like he was crying bloody tears, like his whole world had ended before he too, fell next to Itachi.

"Ino." Someone squeezed her arm. "Ino!" It was Shikamaru. He looked at her with heartfelt concern. She didn't need further prodding. She took the red scroll from her back and ran to them both. She checked Sasuke first, her fingers trembling over his fevered face, down his neck to feel the steady strum of his pulse against her cold fingers. It was just like him, to flourish against all odds, she thought, leaning down and kissing him on his forehead while she stroked his cheek.

"Ino." Shikamaru voice dragged her from Sasuke and she turned her attention to Itachi.

"Is he dead?" Choji asked.

Ino quieted her thoughts while her medical chakra roamed through his body. He was almost gone. She healed necessary organs, just enough to keep him alive long enough. Choji used his multi-size jutsu on his hand to shield her from the rain. She quickly rolled out the red scroll and allowed her cursed seal to emerge. It glowed brightly in the dreary rain.

"Look! He's trying to say something!" Choji exclaimed. Ino's eyes flew to Itachi's face. His bloody lips were moving and she leaned in close to hear what he was trying to say. Then, her heart faltered and she jerked back incredulously.

"W-what?" He didn't say what she thought he said right? "Tell me. Tell me again!" Again, his lips moved and she leaned down, clutching his sweaty shirt. "Where?" She demanded, heart going a mile a minute. Reiko!

"Shikamaru!" She screamed at him and told him where Itachi put Reiko. How dare he put him so close to this battle! She was tempted for a second to just let him die! Shikamaru raced off, leaving only she and Choji. She violently forced all other thoughts from her head (even those of her beloved son) before she bit her thumb and ran it across Giro Tendo's name. Like Shoji, he was only in his underwear and Ino felt her guilt take hold. _Kabuto did this to them just to punish me._ It would have been better if he just killed them instead of doing gods knew what to the gentle man-child who would blush as red as a cherry.

"Giro, I'm so sorry!" She whispered to him, cradling his face in her hands. "But I need you do one last thing for me."

He moaned. "It hurts Ino. Make it st-stop hurting."

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I will. Promise." She soothed him. She dipped her fingers in the blood that was dribbling down Itachi's chin and coated Giro's lips and the tip of his tongue with it. After, she brought her hands together, concentrating on feeling Giro's and Itachi's heartbeats. She had to slow Giro's to meet Itachi's, but they eventually synced until the sound pounded loudly in her mind. Her chakra drained rapidly from her coils and she made some hand seals to summon the Death God. She looked up expectantly at his floating personage staring down at her in frightening recognition. She forced herself to close her eyes, sending a little prayer to him. She felt him stroked her soul once more and she shivered from the warmth and pleasure. People thought death was a harsh and cold thing, but it wasn't. It was peace and acceptance.

_Accepted_. Shinigami crossed his arms and both bodies jerked upward and took their final breaths. Shinigami's light danced from her and she felt dizzy from the whole ordeal.

"Giro…thank you." She watched for the first time as Giro's features twisted and shimmered into that of Itachi Uchiha's. His whole hulking body morphed like clay, molding into Itachi's replica. "Choji, take him." She sat back on her knees for a second before crawling to Sasuke. She could feel a hoard of people converge on them and knew Naruto and the rest would soon be here. They had to move fast and get Itachi out of here before they were discovered.

XOXO

Reiko was confused and scared. Itachi had told him a disturbing story and told him that Sasuke was his little brother before kidnapping him and locking him in this building with a silent Aio. He screamed and demanded answers from the cat, but he was ever vigilant and kept his whiskered mouth closed. Then, he heard loud noises outside and felt the ground shudder beneath his feet. There was a battle going on outside and he didn't have a way out to witness it. He had a good idea who was fighting. He felt Sasuke's chakra saturate his sensors.

"Is that Sasuke and Itachi?" He asked Aio. All the cat did was nod and curl up in a ball to nap. Nap! Ugh! Dumb cat! So he sat close to the door and crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He let his sensors feel the battle. He was so lost in the whole thing that when the door was finally opened by some unknown person, he cried out for Aio.

In the darkness, he saw a tall lanky guy with a spiky ponytail silhouetted against the dreary grey skies. Aio jumped defensively in front of him, teeth barred with a menacing hiss to keep the intruder at bay.

"Aio I presume?" His voice was almost…lazy and that confused Reiko. He peered curiously at the shadowed man, his fear, scattering.

"Who are you?" Reiko demanded. Aio didn't back down from his attack stance. His black fur was sticking on ends.

"Ah, you sound just like her. Same attitude and everything." He mused, tilting his head back and allowing some light to touch his face. Something stirred in Reiko, like he heard the guy's voice before.

_And bald…_

Reiko frowned at that echo of memories. "Who are you?" He asked again.

The man sighed. "A friend of your mom's. Come on, we don't have a lot of time. All you can do is trust me." He held out his hand.

Reiko looked down at Aio and noticed that he didn't look so fearsome anymore. Rather, he looked at the lanky man critically. "You're from her team right?" He asked.

He nodded. "Let's go. We'll have time for questions later, once we get away from here."

Reiko charged ahead. "You know my mom? She's here? Right now?" He was almost too happy to believe it. Itachi did say that she would be the one to find him when they had their little chat and he was telling the truth! He followed the young man across the rubble. Wow, Sasuke and Itachi did this? It looked surreal to him, and it felt surreal when he saw other people in the distance. Black flames had surrounded them and his clothes began to grow heavy with rain. Beyond the curtain of hazy showers he saw her. She was blonde like him and had a brown and green rain cloak. He stopped when he saw Itachi…two Itachis! One was obviously dead, but the other was alive. He felt it. The one that was alive was slung over a chubby guy's shoulder, in nothing but underwear. He had a thick mane of reddish brown hair and swirly marks on his cheeks. He was dressed in the same green and brown cloak. But that really didn't matter! It was his mom that mattered and she was kneeling beside a still Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke was alive and she was leaning over him, his face in her small hands, kissing him. It only took a second for that act to register in his mind. There would only be one reason why she would be kissing Sasuke! Aio lied to him! Hurt and anger burned hotly in his chest and he gave a scathing accusing glare at Aio.

"Liar!" He hissed wanting to step on his tail or something. He was a big fat liar! So this is what betrayal feels like?

"Ino! We have to go." The tall guy called out to her, running and gently tugging her away from Sasuke. Reiko looked back and forth between the two. His mom stood, not yet noticing his presence. Her eyes were filled sadness and there were tear streaks down her face. "The others are coming closer, even I can feel them."

Others? Reiko took a step forward and felt his whole world shift when her blue eyes landed on him. It was like a long last puzzle piece that completed his life, the way his mom stared wordlessly at him. He could feel a million things churn inside of her because a million things were churning inside of him. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He only stood there like a statue, memorizing her pretty face and getting lost in her warm, bright blue eyes. She tentatively held out her hand and he went like a thirsty horse to her never once taking his eyes off of her. Her fingers were cold when she touched his forehead. Then she smiled and his whole world lit up with her joy.

"Reiko…" And then…then he watched in horror as her eyes rolled up and she began to fall.

"Mom!" He cried, his heart almost breaking. The tall guy caught her and held her firmly in his arms. "Is she okay? She's okay right?" He was crying now.

"She's fine, just chakra exhaustion." The chubby guy assured him softly.

"Let's get out of here." The tall guy jumped into the trees.

"But what about Sasuke?" Reiko protested, looking at the unconscious man laying to the dead Itachi (he still didn't know why there was two Itachis). "We can't just leave him!"

"We have to. There are others who are coming for him. They'll bring him back to Leaf." The tall guy told him hurriedly.

"But how do you know they will?" It was true that he felt a lot of people coming in this direction.

"I just know! They're friends of ours and want to bring him back. Right now, we have to think about Ino and Itachi."

But his dad…Sasuke…there was so much he wanted to tell him! Did Sasuke even know about him? He found it hard to think he did. If he knew then he would have said something when he was with him. It was all so confusing!

"Reiko…"

"Don't talk to me. You lied and told me that Sasuke wasn't my dad!" He snapped angrily at Aio. Then a new thought quickly came forth and he whipped his attention to the Itachi slung over Chubby's shoulder. If Sasuke was his dad, then Itachi…Itachi was…his uncle? His dad and his uncle were trying to kill each other? Why? Why was his family so messed up?

His head was filled with his thoughts on this. So much so that he was beginning to get a headache. But they didn't stop moving further and further from Honey Kiss Spring. He hoped that whatever 'friends' they were talking about made it safely to Sasuke's side. It would be a dream come true if he had both Ino and Sasuke by his side. Then they would be a real family. Maybe Sasuke and Itachi would be able to overcome their differences and Itachi could be a part of his life to. That would be great as well. He held that candle of hope deep in his heart.

They traveled as much as they could before Chubby complained that he couldn't go on. "Just a bit more Choji. There's a small little village not too far away where we can rest." The tall guy said. Chubby aka Choji shifted a limp Itachi to his other shoulder and nodded along. Earlier, when they were at a comfortable enough distance away from Honey Kiss Springs, Choji had shrugged off his cloak and covered Itachi with it. Reiko could tell the tall guy was getting tired of carrying Ino too. His arms were beginning to shake with her weight (even though she looked like she weighed as much as a feather). The silence was thick and he could feel Ino's team's unease. He was like that too. He didn't know who they were and how nice or mean they were too. And he wasn't talking to Aio no matter what. He was glad the big black cat looked ashamed and guilty. It served him right for not telling him who Sasuke and Itachi were to him.

He remembered how strong and confident Sasuke seemed to be. He saw how much love and pain Ino poured into her kiss (though it grossed him out slightly but that what moms and dads did). He hated the fact that they had to leave him behind. And even though he didn't know the tall and skinny guy (he wished he knew his name!) very well, he trusted in the assurance he gave that the others would get to Sasuke. He hoped Sasuke's team was by his side as well.

"There." Reiko was in front of the group and pointed to the small town that hugged a small river. Their feet made hollow noises as they crossed the sturdy wooden bridge. Luckily a moderate priced Inn was one of the first buildings that lined the black brick streets when they entered the average sized village. They booked the largest room they had with Choji explaining sheepishly that Ino and Itachi had drank too much when the inn keeper gave the unconscious pair a dubious look.

Both of Ino's teammates slowly made their way up the narrow stairway with grunts of labor until they finally reached the large spacious room and carefully placed them both on the clean floor. Reiko immediately went to the closet and pulled out all of the blankets and pillows. He worked diligently arranging a place comfortable for both Itachi and Ino. He hovered over his mom, looking over her with large watchful green eyes, clenching his fists on his knees, wanting to touch her but feeling afraid to do so. His eyes were glued to her ever breath and every flutter of her closed eyes.

"When will she wake up?" He managed to ask, looking into the faces of her exhausted teammates. They looked like they were ready to fall into a dead sleep.

"Probably in the morning or afternoon." Lanky said with a long yawn. He crawled over to Ino's side and gave her a look over, then looked at Itachi. "I don't know about Itachi though. Ino will know when she wakes up." He yawned again and then his bleary brown eyes looked to him. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and that's Choji Akimichi. We're part of Ino's team, Team Asuma." He gave a little smile. "You look like her a lot. I was there when you were born." He snorted merrily. "Screaming and waving your little red fist as you bellowed." Reiko flushed, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's hard to imagine that was only four months ago and now you're here. How old are you?"

"Ten." He answered. "I think I remember you. I don't remember a lot since I was just a baby." He said quickly. "But your voice…it seems familiar to me."

Shikamaru looked a little surprised, but pleased as well. "You probably have a million questions. I hope, in time, we can answer them all for you." He sighed. "But for now, we all need some rest."

Reiko looked at Ino and nodded. He was feeling pretty tired now. He took off the heavy top layers of his stained and dirty robes until he only wore his thin undershirt and baggy green and white bamboo printed pants. When he turned around he saw that Shikamaru was out cold and Choji pulling a blanket up to his chin.

"Reiko, sleep next to your mom. She would like that." He grunted softly. Reiki didn't know why tears suddenly stung his eyes, but he lowered his head. Was that really okay? He thought as he slipped between Itachi and Ino numbly. Was this really happening? Was he really touching his mom and burying his head in her neck? Why was he crying? Sobbing like a five year old? He slipped his arms across her slender waist, feeling his tears soak his hair and drip into his ears. He shouldn't cry, but he was happy. So happy…

XOXO

It felt like a dream to her, a happy but scary dream. Ino Yamanaka was lying on her side, her head in the crook of her elbow, looking or rather, devouring Reiko's peaceful face. Her baby, her little son that she found sprawled between her and Itachi when she woke up. Everything that had happened yesterday seemed like it happened hours ago. She dreamed about it, dreamed about Sasuke. Then, she felt something, a little weight of a skinny arm across her chest, and a skinny leg on her own leg. She forced herself to open her heavy eyelids and was greeted with a most glorious sight. Even the sunlight seemed to smile at the sight for it settled over his sleeping face.

She inched her fingers close to him, gently, lightly caressing his soft, cool cheek. Her slender fingers arched over his eyebrow, across his long long dark brown eyelashes, down his nose and then mouth and then cheek. He twitched and she smiled. What could she say when he woke up? How could she explain things to him, past and present? She wished her dad was here, he would know what to do.

Ino weakly pushed herself up in sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a little yawn. Everyone else was still asleep, even Itachi looked like he was still sleeping. Aio seemed like he was awake. He was perched atop the tall oak dresser, eyes closed and purring a bit. She glanced out of the window, noticing how bright the sun was in the clear blue sky. What time was it? Afternoon for sure, late afternoon. Everyone must be so exhausted from what had occurred yesterday. Even her body ached from using her seal and doing the Body-Soul Exchange jutsu. Emotionally…she was exhausted as well. The whole thing with leaving Sasuke behind and then finding that Itachi had Reiko…her head was still whirling.

She extracted herself from the heavy blankets, gently moving Reiko's limbs off of her. She unhitched her cloak with a snap of the button at her throat and kneeled beside Itachi. For some reason, her medical chakra always recovered faster than her regular chakra. She was able to roam her glowing green hands down the length of his body in a hasty check-up. Like with Shoji's body, Kabuto had done something with Giro's body as well. But this time, she had to find out what it was and deal with it on her own. She could just imagine the chaotic commotion she would cause if her team brought Itachi into Leaf Hospital. She smirked at the thought. But, she knew all of this before hand and was prepared to deal with it.

She sat back on her legs, rubbing her eyes again after exhaling a loud sigh. Then she stiffened when she saw Reiko stirring awake. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, part from panic, part for anticipation and partly from excitement. This was it, what could she say? How should she act? What did she call him? Son? Reiko? Kid? She swallowed hard, forcing herself to stay in place and wait until his eyes found her. And they did, those beautiful sage green eyes with sweeping lashes still unfocused with sleep. He looked as nervous as she felt. His hair was in a slightly askew ponytail, little silky wisps of it fell around his heart-shaped face. She could see so much of herself in him, but then she could see little hints of Sasuke and Itachi in that little face as well.

"So—" She didn't even get to finished her awkwardly put together first word before he launched himself into her arms, not caring that he was on top of Itachi. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, holding him close as he whole body shook. He wasn't crying (like she was), but his whole body just seemed to vibrate with unsaid relief. His head was tucked under her neck and one of her hands was buried in his hair, under his sleek ponytail. He felt so warm against her, so…alive. It was like the first time she held him after he came screaming into the world, cradled in her arm with so much trust and love, she felt unworthy.

"I missed you so so much." She whispered to him and he tightened his hold on her.

"Do I get to go home with you now?" He murmured back. They broke apart, with Ino taking his face in her hands. She anxiously searched his glittering eyes, drinking him in once more.

"Of course." She whispered fiercely, absolute protectiveness swelling in her whole being. "No one will take you away from me again." She vowed and closed her eyes before planting a kiss on his forehead. "No one."

XOXO

AN: See? Look! No cliffhanger! Just some Reiko-Ino mother and son mushiness. So Itachi is not dead, but how will Team Asuma keep his presence a secret?

I know many of you are asking, "When will the whole family finally get together?" It's been 11 whole chapters since Sasuke and Ino separated! But alas, they will continue to be separated until after the Kage Summit. That's what I have planned which is…ohhhh…in about five or six more chapters? About that (maybe less). So please, please, please stick around for that okay? REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_


	34. Chapter 34

_I feel like running away  
I'm still so far from home  
You say that I'll never change  
But what the fuck do you know?  
I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you run  
Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.  
I remember everything…_

It all went by so fast;  
I still can't change the past  
I always will remember everything  
If we could start again,  
Would that change the end?  
We remember everything, everything…

Remember Everything by, Five Finger Death Punch

::Chapter 34::

They stayed in Haru Inn for another day with Reiko stuck to her side like glue. It amazed her how right it felt, how easily they interacted with one another given how much time they were separated. Four months for her, but ten years for him. It boggled the mind really! The more they got comfortable with one another in their sudden reunion, the more she prepared herself to answer his difficult questions. And difficult they were. He asked about Sasuke and Itachi. He asked about the contract and about her father. To be honest, she didn't really know what to say concerning Sasuke and Itachi. What could a ten year old understand really? He was a bright boy, showing her all the things that Aio had taught him in their three days together after he left Earth Temple.

He picked up on things easily and Ino knew from the moment he showed her how good his aim was by skewering a bee against the wall with one of her kunai, that the life as a civilian was not going to be in the cards. He had ninja blood running through him, ninja ambition and ninja skills. Her heart felt a little heavy about it at first. She wondered if her dad felt the same way when she came to him at five, cocky and confident since she just beat five boys in a kunai throwing contest, and declared that she was going to enter Leaf Academy the coming school year. If she could beat those silly boys, then imagine how great a Kunoichi she could be! _Daddy, aren't you proud?_ But he just looked at her with an unreadable expression before kneeling in front of her with his hands on her shoulder. _Becoming a ninja is not a decision to be taken lightly. It is a dangerous lifestyle_. She had rolled her eyes and patted him on his cheeks with her small little hands. _Daddy, you knew this was going to happen someday right? That's why you've been showing me our clan jutsus!_

Ino was folded on her knees next to Itachi, doing serious healing on the things she was familiar with. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but his breathing was body temperature was normal. "So you met Sasuke." She said softly, keeping her attention on her chakra output.

Reiko stared at her, she could feel his eyes study her bowed head. "Yeah. He-he seems alright."

Ino's lips lifted. Sasuke seemed alright? "Did you talk about anything?" _Like me?_

"We didn't talk very much." He admitted. "Suigetsu said that he missed you a lot. And Sasuke missed you too. Do you miss him?"

Ino's heart thumped widely in her chest. "Of course I do." She said softly, blinking back her tears. "But Sasuke and I…" What? Sasuke killed Itachi (technically) and the others would be bringing him back. "We had to separate for a little while."

Reiko leaned in, looking down at Itachi. "Do you think he'll be at the village when we get back? Are you going to tell him about Itachi?"

Ino glanced up a bit alarmed. "No! Well," Calm down, don't make him more confused. "Not just yet." She said. "There are somethings I have to tell him first before I can tell him about Itachi." _Like you_. She stopped her healing and put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Reiko, you have to keep this a secret from everyone. Only me, you, Shikamaru and Choji know that Itachi is alive. If people find out then they could really try to kill him and we don't want that do we?" Not to mention her team could get into sooooooo much trouble.

Reiko frowned a little, but nodded. "Okay. But could you tell me why Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi? They're brothers! If I had a brother, I wouldn't want to kill him. He's my family!"

Ino's eyes softened and she leaned in to kiss the crown of his head, pulling him close to her. "I'm sorry you're so confused Reiko but there are somethings that I can't tell you right away. Sasuke and Itachi have a…complicated relationship. But just know this, even if you can't see any of it now, they do love one another."

"Family is supposed to love each other." Reiko murmured.

"Love." Ino sighed thinking of her team, of her father and Reiko. Thinking of Sasuke. "Love is never a simple thing." It was a complicated thing that was the only glue that held people together after betrayal, anger, jealously, pain, duty and sorrow ripped through their lives. It was tested and timeless but so very complicated.

She held him close, thinking about all these things when a moan made them reluctantly break apart. "Was that Itachi?" Reiko asked. Ino was about to check his vitals again when the older ninja's hand caught her wrist. Ino peered down at his creased brow. She let her wrist go limp and then he tentatively moved it so her fingers settled on his breastbone. His skin was on fire from a fever. She leaned down as he settled her palm flat. Her green chakra spread over her hand in a low vibration, humming as it passed through his skin into the bone. She felt something, there, hard and round on top of the bone.

"Reiko, get into my bag and pull out my medi-pack." Reiko scampered across the slick floor and grabbed it, flipping open the battered leather top and pulled it out. She opened it and took out a packaged scalpel and an iodine pack. She swabbed his flesh and then bit her lip as she cut into his skin. Blood rolled from the neat cut, and she grabbed some sanitized tweezers. Itachi was still as death, not even cracking an expression as she dug around under his skin. Finally, the tweezers clamped around the object and she extracted it with a critical eye.

"What the hell is this?" She muttered looking at the black pebble-like thing perched on the tongs of her tweezers. She had no idea. He took her wrist again and placed it on his side, and again she extracted the same bewildering object. All together, there were six of them. She healed the wounds the best she could and patched him up. In her medi-pack she pulled out a slender plastic brown bottle and took out two pain pills, forcing them down Itachi's throat.

"Will he be alright?" Ino looked down in surprise at the big black cat that sat on Itachi's side, his long tail curled about him. Reiko's lips thinned and he looked moodily away from him.

"He should be. He's doing better than I thought he would." Ino said with a tired sigh. She was hungry! "Where the hell was Shikamaru and Choji with lunch?" She huffed, standing and stalking to the window to look for them down in the bustling little town. They left two hours ago! It didn't take that long to get food!

"I'll go look." Aio said. Ino opened the door for him.

"I swear if I'm not with them they slack off." Ino muttered rubbing her tummy like it would stop it from growling. Reiko snorted a little and Ino looked at him in an amused way. "It's always been like that." She grinned. Fifteen minutes later, they came back with an armful of supplies. She always liked shopping and then going through her things in ravenous admiration, congratulating herself on her choices. When she saw bags full of unknown things, even if it was groceries and ninja supplies, that same feeling of delight and pleasure arose. She expertly went bag by bag through the things they gathered, proud that they took the initiative. Choji and Shikamaru hated shopping of any kind.

"Yayy! You even got me some decent shampoo and conditioner!" She exclaimed, pulling the pink bottles from the bags and turning it around to read the back. Sleek and shine for frizzy hair, awww! She loved them more just then. The rain had totally poofed out her hair.

"Are these mine?" Reiko pulled out some simple civilian clothes, a pale green shirt and black pants.

"We hope we got the right size. That's what took us so long." Shikamaru tossed an accusing look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shower. Be good for Shikamaru and Choji." She said merrily before leaping to her feet and grabbing her leather bag eagerly.

XOXO

Reiko was amused by her and her girly ways. It seemed Shikamaru and Choji were used to it, but he wasn't. "She has a huge closet of clothes and shoes doesn't she?" He asked them.

Choji chuckled. "Her dad just finished with renovations on her closet some months back. So yes, she does."

"Here, might as well eat. She's going to be in there for a while." Shikamaru grabbed a large paper brown bag of food and began taking out the wrapped and stored food. His tummy rumbled when he grabbed a warm rice ball. He loved these things (next to tomatoes) and devoured it in four bites. He flushed a little when he saw the other two regard him in surprise.

"At least he doesn't eat like her." Choji said, opening some tinfoil and revealing some thick cuts of barbeque pork. "Here, this will fill you up." He let Reiko pluck a warm piece of meat out. It was still warm and greasy with sweet and spicy glaze on it.

"Here." Shikamaru unwrapped some boiled fish from its warm tin and set it next to him for Aio to eat. Reiko glared at the cat for a second, before ignoring him. It felt like his time with Sasuke was wasted. If he had only known, maybe he could have stopped Sasuke and Itachi from fighting or something. Aio even said that Sasuke and his team would kill him if he showed them his eyes. Liar.

Ino didn't take as long as the expected and even left some hot water for him. He quickly showered and dressed in his new clothes. His hair was tangled, but finally clean. He ran his fingers through it, looking at himself in the steamy mirror. If he wore it down, he definitely looked like a girl. And really, long hair was becoming such a pain. Inside Earth Summons Realm, he had the luxury of letting it grown out. Someone was always there to brush it and keep it tame. Now, it was getting in his way. He tied it back up in a messy ponytail. When he exited the room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Itachi was awake and sitting up. He looked so different from the first time Reiko met him. It was in his eyes, the weight of the world. Ino was kneeling by him and pressed a bowl of rice porridge into his hands. "Here." When he didn't make an effort to eat, she grew impatient.

"Itachi, don't make my use my Mind-Transfer jutsu on you." She warned. Still he didn't move so she placed the bowl on the ground and straddled his legs. Itachi looked taken back and when she squeezed his cheeks to open his mouth she shoved food in it before he knew what had happened. "Seriously, don't be difficult about this."

He glared at her. "What did you do? Why am I still alive? You—mlf!"

"Jeeze." Ino stuffed more food in his mouth. "You're more valuable in Sasuke's cause alive. What? Did you think you would just leave it up to me and Naruto to finish what you started? Besides," She sighed. "What if things don't go as you planned?"

"Who's to say Sasuke will even honor your request? He could just end up blaming Leaf for everything that you both went through." Shikamaru said, standing on guard with Choji. "When we get back to Leaf Sasuke will be there. You can tell him everything then."

Itachi looked through them all, lost in his own world. "I left that place for a reason. I'm not going back there." He took the bowl from Ino and she climbed off his lap. "Nothing has changed. Not really."

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Ino said, her tone a cross between exasperation and persuading. "Everyone. Even the Akatsuki." She dropped down, squatting in front of him. "The village thinks you're dead, your enemies think you're dead. You're like a ghost with no more ties. You're smart, are you telling me that you won't take advantage of it?"

XOXO

They arrived at the designated safe house two days later. It was an old family retreat of Choji's that he assured, was not used anymore. Ino remembered the place. When they were younger, she and they boys would come here and fish and hunt. Well, the guys did the hunting and fishing, she just started the fire for them.

The small two bedroom cabin was all but camouflaged in the dense forest. There was a small garden in the back that was overrun with weeds and wild flowers. The inside was clean having been shut tightly five years ago. It was out of Leaf boundaries. A safe place for now.

"Look! Snow!" Reiko said excitedly, looking up into the sky with bright green eyes. Ino never stopped being delighted when Reiko noticed small things. She hated snow herself, but Reiko was giggling and catching failing soft flakes in his hands. They melted as soon as they hit his warm hands. "Look Itachi!" Reiko exclaimed, pulling on the slow moving Uchiha's hand. "Do you like snow?"

To say these past few days were surprising was an overstatement. Itachi Uchiha was fine enough to walk and her team had been on edge thinking that it would be beyond their control if he decided up and leave them. But he didn't make an effort to be rid of them. He actually helped out a few times when lowlifes wanted to take them on while they made their way to the small safe house. He was far from what he was when he died. Like Asuma, his new body reset itself and they had to relearn his skills. He managed to reactivate his _Sharingan_, but not his _Mangekyo Sharingan_. But even without that power, he was still a force to be reckoned with.

In Choji's story about the two brothers and the _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_, one brother had to take the eyes of his younger brother because when they activated their _Mangekyo Sharingan_, gradually they began losing their eyesight. The one brother transplanted his younger brother's eyes into his own and his blindness went away. Ino wondered how much of that story was true. She was tempted to ask Itachi but didn't know if she should yet. He was still recovering. And she wasn't exactly sure if he would tell her anything. She was still getting over the fact that he wasn't disappearing all together. There was nothing stopping him for doing so.

Or so she thought. Looking at Reiko giggling over the snow, Itachi had a kind of softness in his expression. She wondered if he looked at Sasuke the same way when they were younger.

"You think the others are back with Sasuke yet?" Choji asked her quietly. Ino didn't take her eyes off of Reiko and Itachi.

"I hope. There's so much I want to tell him." She snorted. "To fill him in with. Truthfully, I don't know if he'll hate me in the end."

"Why would he hate you?"

Ino felt her mood turn dark. "He spent his whole life training to kill Itachi and I brought him back to life. Don't you think you would feel cheated if that happened to you? And Reiko. I didn't mean to keep him from knowing, but Sasuke might think I did." She sighed and looked away. "I just worry that's all." These things had been troubling her for so long. From the moment Reiko was born.

"Mom! Look!" Reiko yelled out to her and Ino looked up, only to have her front pelted with a snowball. Ino blinked in surprise before an all out snow fight broke out. Team Asuma vs Reiko and Itachi. Ino spotted Aio slinking away to the trees, not wanting to get pelted by snow. After, when everyone was wet and cold, they went inside. The atmosphere was relaxing. Reiko was chatting with Itachi a mile a minute. Shikamaru lit a fire and Choji was bringing in their stuff.

Ino prepared something simple for dinner. "We're going back into Leaf tonight. We have to report on our mission." She began when Itachi sat at the table where she was placing dinner. "What are you planning on doing?"

He was expressionless, but Ino knew when someone was thinking hard. He was taking too long to answer. "I think you should take a break." She offered. "Stay here for a little bit and I'll come and check on you if you want." He scowled a little. "I'll bring Reiko along." She tempted. He looked annoyed at that. "Besides, you can think of what to say to Sasuke when I bring him to you. I'll even tell him what you wanted me to tell him."

Reiko came and stood beside her. Ino wondered how much he heard. "Don't go anywhere Uncle Itachi." Ino saw him flinch at the 'uncle' title. His pleading tone was…masterful. She proudly wondered how much time Reiko spent preying on peoples tender emotions to get his way. One look into those bright, innocent green eyes and people could forget how to breathe. Would Itachi fall victim to him? "You're still not well and I have so many things to ask you. I've never been with my family before." He slipped his hand into hers. "Can't you stay?"

Oh how the mighty crumble. Itachi heaved a low sigh. "I'll stay for a little while." He conceded.

XOXO

They left that night and it took three hours to reach Leave Village. Reiko was awe struck.

"Wow! A real hidden village! I'm really going to live here?" Reiko's sharp eyes picked on the moving shadows that night patrol. Ino had always live in Leaf so she couldn't see what the big deal was. Living in a Summons Realm to her would seem more interesting.

"What time is it?" She asked whoever would answer.

"Ten thirty. Do you think that the Hokage is still awake?" Choji asked. They were stopped at the gate when the guarding ninja saw Reiko. His partner sent word for an escort into the village.

"What's going on? Why can't we go in?" Reiko asked almost impatiently.

"It's just precaution. We're going to meet the Hokage but we need an escort since you're not from here." Shikamaru explained patiently. "All hidden villages are like that."

They got word to proceed and halfway to the Hokage Tower, a group of three ANBU joined them. "A bit much." Ino muttered.

"Not really. Considering the situation I was surprised she didn't send the whole ANBU fleet." Shikamaru said dryly. Only a few people knew who Reiko was. Whose child he was. Ino grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. The next couple of days were going to be hard on him. He had to adjust to this new lifestyle and keep Itachi a secret.

It was quiet in the Hokage Tower except for the shuffling feet of the large party. An ANBU knocked and the Lady Hokage called them in. Reiko was gripping her hand hard and stuck close to her when the door opened. Lady Tsunade was with Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Asuma and her Dad. They all stared at Team Asuma before they took in Reiko.

Inoichi had a soft look in his eye and he offered them a comforting smile.

"You Dad showed us the correspondence from Earth Temple. Its funny isn't it? How you guys met up during your mission." The Lady Hokage said suspiciously.

Ino had prepared for this. She prepared her team and Reiko for this too. "I had a dream." She said hesitantly. "Dad, you understand don't you? I wasn't sure if it was a real message from the Earth Spirits or not, but I didn't want wait to find out." Tears gathered. "I was too excited and to desperate. I had to go and see that's why I asked for that mission."

Everyone studied them critically. There was another knock at the door.

"Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai have returned." An ANBU appeared in front of them. Ino didn't have to hide her surprise and curiosity. The unease in the room told her that the adults didn't plan on having her team here when that message was delivered.

"Must have been a dangerous mission of two teams were deployed." Choji whispered to them loudly. Ino could have kissed him for that cool move.

"This discussion isn't over, but for now you are dismissed. Inoichi, take your family home." The Hokage looked closely at Reiko. "Welcome to Leaf Reiko Yamanaka."

Her Dad opened the door for them. In the darkened hallway she saw a subdued looking Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai. None of them could meet her eye, but when they saw Reiko, their eyes widened. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi stared at him with wonder and guilt. Sakura's eyes watered and her lips trembled and Ino knew. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she tightened her hold on Reiko's hand. Black dots clouded her vision and her eyes began to burn with her tears. No, they had been so close! Sasuke was out cold!

"Mom?" Reiko's voice wobbled and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"I know." She whispered back thickly. They didn't bring Sasuke back…

XOXO

AN: First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating last week. I feel really bad for not doing so but…well…what's that saying? Sometimes life can throw you for a loop? Hopefully things will get back on track and I'll be able to update in two weeks. I'm going to try really hard, matter of fact I'll begin working on the next chapter this weekend (after the Hawaiian Festival).

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I usually reply back to signed reviews (sometimes twice...yeah sorry about that) but if you don't want a reply that's totally cool, just put NR and I wont. I'm glad some of you are turning to the Sasuke/Ino side! Or at least giving them a try. Review! KISSES! _:MUH:_


	35. Chapter 35

_Take a good look at me now  
Do you still recognize me  
Am I so different inside  
This world is trying to change me  
And I admit I don't want to change with it  
And I admit I can't go on like this anymore_

_Erase this monster I've become_  
_Forgive me for all the damage done_  
_It's not over_  
_Say it's not over_  
_I'm begging for mercy_  
_I'm only the monster you made me…_Monster You Made by, Pop Evil

::Chapter 35::

They didn't bring him back. They failed. How could they have failed? He was right there! Mere minutes from him! How? How? How? What could have happened in such a short time frame?

She pressed her fingers against her eyes in an attempt to hold in her tears. Her stomach was in knots and her throat felt tight. She couldn't even look at Reiko or she would really break down. Shikamaru and Choji gave her meaningful looks. They were feeling guilty about leaving him just like she was. But she was sure they would get to him in time. She was sure and she had been wrong.

"We'll talk tomorrow." She murmured to her team when they reached Yamanaka Flower Shop. They nodded and then they were gone.

The trip up the stairs was quiet. Her Dad's broad shoulders took up most of the space and Reiko seemed to be dragging his feet. She felt heavy too. Heavy with grief and guilt. All her hopes about their reunion were shattered now.

"It's a nice place. Cozy." Reiko's voice summoned her from her depressing thoughts. "There are a lot of flowers."

Ino looked around the clean living room, feeling some small amount of comfort that at least her Dad kept it neat. Though cleaning might have taken her mind off of her troubles.

Ino raised a brow. "Cozy?" She looked around the spacious living room and high-end furniture. "What was the Summons Realm like? Did they have houses and stuff there?"

Reiko smirked a little. "Of course they did. Huge houses that had hundreds of servants. My room was pretty big. Almost as big as this room!"

Ino snorted and ruffled his hair. "Guess you're going to have to downsize." She looked to see her Dad leaning against the hallway arch with his arms folded. She flushed at his soft smile. "Hahaha, I guess I should introduce you guys huh? Reiko this is my Dad, Inoichi Yamanaka." She gave a little sneaky smile. "I guess you should call him Grandpa." Inoichi paled, the realization hitting him all of the sudden. "Granddad? Papas?" She offered with a grin.

Reiko caught on to her game and produced an identical grin. "Feeling old all of the sudden?" He mused. Inoichi looked disbelieving at both of them.

"Oh my Gods, you're going to be a snarky pain the ass like your mom huh?"

Ino blinked a couple of times before laughing. It felt good to laugh considering what she was feeling when she first got home. Reiko laughed as well. Inoichi rolled his eyes and walked to them, kneeling in front of Reiko. "I'm glad you're back with us Reiko. It feels good to have my family with me." He said softly before pulling him into a hug. Reiko hugged him back.

After a while and some tears later, Ino and Inoichi took him upstairs to his bedroom. Her Dad had contracted an addition to be added when they found out she was pregnant. A whole new floor was added to their two story house. The walls were white and bare. There wasn't any furniture because she wanted Reiko to decorate his room they way that suited his tastes. The window faced Main Leaf and a box of red sleeping poppies hung just outside his window.

"For now, you can sleep with me." Ino said as they proceeded back down to the second floor.

"Her closet is big enough to be a room on its own." Inoichi muttered. Ino gave a small glare over her shoulder. "What?" He feigned innocence. "Reiko are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" A yawn escaped both of their mouths at the mention of sleep. "Tired then." Inoichi chuckled, following them into her lavender and peachy-pink room. One look at her bed and she was rubbing her eyes to keep awake. He pulled her into his arms. "Ino, don't think for one moment I believe anything you said in the Hokage office today. I won't force you to tell me or invade you mind to find out the truth. But you're going to have to tell me sooner or later you know that right?"

Tears stung her eyes and she nuzzled her face into his chest. "I know."

He exhaled slowly. "Get ready for bed." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Reiko hugged him goodnight. "We have time to get acquainted now. Really, I'm glad you're back. It was a hard four months for both of us."

Reiko blessed Inoichi with one of his heartfelt winning smiles. " 'night Grandpa."

Ino watched a smile blossom on her father's face. "It's not so bad once I hear it."

Once her father was gone, she told Reiko to hurry to take a shower and get ready for bed. She felt a strange manifestation of Mom-Power when he went without protest. She empted out her leather bag out of habit, sorting her tools and weapons and tossing her and Reiko's dirty clothes in her hamper. She stared absently at her hands, too tired to think really. When she heard the water shut off she managed a soft smile and waited for Reiko to come out. His hair was all tussled from towel drying it and she saw a silver chain around his neck, nestled against his pale, skinny chest. He had on some wrinkled pajamas pants on. She motioned him over to her vanity mirror and began brushing his hair out with gentle strokes.

"You have my necklace on." She murmured, staring at him in the mirror. He nodded and fingered the cedar leaf. "Sasuke gave it to me a long time ago. When he left the village." Reiko waited for her to continue. "When we were younger, he lost his whole family. All his clansmen were killed and only he and Itachi remained. Itachi left the village when Sasuke was six and he had been alone since then. His first real friend what a guy named Naruto. You'll meet him later. Anyways, I never really talked to him at first. A lot of girls liked him and one of them was my best friend at the time, Sakura. You'll meet her later too. She stopped being my friend when she thought I liked Sasuke too." At his frown she smiled. "It's a girl thing. Anyways, I was so mad at her and even though I didn't really like Sasuke, I pretended that I did just to get back at her. Sasuke knew of course, but I made it hard for him to do anything about it. But over time, I really began to like him. Then something terrible happened. During the Chuunin exams, you know what they are?" He nodded. "A man names Orochimaru gave Sasuke his cursed seal. See, Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi but Itachi is…was…more powerful than Sasuke. He blamed Itachi for what happened to their clan."

"Was Itachi to blame for what happened?"

Ino began braiding his hair. "Yes."

"But you can't tell me about it." Reiko said in a huff.

Ino smiled. "When everything clears between Sasuke and Itachi, then I will tell you. Now hush. Anyway, what Sasuke wanted was the power to do that and Orochimaru knew about that. His Cursed Seal would give Sasuke that power but it came with a price. Orochimaru had control over him. But Sasuke knew that Orochimaru would give him that power and he left to gain it. It's very bad for a ninja to just leave their hidden village. After, Sasuke was labeled a rouge. Naruto and some ninja including Shikamaru and Choji left to bring him back. To stop him from going but they failed to bring him back. But the Hokage had me still."

Ino sighed, her fingers slowing as she weaved his hair. "I trained for two years for a specific mission. I was to get captured by Orochimaru's Sound Ninja. You see, before Orochimaru got all evil and tried to destroy Leaf, he was a Leaf Ninja. He liked turning Leaf Ninja's into one of his Sound Nins so he wouldn't kill me. My job was to gather information on Orochimaru and his apprentice, Kabuto. And to bring Sasuke back. But Sasuke was so determined to find and kill Itachi, nothing I said could change his mind. I couldn't stay with him either because I couldn't stand being around Orochimaru and Kabuto. So he let me go and I came back to Leaf. Then I found out I was pregnant with you and you know the story from there."

Reiko looked thoughtful. Sleepy, but thoughtful. "And they didn't bring Sasuke back again." He finally said. Ino winced.

"They didn't. I don't know what happened." Her voice cracked. "They were so close to him, how could this have happened?" So where was he now? Was he okay? Was he still hurt?

"Things between you guys always seems to be complicated." Reiko murmured. "Are you going to tell Itachi? Do you think he'll leave to find him?"

Ino finished tying his rubber band. "I don't know. I'll probably tell him but I don't know what he's going to do."

They sat in silence, just thinking. But then Ino told him to go to bed while she showered. She was so tired when she finished dressing, brushing her teeth and hair and lotioning herself. She curled herself around Reiko and fell into a troubling sleep.

XOXO

The following days felt like she was running. There was so much to do for Reiko and she had to get used to having him with her now. She wondered what it would have been like if she had been given the opportunity to bring him home as a baby. How would her life have turned out then?

Her Dad and Reiko got along famously and the girls that worked at the flower shop fawned over him and his killer smile. He was ten but she was beginning to dread the thought of him liking girls seeing how easily he charmed even Tinsu. She had to be cautions in the future of that disarming ability. There was no way he could take her down by batting his long long, envious eyelashes at her. Her reason for eating frozen yogurt with him was purely one of her own making. Even thought it was too cold for ice cream. Damn it.

"Grandpa took me to see the academy today. It's really big and the teachers seem nice." Reiko merrily jaunted alongside her. "They said after winter break that I can start attending." He was dressed warmly in a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a back ninja mesh peeking out at the throat and black pants with closed toes shoes. His long blond hair had been cut short, framing his face and making his green eyes look larger. Sometimes his locks would fall into his eyes and he would toss his head back to clear his face.

Ino nodded along, nibbling on her Berry Blast Sweet Sensation. "I was excited about entering when I was five."

"Yeah, Grandpa said that I have to take an aptitude test so they can place me in the right year. So you think that you can help me? Maybe Itachi can help too! He's really powerful and I can learn a lot for him."

Ino shushed him and looked around. "Remember the 'I' name is a big no-no." She smiled at someone passing. "But if you want we can go and see him. I have to tell him about Sasuke anyways." She muttered quietly.

Reiko smirked and her eyes widened. Where did he get that? Maybe the Uchiha smirks _were_ inherited! "Right right. That's why I have to call you Ino in public. Right Ino?"

She winced every time he said her first name. He was enjoying that way too much. "Yeah yeah."

He tossed her a teasing smile before something caught his eye. "Look! It's Choji!" He cried and waved him down. Choji had his arms full of bags from grocery shopping. "Need some help?" He pulled some bags from his hands.

"Thanks Reiko." He said shifting the four reaming other bags to his free arm.

Ino threw away her remaining yogurt and took one of the bags. "Heading home for dinner?"

The streets were getting dark and lantern lights began to glow around Old Leaf. When she first came to Old Leaf, the buildings were shabby and grey but now they looked alive with paint and repairs. The broken roads were neatly paved over and the elder people were more willing to come out and enjoy the evenings and interact with the rest of the village. She introduced Reiko to Himo with a lie telling him that Reiko was just a fellow clansmen. But she could tell he knew who he was to her.

"Yeah. You and Reiko should stay and eat with us. My parents would love to meet him."

"Really? What kind of food are we going to eat? Is your mom a good cook?" Reiko asked in a rush, keeping up with Choji's long strides.

Choji chuckled. "Of course! I'm not a bad cook myself."

Ino giggled. "It's true. Choji makes all the meals when we have to camp." They stood on the doorstep of Choji's home of polished wood and homey scents.

Reiko smiled up at Choji and then looked to Ino. "Can we? I want to eat Choji's mom's food."

She rolled her eyes. "If your mom doesn't mind us being here…"

The front opened and Choji's full figured mom stood in front of the three of them. Choji looked a lot like his dad, but he had his mom's eyes and smile. Her hair was short and black and she wore light red make-up around her eyes with a neutral pink lipstick. "Ino! Of course I don't mind you being here! Come in come in!"

"You heard us?" Reiko asked her incredulously, following Choji in with the groceries. "How can they do that? Sometimes Ino does that to me too."

Choji gave a look over his shoulder at her and his mom before leaning in. "It's a mom sense or something." He whispered back. Together they began unloading the groceries. Something was already boiling in the stove and she had vegetables and raw beef already cut up and waiting. She liked going over to Choji's or Shikamaru's for dinner. Before her team entered the Academy, their families met up traditionally ever other night to share a meal and stories. Choji and Shikamaru's moms were such good cooks. When it was her and her dad's turn to host, he would get the flower workers together to prepare the meal since they both didn't cook much. Even when her parents were married, Ino's mom never really cooked. At the time, her paternal grandmother was alive and lived with them and she cooked. But she had died a year and a half after her mom returned to Tazo Compound.

So she and Choji's mom Kirai worked together effortlessly. She dutifully poured the sauces and spices into the boiling water while Kirai added the solid foods expertly when the time was right. Choji was rolling some rice balls with Reiko, patiently showing him how to fold and pat the sticky rice into shape, around the salty fish filling. Soon, the comfortable, neatly organized house filled with savory scents. All four of them began setting the table.

"Wow! There is so much food! Are you sure none of it will go to waste?" Reiko breathed in awe and the expanse of dished that covered the six foot table. There had to be about fifteen side dishes, two kinds of soup and a big pot of steaming rice.

Choji and Kirai exchanged bemused looks before breaking out in a laugh. "Don't worry. No food goes to waste in the Akimichi Clan!" Choji assured him. Ino nodded in agreement when Reiko looked at her for confirmation.

Choza Akimichi was infamous for his timing. Especially when it came to his meal times. As soon as the last plate of chicken tempera was set he strolled in from work and brought a few people in with him. "Shikamaru?"

He and his family entered the warm house. His mom Yoshino brought extra food in as well. He and Choji exchanged one of those half hug things boys often do. Reiko beamed. "Hey Shikamaru! What are you doing here? Are you gonna eat with us? Are these your parents?"

Shikamaru's broad shouldered dad, Shikaku smiled down at him. "I'm surprised you managed a breath between those questions. Ino was like that when she was younger too." Ino flushed and hugged Yoshino in greeting.

"Was? She's still like that." Shikamaru muttered, earning a glare from both she and his mom. Ino motioned Reiko over and Yoshino leaned down, bracing her hands on her thighs. She often looked like a stern matron, but Ino knew that she was soft like pudding on the inside. She often gave Ino pointers in getting Shikamaru motivated just like Kirai told her about what kinds of foods got Choji moving. She wasn't lying when she told the boys that their mom's were always on her side.

Yoshino's eyes softened. "Hello Reiko. It's nice to meet you. You look a lot like your mom."

Reiko flashed his smile. "I know. I get that a lot. It's nice to meet you too."

"Inoichi filled us in on what happened. Still, seeing it make it seem so real." Choza said. All eyes were on Reiko as Ino introduced everyone to him.

"Ino being a mom is just…" Shikaku trailed off when he saw the 'look' his wife gave him. "Well anyways. Make sure you use my boy anyway you can. Shikamaru is a lazy bum, but he's a good boy."

Ino smiled. "I know. I don't know where I'd be without Choji and Shikamaru." She said graciously, making to boys flush uncomfortably. Their moms and dads beamed at the compliment.

"Let's eat!" Choza declared and the table filled with chatter and hungry appetites. Her Dad came in an hour later and joined them. Warmth, love, friendship, unity and so much more bonded everyone together. Generations of Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi were represented with this family tradition. She was glad Reiko was able to be a part of it. He was laughing about their childhood mishaps, teasing her and the boys freely which in turned made the parents pour out more and more of their embarrassing childhood stories. They reminisced about times when they would camp out together, or hold Ino-Shika-Cho training sessions, birthdays, holidays, parties, and childhood fights. Reiko heard bout them all. When everyone wound down, the food was gone.

That night when they returned home, Reiko snuggled close to her. His bedroom had been finished yesterday, but he usually spent his nights with her. "Mom, I'm glad I got to meet everyone tonight. I hate having to call you Ino in public and mom in private. We have so many secrets to keep, but when I was with everyone, with the Nara's and Akimichi's, they all seemed far away you know?"

"Mmhum, I know. Being with them renews my willpower because they have high expectations for us." She said, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. It made him fall asleep faster.

XOXO

When they decided to have Itachi stay in the small safe house, they agreed to inform one another about when they would go and meet with him. So she told Shikamaru and Choji that she and Reiko would be dropping in for a visit.

When they arrived at the safe house, Ino noticed a few changes. He must have kept himself busy by doing some ground and house repairs. He was in the back, where the garden was. The overrun patch of dirt had been cleared. It was winter so he couldn't plant anything just yet.

"Fixing the fence?" She asked, dropping a bag full of things he might need like cleaning soaps, hygiene stuff, winter clothes, blankets and food. He didn't answer, only tapped in some nails to bind the withered wood together. "When you're done, I need to talk to you."

Itachi sighed softly. "They didn't bring Sasuke back." He said nonchalantly.

How the heck did he know these things? Did he send Aio to spy again? Ino shook her head. "I don't know what happened."

He frowned at his work, before looking up at her with serious dark eyes. "I do. Someone got to him before they could."

"But how?" Reiko broke into the conversation. "They were so close. No one had time to get to him and take him away without those guys seeing. They had a Hyuga with them and Kiba didn't smell anything." Ino had explained to him what kind of abilities her friends had. He was introduced to them a little after they returned home from their secret Save-Itachi-And-Don't-Get-Caught-By-Team-Kakashi-And-Team-Kurenai mission.

Ino studied him. "You know who has him don't you? Tell me." She followed him into the house, picking up the bag in the process. "Itachi!"

"A man named Tobi has him. He's the leader of Akatsuki. He can bend space and time and transport himself in and out of places within seconds. He got to Sasuke before Naruto and the others could." He told her bluntly.

"Tobi?" She heard that name before, but where? "Why would he want him?"

Itachi raised a brow. "Why wouldn't he? Sasuke is an Uchiha, and he's powerful."

"He took him to replace you in the group then? Sasuke wouldn't join. You know him, he doesn't take orders from anyone." Ino reasoned, trying to force that nagging feeling of doubt out of her mind.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I _knew_ him. Sasuke is different from that six year old little boy I left alone. Tobi probably told him lies to get him to comply. Offered him something in return for his services. He's a very dangerous person and he has very dangerous plans. Leaf will never be safe if those two work together."

Ino put a hand to her hip. "Plans? Like what?" When he didn't answer her temper flared. "Really? You're not going to tell me? Why?"

Itachi turned from her. "Did I ever tell you that I met Naruto before I died at Sasuke's hand?" He began, making her huff at the change of direction their conversation suddenly took. "I asked him why he wanted Sasuke back so bad. He told me that he thought of Sasuke as a brother." Ino remained quiet, her curiosity overruling her temper. "He's still naïve, thinking that all he has to do is talk to him and reason with him and Sasuke would come back. I asked if he would bring him back by force if he had to. For Naruto and for you, Sasuke willingly coming back to the village is a dream right? Wishful thinking. But what if…he decided to attack Leaf? Nara was open to that question from the very beginning, but are you? What would you do if he wanted to destroy your home? Would you protect Leaf or watch it fall?"

Ino stared wordlessly at him. She didn't have an answer for that. Sasuke could blame Leaf for everything Itachi had suffered, all that he himself suffered. Would she be able to choose between them? That was impossible to do. "I don't think we would give me a choice." She whispered truthfully.

"He wouldn't. He would take you and Reiko no matter the cost. Even if you hated him, even if you fell out of love with him, it wouldn't matter to him. At that point, you would be a possession, not a person. He lost everything once. Losing you would not be an option for him."

"What about you? What would you do?" She asked.

His eyes softened a touch. "Sasuke is still pure. He's easily influenced."

Ino shook her head. "No. I know what you're thinking but it's not true. You guys seem to think that I can influence him and sway him but it's not true. I've tried it before and it never worked."

"But you have a new bargaining piece now." Ino turned to Reiko. He was wide-eyed, hanging on every word. "I asked Naruto the same thing. I asked him if he would be able to kill him if Sasuke turned on the village. What was worth more, Sasuke or the village and do you know what he said?" Ino had an idea but didn't answer the question. "He said that he would save Sasuke and the village." He snorted. "He's never had to face something like that before, that kind of decision. But Naruto…he's a strange boy. When he told me that he would find a way, I believed him."

Ino's lips quirked. "That's his power. That look in his eye, the confidence of his answer and that bull-headed stubbornness is his specialty."

He gave a soft snort, his lips pulling into a little whimsical smile. "I'm a ghost remember? What I do is to make his dream a reality. It's something I'll deal with. You asked me about their plans, but I'm not completely sure about them right now. So I'm telling you, leave it alone Yamanaka. I have my ways, you have yours." He warned calmly as he began to go through the stuff she brought. She was so tempted to press him, but he had a temper like Sasuke. She remembered the way he reacted at Tazo Compound that night they first met face to face.

"And somehow, my way, Naruto's way and your way will all converge and bring Sasuke back?" She mused. "So in other words, you're going to be leaving." She watched him separate the supplies into three piles. "When?"

"Don't know. Soon probably." He murmured absently. "It's too dangerous for me to stay in one place for too long despite the fact that technically, I'm dead. Trouble looks avidly for me and I need to do things."

Reiko crawled onto the chair across from Itachi. "Before you go can you help me train? I want to learn about the _Sharingan_ and you're the best person to help me. Please?"

"There's Kakashi." Itachi tried to reason.

"But he only has one _Sharingan_! You have two!" Reiko groaned in protest. "I'm a quick learner! I swear!"

He looked contemplative. "If it's alright…"

"It's alright with me." She said quickly. "He's going to be going into the Academy after winter break. Even though he can't use his _Sharingan_ publicly just yet, Sasuke told me that you're really good with the kunai."

"So you'll train me? When? Can we start right now? I have my equipment and everything. Can you show me some cool jutsus?" Reiko trailed after his uncle excitedly when he left back outside. Ino shook her head and began putting the food away. What would she do if Sasuke turned on Leaf? Was it part of that guy Tobi's plans?

XOXO

Ino and Sakura stood side by side, looking at the Lady Hokage sitting outside the tower, drinking a large bottle of something strong. Her feet were bare, and she didn't have her 'sucker' robe on. She wasn't the Hokage just now, she was just Tsunade. And she was in mourning. Just like Naruto was in mourning. One of the great Sannins, Jiraiya was dead and Naruto and Lady Tsunade were taking it hard. Kakashi told her team the news. Iruka-Sensei had helped Naruto a lot after but Ino could still see the hurt in his eyes from his loss.

She tried to cheer him up, going to places where he liked, but nothing could really help. Shikamaru took Naruto aside and told him of his experience with Asuma. But it wasn't really the same. Asuma died, but she brought him back to life. Maybe the thing that got him out of his sadness was seeing Kurenai and her newborn daughter Misa. Shikamaru told him that every Sensei entrusted something to their students. Jiraiya entrusted Naruto with all his hopes and dreams, but now that he was gone it was time to become the one that entrusts rather than being entrusted to. Shikamaru was going to be like that to Misa and Reiko.

That had been two days ago and now Naruto was back on track, helping to decode the messaged Jiraiya left with one of his toads. Every other day she would go to see Itachi. Reiko would train and she would drill him on questions about Pein, an elusive, unknown person of Akatsuki. The one who killed Jiraiya. They also had a ninja from Hidden Mist in TI and her dad was working on breaking his secretive mind. It was a trying time and she felt the tension begin to build in the ninja world of Leaf.

"I never got to know him really. Tobi kept his true nature and power hidden from the rest of the members. He has the _Rinnegan_ and Tobi used him as a front leader of Akatsuki. That should tell you how powerful he is. Killing a Sannin should be a testament of what the village should be prepared to face. Naruto should be ready to fight for his life."

"He is! He left for training with these humongous frogs the other day." Reiko piped in. "If anyone can defeat this Pein guy, its Naruto."

Itachi regarded Reiko silently with a blank, carefully crafted expression. "You have a lot of respect for him don't you?"

Reiko nodded, eyes sparkling with admiration. "One day, Sasuke will see how powerful Naruto has become too and I want to see it."

Ino frowned. "See what?" She asked slowly.

He turned to her, lifting a brow as to say 'duh'. "The fight. I want to see it so bad."

Fighting. Ugh, he was hanging around Kiba and Lee too much she decided. And he had that defective male-ego-gene that thought that fighting would mend any broken relationship. "Tch. We'll see about that. Come on, we need to head back to the village."

"Aww. Fine. Tomorrow then?" He asked Itachi. But the Uchiha just shook his head.

"No. I won't be here." He told him almost apologetically. Ino raised a brow.

"What? Why not?" Reiko cried out, looking like his Uncle just slapped him without reason. Reiko was getting more and more attached to Itachi. He would talk about him all the time and tell her the things Itachi told and taught him like they were precious jewels of knowledge. She wondered what Sasuke would think if he knew.

"You're leaving then?" Ino asked. She knew this was coming, but it still made her uneasy. She didn't know what he was going to do, what plans he was preparing. He was keeping that all to himself.

"Tonight."

"When will you be back? You're coming back right?" Reiko demanded. "Right?"

Itachi hesitated on an answer. "We'll see." He finally said making Reiko's expression fall. "You have those scrolls I wrote for you right? Make sure you practice and study. An over confident ninja is a liability, remember that Reiko."

Reiko's eyes darkened a little and he nodded making his hair fall into his lashes. "I got it."

Ino walked to him until there wasn't much space between them. She had to make him aware of her so he would remember what she was going to say. "You'll contact me right? If you find him?" She locked eyes with him.

"Only if you promise to do the same." He murmured back.

She studied him, aware of how his voice was making her think things she shouldn't. His eyes were making her feel things she shouldn't. The closer she got to him, the more questions began to rise within her. "Deal." She finally said, taking a big step back.

She couldn't get away from the house fast enough. What the hell was wrong with her? There was no way…no.

Suddenly, her insides clenched in warning and she let out a loud gasp, stopping in the middle of a meadow of withering grass. Her sensors were going haywire. She looked all around her, not able to pinpoint that chakra that invaded her senses all of the sudden.

"What is it? Where are they?" Reiko was almost as sensitive as her. Then she could hear the faint sounds of explosions. Horrified, she grabbed Reiko's arm.

"The village!" She cried and began sprinting towards the sounds. By the time they arrived, she saw an appalling realization. People were screaming and the sound of buildings falling and roaring fires slapped her in the face.

"Mom!" Reiko clutched her arm, looking terrified at the bodies of some crushed and burned ninja at their feet.

"Ino!" They looked and saw Choji running to them. "It's an invasion!"

The breath in her lungs was strangled by her throat closing. Above them the roof of a building, a huge black and orange centipede summons slithered from its smoke. She grabbed Reiko close to her, hugging him while he buried his face in her chest. "I'm going to TI!" She managed to yell at Choji and left, practically carrying Reiko. But she had to keep him close to her. She wouldn't let anything happen to him no matter what!

Reiko managed to squirm from her terrified embrace when they saw the Torture and Interrogation building loom in front of them. She pushed the door open and it banged against the wall. Up the stairs, she found her father's chakra signature. He was still working on the Mist nin with Ibiki and three others in the Interrogation Pod.

"Grandpa! The village!" Reiko cried out in a high pitched panicked tone stopping short in front of a surprised looking Inoichi.

The building shook and Inoichi cowered over Reiko, pulling him close until it stopped shaking. Ino ran to the hallway to look out of the windows. She scanned the chaos, ignoring the frantic cries of the terrified civilians. Who was attacking the village? Itachi's words about Sasuke and his vengeance quickly came to mind. But that chakra she felt wasn't Sasuke's at all. Then there, just beyond a group of ninja she saw them. A person with a black and red cloak on. They had orange hair and what looked like piercings.

"Akatsuki." She gasped. Did Itachi know about this? He would have told her if he did right?

_Naruto should be ready to fight for his life…_

XOXO

AN: Pein Invasion has begun! I'll have Ino take a more active role in the battle, but she won't dominate it. That's for Naruto and all his awesomeness to do. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a REVIEW! Kisses! :MUH:


	36. Chapter 36

_Because who I am_

_Isn't' who I used to be_

_And I'm not invincible_

_I'm not indestructible_

_I'm only human_

_Can't you see?_

_The beauty in me_

_Take a good look at me now_

_Can't you see I've changed…_ The Monster You Made by, Pop Evil

::Chapter 36::

The whole village was being destroyed before her eyes. The streets were littered with debris and people. Some were still alive, some were gone. And she was here in TI with her Dad still intent on breaking the Mist nin's secrets. Reiko was by her side, holding onto her waist. She could see the way her father's face flexed, that he was finally getting somewhere. She felt his chakra latch attentively onto a memory. She wished she could see it too.

She turned, feeling Shizune and someone one else just beyond the door. An ANBU. "Sorry for interrupting." Shizune began with a serious expression. "The Lady Hokage ordered me here."

Ibiki had his hands shoved in the deep pockets of his trench coat. "Did you find out anything on your end?" He rumbled. Ino pulled Reiko in front of her, hands on his shoulders. He was still pretty scared, but he had calmed down since they first arrived. He had been intently watching Inoichi work before Shizune and the ANBU came in.

"Yes. I will explain immediately!" She then told them about the black transmitter rods that she pulled from the body Jiraiya managed to obtain before his death. They transmitted chakra to the bodies, almost like the way Yamanaka's clan jutsus did. Ibiki told them about the Sage of Six Paths and his _Rinnegan_ abilities, stating that his jutsus shouldn't be surprising. She looked to her dad and saw a small trickle of sweat run down his temple before the TI building shook and she tensed. Static from the ANBU's head piece buzzed in the quiet room.

"It seems they have shown up here as well." He told them, turning slightly in Shizune's direction. Ino looked to the roof. Her eyes followed the sound of light footsteps skating across.

"The other ANBU will distract them." The ANBU said, motioning everyone to an escape. The ground was shaking and when they started for the door the wall before her crumbled. She grabbed Reiko and turned her back to the flying destruction. Her seal activated and blue and white ribbons of chakra surrounded them, protecting them from the flying rocks. She stole a glance over her shoulder and saw a huge head of a rhinoceros summons. Its hot breath hit her when it huffed heavily and she wrinkled her nose at the sour smell. Its eyes were a disturbing grayish purple color. Was this the _Rinnegan_? The beast shook its head and then opened its mouth revealing a small woman on its pink wet tongue.

From her cloak, orange hair and _Rinnegan_ eyes, she knew they faced an Akatsuki member. "As I thought." The young woman said in a hollow, dead voice. Her eyes focused on the rod in Shizune's hand. "It's here."

The building shook again and more pieces of concrete spewed at them but mixed in the flying heavy rocks were white and blue blobs. Lady Katsuya, the Hokage's summons found a person to stick to. Ino landed on top of Reiko when a big slug landed on her. Her warm sticky-icky slime made Ino cry out in shock. She didn't ever think she would _ever_ get used to her!

"Yikes! Forgive me Lady Katsuya! I'm just not used to you yet." She apologized through gritted teeth to keep a disgusted grimace from her lips. She didn't want to hurt the soft spoken summon's feelings when Ino knew she came to help.

Her small beady alien eyes widened apologetically. "It's quite alright." She assured her before splitting and crawling over Reiko. He didn't seem disgusted at all. His eyes widened when she first touched him.

"That's feels so cool!" He breathed, poking Lady Katsuya's slimy body with interest. Ino slapped his hand and told him to quit. She concentrated in the weight of the slug and Lady Katsuya's healing chakra instead of the slime. If she thought too much about that, she would likely try and slap her off her shoulder or something.

By now the building was completely destroyed. The second floor had crashed down to the first and Ino couldn't help but think of the nice lobby of TI. With is soothing fountain and comfy couches. It was all gone now. The walls had fallen around her, leaving the whole party in the open.

Before her were two fierce looking summons, the rhino and a growling four headed dog. Kiba would have got a kick out of it.

"They are powerful Summonings." ANBU fell from the sky and surrounded them. "Everyone please be careful."

"How could this be?" She turned to her Dad's confused question. He was critically looking at the small ninja woman.

"What is it?" Shizune pressed, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"She was a corpse!" He said, shaking his head from side to side.

"Inoichi please tell me more." Shizune looked like she was on a good train of thought.

Her Dad frowned and looked around uneasily. "I think in the current situation…" He protested nicely.

"Leave this place to the Black ANBU Ops and me. Get to safety." Ibiki said sternly. It always amazed her how well Ibiki and her Dad knew each other's thoughts. Years of working together molded them into the best Torture and Interrogation team since Leaf's establishment.

_It's me Ino. Listen carefully…_ Her Dad's thoughts invaded her mind and Ino grabbed Reiko's arm to transmit the message to him as well. She still had to touch him to relay a thought because he was still learning their Clan jutsus.

_We are moving to the Cipher Division_.

_That's where Shikamaru is. _Reiko thought back to them.

She nodded in understanding to an ANBU. Her Dad nodded to Ibiki.

_Get ready to run. You have to keep up_. She told Reiko before her dad yelled.

"Let's go!"

She heard Ibiki challenge the Akatsuki member. Ino looked behind her to see that they weren't being followed. In the distance, she saw a large summon portal open in the sky and a huge waterfall of red clay descended on the rabid looking summoned dog. Reiko was beside her and the ANBU, her dad and Shizune trailed behind them. She led them through the cracked roads and crumbling buildings. Black smoke rose from scorched houses as she passed Old Leaf. She hoped Himo and the old people made it to safety. They passed through the alleyways, their footsteps steadily pounding against the pavement. Up ahead, she saw the Cipher building relatively unharmed. They dashed behind it and huddled close to the shadows while the ANBU kept watch.

"There are six Peins. Each one can only use one type of jutsu." Shizune began, her voice low and hushed. "That woman used Summning Jutsu. That means the Pein killed by Lord Jiraiya was resurrected in a different body."

"And there's no mistake. That woman was transported to Hidden Mist's tower as a corpse." Her Dad said. Ino and Reiko shared a look. A tower huh?

"Did that woman's corpse have this imbedded in her?" Shizune held up the rod. She could feel a faint pulse of chakra from it. Ino narrowed her eyes and concentrated on that chakra.

"No…I'm sure she didn't." Her Dad murmured, looking at it. The chakra around the rod began strengthening. She closed her eyes and felt in anticipation it getting stronger and stronger. Her Dad and Shizune were quietly discussing the rod being transmitters and someone being able to control all six bodies when the chakra grew so large she gasped and slapped it out of the medic' hand.

"Ino! Why—"

Her dad didn't finish. An Akatsuki body with long orange hair landed right in the middle of their huddle. Ino met his _Rinnegan_ eyes for just a second before she screamed. A wrapped paper bomb followed right behind. She grabbed Reiko and held on tight, jumping back when the explosion rocked them ground. When the smoke cleared everyone look up to see the Pein with a wide eyed Shizune kneeling in front of him, at his mercy.

"No one move or this woman dies." He warned, his hand settled on Shizune's head. Reiko was trembling against her. Was there something she could do? He was watching them so intently she didn't dare move. They looked on in helplessness.

"Damn it." Her father hissed, face taunt. The Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Mount Myoboku." He muttered. Where was that? Ino thought distractedly. Did he just read her mind? How could that be? He did it in seconds! It took her a good hour just to get into people's inner doors! A smug little smile creped on that impassive face but then his eyes narrowed once more. "Look at those eyes." He said, almost disbelievingly. Ino looked down and saw that Reiko had his _Sharingan_ activated. Two tomoe whirled up at him and his mouth was set in an angry line. But the Pein didn't move, only looked on with unhidden interest. Then his fingers flexed and he removed his hand from Shizune's head. Something, some kind of chakra wooshed out of her and Reiko gasped. Ino's world darkened a little when she felt Shizune's chakra fade.

"What? What did he do?" She asked him, not removing her gaze.

"He took her soul." Reiko whispered mournfully. Shizune's body fell forward and slid down the roof. Ino ran to catch her, letting the Pein give one last look at Reiko before he was _poofed_ away. She wasn't fast enough. Her body hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Shizune!" Her eyes watered and she looked for any signs of life. But she was gone. "Reiko, you said he took her soul?" She asked, wiping her tears with a grimy hand.

He took a step forward and nodded. "I saw it. He just pulled it from the top of her head." He said softly. He looked pale and frightened. His eyes were bright glowing red. It looked strange when he used his _Sharingan_. Usually the person she saw use it had dark hair and dark eyes. But Reiko looked so much like her it was unsettling to see him with that Bloodline active.

Her skin prickled and goosbumps emerged. She felt chakra gather all around her. She followed the beacon of power to the sky. In the sunlight something small floated in the sky. She squinted her eyes and reached out her sensors. There was so much power gathering around that thing her seal began crawling from its barrier like it knew better. Like it was preparing her for something.

"Ino." Her Dad tried to calm her, to stop it from trickling down her arm and up her neck. Her brain felt like it was swelling with her coils. "Ino!"

"Mom!" But she ignored them, getting lost in the wash of power, in the light chakra that exploded over her whole body. Even her mind seemed to detach itself from her surroundings. She felt invincible and light, like she could fly like that man in the sky. She couldn't fee herself, what she wore or Lady Katsuya on her shoulder. Even though she was holding Shizune, it felt like she wasn't. She glowed almost as bright as the spark of unleashing chakra in the sky. The roar of the proceeding enemy jutsu should have deafened her, but she didn't feel any of it. She was screaming, but the sound was ripped from her throat. The only thing she thought was that this world wasn't hers. She felt like a stranger all of the sudden but she felt like she was needed too. The slug attached to her shoulder, she would need to use it as a medium. Instinctively, she poured all she could into the summons. She needed a barrier, she needed to protect the souls. They were important to Ino. To that other Ino who lived in this village.

_But isn't that who I am?_ She heard a voice in her head. It sounded like an uncertain little girl.

_**Who you were little Ino. I am beyond that. Our power and calling has other loyalties. **_

_No, Leaf is our loyalty!_

_**Was your loyalty little Ino. We have to find him.**_

The other Ino was confused. _Him?_

_**Kabuto-sensei. **_

She waited a heartbeat before a shrill protest echoed in her head_. No! Give me back my body! Don't go to him! He will enslave us!_

She was confused_**. Kabuto sensei would never do that for we were a part of him. Kabuto-sensei is our master little Ino. We belong to him.**_

_No!_ She felt her chakra ripple as little Ino's will began forcing the seal back. Her power was rescinding. Little Ino had strength then…then she could hear someone screaming her name and shaking her. She sucked in a breath, feeling the weight of the seal lift from her consciousness. He coils retract, the cursed chakra slithered back to its seal, overcome by her personal chakra. She bolted up to breathe better, coughing and hacking while someone patted her back soothingly.

She blinked and found herself looked into her Dad's concerned face. She was shivering in distress. What was that? Who had she been talking to? She knew it had to do with the seal. Did it like split her mind when she was in Stage Two? When she performed her Soul Body Exchange Jutsu, she never felt like that before! Like she was battling another part of herself, keeping her from taking over the real her. Her cursed-seal Ino even called her Little Ino. She was like a separate person with a strong loyalty to Kabuto. She was too strong. If she stayed in Stage Two for long, could that other Ino really take over? Kabuto never told her about this before, did he even know? Maybe that's what he had planned. She thought in dread. He said he wanted her to grow strong, to master her seal. Maybe he knew that this other Ino was buried deep inside of her…

"Mom? Are you okay?" Reiko's touch made her jump back. Her whole body felt over sensitized and she didn't want anyone touching her. Her son looked hurt and she instantly felt guilty.

"I-I'm fine." _I think_. She looked beyond her hovering father, over his shoulder. Destruction was all around her so was dust. It was so thick in the air she felt her lungs burn when she breathed in. The sky was brown and orange and it was so very quiet. A giant crater in the center of the village wiped out everything. Her home was gone, the academy, Old Leaf, New Leaf, homes and businesses. The park where she first met Sakura. The tree where Sasuke kissed her. Shikamaru's favorite hill and Choji's favorite BBQ place. All of it was gone. The only thing that looked in tact was the village walls. "What happened?" She rasped with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"It was the main Pein. He destroyed Leaf." Her dad told her solemnly. "Lady Katsuya protected us."

"Erm, well y-you did as well Ino. Your chakra…it helped strengthen Lady Tsunade's healing power."

Ino felt her stomach twinge. "So she used her Creation Rebirth jutsu?" She asked uneasily. That means she released her Yin Seal.

"You looked all freaky when you were glowing." Reiko muttered, red eyes sweeping over her to her still glowing Cursed Seal. Ino put a hand over it, willing it to calm down. But it was like it had its own defense mechanism. Even she could feel the dangerous chakra of the enemy still charged all around them.

"I'm trying to control it." She apologized then suddenly looked around her. "Where's Shizune?" She cried, scrambling to her feet. Her dad stood.

"Here." He motioned to the ground, beside him where the ANBU was kneeling. She was still dead, but her body seemed to be intact. "Let's go find some others."

The ANBU carried Shizune and she, her dad and Reiko picked their way through the ruins to where she could feel Shikamaru close by. His chakra was like a beacon for her and it made her so relieved when she felt his life force pulse strongly through it. He was still alive and okay. So was his dad, Shikaku. But she couldn't feel Choji anywhere near and that made her worry.

They were careful to watch where they were stepping. Sharp objects and unsettled dirt was used as cover for unintentional traps. Her foot got caught in one, but luckily, her dad had grabbed her arm and lifted her from the danger. She hoped the ANBU with Shizune' s extra weight was doing okay. He was carefully following behind, slowly testing his steps as to not wind up skewered by hidden stakes or jagged metal (like she almost was).

Then, she felt a new power catch her sensors. A fresh, powerful chakra that she never felt before. But hidden deep inside of it, she could feel who it was. Her heart leapt happily to her throat. "Naruto is here." She whispered, stopping and looking to the direction where she felt it. "Dad! Naruto is here!" She said loudly.

"Naruto? Really?" Reiko asked excitedly, his red eyes bright with surprise.

"Yes. He got the Lady Hokage to safety and has mastered Sage jutsu." Lady Katsuya said from her shoulder.

Sage jutsu? "That's why he left with the frogs." Reiko confirmed. "But can he really take on this Pein guy alone? Shouldn't we help him?"

"Naruto has asked that no one interfere." Lady Katsuya told them.

"He knows what he's doing. If he has mastered Sage jutsu, then he'll be okay. It's one of the top tiers of ninja jutsu." Her Dad assured them, looking very impressed.

Ino smiled. Only Naruto would be able to become that powerful in such a short amount of time. Sasuke and Kakashi had nothing on him once he put his mind to it. And if she wasn't mistaken, his sensei Jiraiya had mastered Sage jutsu at one time. He was really something.

"I can feel Shikamaru. This way!" Reiko jumped ahead. They crested over a ring of destruction and down below, she saw Shikamaru, Shikaku and some other person. A girl with dirty blond hair and thick glasses. "Shikamaru!" Reiko called out, alerting the others to their arrival.

He looked pretty beat up and dirty. So did the others. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked when he saw Shizune. Ino lowered her eyes a second before taking a deep breath and telling them. Her throat closed in when she recalled the incident.

"I see. So that's what happened." Shikamaru looked mournful. "We won't let Shizune's death be in vain. We'll unravel the mystery she tried to solve and find the real Pein." Shikamaru told her. "You can whine about all of this when it is over."

Ino glared at him after he told her that. So what if she was crying! She had feelings! The jerk!

"Shikamaru..." Shikaku looked at the rage in her eyes and turned to his glowering son. "Can't you say it to her nicer?" He asked trying to save his ass of a son for what he knew was going to come. Ino hissed and grabbed a rock by her. Before she could hurl it at him, someone took it from her hands.

"Dad!" She yelled at him in fury when she looked behind her.

"He's right." Her dad tried to reason, avoiding her burning gaze. "The way to make ourselves useful is to find the location of the real Pein as soon as possible." But even her calm demeanor-ed Dad was not enough to stop her from exacting revenge for Shikamaru's crass words. She created a seal and the ground beneath them rumbled. Shikamaru's eyes became ten times bigger when he saw hand created from the earth grab his leg. His broken leg.

"Ino!" Her dad protested.

"Shikamaru!" The glasses girl cried out, but Ino retrained her with another Earth hand.

"Apologize for being an insensitive jerk right now!" She snapped at him, tightening the hand around his leg. He was stiff, eyes glued to the hand around his leg.

"Ino! Are you crazy?" He shouted, eyes looking wild.

"Apologize!" She yelled again. The fingers steady began pressing together and Shikamaru cried out.

"Alright! Jeeze! I'm sorry for saying that to you!" He said quickly, his breath harsh. "You can whine all you want!"

Ino huffed and rolled her eyes, letting her earth hand grow limp before it turned back into lifeless dirt. "Really, you should know better than to ever say anything like that to me." She snapped, before standing up and stomping to him. He tried to back away, but a wall of rock and wood debris kept in him place. She grabbed his leg, where she saw the break. "It won't happen again will it?" She asked in a sweet challenge fluttering her eye lashes.

He pouted before looking away with a 'tch'. "No."

She smiled. "Good." Her hands glowed green to ease his pain. "You! Girl!" She turned to Glasses. "Find me something to brace his leg with."

She blinked behind the thick round lenses a few times before scrambling to her feet. "Right!"

Reiko was beside her, smirking down at Shikamaru. "You're so scary sometimes Mom." He mused.

"Sometimes?" Shikamaru grumbled. Ino copied Reiko's smirk.

"I do what I can." She said airily. Glasses came back with an armful of potential braces. She rolled up Shikamaru's pants to look at the break. It was already bruising. "This is going to hurt a little." She murmured before taking a breath and setting it. Shikamaru cried out and gritted his teeth. She quickly suppressed his pain after she tightly tied the wooden braces to his leg.

"Fuuuck!" He groaned letting his head fall back.

"Language!" Shikaku looked appalled and shot Inoichi an apologetic look. But her dad just gave a little smile in understanding.

"Oh Shikamaru! Are you okay? What can I do? Just tell me!" Glasses was fluttering around them like a deranged bee. Ino shot her teammate a knowing look.

_You got yourself a fangirl huh? I'm impressed._

Shikamaru rolled his eyes_. Shut up._

"Inoichi, you're a skillful jutsu user. Are you able to pick up the enemy's chakra and trace his whereabouts?" She heard Shikaku ask her dad.

"I already tried. But the enemy is constantly changing their chakra frequency." Her Dad said tiredly. Ino understood. When she first felt the chakra in the meadow after leaving the safe house, it was chaotic. It felt like he was everywhere. "A trace back is impossible. Pein is quite adept."

Ino sat back on her knees and rubbed the back of her neck. It was true. She was a more skillful sensor than her father and even she was having trouble pinpointing it.

"Use Katsuya as a medium and gather every piece of data available from those who have encountered Pein. The dead may have left some information as well. Even if we have to haul dead bodies, find out all we can." Shikamaru told them all, taking charge of their dilemma. Ino saw soft pride radiate on Shikaku's face. Even she was proud of him.

"Wait." They turned to her father and saw something click on his face. His eyes were wide. "I think I know where to find the real Pein!"

Ino turned to him eagerly. "What do you mean?"

"Did you figure something out?" Shikamaru asked equally interested.

He nodded, eyes hardening. "Back when I looked into the mind of the Hidden Mist ninja who was captured by Lord Jiraiya. His duty was to deliver bodies with his partner."

"Deliver bodies?" Shikamaru looked thoughtful and Ino was following along his train of thought. A tower. The highest tower. Of course, that's how he was able to transmit to the other Pein's. Someplace high without interference was the best place.

"So Pein is somewhere near Leaf in a high place?" The ANBU spoke up.

"So we search all the places close to Leaf at a high altitude." Shikamaru said quickly.

"We'll search. You have to stay here." Ino said pointedly.

"We'll go in teams of two. Even if you find him, don't engage in battle." Her dad instructed.

"Stay here with Shiho and await further instruction." Shikaku told his son gently.

Shikamaru sucked his teeth in annoyance. "It's a bitch but I guess I'll have to do it since I can't exactly move anyway." He pouted.

"Lady Katsuya, please let all the stable survivors know about this." Inoichi said to the slug. "We need their cooperation."

"Right. I understand."

"Ino, you're with us. Reiko—" Her dad paused.

"I'm coming." He said stubbornly. "If you leave me with Shikamaru I'll just leave and find you myself." He folded his arms defiantly with a challenging tilt to his chin. Aww, he was just so cute, even when he was giving them attitude Ino thought with a gush.

The adults sighed noting the futility in arguing with a head strong ten year old. Even the ANBU sighed in resignation. "He has his _Sharingan_ so he'll be useful. Stay close to me." Ino told him with a hand to her hip. "I mean it."

Reiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

There was a little whimper from Glasses aka Shiho. "This is horrible. The Leaf Village is destroyed beyond recognition." Shiho said mournfully looking out over the destruction. Ino knew how she felt. It made her so sad knowing that their childhood memories were all wiped away with the village.

They waited anxiously for the info to gather. She could feel some of Naruto's chakra waif to them and knew he was in demon mode. Sakura told her that his power depended on how many tails he had. The most she had seen him with was four and Naruto didn't know friend from foe. She guessed that his attention was solely on Pein right now but she wondered what it was that set him off. Katsuya said that Naruto had been doing good in his Sage Mode.

"We must all evacuate! Get as far away as you can! It's Naruto. I know because my clone is attached to him. He's in six tails mode!" The warning rang through the tense air.

Her Dad took a step forward. "But Yamato and Kakashi should have placed a Sealing Jutsu on him!" He said fearfully.

"What happened?" She asked the slug in the calmest voice she could muster. Six tails? That was just unbelievable!

"Naruto became enraged with Hinata Hyuga was wounded trying to save him." She explained sagely.

"So that triggered his transformation?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hinata? What happened? Is she alright? Where is she now?" Ino asked with growing dread. What made her want to go out there and put herself in danger? Naruto told them to say back!

"Hinata…told Naruto that she loved him and then Pein…"

Ino's eyes widened. "She did what? Hinata told that to Naruto?" If she had heard this any other time she would have probably squeezed the breath of out Shikamaru while she jumped up and down with gleeful sequels. But right now, Ino had to admit that Hinata had horrible timing. "Where is she? Is she alive at least?"

"She is alive but she's needs to be treated for her injuries. I am sustaining her at the moment."

"Where's Sakura?" Ino demanded.

"No, the better question is where is Yamato!" He dad said angrily. "What is he doing at a time like this?"

Yeah, and Kakashi. Where were they? After a few minutes Katsuya told them that Naruto and Pein had moved far from the village. She took out one of her special kunais and put it to the ground to feel the vibrations, a seal held to her mouth with the other hand to feel where they were.

"Naruto managed to suppress the Nine-tails on his own." Katsuya relayed to them after a fifteen more minutes and Ino opened her eyes. That was reliving to hear.

"That big idiot, making everyone worry." She murmured fondly putting her kunai back in her pouch. She hoped he was okay. Nothing would be the same if something horrible happened to the loud mouth blonde.

"He is currently settling the score with the last Pein."

"We should be getting ready." Her Dad touched her shoulder and she nodded and stood from her kneel.

She touched her teammate's shoulder_. Have fun with your fangirl. But don't do anything naughty while we're gone_.

Shikamaru was fuming. "Shut up!"

She shot him a grin before leaving them behind. The ANBU broke from them and she and Reiko broke from her dad, Shikaku and an unnamed Hyuga. They began in the south. Her senses were on alert as they sailed through the trees circling to the west. Now that all the Peins were gone she could feel the chakra of the original Pein. Reiko told her she could see it too. His 'coolness' chakra. They stopped at a huge towering tree. It looked strange to her for some reason but she restrained herself from going and inspecting it.

"It's there." She whispered to her son. "Stop!" She grabbed him by the arm when he was preparing to charge ahead. "You heard your grandpa. We're not going in there. Besides…" They looked behind her and saw a grim looking Naruto fall on the tree branch next to her. It was a quite four seconds before she sighed.

"You look like a zombie." She muttered, touching his warm cheek with her fingertips.

He managed a smile. "So do you. I think I see a stress pimple." He pressed a finger to the middle of her forehead.

Ino smack his shoulder playfully. "Jerk."

"Naruto, are you really going to go in there yourself? Why do you have to do this alone? Let me and Ino come too!" Reiko grabbed the front of the battered Blonde's jacket and tugged it insistently.

Naruto looked like he had a lot on his mind. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. "No. I need to do this on my own. You guys head back to the village." He sounded so mature to her. He wasn't the prankster she grew to love. He was a determined ninja right now and she felt her respect for him double in an instant.

Reiko wasn't easily off put. "But—"

"Reiko, Naruto knows what he doing." She told him and then glanced up warily. "Right?"

Naruto sighed with a little shrug. "I _think_ I know what I'm doing."

Ino studied him. "We'll go back." She leaned forward and hugged him gently, knowing that he was probably bruised and sore. "Be careful okay. You have to come back alive."

She felt his arms around her waist. "I got it."

"Mom!" Both blondes broke apart.

"Reiko! Don't argue with me." Ino said in exasperation. "And change your eyes back before we get to the village. They'll probably be a lot more people out now that immediate danger has been removed."

He glowered for a second and folded his arms. "Whatever." He frown faded when Naruto ruffled his hair.

"You looked like Sasuke when you scowled like that." And he did, Ino thought a little sadly.

"You better come back alive. You still have to go after him too." Reiko mumbled, his temper receding. He and Ino watched as Naruto jumped down from their tree. "He'll be okay?" Reiko looked up at her with his pretty green eyes.

Ino gave a firm nod. "He'll be okay. Come on."

XOXO

Four days later, after the battle, after the miracle Pein aka Nagato bestowed on their village, after Naruto's hero celebration the hard part began. Even though she didn't use all of her chakra when releasing her Yin Seal, Lady Tsuande still fell into a coma. And word got out about Leaf's destruction so the council was scrambling to appoint a new Hokage.

On top of all of that, they were beginning to clear the rubble and rebuild Leaf. New faces were arriving day by day to help. For now, she and her family were staying in a basic house. It was one of the first that was built thanks to a talented Capitan Yamato. It still didn't feel much like a home to her still. They managed to scavenge some personal things from the ruins of their old house before it was swept away. She was happy that at least one of her precious items survived. Her memento box.

"What's that?" Reiko plopped down beside her in their bare room. He was grimy and sweaty having just come from helping the Academy children and teachers clear away the area for the new school. He was happy to help and to show off. He was going to be another Neji and Sasuke. He was very skilled and becoming really cocky. Even without using his _Sharingan_, he was looking like a genius to his classmates and teachers. Iruka-sensei was fawning over him and Ino only felt it was right to tell him about his parentage. He was shocked at first and thought she was joking or something. But then Reiko showed him his _Sharingan_ and Iruka-sensei realized that they weren't lying. He couldn't quite look at her the same afterwards.

"My whole life summoned up in a box." Ino said, untying the knot of the damaged and dirty silk purple scarf that held the top closed. "I'm amazed that it's still on one piece."

Reiko leaned in. "What's in it? Something cool?"

Ino laughed. "It's cool to me." She opened the top and grabbed the first thing laying on top. It was a newspaper clipping and she unfolded it with great care. "Come and look." Reiko scrambled to her side and sat down cross legged.

"Hey! It's you and Sasuke!" He exclaimed. _Top Graduating Students Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka_. The headline read. A black and white picture of them hung among the article. It was when she had grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek with a flirty wink to the camera. Sasuke was scowling, annoyed that she took advantage of the moment. She remembered the heated looks her female classmate gave her. Sakura was livid for two days after. "You guys were the top students?"

Ino grinned in pride. "Of course. Though…Sasuke was always top student. I used to get so jealous of the grades he made because they came so easily to him." She placed the newspaper cutout to the side of her after Reiko finished looking at it. She then pulled out the notes he left her. The one where he left with Kakashi to train for the Chuunin Finals and the one he had attached to the box of her cedar necklace. The one Reiko always wore. There were some other things too, like her report cards. Some family pictures of the time her parents were married. Lots of pictures of her with Choji and Shikamaru. Birthday cards, her Chuunin certificate and Reiko's foot print and hand print card. Then, buried at the very bottom was something carefully wrapped in tissue paper. She took it out and handed it to Reiko.

"Here. You might like this."

He plucked the tape free and unwrapped it. "It's a shirt." He said with a frown, holding up the dark blue garment. Ino took it from him and turned it around. In the very back was the Uchiha's red and white fan clan symbol. Memories of simpler times swamped her.

_Are you cold?_

_Just a little...You're not cold?_

_It's a summer storm. The warm air feels nice…_

"Sasuke loaned it to me but I never gave it back." She murmured, coming back from her memories. That had been the first time they were alone and talked. Them huddled under that hanging cliff seemed like it happened so long ago. She could still feel his body heat on her skin when she slipped it over her head. Then she remembered the way his lips felt pressed to hers that time he left the village. She could remember how hard his heartbeat pounded in his chest when they were reunited at Orochimaru's base. She could imagine the feel of his fingers on her bare skin, the feel of him inside of her. His smell, his taste, his warmth, his anger and fear, his gentleness and care. She missed it all. She missed him so much it was making her hurt. Like she couldn't breathe, like her chest was being crushed.

"Hey Mom, don't cry!" Reiko grabbed her hands and peered anxiously up at her. Sasuke's voice echoed in her head.

_Don't cry…_

She blinked back her tears and pushed her anguish back down and swallowed the bitterness of it all. "Right. I must be tired or something." She said, stroking Reiko's cheek. "The shirt…you can have it if you want. Just don't wear it in public okay?"

He looked up at her sadly. "Okay." He murmured.

Later that night Shikamaru and Choji came to her house. They looked grave. "What? What is it?" Ino asked them as they shuffled in.

"Is your dad here?" Choji asked, looking around the blank room.

"No. He's been really busy with Jonin meetings and things like that." She said, motioning them to the little furniture they had. A raw wooden dinner table and matching chairs. She poured them some tea.

"Where's Reiko?" Shikamaru asked.

She filled her cup after filling the other two. "Shower. What's up? Why are you guys looking so serious? You're making me uneasy. I won't like what I'm about to hear right?" She settled in her chair and blew on the hot orange spice tea.

They avoided her sharp gaze. "Not really. My Dad came back from a meeting with the Fire Country's Feudal Lord. Danzo Shimura is the new Hokage."

Ino's cup clattered loudly on the table. "What? How the hell did that happen?" She stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"He all but challenged the Feudal Lord to go against his self-nomination. Tch, those morons as such simpletons." Shikamaru muttered, disgusted. "But that's not all. I talked with Sakura and Sai. Some ninja from The Hidden Cloud Village are here. They said that theirjinchuriki, the Eight-tails was captured by Akatsuki. He was captured by Sasuke and his team."

The world spun around her and got colder. She almost forgot how to breathe. Sasuke and Akatsuki? "No." She shook her head in desperate denial. "No! Sasuke would never…"

"Ino, it was him. They're sure of it. They wouldn't come all the way to Leaf if they weren't sure." Shikamaru told her sternly.

Ino slowly sank in her chair. "But why would he do that? Why would he join Akatsuki?" Itachi's warning rang in her head. The one about Tobi and Sasuke working together. She shivered and rubbed her arms to make her goosebumps disappear.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We wouldn't have expected that from him either. But now Danzo has declared Sasuke as a Rouge Ninja and has given permission for his hunt and capture. Dead or alive. His bounty in the Bingo Book as tripled." Choji said, rubbing his chin.

"Now are you going to do something?" Shikamaru asked, jerking Ino's attention to him in surprise. He was standing next to Choji in his Chuunin jacket.

"What?"

Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket. "You think that things will all work out in the end, that's why you won't do anything about it. You think Sasuke will find his way on his own, but by now you know that's not true right? You need to get your head out of the ground and do something about it right now. Before things get worse."

Choji touched her shoulder. "Ino, you can't keep running away from this. You have all your pieces set up. You have Itachi and Reiko. You have to find him and talk to him."

Was that what she had been doing this whole time? Could she really… "But what if he doesn't listen to me? What if he doesn't believe me?" She asked them in desperation. She didn't think she could move him enough. She was afraid he would hate her after she revealed everything.

"You'll never know until you go and see. Ino, let me put it this way to you. If you don't do something about him, then we will have to. Us, the Rookie Nine and Guy's team. I know you. If some other hidden village kills Sasuke, you would go after them. And if you were killed, me and Choji would go after them. And if we died, out parents would get involved. It'll be an ongoing battle that will never end. That's why Leaf forces will have to detain him. That cycle of revenge is something Naruto is fighting hard against." Shikamaru scolded her.

"Ino. This is something you have to do. You can't just rely on Naruto and Itachi to do something about him." Choji told her in all seriousness. After, a prolonged silence followed.

"Well?" Shikamaru coached, raising a slender eyebrow. She knew they were right about Sasuke. About all of it. It was hard facing reality but could she really do it? What the hell was going on with him that he had to join Akatsuki? She was so going to kick his ass when she found him!

"Fine. I'll go but you're going have to…deal with my dad." She said finally, rubbing her head.

"We know." Shikamaru said nonchalantly like he had been expecting that decision. "You'll have to leave quickly. Choji has a map of the where the battle against the eight-tails took place. If they had to carry him then they can't be too far from that place."

"Right." Ino said, fervently going over her plans for the coming journey in her head.

"And Reiko? Are you going to take him?" Choji asked. Ino bit her lip and looked at the door to her bedroom.

"I think I have to." She said. "It's about time I let that idiot know about him and I should be there to…explain." She sighed. "Besides, he needs to get out of the village and develop his skills more. He's been feeling suffocated lately."

"You have to keep in touch with us. Send word whenever you have time." Shikamaru said. Ino agreed and they left after a while. She waited a few minutes, before entering her room and grabbing her new bag full of new weapons and supplies. Reiko strolled from the shower with a towel wrapped around his skinny waist.

"Oh? What are you doing?" He asked as he dried his hair with a hand towel.

"Get dressed and get your stuff ready." She told him. "We're going after your dumb ass father!"

XOXO

AN: And early update since I'll be gone this weekend…Yeah, Ino is pissed at Sasuke. After all this time, we'll finally have them back together! I can't wait! I love love LOVE writing about them! Thanks a billion for reading. We're almost at the 300 mark so REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH: _


	37. Chapter 37

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)…_Numb, By Linkin Park

**AN: Some Manga spoilers contained in this chapter**

::Chapter 37::

Loud footsteps crunched in the deep pockets of snow. The sky was clear, but there was that severe bite of chill in the air that made her cheeks and nose rosy. A thick knitted scarf covered her head and her lower face and she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her chakra heated cloak and hood. Her knee boots were crusted with a fine dust of ice, but her toes were toasty. Reiko was steadily keeping up with her dressed in a similar outfit.

"These roads are slippery and muddy." He grunted, kicking a stone in his path. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Ino sighed and pulled out the map Choji had given her, looking over it for the seventh billion time. "I'm pretty sure."

Reiko stopped walking. "Pretty sure? You're _pretty sure_?" He demanded with a moodily scowl.

Ino scowled back. "Hey! It's not like I know my way around Lightning Country! Fire and Lighting are always at odd with one another, ever since the last war!"

"But you're a ninja! You suppose to know where you are at all times! How can you survive if you don't have a good sense of direction?"

Ino growled under her breath and shoved the map back in her pocket. "Shut up. You're just mad because you had to wake up early. You're just like Sasuke! He would always bitch and moan if you woke him up and then I would have to suffer under his brooding moods all day."

"I'm not brooding!" Reiko shot back with a big yawn after. "I just don't feel good."

Ino's temper scattered when she out a hand to his head. "You have a small fever. Do you feel achy? Throat hurt?" When she looked more closely at him she saw his eyes were a little swollen and his nose was running. She touched his warm cheek. "Think you'll be able to make it to the next village? We're not too far off." She asked him gently.

Reiko rolled his eyes. "I won't die. I think it's just a cold." He said, sniffing and rubbing his eyes. "I've been sick before."

Ino raised a brow and let her fingers trace up his cheek to his temple and then she poked him in the forehead the way she saw Itachi do to Sasuke so many times in his memories when they were younger. He even did that with Reiko when he would get too impatient during their training sessions and Itachi wanted to calm him down. "Okay. Let's go this way."

She kept her pace slow and about two hours later they entered a small quaint lumber village. It smelled like smoke and pine. The roofs of the cabin like houses were covered with a fine shower of snow. People were bundled warmly with bright scarves and elaborate kitted hats. They were burly looking with plump rosy cheeks and light colored hair.

The inn she chose was a small building that was more of a B&B than an inn. Their room was warm and smelled of cinnamon and apples. She helped Reiko undress from his burdensome winter clothes until he was in a thin undershirt and his dark blue boxer shorts. "Stay here in this bed and don't move. I'll be back with some medicine." She told him as sternly as she could, before brushing a kiss over his warm forehead.

"Can you get me something to eat too? Some soup and pudding?" He asked, batting his eyes pleadingly at her with hopeful eyes. Gods she was such a sucker!

"We'll see." She had to tear her eyes away or get suckered into something more. "Don't open the door to anyone." She warned, before closing and locking it. She smiled slightly at the other young guest that stayed in the room across from her, secretly checking her weapons pouch under her winter cloak as she fidgeted with her clothes.

She found a pharmacy store a few blocks away. As she was leafing through the different children's cold medicine she heard a heated conversation just beyond the aisle she was currently occupying. She would have ignored it if she didn't hear something about a raid.

"Boss said to gather everyone tonight, at three to start. Make sure you bring some extra oil." Someone gruffed out. Ino raised a brow. Three huh? How far away was the next village? She didn't want her and Reiko to be caught up in these local politics. She had to keep a low cover too since she was in Lightning Country. If people saw her do her ninja stuff, they would become suspicious and she didn't need unwanted attention from the Hidden Village of Cloud at the moment.

She paid for the medicine and grabbed some food along the way back to the B&B making sure that she didn't make any eye contact with anyone. She stuck out like a sore thumb among these jolly, plump people. Which was why she hoped Reiko would get over his cold quickly. When she arrived back to her room, Reiko was fast asleep. His deep long breaths filled in the silence of the fragrant room. She stripped out of her heavy winter clothes and pulled a chair to a small table to prepare the medicine.

It was late when she crawled beside him and checked his temperature before falling into a light sleep. She didn't dream because she was half awake, wanting to be up when Reiko awoke. Then a loud crash ripped her from her tranquility. Reiko bolted from his rest, his body tense.

"What was that?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Ino put a finger to her lips and slid out of bed. In the darkness, she tossed him his clothes and told him that they had to go. When they gathered all their things, she left some money on the table and had Reiko take his medicine.

The window made a small shuddering noise when she pulled it up. She slipped into the cold night with Reiko close behind her. They pulled their cloak hoods over their heads and slipped in to the inky darkness of the shadows, blending in while chaos began picking up. The raiders she learned about earlier had torches and she could feel hoards of them scatter through the town.

She noticed the boarder towns were all like this. Someone's gang was always trying to take control of the lucrative trading hubs between Lightning and their boarder country Frost.

"Hey you!" A raider called out to them as she and Reiko managed to slip out of the village walls.

"Lets go!" She whispered to him and they both began running. A kunai whizzed by her. "Shit!" She said and sped up, trying to get into the cover of the trees. Their pursuers aim was more than average and he managed to nip her thigh. But it was a graze that didn't stop or slow her pace. "When we get to the trees hide. I'll handle them." She told Reiko.

He gave her a sideways look. "I can help! There's only three of them!"

Ino let out a frustrated hiss. "Fine. But don't kill them!" If it came down to it, she would make the kill. She wanted to delay that traumatizing experience for him. She still vividly remembered her first kill. She had killed others after, but her first time would always haunt her.

They parted, each jumping into the thick forest. She didn't worry too much about Reiko. He picked up on his ninja abilities like it was second nature. The whole week they were together, they worked well. She would give him a task or an order and he did it without hesitation. He took advantage of his freedom away from the village. Alone, his _Sharingan_ was always active and each night he carefully studied the scrolls Itachi gave to him like they were sacred scriptures. He managed to do the Yamanaka's Mind-Body-Switch jutsu the other day and she glowed in pride about it for hours.

Two large shadows entered the darkness of the forest, but the other cautiously stayed back. He obviously has some ninja skill, or at least common sense not to run blindly into the dark forest.

_I got the one in the back._ She thought to Reiko. _Take the other two out one by one._

_Got it._

She slid a kunai from her pouch and stealthily jumped from the tree, behind her target. He sensed her and spun, and duck from her kunai laced hit. She couldn't see his face, but she felt his chakra signature. He managed to block all of her hits and took advantage of her surprise with renewed opposition, forcing her to retreat for a second. She sent a shadow clone to gauge where he was and placed a special kunai and a seed on the ground before bolting from her hiding place with a fast sequence of seals. Her kunai glowed green and vines from her seeds crawled over the ground like snakes, and caught the man by the ankles. He fell to the ground with a heavy grunt, clawing to be free of the restraining vines. She waited until he tired himself out before relaxing her chakra link on the kunai.

"We don't want any trouble. Just leave us be." She told him, standing in front of his still form. Night shadows covered his face, so she couldn't see his face. He was breathing heavily. "You can conquer your little town and we'll be on our way."

He grunted when her vines crawled up to his throat. "It doesn't work that way." He managed to choke out.

She put a hand to her hip. "It'll work that way this time." She said sassily and picked up her kunai from the ground. The vines stayed in place. Reiko had both of the others tied neatly to a tree. "Have any trouble?"

He shook his head and they left the others behind. "How far does this take over reach? Almost all the villages we went to had this kind of problem."

"Who knows? All we can do is stay ahead of them until we reach Seto Rock Desert. The next village is just over this ridge." She was getting tired but was glad the Reiko seemed better. Four hours later, she sank into a warm bed in the next village.

XOXO

It was daylight and he was bored being stuck in the room while his mom slept. She told him to stay in, but it was daytime and the sounds were tempting him out! This village was bigger than the others they stopped in. So with one last look over his shoulder, he crept out of the room.

The sky was clear, blue and warmer than yesterday. He had a little spending money and bought some sweets. He settled on a stone bench, eating his syrupy dangos when he heard someone yell from across the way.

Was it another gang takeover? Seriously, four villages in four days was crazy! Where were Cloud Ninja when you needed them? At least there was police here. The other villages just had neighborhood watches. He looked over the street and saw some people gather to see what the commotion was. He should have just stayed out of it, but he ignored his common sense and went to see that the big deal was.

Someone was surrounded by angry looking villagers. "Really! I don't have it right now! I'll get it to you by tonight! Give me until then!" The older man in the middle cried out.

Someone tsked tsked. "We gave you a week Kyohei." They said. "That's more than anyone gets. I wanted to go soft on you since you were part of the gang, by now you've gone and pissed me off." It was a young adult with shiny brown hair pulled into knot tied with leather. He had on a gold and royal purple jacket over his black mesh shirt and ninja pants.

The villagers stood by and watched in silence as the pleading old man Kyohei was dragged from the streets by a group of tough looking men, all hair and scars. The Boss man waved everyone away dismissively but Reiko remained, curious about him and his golden eyes. "Damn. I thought for sure that he would have it by now. I doubt he even knows where it is." The man said to one of his followers, rubbing his scarred chin.

"He hid his family. The guys are looking for them right now. The wife has ties to Water Country." His red headed follower said. "What do you want to do now Boss? Our runners will be here tomorrow. If we don't have the stuff, they could go to Hitomaru and we'll lose business."

The boss shot him a peeved look. "I know that. You don't need to remind me. How's the takeover in Spire Rock going?"

Spire Rock. Reiko's eyes widened. That was the last village he and his mom traveled from. So this guy is responsible for the other villages as well. Just what kind of business was this guy involved in?

"It was sacked in five hours. Some people escaped, but with all the other boarder villages under our control, they really have no place to go."

Boss man looked pleased. "They'll send me more runners so I don't really care if we lose some right now. That Blue Tar is so popular these days." He mused.

"Blue Tar?" Reiko gasped and spun around to see Ino standing a few feet away from him with a hand to her hip. She was scowling at the Boss man and his two followers. "Really Yasuo, drugs? I thought better of you." She sauntered up, keeping eye contact with the Boss. Reiko was confused. Ino knew him? And then he flushed. Was he going to get into trouble for leaving the room?

Boss aka Yasuo looked very surprised. "Princess? Is that really you?"

Ino folded her arms and tossed her head back to free her face of her long side bangs. "After Sasuke let me go, I was surprised I didn't see you. So you're the one taking over the village towns next to the boarder."

Yasuo grinned. "Impressed?"

Ino snorted. "Some of your men came after me last night. You should really train them better."

Yasuo chuckled and told his men to leave him for a while. But Reiko felt them linger close by in the shadows. "They're newbies."

Ino looked around her, unimpressed. "So this is what you've been doing. I thought for sure you would go and try to find some fellow Sound Nin and wreak havoc, but instead I find you here in Lightning."

Yasuo still had a huge sinister looking smile on his thin, manicured face. "Yeah. I decided to get into smuggling and drug distribution." He said nonchalantly.

"That's illegal! You shouldn't be doing stuff like that!" Reiko protested heatedly.

Yasuo looked over him in interest. "And killing is better?" He shot at him. Reiko's lips thinned and he narrowed his eyes. "It's all the same to me."

He opened his mouth to argue. "Hush Reiko." Ino told him with a stern shake of her head. He huffed and folded his arms moodily. She looked back up. "I'm not here to interfere."

Yasuo raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. "Then why are you here Princess?"

Ino smiled a small smile. "I'm looking for someone. We're trying to get to Seto Rock Desert." Reiko was surprised that Ino told him that. Yasuo motioned them to follow him and Reiko followed close behind Ino, unsure what to think. Ino knew Yasuo, but he could tell she didn't trust him. He could also tell that she was glad she found him too. He guessed that her contacts went beyond Leaf and Fire Country.

"Seto Rock? That's not too far from here. A day or two at most. Who are you looking for?" Yasuo took them into a small tea house. The proprietor there recognized him and quickly sat them. Reiko moved like a robot, wondering what the heck Ino was thinking and why Yasuo was going to help them. It was making him uneasy. People looked their way with unhidden curiosity.

The room was to the back with a long kneeling table with pillows for seating. Ino's lips quirked. "Who else? I'm sure you heard about Orochimaru and Itachi?" She said after settling on a velvet pillow across from Yasuo.

Tea was set in front of them, but Ino didn't touch hers so Reiko didn't either. "I heard. So you're looking for Sasuke huh? I've been hearing some disturbing things about him." Yasuo sipped his tea. "You think he's here in Lightning?"

"I know he is. What have you heard?" Ino leaned forward in anticipation.

Yasuo shrugged. "I heard his bounty tripled since last week. Kid must have done something big for that to happen."

He did, Reiko thought with sadness. He was part of Akatsuki now. He was part of the organization that was after Naruto. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ino's blue eyes darken a little. "There's going to be a lot of people after him."

"And you are going to do _what_ when you find him?" Yasuo had a cunning look in his eye.

Ino smirked, reading his expression like a book. "Talk. What? You think I would actually turn him in for his bounty?"

"It's a lot of money Princess. Some of my guys are out there looking for him." He shrugged and leaned back on one hand while he held his small tea cup with the other. "They probably won't find him, and if they did, they'll probably die."

"Then why send them in the first place?" Reiko asked. "If they're going to die?"

Yasuo smiled, golden eyes sparkling like his question amused him greatly. "Why not?" His eyes lingered on Reiko for a moment. "Who's the kid? He looks a lot like you? Your little brother?"

Ino snorted softly. "He's part of my clan." Was all she said. "So what's the closest town to Seto Rock?"

Yasuo studied her a bit before sighing. "Chi Waters. East of here."

Ino smiled and downed her tea. "Thanks Yasuo. You keep up your good work here then. Good luck with your operation and all."

Yasuo grinned. "I know I was an ass to you when we were in West Base and all, but it was nice seeing you."

Ino grinned. "Awww Yasuo you big teddy bear." She stood and motioned her son to follow.

Reiko gave Yasuo a fleeting look of confusion when he exited the room, feeling like he was left out of a big secret just now.

XOXO

Chi Waters was a nice place. Richer than the previous villages with a sprawling entertainment center with flashing lights and glowing red lamps. It smelled a lot life how Leaf used to be and she could feel how carefree these people were. No one took a second glance at them which made her feel better. They could easily get lost in the masses here. She spotted a few Cloud Ninja here and there but she and Reiko were dressed in civilian clothes.

"This is Chi Waters?" Reiko looked down at the map with a frown. "It's not the closest village to Seto Rock! Why did Yasuo lie to us?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "He didn't lie per se." She admitted. "But we should find someone here to help us." To say she was surprised to see Yasuo was an understatement. She went to find Reiko (and yell at him for disobeying her) and instantly recognized his voice. She watched him for a while before approaching. With Orochimaru gone, she didn't know how Sound Country was faring without their Feudal Lord. Yasuo probably took his chance to leave but she didn't know why. He seemed happy being a Sound Nin and followed Kabuto and Orochimaru's ordered without talking back.

She always wondered what happed to him and here she found him, in Lighting running a very successful illegal operation. She was aware that his followers carpeted the city and were probably listening to them. They would hear about Sasuke and try and follow her to get to him. But Yasuo was smart and Ino was smart. Their secret talk informed her that there was someone here in Chi Waters that would help her find him.

Still, she didn't know why Yasuo would want to help her. She had to keep a look out for potential trouble.

Reiko stared at her confused. "I'm missing something." He muttered. Ino laughed. It took a good three hours to walk the entire length of the busy village. She still didn't find anyone worth talking to. There had to be someone! Her blue eyes passed over the citizens carefully. Then Reiko gasped beside her.

"What?" She pressed, following his finger pointing to a restaurant window. Her heart hammered hard making her pulse throb in her neck. Is that…Suigetsu? She was rooted to the spot, just watching him spoon some custard into his mouth. Someone jostled her and she came back to reality. "Let's go." She said hurriedly and bolted into the warm restaurant. She ignored the waitress who told her she had to wait to be seated. Gods, what was she going to say to him? Was Sasuke and the others close by then? She was practically jumpy with anticipation and nervousness. She ran a shaky hand down her hair and her clothes, smoothing out any imperfection before taking a deep breath.

Cool, be cool Ino. She put a hand to her cocked hip and forced herself to stop being a cowardly sissy. The front of her winter cloak opened to reveal her black pants and pale purple shirt over her long sleeve mesh that hooked over her middle finger. "You make that look so good." She finally said, proud that her voice didn't waver. He glanced up and she waited with bated breath for him to recognize her. His spoon dropped to the table with a loud clatter and his pretty purple eyes widened in realization.

"Sexy?" She let a small smile blossom on her lips. She always liked that nickname he gave her. "You—are—I mean-damn!" He let his eyes wander appreciatively down her tight fitting winter uniform that outlined her slender form.

She was grinning now, not bothering to hide her delight at finally meeting him outside of his tank. She had missed him when they left West Base. He had always been there when she need to talk to someone or get away from Kabuto. "It's been a while ne?"

"A while? It seems like it was way longer than that!" He grinned too, showing off his sharp teeth. Reiko nudged his way to her side to be acknowledged.

"Suigetsu! Do you remember me?"

He was shocked for a second time. "Reiko? What the hell?"

Ino slid her arm around Reiko's shoulders and pulled him close. "It's a long story. Is Sasuke here?"

XOXO

Being cooped up in this place was making him irritable. His healing ability seemed like it had been stymied since his battle with the Eight-Tails. The masked guy, Tobi of Akatsuki was nowhere to be seen but Sasuke had a feeling that he was being watched anyways. He was in some kind of atrium built into the back of a mountain. Cave pillars stopped them from being crushed.

There was little furniture. Karin was reading and Juugo was huddled in a blue blanket, napping against one of the pillars. His youthful face was relaxed and his chakra was calm. Sasuke was in a curved bean bag like leather chair that sat low to the ground. He rocked back in it a few times before he decided that it wasn't going to get comfortable anytime soon.

"What's with Suigetsu?" He wasn't anywhere near. While he was recovering, he didn't keep track of his team, trusting that they would all stay together.

"Suigetsu? Dunno?" Karin said dismissively, glancing his way. "He went out about two, three days ago. I hope he doesn't come back." She scowled and returned to her book.

"I can hear you!" Suigetsu's voice rang through the door and he kicked it open with a triumphant grin in his face, his sword gleaming in the low candle light.

"You're still carrying that Throat Cleaver?" Karin looked unbelievingly at that Mist nin.

Suigetsu rested his massive blade across his shoulders with one hand and the other was on his waist. "You left it behind, so I had to go and get it back." He shot at her cockily.

"Like I'd hold on to your shit while fighting the Eight Tails." She sneered, going back to her book.

"I carried the two of you when you were on the verge of death." Juugo spoke, slightly annoyed with them. Sasuke could hear it in his voice. He was getting tired of their petty bickering too. They were always at each other's throats. "Quit bickering." He said, opening his eyes.

"That's patronizing of you." Karin muttered, a small flush on her cheeks.

"Ah well. Whatever the case, I got it back." Suigetsu looked lovingly at his sword, frowning a little at the large cut that the Eight Tails did on the tempered metal. "Without this baby I can't sleep at night." He pointed it at Karin, the sharp blade inches from her face. She glowered at him.

Sasuke stood to stop what was sure to be another Suigetsu-Karin argument. "Now that we're all here, get ready to leave." He turned to the window to look out at the barren landscape to the West.

"Huh? Are you injuries okay?" Suigetsu asked behind him. He wasn't completely healed, but he was fit enough to begin the journey to Leaf's destruction. He could imagine it all. People screaming, looking at him and seeing his _Mangekyo Sharingan_ before he crushed them. It would lull him to sleep at nights, their imagined screams. Even then, it wouldn't be enough for him, not until they all died. Not until Leaf paid for Itachi's sacrifice. This was his new calling.

"Yeah. We're heading for Leaf." He turned to the Mist nin. Suigetsu was studying him. "What?"

Suigetsu let his heavy blade drop to the floor and he leaned against it. "Before that, we need to go somewhere." He had some kind of mischievous look in his eye and he dug into his weapon pouch and pulled out his paper flower. "Someone needs to talk to you." He said, holding out the flower. Sasuke looked at it for a second, before his eyes flew to Suigetsu's mocking face. His whole being felt numb when he saw that look Suigetsu was giving him.

"Where?" He managed to ask. He wasn't messing with him right? He would kill him if he was.

"Chi Waters. And she's pissed."

So she heard? What did she hear? Did she know that he finally killed Itachi? What would he say to her? What would she be like? It had been a year since they parted at West Base, and he forced himself not to think about her when he got to Leaf. He planned on finding her and getting her out of the village before he decimated it. She would hate him, but he would _make_ her understand what he did and why he did it. She was the only one worthy of Itachi's sacrifice and he would tell her that. No matter what, he would never let her go again. Even if she hated him for the rest of her life, it would be enough just to have her by him. She was his.

"Who?" Karin got to her feet. "Who are you talking about?" She demanded.

"She's staying at Starry Nights Inn." Suigetsu ignored Karin and so did Sasuke.

"Gather everything. I'm going first." He instructed grabbing his cloak. Karin was blustering behind him and he could feel Suigetsu's serious gaze on his back.

He felt a tremendous relief when he escaped the confines of the Akatsuki base. The chakra in there was always wreaking havoc on his senses. The cold winds hit his face as he jumped down the mountain and hit the ground running. Chi Waters…it wasn't too far but it was going to take him until nightfall to get there. His dark mood lifted the closer he got to the village. In the distance, he saw the glow of the lights begin to bleed through the trees. He couldn't feel anyone close to him until he saw the village sign come into view. Then he felt the whole buzz of the large village greet him. He pulled his cloak over his head and changed his eyes back as to not draw attention.

He dropped from the trees, in front of someone who seemed to be waiting for him. He could tell it wasn't Ino.

The shadowed figure pulled down his cloak hood and Sasuke's eyes slightly widened in surprise. He recognized the man. "Yasuo huh?" He greeted coolly. He had been Ino and Rei's escort (jailer) back when he was with Orochimaru and Kabuto. It was his job to keep a close eye on them both and report to Orochimaru.

"Sasuke. I figured I'd find you here." He said, his thin face taunt with wariness. He still looked the same. Mousy brown hair, trimmed facial hair with a small scar down his chin. He was dressed in a dark robe, with ninja fatigues under.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

Yasuo sighed and folded his arms. "I'm afraid that I accidently put Ino and the boy in danger. I thought something like this would happen, but I didn't expect so many to be after her."

Ino and the boy? Who was the 'boy' he was talking about? Suigetsu never said anything about it. "Who?" He demanded.

"Some of my former recruits. When they heard that she was trying to find you, they decided to tag along. After all, your bounty these days is quite sizable. Some of them were former prisoners and test subject of Lord Orochimaru so they know who she is. What she is to you. Word spread quickly." He explained sounding almost apologetic.

Sasuke looked impassive, but inside he was sizzling with anger. "I'll take care of it." He told him and walked past. He had to get to her quickly. To find out who this 'boy' was and to deal with Yasuo's wayward men. Finally being able to see her after so long was making him burn with anticipation and adding a few bodies to his kill count was just a bonus.

"I gotta come too. They're my men after all." Yasuo was behind him and Sasuke let him follow. They didn't find her in the village, but they heard people muttering that there was some kind of gang war just outside the walls. The Cloud Ninja didn't want to interfere, after all Chi Village was a vacation spot for them. A place where they wanted to escape their duties for a while, so they didn't want to be bothered with trouble.

The moon was bright in the sky and lit the landscape with its milky glow. He saw footsteps in the snow, showing him that it was a large group. He and Yasuo dashed behind a large boulder when they saw the first of the men. There had to be about fifteen of them. He could see their labored breathing fog the chilly night air.

"Are you just gonna watch?" Yasuo was eying him, looking like he was in silent debate with himself to go and interfere or not. But Sasuke was almost mesmerized by her movements as she moved through the men effortlessly. From his place he could see her long sunshine blonde whip around her like a ribbon dancer. Her vampire scythe made a deadly picture, arching through the air with a deadly hiss. And her eyes, they glowed electric blue as her cursed seal markings ran down her porcelain flesh like ink made from the stars.

He could have ended the battle with one move, but he let her have her fun. He saw the amused smile play on her lips as she easily handled each man who was came after her. His eyes wandered to the boy. He was too far away to see his features because his eye sight was going shot from using his _Mangekyo Sharingan_ with the Eight-tails. He moved swiftly and skillfully against the three pitted against him. His kunai skills were impeccable and his foot work was impressive. But he didn't know he and Yasuo wasn't the only one watching the battle with interested eyes.

XOXO

He always relished in the link he shared with his cute student. It was a bond like no other and made him feel like the closets person to her. She was like his own living weapon and his growing powers were amplified by her skills. He could tell that she had grown stronger since he last seen her in Fire Country after the Three-tails escapade. She handled her summoned weapon with ease now, joyfully cutting through her enemies like butter but not killing them.

Kabuto was aware of everything around him when he was in his Dragon Sage Mode*. He knew that Sasuke and Yasuo were close by, enjoying the show. And he could feel the raw potential of power in the young boy who traveled with her. He looked like her and he assumed that he was part of the Yamanaka clan. The way he battled demonstrated considerable skill on his part. He wondered who he was to her, if she took him on as her own personal student. If she did, she chose wisely. He too might have to take the child under his wing when the time came.

He had been actively searching for her since leaving Ryuchi Cave with his new powers. If he grew in power when in Sage Mode, he wondered if she would to. Now, watching her in the cover of the shadows, he invoked that bond. She faltered a second before screaming and dropping to her knees, a hand to her arm. Her whole body throbbed with light chakra. He could hear it, he flickered his tongue out, taste it. Her lithe form trembled with his new overwhelming power.

_Show me Ino…show me…_He silently willed her, reaching into her mind effortlessly.

_Kabuto…_herthoughts were distressed.

_You know what you have to do…show me and I'll leave…_

Another scream pierced the air and the light chakra pulsing from her seal exploded all around her like she was a drop in a pond of water. Waves and waves of it rolled off of her and he tensed in anticipation. Her eyes were no longer blue, but white. Pure white with godly light acting as a beacon. Her whole body quivered and she stood on shaky legs. The men around her didn't know what to think and the boy was looking petrified by what he saw. The three men who the boy was fighting joined the others who surrounded her.

"What the fuck?" One of them breathed. Ino spun to him and reached out her hand. A white and blue chakra hand emerged and penetrated his chest before yanking out his ghostly soul. The body dropped to the snow covered ground with a heavy thump and his soul was screaming to be free. Behind her, something big and dark began to grow. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. It reminded him of the Third and Fourth Hokage's Dead Demon Consuming Seal. But she wasn't sealing the soul, she released it. She raised both hands and two more men had their souls removed and she did the same thing. She released them. He smirked. Leaving the souls bodiless and forever wandering the Earth was a cruel fate. She stretched her arms to the side and two kunai slid into her hands. She crossed her arms and threw them, each landing on opposite sides before she rapidly went through some seals. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. In her mind he saw what she was summoning. Two massive Cobra Lilies roared to life, their sizes topping the trees. He never saw them so big before! The carnivorous giants whipped their thorned vines against the ground before their thick limbs curled around the screaming men and tossed them into their gaping mouths. The sickening crush of bone and flesh was music to his ears.

_Perfect…keep growing strong Ino._ He saw her turn to his direction, her eyes glowing that uncanny white. For a second, he knew she could see him in the shadows. _Today was but a taste of what is to come my cute little apprentice. Soon, no one will stand against me…together we will be unrivaled!_

And then he withdrew his power.

XOXO

Sasuke didn't know what to think. That power still crackled in the air and there was silence. Dead silence. Her Cobra Lilies hissed before leaving in a poof of summon smoke. Her two special kunais fell lifelessly to the cold ground with the bodies of the three dead men. He had watched in shock as she pulled their souls from their bodies. That dark figure behind her had been the shadow of Shinigami, the Death God.

"What the hell was that?" Yasuo breathed next to him. Her seal was interesting. Even though he didn't have his anymore, he remembered the power that came with it. With dark chakra, physical powers increased, but with light chakra it seemed spiritual powers increased.

"Mom!" Sasuke's whole world stilled when he heard the boy call out to her. He could hear himself breathing and feel his blood run chill. He stood in infinite silence, transfixed on every step the boy took running to Ino. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. Was even breathing now? The boy didn't just call her…

"Ino! Are you okay! You're not hurt right? What happened? Mom!" The boy was shaking her by the arms, peering up at her with a worried expression. Sasuke forced himself to move. Ino was standing completely still, her power still swirling around her feet. Her head was bowed and her bangs covered her face. His heart stopped beating for a second time when the closer he got, the brighter the boy's eyes got. They glowed like his, glowed red. Blood red.

Closer, and closer he inched until he could reach out and touch her. A thousand sensations swarmed his mind. She was felt like she was on fire. Whatever trance she was in was cut short when she sucked in a harsh breath and her head snapped up. Her eyes stopped glowing and the white light faded back into the blue orbs he was so familiar with. But she looked like she was seeing through him, like her mind was still in some other place. He pulled her into an embrace because he knew instinctively that she was exhausted. Her chakra was low and her body was unused to what just happened right now. When he glanced down at the boy he felt as if he knew him from somewhere. He looked frightened and there was blood smeared across his pale face.

_Sharingan_ met _Sharingan_. "Who are you? What is your name?" He demanded, lifting Ino's unconscious form into his arms. Her weight seemed to anchor his body in place while his mind whirled.

The boy blinked a few times. "You don't remember? It's me…Reiko." He whispered, letting his eyes fade into green. "I found my mom."

XOXO

AN: Curse me and my cursed cliffies! I know this chapter is so chaotic! Hopefully I'll manage to tie everything together so next chapter should be smoother. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! Kisses _:MUH:_

_*Dragon Sage mode can also be White Snake Sage mode. _

_According to Naruto Wiki, "In Japanese mythology, dragons and snakes are pretty much the same thing. Snakes are just weaker versions. Kabuto 'becoming' a dragon instead of a snake simply means he upgraded, not that he changed species."_


	38. Chapter 38

"_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take…_ Numb by, Linkin Park

::Chapter 38::

Reiko was shivering. From the cold and from the look in Sasuke's eyes. He felt so…awkward standing in front of him. So flustered. He thought that when they finally found him he would just blurt everything out, to get it out of the way. But now with the reality of the situation gazing hard at him with those unreadable red eyes, his courage was failing him. He should say something more, but his tongue felt thick and his heart was trying to escape his ribcage. He couldn't do it! He couldn't speak or think just now. He had so many things to say but his mouth just wouldn't work! This was his Dad, but Sasuke was a stranger to him. And considering the kind of stuff he was into now, Reiko was a little afraid of him. He couldn't help but think about Naruto being a jinchuriki and Sasuke was Akatsuki. The same Akatsuki that destroy Leaf and killed so many people. They were brought back to life later, but the fact remained that they still died. If Naruto hadn't gotten through to Pein, they would have remained dead. And Sasuke had almost killed Itachi.

He could fell Sasuke's cold chakra run through him and he shivered mentally, remembering the feel of it when he controlled Juugo that one time.

And Ino…he managed to tear his eyes from Sasuke's gaze. Something bad was wrong with her. He never felt that kind of power before. Not even when she used her seal back in Leaf during the invasion. It felt so different, almost like the chakra in the Summon Realm. It had the same feel of Naruto's strange Sage Mode chakra. He wasn't able to feel where it came from because Ino's whole presence saturated the field.

"Is she going to be okay?" He managed to ask with a watery voice. Sasuke cuddled her close to him, cradling her like she was a baby.

"Reiko, why did you call Ino your mom? What's going on? How do you know her?" Sasuke demanded. Reiko forced himself to meet his eyes again. Why was this so hard for him?

"Ino…she is my mom." He insisted softly. "I know it sounds weird, but it's the truth!" He desperately wanted to just run away from this whole thing. He didn't know what to do! Ino was the one who was going to tell him and now…

"Explain." Sasuke commanded. "Look at me and tell me everything."

His eyes widened at his tone and he took a step back. "I mean…she had to…and then-gah!" Reiko grabbed the side of his head, angry that he couldn't put a whole sentence together. Where could he start? "C-can we go back to the inn? I can't think out here!"

"Sasuke." Reiko was surprised to see Yasuo here. His golden eyes lingered in Ino for a moment, a fleeting kind of concern flashing in his eyes. "The kid is overwhelmed and Ino is out cold. You should head back to Chi Waters." He told him with logical calmness.

Sasuke studied Reiko for a second before glancing to the side to acknowledged Yasuo. "And you?"

Yasuo heaved a sigh. "As much as I would love to hear this story, I gotta do something about this mess." He motioned to the three dead bodies in the snow. Blood had turned to ice slush and Reiko could still smell the sharp iron of it lingering in the air.

Sasuke looked back to him. He didn't have to say anything, Reiko instinctively bolted forward to lead the way to Starry Nights Inn when he raised a single brow. It was late, but there were still some people awake and they didn't pay much attention to them. The inn loomed just beyond a pachinko district. Cheery sounds and lights mingled with the loud bawdy laughter and chatter of the nightlife. Inside, he slowly hiked up the stairs to their room. He was contemplating what to say to Sasuke when the dreaded moment came. What if Ino was right? What if he didn't believe them? What would happen? How could he prove it?

He fumbled with the room key, managing to insert it after a few awkward tries. The squeaking door sounded so daunting! He hurried and hit the lights, turning the dial to low. There was a small living room-like area when they first entered that had a small dining table. The bedroom was down a slender hallway. It was warm and clean, with a full size bed and a small reading couch. The mattress was heated and he folded down the blankets so Sasuke could lay Ino down.

She looked so pale and lifeless. If he didn't feel her strum of chakra, he could have pegged her for dead. And that was so scary for him. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her. Sasuke unsnapped her cloak and freed her from the blood spattered garment. Reiko pulled off her winter boots. When she was settled, he moved away to give himself some space between he and Sasuke. The following silence was soooo nerve raking he felt like Sasuke could hear the thundering of his heart in the tranquility of their bedroom.

"Where do I even start?" He finally murmured softly, undoing his own cloak. He fingered the soiled garment, not wanting to look at the person in the room who was watching his so very closely.

"The beginning." Sasuke said, settling himself on a chair taking control of the moment. His eyes were dark again. The beginning…

"Ino was supposed to tell you everything and now…" He swallowed hard and summoned enough courage to meet Sasuke's heavy gaze. "I guess it all started when she was cursed with Kabuto's seal."

XOXO

Sasuke silently thought back to that incident. "The flower?"

The boy nodded. "It's called a Lotus Guardian. It had to sacrifice its chakra to save her and when it did, she became indebted to the Earth Spirits."

He remembered Orochimaru saying something like that. Something about a contract. "Continue."

Reiko sank on the foot of Ino's bed. "She had to give something up to fulfill her contract and they wanted me." Sasuke was still with tension .What was he saying? "After y-you let her go back to Leaf, she found out…about me." He sighed and cradled his head. "The Akatsuki came to Leaf and almost killed her Sensei Asuma and then she had to do that Body Soul Exchange jutsu and it weakened her and when she had fight them again she wasn't fully recovered and she said she started bleeding and when they got back to the hospital—" Sasuke could barely keep up with him, he was talking so fast. And he wasn't making sense.

Then, a moan interrupted Reiko's confusing explanation. He looked immensely relived by it. Sasuke didn't move from his place, but he watched them closely. It took a lot of self restraint not to go to her, but he had to see something. Reiko pushed his hair from his face and Sasuke could see her in his profile.

"Reiko…you're…okay?" Ino whispered weakly, letting the boy help her sit up.

Reiko nodded. "I'm okay but…" He looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. Ino turned and he watched in pleasure as her whole body stiffened in surprise. "I tried to explain but I think I made him more confused."

Ino's color was coming back and she snorted softly. "I understand." She said, kissing him on the forehead before taking his face into her hands. Her thumb brushed off the flaking blood on his cheek. "Go take a shower. I got it from here."

Reiko shot him one last look before nodding and scrambling off the bed. He grabbed his bag from the floor and fled into the other room, closing the door with a loud slam. Ino winced slightly and rubbed her neck. "This day just keeps surprising me." She muttered, before throwing her blankets off. He waited, finding himself feeling awkward with her all of the sudden. It had been more than a year since they were last together. Part of him thought things would go back to the way they were before. But so much had happened with him and he could tell it was the same with her. There was this wedge between them now, like they were strangers almost. And this silence was not helping the matter. So much unsaid emotions hung between both of them but they didn't know what to do with it.

"So…" She began, fiddling with her fingers.

He smirked and leaned in, bracing his forearms in his knees. "So…"

She let out a breath and finally looked up. "I've been looking for you."

He cocked a brow. "So I heard." He knew _this_ wasn't helping matters either, but falling into this easy cockiness ways was just instinctual for him. He had to suppress it. "How did you know I was in Lightning?"

Her eyes darkened. "Some Cloud nin came to Leaf to talk with the Hokage. They said…" She leaned forward looking so adorably serious. "They said that you captured their Eight Tails. That you were part of Akatsuki now. Sasuke, what they hell is going on? Why would you do that?"

His amusement left him for a bit and his expression tightened. "A lot of things happened since we were last together. Apparently you went and got yourself a son?"

Ino shifted her eyes away uneasily. "So we're going to talk about me first?" She was silent for a while. "Fine." She locked eyes. "What do you want to know? About Reiko?"

He scowled. "Yes. How do you know him? Why is he calling you his mother? Why does he have a _Sharingan_? Who _is_ he?"

A little smile touched her eyes. "You're going to freak out after you learn everything." She slid off the bed and stood in front of him. With her so close, his whole being seemed to become acutely aware of her. She kneeled in front of him, between his knees, resting her hands on his thighs. In the back of his mind, he could help but think that she was in a very appealing position.

"I want you to see everything." She whispered holding out her hands. He had only been in her mind once, when they were experimenting with genjutsu. It had been an enlightening experience, being inside of what made Ino, Ino. With his _Sharingan_ burning in his eyes, he leaned into her and twined their fingers together to latch onto her chakra. His tomoe whirled and her blue blue eyes spiraled away until he was in her consciousness. It was a white place, different than his red and black _Sharingan_ world. She was standing a little away from him, arms behind her back with a serious expression on her heart shaped face.

"We should start a little after my return to Leaf." She said, turning around and looking into the distance. The white environment shifted into outdoor scene. Colors and smells like she remembered hit his nose. She was healing a battered looking Naruto. Behind that main memory there was a few lingering memories of her battle with Akatsuki that played like a slide show against the sky. "I was really exhausted after. I used the Body Soul Exchange jutsu on Asuma-sensei so he wouldn't die and it took a lot of chakra." She murmured. He remembered reading that jutsu. He was surprised that she used it. She had told him that she wouldn't take the chance. He guessed when it came down to it her desperation outweighed her moral consciousness.

In her memories, looking at it through her perception he saw the way her world blackened and he could hear Choji screaming her name before Sakura came into view. Through her eyes he saw the shocked expression displayed on his old teammates face. She was yelling at Shikamaru to hurry and pick her up and take her back to Leaf.

"What was wrong?" He asked as the scene changed. Ino looked over her shoulder with a little smile.

"You'll see."

That made him very uneasy. Warning bells sounded off in every recess of head when the next memory came. It was darkness, but two hushed and furious voices came through.

"_How could you miss this? Didn't you do a check up and run tests when she got back?"_ It was a man who was talking.

"_Of course we did! It was the first thing we did and they were all negative. All were negative!"_ He recognized the voice of the Hokage, Tsunade.

"_This can't be happening! She's only fifteen!"_ In her memories, she recognized her own father voice, so he knew who it was as well. The elder Yamanaka sounded mournful and frightened. Sasuke could relate…it was the same feeling that was building up in him.

"Ino…" He was dreading what was coming next. The back of his neck prickled with something akin to trepidation.

"Shhh." She soothed, not looking at him. That did not make him feel better!

"_She didn't lose it, thank Gods. I don't know when she'll wake up."_ Tsunade told Ino's worried father in a softer tone.

"_How far along?"_ Inoichi whispered. Cold numbing shock spread through his chest. No…

"_She's well into her fourth month."_ Ino turned to him, eyes softening. He felt like he was suffocating in here. He wanted to escape this whole memory!_"She'll be fine here Inoichi. We'll monitor both her and the baby very closely." _

"You don't have to look like your whole world just ended!" Ino's amused jab told him that he looked just as lifeless as he felt at the moment. "I was freaked out too."

He wet his lips, forcing some of his sanity to return. When he looked at her, really looked at her he could see Reiko stare back at him. He took a step back. "You were…" Ino nodded. "But we…" Were never careful. He didn't even think about all of that at the time. He didn't want to dwell on the consequences of what could happen. But he always had some kind of cautious little voice whisper to him that maybe he _should_ be concerned. Maybe a part of him thought it would never happen. But it did. He had plans of reviving the Uchiha, but not this early!

"But he's ten!" He exclaimed. What was her ludicrous explanation to that fact? She had to be lying to him.

Ino looked like she was enjoying his distress which thoroughly annoyed him. "There's more." The background changed. They were in the hospital again and she was sitting up in bed with her father sitting next to her. He forced himself to pay attention, forced himself to calm down.

"_So…what are we going to do now? You should know…"_

"_I heard everything. Shikamaru is right…"_

Shikamaru's voice echoed over them. _"We have to think about her safety. We have to keep this information from reaching Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, the Council and the village. Not to mention Itachi and all the rest who find out about it. My Dad told me about the Summons's realm and how the creatures and spirits protect it. What safer place to stash the kid then one of these realms?"_

Sasuke rage grew with ever word he heard. "You wanted to keep this from me?" He hissed, grabbing her wrist. He wanted to hurt her right now. And kill Shikamaru. He had all the rights in the world to know about this! She phased out and reappeared a little ways from him.

"It was the best thing at the time." She said with a defiant glare. "I thought Orochimaru was going to take over your body and I would die a million times over before I let him near Reiko! Even if I did manage to get word to you, what would you have done? Come back to Leaf? Drag me around with you until you found Itachi?"

"I told you to trust me! I had planned on killing that Snake bastard from the very beginning!"

"You never told me what you were going to do!" She yelled back, eyes flashing dangerously. "At that time, he was still alive and I was never going to go back to them just to be by you. Think about what would have happened if they found out! I would never take that chance, so yes! I wasn't going to tell you about it when I found out. It didn't mean I would _never_ tell you!"

Behind her, another image appeared. _"Stupid men making me go through this on my own! I hate them!" _Ino was screaming into the sky.

Whatever Sasuke was about to say got stuck on his throat when he saw a haunting image. Itachi was staring down into Ino's surprised eyes, inches from her face. He could see every eyelash, every pore and line on his older brother's face. Sasuke memorized it all.

"_Hate is such a strong word Yamanaka. One I know very well."_ Sasuke continued to gaze wordlessly into the memory, soaking in his older brother's face. He felt a painful lump lodge in his windpipe and his eyes burned with soul crushing pain. He took a step forward, wanting to jump into that lifelike memory. He looked tired and pale. His dark eyes had that sparkle of life in them, completely different than the last time he saw him.

"You met with Itachi?" He asked hoarsely, refusing to turn from the image. He wanted to burn into in his mind.

"He found me when I went to stay with my mother at Tazo Compound." She murmured.

"_I hate that you guys are so stupid!"_ Memory Ino wailed making Itachi step back. Sasuke couldn't help that soft feeling of humor that came when his brother stared incredulously down at the simmering blonde, holding her little slipper that she hurled at him. He remembered times when Itachi's cold shell of indifferent arrogance broke time to time when they were younger. Those little rare smiles were like precious mementoes for him. And Ino managed to pull an expression from him by screaming like a psycho hellcat. Her memory wavered into a different shot. They were in some kind of crumbling building with a glowing fire at their feet. Itachi had offered her his Akatsuki robe when he saw her shiver from the cold.

"_No thank you."_ She turned snootily from it, only to have him toss it over her head with a flick of his wrist.

"_I wasn't asking."_ Sasuke smirked at that and the way she had succumbed to putting the cloak on. Itachi sat across from her, studying her before speaking again.

"_Aio filled me in on the latest development."_ An image of a big black cat with green eyes juxtaposed next to Itachi before fading. Aio was the cat Reiko was traveling with when he first met him. Sasuke shook his head at the irony of it all. If only he knew about him then…things could have been different. He thought it was just fate being cruel when he met the boy. He reminded him so much of Ino, his heart throbbed every time he looked at him.

"Aio was Itachi's spy." Ino explained. "I met him when I saw that hidden place in Nakano Shrine in Itachi's memories."

Sasuke sucked in a breath. She went to that place? He searched her composed expression to read anything she was thinking about. Then she must know about the _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Why would Itachi show her something like that? "You still have those dreams?" He had been pissed when he found out about them. Itachi had made her go into a coma just so he could show her the night of the massacre. What else had she seen? What had Itachi shared with her that he could share with him? He felt a little betrayed by that thought.

"I don't anymore." She didn't meet his searching eyes. Instead she let her memory resume so that he couldn't ask her anymore questions.

"_A kink in your plans I take it?"_ She touched her belly, over the swell of the growing life nestled in her womb. _At least I got to see her like this_, he thought. It reinforced the bombshell that she had really been pregnant. That Reiko was…

"_Yes."_ Itachi answered firmly.

"_Yes well it's a kink in mine as well. One that I have to work around."_

"_Plans don't always work out the way we want them to. Things change. People change."_ Itachi's voice was chilling. She moved her memory forward, skipping ahead. She was still with Itachi, but he could tell this memory was coming to an end. _"Your friend Shikamaru is right. This is for the best."_

Sasuke's chest tightened. Itachi wanted to keep him from knowing to?

"_I know it's the best thing to do, but it doesn't make it any easier."_ Ino said sadly.

"_Of course not. Sometimes the best things are the hardest to do Yamanaka." _Like lying to him and letting Sasuke hate him for the massacre. His still felt the swell of bitterness to all Tobi told him after he had killed Itachi. But he wasn't a fool. He wasn't going to take the Masked Man's word on it and blindly go along with whatever plan he had for him.

"He left after." Ino said, her memory wall going blank again. Sasuke stared for a long time at the blank screen just digesting everything he was seeing and hearing. His mind was slowly wrapping around this unplanned detour in his life.

"What's next?" A shrill cry filled in the silence and he winced at the sound.

"Reiko is next." She flushed a little. Another image emerged with a red faced infant matching the shrill cry. Ino was giggling between pants in her memory. She was leaning against Shikamaru in a bed. His long spider legs were on either side of her. For a second, white hot jealously laced through him when he observed the way her teammate leaned over her shoulder to look at the squealing baby being cleaned by a heavyset older woman. _That should have been me._ He thought darkly, glaring at the way Shikamaru was rubbing her shoulders.

"_He looks so gross."_ Ino breathed.

Shikamaru chucked. _"And bald."_ Sasuke's jaw clenched when Nara stroked Reiko's head and Ino glowed at him with a little smile before leaning back and resting her head against Nara's chest.

"Next." He said through gritted teeth, wanting to reach into that memory and punch her teammate for being the one who got to be with her when Reiko was born. He felt so cheated.

The following image was a silent display of her team and Team Kakashi traveling through a well worn highway. "We had to go to Earth Temple to make the exchange." So Naruto and the others know about Reiko.

"You said you wanted to keep him safe but you keep on letting more and more people know about him." He muttered in annoyance. Naruto was making idiotic faces over Reiko while Inoichi fed him.

Ino shrugged a shoulder, unaffected by the daggers his blood red eyes were skewing her with. "I trust Naruto and the others. You used to once."

Once…but it felt like his life in Leaf was just a distant memory. Once, he and his team had been close. Once he felt acceptance with the rest of the Rookie Nine. Once he felt like staying in Leaf and getting stronger was a possibility. "Why were you going to Earth Temple?" He pushed back those feeling and reburied them at the bottom of his heart, in the back of his mind. No need to go into that useless past.

Ino sighed. "When I was cursed with Kabuto's seal a Lotus Guardian appeared."

Reiko had mentioned the same thing when he tried to explain to him. "The black flower."

"Yes. When I was ten and was blessed with my Earth Brand, I had to sign a contract. If my life was ever in danger, the Earth Spirits would send a guardian to save it. But in return for their sacrifice, I had to sacrifice something of equal value. A life for a life and they wanted Reiko."

He quickly tore his eyes from the memory of her entering Earth Temple. "So you gave up our child?" He practically roared. She flinched from his rage.

"You think I wanted to do that?" She whispered, eyes filling with tears. "You don't know what it felt like when I gave him to them! I wanted to die I was so disgusted with myself. What kind of mother would gladly give up their newborn child? But it was something I don't regret doing. If I had to give him up to save him, to protect him then I would. I would gladly burn in hell for the rest of my life if it meant protecting him!"

"_It's for the best."_ Itachi's voice yanked his attention to her memory. He met with her again? Sasuke thought suspiciously. He must have followed her and the others to Earth Temple to watch the exchange. And he didn't stop her from turning over Reiko, because he thought this was for the best he thought bitterly. You too brother? Sasuke felt insulted by that mistrust.

"_Right."_ Ino rasped kneeling over an unconscious Choji.

"_You can cry if you want. You should cry." _

"_Sasuke always tells me not to."_

"_I'm not Sasuke."_ Itachi sounded angry.

"_Ninja aren't supposed to cry."_

"_Don't be a ninja right now. Be a mother." _

Then Ino's sorrowful wail in her memory invaded his hearing and Sasuke felt his stomach drop. "I may not win mother of the year for leaving my child in the Summons Realm for four months, but I did what I had to do to keep him safe from our enemies. I won't let you make me feel guilty over a decision I knew to be the right one!"

Gods he hated seeing her cry. Every time he saw tears streak down her face that hidden sentimental part of him wanted to hold her and make it all better. It always reminded him of the time she cried by the river bank after making her first kill. She cried for the men whose lives she took even though they had tried to kill her. She had been so vulnerable and she had needed someone to hold her and comfort her.

Once, when he was still a Leaf ninja, he had been on a mission with his team. He was on lookout while they slept, but then Sakura had come to relive him when it was her turn. When he got up to leave she had stopped him and softly asked why. Why did he choose Ino over her? He didn't owe her an answer, but he gave her one anyways. He told her evenly, that she always wanted him, but Ino had needed him. That day by the river had been the changing point for him. He had always been wanted, but never truly needed.

His head began to swim, telling him that she was ending her jutsu and closing her mind to him. The room in Starry Nights Inn came back into focus and Ino stood up.

"Wait." He stood as well and caught her wrist. She twisted free, but he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His nose was buried in her sweet smelling hair and he breathed her in. "Wait." She was stiff in his embrace until he rested his lips on that spot of bare skin just above her purple tunic. She shivered. "This…is a lot to take in." He murmured against her warm flesh. He wanted to taste it, to taste her again.

"I know." She whispered relaxing a little in his arms. "My whole life changed when I found out about Reiko and I did the best I could under our circumstances." She sounded defensive, but she was also trembling and he tightened his hold on her, keeping her pressed against his solid frame. "I had to fulfill my contract or my whole clan could have been destroyed. Including Reiko. I can't change what I did, but if I had to do it again, I would."

He believed her. He wondered what he would have done in her situation. There was some lingering resentment against everyone who had decided it was best if he was left in the dark about Reiko. But damn it, he just couldn't stay mad at Ino. He should hold her the most responsible for keeping this from him. If it had been some other person, he would have destroyed them slowly…with demented pleasure. But he had felt her desperation and fear when she thought of Orochimaru or Kabuto finding out about Reiko. And he really wondered, what would he have done?

If she got in contact with him, would he have been able to put his revenge on hold? Would he have had enough self discipline to kill Orochimaru with that secret weighing heavily in his thoughts? That battle had been about mind games and wills. Orochimaru had wormed into his consciousness like a maggot. Would he have uncovered his secret thoughts about Ino and Reiko buried deep in his heart? He knew for sure the Snake Sannin would have used them both as leverage against him. And if Sasuke had lost…they would both be under his power. Imagining Orochimaru raise his family using his body made him sick to his stomach. Imagining him touching Ino, and keeping her forever chained to him because of a child as he lived in his body made a sudden swell of possessiveness take hold. He never thought about that possibility until now. He had always been confident in his abilities and his carefully laid plans that he would overcome the body take over. He had triumphed in that battle and Itachi had removed the Snake Sannin completely from his person when they had their final showdown. Yet…if he had known, if Orochimaru found that weakness…

He didn't know if he would have made the same decision, but he…understood it. He brushed his lips up to her ear and she moaned.

"Don't do that. We still need to talk." Ino fidgeted in his arms, but he was stronger than her and effortlessly kept her in place. He didn't want to talk anymore. "Sasuke stop distracting me!" She protested when he licked her ear lobe. He smirked against her jaw bone. She still got worked up so easily. He body flickered in front of her and took advantage of her surprise by pressing his mouth to hers, catching that delicious little half gasp moan. He drank from her like a starved man, invaded her mouth with his tongue. When he broke the kiss she opened her eyes, glazed with desire.

"You still want to talk?" He murmured, rubbing his thumb over her wet bottom lip. Say no.

"Yes." She breathed slowly coming back to her senses. No no no, he wouldn't let her do that.

"Too bad." He whispered, crushing his mouth back against hers. It took mere seconds before she began to kiss him back. A desperate, wild kiss that he matched eagerly. He wanted her to get lost in him like she used to do. Ino had been right, he was distracting her for a reason. He didn't want to talk about himself just now. Not until after she was weak and spent, lying numb and breathless in his arms. They had been apart long enough, he thought possessively, deepening their kiss. Even if their reunion has been like this with her revealing so many secrets, he meant what he had said. He would never let her leave him again…

XOXO

AN: They still have a lot of things to work out…like Itachi but one bombshell for poor Sasuke at a time. Next chapter will…put that M rating to use. But hey! At least this didn't leave off on a cliffhanger :)

REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	39. Chapter 39

_Time waits for no one,  
So do you want to waste some time,  
Oh, oh tonight?  
Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight_

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_…Illuminated by, Hurts

AN: Yeah we're just jumping in it. Be warned, MATURE content…

::Chapter 39::

He missed this…missed her taste and her heat. He missed the way she sucked on his lower lip before nipping it. Mmm, the pain was exquisite, the way her tongue rolled over it and soothed the bite made his mouth water. He was rising, growing thick and hard with pent up hunger that even his lower belly quivered with need.

He broke from her lips and trailed little nibbling kisses down her neck to her collarbone, running his hands up her purple shirt and pulling it over her head. A long sleeve black ninja mesh was under and he could see the way her nipples peaked under. He untucked that from her pants and it joined her shirt on the ground. He had a chance to marvel at her tempting breasts, cupped in a lacey black bra that made his mouth water and his gut clench. He caught her hands when she fingered the bottom hem of his shirt. He wanted her bare first, wanted her free from all her restrictions.

"That's not fair." She whimpered, titling her head back as he nibbled his way down her throat. He could feel how hard her blood was pulsating against his wandering lips, frantic with her budding desire. He eased her onto the bed, hitching a knee between her legs as he crawled over her. He took a clothed nipple into his mouth with a hungry suck making her arch off the bed with a sensual moan. He smirked against her chest feeling empowered by her reaction and twined their fingers, bringing her arms over her head. With slow deliberate stokes of his tongue, he worked his way down to her belly button before letting her hands go to pull the button free of her black pants. He leaned back on the bed, taking the clingy material with them until her smooth legs were bare. Under his lashes, his eyes wandered hungrily down her slender figure. Her Earth Brand was dark in the shadowed room, but he could feel Earth power pulse through it. Like desire pulsed through him, humming and vibrating through his being. His fingers hooked onto the low cut lacey underwear and he peeled them from her like he was uncovering a present. Ino was always groomed, sometimes in a little strip, sometimes in a neat little triangle. But she was bare this time, smooth like a pre-pubescent girl. He pulled them down her legs before getting rid of them all together.

Then he kissed his way back to her, starting at her ankle, up her calf and knee. Her felt her thighs quiver the closer her core came to his mouth. He was straining in his pants, it was becoming rather painful. But he forced himself to go slowly, to savor the softness of her inner thighs. Her hands were on his shoulders, pressing down and trying to stop his progress so he grabbed her wrists roughly and pinned them to the bed while he tasted the first of her moistness. Tangy and sweet, he became heady with the smell of her arousal. She yanked her hands free and covered her mouth to muffle her shriek of shocked pleasure. He tongue dive between her folds and his teeth grazed that sensitive bit of flesh that had her bucking off the bed with a throaty scream. He rolled then flattened his tongue over her, a free hand inching up her trembling belly to pinch a hardened nipple. She hissed, moaning sensuously when he sucked her swollen nub sending her into her first orgasm of the night. She was fisting the blanket, holding on as she spasmed with her release.

Quickly, he undressed and directed her to turn over on her belly. His knees made the bed sink lower and he pushed her head down into the pillows so she was positioned right, with her hips inclined to meet his. He rubbed his length between her folds, coating himself with her moistness. It made her more aroused, he could tell by that purr low in her throat. He pinched the back of her bra to undo the clasp and flung her last piece of clothing across the room. Her cheek was pressed into the feathery pillow, long blonde hair spread across it with her bangs almost covering her flushed face. Then he inserted a finger into her heat, along with his pulsating shaft. He watched her stretch and take him in, bit by bit. Her channel clenched tightly when he filled her completely he had to bit the side of his cheek to keep from finishing before he even started. His abs were tight with control, for a second, he didn't want to move. He just relished in her heat, in the sight of his complete penetration of her. He rubbed her back, sliding his thumb up her spine making her shiver with a whimper. He removed his finger from her core and her knees parted in the bed a little bit more to accommodate him. He groaned and finally…finally moved. Withdrawing just a little bit before getting into a rhythm with her. Gloved so tightly within her velvet channel Sasuke almost lost control of his speed. She was practically sucking on his shaft with every thrust of his hips. He didn't want it to end any faster than it should, and he had plans on keeping her moaning and whimpering until the sun came up. He withdrew until he was almost out of her, and then filled her with hard lengthy thrusts making her arch her back with a startled but pleased groan.

He kept his hand on her neck, kept her pressed into the pillows. Around him, her inner muscles clenched and he gritted his teeth. She was going to climax again and she was going to take him with her. It was almost excruciating, how fast his primal sexual hunger began to mount. He wanted to dominate her and he wanted her to scream his name. And he couldn't lie, part of him wanted to hurt her a little from what he learned tonight. From all her damn secrets. With his pace getting out of control she was screaming into her pillow as she tightened around him. But then she brought her punishment to an end when she rolled her hips to break him from his punishing assault. That was his undoing. He gripped her around the waist, using his arm to anchor her close while he wildly thrust in her. He had enough rational in his mind to bring her legs together, changing the tightness of her and changing the angle as well. She was getting louder, panting harshly and she gripped the pillow while he throbbed inside of her. He felt himself begin to vibrate and by this point, he didn't care if he was overwhelming her with his ruthless penetration. He wanted that roaring fire that scorched his blood when he orgasmed. But then that promised explosion suddenly came to a halt when he remembered their earlier conversation. She must have been reading his mind.

"It's okay." She panted and rolled her hips in encouragement. "IUD." She moaned. "Birth control."

His relief seemed to feed in his frenzied hunger and he vibrated and throbbed savagely. His sac tightened and with a loud roar he let go and brought them together with hard almost vicious thrusts, rubbing her swollen clit with his fingers so that she would join him in their climax. She screamed and buried her face in her pillow. His whole body shuddered powerfully as he emptied himself in her. Stars danced in his vision and his stomach muscles tightened. When he came back down to earth his whole body felt heavy and sated. His lower back was tingling with his orgasm and he was still buried inside of her, not wanting to lose their link. He pushed her down completely, breathing hard, head swimming. They were both panting, sweaty and boneless. He fell to the side of her, his chest rising and falling with his labored breathing. Ino was still on her belly, her blue eyes peeking through her curtain of hair.

He waited until he caught his breath before dragging her close to him and rolling her on her back. He kissed her hungrily and pulled her rubber-band from her hair so that he could take fistful of her silky strands. He tangled his fingers and wrapped it around his hand with a twist of his wrist and pulled so she would raise her chin and he could explore her throat again with his lips and teeth. He could feel her pulse beat wildly on the side of her neck. He shifted his weight more fully over her settling between her thighs, hardening eagerly. He pulled her long legs up to his waist so that she could wrap them around him. Her heels dug into his back as he slid back home, into her wet welcoming heat. He braced himself on his arms, rocking over her. She felt hot and soft under him, small and vulnerable. Cradled between her eager thighs, his body pressed hard against hers. Her nipples brushed his chest and he nipped that little spot on her neck that would send waves of pleasure clashing through her whole body. She cried out and shuddered underneath him and he took her lips for another bruising, possessive kiss. The sound of her throaty moans and their hard slapping flesh quickly took him to heaven again. And no matter how hard and rough he pounded into her, she fervently arched up and to met him every time, digging her nails into his back and biting his lip so hard he tasted his own blood.

But pain and passion had always been in their desires. She looked like she bruised easily, like this kind of desire crazed brutality would be too much for her, but he knew she could take more. Take every bite and slap with dark pleasure and give it back to him in equal measure. They had always tried to dominate one another, with him trying to prevent her from topping and her making him loose control faster. Sasuke immensely enjoyed their power struggle in the bedroom.

By the time they climaxed again he had left a pretty impressive love bite on her collarbone and his back felt like it was in shreds. She bucked her hips and it was his turn to be on his back. It happened so fast, he knew she used some kind of chakra induced strength. He felt her smirk against his mouth and he tried to grab her hips, but she forced his hands away, intertwining their fingers and leaning down, spreading his arms slightly to his side while she rose up on her knees and rolled on top of him. He groaned in pleasure into her mouth, her tongue swirling as her hips rolled in a circular motion. Her long blonde hair tickled his thighs and her bouncing breast begged for his touch. She knew how to work her body to please herself and he conceded to letting himself be used. He chuckled mentally and bucked his hips just the right moment while she grinded herself on him. She shuddered over him, purring sensuously, her blue eyes dark with desire before starting her ride with an excruciating slow pace. Power struggles indeed, they could both play at that game…

XOXO

Reiko had fled the room when he first heard the disturbing noises coming from the room. The loud shower had blocked the sounds at first, but when he had shut off the water he heard low sounds of moaning and groaning. He flushed scarlet and quickly dressed, still sopping wet. Luckily there was a second door that led into the living room space. He stuffed his clothes in his bag and left the room, glowing as bright as tomato. What the hell did those two think their doing? They were supposed to be talking not…argh! Don't think about that he yelled to himself mentally, stomping down the hallway. He jimmied another room open when his sensors told him that it was empty. It was way smaller than their previous room, but to him it was the perfect escape.

"Stupid hormonal teenagers." He muttered, kneeling on the clean wooden floor and opening his bag. Had to go and get distracted while they had important things to do. He irritably pulled out two summon scroll, black and white and placed them side by side before digging back into his bag and grabbing his little tin can with little strips of paper in them. Neatly, he wrote two different notes on each one before blowing on the ink and setting them aside. He unrolled the white scroll and bit his thumb to summon a carrying pigeon. He carefully attached one of the notes to the snow white bird before opening the window and gently tossing it in the air. That one was going to Shikamaru and Choji telling them that they found Sasuke and where they were. His next summons was a large black crow with red eyes. It cawed loudly when it was summoned and Reiko hissed at it to be quiet.

"We're trying to keep a low profile here." He tsked and attached the other small paper to it with the same message. "Keep your beak low." He whispered to it before tossing it on its way. He put everything back in his bag and climbed on the twin bed that stood low to the floor. He was exhausted and he had to be on his game tomorrow when he had to face Sasuke. He scowled and let out an annoyed breath. If his parents even get to it. Tch, talking his butt!

XOXO

She had never been so spent in her life…or numb or sated. Even their first night together back in West Base had never been so…thorough. Her whole body throbbed with lingering pleasure and even though she wasn't much of a cuddler, she was too exhausted to move her head from Sasuke's chest. And her cheek sticking to his skin wasn't helping either. They were covered modestly at the waist, but she just wanted to kick the blankets off. If she had the energy. And she didn't. How long had they been at it? It seems like time had stopped for them and everything blurred together so she didn't know. Hours, glorious mind numbing hours of pleasure.

"We still need to talk." She sleepily told him, wanting to press her knees together to stop her throbbing. Be she couldn't move an inch. Even keeping her eyes open was a battle.

"Later." He rumbled, burying his nose in her hair. Ino sighed in content and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, morning had come. And so did her pains. She winced, lazily activating her healing chakra and easing the rawness she felt between her legs. Her whole body felt like she had been put through a brutal training session with Lee and Guy-sensei. She managed to untangle herself from Sasuke's possessive hold. But it woke him and he dragged her back to him. She was on her side and he gingerly kissed her, licking her top lip for her to open up. His kisses always made her heady and wet. He had such a skillful tongue and put just the right pressure into his kisses that his lips molded her hers in a tight lock. He hooked his hand under her knee and penetrated her smoothly. She gasped into his mouth, still feeling a little tender despite her hasty healing earlier.

"Sore?" He murmured, withdrawing before he stretched her again with another slow thrust.

"Mmm, we had a long night." She whispered, her core burning with his tentative intrusion. He rolled her on top of him, totally surprising her in the process as she slid all the way down, burying Sasuke deep to the hilt. Deep, he was so deep her belly warmed with heat.

"Use that jutsu." He urged, bucking his hips making her bounce on top of him. "Go fast." He commanded, and she did. She rode him hard and fast, leaning over him, taking a fistful of his dark, oh so soft hair. She made sure they kept eyes contact as she fervently work herself into an exploding orgasm. Their frenzied, intense coupling made his _Sharingan_ become active. She couldn't force her eyes away and stared wondrously into his new _Mangekyo Sharingan_, falling helplessly into a black and red word full of blinding sensuous pleasure. Everything inside and outside of her became extremely sensitized, overwhelming her, trapping and drowning her in mindless pleasure. She could feel her medical chakra bloom inside of her, linking with her cursed seal. Sasuke gasped out loud by the intensity of it and griped her pumping hips hard with both hands; she could feel it take over their bodies. It threaded into every cell of her and his black and red world shattered with blinding light yanking her back into the real world. Her belly quivered, her thighs trembled and her orgasm hit her like a typhoon washing the whole room in pale green light. She screamed, only to have Sasuke seal their lips together and swallow it. He was holding onto her so tightly like he was afraid she was going to fly away. Or maybe to keep him anchored to this moment.

She was violently convulsing, taking his jet of seaman deep inside of her while he finally let out that loud satisfied groan that vibrated in his throat. She came again, less violent this time, it tailed onto her last orgasm making her delirious with overwhelming pleasure. She swallowed his exclamation of gratification like he had swallowed her scream. His arms trembled around her and he let his head fall back onto the pillow taking her with him. She could feel the hard beat of his heart under her hot cheek as she managed to gulp in some air.

"What…was…that?" She wheezed, her nerves prickling in tingling awareness as they tried to recover from…whatever that was. Even her chakra core was spasming in delight. She caressed his chest, fingering one of his male nipples in exploration.

"Something…amazing." Sasuke breathed out stroking her back with same kind of affection she was in small calming circles up her neck, under her hair. She shivered, goosebumps emerging on her naked flesh. She didn't want to move again, but after they both seemingly recovered, she detached herself from his soft shaft and rolled off the bed feeling her Sutra Healing Jutsu work its magic. Semen dripped and rolled down her inner thighs but she wasn't sore anymore, only a little shaky. But she had to get out of bed, or they would never leave it! Her long blonde hair felt heavy down her back and she knew it was probably in a complete mess. She looked at the door, reaching out with her chakra to see if Reiko was out there. But he wasn't.

"What?" Sasuke sat up, looking so mussed and smexy she had to furiously banish her emerging thoughts before she was tempted to slip back into is strong arm.

"Reiko. He's not in the room." She said a little worriedly. Sasuke frowned a little and tossed a look at the door. She expanded her sensors, sweeping as much as the inn as she could from her position. There, she felt him and she smiled.

"Did you find him?" Sasuke stood in all his naked glory. Ino's eyes danced over his well toned form in appreciation.

"He's a couple of doors down." She murmured and flushed a little before starting to the bathroom. "We were pretty loud." And he heard! How would she be able to face him? Sasuke 'tched' behind her.

"_You_ were."

She pretended to look affronted. "_We_ were." She twisted the plastic knob of the shower, testing the raining water to make sure it was hot enough. The soaps were still there, telling her that he must have left in a hurry. "Poor Reiko…I hope he's not traumatized by it."

Steam began to fog the small bathroom and Sasuke pushed her in, pinning her against the cold wet tile. "He'll get over it." He murmured in amusement before kissing her.

Ino knew what he was doing and she bit his lip. "Quit taking all the water." She said trying to push him back away from her so that she could get under it. His hair was already drenched and small rivulets of water ran down his….NO! Don't let him distract you Ino! He's hogging all the water!

"Just stand close." He teased, pulling her into his wet arms, under the hot water. She closed her eyes, letting the water run through her tangled hair and down her face, erasing the sweat and smell of their long long long night. Showering with him was always dangerous. Simple things like washing and rinsing always took them to places that mimicked sex in so many ways and in the end, before they finished they always succumbed to the actual act. He pushed her into the corner of the shower with her breasts mashed against the wet tile. His breath was in her ear, harsh and quickening as he took her from behind. Their unrestrained vocals bounced off the bathroom walls, with him almost as loud as her. The water made her slick and easy to move in and out of and the wet sounds competed with their moans and whispered words of encouragement.

"Harder." She moaned punctuating the command with a clench of her inner muscles. He picked up his pace and bit her ear lobe hard and then bit that sensitive nerve in her neck, thrusting so deep and hard into her, her nether lips felt bruised. Sasuke had her pinned ruthlessly to the wall of the shower. She felt him throb within her sensitive channel and she closed her eyes tightly when he massaged her clit as he thrust three last times before muffling his cry of completion against her wet shoulder. Ino shivered when the water started turning cold and they quickly rinsed themselves before exiting the water. They had to hurry and dress to get warm again.

Now fully clothed in fresh outfits, Ino sat on the bed and began the task of combing out her long tangled hair. "What time is it?"

Sasuke was folding his dirty clothes and repacking them in his bag. He had on black pants and a zip up white shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol in the back under the collar. "I don't know…noon?"

She tied her long tresses into her standard ponytail, clipping in her red berets and messing with her bangs until they fell right. "I'm starving. I wonder if Reiko ate. I'm beginning to feel guilty about not thinking of him." She checked again to make sure he was still in the inn and found that he was.

Sasuke strapped his bag close. "We'll get him and get something to eat." He ran a hand through his damp hair. She knew that habit. He was nervous. There were only a few times (very rare) when she saw him nervous before. He usually kept a cool head. She was getting nervous too, thinking of them all finally being together. She chewed on her lip. She still had to tell him about Itachi and she still wanted to grill him on his involvement with Akatsuki. But her belly grumbled and she sighed mentally. One thing at a time.

She made sure the door was locked tightly (and Sasuke weaved some traps in place) before slipping on her snow boots and cloak. Reiko's chakra signature was only three doors down and she knocked hesitantly, looking at Sasuke to see that he was a little bit behind looking distracted. When her son didn't answer she knocked harder and louder. His footsteps stomped to the door and he opened it furiously.

"What?" He snapped looking like he just got up. His short blonde hair was in a tussled mess, and his cheeks were pink, pressed with little imprints of his pillow weave. Ino raised a brow and when he realized who it was, his scowl faded a bit. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes me." Ino said sarcastically. "What time did you go to bed last night?" She demanded, hand on her hip.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes before skewing her with accusing sage green eyes. "What time did you?" He shot back. Ino's mouth dropped open and she flushed. She could feel Sasuke's amusement in the air and she gave him a little glare. He found this humorous? The jerk! She was sooo embarrassed and Reiko smug little smirk made her want to smack him. Smack Sasuke too.

"Just get dressed and meet us down stairs." Ino bristled hotly and pointed him back in the room to do as she commanded. She hit Sasuke's arm as she passed him in irritation.

"It's not funny." She growled, stomping down the stairs. Ten minutes later Reiko joined them outside dressed in dark blue pants and a maroon shirt with his winter fishnet mesh under. There was this underline tension in all of them. When she realized no one was going to talk, she cleared her throat.

"Any place is good then?" She asked and began walking down the bustling afternoon streets of Chi Waters. She had spotted this BBQ place she wanted to try when they first arrived in this village. She blamed Choji and Asuma-sensei for getting her hooked on BBQ. It was the only place they went to after a successful mission.

When the slender, brown haired brown eyed waitress's eyes landed on Sasuke, she quickly cut off her conversation with a fellow co-worker and scrambled eagerly in front of them all smiles and giggles.

"Table for two?" She flirtatiously batted her eyes.

"Three." Ino corrected. The waitress glanced her way in disinterest and gave her a fake apologetic smile.

"Right three. This way please."

She and Reiko exchanged looks. Reiko shrugged and followed Sasuke and Ino blew her hair from her face. "Some things never change." She muttered before following as well.

She focused on the back of Reiko's head. _Reiko, Sasuke still doesn't know about Itachi being alive._

To his credit, his steps didn't falter. _What? Why?_

_We just didn't…get to it yet._

She felt his irritation through their link_. What __**did**__ you get to then? Does he know about me at least?_

_Yes. He knows…_

_And?_

_And what? I don't know what's going through his mind. Just…be easy on him okay?_

_You think I won't?_

_You're sounding pretty defensive right now._

_I'm not defensive! _

_Mmhum…right._

_I'm not._

"Here we are." The waitress took them to a booth against the wall and blocked the side Sasuke sat on so she and Reiko were forced to sit on the opposite side. Ino let her intent flare and the waitress paled a little realizing that she was dealing with ninja before giving into a little laugh. "Anything to drink?" She backed away from Sasuke.

"Tea." They all said together. She left quickly and Ino flipped open her menu. She could order two of everything right now, she was so hungry.

"So…where is your team?" Ino smiled behind her menu when Reiko finally broke the ice after a long moment.

Her heart was beating frantically in her chest for some reason. "They should be on their way. They had to get all of our things." Sasuke murmured. Their tea arrived. "Where's Aio? He's not traveling with you anymore?"

Reiko's composed expression broke a little. "I don't know where he is and I don't care."

Sasuke stared at him in interest. "Falling out?"

Reiko glared into his tea. "Something like that." He muttered. Ino knew the reason Reiko was angry at the big black cat. He had lied to him about Sasuke. But she knew why he did and she was grateful. Things could have turned out differently if Sasuke knew who Reiko was before Ino could tell him. She didn't know where he was right now but it looked like Reiko wasn't going to forgive him any time soon. "Ino tells me a lot of things have happened with you since I left to Honey Kiss Springs."

Ino turned to him in surprise. He was going to bring this up now? He was a daring one. Or maybe impatient like her.

"And I assume for you as well?" Sasuke said back, easily countering Reiko peaking curiosity.

Reiko smirked. "You could say that. You're good Sasuke, turning my question into yours. I can see why they call you a genius." Their eyes locked, green and black undaunted by each other.

Ino raised a brow. Were they…challenging each other? She could feel it building between the two. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing right now. But it was certainly interesting and amusing. Male egos were truly a confusing thing that rose up with sight provocation. Ino returned her attention to her menu. Boys. They ordered but even that didn't change the sparking rivalry developing between father and son.

"They say that about me too and I learn pretty fast. You won't be able to completely stall my inquiries with that little trick." She heard the smugness in her son's tone and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He sounded like Sakura just now.

Sasuke seemed amused by Reiko's haughty talkings. "Is that so?"

Reiko smiled in his disarming way. "It is."

Luckily their food was delivered. Both she and Sasuke ordered two hearty entrees each. Her first bite of her savory thick beef stew practically melted in her mouth. The slight spicy heat of it warmed her insides. Soup was the official meal for winter she thought fondly. Her grandma would always make her special beef soup when she felt the first bite of chill in her bones. Ino wasn't much of a cook herself, but it didn't stop her from attempting to complete the recipe. Her dad was the perfect guinea pig.

Her BBQ pork was sweet and greasy. Choji was always the one who flipped the meat and seasoned it for her and the others. As she chewed, she wondered how her team was doing. Her Dad was probably pissed at her by now and she felt a pang of guilt and longing hit her. She hated saying goodbye to him through a note and it was going to take a long time for her to build their trust again.

"Aww look guys. The whole family is together." The all turned to that familiar voice. "You were right Karin, we would find them here." Suigetsu had pasted on a good humor toothy grin. "Cute picture, really."

"Suigetsu!" Reiko exclaimed in delight. "What took you guys so long?"

Behind him, he saw an annoyed and grumpy looking Karin. Beside her was a young boy with red hair and red eyes. He looked to be just a tad older than Reiko. So serious looking too.

"Karin has a lot of shit to pack." He hitched a thumb to the red head.

Her magenta eyes narrowed behind her lenses. "I do not you asshole!" Karin smacked him in the back of his head making Suigetsu's happy go lucky mood slip.

His jaw ticked and he whirled to her with a wild angry glare promising murder. "What did I tell you about doing that you bipolar bitch!"

"Stop." Ino had to assume the boy who snapped irritably at the bickering pair was Juugo. Why did Sasuke recruit such a young teammate? She studied him in curiously, reaching out and feeling deep dark churning chakra simmering just below his surface. Powerful chakra.

"You guys haven't changed much. Except you Juugo. Why are so small?" Reiko peered over her looking up and down at Sasuke's young teammate with concern.

She saw Sasuke absently rub his chest across from her. His team looked expectantly at him to see if they should say anything. "It's a conversation that we'll get to." Was all he said giving his team a meaningful look.

"When?" Reiko demanded, eyes going a bit hard.

Sasuke looked steadily across to him, locking eyes. "Later. Finish eating." His tone left no room for argument and Reiko flushed and slumped beside her with a pout.

_Don't be like this Reiko. Trust me, we'll find out what's up with him. Be a little patient okay?_

"Aww, don't look like that. You make me want to run out and buy you a puppy!" Suigetsu joked, poking Ino in the arm for her to scoot over. He slid his blade off his back and settled close to her, pressing Reiko to the wall. Ino saw the excited look on Karin's face when she saw the empty spot next to Sasuke, but Juugo beat her to it. Ino covered her pleased smirk behind her tea glass as she took a small sip. Then she felt the Suigetsu's heavy arm drape around her shoulders and she turned to him.

He was grinning deviously, and knowing his personality, she knew he was intentionally trying to provoke Sasuke. And from the dark, threatening looks they were receiving, Suigetsu had succeeded. She shrugged his arm off to save them both.

"When did you guys arrive?" Sasuke asked calmly, keeping a pointed, warning look at Suigetsu as he played with the ends of her hair.

"Early this morning." Karin said dismissively.

"There was some commotion around town about some trouble outside the wall. Your doing I assume?" Suigetsu snagged a roll from her plate and stuffed a piece in his mouth.

"It wasn't me." Sasuke said catching her gaze. Ino paled a little, faint memories of what had happened last night building rapidly in her head. Kabuto had been there last night and forced some kind of overwhelming power on her. She could still fell it tear through her coils and fill her to abruptly she swore she was going to suffocate under it. The _other Ino_ had emerged and she had to fight with everything she had to stay in place and not go running to him. Her whole body had locked itself in one position and she felt like she was hanging in infinite nothingness. Between two worlds.

Someone was holding her hand. She could feel its warmth and tenderness and she broke from her disturbing thoughts to see Reiko peer up at her with big concerned green eyes. "Do you remember what happened last night? I was so scared when your seal started going berserk and you…you…"

"Pulled three souls from three bodies." Sasuke finished. Ino lifted her horrified eyes to his steady dark ones.

Ino shook her head. "What?"

"It's true! I saw it all. I can still hear their screaming in my head and your eyes were all glowy and white like there was nothing but that freaky white chakra inside your body!" Reiko's voice rose.

Suigetsu reached behind her and put a hand to his mouth. "Lower your voice kid. In big places like this, there is always someone listening."

Reiko flushed and pushed his hand away looking guiltily around. Ino still held Sasuke's gaze.

"It was Kabuto…He's gotten powerful." She said in a low even tone, digging her nails into her seal. "I felt him."

Karin eyed her. "I always wondered what had happed to him. Why didn't you kill him when you killed Lord Orochimaru?" She looked up at Sasuke.

"He's not mine to kill." He said with a small shrug of his shoulder. "But you're sure it was him?"

Ino sighed, suddenly feeling very tired right now. She always felt a little overwhelmed when she thought of Kabuto and his hold over her. The _other Ino_ was distressing enough, but now she had to deal with this whole new problem. "I'm sure." She wasn't very hungry anymore and let Suigetsu finish off her BBQ pork.

"Did you guys eat?" Reiko asked Karin and Juugo pushing his plate to them in an offering.

Suigetsu snagged some of his BBQ chicken. When Karin saw him do it, he retracted her hand with a disgusted sneer. Suigetsu just smack his lips in exaggerating pleasure. "Yes. Earlier. When are we going to leave this place?" Juugo asked, turning to Sasuke who was slowly finishing off his rice.

"Where were you headed?" Reiko asked with a trace of suspicion in his bright green eyes.

Karin's lips lifted into a vicious smirk and her gaze connected hard with Ino's. "To destroy your beloved little Leaf Village."

Ino wanted to laugh at first. She was kidding right? She heard Suigetsu suck in a breath and Juugo looked at her in all seriousness. She finally turned her eyes to Sasuke and saw him stare steadily back at her without an ounce of emotion flickering in his hard obsidian eyes. Everything Itachi warned her about came swimming to her mind in a swell of bitter sadness and denial so fast and so hard that she was finding it hard to breathe.

…_what if…he decided to attack Leaf? What would you do if he wanted to destroy your home?_

"Why?" That one word managed to escape her trembling lips and she searched his eyes desperately for an answer. "Why would you do that?" She stood up so quickly, her tea spilled on the table.

Sasuke stood as well, stiff and vibrating with dark rage she felt it shake her sensors to the core. "You want to do this here?" He asked evenly in a dead voice that made her insides clench in fear. She wasn't sure if being alone with him was a good idea, but she was already stalking out of the restaurant. Quickly, they entered the forest, sailing into the trees until she felt they were safe enough away from Chi Waters. She couldn't feel anyone close to her, but knew Reiko would probably come and find her.

She spun on her heel to confront him. "Are you crazy? What the hell is going on with you? Akatsuki? Destroying Leaf?" She finally screamed at him, eyes flashing furiously at his ever-impassive expression. "Leaf is our home!" _And it's already been destroyed…_

"Not mine anymore!" His stoic expression finally shattered into a mask of pure rage and hatred. "Not after I learned that Itachi had to suffer to keep their peace!" Ino's eyes widened. Was he talking about what she thinks he talking about? Who the hell told him what had happened? It had to be that Tobi guy Itachi warned her about. "They live on the ignorance of my brother's death! All of them! Severing all my bonds with Leaf is the ultimate purification!"

Ino's heart felt so heavy. "Does that include me and Reiko then? We're part of Leaf Village. Everyone we love is there, all our family and friends. If you destroy that, you'll destroy us too! Is that what you want?"

He took a step forward and she took a step back. "You won't be going back there. After everything is wiped clean, after Itachi's death is avenged, all of us will have a new beginning."

Ino shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You sound just like Kabuto." She whispered mournfully. He looked like she struck him. "He said the same thing to me, telling me that he'll take me away from everything and everyone I know. Don't make me hate you like I hate him Sasuke. Stop this madness. This isn't what Itachi wanted at all!"

She blinked once and soon her vision was filled with Sasuke's black and red _Mangekyo Sharingan_. He had body flickered so fast, her sensors didn't pick up on his chakra until after he had wrapped his hand around her neck. The back of her head hit a tree and she winced in pain. His grip on her vulnerable windpipe was loose, but she could feel the quivering restraint flex in his fingers warning her that at any moment, he could begin to squeeze the life out of her if he wanted. She grabbed his wrist with both of her hands.

"And what do you know about what he wanted? Did you see everything in one of your little dreams?" He mocked dangerously.

Ino gulped and forced herself not to remove her eyes from his. "Yes." He did not expect that answer from her because his whole body stiffened and his eyes widened. "I did see it. It was the last thing he showed me."

His hand slid from her neck lifelessly, his fingers brushed her collarbone. "What?" Suddenly, he looked up. Startled, Ino looked up as well and saw Reiko drop from the trees. Sasuke jumped back as Reiko stood defensively in front of her, his eyes red and narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at Sasuke, his chakra turning hot with fury.

"Move out of my way child, before I make you." Sasuke didn't hold back his intent and Reiko faltered in his stance.

But he stiffened his spine and summoned his courage. "You can try and make me!" Reiko shouted back in challenge. The air shifted around them, both Sasuke and Reiko were locked in silent unseen _Sharingan_ battle. She could feel their chakra wrap around them like a cloak.

Oh gods, what was going on? How was this all happening at once? She didn't want to say anything, afraid that Reiko was going to get hurt if he lost his train of thought. Deep inside of her, she was fervently hoping that this was all just some bad dream. That Reiko and Sasuke weren't fighting each other. Then Reiko grunted and held a hand to his eyes. Sasuke broke out of whatever _Sharingan_ spell he was under, breathing hard.

The young boy recovered and quickly went through some seals in rapid succession. "Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu!" Reiko took in a deep breath, filled his lungs with air and chakra and blew a massive flaming ball from his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened and he countered with his own fireball. Both attacks roared loudly together rapidly heating the chilly afternoon air and melting the snow on the ground.

"Stop it!" she screamed at them, covering her eyes from the brightness of the jutsu fires that clashed together like a thousand explosion notes had detonated all at once. But they ignored her, flickering close to each other where they began some one on one taijutsu. Sasuke was fast, years of cultivating and developing that skill made Reiko no match for him in the long run. But Reiko was a genius too. He caught on to Sasuke's fighting style after mere minutes and tossed in some kunai tricks that she saw Itachi show him which caught Sasuke off guard.

"Stop!" She yelled at them anxiously, looking back and forth at both of them. Her pleas distracted Reiko and Sasuke took advantage of that and grabbed him by the front of his cloak and pinned him to a tree. The initial force, rather than Reiko's back hitting the tree caused it to crack. Reiko was breathing hard, angrily trying to free himself from Sasuke's grasp.

"Tell him Ino! Tell him about Itachi or I will!" Reiko yelled at her casting her an extremely furious look.

"Tell me what!" Sasuke yelled, his chest rising and falling with his barely suppressed anger. When Reiko decided that she wasn't fast enough he growled and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Itachi is alive!"

XOXO

AN: Dun dun duuun! No! Not another cliffie you horrible horrible tease! Hope you enjoyed this one loves! More to come later…seriously I thought that I was going to end this pretty soon, but it keeps on reinventing itself. I'm almost caught up with the Manga and while I would really love to end 'Closer' when the Manga ends, it won't happen. Most likely there will be a sequel to this story when the war is fleshed out and more surprises await us eager readers! I'm thinking like five-ish more chapters until I'll end this (like around chapter 45).

Look at that new REVIEW button on the bottom of this page! It's nice and blue and so very tempting to use so REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	40. Chapter 40

_Swing me these sorrows,  
And try delusion for a while,  
It's such a beautiful night,  
You've got to lose inhibition,  
Romance your ego for a while,  
Come on, give it a try_

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_…Illuminated by, Hurts

::Chapter 40::

Sasuke still held him by the front of his cloak staring at him with such disbelief and vulnerability, Reiko began to feel his temper recede just a bit. His back ached, but other than that, he wasn't really hurt. Even when they were fighting he suspected that his hits had hurt Sasuke more. When they had their _Sharingan_ battle, it was more of Sasuke trying to overpower him than hurt him. And he had succeeded. Sasuke broke them from Reiko's well crafted genjutsu and brought them back to the real world and powered his fireball to counteract his to cause the most minimal damage. Truly, Sasuke was very skilled.

"Reiko…what are you saying?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowing and his grip on the front of his cloak loosened. Slowly, he was sliding down the tree until his feet touched the ground. Reiko brushed Sasuke's hands off of him and gave Ino an accusing glare. She was just standing there like a statue, pale and frightened.

"Itachi is alive. He's alive. Ino used her Body Soul Exchange jutsu the day you guys fought." He told him bluntly, annoyed that Ino had failed to tell him earlier. Sasuke peered back at Ino, his face taunt and his eyes searching. Ino let out a shaky breath and nodded in conformation. Reiko could feel so much turbulent emotion roll off of Sasuke, more than he ever felt in any person. He wondered how much more was brewing inside of his father. He looked like his whole world was coming apart and he didn't look like that impassive strong willed and uncaring personality he usually exuded. He looked so lost and confused, hopeful and surprised. Reiko could see it and feel it. It reminded him of the time when he was with them and he had to subdue Juugo's killing intent. He had been wounded and tired, but Reiko knew that even though Sasuke was extremely powerful and skilled, he was still human. He was still a person who had weaknesses. Apparently, Itachi was his weakness.

He had heard them talking to one another before Sasuke pushed his mother into a tree and was confused. He had wondered what the heck Sasuke was thinking when Karin said they would try and destroy the village. Like Ino, he thought that they were joking but after witnessing his parent's reactions to each other he grew extremely concerned and confused. Why would Sasuke want to do such a thing? What did he mean when he said that the village was living off of Itachi's death? He wanted to cry he was so frustrated. Ino never told him about why Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi in the first place and now that Sasuke knew Itachi was alive he was relived?

Itachi himself had worried over Sasuke too. When he and Ino would talk, Reiko would listen carefully to everything they had to say. But without the back story on his father and uncle, he didn't know what a lot of it meant. He even tried to ask Naruto and the others, but they were as closed lipped about the whole think like Ino.

Sasuke brushed past him and stood in front of Ino. "Show me." It wasn't a command, but a soft plea. Ino held up her hands and Sasuke intertwined their fingers. Reiko ran when he saw the chakra build up between them. He smacked his palm over their hands, determined not to be left out of anything this time. His two tomoe swirled in anticipation of being able to see inside his mom's mind. The world faded around him, swirling and caving in until he was in some kind of dream. It was only he and Sasuke, Ino was nowhere to be seen. The place was a dark and secretive part of the Kage Tower. He recognized the decorations. They walked down the corridor and then walked through a wall where a group of old people sat. He felt Sasuke stand motionless next to him.

"_It's for the safety of the village. Who knows what kind of lies the others are willing to believe now."_ One of them said, a woman with too many wrinkles to count.

"_Isn't that a little extreme? Sectioning them off from the other villagers will only cause more unrest. The Uchiha are intelligent. They will know that they are being ostracized for the sake of one mad man."_ It was the previous Hokage talking. Ino told him that he had died protecting the village and he had been her Sensei Asuma's father. _"That one madman is the reason this is happening in the first place. His hatred for the village and his clan has no end. We should be focusing on him."_

Reiko frowned. "Sasuke, who are they talking about?"

He matched Reiko's frown and Reiko noticed for the first time that he had the same mouth as Sasuke. "I'm not sure." He moved the scene along until they came to another change in environment.

_"It is a difficult decision to make. But you know what the right choice is. No one wants to go through another war. We are still recovering from the last. The Uchiha can bring Leaf to its knees if this coup d'etat takes place. I know you want this peace, as do we all. Being a double agent is killing you and only you can end it. Only you can do this mission. The Uchiha Clan must be stopped."_ It was the bandage old man at the beginning of the memory. Coup d'etate…was a secret take over right? So the Uchiha Clan was planning to take over the village? Reiko could see how that could cause some major problems. But how was Itachi going to stop them?

"_Understood."_ Itachi, who was kneeled in front of Bandage Man bowed his head and poofed away. Even though he was seeing these things, he was so confused. He looked to Sasuke and saw that his expression was hard and panicked looking. The memory was so vivid, Reiko felt like he and Sasuke were intruding. It changed again. They were dropping from the trees, by the river in a night so black it seemed like he was blind. But the moon passed through the dark clouds and lit the river bed where a man was standing with his back turned to Itachi.

"Shisui…" Sasuke breathed.

"_Shisui what's wrong? What happened?"_ The man Itachi was talking to was about the same age with curly black hair. He turned to Itachi's worried voice. His hand that had been covering his eye fell away and Reiko gasped out loud. It was missing! His stomach rolled in protest of the sight.

"Do you know who that is Sasuke?" He asked weakly. Sasuke's expression softened a little when he saw how pale and disturbed Reiko looked.

"Ino didn't tell you any of this did she?" Reiko shook his head. Sasuke sighed, looking like he was gathering his thoughts. "I don't even know if she knows the whole story. Shisui was Itachi's best friend. He drowned."

"_I need you to do something for me Itachi…you have to protect the last one. Too much power…they have served me well but my eyes are coveted."_ Shisui pleaded with him. Itachi stepped forward.

"_What do you want me to do? Tell me…just tell me…"_

"You even lied about him too Brother." Sasuke murmured mournfully, shaking his head slowly as the scene changed. The following few memories felt like a knife in the chest. There was this guy in a wooden mask who had met up with Itachi. Itachi told them that he would let him have his revenge against the Uchiha, but he could never return to Leaf Village after. And then Itachi…Itachi and that man slaughtered everyone in the compound. Everyone, even his mother and father. Reiko watched it all through his tears and became numb to all the blood and screams in the end. This was worse, way worse that the attack of Akatsuki. No wonder Sasuke had wanted to kill him! How…why…could Itachi do all this? He knew Itachi had been a part of Akatsuki from the very beginning, but this murdering Itachi was completely different that the kind, warm Itachi who spent countless hours teaching him so many things. It just didn't go together at all!

Sasuke's warm hand slid over his wet eyes halfway through the massacre, but Reiko had seen enough. Even with Sasuke trying to protect him from the grizzly sight, he couldn't block out the sounds. He couldn't wipe the memory of little Sasuke's horrid, anguished cry when his parents were killed right in front of him. Itachi told his younger brother to hate him and to grow strong. Reiko understood that Itachi was supposed to kill all Uchiha, but he cared for his little brother too much to kill him. Finally, finally it all stopped and Reiko gently pulled Sasuke's hand down, slowly, cautiously. They were in the Kage Tower again, Itachi was dressed in clean clothes looking like he aged ten years overnight.

_"I only ask one thing in return Hokage. Please, protect Sasuke from Danzo and those who will try and use him. Never tell him the reason behind this. Let him become strong and let the Uchiha name have its honor."_ Reiko felt Sasuke tighten his hold on his shoulders. Reiko could feel his fingers tremble.

_"I never wanted this."_ The Hokage's voice was just a whisper, full of raw emotion. _"If there had been more time, we could have worked things out the right way. I am ashamed in front of you Itachi."_

Reiko's heart left painfully to his throat when he saw a flicker of pain in the otherwise, blank eyes of his uncle. _"There was no time. I have chosen not to regret this. You should do the same. Right now, I care only for Sasuke's safety. Hokage…please."_ His pleaded.

_"It is not what I wish to do but I will honor your request Itachi. Sasuke will never know…"_

He knows now, Reiko thought feeling Sasuke's grip in his shoulders harden a bit.

Ino's memory then shifted to the place where Danzo had talked to Itachi previously. _"I came here to warn you Danzo. If anything happens to my brother by you or anyone else under your command I will not sit still. I know Leaf's weakness; I'm privy to many secrets. Do not think I will hold my tongue to our neighbors if something happens to Sasuke. Do you understand?" _

Danzo…Reiko couldn't help the immense hatred for that shady man. Ino had told him not to say anything about how vulnerable Leaf was right now and after all of this, he knew why she had wanted him to keep that secret. He now knew the story behind Sasuke and Itachi as well. But it still left him torn up inside. Itachi killed his clan and parents and only left Sasuke alive. But that Itachi was different than the one he grew to know. No wonder Sasuke was struggling with all of this. All his hatred and anger was over a lie, and then finding out about this after he thought he killed Itachi would leave anyone in disarray.

The following memory caught them off guard by the sudden change. The ground rumbled under their feet. Reiko recognized the place where he and Ino were finally reunited. When Shikamaru found him and he realized that Sasuke was his father when he saw Ino kissing him.

Sasuke was backed against a crumbling wall with Itachi advancing on him. Blood dripped from his mouth and eyes and the tips of his fingers were stained red as well. In Ino's mind, she felt worried about something…about Itachi wanting to take Sasuke's eyes but then she became surprised when Itachi tapped Sasuke's forehead with a kind smile, full of love and regret. The memory blurred with her tears and Itachi fell to the ground, unmoving and then Sasuke did the same. Both of them were lying side by side in the rain.

"_Ino. Ino!"_ It was Shikamaru and Ino collected her thoughts and grabbed a red scroll from behind her back. Reiko watched through her eyes as she kneeled between the two and checked on Sasuke first. It was Ino's memory so they both felt her relief and tender emotion swirl deep inside when she felt Sasuke's pulse beat against her fingers. She kissed him on the forehead, running her fingers down his cheek in a purely affectionate way. Reiko sneaked a look up, finding this memory a bit awkward for his tastes. Sasuke's expression was soft, like he remembered this too. But when he felt Reiko watching, he schooled his expression back to his failsafe impassive one.

After sending Shikamaru off after Reiko, Ino and Choji were left with them. She unrolled her red scroll and started performing her Body and Soul Exchange jutsu. Reiko as well as Sasuke watched in fascination the Death God's could feel his recognition on her and feel the way he stroked her soul making goosebumps emerge on his arms from the pleasurable caress.

_Accepted._ Both bodies, Giro and Itachi's jerked upwards, both taking their last breaths before Giro's body shimmered and morphed into Itachi's.

"Who's coming?" Sasuke asked when he felt what Ino felt. A large group of ninja rapidly approaching.

"Naruto and the others. They were so close and Ino didn't want them to see what she did with Itachi. That's why we left you because Naruto and the others were supposed to find you and bring you back." Reiko shook his head. "But someone got to you before they did."

Sasuke didn't say anything after that. Only watched in silence as they quickly went through the memories of Itachi waking up back in Haru Inn and Ino forcing him to eat telling the brooding Uchiha that he's more valuable in Sasuke's life alive rather than dead. Reiko couldn't help but smirk at the memory of him suckering Itachi into staying in the safe house when they returned to Leaf. Then the memories passed until it was the day of the attack by Pein. Itachi was telling them that he was leaving. Ino made him promise to contact her if he found Sasuke before she did and said she would do the same. That's where the memories ended and the image of Itachi's face so close to hers spiraled away until they were back in the present. Ino was standing still, her eyes closed. Reiko removed his hand from theirs to wipe the lingering wetness from his eyes and lashes.

"Was this what you've wanted to keep from me? That night? The one where Itachi…"

Ino stared down at him with troubled blue eyes. "I couldn't tell you." She said sadly with a shake of her head. "Not when things were the way they were. Besides, it wasn't my place to tell you." She tried to pull her hands from Sasuke but he held tight.

"Itachi is alive? Where is he? Where is he right now?" He demanded with a trace of anxiety. "He's alive right?"

Ino gave a nod. "He's alive but I don't know where he is right now. He left and didn't tell me where he was going the last time we talked."

Sasuke let out a shaky loud breath and finally let her go. He took a little time to compose himself before turning to her with a little scowl. "I saw that. I felt…"

Ino blushed and gave a jerky shrug. "Can you blame a girl? I was feeling a bit lonely and you can't deny the fact that your brother is…rather good-looking."

Reiko's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Mom!" So that was the reason why she got so close to him that time, before he left. He thought it was strange, the way they were looking at one another and speaking with a type of hesitant intimacy that he never heard them use before.

"It doesn't matter if it's Itachi, or Suigetsu, or your best friend Shikamaru," Sasuke said with glittering dark eyes. "I will make them all regret touching you, got it?"

Ino's mouth dropped open at the unveiled threat that hung in the air. "Sasuke! How could you say something like that? It was a moment of weakness, I swear. You don't need to go hurting people because of that!"

Reiko folded his arms. "Possessive much?" He muttered, not liking the uncomfortable tension that made Sasuke hover close to Ino in a domineering way.

"You knew it would be like this from the beginning." He said dismissively. "I'm just reminding you."

Ino slid her eyes away with a pout. "Most girls would be turned off by that thought."

Sasuke's lips lifted into a smirk. "But you're not most girls are you?"

Reiko had enough and cleared his throat loudly to stop them from this strange kind of psychotic flirting. He could feel…ugh…that heat build between them and didn't want a repeat of last night to happen so soon. Stupid hormonal teenagers!

"I sent a message to Itachi last night since you didn't have the _time_ to." He shot at Ino curtly. Both of his parents had enough conscious to look a bit uncomfortable when he skewered them with a hot, accusing glare. "We just have to wait for him to respond. In the mean time, we should head out of Chi Waters. It's not good to stay in Lightning long, considering our village ties. And now a lot of people know where you are," He pointed to Sasuke. "More will come after you now."

Both Ino and Sasuke stared at him in shocked silence and he raised a brow. "What? I'm right aren't I?" He was defensive. "Do you guys have another plan?"

They exchanged looks. "I don't at this point. Sasuke?" Ino recovered first. "Are you still going to destroy Leaf?" She asked with blistering sarcasm.

He threw her a contemptuous look. "I'm still thinking about it. So Itachi is alive, it still doesn't change how I feel. Not really."

"But Itachi—"

"It doesn't change anything!" Sasuke barked at Reiko. "You saw it all. You saw what they made him do to our clansmen." His eyes narrowed. "To our parents."

Reiko blinked back his sudden onslaught of tears when little Sasuke's cries vibrated in his memories. "I saw. But you can't say they _made_ him do it. Even you know no one can _make_ Itachi do anything." He pressed.

"Everything he suffered, everything he sacrificed. Destroying Leaf is like tossing that all back in his face and saying that it didn't matter!" Ino cried out. "Sasuke, I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say it again. Leaf is our home. Not just mine and Reiko's, but Itachi's too!"

They started arguing heatedly with one another and Reiko rolled his eyes, his tears drying. _They always forget about me_…Something weakly caught his sensors and he grew cautious, reaching out with his chakra. There was movement just beyond the trees. If Ino hadn't been so caught up in her argument with Sasuke, she would have felt it too.

"Guys…" He called out, becoming alarmed by the numbers he was feeling. "Ino…Sasuke…" He looked around, his eyes flashing red. He was feeling caged and he didn't do well in that kind of confinement. "Guys!" He cried in alarm when he withdrew some kunai and intercepted the ones sailing right at Sasuke and Ino.

He didn't know if he was angry that his argument was interrupted, or if he was angry at Ino but Sasuke's fury eclipsed the whole forest. The numbers surrounding them, hidden in the trees were greater than the ones they faced last night. He could see swirls of chakra through the trees, allowing him to pinpoint some of the enemy. The winds whistled, but Reiko was fast enough to block and bash away the rain of kunai and shuriken that descended upon him. Now, he knew where the majority of them were and he squatted low to the ground in attack stance, summoning chakra to his feet and legs to increase his speed.

_Go_. Ino's softly deadly thoughts entered his mind and he bolted forward, the trees blurring from his sight as he locked onto the first man with a red bandana around his head. He worked his way through six of them, zigzagging between them with well place hits that stunned or disabled them while Ino came behind him to finish them off. She always wanted to make the final kill, unwilling to let him experience it just yet. He was grateful for that. He knew that someday he was going to have to kill, but for now, he couldn't stomach the thought. He couldn't be like Ino or Sasuke, running through men without a hint of remorse. With all of them up to their necks in enemies, Reiko felt a keen sense of relief when a familiar cry filtered through the clash of metal and flesh.

"Having all the fun without us? I'm beginning to feel neglected here!" Suigetsu bashed two men away from Reiko with a wide sweep of his sword. From there, with Sasuke's team, the rest were dispatched rather quickly. After, Reiko frantically looked around the bloody forest to see where Ino had gone. He saw her in the distance with a man's sweaty head under her palm in a deep jutsu. Reiko wiped the blood from his kunai on his pants leg before replacing it in his pouch and going to her.

"What's she doing?" It was a curious Juugo.

"She's reading his mind." He answered back. Then her eyes opened and she removed her hand letting the man fall to his side with a groan. "What is it? Are there more coming?"

She shook her head, blond hair delicately sashaying on her back. "No, this is the last of them. For now. But…" She looked down at him for a moment before looking at the others. "Something bad happened to Yasuo. I need to find him."

"You know where he is?" Reiko was right beside her as they left from the forest. Ino nodded.

"You guys go and get our things from the inn. Karin will know where to find us." Sasuke order his team. They didn't look too happy about it, but eventually left with a few choice words. They followed Ino away from Chi Waters to a lone, abandoned outpost cuddled close to a slow moving creek. They took out the four unsuspecting guards and slipped into a cold room where Reiko saw Yasuo laying in a pool of his own blood, his hands tied behind his back. His face was bruised and swollen and his hair was matted to the side of his head. Ino knelt behind him and cut his hands free before turning him over on his back. Her hands glowed dark green with a soothing pulse of healing chakra.

"How is he?" Reiko asked.

"He's pretty beat up but he'll be alright after a while." She murmured. "Go and start a fire and get me some water." She said and he bolted away, brushing past Sasuke in a hurry.

XOXO

Tired, she was so tired. Healing Yasuo was a slow process and dragging him to another village outside of Lightning Country and into the safer, Frost Country made it a slow trek. Here, no one looked twice at them when they dragged a broken and unconscious Yasuo into the least shady looking inn there was. This particular village they were in was an international hub for rouge ninja and mercenaries of all kinds. Suigetsu sure knew where they would blend in but to be safe, Sasuke had pulled up the hood of his cloak to hide his recognizable face. She kept a curious Reiko close to her.

They booked two rooms that were linked by a sturdy door. She and Karin worked silently together that night to heal Yasuo. His shallow wounds had been dressed but the blow to his head was pretty serious.

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Reiko were gone to gather some supplies and food so she and Karin had to tolerate each other. Karin was just as moody as she remembered, but Ino had to admit, she was a proficient healer. Sasuke was wise to choose her.

"I don't know why we just didn't leave him back in Chi Waters. This is a waste of time." She muttered, as they finished.

"Yasuo may be a pain in the ass, but he's a big softy deep deep deep down." Ino said dismissively, getting to her feet and stretching.

Karin frowned heavily down at the man in question. "He should have just died."

They separated with Ino going into the room she was sharing with Sasuke and Reiko and took a long shower. When she was done, the guys were back and they all settled on the floor to eat. Suigetsu did most of the talking, annoying Karin and making Reiko laugh. Juugo fell asleep before them and it wasn't long before Reiko had nodded off, his head in her lap as she stroked his hair from his peaceful face. Sasuke leaned back on his hands, next to her.

"We should get him to bed." Ino nodded in agreement, hiding a yawn behind her wrist. She was going to shake him awake because there was noooo way she would be able to carry him but Sasuke squatted in front of her and gathered Reiko's limp body in his arms and stood up without so much as a shake in his knees making the ten year old look like he weighed nothing. Truthfully, she still found it weird to think that Reiko was ten and they were only sixteen, almost seventeen. Over and over, she would daydream and wonder what would have happened if they had been given the opportunity to raise him as a baby. Wistfully, she watched Sasuke place Reiko on the bed like he had done it a million times.

"You know, if he keeps up with all this fatherly-ness I'm going to ask him to adopt me." Suigetsu whispered to her jokingly. Ino tossed him a smile and the Mist nin quickly kissed her nose before standing up. "I'm going to hit the town for the night. Do some whoring and gambling. Definitely gonna drink. Maybe get into a fight or two. Wanna come Karin?"

Karin narrowed her eyes behind her black rimmed glasses and stood up. "Go to hell. You better wake up in the morning or I'm going to do something unpleasant to wake you up." She paused at the door that linked the room. "Seriously."

Suigetsu gave Ino a wink before leaving. "I've already seen her without her make-up on. How much more horrible can that be?"

Ino giggled behind her hand ignoring Sasuke's heated glare as he watching his teammate disappear with a frown of disapproval.

XOXO

Inoichi was fuming. He was beyond angry, beyond any attempts to calm him. Even his flower workers were staying away from him as his new shop was being rebuilt. Far away. The only ones who dared to talk to him was Choza and Shikaku and they were just as upset. Like Inoichi was upset with Ino, both Choji and Shikamaru were subjugated to their father's wrath. It took him two days to find out that she and Reiko had gone off to find Sasuke alone. She totally took advantage of the chaos of the rebuilding of Leaf and his busy Jonin meetings.

It didn't take much to suspect that Shikamaru and Choji were involved with her disappearance. He took his concerns to his longtime friends and before he knew it, both boys broke down and told them what was going on.

"Maybe I took your genius too literally Shikamaru because no one would ever commend you on your common sense." Shikaku said when they all gathered at Inoichi's house to discuss what was going to happen now.

Shikamaru and Choji were stubborn boys though. "You are underestimating her. She has a better chance of bring Sasuke back than Naruto. You can't deny that. You make it sound like she doesn't know what she's doing, but she does. After hearing what Sasuke had gotten himself into, did you really expect her to just stay put and not do anything about it?" Shikamaru shot back at the blustering adults.

"You should trust in Ino and trust in her strength. That's what friends and family are supposed to do." Choji stood side by side next to Shikamaru, not letting his eyes wander far from the three adults. Not breaking eye contact.

Inoichi studied them before swearing and beginning to pace the floor. Damn it, they were right. He wanted to keep both she and Reiko under his watchful eye knowing that they had such a strong relationship with the Uchiha. He never cared for the boy his daughter had to fall in love with. He was beside himself when he found out she was pregnant with Reiko knowing the danger that information entailed if others found out about him. Like the Council, like Danzo, like Orochimaru and Kabuto. Like Itachi and Sasuke. His grandson had so much in his life and he wasn't even born yet. He was even more concerned to the point of panic when Ino had come back with the ten year old in tow. He was over joyed to have him back in their lives, but that same joy was tainted with worry. He couldn't always be around them, couldn't always protect them like he desperately wanted too.

He remembered Shikaku telling him something when he tried to stop Naruto from facing Pein alone. He had been upset that Naruto had wanted to talk with him. Really, what would _talking_ do? But then Shikaku said that they had to entrust Naruto with their confidence like Shikamaru had done. They had to let the kids grow up and be ninja. To grow up and be adults and trust that all of their teachings they grew up with, that he and Shikaku and Choza instilled with in them was ingrained on their minds and behind their choices. Ino was a parent now (he still kinda cringed at the thought now and then) and despite hating the fact, Sasuke was Reiko's father.

"Is she okay? Do you know where she is right now?" Inoichi finally asked the boys.

"The last correspondence we received was yesterday. Reiko wrote to us and said that they were in Lightning Country and that they had found Sasuke. We should be receiving another one tomorrow." Shikamaru said, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"Does Asuma know about this?" He asked.

The boys exchanged guilty looks. "No. We didn't want to tell him or he would have gone after her." Choji admitted a flush on his full cheeks.

Inoichi sighed and rubbed the top of his head irritably. "I want to be the first person so see the message pigeon got it? Don't even open it when it gets here understand?"

Under their father's heated glares the boys grudgingly agreed.

XOXO

Sasuke took advantage to what little time they had alone when he could. Since they were stuck in this rough village properly named Dirty Snow, here in Frost Country until Yasuo woke up they had free time. There was a lot to do here and Reiko had easily convinced Karin to take him to a movie because being stuck in their room was boring and suffocating. Suigetsu was out and about whoring, gambling and drinking like he promised. He didn't knew what Juugo did, but he often came back looking a little older and bringing in strange objects that Sasuke didn't care to ask about.

It was early in the night and after giving her one last, long kiss, he rolled off of her to catch his breath while she gave a soft contented sigh, looking beautiful all flushed with swollen lips and dark, desire glazed eyes. But the moment was lost soon. She gasped and pulled the blanket to her chest, looking past him with big startled blue eyes behind some strands of tousled blonde hair.

"Hey Sasuke." His body suddenly grew cold and stiff when he turned to see the familiar orange masked man standing in their room with his arms folded in front of him. Sasuke didn't hide his frown as he grabbed his shorts from the floor and slipped them on, under the tangle of blankets around his waist.

"How do you know where to find me?"

"Don't underestimate me. I have considerable powers." He said, not in a bragging kind of way, but in a you-know-better-to-doubt-me kind of way.

Sasuke locked eyes with Tobi's one eye peeking through the hole of his mask. "So what do you want with me now? Hawk left the Akatsuki. We're done with you."

Tobi unfolded his arms. "As it stands, you reneged on you promise to me." He said seriously.

Sasuke was easily irritated and insulted. "What are you talking about?" He did what the guy had wanted and fulfilled his so called promise.

"I'm talking about hunting the Tailed Beast."

So far, Tobi didn't seem concerned that he was talking about this stuff in front of Ino. He probably thinks she's some kind of no name girl who he picked up in some bar. Tch, like he would ever lower himself to do that kind of thing. Still, he had to be careful and he hoped Ino didn't do or say anything for Tobi to think otherwise. And he was fervently hoping that Reiko was keeping Karin busy. He was careful not to let those troubling thoughts mar his expression or chakra. One had to be calm and blank in front of a man like Tobi.

"We already caught the Eight-tails and delivered it to you."

He shook his head, an air of exasperation surrounding him. "That was a substitution. In other words, you failed. The Eight-tails pulled a fast one on you."

Failed. That word made angry bitterness sting the back of his mouth. He never _failed_. That word was never used on him. Ever. _I saw it all with my Sharingan_. He thought back to that battle, a true battle that really tested his strengths and talents. _There's no way he had an opportunity to make a clone_. He went over it piece by piece in his mind, trying to see where something like that could have happened. The only time he could think of was when he had saved Karin from being crushed by the Eight-tail's massive tentacle. He had cut through it with a compressed _Chidori_ beam. _Was it that then? The part of his body I cut off?_

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. You and your team."

The bed shifted. "Maybe I should go?" Ino murmured uncomfortably. She was probably worried about Reiko. But Tobi created a clone and it stood over her to stop her from leaving. Sasuke scowled at the real Tobi.

"Don't move." Sasuke barked at her giving her a look over his shoulder before turning back to Tobi. The clone poofed away when Ino did as she was told. "So what are you going to do about it? It's none of my business now."

"You will finish whatever work you started as members of Akatsuki. Having said that, you can forget about the Eight-tails I've decided to give you a different task. One you should get right on after finishing with your…" His one eye slid to Ino. "Fun."

Sasuke's temper flared. "And if I refuse?"

"We'll fight it out right here and you won't be able to go to the Hidden Leaf Village." Tobi said easily enough, some of his intent vibrating off of him to make his point and try and intimidate him.

He stood from the bed. "Then I'll force my way through!" He bit out, charging a _Chidori_ and attacking. But just like before, he phased through him. So this was one of his powers huh? Interesting. Ino, for her credit, screamed and covered her ears like she had never seen or heard a ninja jutsu before. He had to hand it to her, she was good at acting.

Tobi stood, unfazed in the same spot which only made him more angry. He took a moment to compose himself. He had to keep a cool head when dealing with Tobi. And Ino was in the room, he had to protect her from the secretive Akatsuki leader. "It's a little too late to go to Leaf anyways. Your purpose is fruitless. Too bad."

"What do you mean?" He demanded and forced himself not to toss Ino a questioning look.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves is no more."

This time, Sasuke didn't hide his shock. "What are you saying?"

There was another chakra that crawled from the wooden floor. He didn't know what the hell it was, only that it was alive. It looked like a Venus fly trap with eyes. "I'll explain it to you." It rasped.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

Tobi held up his hand. "Relax. He's my partner." He looked down at the…whatever it was. "So, who is the new Hokage?"

"Someone named Danzo." It supplied in a voice different than that which it first used. "It's pretty much what we expected."

Just more and more surprises! "Danzo…is the Hokage?" And when was Ino going to tell him about this? How the hell could that happen?

"Yes, one of the high-ranking elders of the Hidden Leaf who drove your elder brother into a corner. He is the new Hokage."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. Tobi was using his hatred to keep him and his team in Akatsuki. Perhaps it would have worked if he didn't know that Itachi was alive. But he knew and that…changed things.

"What the hell happened in the Hidden Leaf Village?" He demanded furiously. Since Ino or Reiko didn't tell him anything about it.

"My subordinate, Pein destroyed it. And because both you and Pein were a bit too overbearing, it seems the five Kages are going to take action."

Sasuke paused in his thoughts on what he was going to yell at Ino about this time. "The five Kages?"

"There will be a Five Kage Summit Conference. Zetsu, fill him in on what happened." Tobi instructed and folded his arms again.

"What you would expect. Pein went to capture the Nine-tails and in the process, obliterated Leaf. But in the end, he was defeated by the jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Pein was one of our most powerful members, but even he succumbed to death. Naruto Uzumaki has become extremely strong. I think he's even stronger than you are Sasuke."

To that, Sasuke had to smirk in amusement. They knew nothing. "I don't care about that. My main concern is the Five Kage Summit. If Danzo is there, then I will go."

He felt Tobi was pleased with that answer, like he had been expecting it. "Sounds like a plan. Zetsu."

"I'll send one of my clones with you when you decide to leave." Sasuke watched in disgust as Zetsu emerged from his pod like shell. One side of him was black, the other white. He split himself into two making the room fill with the strong scent of pollen and pine. "I know the way."

"Don't take too long here Sasuke." Tobi warned. "When you're done with her, make sure you kill her."

He heard Ino's sharp intake of breath. "Don't worry about it." Sasuke assured him and looked at the white Zetsu. "But I'm not done, so leave."

Tobi's chilling chuckle made his skin crawl and White Zetsu gave a lopsided smile before disappearing back underground. He waited a tense three minutes until Ino spoke.

"They're gone." She said softly, scooting off the bed and gathering her clothes to dress. "Don't give me that look. You said you were going to destroy Leaf so of course I wasn't going to tell you about what happened with Pein." She defended with a scowl.

He eyed her warily. "Danzo is the Hokage?"

She bit her lip and gave a single nod. "Shikamaru said that they were originally going to nominate Kakashi, but Danzo opposed it and forced his nomination."

He didn't know what would be worse, having a perverted, late and lazy Hokage like Kakashi, or Danzo. "Tsunade died then?"

Ino's eyes hardened. "She's not dead. But…she's not in a position to lead right now. The attack made her use to much chakra, she's comatose right now. This is the first time I'm hearing of the Kage Summit though. What are you going to do?"

Sasuke stared down at her. "I told you before, nothing has changed. I'm going to that Summit and killing that man. Don't try and stop me."

To his surprise and bewilderment, she smiled. "I'm not going to stop you. When a deep root comes to the surface, the tree begins to die."

XOXO

AN: There, chapter 40 is done! You'll have to take it easy on me, its May and May is the month fuuullll of gradations and I have a big family. These past two weeks I've been to four different graduations for four different schools and you know how long those things take! So it interfered with my writing time. Also, I miss school. Even though I'm working full time, I decided to take two ASU summer online courses this year to keep up with my e-d-u-m-i-c-a-t-i-o-n (lol).

Let's see…I'm probably going to add some Naruto POV next chapter because it's a huge part of the original story. It might be next chapter or the chapter after when Itachi finally makes his reappearance. There is going to be a lot to cover in the remaining 5-6 chapters of this story. Thanks for reading! Love you all lots and lots for sticking with me as I finish this one off. REVIEW! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	41. Chapter 41

_I tell myself that you're are no good for me  
I wish you well but desire never leaves  
I could fight this to the end  
But maybe I don't wanna win_

I breathe you in again  
Just to feel you underneath my skin  
Holding onto the sweet escape  
Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison…Familiar Taste of Poison by, Halestorm

::Chapter 41::

Naruto sighed, wincing a little as he touched his face. His bruises were fading and the swelling had gone down. That beating he endured from the female Cloud nin caused him a great deal of pain, but if he had to go through it again, to protect Sasuke, he would. Yet beyond his pain, he was happy. Kakashi-sensei said that he would take him to the Raikage so that he could talk to him. Capitan Yamato seemed unsure about their plan, but Kakashi always had a way of talking him into doing things he didn't want to do.

Thankfully Sai had kept his word and didn't tell Sakura about what had happened to him. He didn't wasn't to stress her out any more than she was right now. When the Cloud Nins confirmed what they heard about Sasuke and the Akatsuki, she had been overcome by grief. It was then that Naruto knew she wasn't over Sasuke at all. Even though he chose Ino, even though they had a child together, Sakura was still in love with him. It made him sad for her too, thinking that she had kept it all bottled up inside of her. There were times when he thought it was true before now. Like the time they found out Ino was pregnant. Sakura had been so touchy about it and every time Sasuke's name was brought up, she looked like she was angered by it. When they escorted Ino and Reiko to Earth Temple, he would catch her looking longingly at the baby cradled close to Inoichi's chest during their travels. Then they had returned to Leaf after failing to get to Sasuke in time and were surprised when they laid eyes on him. He had looked so much like Ino, it was like a punch in the face reiterating the fact that Sasuke and Ino had a child and he was alive and…real.

The kid, Reiko was a pleasant mix of both of them with confidence that could easily be misconstrued as arrogance. He had Ino's easy smile and Sasuke's smirk. He soaked up everything everyone taught him and he liked Ramen! If Ino or Inoichi were busy, he was always with Shikamaru or would come and find him. When he was teaching Konohamaru things, Reiko would beg to join. It amused him to see both boys try and beat each other. It was a good natured rivalry that made him so whimsical. But like he and Sasuke, there was always a clear winner in the beginning. Reiko was a true genius, even more so than Sasuke. Maybe even more so than Kakashi or Itachi. His eyes and natural talent was an amazing thing to behold when they worked together. It was dangerous too if people found out about it. Like Danzo. Like Root.

"Feeling better?" Sai came back into the tent with a steaming bowl of instant ramen. Naruto grinned and took it eagerly from him, crossing his legs and letting the warm plastic bowl warm his hands.

"I told you I heal fast." He said cheerily and blew on some hot noodles before slurping them into his mouth.

Kakashi entered soon after. "We need to hurry and pack. The Cloud nin are finishing in the archive and we have to be ready to follow."

Naruto finished his meal in four more bites and downed the chicken broth. The hot liquid felt good sliding down his throat and warmed his belly. He was always ready these days. His bag was packed and waiting in the corner of his tent. He quickly changed out of his dirty, blood stained clothes and gently tied his headband back into place, over his bandaged head. Not even ten minutes later, Capitan Yamato came in.

"It's done." He still looked uneasy about the whole thing so Naruto offered him a smile of assurance.

"I'm ready."

XOXO

"What! You're making us stay here?" Reiko's exploding temper made her wince. He was sure loud_. I wonder if I sound like that too…_

They were in a small weathered restaurant in a small weathered village. The food here was homey and fulfilling. Just what they needed after their four day travels. The table had a little wobble to it and Juugo was rocking it back and forth with a troubled frown. The others didn't try and stop him from doing it.

"That place isn't good for cute kids like you." Suigetsu admonished playfully and reached out across the table to ruffle Reiko's hair but the young boy ducked away.

"Mom! You're just going to let him do that to us?" Reiko turned to her, eyes wide and unbelieving.

Ino shrugged and took a long drink of her warm tea. "I don't want people to see us at the Kage Summit." She said dismissively. "Besides, they have to infiltrate that place and a group of five is rather large."

"This is my choice, my fight. You and Ino are staying out of it." Sasuke said firmly, seated next to Reiko.

"Besides, if that Danzo guy sees you then he'll think you and Ino are working for Akatsuki. He'll think that you guys have betrayed your village." Karin told him absently, studying her nails. Karin may not like Ino very much, but she could see that she had a soft spot for Reiko. That made Ino grudgingly begin to like her. Just a little bit.

"Let him think what he wants! He won't survive long enough to tell anyone!" Reiko protested heatedly and looked to Sasuke with his big green eyes. "Why can't I come too? You guys never let me do anything! You guys are always saying if for my own good, it's to protect me. But you can't keep me a secret from the world the rest of my life!" He ranted and slammed his hands on the table before climbing over Ino's lap and storming off.

Ino sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingers. She kept a strict sense of where her son was with her sensor skills and found that he was just outside.

_Reiko…_she called our softly to him, letting her love and understanding reach him through their minds. It was a new level to their telepathy bonding. She felt him resist and she enveloped him into a mental hug. _Let him do this his way…we have to do things our way._ She told him.

Despite his hanger, she felt him grow curious. _What do you mean our way?_

She smiled mentally. _I got a delivery late late last night_. She teased.

_From who? Shikamaru and Choji?_

_I got one from them too, but that's not who I mean._

…_Itachi?_ She felt his budding excitement.

_While Sasuke is out doing his thing, we'll be meeting with Itachi._

_When?_

Ino mentally shrugged. _Tomorrow some time. So tell me, do you want to go with your bossy, overbearing, pigheaded father, or meet Itachi with me?_

Reiko was thoughtful. _Did you tell Sasuke about it?_

_If I did, do you think that he would be going to the Kage Summit? It'll be a surprise for him._ She thought in a joking manner.

_Sasuke's life is full of surprises these days_. Reiko mused. Ino could tell he was feeling better now.

_It keeps him on his toes. Came back and finish eating. _

She could feel him mentally roll his eyes. _Alright._

"Is he coming back?" Ino almost jumped at Sasuke's question, she had been so lost in her thoughts with Reiko. She turned to him and became engaged by his dark dark eyes_. Ahh, such dreamy eyes…if we were alone and back in our room, the things I would do to him to make those eyes burn me…_

She flushed, no, no. No distractions. "He's coming." She murmured and looked away as she took a calming drink of her warm tea. Later, Reiko had stuffed himself back between her and Sasuke and silently finished his meal, looking subdued and angry still. After, it was late in the afternoon and Sasuke had sent his team to wait for him at the village gate as he 'escorted' her and Reiko to the inn they were going to be staying at. Yasuo had recovered in Dirty Snow and vowed vengeance against his men who betrayed him, cautioning her not to come to the border villages between Frost and Lightning for a few months. She was still worried for him though. He looked pale and weak when he had left them but knew if anyone could pull through, it would be Yasuo.

"Be sure you stay here. I'll find a way to contact you." Sasuke told them, his posture relaxed with a hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I got it jeeze. You told me fifty billion times already!" Ino was annoyed and folded her arms.

"Well I'm telling you one more time." He poked her forehead. "I know how scatterbrained you can be."

Ino's mouth opened in insult. "What? I'm not scatterbrained! You better leave before I smack that smirk off of your pretty-boy face!" She jerked her arm away when he tried to grab it. But he just caught her other one and pushed her hard against the corner of the inn. He held her there for just a second, his knee hitching up, between her legs.

"Stop it! Why do you guys always have to do this kind of stuff in front of me? I'm a child for gods sake!" Reiko whined, breaking them from their staring contest. Ino giggled at the way he had put his hands over his eyes to stop himself from seeing his young parents in such a compromising position.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sasuke finally said and Ino leaned into meet him, pressing her lips lightly onto his in a quick kiss to spare Reiko. Sasuke allowed that small show of public affection, but pulled quickly away.

"Be good." He said in a rather sarcastic tone to Reiko, his lips lifting into a smirk at Reiko's disgruntled pout.

Ino watched him disappear into the throngs of people before turning to a miffed Reiko. "So now what do we do?"

"It sucks that Itachi is supposed to come tomorrow." Reiko muttered. "I don't know what the heck we can do here. It's not a very big place and it's too cold to say outside for long."

Ino looked around. "I know. I'm missing our village right now." She was gloomy all of the sudden. "I miss how it was before the attack." She said and opened the wooden door to the inn. "I hate having to do this behind Naruto and Sakura's backs. They care for Sasuke too and have a long history with him."

Reiko followed her down the hallways. "Do you think he misses them too?"

Ino shrugged. "I think he does…a little. But not like those guys miss him."

"Naruto always tell me stories about them and what they did as a team. Is it true that Sasuke had this book of paws from different cats and had to dress like one to finish his scrap book?"

Ino glanced down at him in surprise. "Naruto told you that? I've never heard about it before! What else did he tell you?" She asked eagerly.

Reiko snorted. "Do you ever wonder what's behind Kakashi's mask? Naruto said that when they were younger, he Sasuke and Sakura took turns trying to find a way to see under his mask…"

XOXO

High in the snow topped trees, Ino waited for any sign of a black bird as she lounged against the truck of the massive pine. They kept to the branches as to not leave footprints in the deep snow. Her cheeks were numb and pink and she puffed out little steams of breath to battle her boredom. Soft tuffs of feather light snowfall caught in her hair. She was marveling at the way the sunlight was making the ground glisten like glitter when Reiko's insistent thoughts filled her head.

_Mom! It's Naruto!_

Ino scrambled to her feet and took off to his direction. The winds tore at her hair and the cold cut through her winter clothes as she rushed to meet him. What the hell? Why would Naruto be here?

_Who else is with him?_

_Looks like Kakashi-sensei and Capitan Yamato. There are others coming to, like they're going to meet or something._

_Are you blocking your chakra like I showed you? Be careful, Kakashi-sensei could probably feel you if you're not._

_I am. Hurry._

If Kakashi and Yamato are with him, it must be serious. There would be no way the village could spare two jonin of their caliber at a time like this. Did they find out she was here with Sasuke? If they did, why didn't they bring Sakura? And who were the others that he was meeting? She wanted to reach out her sensors to see for herself, but knew that wouldn't be the brightest idea. When she had Reiko in her sights, she stealthily slipped next to him and peeked around the trunk, through the thick pine needles. In the blinding white landscape, she saw them. The trio had stopped in front of the large group of people.

"I can't hear what they're saying. We should get closer." Reiko whispered to her, two tomoe whiling as he narrowed his eyes. "They're Cloud Ninja."

Cloud? Why would he want to talk with them? Unless…

She was troubled now. "We can't get closer or they'll see us for sure." She said with a reluctant shake of her head. They were toeing the line as it was. From here, she could see that Naruto was hurt. Did something else happen in the village? Shikamaru and Choji didn't say write anything about it in their correspondence.

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed by a presence. Before she could even turn around, someone slipped their hands over her and Reiko's mouth. Both of them floundered in panic. Ino tried to turn to see who had attacked them, but was only pulled close to their shoulder.

"Shhhh." His warm breath caressed her ear and she felt a shiver work its way down her limbs to her toes leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. Reiko's eyes widened and he pulled the hand from his mouth, uncovering a smile.

"Itachi!"

Itachi's hand slid from her mouth and she was finally able to look at him. He was in a white cloak with a black shirt peeking out and standard dark blue ninja pants. His eyes glowed red and he graced Reiko with a small friendly smile. Gods, she thought that once she and Sasuke were back together, she wouldn't feel so attracted to the older Uchiha. But her heart was beating a mile a minute like she was ten again and crushing hard on some gorgeous older boy. Her eyes were sticking to him like honey and the cold wasn't biting at her flesh anymore. Grr, he had the power to distract her too!

He nodded ahead. "Let's get closer. I'm curious about what Naruto has to say too."

"But we can't without getting noticed." Ino argued.

Three tomoe emerged in his blood red eyes and spun slowly. "They won't see us. I'll make sure."

Ino frowned, not totally convinced. "There are nine well trained ninja down there. What if one of them is a sensor?"

"One of them is. The Raikage is down there too." He said nonchalantly.

Ino raised a brow. "How long have you been here?" She asked suspiciously.

He smirked that Uchiha smirk that made heat blossom in her tummy. "Long enough." She watched him smoothly jump to another tree and Reiko gave her a little frown before shrugging and following his uncle. She hesitated, but then growled low in her throat before deciding to follow. She made sure she blotted out her chakra signature for extra precaution.

In the clearing, she saw Naruto's group stop in front of the other group. Ino scanned them all, taking in their appearance. The Raikage was a huge massive man with steel bracers on his muscular arms. His dark skin was like coffee against the white of the snow. He looked very skilled and intelligent. There was a dark skinned girl with red hair and glittering gold eyes, a lazy looking young adult with silver hair and mocha skin standing next to an older one with the same color hair. In the front, there was a big busted woman, blonde with a sleek haircut and ivory skin with a blonde haired yummy looking man standing shoulder to shoulder with her.

There was a tense stare off between then before the yummy blonde man spoke. "You actually tailed Samui. You guys are pretty good." He said. The busty blonde's lips thinned as she stared steadily back at the Leaf trio.

"Y-you!" the younger white haired Cloud nin spoke.

"Damn it Naruto! You tailed us! What's the big deal?" The golden eyes Cloud nin said heatedly, obviously flustered.

The Raikage's eyes narrowed and his bulky body stiffened in caution. "Did the Hokage send you Kakashi Hatake?"

"No, I came to ask you personally about a request by Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf."

"Isn't this a bit rude?" Yummy Blonde guy asked, looking a little peeved. "Stopping us en route to the summit without any prior notice."

"Well? You there, boy! Speak!" The mighty Raikage commanded. Kakashi took a step back and Ino focused on Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It must be so nerve wracking standing in front of that big man. Even though he didn't know she was there, even she felt a little intimidated by the presence of the Raikage.

Finally, Naruto opened his blue eyes, determination and bravery shining brightly in the orbs. "I want you to cancel the disposal of Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto finally yelled. Ino gasped and put a hand to her mouth, glad that the golden eyed girl gasped out loud as well, unknowingly covering her outburst.

"Are you still talking about that?" Golden Eyes protested with a fist in the air.

"You sure have a lot of guts." The older white haired man said in a deep chocolate voice.

"What are you saying?" Yummy Blonde Guy sounded exasperated, like he didn't know if he should take Naruto serious or not.

"I know it sounds ridiculous!" Naruto defended. "But this is the only way I know how to say it!" He said, bowing his head apologetically. Ino's heart softened. Naruto…you'll never give up on him will you? Why couldn't Sasuke see what she saw in him? "Sasuke is my friend! My friend's gonna get killed. I just can't stand by and let it happen! On top of that, I don't want Sasuke to be the cause of the Leaf and Cloud villages killing each other. I don't want my friends, or the Cloud to fight for revenge!"

The blonde Raikage stood still for a moment, before taking a step forward and going around a bowing Naruto. Itachi put a hand to her shoulder to stop her from moving. But all Ino wanted to do was jump down there and do something! Naruto repeatedly ran in front of the departing Raikage to stop him, but each time he was passed by until Naruto dropped on all fours in front of the Raikage.

"I'm begging you! I don't want us killing each other out of vengeance anymore!" He cried out but Ino's heart dropped when even that didn't stop the Raikage from walking past him. The sound of the snow crunching under his weight made her feel so sorry and angry for Naruto. He was really putting himself out there.

"All Sasuke ever thought about was revenge! He became obsessed with it and that changed him. Vengeance makes you go mad. It turns you into someone you don't recognize anymore. I don't want anyone else to become like Sasuke! I don't want the Leaf and Cloud villages to destroy each other! That's why—" His voice cracked and a pang of heartfelt sympathy filled her chest and eyes. Naruto's body was trembling with desperate tears.

"We will dispose of Sasuke." The Raikage said angrily, stopping in his tracks. "After that, _you_ can stop the cycle."

"We are in a hurry. We've let you have your say." Yummy Blonde Guy said calmly.

Capitan Yamato stepped forward. "Lord Raikage. The incident which you tried to obtain the Hyuga Byakugan is still unresolved on our side. The Hidden Leaf swallowed tears of blood and avoided fighting the Cloud, who fueled the fires of war. It's thanks to those noble sacrifices that your people still exist. Please try not to forget that." She never heard Capitan Yamato sound so serious before. So threatening. She was mentally nodding along. Hinata told her about the time she had almost been kidnapped when she was four. Neji's father, the twin to Hinata's father had paid the price for the Cloud nin that had been killed in his attempt.

"Right here and now, this young ninja, no matter how awkward is bowing his head in his affection for the Cloud and Leaf, village and nation. Lord Raikage as one of the five Kages, what do you think of this?" It was Kakashi who spoke.

The Raikage turned on his heel, his eyes big with anger. "A ninja does not bow his head so easily! A ninja values action and strength! Concessions are forbidden in agreements made between ninja. The history of man is a history of war. Since the three Great Ninja Wars every nation and every land has tried to obtain powerful ninjutsu. Those without power are crushed. That is the truth of the ninja world. The Akatsuki will be branded as wanted fugitives. Then, not only I, but the world will hunt Sasuke down. Yet you bow your head for this criminal and plead for mercy for your friend. In the ninja world, that is not friendship! Boy from the Hidden Leaf, think hard on what you must do! The ninja world does not indulge fools!" He turned his back to Naruto dismissively. "Let's go!" He barked, walking away.

_Well so much for that. Naruto…I wish things were different. I hate this just as much as you do. _Ino wiped the few tears that ran down her cheek. She felt like going down there and curling up next to him to cry too.

"Let's go." Itachi ordered them and she reluctantly left, though it hurt to just leave him there. But she didn't know what to do and she couldn't reveal herself because Itachi was with her. When they were a safe distance away she stopped and looked back.

"You want to go to him don't you?" Itachi asked, standing just before her with Reiko in between them.

"I can't just leave him like this. I have to talk to him. I feel so horrible now that I think about it. Here I am with Sasuke and Naruto doesn't even know. It feels like I'm betraying him by keeping this a secret!" Remembering him bowing his head to the snow made her heart ache.

"It won't matter. You know Sasuke won't listen to anything Naruto has to say right now. He has a new purpose, one that has swallowed him. Why did you let him go to the Kage Summit after Danzo?" Itachi's brow creased in a mix of irritation and worry.

"It's not like I could change his mind about it! I told you I can't sway him like you all think I can! Besides that, I don't want that man to be Hokage. I know about him, I know what he thinks and militarizing the village isn't it at all. He thinks of Naruto as a weapon, not a person and will do everything to keep him under his control if he becomes Hokage. Lady Tsunade will wake up I know she will. I have more loyalty to her than to that shady man. And I'll do whatever I can to protect Naruto. Even if it means agreeing with Sasuke about taking Danzo out of the picture!" She was breathing hard, sizzling in righteous defense over her decision. "I need to go to Naruto, I need to talk to him. We all do. Doing things in our own way isn't helping matters. Can't you come and talk to him with me?"

Her hopes were smashed when he shook his head. "It's not the right time yet."

"When will be the right time then? Are you ever going to tell us what you're up to, what you've been doing these past few weeks?" Ino snapped moodily, putting a hand to her hip.

Itachi was as calm as ever and didn't even raise his voice once. "Let me handle my business the way I need to. You'll see. In the end, you'll see what I have planned. Tobi is the threat right now, not Sasuke. There is a much bigger event in the making. I trust you and Naruto to handle Sasuke. Don't look at me like that, I will appear before Sasuke and the rest."

Ino huffed and folded her arms. "But not just yet." She bit out sarcastically.

"There is one thing that needs to happen though." Itachi ignored her temper. "My eyes. Sasuke needs to transplant my eyes."

Ino's eyes widened. "What? Why would he need to do that? You need your eyes!" Reiko's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"The eyes from my other body." He explained to Reiko. "Tobi has it. No doubt he offered them to Sasuke to keep him in Akatsuki. Have Sasuke transplant them. They were always meant for him."

Ino looked away. Itachi's eyes…

"What?" Itachi caught the expression and Ino flushed.

"Tobi doesn't have them." She said slowly before looking back at his raised eyes brow. "Before you and Sasuke fought, me and my team visited Nakano Shrine. It was only to find some kind of clue where you guys were going to be!" She quickly. "Choji found a story about these two brothers and something called the…"

"_Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_." Itachi finished for her, regarding her in dawning understanding.

"Shikamaru thought that it would be wise to take them at the time I did the Body Soul Exchange jutsu. I guess he was right. I should realize by now that I should never doubt the genius of a Nara." She said fondly, warmth and pride shining inside when she thought of her team.

"What's that?" Reiko asked. "What's the difference between them?"

"The more you use the power of the _Mangekyo Sharingan_, the more the light dies from your eyes until your world is darkness."

At Reiko's confusion Ino rolled her eyes. "He means you go blind. Jeeze, why can't you just say it like that?"

Itachi smirked. "It sounds better the way I say it." He looked down at his nephew. "But yes, eventually you go blind and the _Sharingan_ dies. But if you transplant the eyes of your brother into your own, you never lose that light. New power is born, power that has been the Uchiha's ultimate trump card." He gazed at Ino. "So where are they?"

She tossed her head to the side. "Back in Leaf. I'll have to get word to Shikamaru and Choji to bring them if that's what you want. But it's going to take some time. They have to leave Leaf secretly and travel here to Iron so I don't know when they'll arrive." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "If everything goes the way Sasuke wants, he should be back tomorrow or the day after."

Itachi gave a nod. "After, once the transplant is finished, I will come again."

Reiko studied his uncle with uncanny eyes. "You're avoiding him aren't you?" Ino stayed silent. She was getting that feeling too but didn't wasn't to mention it for fear of Itachi's cold temper. But he was giving them plenty of excuses not to meet with Sasuke. She believed him when he said he was doing some behind the scenes things that she didn't have to know about, but even that could be put on hold for a minute if he really wanted to meet with his younger brother.

If he was, she could understand why. He blamed himself for the way Sasuke was now and was…disappointed in his younger brother's decision. But really, Ino thought with a trace of irritation, what did he expect when he turned his brother onto vengeance and hatred? Sasuke did what Itachi wanted. He excelled in his devotion for revenge and harnessed every bitter feeling into his training. Orochimaru cultivated him to be the ultimate weapon, his ultimate vessel. For a second, Ino felt guilt rise inside of her like smoke. Itachi had wanted to die, he planned it all and she had stopped him. Now, he seemed like he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. It was like he was ashamed. That's why he doesn't want to meet Sasuke just yet, she thought sadly.

"Reiko…you see too much." He admitted softly with a regretful smile. Reiko just stared at him with a dark look in his eyes even Ino didn't know what he was thinking.

"Itachi Uchiha is intimidated by his little brother. Sasuke would be pleased. His ego would swell so huge, not one would be able to breath around him." Ino mused, letting her eyes twinkle with her teasings.

When he smiled, his whole chakra lit up and butterflies swarmed in her tummy. He lookes like Sasuke when he smiles, she thought. She wished both of them smiled warmly like that more often instead of using their mighty Uchiha smirks.

"Probably." He said, his eyes curving into a pleasant crescent shape. "So you'll have to excuse my cowardice for the moment."

Ino's lip quirked and she took a page from Sasuke's book. "Just this one time then. Until you find your courage."

Itachi looked at her with glittering ebony eyes. "Thank you." He tilted his head back and looked into the clear blue sky. "If you want to talk with Naruto, you should head back to the village. Send word to your team, we have to move quietly and quickly. I'll be in touch."

Reiko stopped him from leaving. "Promise? You have to promise you will." His hand tightened on Itachi's arm, blonde hair fluttering from his almond shaped sage-green eyes in the weak winter breeze.

Itachi poked him in the forehead. "Promise."

Ino placed her hands on Reiko's shoulders and they watched Itachi disappear in a flurry of snow and leaves.

XOXO

They were staying in the same village she and Reiko were which wasn't surprising considering that it was the closest and only one near the place where the summit was taking place.

She was so nervous, staring at the inn that the trio were staying in. For a good half hour, she just stood in the store across from it trying to conquer her nerves and gain some courage herself. She was afraid of what Kakashi was going to say and what Naruto's reaction to her was going to be. She clasped her hands behind her back and linked her fingers together to stop them from trembling. Maybe Reiko was catching on to her nervousness because he was pacing behind her. She couldn't just linger here for the rest of the day, she scolded herself and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready. Are you ready?" She looked over her shoulder at Reiko.

He hesitated for a second before nodding. "I think I am."

It seemed like crossing the street took more than the fifteen seconds. Each of her steps echoed in her head like Choji's stride when he was in his multi size mode. She let her sensors flare out to find them. Naruto's chakra was as bright and warm as ever, but he could feel his sadness as well. The memory of his plea to the Raikage still stung her heart. Seeing him cry in desperation made her throat tighten. He was going through so much, trying to fix everything and she wasn't helping at all.

She stood in front of the door, fighting the chill that ran down her spine. Before she even raised her hand to knock, the door slid open and Kakashi stood in front of her.

"Ino?" His one eye widened and she offered a smile.

"Uh…yo?" When he didn't smile back she sighed and her shoulders slumped. That would have been too easy. "Is Naruto here? I need to talk with him."

She waited nervously before he moved aside and granted she and Reiko entrance. Yamato stood from his place where he had made his bed.

"Ino? Reiko?" His dark brown eyes narrowed. "Did you follow us?"

"No. I would have noticed. Which only means that you were here before us." Kakashi regarded her with a serious look. She could almost make out the frown behind his mask.

Something clicked in Yamato's head. "Sasuke. Where is Sasuke?" He demanded.

Ino schooled her expression hiding her guilt expertly. "He's not with me."

"If you know where he is you should tell us. The Raikage…" Yamato was standing in front of her now, towering over her.

"I know. I saw. That's why I need to see Naruto." She stubbornly refused to say anymore and Kakashi sighed.

"He's in the back."

Ino nodded and looked down at Reiko. "Stay here with them okay? I need to talk to him alone."

Reiko gave both adults an unsure look, but agreed in the end. Ino smiled and kissed him on the forehead before leaving. The door slid open silently and she saw Naruto lying on the ground curled on his side.

"I said I wanted to be alone for a little while." He mumbled without looking.

"Naruto." At her voice, he sat up quickly. In the darkness, she saw his blue eyes widen in surprise. As soon as she locked eyes with him, her vision swam with tears and she ran and dropped down next to him, sliding her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest as she let out a small sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Naruto! I didn't know how hard this was for you! I'm so selfish I should have told you about what I was going to do but I couldn't! I'm sorry!" She cried, her voice muffled by the front of his jumpsuit. He grasped her by the arms and drew her away to look at her.

"Ino…you've been with Sasuke?" He asked incredulously. All she could do was nod. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

She nodded again, her chin quivering. "He's…"

"At the summit?" He demanded. "Is that where he is?"

Ino hesitated for a second. "Yes. He's going to kill Danzo."

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "Danzo? Why?"

"Maybe I can answer that." Both she and Naruto jerked apart in alarm. Soon she was overwhelmed by a chakra so powerful and dark she found it hard to breathe. Her sensors were screaming in warning as she gazed up, into the mask of Tobi. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"How about we talk, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You!" Naruto cried out and instantly summoned a clone to perform a _Rasengan_ attack. She covered her ears to sound of it blasting against the wall of their room. Suddenly, she felt herself be jerked into an unyielding embrace. She felt the cold air from the evening whizz by her making her dizzy with how fast Tobi moved. Her whole body tingled for some reason like her whole being was resetting itself.

"_Rasengan_ right off the bat huh?" Ino's eyes snapped open and she found herself looking down at Naruto through a gaping hole in the roof. Tobi's hand was around her neck, the other restraining her around the waist. "You know it doesn't work on me right?" The ground shook and she saw a wood jutsu emerge from the roof and wrap itself around she and Tobi to keep them in place. Ino wheezed out a breath, feeling extremely suffocated. A wooden cage snapped in place in front of Naruto with Yamato kneeing in front of it. Ino frantically looked through it and around her.

Reiko! Where was Reiko? She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer. Please, even if I die, protect him!

"Naruto, you just stay put." Yamato said, looking up at she and Tobi. A Chidori crackled next to her head, making the little hairs on her neck and arms stand up.

"As expected, Sharingan Kakashi." Tobi said, his fingers digging painfully into her neck in warning. Ino refused to let any kind of sound out despite the fact that he was hurting her. "You are fast."

"We won't let you get your hands in Naruto that easily, Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said in a low, controlled voice that promised death. Ino's eyes widened. Madara Uchiha? This guy? There was no way he could be him! He was dead and there was no way he could still be alive! Itachi would have said something! Right?

"You did just hear my last line, didn't you? No attacks work against Madara Uchiha. And I doubt you'll do anything since I have this girl as my hostage."

She saw Kakashi's jaw tighten. "I don't know if you are merely erasing your presence or if this is an astral projection, but I know it's necessary for you to manifest physically in order to capture Naruto." Yamato said from below. Tch, does he look like he's an astral projection? His fingers digging into her neck would beg to differ. The wooden pillars around them rose. "This is my territory. Just try and do something."

"I never thought it would be easy. You see, I have my own plan. But right now, I'd rather talk." Tobi (or Madara?) said as calm as ever. He was in control of this whole thing, Ino thought, wincing when he lessened his hold around her neck.

"Talk?" Kakshi asked.

"Yes. What was it that made Pein, Nagato turn into a traitor? Naruto, you have aroused my curiosity."

XOXO

Reiko struggled in his bonds, growling low in his throat as he worked his hands free. His wrists were beginning to rub raw with his efforts, but he bit the inside of his cheek and ignored the pain. Something was happening! His mom and Naruto were in danger and Kakashi had the nerve to tie him up to keep him out of it!

He wasn't some weak kid who didn't know what the end of a kunai was! Why couldn't they see?

Angry tears burned his eyes. When he got free, he would show them all! He wasn't going to just stay quietly in the shadows anymore!

XOXO

Naruto stared up at them in disbelief. Even Kakashi and Yamato didn't know what to say right after Tobi told them the truth about Itachi. Even the story about the Senju and Uchiha clans was something she never heard before. And Kakashi…he tried to understand why Sasuke wasn't coming back to the village. _He thought like we all thought. He thought that Sasuke would honor Itachi's request and carry on Itachi's will._

"As Sasuke's teacher and his friends…" Tobi tightened his hold on her neck once more. "As his lover you might have assumed you understood Sasuke's true feelings. But you were badly mistaken. He's the real thing. A true avenger. That's what he is. Sasuke chose this himself."

She felt Naruto's despair reach her on the roof top. "It's a lie!"

"I took a gamble too. Would Sasuke carry on Itachi's wishes, or would he seek revenge against the Hidden Leaf? He chose vengeance. I essence, he was meant to be on our side. Sasuke's goal at the moment is to take revenge against the Hidden Leaf for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha Clan. It was inevitable. It's the Uchiha Clan's blood-soaked destiny of hate. Like a curse that has been passed down through the ages." Tobi explained.

"A curse?" Naruto asked, lifting his head finally. She could see so much in those blue blue eyes of his. He was getting overwhelmed by everything Tobi was saying and didn't know what to think right now.

"Yes. A curse of hatred which started generations ago. This is only the second time I've ever met you but I can tell that you hold the Senju's Will of Fire within you. I can see the First Hokage inside you. Even after death he lives on. He whom I admired, yet he was my rival. The man I hated the most. The Senju and the Uchiha. The Will of Fire and hatred. Naruto and Sasuke. You both will be the next chosen by fate. The Uchiha was destined to be a clan of vengeance. Sasuke has shouldered the entire burden of the Uchiha's hatred and intends to strike the world with that curse. It is the most powerful weapon. It's his friend and source of power, this thing called hatred. And its Sasuke's ninja way! Naruto, you will probably end up fighting Sasuke one day. Rather…I will throw Sasuke at you. A battle that was predestined ages ago. I'll have Sasuke validate the existence of the Uchiha."

Naruto's blue eyes glittered angrily. "Sasuke is not you toy! You can't make selfish plans!"'

Tobi snorted in her ear. "You think you can make Sasuke have a change of heart like you did with Nagato?" He mused in bitter sarcasm. "That's just as selfish Naruto. Controlling people requires the skill to manipulate the darkness in their souls. Nagato was just easy to influence."

"Don't compare Nagato to yourself! He truly wished for peace! You don't!"

"You're right."

Kakashi had asked what he had intended to do when he captured all the tailed beasts, but Tobi's answer was vague, full of sinister secrets. How could he become _complete_ when he gathered the tailed beasts Ino wondered? Her whole body was numb from the cold and the tightness of Yamato's wooden bonds. The whole time he was talking, she had tried to reach out with her sensors to find Reiko but Tobi's chakra made it impossible. Did he know she was a sensor?

"Our conversation…was quite fun." Tobi's body shifted behind her and she the environment began blurring in front of her. Was he going to take her with him? And then do what? Would he kill her?

"Naruto!" She managed to cry out. "Reiko…protect Reiko!"

"Ino!" But his voice buzzed away when she felt Tobi's transport jutsu swallow her whole body. They ended up in some place…some place that existed but didn't. He let her go and she bolted from him, stumbling over her feet and falling on a sponge like cube of some sort.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking up at the masked man who skewered her with his one eye the peeked through the hole in his mask. She could see it glowing red with an active _Sharingan_.

"A place stuck between time. One of my own making. It was foolish of me to dismiss you so easily. But to be honest, I didn't think Sasuke had time to find himself a girl. He's so surprising and secretive, ne? You are someone of great importance to him, I can tell now. Capturing you is a good thing for me. One more thing to retain my hold over him." He squatted in front of her. "So you know about Danzo huh? And you didn't seem very surprised when I told Naruto and the others about Itachi. That tells me that you are not someone to take lightly and you know more than you should."

Ino didn't say anything, but Tobi didn't mind. It was almost like he was talking to himself. "And who is this Reiko? Oh, not going to tell me? It doesn't matter, I'll find out sooner or later." He said with a shrug and stood up. "What is your name?" When she didn't say anything he sighed. "Naruto called you Ino so I assume that's your name then? Very well Ino, stay quite. You're going to have to hang out in here for a while. I have to check on Sasuke and see what has become of Danzo. Be good okay?"

"Wait!" Ino stood when he began to phased away. Tobi stopped. "What are you going to do with me?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry Ino, I won't kill you. You're much more useful to me alive." He walked close to her and Ino forced herself to stay rooted to the spot. "It'll be interesting to find out all your secrets."

XOXO

AN: Soooorrry for the long wait! (gets down on knees to beg forgiveness). Part of me was worried that this story was going to get taken down due to the 'purge' here in FF(.)net. Hopefully it will survive long enough for it to end but if it is taken down, I have it archived on AdultFanfiction(.)net under the same name and title. It took me a little while to work out how that site works, but I finally got the hang of it after a few days. Please excuse my humble editing skills for you are bound to see many of my mistakes :(

Again, sorry about the wait and if you feel forgiving then drop a REVIEW! You know I love you all lots and lots! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	42. Chapter 42

_I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be sober  
I want you on my mind, in my dreams  
Behind these eyes that I wanna wake up  
No, not this time_

_I breathe you in again_  
_Just to feel you underneath my skin_  
_Holding onto the sweet escape_  
_Is always laced with a familiar taste of poison_  
_A familiar taste of poison, a familiar taste of poison_…Familiar Taste of Poison, by Halestorm

::Chapter 42::

Reiko freed himself from the ropes finally and tore the ones off around his ankles before running down the hall barefoot and sliding the door open.

"…protect Reiko!" His heart throbbed when he hear his mom's cry. He latched onto her chakra signature and let it guide him to where she was.

"Ino!" Naruto called out and Reiko ran to the wooden prison bars that kept Naruto in place, and pressed his face against them only to see that there was nothing in the wooden bonds on top of the roof anymore.

"Mom!" He screamed hoarsely, looking frantically around for any trace of her. He reached his sensors out the furthest they could go but there was nothing. There wasn't any sign of her! The wooden bars shrank away and Naruto grabbed his arm. "Where is she? Where is my mom?"

His tear filled green eyes met pained dark blue ones and Reiko read the answer in them. "I'm sorry Reiko." He said softly. Reiko shook his head. She was gone? Truly gone? "But we'll get her back. I promise!" Naruto said, squeezing his shoulder. He pushed Naruto's hand off of him harshly, glaring at the older blonde through tears.

"How? How are you going to get her back? Do you even know where she is? What happened? Who took her? Why didn't you stop them!" He demanded in a shrill watery voice that didn't sound like his. He felt so cold inside, so lost and scared. There wasn't a moment in his life when he felt so alone. He had always been by her and even when he wasn't, he always felt her near him through their mental bonds. But there was none of that now. There was only them, the ones who didn't save her! He didn't want to be around them he was so angry and hurt.

For the first time he desperately wanted his dad. He wanted Sasuke. Cool and calm Sasuke who would have protected her from whoever took her. But he was gone too he thought numbly. There was no one left for him now. He broke his heated gaze from Naruto and stalked back inside. He didn't go far though, just slumped against the wall so he could hear them on the other side as he tried to calm himself. He had to take few deep breaths to stop himself from sobbing and cradled his head in his hands, between his knees.

"The masked Akatsuki guy, Madara Uchiha. There's absolutely no trace left." He turned his dull, gritty eyes to the roof where could spy Kakashi standing next to the swirling wooden jutsu. Madara Uchiha? Who was he? That guy who helped Itachi that night? He was the only masked man he knew about. But why would he take his mom? "The Transportation jutsu…it's such a troublesome jutsu."

Reiko rubbed his eyes to clear his tears. There was no use in crying right now, he thought dejectedly. He had to think and try and find a way to get her back. "Kakashi- sensei, what he was saying…" Naruto began.

"It's dangerous to believe his story." Kakashi said quickly, jumping down to stand in front of Naruto.

"But if it's true, Sasuke is—"

Curiously, Reiko perked his ears and stood up. "Sasuke is what? What story?"

There was some hesitation. "The one about Itachi and the massacre." Naruto finally said looking down at him with a troubled frown.

"Naruto, I know how you feel, but you must not be impatient." Kakashi said, sliding his headband over his eye to hide his _Sharingan_. "For now, we'll keep what Madara said to ourselves…"

"But it is true." Reiko said softly. He regretted saying it for a second but then pushed the feeling aside. He was fed up. Fed up with keeping so many secrets. He let Ino and Itachi have their chance, and look what happened! She was captured and Itachi was in the winds and he was left alone. He felt their shock permeate the air and felt some of his troubles lift from his shoulders.

"W-what? You know about it?" Naruto kneeled on one knee in front of him grasping him by the shoulders. "It's true then? That's why Sasuke is going to kill Danzo?"

Reiko nodded. "Sasuke is at the Kage Summit?" Yamato asked incredulously. "If he attacks Danzo there, he'll be declared as an international criminal!"

Reiko hesitated on what he was going to say next, but ….he came this far. "Itachi is alive."

The following astonishment hit all three of the older ninja's like he had expected it too. They looked down at him with wide eyes, speechless. "H-how?" Kakashi recovered first. Well, he didn't really recover, but he managed form words and move his mouth. "How is that possible?"

"My mom used her Body and Soul Exchange jutsu that day. The day Sasuke and Itachi fought."

"That thing she used on Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked looking up at Yamato, then sliding his gaze to Kakashi.

"I thought they confiscated her body scroll." Yamato sounded suspicious.

"I don't know about that, but I know that Itachi is alive. He's the one who's been training me. Before we came here to talk with Naruto, we met with him." He said, folding his arms. The soft falling snow kissed his nose and caught in his eyes lashes. "He's planning something, but hasn't told me or mom."

"Then…can't he talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Everything would come to an end of they talked and Itachi explained his choice to Sasuke. Maybe Sasuke will stop with his revenge against Leaf!" Reiko sighed regrettably, feeling so very sorry for the idea that Naruto had. His mom thought the same thing. He wished it would be that simple, but Sasuke was sticking to his plan despite the fact that Itachi was alive.

"Mom asked the same thing, but Itachi said it wasn't the right time. And she wouldn't talk Sasuke out of going after Danzo because she doesn't like him too."

Kakashi frowned. "Danzo might not be the ideal candidate for Hokage, but he's done a lot of things to keep Leaf Village safe and secure. Things that other people couldn't and wouldn't do."

Reiko shook his head. "That's not why she wants him gone. She wants him gone because of Naruto." At his questioning look he explained. "If Danzo is Hokage he's just going to use you as a weapon Naruto. You won't have any freedom and you wouldn't be able to go after Sasuke anymore." He turned to Kakashi. "Tell me, how much would he do to keep that title? Even if he was outvoted, would he just step down quietly?"

Kakashi and Yamato exchanged looks. "Do you know how many he has in Root? With the village the way it is, with jonin and chuunin spread thin, it would be the perfect time for a takeover. Things like that always happen when there is a power vacuum." Yamato admitted.

"But what can we do? If Itachi won't meet with Sasuke and Ino taken by Madara, then what?" Naruto asked.

That was a good question. "Maybe…"

"We won't use you to lure Sasuke to us." Naruto said firmly, reading his thoughts. "That would put you in danger and Ino said I'm to protect you." He ran a troubled hand through his hair, shaking some snow from it. "I…need to think about all of this." He said and jumped to the roof, away from all of them.

"Hey! What the hell? Look at what you've done!" The remaining three turned to a furious looking older man with a fur lined coat with a thick neck cuff. Reiko looked around and saw that people were beginning to gather around the building to gawk at the massive hole on the inn.

"That's why I hate ninja." The inn owner muttered glared at Yamato's apologetic smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll make sure it's repaired." He said bowing a little. Reiko was reminded of the time that the new BBQ place opened back in Leaf and Choji ate a whole bunch of meat. They stayed late, until he had his fill and when they left the BBQ owner and his wife were fuming for having to stay open so late. Asuma had to fervently apologize like Yamato was doing. Reiko looked up and felt Naruto's chakra calming and new power gathered inside of him like a fresh breath of air. So when he meditates, he goes into Sage mode huh?

Yamato went about repairing the wall with a wood jutsu. More people surrounded him to watch. Reiko shivered and rubbed his arms free of goosebumps. "You should go inside and get warm. I don't want to face Ino's wrath if you get yourself sick." Kakashi murmured to him, nodding to the inn. So he left back inside and sat cross legged in front of the hearth to warm himself. Now what? What could he do now? His thoughts were in turmoil. The more he thought of his mom, the more he worried about her. If Tobi or Madara (whatever his name was!) wanted, he could just kill her to get her out of the way. But he didn't think the Akatsuki man would do it. He wanted Sasuke to stay on his side and killing his mom would only work against him. But kidnapping her would be bad too. Sasuke was going to be so angry with him! Reiko's lips lifted in a satisfied sneer. Maybe mad enough to kill him? One could only hope.

He stared into the flames before he straightened his back. Shikamaru and Choj! He had to get word to them about Itachi's eyes. Shikamaru would know what to do for sure! Quickly, he dove for his bag propped against the wall and took out his white scroll. He glanced down for just a second before grabbing his black scroll as well. Maybe Itachi wasn't too far away and he'll come? He pulled out two strips of paper from his storage can and wrote the notes on them. He glanced up and looked around him to make sure he was alone before biting his thumb and summoning a white pigeon and a black crow. He rolled the notes and slipped them in their holsters around their little legs. The window was stuck for a second, but he managed to pry it open and send the birds on their way.

"Please, get there fast." He whispered to them and watched both birds disappear in the distance.

"Reiko." He spun and saw Kakashi looking at him with folded arms. "You're not keeping anymore secrets are you? You know whatever it is, you can tell me. No one wants Sasuke back more than Naruto. And I was Sasuke's teacher so I worry for him too."

Reiko shifted his eyes away. "There is nothing really, if there was then I would tell you." He murmured looking into the flames.

"Who did you send word too if that's true?"

"To Itachi and Shikamaru and Choji." He admitted truthfully.

"Shikamaru and Choji? They know that Itachi is alive then?" Kakashi sounded surprised.

Reiko shifted his eyes back. "Yes, they were there when she did that jutsu. They know everything."

"And Asuma?" He prodded.

Reiko shook his head no. "They thought it would be better for him not to get involved. He has his own family to worry about now. My grandpa doesn't know too, neither does Shikamaru's and Choji's dads." He assured him. But sooner or later, they were going to find out. He didn't know how much secrets he was keeping until he was saying it all out loud.

"I see." Kakashi squatted in front his him, his one eye staring steadily at him. "No matter what we'll get your mom back okay? I know this must be hard for you, being apart from her."

Tears burned his eyes but he blinked them back and nodded. "I trust Naruto." He whispered. Kakashi's eye turned up in a smile.

"I trust him too." Reiko's eyes shifted to the roof, where he felt Naruto. "How long is he going to be up there?"

Kakashi stood up. "Meh, who knows? I should tell him to come down though." Reiko looked to the left. "There are people coming." He said, feeling them enter his sensor range. "It's…Sakura?"

Kakashi left outside and Reiko followed. "Naruto. Come down now." He called out. Reiko stayed out of sight for the moment. He could make out Sakura's chakra signature easily and picked up on Kiba's too. But the other two, he didn't know well enough to know who they were. He placed his back against the wall and peered out through the window that Yamato had repaired.

"Sakura? Sai, Kiba and even Bush Brows?" He heard Naruto say. What were they doing here?

"Why did you all come here?" Kakashi asked them.

"Naruto." Sakura called out. "I need to talk to you."

Naruto jumped down and dusted the snow from his head. "What about?"

Reiko moved closer to the window. "Naruto…I love you." The ten year old blinked a couple of times in astonishment. What? He could feel the shock from her confession ripple across everyone present. Lee, Kiba and Yamato's eyes were comically wide with astonishment. Naruto was staring at her with disbelief.

"W-what did you just say Sakura?" He sputtered out. "I think I heard wrong. Could you say it again?"

From his place, he saw a blush steal up Sakura's cheek. "I said…I love you Naruto." Naruto just stood speechless in front of her. All of them didn't know what to say or do. "I said Sasuke doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Reiko's breath caught in his throat. Sasuke? Sakura…likes Sasuke? How? When? What? He thought back to all the times he talked with Sakura, about all the times Sasuke ever came up. There were times when his mom would tell him not to bring him up if they went to see her at her house, or the hospital. Was it because she knew? She knew that her best girlfriend had feeling for his dad? Did Sasuke know? "I must have been crazy to carry a torch for him for so long. Even after he and Ino…" She shook her head and forced a smile. "Listen carefully when someone confesses her feeling for you!" She scolded playfully. Reiko could hear the shy strain in her light tone and frowned.

He could feel Naruto's chakra darken a bit. Sense some anger in his chakra aurora. His bright blue eyes narrowed and he took a step back. "But why? What for!" Naruto demanded. "This isn't the place to be joking around. It's not funny Sakura." He bit out angrily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really!" Sakura said a little too quickly which only increased his and Naruto's suspicions. Why would Sakura say something like that if she didn't mean it? That was a mean thing to do to anyone! And if she was lying, then she really had a thing for Sasuke? He didn't know how to feel about that. Overall he liked Sakura. She was smart and nice and always got into playful arguments with his mom. She was usually the one who kept Naruto's head in the game, scolding him if he goofed off too much. She was the Hokage Tsunade's apprentice and showed him a few things with medical ninjtusu.

"I just woke up." Sakura continued. "Why should I love a rouge ninja who's a criminal? I'm not a child anymore. I can face reality. I know he will never love me back. He has Ino and Reiko. They are his family. So Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing after Sasuke, all right?" Promise? What promise?

"What's going on?" Yamato took a step forward but Kakashi stopped him.

Naruto stared at her with the upmost seriousness, even Reiko felt a little nervous looking at the usually carefree blonde. "Sakura, did something happen? This is all so sudden."

"Nothing happened!" Sakura defended. "It's obvious why I fell in love with you."

Naruto didn't look convinced and Reiko wasn't buying it either. What was she thinking? What did happen for her to say these things? Sakura moved and Reiko ducked under the window and went to the other side to see what she was going to do. He heard the snow crunching under her feet and she lifted her arms and hugged Naruto. But he didn't hug her back.

She spoke so softly he had to strain his hearing and activate his _Sharingan_ to read her lips. "Sasuke just keeps on getting further and further away from me. But Naruto, you've always stuck by my side and cheered me up. Naruto, I finally realized your true self. Even that time with Pein, you returned when you were needed most. The hero who protected the village. Today, everyone in the village admires you and I'm simply one of them now. You used to be a prank-loving loser and now you've become a wonderful person and I've witnessed it all first hand. Meanwhile, Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes and breaking my heart. I should have given up on him a long time ago, when I learned about Ino being pregnant. But I couldn't let go, not like I should have. I was blind, but I see you now Naruto. I'm able to be close to you like this. You comfort me. I care about you from the bottom of my hear—" Reiko watched as Naruto grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Cut it out Sakura." He said with a little shake. "This joke isn't funny at all!"

Sakura looked at him, her chin quivering. "Why are you so upset? I'm just telling you that I like you now instead of Sasuke." She insisted.

Liar, Reiko thought his anger rising to meet Naruto's. "I hate people who lie to themselves!" Naruto spat, his fingers clenching Sakura's cloak. Sakura grew upset, telling Naruto that she was the one who decided how she feels and that he should worry about himself for once and not Sasuke.

"It's not about that promise anymore." Naruto said when Sakura asked him to come back to the village. He would have to ask what promise they were talking about. It must have been pretty serious for Sakura to keep bringing it up. "I kind of understand more now about why Sasuke has become obsessed with revenge and is causing so much damage. Sasuke loved his family and his clan. Because his love was so deep, it's hard for him to forgive."

Reiko bit his lip. Would Sasuke ever forgive Itachi? When he thought of someone killing his parents, killing Sasuke and Ino he felt dark bitterness smother him. That's why he was wishing that Tobi would die, for taking him mom away from him. He could never forgive someone who hurt her.

"If he was so devoted, why would he join the Akatsuki after defeating the unforgivable Itachi?" Kiba asked, lowing his chin and staring hard at Naruto. Reiko heart sped up. Would Naruto tell them that Itachi was alive? If he did, what would happen? He could tell that Kiba and Sai had no love for Sasuke. But he didn't want any more secrets. He would have to leave that up to Naruto and the others because he didn't particularly trust all of his mom's friends when it came to Sasuke and Itachi.

"That's…not how it went down." Naruto said sadly and then took a breath, opening his eyes and peering up at Sakura's group. "It doesn't matter, even if there's no promise between us anymore. I personally want to save Sasuke."

Kiba whispered something to Sakura but she just stepped on his toe before pivoting on her heel. "Forget it! I'm going back." She said, stopping in the snow. "Let's go, Kiba, Lee, Sai!" Reiko silently watched them leave. That was it? It didn't feel like it was the end. Reiko left the window and slid the door open, stepping out into the snow with his warm cloak about his shoulders. She was going to do something…he could feel it.

"What's up with her? Does Sakura really have feelings for Sasuke?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "I thought she was over him, but recently, I've come to find out that she still loves him." Naruto sighed. "Back in the Academy days, Sakura and Ino were the best of friends but when Sakura found out that Ino might like Sasuke she told them that they would be rivals from now on. In the beginning, Ino didn't even like Sasuke."

Reiko nodded, remembering his mom telling him that story. Tch, you couldn't tell these days the way they were constantly groping at one another. "She told me about it. That Sakura stopped being her friend when she thought she liked Sasuke. But they made up didn't they?"

"They did but it's hard for girls to give up their first love. Sakura's been harboring those feelings for Sasuke for a long time." Reiko decided that he didn't like talking about Sakura liking Sasuke. In the end, she would only get hurt by it. She said it herself. Sasuke chose Ino. And they had him. They were a family. Even he didn't think that Sakura would try and break up a family. But still, her actions right now were suspicious.

"Still, I think she might be up to something. She left to easily." He said glancing at her footprints in the snow.

"She is." They all glanced behind them to see Sai.

"Sai? Why are you still here?" Naruto asked, pausing at the door he was about to enter.

"It's a clone." Kakashi told him.

Sai's clone looked as blank faced as the real Sai and gave Reiko a look over not portraying any kind of emotion before turning his attention back to Naruto and the others."I'm going to tell you the real reason Sakura came here."

"What do you mean Sai?" Yamato asked. He knew it. Reiko listened carefully.

"Sakura didn't come to confess her love for you. The Konoha 11 came to a consensus and I'm here to inform you."

"Consensus? About what?" Reiko asked. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him.

"I thought it was strange." Naruto murmured. "She was hiding something after all."

"I came to understand her feelings. Why Sakura couldn't bring herself to tell you." Sai said with a distant look on his face.

"The consensus." Reiko demanded.

"The Hidden Leaf will deal with Sasuke. Every one of your comrades is committed to that and will act accordingly." Sai said evenly.

Naruto sucked in a breath. "Sakura agreed to that? Why would she?"

Reiko heard Shikamaru's voice in his head. He told them the same thing, just when he and Ino were about to leave. At the time, Reiko was just as flabbergasted by it as Naruto was. But after, when he thought about it he understood Shikamaru's reasoning. "Naruto, think about what you said to me and my mom that day." Reiko broke into Naruto's ramblings and pushed him away from Sai. "That day when you were going to talk with Pein. What did you tell my grandpa? What did you say to the Raikage when you were begging him to lift the kill order on Sasuke?" Reiko demanded heatedly.

Naruto paled. "What? You saw that?"

"You said you wanted the cycle of revenge to stop. Think about it. I don't want Sasuke to die, but we can't let others interfere with Leaf problems. If someone other than Leaf kills him, then me and Ino would go after them. If we die, then Shikamaru and Choji would go after them and if they die, their parents will get involved. It's the same on the other side too! You have to understand this Naruto. Shikamaru is right to gather everyone and tell them that Leaf has to deal with Sasuke on our own."

"But to kill him…!" Naruto protested.

"They won't. Shikamaru is giving us a chance and it's our only one. That's why we can't fail. Sakura is just going a step further and is trying to spare the others from it." Reiko looked at Sai. "She's going to try and kill Sasuke herself isn't she?"

He gave a single nod. "It's my assumption as well. Sakura does love Sasuke and she doesn't want to see him fall further and further into darkness. She cares for Ino as well, but she doesn't have much faith that she will bring him back."

Not alone she can't Reiko thought. He looked to the sky, wondering if Itachi got his message yet. Then, he felt someone approaching and he looked expectantly to that direction to see three new people. People who he never seen before but from the surprise rolling off of the others, it seemed the others knew who they were.

There was a tall blonde girl with dark blonde hair pulled into four spiky ponytails. In the middle, there was a smaller red head with a huge gourd on his back. Reiko could tell he was very skilled and had an immense chakra deep inside. And the last one on the right was a man with purple face-paint on, dressed all in black. From their headbands, he understood that they were Sand ninja from Wind Country.

All three of them stared openly at him. Reiko frowned. "What? Is there something on my face?" He touched his cheek distractedly.

"Your…eyes." The red head said in amazement. "You have a _Sharingan_. Who are you?"

Reiko paled a little. He forgot he had them activated. It was easy for him to switch back and forth between the world of color and the red and black world without a second thought. He thought of changing them back, but then quickly changed his mind. They already saw them and besides, he promised that he wasn't going to live in the shadows any longer. Let more people see them he thought defiantly. Let them know that there was another _Sharingan_ living in the world. No matter what Sasuke and Itachi did, they were his family and he wasn't going to be ashamed of the fact.

"Uhh…" Naruto began but Reiko jumped in.

"My name is Reiko Yamanaka."

The tall blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "Yamanaka? You look a lot like a girl I know from that clan."

"Ino?" He asked, a little smile creeping up on his lips.

She studied him. "Yeah…do you—"

"She's my mom."

He heard Yamato gasp behind him. "Reiko!" Naruto admonished loudly.

There was so much shock and surprises today Reiko mused, watching the Sound nin's eyes widen.

"W-what? But how? If Ino is your mom and you have a _Sharingan_ then…"

"Sasuke is my dad." Reiko finished for her. Naruto slid a hand hard over Reiko's mouth with a nervous laugh.

"Kids and their stories! Ahahaha!"

The red head leveled his eyes with Naruto's. "But he's not lying. There was no waver in his chakra when he said that." Oh? This guy was a sensor too?

Reiko pried Naruto's calloused hand from his face. "I'm not lying!" He said, stumbling in the deep snow from Naruto's desperate attempts to quiet him again. "You guys need to stop with that too! I won't be a secret any longer!" He yelled.

Kakashi held up his hands. "All right, all right. Calm down. Please, this is a story for another time. Why are you here?"

"If Sasuke Uchiha is your father then there is something you must hear immediately." The girl spoke in a tough no-nonsense tone. "We will tell you everything that happened at the Five Kage Summit."

XOXO

Ino last resort to fight her boredom was singing. In this place, where there were no walls and limitless nothingness, there wasn't much to bide her time. How long had she been in that pace? A few hours? A day? A week? She was lying on her back with her feet propped up on one of those weird spongy cubes, looking into the darkness of the… what…She squinted up into the darkness for the billionth time. It wasn't a sky that was for sure. But she could see some colors swirl in it. Or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her?

She wrapped a strand of her hair around her fingers and continued singing 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine' for her twelfth time in a row when she heard a distinct buzzing sound. She dropped her legs and rolled to her side into a low attack stance, taking a kunai from her pouch. Someone dropped from the 'sky' and landed with a loud _oof_ on one of the spongy cubes. His eyes glowed a strange bright yellow color and a black half ninja mask covered the upper half of his face. His chest was bare and…purple?

"Who's there?" He demanded, pulling his tanto from the back and holding it up in front of him in defense. She saw the Leaf headband on his forehead and dropped her kunai a bit with a frown.

"So he caught someone else huh? What's going on outside?" She didn't drop her kunai, but it lazily drooped in her hands.

"And you are?" He asked, straightening a little when decided that she wasn't much of a threat.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." She said with a sigh and replaced her weapon before folding her arms.

"Yamanaka? You're from Leaf then?" The bare chested man replaced his weapon too. The 'sky' opened up again and someone else dropped down. Ino winced at his fall.

"Fuu!" Purple man kneeled by the other but didn't touch him or help him up. "Are you okay?"

Ino ran to them and saw Fuu coughing and nodding. His hair was dark red, with half of it pulled into a high ponytail. When he finally glanced up her blue eyes widened in recognition. He still had the same nose, a little crooked with a strong jaw line and glittering light hazel eyes. Once, his hair had been short, bright orange and short and his eyes had been green. But that concealment jutsu had long faded. He recognized her too and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Rei?"

XOXO

After the story was told, Reiko cursed under his breath. Leave it up to Sasuke to make enemies with the most powerful ninja in the world! Sasuke…where were you now?

"I see. Who would have thought the meeting would become so intense." Yamato commented, his face set in stone not giving anything away. "Danzo…what was he thinking?" He turned to Kakashi who only sighed.

"I'm not too eager about becoming the Hokage." He mumbled with a rather helpless look in his one eye. "And even if the situation requires me to accept…I'll have to return to the Hidden Leaf Village first and hear what the others say." Reiko raised a brow. Was he pouting? He never saw an adult pouting before. Sometimes he wondered about Kakashi.

"Madara has declared war on us!" The Blonde Girl said seriously. "There's no time to deliberate."

"I'm sure everyone will approve." Yamato said quickly to ease her temper. "We should have them proceed on the premise that you are the Hokage, Kakashi."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped a bit and he took a deep breath in. "I guess you're right. Thanks."

The Red head who had been silent during the retelling of the events finally spoke. His eyes never once left Reiko's face. "Naruto, this is a battle to protect the Eight-tails and Nine-tails." He began, his aqua green eyes steady and hard as he finally gave his attention to Naruto. "Namely you. And it's also for the ninja world. As Kazekage I would give my life to protect you." Reiko choked a bit at that revelation. This guy was Kazekage? He was so young! He and Naruto had to be the same age. Which meant that he had major skills. "If Sasuke attacks any member from the Allied Ninja Forces as a member of the Akatsuki I will show no mercy." Reiko puffed up with outrage. Jeeze, everyone was trying to kill his dad! "All he wants is darkness."

"He's not in total darkness just yet!" Reiko finally yelled out, startling everyone.

"Reiko…" Kakashi warned with a stern shake of his head.

"No! You guys seem to think there is no hope!"

"Kid, do you even know what Sasuke truly desires? After what he did at the Kage Summit, do you really think that he can be changed?" Face Paint narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! I know Sasuke better then you do!" He shot back. "And he's not totally lost. He's just confused right now, and angry. He didn't even want to hurt you guys, just Danzo. Danzo was the one he wanted."

"It doesn't matter now." The Kazekage said. "He has made his choice, and we have made ours as well. If you think there is something worth saving in him then I suggest you move quickly. I've been there, been lost in that craving for revenge. You lose yourself and nothing matters but that." He studied him for a bit before looking up at Naruto. "I consider you my friend. In the past 'friend' was merely a word for me. Nothing more, nothing less. But after meeting you, you made me realize that the meaning of that word is what's important. What does it mean? What can you do for Sasuke? Think hard about that." They left after and Reiko watched them go with his brow furrowed.

There was a pregnant silence with everyone thinking about what had been said. "It's been an…interesting day, ne?" Kakashi tried to sound up beat but with the situation as it was, Reiko found it hard to muster any positive response. "You both must be freezing because I am." Kakashi clapped both he and Naruto on the shoulder. "You guys better get inside."

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked Kakashi suspiciously. "We're going after Sakura right?"

"I am." And before they knew it, Yamato clipped them in the back of the neck and there was darkness. "Sai, let's go."

XOXO

"Ah, so that's what happened." Ino said softly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I suspected something big might happen, but not this."

Rei and Torune stayed standing while they told her what had happened at the Kage Summit. But what happened afterwards? Did Sasuke get hurt? Did he make it to Danzo? She was afraid to ask that seeing that both Rei (or Fuu as he was known here) and Torune were Root ANBU, loyal to Danzo and his organization.

Seeing Rei after all this time made her both sad and angry. Sad because she remembered the times when she was with Orochimaru. She hated it there, but it had been mild compared to what was going on now. And angry because he didn't even come and see her once since they returned to Leaf almost two years ago! And he was part of Root! How much information did he give to Danzo regarding her? The only good thing was that he didn't know about Reiko. But she wasn't so sure about that either. He was her clansmen, but he was a stranger to her now. The old Rei was gone and only Fuu from Root remained. The room buzzed and she sprang to her feet in an instant, only to have someone's arm tightly hook around her neck, choking off her air supply.

"Making friends are we?" Tobi breathed close to her ear making her skin crawl. How could she feel his breath through his mask? He was one freaky dude. "Sorry to break up the party, but I thought I should show you what Sasuke is really like. All those happy fantasies will be shattered I'm afraid. But I feel like I owe this to you Ino…_Yamanaka_." She froze. He knew her last name? Gods, what else did he know? And with that terrifying thought she was phased from his holding dimension and into the cold air, standing atop a high wall. She closed her eyes to gain her balance back from her vertigo of being so high up all of the sudden. Down below, she saw Sasuke and Danzo facing off.

"Let's sit. It's going to be a long show. Are you exited? I am." He placed her between his legs, wrapping them around her waist from behind with his arm still snuggly around her neck to keep her in place. "Don't try and escape or I'll have to send you back." He warned and rested his chin on her shoulder as the fight began…

XOXO

Reiko moaned awake and lifted himself from the ground on shaky arms. There was still daylight filtering through the windows and silence. He was back in the inn. He touched the back of his neck, tenderly easing the tight muscles with his fingers before sitting on his knees. He kept his chakra calm in case anyone tried to sense him. If they did, they would think he was still unconscious. Naruto was crumbled on his side, breathing deep. Reiko shook his head to erase the lingering static from his mind. He looked around and stilled when his eyes landed on a black crow perched just outside his window. Carefully, he crawled silently across the wooden floor and slid it open to take the crow from the ledge. There, on his ankle was a relay note.

_Itachi…_He quickly unrolled it and read his response. His heart beat hard in his chest and the crow poofed away, going back into his black scroll. Excitement was bubbling inside, he had to stop it from rising to his throat in the form of a giggle. In the shadowed room he crawled over to Naruto's side. He shook him a few times, praying that he would wake up. After the seventh shake Naruto moaned awake and Reiko slapped a hand over his mouth giving a nervous look at the closed door of their room. He didn't know who was out there. Did Kakashi really leave? Was Yamato waiting for them to come to so that he could take them back to Leaf?

Slowly, he removed his hand. "My head." Naruto moaned, rubbing the back of it with a one eyed wince.

"Shh! Look!" He held out the paper and the older blonde took it.

Naruto's eyes widened. "It this from…?"

Reiko nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "He's waiting for me. Come on Naruto we have to save my mom and dad!"

Naruto smiled for the first time since his mom had been kidnapped. "I'm with you!"

They gathered their things from the room and Reiko couldn't help but snort at the way Naruto was making two piles of pillows and blankets that would double as their replacements in case someone came to check on them. The window slid open with the same stealth Reiko experienced before. It was still snowing, but it was a still early evening so there was still a sun shining brightly that would peek out time to time between the heavy clouds. Reiko led the way, sailing through the trees for a good half hour before reaching a lower altitude where there was less snow. Green leaves and nice nature sounds replaced the whistling winds of Higher Iron Country.

He felt Itachi's chakra just beyond the ridge and with excited speed he burst through the leaves nosily and dropped to the ground.

"Itachi!" His uncle turned to him, his dark eyes noticing that he wasn't alone.

"So you brought a guest." He said softly. Naruto dropped next to him. "Long time no see Naruto Uzumaki."

XOXO

AN: Bam! An update done in a week! Very proud of myself and really relived that this story is surviving! Three more chapters to go readers!

LOL…many of you said that Sasuke would be totally angry once he found out Tobi had captured Ino and you guys are so totally right (he'll find out next chapter). Three Uchiha and one Jinchuriki to the rescue! Love to hear what you guys think! REVIEW! Kisses and hugs!_ ::MUH::_

PS: Thank you Kngrulz I did feel special ;) and Fan thanks for the review I hope so too!


	43. Chapter 43

_I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last…_Awake and Alive by, Skillet

::Chapter 43::

When they arrived after their long but quick journey they missed the footsteps in the snow that led away from the inn where Reiko's note said they were staying in.

"W-where are they?" Choji was breathing heavily next to him and Shikamaru was just as breathless. His own lungs burned from the fast trip and cold air. He needed a smoke. He looked up and down the quiet street of the small humble village before Asuma took the boys to the front of the inn. The inn keeper took one look at their headbands and grunted out a room number. When they got there they saw that it was only Yamato and he was in a panic.

"Asuma!" He breathed, skidding to a halt in front of them with an armful of blankets and pillows. "When did you guys come?"

"Just now." Shikamaru eyed him. "Problem? Where is Naruto and Reiko?"

Yamato gave a wry apologetic smile. "Well the thing is…"

XOXO

He seemed like he has the need to referee the whole fight for her. Like she was blind and unknowing and that irritated her. She didn't like the way he was sitting behind her, like they were some kind of couple looking at fireworks or something. And they were right in view.

"If he looks up, he's going to see me." She muttered to Tobi behind her.

"Mmm, not likely. He so intent in his battle with Danzo, he won't see that I have a mild genjutsu placed around him. If he does look up, he'll only see me."

But Karin will know Ino thought. But she doubted the redhead would tell Sasuke if it meant getting her out of the way. So what? She was just going to have to suffer in silence like this? Ino watched in quiet despair as Danzo finally unwrapped the bandages from his arm. Multiple red eyes blinked into the light and Ino grimaced in disgust. Where the hell did he get all those _Sharingans_? From her position, she could hear Sasuke asking the same thing and when Danzo took off after him with a high rate of speed she felt Sasuke's chakra turn inhumanly cold and violent in an instant. She shivered unknowingly when the sensation rippled across her sensors like someone threw ice cold water on her. She never felt it like that before. The big purple being blossoming behind him had the same chakra composition as Itachi's, that day the brothers fought. But Itachi's being had a hot kind of chakra around it, not like Sasuke's.

"Oh? So this is his _Susano'o_." Tobi said behind her. She felt him tensing with interest. So that's what it's called, Ino thought. Sasuke's _Sasano'o_ gripped Danzo in its large glowing purple hand and began crushing him slowly. They exchanged more words and Sasuke's _Susano'o_ began filling out with muscle, fueled by Sasuke's unrivaled anger and hatred. She could feel him squeezing everything out of his chakra coils, growing stronger and colder. Danzo's body splattered in _Susano'o's_ grip but from her view she saw him reappear just behind Sasuke with a waiting kunai. But when that Danzo was destroyed, he reappeared on a pillar looking calmly down at Sasuke and Karin. She didn't know which one was real because all three of them felt the same. Even the Danzo he lit on fire with his familiar black flames wasn't the real one.

"_Susano'o_ and even _Amaterasu_." Tobi said in what could be construed as awe. "That's too much just to test Danzo's power. He'll tire himself out." He admonished. Sasuke was really going all out. How much strain was he willing to put on himself? The battle went on like that, with both Danzo and Sasuke looking like they were evenly matched. The stone bridge that they were battling on was becoming decimated with every attack. Sasuke's summoned hawk swept low to the ground and redelivered one of Danzo's spinning shuriken, laced with wind chakra. It sliced through the older man's arm but with how many times Danzo escaped death so far, she suspected that the real Danzo was somewhere else.

For a second, Sasuke and Danzo just stared at one another. She could feel a ripple in Danzo's chakra and knew he was in a genjutsu. She wondered what Sasuke was making him see. Whatever it was, it left an opening for Sasuke to attack and he flew up the pillar with his sword ready, only to get stuck. Karin was yelling up at him, asking him why he wasn't moving. But her sensors felt the reason why and she knew that Karin would soon know too. It felt like a cursed seal. She was intimately aware of what that power felt like. Karin saw for herself that Sasuke was in a paralyses curse and she tried to help, but Danzo just kicked her back down. Ino winced at the loud smack of her body hitting the crumbling bridge.

Then she tensed and Tobi tightened his hold around her waist. "Do you feel that?" He asked her. Ino could only tremble in response. Sasuke's chakra…it didn't feel like him at all! There wasn't an ounce of warmth left inside of him. "His hatred had grown and gained some power." Tobi said. "He feels like a whole new person doesn't he? Can you see this Ino Yamanaka? How quickly he can change? Things are going well." Every word he was saying was making _her_ angry! He didn't know anything about Sasuke! "Ah, I can feel you getting angry with me. Really, you should pay attention to the battle you might learn some things."

XOXO

"Looks like we're on the right path." Naruto said when all three saw Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and Sai laying in the forest, in the middle of path.

"Looks like they were knocked out by some kind of sleeping concoction." Itachi observed.

"It was probably Sakura's doing." Naruto muttered, looking regrettably at the sleeping ninja.

"Kakashi won't be far behind us and from the looks of it, your teammate isn't that far ahead. Let's stop her first and get to Sasuke." Itachi instructed.

XOXO

She didn't t want to do it. She didn't want to distract Sasuke from his fight from Danzo but the more she was by Tobi, the more she was growing crazy! His chakra was overwhelming her, trying to trap her in a _Sharingan_ genjutsus hold. She knew it and he knew she knew it.

"Quit fighting me. You know I'll win in the end." He said close to her ear.

"And you think I'll just let you?" She hissed through gritted teeth. She let her control over her seal slip, letting her cursed seal glow brightly. Keeping his genjutsu in place and trying to restrain her was a task in itself. She knew that he couldn't phase her back into his holding dimension without dropping his genjutsu. Even if he did it quickly, she knew Sasuke would feel her light chakra. She let it build quickly, desperately.

"It will only let you have your freedom for a second." Tobi warned, feeling the cumulating power. Ino gritted her teeth. Even if it was only for a second, it would have to be enough. "If you distract Sasuke from his battle, he'll resent you. Danzo might do something bad to him." But Tobi wasn't a sensor like her. Danzo's chakra was running low and he was in another genjutsu. With a scream, she let lose her chakra. It exploded from every part of her body. Her coils clenched sharply and she felt Tobi's arm and legs slither from her body. She withdrew a special kunai from her pouch and threw it at his feet, creating some seals. Vines sprouted from the cold stone and slipped around his feet, around his waist, holding him in place for just a moment.

"Should I count to three? That's how much time it will take me to get you back." Tobi sounded amused and he didn't even attempt to wriggle free when the vines brutally encircled his neck. Ino took a step back. "One…Two…Th—!"

"_Amaterasu_!" Ino spun around in surprise, only to have a chain of black flames surround her and keep her in place. He stood beside her, staring at the surprised Tobi. His black hair fluttered in sync with his snow white cape and his red eyes were glowing bright.

"Itachi?"

XOXO

Reiko dropped in front of Sasuke and crossed his fingers. "Release!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise before he grabbed the boys arm and yanked him close. "Reiko? What are you doing here?" His whole body hurt and he knew that he was pressing his limits. The battle with Danzo took more out of him than he had originally planned. His eyes burned and he knew that his face was streaked with blood. Danzo was holding his wounded chest, dark red blood seeping through his fingers. He fell to his knees and coughed, sending a thick spray of that life giving liquid onto the cold ground.

Sasuke followed Reiko's gaze and saw, up on the square bridge archway, Tobi. He couldn't see his face from his mask, but his whole body language told him he was wary and surprised. When he squinted his eyes, he saw why. It was Ino and she was in the middle of an _Amaterasu_. Itachi's _Amaterasu_. He spied the tall lanky frame of his brother standing next to Ino and his heart began to pump hard in his chest. Itachi…he was really alive and he was really here!

"Tobi took her!" Reiko told him in an accusing tone, pointing at the scene. "Dad, you can't let him get away with it!"

The 'dad' thing took him off guard completely. And while he appreciated the warmth and wonder from hearing that title finally leave his son's lips, he was also aware that Danzo heard it too. The weak, battered old man looked up sharply and Sasuke pulled Reiko closer to him with a warning glint in his red eyes. Tobi took Ino? How the hell did he find out about her? How long had she been gone? What did he do to her? That very thought alone sent pulsing rage resonating throughout his whole being.

Danzo's breathing sounded wet as he panted and stood up on shaky legs. Reiko stopped closer to Sasuke, his eyes glowing red with his _Sharingan_ as he kept a cautioning watch on the man. Danzo's chakra was weak and so was his body. Sasuke felt like giving into his trembling too. He was so depleted and out of chakra and now Reiko was here. If Danzo still had some willpower left in him, Sasuke didn't know what he would do to protect himself and Reiko.

"So…the rumors were true then? The ones about you and Ino Yamanaka." Danzo's legs were shaking and his one good eye was staring intently at Reiko. "You look like a Yamanaka but you have the curse of the Uchiha flowing through your blood."

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't talk to him." He bit out, trying to suppress his pains that were steadily throbbing with mind numbing sharpness. Like a thousand kunais were being twisted in his flesh coated with acid. His vision was dimming as well and for a horrified second, he thought he was going to faint. But Reiko…the thought of protecting the child gave him the willpower to keep cool and keep his head. He felt Reiko's hand on his chest and looked down to see him go through some seals.

"Chakra Regeneration jutsu!" And then he felt new chakra bloom deep inside of him as soon as Reiko put both hands back onto his chest, a single finger seal present in the form of crossed fingers. Reiko was breathing a bit hard.

"That's all I can give you for now. Use it wisely." He warned. Danzo began to chuckle and both of them looked at him in tense bewilderment.

"It's funny really, all of this and you still want to destroy your home?" He coughed again and looked up to where Itachi and Ino were. Tobi and Itachi were talking. "Itachi…how could he still be alive? How could you throw everything he went through away? For revenge? Personal revenge? I wonder what he thinks about that."

Sasuke quickly summoned a _Chidori_ and raised his hand. "I told you not to talk about him!" He yelled and skewered the old man in the chest, where his heart was beating. He didn't have enough time to dodge it and Sasuke felt a keen sense of satisfied completion when he saw how much blood was flowing from the wound. But the old man was a fighter and picked himself up from the ground and began running. Sasuke smirked darkly, feeling very much like a hunter that was stalking the life out of his wounded pray, just waiting for it to bleed out and die. But Reiko pushed him back.

"That's enough Dad. He's going to die anyways."

Sasuke looked down at him and raised a brow finding himself feeling like he was being reprimanded. By his own child! "I want to make sure he's dead. I have to see through this battle until the end." But he only took a few steps before he heard his brother's voice.

"Sasuke! Stay away from Danzo!" He called out. "It's reverse tetragram seal!" No sooner did the words register when black blood began sprouting from Danzo's body. He grabbed Reiko and bolted from the bridge, as far away as he could go in one leap. When he landed, he let Reiko down. Below him, a black orb of power exploded over the bridge, annihilating everything its spectrum touched and leaving a deep, perfectly curved scar on the solid stone bridge in its wake. He waited for any movement, but where there was none he smirked. One down.

"Now, to deal with him." He said looking at Tobi through slitted eyes. With the chakra Reiko gave him, he gathered everything he had and summoned his _Susano'o_ back. It roared so loudly, the whole place shook and with one swipe of its hand, it reached out and smacked Tobi into the cliff wall. He jumped to where Itachi and Ino were under the protective shell of his glowing _Susano'o_. "Stay here!" He ordered Reiko, keeping him close to the embrace of his being.

He connected gazes with Itachi. So many questions arose within him, but he knew it wasn't the time or place to start demanding answers. The emotions coming forth from feeling Itachi's familiar chakra was enough for now. His brother was alive, Reiko was alive and Ino was alive. It was such an overwhelming feeling, having them all together like this. Itachi's _Amaterasu_ died down and Sasuke critically looked over the blonde to make sure she wasn't hurt. Reiko pulled from him and dove into her arms with a relived little 'mom' that was muffled in her cloak.

Tobi recovered from the blow from _Susano'o_ and jumped to a pillar. Sasuke tracked him, aiming a barrage of arrows at the masked man every time he landed somewhere but he dodged them every time.

"Enough Sasuke. You're just going to wear yourself out." Itachi said. Maybe it was habit, or maybe it was just pure nostalgia, but Sasuke did as he was asked, like a little brother should.

"I get the point Sasuke." Tobi called out to him. "I wasn't going to hurt her. Honest."

Hid hands balled in anger. "You should have never taken her in the first place!" He yelled back in dark possessiveness.

Tobi shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I was surprised when I saw her again. I didn't think much of the consequences when I saw her talking with Naruto Uzumaki." He said in a hinting voice.

Sasuke tossed her a glare. "You contacted Naruto?"

Ino glared back. "I might have run into him, but I didn't go looking for him."

"I told you to stay in the village until I got back."

"I did! They were staying in the same village." She defended.

"They?" Sasuke didn't like the sound of that and looked up at Itachi, raising his brows in question.

"Uh, did we miss the party?" Sasuke looked toward that chilling, cheerful voice so quickly he felt like his neck was going to twist off. There, on a separate pillar was an eyesore. An orange eyesore. Naruto had his arms crossed in front of him with a huge grin in his face. Why the hell was he so happy? Was Sasuke's first annoyed thought. He was in the middle of killing Tobi and Naruto had to show up. The idiot still had bad timing.

"Ah, a Leaf reunion?" Tobi looked all around him. Down below, where Karin was, he saw Kakashi and Sakura. His annoyance and anger doubled. Here we go again he thought. Maybe he could kill them all? He still had enough chakra to probably take out the Kakashi cluster, but…he slid his eyes to Ino and Reiko. They would hate him forever if he did. "Is this going to be your choice then? With a brother back from the dead, I can understand if it is but…you will pay for your betrayal in the end."

Damn, being put on the spot. "I see your word dies easily Tobi. I had thought you had enough honor to keep our deal even after my death." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke felt a trickled of unease down his spine. Deal? What kind of deal did he make with Tobi?

Tobi shrugged. "It was too great of an opportunity to give up. This is war Itachi. War is never fair."

"War." Itachi almost spat. "Your plan will never work now. In declaring this war, you have mobilized the entire ninja force in the world. They are united for the first time in history. You will be at a disadvantage."

Tobi's carless stance didn't give anything away. "You think so? Only time will tell now." He turned to Naruto. "Until we meet again." And then he swirled away. He felt Ino and Reiko breathe a little better and allowed his _Susano'o_ fade away. His eyes burned more and his head pounded. He closed his eyes to regain his bearings and to block the sunlight from piercing his sight.

"Sasuke? Are you all right?" He felt Ino touch his arm and he shook her off.

"I'm fine. Why are they here?" He tossed a glare at Naruto and then one down at the others. "Teaming up on me to try and sway my resolve?"

He heard Itachi let out a low, long sigh before he gave a slight shake of his head and jumped down, away from him. Sasuke watched him go with a clench in his chest. He felt like he was five again and yearning for Itachi's approval. Even now, he hated that feeling of disappointment he felt roll from Itachi. How could so much time pass, yet as soon as he was by his brother he fell back into the old days? The days when he tried to become just like him, the days when Itachi would carry him on his back if he was tired and hurt? All this time he still had the desire to prove himself to his older brother. It made his throat tighten with regret.

"They came because Ino was in danger. They were concerned about you too." Reiko spoke, looking a little sad. "Will it hurt you just to talk with them?" And then there was Reiko and Ino.

Sasuke's lips pressed in a thin line. Talk? He doubted that was all they wanted to do. Why were they all the way out here in Iron Country? Did they know where he would be? Ino said that she ran into them. And Itachi was here. So Naruto and the others finally know about him? Kakashi was keeping a wary eye on his brother as he went to where Danzo blew himself up but didn't stop him or anything.

"Sasuke." Ino said and he felt some of his anger leave him. He was just tired now. Tired and aching. And he didn't want to hear Ino screeching at him if he didn't comply. He didn't want her and Reiko to turn away from him like Itachi did.

"Fine. We'll talk." He said a bit sarcastically. Naruto's smile widened. "But it won't accomplish anything." His smile faded a little.

"So you're humoring me then?" He asked as they all dropped down to the solid ground.

Sasuke gave him a look. _I'm not doing this for you_. "Yes."

When Ino jumped down, she stalked to where Karin and the others were. Suddenly a loud smack permeated the air and everyone stopped to stare at an infuriated Ino and a shocked Sakura. Soon an angry red handprint appeared on Sakura's pale cheek. Sasuke was surprised by it, but when no one did anything to reprimand Ino he grew curious.

"What was that about?" He murmured looking at anyone for an answer.

"Let's just say, Sakura deserved that." Reiko said sourly. Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw his lips turndown in a frown. But even he didn't do anything which was stranger still. Naruto always had a massive crush on Sakura yet he allowed Ino to slap her. Just how much more has changed with them he wondered trying to hear what Ino was whispering fervently to a tearing Sakura. Kakashi was taking evasive steps away, looking like he didn't want to be involved in whatever their problem was and Karin looked sadistically amused. After a few sharp jabs of her finger in Sakura's face she spun on her heel and came back to his side. She ignored the blunt look of question from him, her cheeks still flushed pink with ire and her ice blue eyes glittered brightly.

Wordlessly, the group started toward the direction Itachi went. He stood at the edge of the curved crater, looking down below. When Sasuke stood beside him he saw that Danzo's body wasn't there.

"Tobi took him. No doubt he wanted to recover Shisui's eye." Itachi said in his soft, wizened voice.

"His eye?" A brief flash of memories struck him. The one where Shisui wanted Itachi to protect his remaining eye. But which eye did Danzo have?

"Shisui's _Mangekyo Sharingan_ allowed him to enter a person's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences. To the one under the genjutsu it made it seem like they were doing things of their own free will. They didn't know they were being manipulated. _Kotoamatsukami_. The ultimate genjutsu."

"That's…not good." Reiko mumbled worriedly.

"Danzo used a reverse tetragram seal. Knowing Danzo, the eye most likely didn't survive." Itachi said.

"I agree. He would have done everything to make sure it didn't fall into enemy hands." Kakashi echoed.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes trying to ease the ache in them. Ino touched his arm and he turned to her. She covered them with her hands and told him to close his eyes. Soon, her soothing healing chakra warmly vibrated over his lids and eased the irritation. His icy fingers encircled her slender wrists. The healing chakra moved slowly down to his whole body. His cells and nerves screamed in protest at first, but whatever medical jutsu she was using made it feel like morphine. While it decreased his pains, his body still throbbed with the echo of the memory. When he opened them he was peering into her earnest face. It was kinda fuzzy and the fading daylight clashed with her blonde hair creating a kind of halo effect. For a _second_, he just got lost in her eyes and smile. Everything around him, everyone around him just faded into the background. But his more formal private side made it last for just a _second_.

Behind her, Naruto appeared and put a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when Ino looked at his old teammate from the corner of her eye and gave a nod. She, Itachi and Reiko left him alone with Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto. Now being faced with his past, Sasuke folded his arms in defense.

"When Tobi took Ino he told me about Itachi." Naruto began, folding his arms as well. "I didn't know what to think at first. Didn't want to believe him but Reiko…Reiko told me that it was true." He said, shifting his eyes downwards for a moment. "So what you're doing is understandable."

Sasuke's jaw tightened but he stayed silent. Naruto let a soft smile play on his lips. "You know, there was a chance, Sasuke that our roles could have been reversed? Sasuke, you remember right? The entire village used to despise me because I have the Nine-tails inside me. At one time, I hated the village too. I even thought about revenge. One step in the wrong direction and I might have conjured up some terrible plan just like you.

"I used to think I didn't have any bonds with anyone. But one day, I asked Ino if I could go with her and Shikamaru and Choji to the river and she said yes. From there things only got better for me. That's until I met you and Iruka-sensei. I almost gave into despair but you and Iruka-sensei and the others saved me. In the beginning, though I knew that you were always alone. Watching you, I felt reassured that I wasn't the only one." He said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We were both kids and looking back…I had to live with the Nine-tails and you, the fate of the Uchiha. It's ironic that we had similar burdens. To be honest, every time I saw you I wanted to walk over and start talking. I'd get sort of giddy because I felt like you understood me. But I stopped." He said, blue eyes flashing with a mix of seriousness and humor. "The reason is because I was jealous. You were good at everything so I made you my rival. From then on, you've been my goal." He grinned shyly. "I had nothing but I built bonds with Team 7. With you and Sakura. And you…you had us and Ino right? We weren't so alone anymore."

_I used to hate you…you better not die…_

…_why do I want to cry for them?_

Naruto…how could his words bring up so many suppressed memories? His eager smile and heartfelt gaze was really making him…hesitate.

"Destroying Leaf…is that really the only way?" When Sasuke didn't answer Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, you lost everything all in one night, I can see that now. But since then, you've built new relationships and now…you have your own family." Sasuke followed his gaze to see Ino and Reiko sitting on a broken stone with Itachi nearby.

"You have Itachi back too." Naruto murmured. "But if you destroy Leaf…everything you've gained will be taken away again. You'll lose them."

_Leaf is our home…if you destroy that, you'll destroy us too…don't make me hate you….stop this madness! This isn't what Itachi wanted at all…!_

_Dad…_

"If you try and destroy Leaf, I will have to fight you. Save your hatred until then. The only one who can handle that much hatred is me. Only I can fulfill that duty. Not Ino. Not Itachi. Not Reiko. Me. You know it would kill them if they had to fight against you. This is the only thing I can do for them to spare them the pain."

…_don't make me hate you…_

"Sasuke I knew from the moment we first met that it was going to take more than ordinary means to understand you." Naruto straightened and extended his arm with his hand fisted. "Exchanging fists is how we understand each other that's for sure and I'm not giving up just yet." He smiled in his impudent Naruto way and shrugged, dropping his arm. "I'll never give up on you Sasuke, so quit trying to stop me. You're my best friend so you know how stubborn I am."

Stubborn was an understatement, Sasuke thought in annoyance, shaking off the budding feeling he was getting when he thought about Naruto's words. "And you're going to try and force me back to Leaf?"

Naruto's smile faded a little but the satisfaction of popping Naruto's idyllic bubble didn't give him as much pleasure as he expected it too. "I won't force you."

Sakura gasped behind him and Kakashi narrowed his _Sharingan_ eye. "Naruto!" Sakura said, taking a step forward. Naruto held out his arm to stop her from coming closer to them.

"I won't force you." The blonde repeated. "But it doesn't mean this is over. In the end, this is all going to be up to you Sasuke. I hope you make up your mind soon. Now, this isn't just about you and me. Tobi has declared war and Gaara tells me that the ninja of our world has consolidated into one force. Talk to Itachi and ask him to tell you about Tobi's Moon Eye Plan."

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke thought for sure that Naruto and the others would try and drag him back to Leaf without second thought. So he couldn't help but wonder if the blonde had an ulterior motive. He wouldn't put it past anyone on his old team at this point. "I could disappear with them and never come back. You wouldn't even be able to find us."

"I know." Naruto said with a shrug. "You could do that."

"Then why?"

Naruto grinned lightly. "Reiko convinced me to trust you. So I will. He's a really great kid Sasuke." Naruto put his hands on his hips with that careless smile still stuck on his face. "I think I've blabbed enough for now. Ahaha, listen to me lecturing you when I've never been a good talker." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We're going to head back to the village. Hopefully someday, you can think of it as your home again Sasuke."

Kakashi and Sakura stared at Naruto, looking like they didn't know what to think or do. Kakashi sighed and pulled his headband back over his _Sharingan_ and Sakura didn't meet his eye. They both stayed silent throughout all of Naruto's ramblings. If they arrived when Reiko and Itachi arrived then did they talk? Was that the reason why Kakashi wasn't doing anything to Itachi? All of this was leaving him suspicious.

XOXO

Yamato had tracking spores on Naruto so Team Asuma followed him until they came face to face with Team Kakashi on a well-worn path. To the side, Asuma saw Sakura kneeling over an unconscious Lee. Kiba and Sai were rubbing their heads with disgruntled moans and Akamaru was laying his head in Kiba's lap with small little whimpers here and there.

"What happened here?" Choji asked. Kiba glared at a flushing Sakura who was helping a groaning Lee to sit up.

"Ask her! We were on Sasuke's trail and Sakura—"

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura huffed.

"Sorry isn't going to take away my headache!" Kiba yelled back and the two got into an argument.

"Where are Ino and Reiko?" Shikamaru demanded making the two halt suddenly.

"Ino and Reiko? What are you talking about?" Kiba asked giving looks to Team Kakashi. "Did you guys get to Sasuke? What happened?"

"Calm down Kiba. We'll tell you what's going on." Naruto held up his hand in defense of Kiba's feral look. Kurenai always said he had a quick temper Asuma thought with a small pull of amusement on his lips. "The Kage Summit and everything else. Promise."

Asuma caught onto Kakashi's jerk of his head and went to see. "If you hurry, you might just catch them." He said, holding out a small hand drawn map. "Reiko is expecting you."

Asuma took the small piece of paper and lifted a brow at the hesitant look on the silver haired jonin's face. "What?"

"Itachi is with them."

Asuma's whole body locked in place. So everything Shikamaru and Choji said was true? Itachi was alive because Ino used that jutsu on him. The one that saved his life. When he first heard it he grew angry. Did they think this was some kind of joke to tell such lies? But the feeling was squashed when he saw they truth shining in Shikamaru and Choji's eyes. After, he didn't know what to think about Itachi or Sasuke. The whole trip here was quick and he didn't have time to dwell on the revelation much. Now they were here, so close to Ino and Reiko. Meaning that he would eventually meet Itachi and Sasuke as well. Damn, maybe he should have brought more than six packs of cigarettes with him.

"Thank you for telling me." He heard the troubled tone in his voice. "Let's go." He motioned Shikamaru and Choji to follow.

"Hey! Where are you going?" They ignored Kiba's question and picked up their pace.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea? Can those two really be trusted?" He asked them.

"Really Asuma-sensei, you should trust our judgment more." Shikamaru mused. "We're not little kids that don't think things over."

"Still, it's just a lot to take in."

"We know." Choji said with a sympathetic smile. He couldn't help but feel uneasy about it all. But Shikamaru was right. He needed to have more faith in his team. After all, he taught them well…

XOXO

AN: Two chapters left! Kabuto will make his appearance next chapter and this isn't the last you'll see of Tobi. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but for some reason I felt like I was writing myself into a corner through this whole chapter. Maybe it's because I'm having trouble pacing myself….anyways thanks for reading. Hope you silent readers will drop a word or two since this story is coming to an end. For those who do review, I really really really appreciate the time you take to do so. You guys are my inspiration!

Anyways, I like the new format on FFdotnet. Especially the box at the end of the chapter. So REVIEW! Love you all lots and lots! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	44. Chapter 44

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_…Awake and Alive by, Skillet

AN: Warning! Manga spoilers…

::Chapter 44::

Kabuto liked this place. It was so daunting and scary looking and it was hidden. Here among these massive bones of some unknown creature, he got a better understanding of all that Lord Orochimaru told him. The masked man, Tobi was seriously going to make the waters of the ninja world choppy. And Kabuto had to stay afloat it all and wait for the waters to calm to see what was left. In Sage mode, he felt the environment shift and he opened his eyes to look below him.

The masked man's body betrayed shock at Kabuto's rather laid back expression. This man was dangerous no doubt, but so was he. But he knew he couldn't show him that. Surprise was the best weapon.

"Let's start with the greeting shall we, Tobi?" The Masked man adjusted into a relaxed stance at Kabuto's pleasant tone. Kabuto's smile turned a little cold. "No," He paused. "You call yourself Madara now."

"You did well to find this place." Tobi commented, though Kabuto read no real admiration in his tone.

He shrugged. "I roamed from country to country as a spy and I once belonged to the Akatsuki. Don't underestimate my intel network."

"You were once one of Sasori's spies. You are a traitor of the Akatsuki." Tobi said darkly before leaping after him. My my, someone is in a bad mood, Kabuto thought, jumping back off the rack of brittle bones and landed on the ground. Tobi slid in front of him and Kabuto smirked before bringing his hands together in a loud slap. The ground rumbled beneath their feet and one by one, the coffins he had prepared beforehand rose from the dry earth. And one by one, the lids of the upright coffins fell to the ground, revealing Kabuto's bargaining pieces. He was rather proud of them.

"Reanimation jutsu." He heard Tobi marvel in shock.

Kabuto adjusted his hood on his head before moving beside the Itachi coffin. "The Forbidden jutsu know only to the Second Hokage and Lord Orochimaru. Now, I'm the third one." His confidence was bubbling over. "And I have surpassed the previous two." He wasn't bragging, he was just stating the truth. He touched the Itachi coffin. "This performance is dedicated to you so that you would believe in my power and trust in me. Rest assured, I did not come here to fight." He made sure he kept his tone light as to not arouse any more suspicion.

"What do you want?" Tobi asked warily.

Kabuto smiled. "I want to join forces." He said letting one of his snakes nudge his chin.

"How will that benefit me?" Tobi asked evenly. Kabuto indulged his idiotic question. He was here to make friends after all.

"I understand you intend to start a war soon. I'm offering to provide more military might. With these here." He tapped the Itachi coffin. "They each have formidable strength and I have even more up my sleeve." He offered. But Tobi wasn't Akatsuki leader for nothing. He was a shrewd, suspicious man.

"And in exchange?"

Ahh, he read him too easily. "Two things. Nothing too big. I'm not greedy."

"Which are?"

Kabuto kept his nice smile pasted to his face. "Sasuke Uchiha and another person. A girl."

"Girl?" Tobi prodded in interest.

"She's my cute little apprentice and she means a lot to me." He said simply, not inclined to give any more information out on her.

"As you can see, I don't have Sasuke any longer." Tobi moved his head. "And your reanimation jutsu has a flaw. Itachi Uchiha is alive."

Now that surprised him. He looked at the Itachi coffin. He shouldn't be alive. He was so careful when he harvested Itachi's flesh and blood from the place Tobi had kept him. "You saw him then?" He was confused now. How could that be possible?

"I saw him and talked with him. He's the reason Sasuke isn't with me any longer. I was surprised as well. I took Itachi's corpse from the last battle he and Sasuke fought."

Kabuto was thoughtful as he looked at the Itachi body. If Itachi was alive right now then…then did she really use it? Dark giddiness bubbled inside of him. Did she really use it? "I see." He said softly, hiding what he was truly feeling. "Regardless of that, this Itachi will perform in the same way as the original Itachi would have."

Tobi was interested, but unsure still. "What are you plotting?"

Kabuto blinked innocently. "Nothing really." He assured him with a small shrug of defense. "I'm only interested in the pure truth behind ninjutsu. And I need Sasuke and that girl to pursue this. I need a young, live, sensitive Uchiha. You can get him back, of that I have no doubt."

"And if I refuse?"

Of course. Kabuto brought his hands together and pulled out his ultimate trump card. Another coffin emerged from the ground. When the lid fell away he soaked in Tobi's shock. He walked to the new coffin with sure steps knowing that he had sealed the deal with this last body. "Surely you didn't think that I would have come unprepared?" He caught Tobi's _Sharingan_ eye, wide with disbelief. "Yes, you can't refuse." He practically purred.

"Wh—where did you get that?"

Kabuto smiled. "I have my means. Don't worry. I haven't told anyone about this." He saw the greed in Tobi's one eye. Then, the masked man started laughing.

Kabuto raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, never did I imagine that you would come this far. Arguing with you now will only weaken our side. You came here waiting for the perfect opportunity. You are very careful indeed. So be it. We will join forces. And you are right, I will get Sasuke back. You can have him after the victory, when this war is assured. "

Control freak, Kabuto thought. "I expected no less from Madara Uchiha." He looked at the body in the coffin that made this union possible. "Your vessel is unique."

"And you are insolent." Tobi said in a clipped tone. "I'll reformulate my strategy after I confirm your battle strength. Follow me." So he did, he left into the dark Akatsuki base with a smug smile on his face. "So tell me about this girl you want. Do you know where she is?"

"No, not particularly." He withdrew a stack of cards from his robes and took one out. "Last time I saw her she was in Lightning Country." He spun it on his finger, channeling his chakra into it until the image and text appeared. He handed it to Tobi who stopped dead in his tracks when he looked at it.

"Ino Yamanaka." When Kabuto saw his fingers tighten around the small data card and he raised a brow.

"Have you seen her before?"

Tobi let out a mirthless chuckle. "I had her in my grasps but Itachi came for her. Sasuke was quite upset with me for taking her."

Kabuto took the card back, looking at her so-serious cute expression in the picture box. "I can imagine. But if they are together, then getting Sasuke back will be even easier. If you have her, he will come."

"She will be hard to capture again. With Sasuke and Itachi by her, it will be a challenge."

Kabuto continued walking. "I'm a patient man."

XOXO

"There is someone coming." Karin supplied for them and the group halted their quiet trek through the forest. It had been a tense trip with neither Sasuke nor Itachi talking to one another. Truthfully, it was making her nervous. She wanted to say something, anything to break them out of this strained bubble they were all in.

So when Karin finally said something, Ino was immensely relived. Both Uchiha brothers stopped in their tracks, red eyes flashing dangerously. Ino reached out too and felt who Karin was talking about. Her wary curiosity turned into instant joy when she felt their strong pulse of their life chakra.

She turned on her heel and ran to them, sailing head first into the startled group of men. "Guys!" She flung her arms out, encompassing Shikamaru and Choji in a simultaneous hug. Between their shoulders, she smiled warmly up at Asuma. "You made it."

"Yeah. It seemed we missed a lot." Asuma smiled down at her and tucked her bangs behind her ear so that she could see him with both eyes. She felt both Shikamaru and Choji's hand on her back, returning her hug awkwardly.

"Guys!" Reiko wasn't far behind and she let the boys go so that they could greet him. He did a knuckle bump with Shikamaru and Choji picked him up with his strong arms, tossing him in the air effortlessly before perching him on his shoulder.

"Oof, you're getting heavy." Choji said looking at Reiko with a big cheesy smile.

"Choji don't do that! You'll make him sick!" Asuma said, taking big steps away just in case. Ino lost some of her happy glow when she saw Sasuke scowling. Karin was looking annoyed but Itachi acknowledged Shikamaru and Choji with a nod before sparing Asuma a look. She could feel her sensei's uncomfortable vibe reach her. For a second, she had forgotten that when they were younger and Itachi had come to the village, both he and Asuma fought a little. Asuma was generally spared from Itachi's power, but Kakashi had taken a full blown hit of Itachi's _Tsukuyomi_. If Asuma-sensei came then they guys must have told him the whole story, Ino thought.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded and her team exchanged glances.

"I asked them to come so don't be so suspicious." Itachi spoke up before she could say anything.

"Again, why?" Sasuke asked Itachi looking very peeved.

"Let's not discuss it here. There is a place we can go if we travel through the night. After, I'll tell you everything you want to know. Okay Sasuke?" Itachi offered a slight upturn of his lips to ease Sasuke's annoyance. Ino just wanted to snort. Let him be annoyed, she thought. He was acting like a spoiled child and Itachi was indulging his temper. But then her own temper softened. He must still be in pain and she could tell his eyes were still bothering him.

"What about Suigetsu and Juugo?" Reiko asked with a cute frown.

"I told you they will find a way out." Sasuke said, looking at the speck that was the 'Three Wolves Mountain' in the distance. Ino followed his gaze. Sasuke was right and she had faith in their skills. She hoped it wouldn't be long until they came back. She was already missing Suigetsu's easy going attitude.

"I guess. I just miss them that's all." Reiko said softly, lowing his eyes.

"They'll be fine." Sasuke said firmly closing his eyes and turning away as to not give away that gentleness she spied in his eyes.

"Come, we're wasting time." Itachi instructed them.

They rested a little, to resupply their water reserves and have a bite to eat from their supplies. Ino was sitting by Sasuke, healing him with one hand while she chewed on some instant rice with chicken broth and turkey jerky. She was glad Choji was with them, he always made their meals pleasing to her palate. They were relatively secluded from the rest of the group.

"Do it right!" Sasuke barked at her and Ino frowned, swallowing her food.

"I'm hungry! I can't heal you properly if I don't have any strength you know. I could just go and get Karin—"

"No." Sasuke stopped her quickly. "Give me your bowl." He said, and yanked it from her hands without waiting for her to move. "Here" He shoved the chopsticks full of rice into her face. Ino blinked and Sasuke gave her a look that said 'well?'. She slowly opened her mouth, still a little stunned and Sasuke shoveled rice past her lips. "Now use both hands."

Ino rolled her eyes before she put both of her hands over his eyes while she chewed. She healed him for a few minutes before he fed her again, even holding the jerky while she tugged some of the tough meat with her teeth. "You almost bit me." Sasuke mused when she finished her last piece.

"Mmm, you would have liked it." She flirted in a dismissive tone, getting to her knees since she was finished healing him for now. Sasuke just snorted and followed suit, standing and stretching.

"There you are! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you." Reiko cried out when he saw them emerge from the forest.

"If you looked everywhere, you would have found us." Sasuke drawled. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, Itachi is over there. Come on, I don't want to camp out here." He said, beckoning them to follow. By morning, they had arrived at a large metropolitan city.

"What is this place?" Reiko asked in amazement, his green eyes wide, trying to soak in everything he was seeing. Even at such early hours, this city was already alive with people and the skies were filled with smoke.

"This is the third largest city in Earth Country. It's easy to get lost here." Karin whispered to Reiko. The inn they decided to rest in was modern and clean and smack in the middle of the city. They managed to get a spacious room where they could all stay together. Sasuke, Itachi , Karin and Reiko left to the public bath and Ino turned to her team.

"Did you bring them?" She asked, settling on her knees and leaning into them.

Shikamaru dug in his bag and brought out a three lock storage scroll. Ino took it, her heart thumping hard in her chest when she thought of the potential power that Sasuke would gain when he transplanted Itachi eyes and vice versa.

"You know I was thinking on the way here, but I still can't wrap my mind around it. The whole Uchiha coup and then Itachi killing his clan…its all so…" Asuma shook his head.

"Every village has its secrets, even dark ones." Choji mumbled. "Whatever happens from here on, it's out of our hands."

"We just have to trust Itachi is still loyal to Leaf and that he will help Naruto and Ino persuade Sasuke to step back and rethink his plans." Shikamaru said, the surprising optimist in this whole ordeal.

"You think he'll stop?" Asuma asked Ino.

She sighed. "I think he still has a lot of anger. He and Itachi haven't really talked since they reunited. At this point, Sasuke is weighing all his decisions so I don't know what he'll do."

"But you think he'll stop. Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked us to bring Itachi's eyes." Shikamaru offered.

Ino smiled. "I have hope."

XOXO

"You want us to burn our clothes?" Reiko asked Itachi, looking at the armful of fabric he had taken off earlier.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, throwing his on the ground. They were in a porcelain tiled public bath, in a private bathroom covered only with white towels around their waists.

"Zetsu. He probably attached a spore on your clothes and has been listening to us since we left Tobi."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "So that's why…"

"I wasn't purposely ignoring you to be mean. I'm sorry you felt that was the case." Itachi said, throwing his clothes in a pile on top of Sasuke's.

"Then Ino…?"

"I think she's okay. Tobi didn't know that he would be seeing her again so he probably didn't put one on her." Itachi motioned Reiko to drop his clothes and he did reluctantly. He liked those pants. Itachi performed a controlled fire jutsu and they went up into flames. There was a small _pop_ and a blackened pod the size of a bean rolled from the smoking pile. Fear stole up his spine and he looked at Itachi and Sasuke with alarm clearly etched on his youthful face.

"He heard me call you and Ino mom and dad." He said despairingly. He had wanted others to know about him, but he didn't think about what would happen if the enemy found out who his parents were.

"Don't worry Reiko. He won't touch you." Sasuke assured him, his eyes dropping to Reiko's neck. Reiko knew what he was looking at and he fingered the silver cedar leaf, finding some comfort in it.

"Listen to your dad. We won't let anything happen to you alright?" Itachi touched his head with a gentle hand. "Alright?" After he nodded, Itachi told him to go back to the inn. "Sasuke and I need to talk."

All three of them went back to the locker room and dressed. Sasuke gave Itachi some of his clothes to dress in. With a lingering look on the Uchiha clan symbol on both their shirts, Reiko pulled a particular garment from his bag. He stared down at the dark blue shirt in his hands before making up his mind and slipping it on over his back ninja mesh undershirt. This is definitely making a statement, Reiko thought. Besides, people were going to find out sooner or later. Even if his last name was Yamanaka, he was also an Uchiha. Like Sasuke and Itachi. When Sasuke and Itachi saw it, they both stared at it unblinking.

"Where did you—" Sasuke asked, touching the high collar of his old shirt. "That day." He realized a kind of softness in his eye. "She kept it all this time? I told her to give it back to me." He muttered, but his quirking lips undermined his exasperated sentence.

Reiko looked down at it. "It fits." He chuckled. "Now we all match. See you guys later then!"

XOXO

Sasuke watched Reiko leave in amusement. She kept that shirt this whole time? He looked to his bag and opened it while Itachi finished dressing. Buried at the very bottom of his bag, he pulled out a headband. She had left it behind in that overhead and he meant to give it back as well. He ran his thumb over Leaf's Village symbol.

"Yours?" Itachi asked looking pointedly at the headband.

Sasuke studied it a moment longer before shoving it back in his bag. "No. You said you wanted to talk. Let's get out of here."

They settled in a quiet tea shop that only had old people in it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Itachi began. Sasuke tensed his fingers tightening around his tea cup. "You've suffered a lot because of me."

Sasuke raised his head to meet Itachi's gaze. "Just tell me why? With everything that happened, how can you say you're still loyal to Leaf?"

Itachi gave one of those maddening secret smiles. "I used to blindly believe that I had obtained everything and that nothing was impossible to me. To deceive myself, I stopped trusting other people's strength."

Itachi doubted himself? "You were perfect." Sasuke insisted, not willing to believe that.

Itachi shook his head. "I treated you like a child more than anyone else. I only saw you as someone to protect and I didn't trust your strength. I actually don't think something like perfection exists. We are born to absorb things and by comparing ourselves with something else, we can finally head in a good direction. Look at me. I want you to find what I didn't have. Don't say I'm perfect."

But he was, Sasuke thought. All his life he strived to be like him, to perfect his skills as a ninja so that he could be like Itachi.

"I have no regrets." Itachi continued in a soft baritone.

Sasuke's temper flared. "Why? After what Leaf did to you why do you still go so far for them? I can forgive you, but I can never forgive Leaf! And you have no regrets! I turned out this way only because of you!"

Itachi looked mournful. "Sasuke, you can't say that. Even now, I can feel your will crumbling. Even if you don't want to admit it, you're changing. Ino, Reiko and Naruto have shaken you. And my loyalty has shaken you as well."

Sasuke looked heatedly into his cup, at the smooth surface of his tea. Damn it he was right. "When I'm with you I remember the past. The feelings I had when I was a child and adored you. That's why the closer we get to the old us who had such a good relationship the more I understand you. But I can't help but feel anger at Leaf." Yes his resentment still held strong in him.

"Sasuke, Ino showed you right? That night and Danzo. But there is more. Look at me." Sasuke raised his eyes and was instantly caught in his brother's _Sharingan_. "I will show you the truth."

Sasuke blinked, finding his fall into his brother's memories different than falling into Ino's memories. He blinked a few times before an image appeared. It was twilight and the moon's bright glow contrasted the darkness of the starlit sky. He saw Itachi and Shisui looking across a wide gorge. Across, there was a slender stream of water falling from the sharp edge of a perpendicular cliff.

"There is no way to stop the Uchiha's coup d'état anymore. A civil war will happen in the Leaf and the other counties will take advantage of it to attack. It will turn into war." Shisui was the one speaking. He turned to Itachi and Sasuke saw blood run from his eye. "When I tried to stop the coup d'état by using _Kotoamatsuki_, Danzo stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me. I decided to protect the village my own way." Then Shisui dug his fingers into his other eye and extracted it. He grasped his left eye in his hands and held it out to Itachi.

"You're my best friend. The only one I can ask this. Please protect the village…and the Uchiha's name." The memory faded when Itachi took the eye.

Now, he was looking at a panel of Leaf elders that included the Third Hokage, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Itachi was in his ANBU uniform, kneeling in front of them.

"We can't allow it anymore!" The old lady Koharu yelled. "They call it revolution, but if their real intention is to take back political power, we'll have to treat them as rebels."

"Koharu, wait! Don't jump to conclusions!" The Third tried to reason.

"However Hiruzen, the Uchiha aren't going to stop." Danzo said addressing the Third. "We must make our move right away to avoid confusion. Including the unknowing children."

"Don't say this in front of Itachi! Besides if a civil war starts it will be hard to fight against the Uchiha. We must think of a strategy." The Third hissed at Danzo's crass words.

Danzo shook his head. "It's a race against time. We must act before they do anything. If we and our ANBU team up together we can make a surprise attack on them and end it right away."

The Third looked like he was just tired. "The Uchiha used to be our comrades in arms. I want to use words and not power against them. I'll think of a strategy." He said stubbornly and turned to his brother. "Itachi, try and gain us some time."

There was another scene change. In a place where Itachi and Danzo met in Ino's memories. "Whether the war happens or not once they've tried to make the coup d'état the Uchiha will necessarily be annihilated. Your unknowing little brother included. But by acting before it happens, he can still be saved." Danzo was persuading Itachi behind the Third Hokage's back. "He will see everything, he will see his whole can be destroyed by the ninja of Leaf and will unmistakably want to get revenge on the village. And in that case, he will have to be killed too."

Sasuke's jaw tightened. He was glad he was able to kill Danzo.

"Are you threatening?" Itachi asked coldly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No…I want you to choose. You can either stand on the Uchiha's side, participate in the takeover and be destroyed together with your clan or stand on Leaf's side, save your brother before the coup happens and help destroy the Uchiha clan." He paused. "It will be a hard mission for you but in exchange for that, I can let your younger brother live…"

Another scene change, this time they were in the dark forest and he was meeting with a man with an orange and black painted flame mask. Tobi.

"How did you know about me?" Tobi asked dressed in a dark robe with a white belt.

"You were able to slip through the Uchiha's defense and even look at the secret stone inside Nakano Shrine." Itachi said in his ever impassive, but knowledgeable voice. "Only the Uchiha know that place. After that I examined your actions and tried to understand who you are and what your goal is."

"Then it will be easy." Tobi mused. "You probably know that I'm an Uchiha and I hold a grudge toward the clan and the village."

Itachi leveled his gaze. "You must follow my conditions. I'll help you get revenge on the Uchiha but you must not lay a hand on the village. And on Sasuke Uchiha."

_I should have told you before all this happened, but it's too late now…_Sasuke heard Itachi's voice in his head. Sasuke braced himself for he knew what was coming next when the memory changed again and he saw the familiar decorations of his home living room back at the Uchiha Compound.

"I see…so you joined their side." He heard his father say. He was kneeling beside his mother who looked to be in a _Sharingan_ genjutsu hold because she didn't say anything. Itachi was behind them, his face only slightly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the open door.

"Father…" Itachi's voice was heavy.

"We know Itachi. Promise me that you will take care of Sasuke." His father said making thick emotion choke Sasuke's throat. He felt his tears slipping down his cheek and saw that there were tears glimmering from Itachi's eyes.

"I know." Itachi's voice cracked and he flicked his wrist to unsheathe his sword.

"Don't hesitate." His father said in a commanding tone, though it was soft. "It's the path you chose. Our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours. The way we think is different but I'm still proud of you." Itachi's blade already slid into their father's back. "You really are gentle." Was his father's last words before he joined his mother's body on the floor. Itachi was trembling, tears coursing from his eyes and that's when he walked through. Sasuke stared at the shock at what he had witness on his younger face and almost doubled over from the pain Itachi felt staring at him. Then he was ripped from the memories.

Itachi waited for him to gather his bearings before talking. "I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away with my own hands. I didn't want to involve you. But now I think that maybe _you_ would have been able to change our father and Mother…the Uchiha. If I had faced you from the start, tried to see things from your point of view and talked with you about the truth then maybe you wouldn't be thinking about hurting the people close you like I did. So I'm going to tell you what I really think. You don't have to forgive me…no matter what I will love you forever."

XOXO

Tobi summoned him to one of the various gaping caverns of this Akatsuki base. It had been only two days since he was allowed access to the various rooms in this base and he had memorized the entire floor plan just in case and found some semi interesting things. But he never allowed himself to linger long in a room. This room space was a normal one with a table and chairs. From the smooth stone floor, emerged…something. A thing that looked like a large carnivorous plant. He was reminded of Ino and her blasted Cobra Lilies. Those things creeped him out big time.

"This is white Zetsu. He is a member of Akatsuki and has been attached to Sasuke since before the Kage Summit." Tobi introduced. "He tells me that he had some interesting news about Sasuke and Ino."

Kabuto's mood instantly brightened. "Please. Do tell." He asked, knowing that he was smiling wide in anticipation.

"They are in Earth Country, but I lost them shortly after their arrival. But, what is interesting is what had happed before that. When we were in that place where Danzo was defeated there was a child that Itachi brought." He had a jovial voice.

"A child?" Kabuto frowned. "And?"

His green eyes brightened and his smeared face creased into an ominous grin. "From what I gather, apparently Sasuke and Ino are his parents. His name is Reiko Yamanaka."

Kabuto's whole mind froze. A cold feeling crept into his gut. "What does he look like? Like her?"

White Zetsu nodded. Then that child he saw with her that time…he had dismissed him as just her clan member. But how? That child was easily ten years old and Sasuke and Ino were only sixteen, almost seventeen. There was no way that could be true! He knew that they had begun _that_ kind of relationship back in West Base, but even then if she had gotten pregnant then their child would only be a year old. An infant.

"Before I captured her, she told Naruto Uzumaki to protect someone named Reiko. But, how is that possible?" Tobi demanded. "I saw him as well. It is not possible to have a child that age when they are only sixteen."

White Zetus's expression didn't change. In fact, his knowing grin only grew bigger. "Nothing is impossible. You asked me to investigate her and I did. It took me to a surprising place. The girl, Ino Yamanaka is clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, an honored and blessed clan. A clan branded by Earth.

"Branded clans have a close relationship with the affinity they are branded with. The spirits of that affinity protected the family and they can perform affinity jutsus with far better results than those who are not branded. If they are favored, then the clan is claimed by the Earth spirits and protected from other clans who are blessed and branded by the other affinities.

"When the child was born, she took him to Earth Temple and left him with the Earth Spirits. He was raised there and returned later."

"And time moves faster in a summons realm." Kabuto pieced together this complex tale. "So he returned to them as a ten year old boy."

"A boy that has awakened his _Sharingan_." Tobi said with a trace of approval. Kabuto didn't ask him how he knew that.

"I felt his great potential. He is powerful." Kabuto said. Maybe he didn't need Sasuke after all. If he could get his hands on that child, then he would be able to chain Ino to his side. Where her son was, Ino would go.

"Itachi will know that we know this. That child will be hid and protected more than ever. Getting the girl will be easier than getting the boy. She is a much better route to go. If we have her, they will both come. Sasuke and Reiko. Itachi will as well." Tobi said, his hands disappearing into the sleeves of his red and black cloak.

"But we will have to face three enraged Uchiha. That will be a difficult battle." Kabuto pointed out.

He felt Tobi's amusement. "But we have _that _person. They will be nothing compared to that person."

Kabuto smirked, hiding his doubts. That person might be his ultimate trump card, but he feared that they would not be easy to control. But if he had Ino and her light chakra power maybe…just maybe he would be able to succeed in his goals. She was still the best person to have.

XOXO

It was very late at night when Sasuke and Itachi returned. She, Reiko and her team had gone to bed, but she was jolted awake when she felt his cool body slide next to hers under the blankets. He didn't touch her, just sighed and closed his eyes, turning on his side to that their backs touched. Just like the night they were first reunited. Itachi settled next to Reiko. She met his gaze over the soft rise and fall of her son's chest. The light in his eyes told her that he had settled things with Sasuke. How? She didn't know, but she would trust him. No one else in the world would love Sasuke more than Itachi did so she knew in her heart that Itachi would do everything he could to help Sasuke. She smiled and closed her eyes. In the morning, they had a lot to discuss.

When the rays of sunshine finally entered the room the next day, Ino and her team went to shower and dress for the day. Itachi had gone off to get breakfast and Reiko and Sasuke were left with Karin.

"That girl has a bigger mouth then you sometimes. I get a headache every time she screeches something." Shikamaru commented on Karin. Ino ignored the hidden insult Shikamaru gave her concerning her decibel level because she agreed with him. Karin was really starting to grate on her nerves. She had to find a way to get rid of her and wondered if Sasuke would mind her diabolical planning. She thought about it the whole morning and then an idea popped in her head. One that could actually work!

So after breakfast, with her team awkwardly talking with Sasuke and Itachi, she called Karin out to talk.

"What is it?" Karin snapped moodily and folded her arms.

Ino smiled patiently. "So I'm sure you know what going to happen right? I'm going to transplant Sasuke and Itachi's eyes."

Karin arched a brow. "So? What? You want my help doing the procedure?"

"No." At Karin astounded expression Ino smirked. "I can do it on my own. You seem to forget that Kabuto taught me many things."

Karin sneered. "Right, who could forget how much he doted on his 'cute little apprentice'? So why did you call me out here then?"

"I want you to go to Leaf and tell them everything you know about Orochimaru." Ino said bluntly. Karin blinked a couple of times before laughing loudly in her face.

"What? Why the hell would I do that? Why would I want to leave Sasuke's side? Because of you? Because you think you've won? I don't care! I'll trade my life a million times over just to make you miserable just so you can feel a slight sliver of what I'm feeling! Forget it!"

Ino narrowed her eyes. "That petty of you. We're at war! Orochimaru was part of Akatsuki. Your knowledge concerning him could help the Allied Ninja forces! You were with Sasuke when Tobi took him too."

Karin snorted. "So? I won't do it!"

Ino pulled something from her pouch. "Not even for him?" She asked, holding the picture out. Karin gave it a passive glance before her eyes widened and she snatched the small photo from her fingers.

"Is this…"

"Yes. It's Mamoru. He's gotten big hasn't he?"

Karin stared at the picture hard as if memorizing every detail of little Mamoru's face. Then she did something that made Ino take a step back in astonishment. She started crying!

"You're so horrible! They took him away from me! He's the only thing I had left of him!" She said, clutching the picture to her chest with a wild look behind her black rimmed glasses. "I told Kabuto sensei not to let him go! He was so sick and in pain but it didn't matter to him. And then he was killed! He was killed by that Sand jinchuriki and one of you leaf ninjas!"

"Kimimaro? Don't tell me you loved him?" Now this was a shocker. She read up on Kimimaro a long time ago when she was in West Base and Kabuto told her that Orochimaru had wanted Kimimaro to be his first vessel.

"Is that so outrageous to you?" Karin wiped her eyes with the edge of her hand, glaring steadily at her. "He was the only person who made it tolerable for me when I was training with Kabuto-sensei and Lord Orochimaru. He had such a soft heart and when he smiled, it made me forget about everything horrible I was going through. You know how it was. You trained with Kabuto-sensei so you know how awful it was. But I was with them for seven years!"

Ino shook her head. "But you were Orochimaru's follower!" She protested, confused.

"So? He was the one who saved me when my village and family were destroyed. He took me in and fed me, cared for me. I owed him a lot. Even if it was horrible to be there, I endured it because he saved me." She looked down at the picture, cupped in her hand. "And he introduced me to Kimimaro. When you work for Lord Orochimaru, you're not supposed to get attached, but I couldn't help it. When he died, I was devastated! And then Kabuto-sensei told me about Project Kimimaro and I was so happy to know that I would be able to see him again. We tried and failed so many times, but then one of the clones actually survived! And when he was born, Kabuto-sensei placed him in your arms! I know he did it to hurt me, the sadistic prick! But…but…" She looked up at Ino with a shocking little smile. "But you let me care for him."

Ino shifted her eyes away. "I only let you have Mamoru because I didn't want to deal with him. Babies were a mystery to me and I only did it to get back at Kabuto to. To rebel against him." She said guiltily.

"I didn't matter to me." Karin said. "I didn't hate you so much afterwards. And when I heard that you took him away from Kabuto-sensei….I was happy. He was away from them, from Lord Orochimaru. If they raised him, who knows how he would end up."

"I gave him to a clan member, a cousin and his wife. They love him a lot." Ino said softly. "If you go back, you can't have him."

Karin looked remorseful. "Are they good people? He looks happy." She said, stroking the picture. It reminded her of the times she would stare eternally at Reiko's pictures when he was apart from her.

"They are. I wouldn't give him to just anyone." Keita was a good man and his wife was the same. "Mamoru will grow up happily with them."

Karin sniffed, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "If I go, will they let me see him? Will they let me see him anytime I want?"

Ino felt her heart melt a little at Karin's hopeful voice. Ino wondered how she would have grown up without Orochimaru or Kabuto's influence in her life. "Well, you can't just show up in the middle of the night to see him and stuff." Ino mused. Karin cracked a little smile. "But if you go to Leaf and tell them everything you know and cooperate, then I'll make sure you can be a part of his life."

Karin sighed, wiping her eyes with her fingers before replacing her glasses. "You're really horrible you know. Using little Mamoru to get your way." She huffed with the same attitude that Ino was more accustomed to and for that, Ino was eerily comforted. "You really are a conniving bitch."

Ino shrugged, a smirk securely in place. "You'll go then?"

"Yes, I'll go. After the transplant."

Ino's smirked faltered. "But I said—"

"I don't want you messing up Sasuke's beautiful eyes! I'll help to make sure you do it right!" Karin said dismissively, shoving Mamoru's picture in her pocket and leaving back into the inn.

Ino 'tched', trying to feel insulted. But she couldn't. Karin….she was one surprising psycho chick. When she went back in, she could tell all of the guys were wondering what they talked about. But Ino just smiled sweetly and grabbed the royal blue three lock scroll from the bag.

"So, when do you want to do this?" She asked, placing the scroll in front of her.

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged looks. "It would be better to wait until Sasuke is fully healed." Itachi said. "As to avoid any complications."

"I feel fine. We should do it as soon as possible." Sasuke said, touching his eyes. "I'm getting a headache from my deteriorating sight."

"That's what happens when you use Susano'o carelessly." Itachi lectured coolly.

"Tch, are we going to get into that again?" Sasuke brooded, a slight flush on his cheeks from being chastised in front of the others. Shikamaru was lounging against the wall, his arms folded. Asuma was reclined in a chair and Choji was sitting on the ground, leaning back on his hands with his legs outstretched in front of him. Sasuke and Reiko were standing next to one another with Itachi on another chair bracing his arms on his thighs.

"How longer until he's completely healed?" Choji asked Itachi, ignoring Sasuke's heated glare at being ignored.

"If Karin and I tag off, he'll be in tip top shape in three or four days." Ino said brightly.

"Or, you can just use your Sutra Healing jusu and be done with it." Karin said dryly. Ino's faced flamed and her mouth dropped open with a gasp. She felt Sasuke's body stiffen in his stance.

"Sutra healing jutsu? What kind of jutsu is that? If it will help move things along then do it!" Reiko piped in. Ohh Reiko, if only you knew the irony of your words! It wasn't only her who was feeling the rising flame of awkward embarrassment. Everyone except Karin and Reiko didn't know where to look or what to say. Ino resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. A pit of quicksand would be gods send right about now, she thought in mortification.

"What? Is it a hard jutsu?" Reiko asked innocently, looking at everyone in childlike confusion. Karin was smirking big time.

"Ahhh, what to do." She rocked on her heels. "Do you want to go to a movie with me Reiko? I suddenly can't breathe in here with all this…tension."

Reiko jumped and beamed. "Can we get some ice cream later?" Reiko latched onto Karin's hand as she pulled him out of the room.

"I hate her." Ino seethed, watching the door close.

"Should we follow then? Give you some time alone?" Itachi teased, raising his brows.

This time Ino did bury her face in her hands. "Oh gods." She moaned. "I hate her so much." And they did leave. All of them without another word.

"I wish Danzo's reverse tetragram seal swallowed her too." Sasuke muttered darkly, leaning down and swiping the royal blue scroll from the floor.

Ino watched him. "You can't open it. It has a tri-chakra lock on it."

"So only you and your team can open it?" He asked, running his thumb over the blood red three part triangle. "How did you find out about the _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_?"

"From the place you found out about it. Don't worry, no one else besides my team knows where that place is and they promised not to say anything." She stood and started unbuttoning her shirt. Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. "What? You don't want to?" She asked, letting her purple shirt fall from her shoulders before shrugging and pulling it back up.

Sasuke stopped her from refastening it. "If it's the best way…"

XOXO

The others didn't come back for some time and he was relieved. He studied her peaceful face for a moment longer before dressing. He was feeling better now. There were no more pains and even his eyes no longer burned from his reckless overuse of his _Mangekyo Sharingan_. She would be out for a while since her Sutra Healing jutsu took a lot of chakra. Considering how bad he was hurting, it took more chakra than usual. Staring at her, his early worries came back to him.

After talking with Itachi, he knew this war was going to be more dangerous than the previous wars. After some thought (a lot of thought), he decided he would fight against Tobi and his war. His Moon's Eye plan was just ludicrous and it would never work. And Tobi was going to pay for thinking that he would ever use him. He was right not to trust that man and he couldn't just sit by and let Itachi and Ino charge into danger.

_I have no regrets_. Itachi's words still haunted him. _I'll love you forever…_

Sasuke looked at the blonde and touched her lips. She never said those words to him and for the first time in his life, for the first time since they were together, he wanted to hear them from her. But he knew Ino well and knew that if she said them, she expected the same from him. Sasuke was never one to express that kind of feeling to any girl. Only his parents and Itachi ever heard him say he loved them. Not even Reiko had the pleasure of hearing those words. But he did, he did care for them, he did love them.

And this war can take them away from him, he thought with cold trepidation. The war could take away his family again. But he couldn't just forbid Ino from participating in it. He could keep Reiko safe, but he couldn't control what Ino would do. But how could he stop her? What could he do? She had to be the one to step back from the danger and he couldn't force her no matter how much he wanted to do it.

Suddenly a thought came to him and rapidly formed in his mind. He kneeled beside her and put a hand to her head, making her long sooty eyelashes flutter. Instantly, he caught her in a _Sharingan_ hold, hypnotizing her.

"Get dressed." He ordered softly and she obeyed him. When she was finished, he asked her to follow him. The place he took her was quiet and he left her in a room, sitting stoically in a chair before going and looking for someone. He scanned the names on the hospital chalk board until he found who he was looking for. The nurse told him where to find him and when Sasuke saw the male doctor the unsuspecting man also fell into the _Sharingan_ genjutsu hold. Now with both the doctor and Ino in the room, he released the doctor who gasped when he saw Sasuke's menacing sword pointed at his face.

"W-what do you want?" He man asked, giving fugitive looks at Ino.

"I need you to do something for me. Succeed and I won't kill you." He said evenly, letting off some of his killer intent to intimidate him into doing what he was going to ask. The doctor swallowed hard, a small trickle of sweat rolling down his temple. "This girl has an IUD. Remove it."

XOXO

AN: Awww, only one chapter left after this! I didn't want to press my luck so I removed the smutty scene but you can read it on AdultFanfictiondotcom or at Mediaminerdotorg. It will be posted there if you want to read my inner pervert ;P

So, don't hate me for this cliffhanger! You know I love them! And I love you guys too! Thanks for the reviews and for sticking with me while I finish this one! You guys are the best! Don't forget to drop a few words in the REVIEW box! Kisses! _:MUH:_


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Sorry for such a late late late late late update, but August really kicked my ass! Finally, I've finished this last chapter of this very long, long fanfic. When I first started writing it, I didn't think it would be 45 chapters long but it was a fun process. As mentioned before, there will be a sequel but it won't be up for a while.

Some of you asked what an IUD was and it's a type of birth control. Here's a site if you would like to check it out. It can explain it _way _better than I can:

plannedparenthood==.org==/health-topics/birth-control/iud-4245==.==htm

-Just delete all the double==

Thank you all for reviewing a reading (over 400 OMG)! I'll be lurking around, reading some other amazing stories on this site and will continue posting new one shots for "Parallels". Hope you guys read and REVIEW! A million, billion, trillion kisses and hugs to all of you! :_MUH MUH:_

_In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you…_Awake and Alive by, Skillet

::Chapter 45::

Sasuke watched the rise and fall of Ino's chest, his head propped on his hand as he lay on his side. It was dark in the room, their private room. The others knew where they were, and the awkwardness of conversing with them was put on temporary hold. Besides, he didn't really want to talk to Ino's team. He didn't care much for Choji and Asuma, but Shikamaru…Shikamaru and Itachi were another matter. He had been watching them closely the whole time and saw that look. Wistfulness, joy, warmth, longing for a certain someone. But they know better, he thought with growing possessiveness, wrapping her long blonde hair around two of his fingers, dark eyes flashing. Reiko was proof enough for that, and if he got his timing right, another would join his family. After returning from the hospital, he made a very deliberate and thorough night for them. She was spent and so was he.

He had a hard time thinking that she didn't know that those two had some kind of romantic feelings for her. When he was in her memories, he felt her fondness for Nara, and then there was that incident with her and Itachi. He felt her attraction for him in her memories as well and instantly became wary of his older brother. She even admitted to him that she thought he was good looking. Despite rekindling their brotherly closeness, his jaw would tighten every time they talked with one another, or she smiled at him. He didn't know if she was deliberately trying to make him jealous. Sasuke would have to put a stop to their flirting. He didn't like that feeling. It was a hot emotion that Ino would masterfully utilize if she knew and he couldn't have that.

There was some shuffling just outside the door and Sasuke tensed breaking from his thoughts, reaching out with what little sensor skill he had to see if he recognized the chakra signature. He felt some warmth spread in his chest and he slipped quietly and gently from bed and opened the door. Reiko was leaning against the opposite wall in the empty hallway looking at his feet but when he heard the door open, he looked up quickly.

"Dad! You're dressed!" He said in surprise and Sasuke mentally smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, raising a brow.

Reiko flushed bright red. "It's just Karin said…and then I realized…and I thought that…Argh!" He glared at Sasuke's growing smirk. He enjoyed teasing his son and knew Reiko hated it when he or Ino made him flustered. "Is she awake? Can I see her?" He asked, folding his arms in front of him, lowering his chin into the high collar of Sasuke's old childhood shirt to hide his pout.

"She's sleeping right now."

Reiko's lowered his eyes, but Sasuke caught the sad disappointment in them. "Oh."

Sasuke frowned a little, not liking how down Reiko was. He knew that he and Ino were close so he opened the door wider and stepped to the side. "Are you going to come in or not?"

Reiko looked up at him hopefully. "Really? I can stay with you guys tonight?"

Sasuke jerked his head. "Come on, before I change my mind." He said dryly, and Reiko raced past him, leaving his shoes by the door just as quickly. In the darkness, he saw Reiko crawl next to Ino, settling on her left so that he would be in the middle of them. It was going to be a tight fit with Reiko sleeping with them now. Sasuke wondered if this was normal. He knew when he was younger, like five or so, he would sneak into Itachi's room to spend the night. But Reiko was ten, only seven years younger than them. Was it normal for him to be so clingy to Ino? He would have to ask Itachi about it in the morning.

XOXO

The next day, after breakfast Ino settled herself in the main living room where everyone else was staying. Sasuke was going through some scrolls and Ino was on her belly with her legs carelessly swinging in the air. She licked her finger and turned a page of the book she was reading, only lifting her gaze once when the door opened. The others had gone off to resupply and Reiko had tagged along.

"Whatcha doing?" Reiko plopped next to her and looked at the page she was reading. "Preparing for the transplant? That picture looks sooo cool! Eyes really have those wormy looking veins in the back of them?"

Karin came and kneeled beside her, unhooking her cloak to get comfortable. "You're reading this? I read that book before, but I guess I should brush up on my knowledge."

Sasuke raised a brow. "You guess?" He pressed in a somewhat threatening tone. "You better do more than guess."

Karin flushed. "Sheesh." She muttered, pulling the book from Ino's fingers and stomping to the other side of the room. Ino sighed and got to her knees.

"Did you guys eat again?" She asked suspiciously, smelling smoke and the sweet smell of meat roll off of Reiko's clothes. Choji just shrugged and grinned at the look she gave him.

"Of course. BBQ." Reiko grinned and rubbed his belly then turned to Sasuke. "So you're feeling better? Are you and Itachi ready to switch eyes?" He glanced up at Itachi. "But I don't get it. Since they got your eyes back when your other body was killed, why does Sasuke have to use those ones and not the ones in your head?"

Shikamaru had settled cross legged beside her to pack his bag and Ino instantly began helping him sort his things out of habit. "When we took them, it was an impromptu removal. The solution we stored them in wasn't the best and we're afraid they might deteriorate if we don't use them quickly." He supplied.

"We brought something better that will guarantee the longevity of Itachi's current eyes while they are stored." Ino said, separating Shikamaru's shuriken and kunai into two piles. "That is, if you want them saved." She said looking up at the quiet figure of Itachi. His dark eyes betrayed nothing of what he was thinking and some strands of his dark hair had escaped his ponytail.

"They will be useful in the future." He decided. "But their existence must stay between us. Tobi has collected many Sharingan eyes for a purpose unknown to me at this time. Whatever it is, it's not good."

"Itachi filled us in on Tobi's plan. The team talked it over, but we wanted to come to you to tell you." Asuma said, tall and dark skinned against the bleak looking white paint of their room. "Shikamaru will stay with you until you decide it is safe enough to leave them to heal after the transplant while Choji, Karin and I head back to Leaf to prepare for war."

Sasuke looked surprised and turned to Karin. "You're going to Leaf?" She flushed a little and just gave him a non-committal hum, not looking up from the book. Sasuke looked to her. "What did you do to get her to agree to that?" He raised a brow.

Ino smiled slowly, ruffling through Shikamaru's explosive notes. "I didn't have to do anything." She said in amusement. She could tell he didn't believe her from the skeptical glance he threw at the red head.

Reiko turned around and stared into her eyes with an eager look on his face. "Mom, Choji and Shikamaru said that we're going to do something special before they leave but they won't tell me. Do you know what it is?" She didn't. She didn't hear anything about it and peered up in question at Choji and Shikamaru. Asuma seemed to know what he was talking about because he had a small smile framing his lips.

"I don't, but they are going to fill me in on it aren't they?" She asked, arching a brow at them as if they had planned on keeping her in the dark. They looked at Shikamaru's sharpened shuriken spinning on her finger.

"It's nothing bad, I swear." Choji was the one who was quick to assure her. Asuma just chuckled.

"I guess I can show you this scroll now. I was going to wait until after, but I guess there is no point in keeping it a secret now that Sasuke has finally made up his mind." Sasuke didn't respond to Asuma's exasperated expression, only folded his arms and stared at him. Ino took the slim white scroll offered from Asuma's hand and unrolled it slowly. At the top was the seal of the Hokage. Her blue eyes widened the more she read. Lady Tsunade! She was alright! She came out of her coma two days ago and was the head honcho again. Relief and happiness swamped her and she sagged against Reiko. Sasuke had been reading over her shoulder and smirked when he finished.

"Kakashi would have been a terrible Hokage." He muttered.

"Can I show them now? Can I?" Reiko jumped from his place next to her and grabbed his bag from its resting place by the room door.

"Show us what?" Itachi asked, looking amused at his nephew's contagious excitement.

Choji scratched his swirly cheek in humor and gave questioning looks at the rest of her team. "Should he? I'm amazed that he didn't blurt it out as soon as we came back."

Ino, Sasuke and Itachi waited side by side for Reiko to show them whatever it was that was making him giggle and hold his bag close to his chest. Karin even dropped her book in her lap to watch.

"Go ahead." Asuma finally said and Reiko reached into his bag and pulled out what he was so intent on showing them. Ino's eyes widened when she saw the broken wax seal of the Hokage's office and she felt Sasuke stiffen next to her. Itachi was more relaxed but she could feel his mild surprise and curiosity.

"'By order of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, I hereby initiate within the ranks of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Reiko Yamanaka and grant him gennin level.'" Reiko read the little short note to them his voice rising in volume and becoming rushed with excitement as he read. His green eyes sparkled with dazzling exhilaration and joy. He dropped the note which in turn curled up into a paper cylinder again and dug back into his bag and pulled out two headbands. A standard blue and silver with Leaf's etching on it and a crimson and silver one that read 'Shinobi' in characters. "Isn't that awesome?! I didn't even have to go to the academy, I'm that good!"

"Reiko." Itachi shook his head, a crease in his eyebrow. "Remember what I said."

Reiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, an overconfident ninja is a liability." He recited. "But come on! I can't brag just a little? No? Jeeze you're so strict." He pouted playfully before holding up his two headbands to eye level to gaze proudly at them.

"Tch, you never said that to me." Sasuke muttered. Itachi just smiled a little and poked him in the forehead.

"It's never too late to learn."

"Look, here's yours mom." Reiko finally had enough of looking at his forehead protectors and slung them over his shoulder before bringing out another one from his bag. She took it from him, running her thumb over the 'Shinobi' etching. Ever since turning Chuunin, she never wore her forehead protected despite being a loyal Leaf ninja. The only time she did was when she was starting her S rank mission and had to be identified as a Leaf ninja so that she would been taken and saved for Orochimaru.

"Reiko has become a gennin. You know what that means." Shikamaru fingered his right ear lobe, twisting his silver stud between his fingers. Ino's eyebrows rose. That was right! So that was the surprise they were talking about.

"What does it mean?" Sasuke looked suspiciously at her. She could tell he had something dark on his mind and wondered if it was the fact that Reiko had been granted a ninja level.

Ino pushed aside that daunting feeling of trepidation and managed a grin, resisting the urge to kiss his furrowed brow. "It's a secret. You'll see later, after its done." She said, handing her headband back to Reiko. "So when do you want to do it?" She tilted her head to her team, an excited blush on her cheeks. "Tonight? Right now?"

Choji grinned. "Well, what do you think Asuma-sensei?"

Reiko hurried and stuffed the headbands back into his bag, before coming and standing in front of her. "What? What is it? Why can't you tell me?!" His green eyes took on that puppy dog look, wide and pleading and like always, everyone looked like they were falling over themselves to make him happy. While she has been his number one victim of his 'how-cute-am-I-? look that made her give in to his outlandish requests more than she cared to admit, she was glad to know that she was becoming wise to his tactics. She only melted a little.

Shikamaru mussed his sun kissed blonde hair. "Brat. Don't kill us with that look. We'll tell you soon."

XOXO

Sasuke didn't know what to think when he finally saw what Ino and her team had done to Reiko. Itachi had told him about the Yamanaka/Nara/Akamichi family oaths when they had gone off to preform it and pierce his ears. He didn't like that at all. Reiko's surname was Yamanaka but he was also an Uchiha. Reiko participating in this oath felt like the Uchiha name was slipping away from him. He supposed it wasn't all up to him now, to revive the Uchiha now that Itachi was alive. But he still had his pride and he still had his responsibilities as an Uchiha. He understood why Ino had to give Reiko her surname and maybe it was safer for his son to keep it. For now. Later when this war was all over, it would change. He was going to make sure.

Another thing that was making him fume was the fact that the Hokage gave Reiko a rank within the Leaf Village. Reiko was too excited and happy to see that he was being manipulated. When he was reading his declaration scroll, he felt Ino's team's eyes on him to gage his expression and reaction to the news. They knew what Reiko's gennin initiation meant for him. It was just a way for the Hokage to trap him into returning to the village. Ino was a loyal member and Itachi was a loyal member and now Reiko was. He wasn't surprised by it. He knew, like the rest, that Reiko's skills were just part of the reason why he was promoted to gennin which only made him hate the village more. But a part of him had to admit that to Hokage's decision was a clever one. If the war didn't take away his family, The Village Hidden in the Leaves would and he would not let that happen. It left him in a conundrum on what to do now.

One thing at a time, he thought, relaxing his mind and body. He had to see what this war was going to do and then after, he had to think of something. Itachi had said that whatever he did, he would support him. Even if it meant leaving the village. So Itachi wasn't the problem, Ino was. Fuck, she always made his life so complicated.

"Nervous?" Reiko was standing over him. They were in a different room, quiet and dark, and he was lying on an uncomfortable plastic bed.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Liar."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes. He was a little, but trusted that Ino and Karin knew what they were doing. Itachi didn't look nervous at all, just laid on his plastic bed relaxed and calm. His even breathing was comforting to Sasuke, knowing that he wasn't going through this transplant alone. His skin prickled with a recognizable pleasant sensation when he first caught smell of her light, soft and warm smell and his heartbeat sped up a little the closer she got to him.

"Ready?" He heard her ask when she entered the room. "We're going to prep you guys."

"That means we're going to knock you out and take advantage of your defenseless bodies." He heard Karin say jokingly with a snap of her rubber gloves to punctate her remark.

"Just be gentle." Itachi said and Sasuke cracked an eye open and turned his head to stare at his older brother. "With my eyes." Itachi defended and his lips turned up in humor. Sasuke just snorted and shut his eyes again. He was beginning to sound a lot like his old self who would drop a joke or two unexpectedly on him. Before the whole Uchiha coup, Itachi was always laid back and nonviolent. Sasuke could see him slipping back into that kind of person again. Their father knew him well. Itachi really was gentle.

"Go and get Shikamaru and Choji for me." Ino shooed Reiko out of the room. She looked different to him in her white medic clothing and he watched quietly as she and Karin conversed in low tones to coordinate the transplant. Soon, her teammates arrived.

"Let's do this." Ino grinned and placed the tri lock scroll on a nearby wooden table. They gathered around it and Choji undid the first seal, Shikamaru the next and then Ino the last. It glowed blue before unrolling itself to show three summoning circles and a blank summon circle at the top. In unison, they bit their thumbs and then went through some summon hand signs before a small pop reached his ears. Then there, in two separate jars were Itachi's eyes floating in some kind of clear yellowish-brown solution.

"Thanks guys." Ino popped her thumb into her mouth to suck on her smeared blood.

"How long is it going to take?" Shikamaru murmured. Ino shrugged.

"Who knows? I've never done this before. Their recovering time will take longer than the transplant. Sure you won't get bored waiting?" She nudged Shikamaru with her elbow. With low sigh, Sasuke shut his eyes again.

"The longer you talk, the longer it's going to be." He said, trying to erase the irritation from his tone.

"I said I'll wait. Better get started before Sasuke starts getting moody." Shikamaru said in a dry tone. Sasuke let his killer intent carpet the room. "See?"

"Look at you getting so worked up. You should relax little brother." Itachi commented. He only made his intent icier and darker.

There was some shuffling of feet and then he felt her hands on his body. "You scared them away."

"Good."

XOXO

Kabuto stood in front of his lifeless puppets, looking over two in particular. Tobi had said that Itachi was alive and the only thing that popped into his head on how that could be true was an…interesting idea. He produced two control talismans and inserted them into their brains. When he stepped back, their eyes snapped open, but they remained immobile, staring at him with eerie looking eyes. He lowered the hood of his cloak, eyes slightly narrowed at the Asuma and Itachi bodies.

"So, let's start with introductions shall we? I'm Kabuto, master of this glorious perfected jutsu and you are?"

"Not where I expected to be." Asuma-corpse said.

Kabuto smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's understandable that you two are confused. Names?" He increased his control to get an answer. Their bodies shuddered.

"Giro Tendo." The Itachi corpse said in Itachi's ever calm voice.

"Shoji Eto." The Asuma corpse replied, a small smile curving on his lips. "It's so nice to see you out of the torture barracks Kabuto. I almost didn't recognize you without my blood covering your body."

Kabuto ignored his impudent tone, too pleased and proud of Ino to care at the moment. She said she would never use it, but it was too tempting to pass up. And she performed two of them, which was an astounding accomplishment. He had lied when he said he did the Body and Soul Exchange jutsu twice. He only did it once but learned his lesson the first time. It took so much out of the user he thought he was going to die too.

"So Ino did it huh? What was it like? To die in place of someone she cared for more than you?" He taunted cruelly. Asuma-Shoji didn't lose his smile.

"I would do it again if I had to."

"So would I. I don't regret it." Itachi-Giro replied.

"Ah, you're still under her Mind Surrender jutsu. I don't know why you would be. I removed those charms when I left you two to suffer in the torture barracks. But I see you two are still devoted to her. It's beautiful really, and pathetic." He was glad that she never used that jutsu on him. Even after he removed her hair charms from their pockets, Shoji and Giro still protected and died for her. He wondered why that was. That jutsu should have stopped when he took away her charms.

"Love is love. No matter how it is achieved." Itachi-Giro said stoically.

"Love." Kabuto rolled that word around in his head. "Of course. It's such an irrational emotion that can easily be turned to obsession and then to hate." He shrugged and folded his arms in front of him. "I never worked with bodies who had different souls, but I assume that both of you have the memories of Itachi and Asuma, ne? Answer."

"Yes." They said in unison.

"That's good. Madara and I have use of your skills."

"Madara." Itachi-Giro spat his name. "Is that what he's calling himself? You should be wary of _Madara_. He is more than what he shows. In the end, you'll be used. Just like Akatsuki."

Kabuto let a slow smile crawl to his pale lips. "He should be wary of me too. We all have our secrets."

XOXO

Night had fallen when Ino and Karin finally emerged from the room where the transplant took place. He had worried that the inn keeper would find out about the operation happening in one of his rooms and do something about it. But no one came, no one knew what was going on. He was becoming aware now that being in Earth Country wasn't as nerve wracking as it had first been. His mom told him that it would be dangerous if a Leaf ninja was found secretly in another country besides Fire Country. But now that rival hidden villages were united under the threat of this new war, it wasn't so scary anymore. No, what was scary would be letting the allied forces know that Itachi was alive and Sasuke was with them. After all, Sasuke was still an international criminal and Itachi was supposed to be dead.

Ino looked really tired, but please and stripped off her medical clothes, letting out her long blonde hair from under the white beanie like hat. He sprang from his chair.

"How did it go? Are they okay?"

Ino tossed the clothes in a pile on the floor. "They're alright."

"Sleeping like cute murderous babies." Karin said, running her fingers through her red hair. "Something I'm going to do. Don't wake me up."

Reiko watched her exit the inn through the tall door and disappear from sight with her medic apron slung over her arm. "When can I see them?" He asked, turning back to his mom and following her out of the small living room and into the inn hallway. "Is it safe just to leave them by themselves right now?"

Ino sighed. "Reiko, they're asleep. They'll be fine." They arrived next door to their own room. "Where are the others? I'm hungry."

"They went to gather the last of their supplies. I told them to bring you back something to eat."

She sank onto the floor where her sleeping bag lay with a groan. "That's good. I'm just going to close my eyes for a bit…"

In five seconds and four breaths later, she fell asleep too. Reiko frowned. He wanted to talk to her and she just fell asleep! He unfolded a nearby blanket and draped it over her shoulders. After, he removed her shoes and covered her legs. For a few minutes, he just watched her sleep, his chin on his knees as he cradled his legs close to his body.

He was excited for his dad and uncle. This transplant was going to unlock a power that only a handful of past generations of Uchiha possessed. With Sasuke and Itachi secretly fighting against Tobi and his forces, this war was going to be interesting and he had faith that they would be very useful in securing a victory for the allied ninja forces. But, underneath all of that, he was a little apprehensive. Ino told him that he was going to stay with Sasuke and Itachi while they healed. Which meant that when she and Shikamaru left back to the village, he was going to be separated from her.

With Tobi finding out about him and his connections to Sasuke and Itachi, they all felt it was safer for him to remain with them. Even her team agreed. She assured him it wasn't going to be a very long time, but it still left him saddened. He hated that day he was separated from her when Tobi had captured her. Even when he was being raised in the summons realm, he never really missed her because he could feel her all around him. It was weird to explain, but he would go to this special tree with beautiful purple blossoms on it and just…feel her there. He knew it was her too. The Earth sprits said it was because that when she was branded by Earth, that tree sprouted the day she received her mark. All the trees in the Earth Summon realm had some kind of connection to an outside person who had been branded in the past and there were thousands!

Whatever it was, he was always connected to her somehow. He shouldn't feel so anxious, he reasoned with himself. He was just worried for her going into this war. Her team said that they would look out for her and he did feel comforted by that. He trusted that Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma would make sure she was alright.

There was a knock at the door and he turned to see Shikamaru enter with a brownbag of food. "I see that they have finished. Eye transplants are not easy things to do." He sat the food down on a corner table with a single vase on it. "Make sure you eat before you go to bed okay?"

Reiko nodded and crawled next to Ino. For now, he was going to spend as much time with her as possible. The others were going to leave tomorrow afternoon and Ino and Shikamaru, three days after so that his mom can keep an eye on his dad and uncle. He had four days to be with her.

XOXO

"Are you guys sure you're alright to move like this so soon after the surgery?" Ino asked for the third time as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Ino, quit worrying." Sasuke instructed, his eyes hidden behind layers and layers of bandages like Itachi's were.

"It's safer to be in Fire Country until we are fully recovered. We stayed in Earth Country long enough. Tobi and Zetsu don't know where we are now." Itachi said. Both he and Sasuke maneuvered effortlessly through the trees like they still had use of their eyes which impressed Reiko to no end. The dark clouds in the sky threatened sleet and snow and the air was chilly with a bite of cold.

"The safe house is the best place for them to be at." Shikamaru said ducking under a low hanging branch, dressed in a white snow cloak. His nose and cheeks were rosy red, making him look younger. "Choji and I stocked the cabin before we came to find you."

Ino grinned. "You're always thinking five steps ahead of everything." She complimented him.

Shikamaru smiled and shrugged. "And you think I have my head in the clouds all the time."

"How far away is this place from the village?" Sasuke snapped. Some light died from Shikamaru's brown eyes and Ino sent a little glare in Sasuke's direction even though he couldn't see it.

"Far enough." Itachi said for her. "I've been there before."

"Hn."

Sasuke was a broody patient, Ino thought. Why couldn't he be more like Itachi and take it in strides? She and Karin had told him that their recovery time would be a few days, maybe even a few weeks and that instantly peeved him. She also told him that she couldn't heal him like he thought because his body had to heal and adjust to Itachi's eyes on its own with made him even more irritated. He's so impatient, she thought, trudging ahead.

A stressful day later, they arrived at the cabin early in the morning. "We're close to a water source." Sasuke observed. "I can smell the wet dirt and hear the swishing current."

Reiko was still impressed. "You're right. There's a small creek nearby. You guys have to show me how you do that."

"Come on." Ino rolled her eyes and opened the door for them. It was neat and tidy and the beds in both small rooms were made up with clean linens. The cupboards were filled and there were emergency candles in a pile on the small kitchen counter. "I hate to just leave you guys when we just got here, but Shikamaru and I have to get back to the village to see what's going on. We'll send word to you later."

When she caught that sad look on Reiko's face, she instantly gathered him in her arms and dragged him close. "It's just a little while baby, okay? You have to be brave and look after your dad and uncle. We'll keep in contact as much as we can. In the meantime, I want you to listen to them and train. You're a ninja of Leaf now. You have to be brave and be the best you can be." She whispered to him, against his cheek and ear. She could feel his soft hair tickle her forehead.

"I will, I promise." He whispered back, hugging her hard before he stepped away. "You have to promise you'll be safe though." His almond shaped green eyes were glittering brightly.

…_you have to do something for me…_

_What?_

_Be safe…_

The echo if similar words at the chunnin exam hit her and he looked up to see Sasuke facing her. Did he remember that too? Ino smiled and nodded. "I will."

XOXO

"You have a lot of secrets Kabuto." Tobi's low baritone voice floated to him in a ghostly echo and Kabuto looked up from his work. He was on one of the rooms where Tobi granted him use. Right now, he was mapping out formations and teams he was going to use with his undead army of elites.

"If you say so. Tell me, what kind of secret did you find out about me now?" He had to keep his nerves from jumping to his skin. What could have Tobi found? He didn't do or say anything to cause suspicion that he knew of. They had been apart, working respectively at preparing for the war for a good week. _Did he use some of that time to spy on me?_

"Your base. The one in Grass Country. Zetsu found something very interesting there." Tobi's orange mask caught on to the shadows of the candle light, making him look like an ominous pumpkin.

"You have to be more specific. There are a lot of bases in Grass Country."

"The one working on the clones."

Kabuto nodded, hiding his unease and surprise. They found that one? "Ah yes, the clones. It's purely experimental. None of them have survived so far."

"That's not true. There is one in particular that is surviving. You're taking a great deal of effort in keeping that one alive. Why are you going after that girl when you just have a backup one?"

Kabuto tilted his head back. "Originals are the best. That clone might not make it, and if it does, who's to say it will be like her at all? Who's to say that it will think and talk and move like a real person? I'm not holding my breath that it will survive after it's taken out of its growth pillar."

"What do you have planned if it does survive?" Tobi folded his arms, leaning back a little to regard him.

"Mm, who knows? There are a lot of possibilities." He wouldn't tell him that so far, only Ino survived his cursed mark. There had been many, many, many others who he tried to sync with his seal, but they all died in the process. What was it that made Ino so special? He had taken his findings from the Kimimaro Project and tweaked them into growing adult clones instead of infant ones. But it was still experimental, like he said. Trial and error. The Ino-87 clone was doing well so far, but once he infected it with his seal, he didn't know if it would survive. He would have to see. _But if it did survive…no, no_. He calmed the bubbling excitement at the prospect. He didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "Is there a problem with that? I don't see why there would be."

Tobi was quite for a second. "No problem. Not yet anyways." He finally said, unfolding his arms and walking away.

XOXO

As soon as she stepped into the village, she could see that so much had changed since she left three week ago. There were dozens and dozens of new buildings up and she could see where they were going to put up new neighborhoods. Some stores were already open. Some were still unfinished.

"Wow, it's changed a lot since I left." She marveled. "It looks so different. I'm going to have to relearn all the roads and districts again." They walked down the busy roads, dodging out of the way of some construction workers carrying 2X4s over their shoulders.

"Over there is old man Himo's place. H got some new toys in if you want to see them." Shikamaru motioned to the right, down a narrow street. She spotted some familiar faces of the elderly of Old Leaf. They were making a nice niche for themselves.

"Later. I want to get home and talk with my dad. Tell me again, how mad was he?" She was a bit nervous to see him again without Reiko.

"Extremely. Approach-with-caution-mad." Shikamaru warned.

She winced. That was pretty mad. He was waiting for her when she got home. Shikamaru had wisely left her at the corner of the street, saying that he was going to see Asuma, Kurenai and their baby girl. When she got in, the first thing he did was stare hard at her. With that stony, blank look she often saw him sport when he was interrogating someone.

"Dad…" Ino swallowed hard, her hands behind her back to hide how bad her fingers were trembling.

"When you became a chuunin, you became an adult. I expected you to come and talk to me like an adult, not steal off into the night like a sketchy criminal." He said, leaning forward on his sturdy wooden chair, his chin resting on the tips of his thumbs as he glared at her. "You seem to think that you can handle all that is happening on your own, or maybe you think that I'm not enough to help you."

Ino shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "It's not—"

"It's not? Then what is it? You don't trust me?" He demanded. It hurt her heart to hear him sound so insulted and wounded. She never wanted to make him feel this way!

"I didn't want to get you in trouble!" Ino blurted out. "I never wanted to make you have to choose between me and your duties as a ninja."

"That's not your decision to make!" He roared, standing up so fast that his chair fell back and hit the floor with a loud clatter. His sage green eyes were hard like glass and his jaw was tight with anger.

Ino cowered back. "Daddy…"

"What makes you think that I would ever put anything above you and Reiko? The village is important, but not as important as my family! Don't ever second guess me again do you understand? Don't ever leave this village without telling me again. Don't go off by yourself, don't make decisions by yourself. Don't do this all on your own when _I'm_ here! Got it Ino?"

She nodded, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Okay." Then, she felt his strong arms around her shoulders and he pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. She hugged him back, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"I missed you." He murmured.

His words always made her feel so warm and loved. She always felt like daddy's little girl when he hugged her and kissed the crown of her head. "I missed you too."

"Reiko? Is he okay?"

"He's with Sasuke and Itachi. He's okay." She felt him stiffen and she pulled away to see why.

"I-Itachi?" He asked.

Ino nodded. "Dad, there is a lot I have to tell you."

XOXO

Getting back into her duties was harder than she thought. A job was never static and Lady Tsunade had all of her ninjas moving around from place to place to help with the war efforts. After her long talk with her dad and talking with her team, she felt like she was on sturdier grounds with them again. She had to tell them everything that happened while she had gone after Sasuke. Her dad was still bewildered about the Itachi thing which was understandable. He was shocked even more when she told him about Tobi and Rei. She wondered if that ever changing person was alright, if he was still alive. What would Tobi do to him and that other guy, Torune?

"Ino?" Ino spun to the soft cajoling voice to see Hinata in the food storage tent. She was currently directing people to move and organize the food supplies.

"Hinata!" Ino squealed and rushed to hug her.

"It's nice to see you too. When did you get back?" Hinata asked in a breathless voice when Ino released her.

"Yesterday. Lady Tsunade has me making up for leaving the village. How have you been?" She perched her clipboard on her hip.

"Busy. Everyone is working hard to prepare for the war. Naruto…" Shadows descended into her pastel purple eyes when she looked down.

"Yeah. I heard that he went off to train with that jinchuriki from Cloud. Did you manage to say goodbye to him?" Ino asked softly, with an encouraging smile.

"Y-yes. H-he gave me a flower." Hinata blushed and her pointing fingers pressed against one another shyly.

"Really? How cute!" Ino gushed. Finally! Naruto! Do you see now? Do you see who's always been your secret cheerleader?

"Oi!" they both turned to see Tenten enter the building. "Here you guys are! Do you guys want to catch some dinner tonight? Ino's back so it's time for all the girls to get together!" Her mahogany eyes sparkled with warmth. Ino and Hinata exchanged looks.

"Sure!" They both said in unison.

"Great! There's this new place that just opened. We'll meet there!" Tenten said excitedly and waved goodbye after handing Hinata the address.

The day moved faster after that and soon, evening was shoving the lingering sunlight away. She dressed in her usual ninja attire and yelled to her dad that she was going out. She made her way to the BBQ place Tenten had reservations for and stopped dead in her tracks. When Sakura saw her, she stopped as well. For a long moment, they just looked at each other. When the others arrived, she told them she would meet them later, after she talked with Sakura. The girls gave them curious looks, but processed inside the restaurant.

"Ino…" Sakura began in an emotional voice but Ino held up her hand to stop her.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you still had feelings for Sasuke?" Ino asked quietly so no one who passed them could hear.

Sakura blinked back her tears. "I couldn't. I felt so…so confused that I couldn't let him go. When I found out about all the things he had gotten himself into, I just couldn't stand back and watch him fall into darkness. He would have taken you down with him too."

"You didn't trust me enough to handle him?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It was taking so long and you were avoiding the whole situation like it would get better on its own."

Ino couldn't deny that. Even Shikamaru and Choji had to point that out to her. "Killing him wasn't going to change anything. He would have killed you with no regrets."

Sakura nodded. "Do-does he still think like that?" She asked in a watery voice. "Does he still hate Naruto and me?" Her wide jade eyes had so much raw emotion in them Ino felt some of it weigh heavily on her own shoulders.

Ino sighed. "I don't think he wants to kill you guys anymore, if that's what you're asking. But I don't think that things will ever go back to the way they were with your team. Sasuke is different."

Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes with her fingers. "I see that now and I'm sorry. I should have trusted you would handle him. I want to say that I'll stop loving him, but I can't right now. C-can you give me some time for that?" Her shirt bunched at the bottom where she was twisting her fist in the fabric. It was something that Sakura often did when they were younger and she was extremely nervous.

Ino smiled and folded her arms. "Only a little time. Sasuke is mine." She said in stubborn playfulness, feeling better now. "And I don't share."

Sakura gave a hesitant giggle behind her hand. "What about Itachi? Think he and I would make a good couple? We could be sister-in-laws!"

Ino linked arms with Sakura and started for the entrance of the BBQ restaurant."Tch! Who said I want to marry Sasuke?"

"Now now, you have make things right! Its first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Ino laughed. "We totally screwed that one up didn't we?"

XOXO

"They're mobilizing into units right now. Mom said that she is in the Special Unit, Fifth Division under some samurai guy named Mifune." Reiko read the latest message from Ino to Sasuke and Itachi. "Naruto has been sent away to keep he and the other jinchuriki safe from Tobi. She doesn't know where he is right now."

"It's best to keep the remaining jinchuriki in lockdown." Itachi murmured. They were all seated around the small dining table, having their afternoon tea.

"I bet they lied to the blonde idiot to get him to comply. Naruto would charge head first into war without thinking of the consequences." Sasuke muttered.

"So this is really happening huh? What's war like Uncle Itachi?"

Itachi's lips thinned. "Pain. Sadness. Death. Hell." He downed his tea and said nothing more.

XOXO

"We're almost ready. May I ask where you are going?" Kabuto asked Tobi at the mouth of the base entrance.

"To get my eyes back from Nagato." Was all Tobi said before disappearing in front of his eyes.

Kabuto frowned. "The Rinnegan?"

XOXO

Ino penned her last message to Reiko, telling him that she wasn't sure when she would be able to write again. Sitting at her desk, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. It had been a hectic two weeks since she left him with Sasuke and Itachi but she was glad that she was able to keep in contact with him. Sasuke and Itachi were healing gradually, but Reiko reported that the two brothers could already feel the change in their eyes.

"Another letter? You have to be sending at least two a day." Ino turned to see Karin enter with little Mamoru in her arms. When the toddler saw her he graced her with a slobbery smile.

"And Mamoru has been glued to your side since you were released from TI." Ino shot back. Karin just shrugged.

"I won't get to see him after tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. Ouch! What's with you pulling my hair kid? Kimimaro was never so mean." She muttered, setting the toddler down on the ground.

"Where will you be placed?" Ino asked, watching in amusement as Mamoru began yanking her books from the bookshelf and tossing them to the floor.

"Medic tents under strict guard. Guess they found some use for me after spilling my guts about Lord Orochimaru and Tobi." She shrugged. "As long as I'm out of that cell, any place is fine with me."

Ino stood. "Are you ready for what's coming? I've never been in a war before."

"They're horrible and if you live through them, the scars of it will never go away." Karin sank to her knees to put the books back on the shelf now that Mamoru discovered her sliding closet door and was slamming open and close. "But I've seen worse at Lord Orochimaru's bases and so have you. We'll survive."

Survival. This was wasn't just about survival for her. It was about protecting Naruto and putting an end to Tobi's mad scheming. Of keeping Reiko safe and helping Sasuke and Itachi redeem themselves in a way.

"After the war have you thought about it?" Karin asked, using her finger to push her glasses back on her nose. Her magenta eyes locked onto Ino's ice blue ones.

Ino frowned. "About what?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "About what you're going to do with Sasuke. He won't come back to this village and you know it."

And Ino did know. "I've thought a million times about it." She admitted.

"And?"

Ino shook her head. "I still don't have an answer." She didn't know what was going to happen but she had a strong feeling that this war was going to make the decision for her. If she faced the truth, there was a possibility she could die. Then what?

Karin stayed a little while longer before Mamoru started throwing a fit, signaling that it was waaaayyy past his nap time and they left.

Ino looked at the paper on her desk and picked up her pen again. She tapped the end of it on her paper, mulling over the idea of writing a PS. Could she really say those three little words to him over a letter? Her heart thumped hard in her chest.

"I'll tell him after the war." She whispered to herself. She was going to make sure she stayed alive to tell him. Instead, she wrote something else.

_PS_

_Make sure you guys take care of yourselves. You matter to me…_

XOXO

END

XOXO


End file.
